


Пламя Силаны

by meowfix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gladiators, Magic, Priests
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 168,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowfix/pseuds/meowfix
Summary: После войны огненная жрица Силана возвращается в опустевший дом и пытается привыкнуть к мирной жизни, но очень быстро сталкивается с тем, что денег не хватает даже на еду. В надежде заработать, она решается участвовать в парных боях на Арене, и встречает гладиатора по имени Рейз.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Ронсаар за бетинг и помощь) Как обычно, все ошибки принадлежат автору.

  
***  
К приходу Калеба Силана вымыла весь дом. Верхние этажи и закрытые комнаты, даже подвал и чердак. Она оттерла окна и двери, отполировала ручки. Проветрила, впуская в сумрачные коридоры стылый осенний воздух, пахнущий дымом и рябиной. У нее не было денег на цветы, и пришлось поставить в вазы кленовые листья. Яркие, нарядные, больше всего они напоминали огонь.  
Очень хотелось сделать все правильно. Вопреки всему хотелось показать: смотри, я хорошо забочусь о мамином доме. Смотри, я стараюсь. Я знаю, ты меня ненавидишь, но я все равно очень тебе рада.  
Мебели в доме почти не осталось, наверное, большую часть забрали родственники, когда делили наследство. Может быть, даже сам Калеб. Лучшее из того, что было, Силана перетащила в гостиную: старую софу с выцветшей зеленой обивкой, маленький столик, у которого отломился кусок изогнутой ножки и пару шатких стульев. Она постирала шторы, тщательно вычистила ковер - старый, протершийся кое-где, и растопила камин, выгоняя въевшийся в эти стены ставший привычным уже холод.  
Очень хотелось надеть то платье, которое подарил когда-то Калеб - его любимое, небесно-голубое. Просто чтобы показать - я все помню: полузабытый, словно бы приснившийся Майенн-ан-Дотейн, День Огненной Матери, в который Силана стала белой жрицей и впервые призвала пламя. Большую подарочную коробку, перевязанную желтым и алым - цветами Богини. Маленькую открытку от Калеба и тщательно выведенное его рукой "Самой красивой сестренке в мире".  
Силана даже нашла это платье: в большом тюке, где были комом перемешаны ее вещи. Детская одежда и то, что она носила, пока была послушницей, ее первые одеяния целительницы и домашний халат с дыркой на рукаве. Она все тщательно разобрала, выстирала и выгладила, развесила в единственном уцелевшем шкафу. Было странно брать в руки вещи, зарываться лицом в ткань и понимать, что они совсем не пахнут дымом. Нисколечко.  
После войны никак не получалось к этому привыкнуть. Очень многое воспринималось как чудо: что можно спать сколько захочешь, не боясь проснуться от сигнала тревоги и от криков умирающих, что можно молиться Майенн, как когда-то в далеком детстве - искренне и по любви, а не для того, чтобы выдавить из себя еще немного силы, еще немного пламени, которое спасет чью-то жизнь - или сожжет врага. Что можно, наконец, спать на кровати.  
Что больше нечего ждать. Что мир наступил, и больше некому слать писем домой.   
Калеб не отвечал ей полтора года и избегал встречи. Даже ключ от дома Силане отдал поверенный матери вместе с копией наследственной грамоты.  
А четыре дня назад мальчик-посыльный принес записку:  
"Приду в ближайший сатарн. Будь дома. К".  
Сатарн - шестой день недели - Силане как жрице полагалось проводить в медитации и молитве, и Калеб об этом знал. Может быть, даже надеялся, что она захочет перенести встречу, но она согласилась. Слишком давно не видела брата, слишком соскучилась.  
Он не написал, когда придет, и Силана встала пораньше, чтобы точно успеть привести себя в порядок. На небесно-голубом платье была плесень - черные уродливые точки по вороту и на подоле, а кроме одеяний жрицы никакой другой подходящей одежды не нашлось. Даже после стольких стирок никак не удавалось отделаться от ощущения, что в ткань въелся пепел.  
Силана ждала у окна на кухне, кутаясь в шаль, смотрела на прохожих за окном, на зачарованные чародейские повозки и тени небесных скатов в воздухе, на белые шпили княжеского дворца. Она постоянно ловила себя на том, что нервно одергивает рукава, думала, что скажет Калебу, когда он придет, и раз за разом грела чайник, держа наготове имбирь и мед.  
Утро выдалось солнечным, но уже к обеду небо затянуло тучами - тяжелыми, свинцовыми - и под ними пестрые многоярусные здания города все казались выцветшими. Силл Арне - Грозовая Дева –столица княжества словно бы пыталась оправдать свое название.  
Дождь пошел к вечеру, тяжелые капли забарабанили по стеклу, и буквально за несколько минут попрятались кто куда воздушные всадники - мало кто отваживался летать в такую погоду. Разве что отчаянные молодые дворяне, в попытке впечатлить друг друга, да агенты короля. Когда-то у Силаны тоже был небесный скат - серебристо-стальной Эрик, прощальный подарок Храма - но его сбили стрелой незадолго до заключения мира.  
Калеб приехал поздно. Под окнами у входа остановился неприметный колдовской экипаж, колеса тускло светились зеленым.  
Силана сначала бросилась открывать, потом вспомнила, что забыла поднос на кухне - две чудом уцелевшие чашки, чайник с имбирным чаем, немного лимонного кекса - и опрометью ринулась обратно.  
Она чудом ни обо что не споткнулась и чудом ничего не разлила, только больно зацепилась бедром, когда побежала открывать.  
Стук был громким, отрывистым. Силана повернула ручку и распахнула дверь.  
Калеб прошел внутрь, не глядя, с улицы дохнуло сыростью и темнотой, и где-то вдалеке залаяла собака. Тяжелые подкованные сапоги оставляли грязные темные следы, отчетливо различимые на светлом мраморе пола.  
Почему-то Силана несколько секунд не могла оторвать от них взгляд.  
Калеб небрежным движением отодвинул себе стул - проскрежетали по полу ножки - и сел, швырнув на стол сверток, который принес с собой. Дождь хлестнул с новой силой, сплошным потоком, настоящей водяной стеной, неприветливой и холодной, и Силана наконец заставила себя закрыть дверь.  
\- Здравствуй, Калеб. Я очень рада, что ты пришел, - голос звучал слишком тихо, неуверенно. За несколько недель в пустом доме ей почти не приходилось говорить. Оказывается, от этого тоже можно было отвыкнуть.  
\- Подойди и сядь, - сказал он. - Я скажу тебе то, зачем пришел, и уйду.  
\- Тебе... незачем спешить. На улице дождь, а я сделала имбирный чай. Ты можешь остаться подольше, - слова были неловкие и нескладные. И Силана еще до того, как открыла рот, знала, что все они бесполезны. Зачем-то она все равно продолжала пытаться. - Раньше ты любил имбирный чай.  
Калеб смотрел на нее с ненавистью - застарелой, холодной ненавистью человека, который все для себя решил и ничего не собирается прощать. Эта ненависть накрывала, как пелена, как слой пепла. В нем увязали слова и терялся смысл.  
Никакого значения. Что бы Силана ни сказала, это не имело ровно никакого значения.  
Это не удивляло, но все равно делало больно.  
Силана подошла к столу, очень аккуратно села. Почему-то она казалась себе очень хрупкой в тот момент - тронь, и не останется ничего кроме осколков на этом каменном полу:  
\- Что ты хотел мне сказать?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты уехала - в Храм или в другой город, мне наплевать куда. Но я сделаю все - все что угодно, поняла меня? - чтобы тебя здесь не было.  
Он стал красивее за те три года, что они не виделись, старше. Возраст был ему к лицу. И даже ненависть его не уродовала.  
\- Калеб, это мой дом. Куда же я пойду? - спрашивать было тяжело: приходилось выталкивать слова сквозь комок в горле, и потому они получались такие глупые и беспомощные. Жалкие.  
Калеб медленно, очень спокойно взял чашку, сделал маленький, аккуратный глоток - и ответил:  
\- Я надеюсь, что ты пойдешь подыхать под забором.  
А когда-то он приносил ей в подарок васильки, хвастался своим новым мечом и обещал защищать ее до последней капли крови.  
Теперь желал ей умереть. Искренне, от всей души.   
Ответить на это было нечего и нечем.  
\- Этот дом никогда не должен был стать твоим, - продолжил он. - Мама просто не успела написать завещание на меня.  
Силана взяла в руки собственную чашку - бездумно, автоматически - просто не представляла, куда еще деть руки:  
\- Понятно.  
Он взял сверток, который принес с собой, и пододвинул в ее сторону:  
\- Здесь сорок четыре эйра. Этого хватит, чтобы снять комнату на месяц и на еду. Через несколько дней с тобой свяжется мой управляющий, он принесет тебе договор. Ты продашь дом за треть его рыночной стоимости - больше я тебе не дам. Надеюсь, после этого я никогда тебя не увижу.  
У Калеба были темные глаза, совсем как у мамы, и теперь они казались двумя черными дырами. Смотреть на них было невыносимо.  
\- Что будет, если я откажусь? - тихо спросила она.  
\- Говори громче, я не разбираю, что ты бормочешь, - оказывается, словами тоже можно было вот так бить наотмашь, как оплеухами.  
\- Что будет, если я откажусь? - ей пришлось повторить.  
\- Ты не сможешь заплатить налог на жилище, и дом достанется княжеству. Я все равно его выкуплю, хотя это обойдется дороже. Но ты не получишь ни пунта. Забирай деньги и выметайся. Я хочу, чтобы к утру тебя здесь не было.  
А когда-то он кинулся с палкой на бешеную собаку, потому что испугался за Силану. Это случилось на соседней улице, совсем неподалеку. Давно, тогда они оба еще были детьми. Еще до смерти отца, задолго до болезни мамы.  
Она взяла сверток и передвинула его обратно, чувствуя, как внезапно, будто волной, накатила усталость. Она столько всего ждала от этого дня - плохого и хорошего, и вот плохое сбылось:  
\- Я не уеду, Калеб. Мне некуда уезжать.  
Он вскочил, распрямился, как пружина, и Силана была уверена, что он ударит, наверное, даже кулаком, но Калеб сдержался. Сплюнул на пол и сказал:  
\- Когда тебя выгонят из этого дома, я буду первым, кто кинет в тебя камень.  
Он ушел, а Силана еще долго не могла заставить себя встать и закрыть за ним дверь.  
Дождь заливал внутрь, барабанил по стеклам и крышам.   
Догорал огонь в камине, и дом остывал, мертвел. Осенние листья в вазах теперь казались абсолютно вульгарными, неуместными, как цветы в волосах у трупа.  
Силана кинула их в камин.  
"Когда тебя выгонят".  
"Когда".  
Калеб не сказал "если", он действительно ни на секунду не сомневался, что Силана не сможет заплатить за дом. Может быть, он даже знал, что у нее почти не осталось денег. У нее не было работы, а ветеранского пособия, которое назначила армия, не хватало даже на еду.  
Свободной женщине сложно было найти источник дохода, даже алой жрице Майенн, прошедшей войну.  
Но один выход был - последняя законная лазейка и возможность заработать нужную сумму за короткий срок.  
Силана снова подошла к окну, невидящим взглядом уставилась вдаль.  
Там, невидимые за пеленой дождя, на окраине Силл Арне горели огни гладиаторской арены.  
  
***  
Удар снизу Рейз подпустил поближе - лезвие проскользнуло совсем рядом с бедром, и он извернулся, в последний момент уходя из-под атаки. Качнулся в сторону и вниз, заставляя противника последовать за собой. Мальчишка был неплох для своего возраста - он сумел вовремя перестроиться и парировать ответный выпад.  
Меч Рейза высек искры из его клинка и заставил парня отступить на пару шагов назад, ближе к краю арены.  
Крики толпы стали громче.  
Рейз мог бы закончить все в тот же момент, сбить мальчишку на землю и приставить меч к горлу, но предпочел отступить - люди на трибунах пришли за шоу, и именно шоу Рейз им обеспечивал. Он был сильнее, чем его противник, и мог позволить себе покрасоваться.   
Бой не клеился. Атаки чередовались с уклонениями и финтами, перетекали друг в друга движения, но пацан был техничен и предсказуем, и бой из полноценного противостояния превращался в какой-то вывернутый танец с оружием. Рейз вел в поединке и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что ведет в каком-нибудь дворцовом коруанте. Или как они там назывались?  
Обычно когда он выходил сражаться, мир выцветал, становился простым и понятным, и оставалась только арена и противник напротив. Рейз любил эту простоту, любил горячечное возбуждение боя, усталость мышц и возможность выложиться на пределе, но сегодня мысли никак не отключались.  
Мальчишка старался, хмурился и тратил себя без остатка. Рейз его уважал за это, даже завидовал немного.  
И постоянно отвлекался: то ловил себя на том, что подсчитывает возможную прибыль за бой, то возвращался мысленно к недавнему разговору с сестрой.  
Ее болезнь прогрессировала, и врачи все как один говорили - лекарства не помогают. Джанне нужно было чудо и как можно скорее, ей требовалась целительница, но помощь жриц Майенн стоила дорого. В Первой Лиге, в которой Рейз выступал, таких денег не платили.   
Паб, который он выкупил год назад, за вычетом княжеских налогов приносил совсем немного и едва окупал собственное содержание. И способов достать нужную сумму за короткий срок было совсем немного.  
Они крутились в голове хороводом, отвлекая от боя, и едва не стоили ему победы.  
Клинок противника мелькнул слева и ушел по дуге вниз, заставляя отступить и возвращая Рейза из воспоминаний: неплохой удар, неожиданный. Парень был быстр, молод и с отменной реакцией. Он молниеносно перекинул свой клинок из правой руки в левую обратным хватом, и только благодаря этому успел отбить контратаку. Он совершил всего одну крохотную ошибку - оступился, шагая назад, и потерял равновесие, в последний момент успев припасть на одно колено.  
Рейз двинулся вперед, чтобы закончить бой. Его спас отточенный за годы на арене воинский инстинкт - опасность! Берегись!  
Только благодаря ему Рейз дернулся назад, закрывая лицо, и успел вовремя: мелкий поганец исхитрился зачерпнуть свободной рукой песка и швырнул в глаза.  
Талантливый, з-зараза!   
Ему бы еще пару лет, и точно стал бы достойным противником.  
Рейз без всякой жалости выбил у парня оружие и от души несколько раз врезал по смазливой физиономии кулаком.  
Пацан до последнего пытался дать сдачи, смотрел волком и угомонился только когда почувствовал острие меча у своей глотки.  
Шум толпы накрыл морской волной, и Рейз запрокинул голову, впитывая победу и чужое внимание. Чем-то это напоминало ему о море: давно, когда мать еще была жива, она скопила денег на аренду зачарованной колесницы и взяла Рейза с сестрой в гавань Тейларан. Всего на пару дней навестить тетку, но Рейз все равно навсегда запомнил море - жару, соль на губах, песок под ногами и грохот волн.  
Может быть, он поэтому и прижился на Арене. Победа здесь - даже такая, как эта, совсем несложная - была его личным морем: жаром схватки, солью пота на губах, песком под ногами и грохотом трибун. Его личной стихией.  
И его личным источником жизни и денег.  
Он получил еще одну отметку о победе и оплату у распорядителя, и пошел к выходу. В коридоре за ареной обнаружился недавний противник Рейза. Пацан сидел на скамье, небрежно бросив клинок рядом с собой, и мазал наливающийся фингал какой-то мазью. От ушибов, скорее всего.  
Он заметил Рейза, зыркнул зло, но подвинулся в сторону, освобождая место, и протянул плошку с мазью. От нее остро и приятно пахло горьковатыми травами.  
Рейз на пробу зачерпнул немного, аккуратно смазал сбитые костяшки и сел рядом с парнишкой:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Лаэр Зейн. А вы Рейз. Нас объявляли до начала боя.  
\- До начала боя у меня не было повода запоминать, - Рейз пожал плечами.  
\- А теперь есть?  
Зейн смотрел на него пытливо, словно пытался прочесть мысли, и Рейз подмигнул:  
\- Кто знает? Может быть, еще пара лет, и станешь мне настоящим соперником.  
Он ожидал, что пацан будет польщен, может быть, даже скажет спасибо, но тот только окунул пальцы в мазь и продолжил обрабатывать синяки:  
\- Не стану. Я здесь только пока не получу три победы подряд.  
Спрашивать – зачем – было бессмысленно - Рейз и так знал: после трех побед в Первой или Второй одиночных Лигах можно было поместить свое имя на Аукцион - попытаться заинтересовать кого-нибудь из богатых господ, получать гладиаторский контракт и пропуск в Парную Лигу. И ошейник - гладиаторы-контрактники носили такие в знак принадлежности своим хозяевам: богатеям, дворянам, жрицам или чародейкам. Всем тем, кому деньги позволяли держать дорогую игрушку.  
Рейза обычно воротило от одной мысли о том, что придется под кого-то прогнуться - под какую-то бабу, которой было слишком скучно сидеть дома, но и ему случалось задумываться о Парной Лиге. В ней действительно платили больше, там бойцы были лучше - настоящие звери, с которыми пришлось бы выкладываться на пределе своих возможностей.  
А Джанна нуждалась в помощи жриц.  
"Обещай мне, пожалуйста, что не станешь делать глупостей, - попросила она в последнюю их встречу, когда Рейз уже собирался уходить. - Ты и так годами пытался меня спасти. Хватит. Иногда нужно просто принять, что не все пациенты выздоравливают".  
Он, конечно, пообещал ей не делать глупостей и, естественно, соврал. Так или иначе, любым способом, если исцелить сестру могло только чудо, Рейз собирался достать для нее чудо.  
\- Тоже думаете о Парной Лиге, да? - Зейн подвинулся на скамье, смерил его взглядом с головы до ног и кривовато улыбнулся. - Сразу видно.   
\- Что видно?  
\- Безысходность в глазах. В Парную Лигу обычно идут не от хорошей жизни. Большинству, как правило, очень нужны деньги.  
В этом пацан был прав. Рейз и сам был из этого большинства. Ему просто не хотелось нацеплять на себя ошейник.  
\- Там все будет намного сложнее, - Рейз сказал об этом не для Зейна, скорее для себя. Хотел услышать, как это звучит. - Ты не один на один на Арене, противники сильнее. Вероятность покалечиться больше. Ну и сам контракт, конечно, не сахар. Думаешь, оно того стоит?  
Пацан пожал плечами и посмотрел вперед - со скамейки, на которой они расположились, можно было разглядеть часть общего зала, в котором проходили бои - и ответил:  
\- Зависит от того, что вы хотите получить.  
  
***  
В день, когда Силана отправилась на войну, было ветрено и снежно. Люди бросали рябину под копыта коней, и железные подковы перемалывали яркие ягоды в грязную жижу, а Силана куталась в свое жреческое одеяние, держала спину ровной, сидя в седле своего небесного ската, и верила, что все обязательно будет хорошо.  
Когда она по приказу Храма отправилась на войну, Силана была белой жрицей. Одной из двухсот целительниц, которых король шантажом заставил отдать армии.  
Ее пугала война, ей было тяжело уезжать из дома и оставлять больную мать на Калеба, но она верила, что там, среди раненых и умирающих, будет нужнее.  
Внутри нее горело пламя Огненной Майенн - и это пламя могло творить чудеса: затягивать раны, придавать сил, отгонять холод даже в самую страшную, самую темную ночь.  
Тогда, в тот давний морозный день, Силана гордилась своей силой, была наивна и не понимала до конца, чему ее учили в Храме: Великая Майенн вложила в людей огонь, чтобы они сами творили чудеса. Но огонь - это не только тепло очага и исцеляющий свет, огонь - это лесные пожары и пепелища сгоревших городов, погребальные костры и крики погибающих в пламени.   
Чудеса не обязательно были хорошими. Иногда они убивали.  
В самые темные, самые страшные дни войны огонь, способный убивать, армии был нужнее, чем заживляющий раны свет.  
Тогда Силана еще не знала: если целительница хотя бы раз использовала пламя против живого человека, она становилась алой жрицей. Ее сила менялась: намного тяжелее становилось исцелять, намного проще сжигать дотла. Въедался в кожу запах дыма, или же это просто так казалось.  
Из двухсот служительниц Майенн, которых Храм отправил воевать, домой вернулось чуть больше половины. Многие вернулись алыми, не только Силана.  
Конечно, к ней приходили, предлагали работу - те, кто знал, на что она была способна. Наемники, как правило, один раз даже неприметный человек в сером из королевской коллегии дознавателей.  
Она всем отказывала: от одной мысли о том, чтобы снова применить пламя против кого-то к горлу подкатывала тошнота и с головой накрывало воспоминаниями: криками раненых, звоном оружия и неистребимой вонью горелого мяса.  
Но на гладиаторской арене, в Парной Лиге ей не пришлось бы сражаться. Там дрались и соревновались друг с другом гладиаторы, их наниматели просто предоставляли себя в качестве цели.   
Когда-то давно, если благородной женщине бросали вызов, она выставляла на поединок своего воина-представителя, который защищал ее честь или правоту. Парная Лига родилась из таких поединков и использовала их в качестве основного сюжета: бойцы дрались за право получить благородную женщину. Изначально победитель имел право сделать с хозяйкой проигравшего все, что пожелает. Изнасилования и убийства на заре парных игр были нормой, но теперь условия смягчились: поединки почти никогда не заканчивались смертью, а победитель просто срывал с груди "цели" цветок и получал выкуп за ее жизнь.  
Силана не хотела участвовать в боях на Арене, наверное, даже смотреть бы их не пошла добровольно, но нужно было платить за дом и жить на что-то. Она больше не могла работать целительницей при Храме - ее способностей едва хватало, чтобы вылечить одного серьезно больного человека в месяц.  
До прихода Калеба оставалась еще крошечная надежда - поговорить с ним и разделить дом на двоих - тогда налог был бы меньше.   
Эта надежда с самого начала была глупой и очень упрямой, и умом Силана понимала, что не имела на нее права. Теперь даже такой не осталось.  
Когда Калеб ушел, она заставила себя вытереть с пола его грязные следы, тщательно вымыла и убрала посуду и долго не могла уснуть, ворочаясь в постели. И на следующий же день вечером пошла на Арену.   
Несмотря на то, что уже стемнело, на улицах было полно народу – в дамнах, седьмой день недели – ремесленные лавочки закрывались раньше, а бары и купальни, наоборот, работали до рассвета. Повсюду приветливо горели огни в чашах, двери и окна украшали венки из рябины, сновали подсвеченные чародейскими огнями самоходные экипажи, летали скаты и пахло жареными каштанами.   
С утра похолодало, лужи на мостовой покрылись тонкой корочкой льда и ветви, покрытые инеем, казались присыпанными пеплом.  
У Силаны не было теплого плаща, и когда холод становился совсем нестерпимым, она останавливалась погреть руки у чаш с огнем. Можно было бы использовать пламя Майенн, но после войны Силана старалась делать это как можно реже.  
Гладиаторская Арена располагалась на другом конце города, и путь от дома до нее пешком занимал около двух часов. За это время ноги в осенних сапогах совсем замерзли.  
Громадный гладиаторский комплекс был построен на холме, на самой окраине западных кварталов - несколько колец-арен и каменных пристроек, соединенных между собой переходами, казался отдельным городом. Говорили, что эти коридоры и пристройки внутри были настоящим лабиринтом, в котором можно было легко потеряться.  
Письмо-приглашение - типовое, отпечатанное на наборной табличке - лежало у Силаны в небольшой полотняной сумке. Оно было коротким, и абсолютно стандартным - выбивалось только имя, написанное от руки.  
"С уважением,  
_Силане Байрнс_ ".  
Возле входа на арену Первой Лиги, у исполинских деревянных ворот, с которых скалились резные волчьи морды, толпились люди - кто-то оплачивал вход, кто-то вышел поговорить или сделать ставки. Те, кому не хватало денег, стояли у входа и пытались подглядеть, что происходило внутри.  
Силана слышала крики зрителей, лязг металла о металл и видела отсветы огненной чаши на плитах мостовой.  
Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не развернуться и не уйти сразу. Паника накатила волной, пепельным покрывалом: пожалуйста, только не снова. Пожалуйста, я не хочу.  
Силана зажмурилась и повторила про себя, как молитву:  
Это не бой. Это просто спорт.  
Это не битва.  
Не битва.  
Воздух пах холодом, рябиной и пеплом, и оскалившие пасти волки у входа как будто задавали вопрос: что ты сделаешь? Останешься здесь? Или ты пойдешь дальше?  
На войне она всегда заставляла себя: ну же, всего один шаг вперед. Иди, если уже не можешь бежать. Ползи, если уже не можешь идти.  
_В левой моей ладони пламя, в правой моей ладони пламя, и оно ведет меня сквозь пепел и смерть._  
Это всегда ей помогало раньше, помогло и теперь.  
Силана заставила себя сделать глубокий вдох, выдох и успокоиться.  
Отступать ей все равно было некуда.  
Она подошла к стражнику у тяжелых ворот, предъявила письмо-приглашение, и ее пропустили бесплатно, а внутри сразу стало легче.  
Над головой смыкался стеклянный купол, горели чародейские огни, освещая песок Арены, и возбужденно переговаривались люди на трибунах - наверное, следующий поединок должен был вот-вот начаться.  
Силане не следовало задерживаться - ей нужно было найти распорядителя и показать ему письмо, зарегистрировать свое право на участие в Парной Лиге и в Аукционе, но что-то заставило ее помедлить. Предчувствие, едва уловимое ощущение, что нужно задержаться.  
Прозвучал гонг. Тягучий низкий звук отдался в костях и прошелся дрожью вдоль позвоночника.  
Когда первый из гладиаторов вышел на арену, публика отозвалась, приветствуя его криками и аплодисментами. Его объявил судья, но Силана не расслышала имя.  
Следом на Арену вышел второй боец.  
Он был высоким, темноволосым мужчиной лет тридцати. Мощные спину и плечи покрывала татуировка - абстрактный черный рисунок, который в первую секунду показался Силане похожим на пламя.  
Он двигался легко и уверенно, этот гладиатор, вскинул руки кулаками вверх, красуясь перед публикой, и усмехнулся почти как мальчишка.  
\- Рейз! - выкрикнул кто-то из толпы, и этот крик подхватили другие голоса, как ритмичные удары сердца:  
Рейз! Рейз! Рейз!  
Его любила публика, и эта любовь пропитывала воздух.  
У гладиатора - Рейза - было красивое тело. Сильное, гибкое тело бойца.  
У него было красивое лицо - мужественное, с правильными чертами.  
Но Силану поразило не это.  
По-настоящему красивым Рейза делала та уверенность, с которой он вышел на Арену, невидимая сила, которая исходила от него волнами и заставляла воздух искрить. Он был на своем месте - этот гладиатор, он был в своей стихии, и он не боялся. Он выходил на бой с радостью и предвкушением, с сосредоточенной собранностью человека, который уверен в своем мастерстве.  
Силана не могла отвести от него взгляда. Ей даже не было за это стыдно - за жажду, выворачивающую, неутолимую жажду и желание вдохнуть этого человека полной грудью.  
Иногда на войне, в бесконечные, изматывающие часы ожидания перед атакой, она оглядывалась вокруг и думала - все они сломаны. Она и каждый, кто воевал вместе с ней. Силана смотрела в пустые, выцветшие лица, будто припорошенные пеплом, и видела - за отупляющей усталостью, за решимостью, за редкими улыбками был страх. Глубоко внутри, как невидимая трещина, несмываемое клеймо войны - намертво въевшийся запах гари.  
В каждом, кто заставлял себя брать в руки оружие, в каждом, кто находил в себе силы убивать снова, и снова плестись вперед.  
Дожить до конца дня, дожить до конца недели. Снова увидеть весну.  
Они все были калеками, и они ковыляли к победе, используя оружие, как костыли.  
Но этот человек, этот гладиатор Рейз, он был целым. Он не опирался на клинок, он превращал его в продолжение собственной руки.  
Силане было больно на него смотреть и невозможно оторваться: как впервые вдохнуть вместо дыма ледяной зимний воздух.  
\- Рейз! Рейз! Рейз! - бесновалась толпа.  
На него смотрели тысячи глаз, а он вдруг повернулся к Силане, как будто почувствовал что-то, отсалютовал шутливо мечом, и женщина рядом вскочила, замахала ему рукой, крича его имя.  
Силана боялась пошевелиться. Она чувствовала себя вымазанной в саже с головы до ног, в несмываемой черной копоти. Ей казалось, если бы она дотронулась до этого человека, остался бы грязный отпечаток ладони. Она бы никогда так не поступила.  
И все же ей отчаянно захотелось, чтобы в Парной Лиге ее гладиатором стал именно он. Это было трусливое желание, постыдное - присосаться пиявкой к чужим силе и уверенности, найти в них оправдание для себя.  
Согласился бы он?  
Участвовал ли вообще в Аукционе и хотел ли в Парную Лигу?  
И как глупо было: увидеть человека один раз и выбрать его с одного взгляда, с первого вдоха?  
Снова гулко ударил гонг, давая сигнал к началу боя.  
Силана не могла двинуться - ничего не осталось, только сильная гибкая мужская фигура на арене. Звуки отдалились, и словно само собой под кожей потекло пламя Майенн, алое, как кровь - только протянуть руку и пролить его с кончиков пальцев. Оно не мешало, не угрожало вырваться из под контроля, просто грело теплом.  
В бою Рейз завораживал - его мастерство, легкость, с которой он действовал. Расчетливая, спокойная уверенность опытного бойца. Он двигался, и казалось, татуировки на его спине обращались в пламя.  
Женщина рядом орала его имя.  
Силана не смогла бы издать ни звука, даже если бы ее ударили.  
Когда Рейз победил, зрители повскакивали с мест, кажется, она единственная, кто остался сидеть, оцепенело и бездумно глядя вперед.  
Судья поднял табличку с именем победителя вверх - отметка о новой победе еще дымилась - а потом протянул ее Рейзу.  
Кажется, для Аукциона? Ее ведь отдавали, если гладиатор хотел перейти в Парную Лигу?  
Рейз отсалютовал клинком зрителям, помог подняться своему противнику и пошел прочь. Только когда он скрылся с глаз, Силана заставила себя встать, чувствуя странную беспомощность и растерянность.  
Нужно было найти распорядителя, зарегистрироваться и попасть на Аукцион.  
Простые и понятные несколько шагов, которые она определила для себя заранее.  
Один за другим, но почему-то даже дышать теперь стало тяжело.  
Совсем не оставалось сил, как когда-то на войне.  
_В левой моей ладони пламя, в правой моей ладони пламя, и оно ведет меня сквозь тени и страх_.  
Не сразу, но Силана все же спустилась со зрительских трибун и пошла в сторону коридоров, искать распорядителя.  
  
***  
Прежде чем окончательно решиться, Рейз сходил в Храм Майенн - он уже был там три года назад, спрашивал, сколько будет стоить исцеление для сестры, когда она только заболела. Жрицы брали дорого, очень дорого, а он почти все свои деньги заплатил за помещение для паба.   
В то время врачи еще надеялись на лекарства - случаи выздоровления бывали не так уж редко.  
Пятьдесят из ста, как ему говорили, и тогда казалось, что это неплохие шансы.  
Джанна сама настояла на лечении без жриц. Сказала: "может быть, это не так серьезно, Рейз".   
"Я очень хочу выздороветь. Воля же тоже многое решает".  
"У меня хорошее предчувствие насчет этого врача".  
Не нужно было ее слушать.  
Сначала - первые полтора года - казалось, что лекарства помогают, Джанне стало немного лучше, а потом хуже. И после это повторялось еще много раз: лучше, хуже. Немного лучше. Намного хуже. Это были годы войны, денег становилось все меньше и меньше - на помощь жрицы все равно бы не хватило, а врачи говорили, что надежда все еще есть.  
Вот и ее не осталось.  
Теперь помочь Джанне могли только жрицы Майенн. Болезнь перешла в последнюю стадию, и цена за чудо тоже изменилась.  
Рейзу предстояло сделать выбор: или продать паб и надеяться, что оставшиеся деньги за лечение Храм согласится принимать небольшими частями, или перейти в Парную Лигу и постараться собрать нужную сумму, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Рейз выбрал Лигу и на всякий случай принялся подыскивать покупателя для паба.  
Он не собирался становится гладиатором по контракту навсегда, только на полгода, но коробило от самой мысли об ошейнике. Рейз ненавидел подчиняться.  
Его последний бой на Арене - последний из трех, необходимых для того, чтобы попасть на Аукцион - был с Джагро, одним из немногих бойцов в Первой Лиге, кто мог биться с Рейзом на равных. С Джагро, в отличие от мальчишки Зейна, нужно было выкладываться на пределе.   
Зрителей собралось больше обычного, и хотелось подарить им достойное зрелище. Напоследок.  
Вон тому старику, жующему лепешку с мясом, и тому парню, важно приосанившемуся на скамье рядом со своей женщиной. Девушке в одном из первых рядов, которой Рейз отсалютовал перед боем. Мелкому белобрысому пацану, который пришел с отцом.  
Рейз любил свою публику.  
Прозвучал гонг, Джагро сделал первый выпад вперед, и все вокруг кроме поединка перестало иметь значение. Мир стал простым и понятным, каким бывал только на Арене.  
Победа оказалась сладкой, настоящей. Не только над Джагро, над собой - смог, получилось. Вышел против равного и оказался лучше.  
Судья отдал Рейзу табличку с именем и отметками побед и сделал сигнал снова ударить в гонг - так принято было провожать гладиаторов.  
Но стоило уйти с Арены, удовольствие от победы выветрилось, как и не было. Выставлять себя на продажу не хотелось. Хотелось вернуться домой, завалиться спать и сделать вид, что до утра все само собой исправится. В детстве Рейз так и делал, и Джанна иногда приходила к нему в комнату и рассказывала ему сказки.  
Теперь он пошел на Аукцион. Арена Парной Лиги, рядом с которой его проводили - сама крупная из всех - располагалась немного в стороне от основных зданий, и не зная пути можно было часами плутать по коридорам.  
В зале для Аукциона было шумно и душно. Возле входа располагался стол распорядителя и помощника, который размещал имена гладиаторов-претендентов на доске с информацией, а в дальнем конце был небольшой помост, вокруг которого собралась небольшая толпа - будущие хозяева выбирали себе бойцов.  
В углу, совсем неподалеку, между двумя колоннами стоял стол торговца, заваленный ошейниками. Они были разные – совсем простые или похожие на ювелирные украшения, но и на те, и на другие Рейзу было одинаково противно смотреть.  
Он думал, что регистрация затянется, но оказалось, что времени та занимала совсем немного. Имя Рейза внесли в единую книгу претендентов – старую, с потертым темным переплетом – а потом его отправили на полосу испытаний. Ее проходил каждый, кто хотел попасть в Парную Лигу, и за прохождение ставили оценку, на которую потенциальные хозяева могли ориентироваться при выборе.  
Рейз считал это глупостью – если уж человеку нужен был гладиатор, лучше было смотреть бойца в деле, на арене, но, видимо, благородные дамы и высокие господа считали такое ниже своего достоинства.  
Полоса оказалась не столько сложной, сколько коварной, и она требовала полной сосредоточенности – избежать ловушек, высчитать наилучший маршрут. В Парной Лиге перед боями гладиаторам часто приходилось выполнять похожие задания – добывать оружие и доспехи, находить ключи, открывавшие двери к следующей части испытания. На Арене, где Рейз выступал, поединки были просто поединками, но в Парной Лиге из них делали настоящее шоу, в котором сам бой превращался просто в еще одну часть общего представления.   
Публике нравилось, а Рейз давно понял и принял простую истину Арены – зритель всегда прав.  
Да и полосу в результате он прошел с неплохим результатом – пятое место из двадцати претендентов.  
Ему оставался только последний этап – самый сложный и самый мерзкий. Тот, от которого его с самого начала воротило: нужно было выставить себя на продажу.  
\- Дальше туда, - распорядитель махнул рукой в сторону помоста в дальнем углу. – Разденешься внизу, вещи можешь положить на скамью, там есть. На помосте встанешь пятым слева. Руки за голову, ноги шире. Не разговаривай, если к тебе не обращаются, не поднимай взгляда. Не шевелись. Господам разрешено осматривать и трогать, - он говорил отрывисто и равнодушно, и Рейз отчаянно стискивал зубы, заставляя себя молчать. Хотя ответить хотелось: поделиться, что он думал обо всех дамах и всех господах разом, о контрактах и об ошейниках, и что в гробу он видел всю Парную Лигу.  
Но Джанна говорила ему не делать глупостей.  
Возле помоста еще один помощник распорядителя надписал на груди Рейза оценку за полосу испытаний и его номер – пять ноль семь. Пятое место в день дарнах.  
Краска была жирная, темно-красная, как кровь, и казалась липкой на ощупь.  
Рейз старался не думать о том, что его надписали, как скот на продажу, и вообще ни о чем не думать.  
Он разделся, поднялся на помост, встал так, как стояли остальные: руки за головой, ноги на ширине плеч.   
Некоторых бойцов уже осматривали: женщины в дорогой одежде и мужчины со взглядами, какие Рейз видел только у оценщиков поднимались на помост, подходили ближе. Щупали мышцы, смотрели зубы.  
Рейз никогда не стыдился собственного тела. Он привык нравиться и привык к тому, что на него смотрят: кто-то с восхищением, кто-то с завистью, кто-то с похотью. Кто-то с равнодушием – нечасто, но бывали и такие.  
Раньше на него никогда не смотрели как на товар, как на вещь. Взгляды были липкими, противными. Отравленными – никто из них не видел в Рейзе человека. Только инструмент.   
Иногда его трогали: задницу – проверяли ягодичные мышцы, - руки и спину, бедра. Первый раз Рейз чуть не залепил мужику-оценщику между глаз, а потом просто заставлял себя пялиться вперед и раз за разом считать от пятидесяти до нуля.  
Никто его ни о чем не спрашивал, никто не пытался с ним заговорить или предложить контракт. Просто смотрели, делали для себя какие-то выводы и переключались дальше.  
Потом на помост поднялась женщина, и Рейз сразу понял – она отличалась от остальных.  
Противный холодок прошел вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Госпожа Мелеза, надо же, вы снова с нами, - поприветствовал ее мужчина-оценщик с усмешкой, а Рейз мимоходом отметил, что сам за такую усмешку вполне мог бы дать в морду. – Я бы сказал, что я удивлен, но я не удивлен.  
\- Мастер Ларн, - женщина – Мелеза – коротко поклонилась, и тихо звякнули серебряные подвески в ее волосах. – Было бы чему удивляться. Я прихожу на Аукцион слишком часто. Милый, - она повернулась к гладиатору, застывшему у нее за левым плечом. – Кажется, прошлый раз был позавчера.  
Гладиатор смотрел прямо перед собой, стоял, расправив плечи, и черный ошейник на его горле казался удавкой:  
\- Да, моя госпожа.  
Она отвернулась от него, подошла к Рейзу и провела руками по его плечам, как будто ощупывала дорогую вещь.  
Он вздрогнул – ладони у госпожи Мелезы оказались ледяными. Не просто холодными, они как будто сами высасывали тепло.  
У гладиатора потемнел взгляд и желваки заиграли. Рейз готов был поклясться, больше всего этому мужику хотелось подойти, отодрать от него свою хозяйку и залепить ей оплеуху.   
\- Это потому, Грей, - ласково сказала она, - что меня тошнит от тебя. Ты надоел мне настолько, что каждое утро я пью противорвотное зелье. Настолько, что я просыпаюсь и думаю: может быть, сегодня я променяю его на первого попавшегося недоучку. Я думаю: ни одна куча мусора, ни один кусок дерьма не может быть хуже, чем ты. Так что, может быть, мне заменить тебя на этого мальчика из Первой Лиги?  
Она говорила мягко, почти нежно, голос сочился как яд, и гладила Рейза – по груди, по животу. Ничего она не оценивала, прикосновение было откровенной лаской.  
Эта Мелеза была красивой женщиной – темноволосой, изящной, с лукаво изогнутым ртом и хищными темными глазами.   
Ее волосы были уложены в причудливую прическу, переплетены цепочками и украшены хрусталем. У нее была отличная фигура, Рейз вполне мог это признать, дорогое темно-синее платье подчеркивало высокую грудь и тонкую талию.  
И его все равно воротило от этой твари. Ему хотелось сбросить ее ледяные руки, его тошнило от ее запаха – приторного и слишком сладкого. Но самым мерзким было ее отношение.  
\- Не молчи, Грей, - добавила она. – Это приказ.  
Ее гладиатор, Грей, смотрел, как она лапает другого мужика, и Рейз был уверен – еще чуть-чуть, и будет драка.  
И если чутье Рейза хоть чего-то стоило, выйти из нее победителем было бы очень непросто. Грей был большим мужиком – высоким, массивным, заматеревшим медведем. Он был тяжелее Рейза, старше, скорее всего еще и опытнее, и – хуже того – он был вооружен.  
А еще он был в ярости.  
«Мужик, бросай эту суку и беги. В задницу к Ирбису такую хозяйку и такой контракт, - хотелось сказать Рейзу. – От тварей нужно держаться подальше».  
Но жить ему все же хотелось больше.  
\- Как будет угодно моей госпоже, - после непродолжительной паузы ответил Грей.  
Рейз видел, чего ему это стоило, и потому бесился еще сильнее. Даже не из-за поведения самой Мелезы – с ней все было понятно, она просто была мразью – а из-за того, как под нее прогибался здоровый сильный мужик.  
\- Именно, - ее улыбка - ядовитая, приторная, - из-за красной помады выглядела, как открытая рана. – Как мне будет угодно. Потому что ты, ничтожество, нужен только пока я считаю, что ты нужен. Верно?  
\- Да.  
\- Да?..  
\- Да, моя госпожа.  
\- Вот и отлично.   
Мелеза повернулась, качнулась прядь ее волос, и Рейз увидел мельком крохотную татуировку в уголке глаза: треугольник, пересеченный чертой. Знак чародейки.  
\- Видите, мастер Ларн, мне срочно нужно заменить одну собаку на другую, - мило улыбнувшись, продолжила она.  
Ларн все еще смотрел на нее с усмешкой:  
\- Ваше "срочно" длится около полугода, госпожа. Это самая неторопливая спешка, которую я видел в жизни.  
\- Правда? - у нее оказался мелодичный смех, красивый и отравленный. - Как мало вы видели, мастер Ларн. А ты что скажешь, мальчик? - она впервые обратилась к Рейзу напрямую, заглянула в глаза.  
Она ни на секунду не сомневалась, что он ей подыграет. Что все стерпит и тоже прогнется, как этот ее Грей.  
\- Руки от меня убери, - ответил Рейз. - Мне ты не хозяйка. Я вообще терпеть не могу сук.  
Ее лицо стало таким изумленным, почти комичным, она отдернулась, а потом темные глаза почернели от злости. Лицо - улыбчивое, красивое - превратилось в маску:  
\- Надо же, какой гордый.  
Рейз вдруг неожиданно отчетливо осознал, что вокруг стало неестественно тихо. Смолкли все разговоры, и все взгляды теперь были на нем - оценивающие, липкие.  
Он бросил вызов одной из хозяев, и теперь остальные ждали, что дальше.  
Мелеза не пошевелилась, не сделала даже жеста рукой - только показалось, что белесый туман сгустился над ее фигурой.  
У Рейза подкосились ноги, и он рухнул на колени, когда ледяная, равнодушная сила проникла под кожу, перехватила контроль над телом. Эта сила заставила его сцепить руки за спиной и выгнуться, подставляя шею.  
\- Смелый, красивый мальчик, - шепнула Мелеза.  
Он попытался оскалиться, отдернуться.  
"Отпусти меня, мразь!"  
Но ничего не получилось, только тошнота подкатила к горлу.  
\- Знаешь, - Мелеза коснулась пальцами его губ, провела задумчиво, словно изучала наощупь. - Я захочу, и ты сделаешь все, что угодно. Например, откроешь рот и будешь ублажать моего Грея, пока он не кончит на этот болтливый язык.  
"Отпусти!" - от усилий Рейза затрясло.  
Ненависть плеснула изнутри волной: убить эту тварь, уничтожить.  
\- Госпожа Мелеза, - предупреждающе окликнул ее Ларн. - Это переходит всякие границы.  
\- Думаете? А мне кажется, всем хочется шоу. Смотрите, мы привлекли внимание. Давайте спросим зрителей, что будет дальше.  
Только попробуй. Только посмей, я раздавлю твою поганую глотку!  
Не получалось издать ни звука, даже захрипеть.  
Чужие взгляды жгли как каленое железо.  
Мелеза рассмеялась, ощущение ее силы пропало, а Рейз не удержав равновесия, рухнул на помост.  
\- Просто шучу, милый. Ты же не думал, что я всерьез?  
Она отступила назад, и Грей встал рядом с ней, красноречиво положив ладонь на рукоять клинка.  
Рейз кое-как сел, сплюнул на помост:  
\- Будешь защищать ее? После того, что делает эта... - он хотел сказать "мразь", но все же не решился, - женщина.  
\- Я всегда на стороне моей госпожи.  
Грей смотрел на него с легким сочувствием, и - можно было не сомневаться - с точно таким же легким сочувствием не постеснялся бы рубануть мечом.  
Мелеза улыбалась, мило и весело, и если бы они были один на один, Рейз нашел бы способ скормить ей ее улыбку. Плевать, что пришлось бы бить женщину. Эту женщину ему было не жалко.  
\- Ты же не ждал иного, мальчик?  
Никто не попытался ей возразить.  
Рейз кое-как встал - после морока тело слушалось плохо - и спустился с помоста. Натянул одежду, взял оружие и пошел к доске с именами.  
Табличка отдиралась тяжело, треснула посередине, прежде чем удалось ее снять.  
Да и плевать на трещину, он не собирался возвращаться в Парную Лигу. Одного взгляда на эту гниль было достаточно.  
  
***  
Здания гладиаторской Арены строили не одновременно, и дополнительные переходы и коридоры между ними появлялись спонтанно - их никто специально не планировал. В лабиринте между двумя частями можно было бродить часами, просто ошибившись поворотом.  
Закутки, тупики и пристройки громоздились друг на друге, соединялись лестницами и дополнительными арками.  
Рейз неплохо в них ориентировался, даже там, где бывал нечасто, но он все равно покружил по переходам минут двадцать, прежде чем вернуться в здание Первой Лиги. Не из-за того, что потерялся - просто слишком кипел от бешенства и никак не мог остановиться. Ему хотелось подраться с кем-нибудь и выплеснуть злость.  
Ему хотелось вернуться на Аукцион и высказать Мелезе и прочим богатым уродам все, что Рейз о них думал.  
Хотелось напиться, в конце концов, и, может быть, снять девчонку - из тех, что берут дорого, но позволяют делать с собой все, что угодно.  
На душе было погано, и от собственных мыслей становилось еще поганее.  
Обычно, если день выдавался паршивым, Рейз шел спустить пар на тренировочную арену, или спать, или просто бродил по городу, но в этот раз хотелось именно напиться. Так, чтобы вообще ничего не помнить, даже собственного имени.  
Хуже унижения и даже хуже чужих презрительных взглядов жгло собственное бессилие.  
Ведь знал же, что от Парной Лиги нужно держаться подальше. И все равно сунулся, как идиот.  
Люди в коридорах сторонились его, не пытались окликнуть или заговорить, и Рейза это устраивало. Наверное, они чувствовали, что в таком состоянии его лучше не трогать.  
Ему стоило бы остановиться. Успокоиться, но вместе с бессилием и бешенством накатывала тоска.  
Как море.  
\- Пожалуйста, подождите, - окликнул тихий женский голос совсем рядом. - Господин Рейз. Подождите, пожалуйста.  
Он развернулся слишком резко и инстинктивно потянулся к оружию – просто от неожиданности – едва не столкнувшись с какой-то девчонкой в сером плаще. Он наверняка сбил бы ее с ног, если бы она не отпрянула назад в последнюю секунду. Даже стыдно стало.  
Девчонка была невысокая, симпатичная и очень молодая. Волосы до плеч слегка растрепались, на щеках проступил румянец - от смущения или от бега - а глаза смотрели немного испуганно. Неудивительно, в общем-то, - ее только что чуть не сбил гладиатор. Чудо, что она вообще не убежала с криками.  
У нее были странные волосы: в первую секунду Рейзу показалось, что это иней, и только потом он понял - нет, просто в обычных темных волосах тонкими нитями поблескивало серебро.  
Он еще успел подумать "красиво" прежде, чем понял, что это седина.  
А на вид девчонке было не больше двадцати трех.  
Она куталась в плащ - хороший, но явно старый - словно мерзла, хотя в коридоре было довольно тепло.  
\- Простите, - мягко сказала она наконец, когда молчание затянулось. - Я здесь по поводу контракта.  
Наверное, Рейзу сразу следовало понять, в чем дело - все-таки женщины не бродили просто так по коридорам Арены в одиночку, тем более в такое время.  
Девчонке нужна была работа. После войны таких стало много - женщин, потерявших отцов, мужей и братьев и неспособных прокормить себя. Они приходили на Арену, когда уже не видели для себя иного выхода. Бордель для гладиаторов предлагал им контракты на "обслуживание" бойцов.  
Это была паршивая работа, на которой мало кто задерживался. Но это было лучше, чем умирать от голода. По крайней мере, многие так считали.  
Рейз смотрел на девчонку, пытался представить среди остальных шлюх, и ему было ее жаль.  
Злость прошла как и не было. Рейз так бесился из-за того, что случилось на Аукционе, чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, униженным, но на самом деле случались ситуации намного, намного хуже.  
\- Как тебя зовут? - он устало потер лицо ладонями, чувствуя, как внезапно накатила усталость.   
\- Силана Байрнс.  
У нее был тихий голос. В нем не было неуверенности, но приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы расслышать.  
Он подумал вдруг, что если она из богатой семьи, наверное, ей даже не доводилось раньше говорить с мужчиной один на один.  
Такую как она - тихую, вежливую - в борделе сожрали бы в первый же день. Рейз не мог ей помочь, но мог хотя бы предостеречь.  
\- Слушай, Силана, - начал он. - Не знаю, зачем тебе это, но просто поверь - контракт не для тебя. Здесь не церемонятся и бывают довольно грубыми. Так что если у тебя есть хоть какой-нибудь... любой другой выход, поверь - он лучше.  
Она зябко передернула плечами, заглянула ему в глаза. Честно и прямо, даже странно - обычно женщины этого не делали:  
\- Я сильнее, чем вам кажется. И я уже все для себя решила, - она потянулась к нему, словно хотела дотронуться, но в последний момент передумала. - Спасибо за ваши слова, но я не могу отступиться.  
Он и не ждал иного, но все равно было горько от мысли: пока такие мрази как Мелеза увешивались серебром и хрусталем, девчонки вроде Силаны были вынуждены продавать себя за кусок хлеба.  
\- Я искала распорядителя и заблудилась, - продолжила она мягко. - Здесь настоящий лабиринт. Мне повезло, что вы еще не ушли. Я хотела поговорить с вами прежде, чем заключать контракт.  
Он не был идиотом и догадывался зачем.  
Наверное, она видела его на Арене. Может быть, ей показалось, что так будет проще: если первым станет тот, кого она сама выбрала.  
Да и почему бы и нет? Он ведь и сам не так давно думал о том, чтобы снять шлюху.  
Он мог бы стать для Силаны первым, мог бы доставить ей удовольствие и забыться в ее теле, забросить все проблемы подальше.  
У нее были красивые руки. Аккуратные маленькие ладони, тонкие запястья. Рейз мог бы раздеть ее, развернуть как подарок. Попробовать, какая она на вкус, заставить ее просить еще. Послушать ее стоны и крики.  
Они стояли достаточно близко, чтобы Рейз чувствовал ее запах - немного зимний, слегка горчащий от дыма, как будто она стояла близко к костру.  
\- Я знаю, я не первая, кто к вам подошел, - Силана нервным жестом одернула рукава. - И я понимаю, что так не принято.  
Рейз фыркнул - просто потому что не ожидал этого услышать:  
\- Ну, ты точно в первой десятке.  
Он многим нравился, конечно, но женщины не выстраивались в очередь в его постель.  
И они не смотрели ему в глаза как эта Силана - спокойно и прямо.  
\- Что вы скажете?  
Что он мог ей ответить?  
Она ему нравилась. Он мог бы предложить ей неплохую цену, чтобы она ушла домой после и хотя бы пару недель не думала о борделе. Он мог бы изучить ее тело в деталях, чтобы она совсем забыла про стыд.  
\- Десять эйров, - сказал Рейз. - Если ты согласна, здесь есть комнаты для гладиаторов.  
И шлюх, но этого он добавлять не стал.  
Силана нахмурилась, осторожно отступила на шаг. Наверное, она сомневалась.  
Хотя, конечно, сомневалась. Как и любой на ее месте.  
\- Это... немалая сумма.  
\- Да, - не стал спорить Рейз. Наверное, не стоило так тратиться, в его-то положении, но и предлагать ей меньше он не мог. Не хотел ее обесценивать. - Если сомневаешься, тебе лучше вообще забыть о контракте.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь, - ответила она. Тихо и серьезно. - Я все обдумала и все для себя решила. Покажите, куда идти.  
  
***  
Это было глупо - потеряться вот так, на пути к Аукциону, но что бы Силана ни делала, раз за разом она попадала в какие-то новые, незнакомые ей коридоры или возвращалась к Арене Первой Лиги.  
Люди, которых она спрашивала, давали советы, которые противоречили друг другу, как будто пытались отправить Силану к двум разным распорядителям. Поиски нужного коридора изматывали, было отчаянно за себя стыдно и страшно - вдруг Аукцион закончится быстрее, чем она успеет его найти.  
Очень хотелось поговорить с Рейзом до того, как ему предложит контракт кто-нибудь другой.  
Был ли у Силаны шанс?  
В коридорах тускло светили чародейские светильники - старые, выцветшие до белизны, тихо отдавались шаги по камням пола. Людей было совсем немного, и чем дольше Силана пыталась найти Аукцион, тем меньше их становилось.  
Постепенно крики со стороны Арены затихли, поединки закончились.  
Несколько раз, отчаявшись, она читала Молитву Пути - один из даров Майенн.  
"Огненная Мать не решает проблем и не дарит милостей, - так им когда-то объясняла старшая жрица. - Она создала главное чудо - мир во всем его разнообразии форм, и нас по своему образу и подобию. Поэтому чудеса мы должны творить сами".  
Молитва Пути как раз и была одним из чудес, которым Храм обучал своих дочерей.  
Не божественным чудом, разумеется. Человеческим.  
Но Силане оно всегда давалось плохо.  
Она тянулась своей силой и своим разумом наружу, пыталась сплести его с нитями всего сущего.  
_Госпожа моя в пламени, услышь мой голос. Ты пустота и холод и ты первый огонь, породивший мир. Проведи меня по струне к моей цели._  
Пламя наполняло ее, отзывалось дрожью и тянуло вперед, по еще одному коридору, в еще один поворот.  
"В каждом моем шаге ты. В каждом моем вдохе ты. И я иду на твой зов сквозь тени и ложь".  
Силану вело вперед чувство правильности, как много раз до того, в Храме и после на войне, но, как и много раз до того, приводило совсем не туда. С молитвой или без, она часто терялась, не в состоянии сориентироваться, куда идти.  
Несколько раз ей хотелось все бросить, прийти на следующий день и, может быть, все-таки заплатить кому-нибудь, чтобы ее провели в зал для Аукциона, но потом, как старая военная привычка, накатывало усталое упрямство - встать и идти, пока еще есть силы.  
И Силана продолжала бродить, уже ничего не ожидая и ни на что особо не надеясь. К счастью, потом ее человеческое чудо все-таки случилось, и она увидела Рейза.  
Он шел быстро, целеустремленно, не оборачиваясь ни на кого, и злость исходила от него волнами, будто жар от огня.  
Наверное, если бы не долгие поиски, Силана так и не решилась бы подойти и окликнуть его.  
В первый раз голос прозвучал слишком тихо, и пришлось повторить. Рейз обернулся - очень резко и неожиданно быстро, но потом успокоился, увидев ее.  
В жизни он оказался не таким, как на Арене. Он не высмеял ее желание заключить контракт, попытался предостеречь и не стал отказывать ей сразу.  
Да, он назначил цену за разговор - десять эйров, совсем немалую сумму, но Силана ведь не знала - может быть, здесь было так принято.  
Или он просто увидел ее бедную одежду и хотел таким образом удостовериться, что у нее есть деньги на содержание гладиатора.  
"Если сомневаешься, тебе лучше вообще забыть о контракте".  
Он, наверное, был прав. Может быть, Силана не подходила для Арены, но это ничего не меняло. Она не подходила для войны и все же дожила до мирного договора.  
Идти по коридорам им пришлось несколько минут. Рейз ничего не говорил, и она тоже молчала.  
Он ей нравился, и она боялась сказать что-нибудь неловкое. Очень хотелось, чтобы Рейз согласился на контракт, чтобы именно он стал ее гладиатором.  
Наконец они свернули в узкий каменный коридор. Его стены были сложены из грубого камня, а вместо чародейских светильников в держателе чадила чаша с огнем. Света от нее было совсем немного.  
В коридоре было несколько дверей - тяжелых, дубовых, обитых железом. Одна из них была приоткрыта, и из нее доносились стоны и выдохи.  
Силана опустила глаза, сама не зная, почему это было так неловко. В военном лагере подобные вещи ее не смущали, там, как правило, не оставалось сил на условности и на стыд. Но теперь Рейз шел рядом, и хотелось быть для него лучше, чем на самом деле.  
Он подвел ее к одной из дверей, ближе к концу коридора, снял с незаметного крючка сбоку ключ и открыл замок.  
\- Уверена?  
\- Да. Я решительнее, чем кажусь со стороны.  
Он усмехнулся в ответ - кривовато, но беззлобно и открыл дверь:  
\- Тогда проходи.  
Комната оказалась совсем небольшой, в ней почти не было мебели - узкая деревянная кровать, небольшой стол рядом и табурет. Пахло деревом и пылью, и сквозь окно с улицы лился желтоватый свет.  
Рейз зашел первым, сел на кровать и стянул через голову тунику. В скудном свете его татуировки казались угольно-черными.  
Силана смущенно отвернулась:  
\- Вы не могли бы зажечь свечу?  
\- Ты этого хочешь?  
Он встал - Силана услышала, как скрипнула кровать - подошел ближе, почти вплотную. Комната действительно была совсем маленькой.  
\- Иначе это слишком неловко, - она не знала, куда деть руки, и потому снова одернула рукава.  
Обстановка казалась ей неуместной, чересчур интимной, хотя, конечно, глупо было так думать. В конце концов, они пришли просто обсуждать контракт.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил он, и показалось, что его голос прозвучал слишком хрипло. - Сними плащ.  
"Глупости", - подумала она, непослушными пальцами развязывая завязки. Рейз просто сказал ей снять плащ, потому что в комнате было довольно тепло. И все, что Силана услышала в его голосе, ей показалось.  
Раздался тихий щелчок разжигателя, и свет свечи разогнал тени по углам.  
Казалось, воздух в комнате сгустился, стал слишком плотным и горячим. Покалывало кончики пальцев.  
Рейз положил руки Силане на плечи, провел по плечам вниз, и она вздрогнула.  
Это было как в странном горячечном сне - внезапное, накатившее волной возбуждение, жар, скрутивший низ живота. Уверенные ладони, которым хотелось податься навстречу. И само прикосновение, совершенно неожиданное, желанное.  
И воспоминание, возникшее, как отчетливая картинка перед глазами - то, каким Рейз был на Арене.  
То, как больно и как сладко было на него смотреть.  
То, как давно, оказывается, Силана не чувствовала себя женщиной.  
\- Не бойся меня, - шепнул он, прижался лицом к ее волосам. - Ты пахнешь костром.  
Он наверняка не вкладывал в эти слова никакого подтекста, но Силана все равно отдернулась, как от удара.  
"Пахнешь костром".  
Всего одна фраза, но внутри вдруг стало холодно и очень тихо.  
Костром. Дымом. Гарью.  
Несмываемой копотью. Если сжечь человека в пламени Майенн заживо, остается жирная черная сажа - на руках, на лице.  
\- Отпустите меня. Отпустите меня, пожалуйста, - сквозь панику и нарастающее отвращение к себе выдохнула Силана. - Вы не можете меня трогать.  
Он убрал руки, отступил на шаг:  
\- Все в порядке, я тебя не обижу.  
Силана заставила себя обернуться, но не рискнула поднять взгляд. Нужно было объясниться, но не хватало сил выдавить слова сквозь ком в горле.  
Рейз заговорил первым:  
\- Если ты волнуешься из-за оплаты, можем разобраться с этим сразу.  
И она только после этих слов поняла, насколько глупо и неправильно восприняла его слова.  
Отчетливо, как картинка в голове, возникло воспоминание - женщина на трибуне, кричавшая имя Рейза, и восторг в ее глазах.  
Он был красивым мужчиной, конечно, он привлекал. До него хотелось дотронуться, рядом с ним хотелось оказаться. Разумеется, он мог выбрать практически любую. И ничего удивительного, что выбрав, он назначал цену.  
Десять эйров. Вот значит платой за что они были.  
Силана чувствовала себя очень глупо. Конечно, он хотел эти деньги не за разговор.  
\- Тебе ничего не грозит, - Рейз говорил мягко, словно и правда боялся спугнуть. Нужно было извиниться перед ним и объяснить ситуацию. И ни в коем случае не позволять ему дотрагиваться.  
Силана снова одернула рукава, жаль, они были слишком короткими, и не получилось бы натянуть их на кончики пальцев.  
\- Простите меня, пожалуйста, - стараясь говорить громче и увереннее, сказала она. - Вы не так меня поняли. Я хочу предложить вам гладиаторский контракт в Парной Лиге. Я не... я не собиралась с вами спать.  
Было отчаянно за себя стыдно. За то, что Рейз, наверное, заметил ее взгляд, заметил ее жадность и эгоистичное желание, чтобы ее гладиатором стал именно он. Конечно, он понял неправильно.  
\- Я все равно вам заплачу, - поспешно добавила она и полезла в сумку за деньгами. - Просто... это плата за разговор, не за другое.  
Он все еще не сказал ни слова.  
Силана наконец отсчитала десять эйров, положила на стол. Монеты глухо звякнули о поцарапанную столешницу.  
Наверное, Рейзу было так же неловко теперь, как и ей. Она все-таки рискнула поднять на него взгляд.  
Рейз смотрел на монеты, словно бы не верил, что они были настоящими.  
\- Я еще раз прошу у вас прощения, - Силана коротко поклонилась. - Мне следовало с самого начала все понятно объяснить.  
\- Ты хочешь предложить мне гладиаторский контракт?  
Он спрашивал напряженно, словно решал, как на все это реагировать.  
\- Да, - не стала отрицать она.  
\- А еще ты решила, что я дешевая шлюха, которая трахает баб за деньги?  
Но он все равно понял ее неправильно.  
\- Я не думаю о вас так. Вам нечего стыдиться, - она всегда пыталась объясниться, стоило ей кого-то разозлить. И это всегда было беспомощно и убого. Слова выходили жалкими и совершенно неправильными. - Вы привлекательный мужчина, женщины вас хотят. А десять эйров немалые деньги, - она честно заглянула ему в глаза, пытаясь донести. - Я не думаю, что вы дешевая проститутка.  
У него вытянулось лицо, почти комично, как будто он не мог поверить тому, что услышал, а потом Рейз рассмеялся. Расхохотался в голос, и почему-то этот смех резанул слух, как лезвие по стеклу.  
Силана не знала, что еще сказать или как отреагировать. Выдавить из себя улыбку? Извиниться еще раз?  
Смех Рейза оборвался, словно его и не было.  
\- Знаешь, я не бью женщин, но, если ты сейчас не уйдешь, сделаю исключение. И забери свои поганые деньги, пока вся комната не провоняла дерьмом.  
Он говорил резко, чтобы намеренно задеть побольнее, и злоба в его голосе напоминала Калеба. Наверное, тем, что ее никак нельзя было исправить.  
Можно было только просить прощения, бессмысленно и бесконечно.  
Силана поклонилась - не обычным кивком, а полноценным церемониальным Поклоном Сожаления. Мазнула кончиками пальцев по грязному полу, хотя бы так пытаясь показать: мне жаль.  
Жаль, что так все получилось.  
Жаль, что я опять все испортила.  
Жаль, что, когда я выйду на Арену, вас не будет рядом.  
\- Я еще раз прошу прощения, - сказала она, не поднимаясь. - Прошу, возьмите деньги в качестве компенсации. Я не хотела вас обидеть.  
Она выпрямилась, осторожно обошла Рейза, опасаясь задеть его даже подолом платья, взяла плащ и пошла к двери. Было слышно, как свистел за окном ветер.  
Рейз нагнал ее в два шага и прижал дверь ладонью, не позволяя выйти.  



	2. Chapter 2

Когда Силана достала деньги, Рейз несколько мгновений стоял, не зная, что ему делать и говорить, и пытался понять, как до этого дошло. В общем и целом, его мысли в тот момент состояли из одного-единственного вопроса: что?  
Словно бы они с Силаной существовали до того абсолютно не пересекаясь, и каждый у себя в голове разыгрывал свой собственный сценарий, который не имел к действительности никакого отношения.  
Рейз видел перед собой бедную девочку, которую судьба вынуждала торговать собственным телом - что еще он мог подумать, встретив ее одну в коридорах Первой Лиги и услышав про контракт? Для богатых хозяев, которых интересовали ручные гладиаторы, не случайно устроили Аукцион.  
Но бедная девочка оказалась совсем не бедной и - видимо, услышав про десять эйров - приняла Рейза за шлюху.  
Это само по себе было неприятно, но еще хуже оказалась непоколебимая вера Силаны в то, что он вообще ничего не мог сделать бесплатно. Что с ним даже за разговор, за обычное обсуждение условий требовалось платить те самые злосчастные десять эйров.  
Интересно, по какому тарифу она их высчитывала? За ночь или за час?  
Она предлагала совершенно искренне, и обращаться с людьми по-человечески даже не приходило ей в голову.  
Рейз ее не ударил только потому, что принципиально не бил женщин, хотя Силане каким-то чудом удалось то, чего даже Мелеза не смогла.  
Силана окунула его в дерьмо не потому, что хотела это сделать, а потому что, видимо, не умела иначе. Она увидела Рейза на арене, в бою, потом встретила его в коридоре и решила, что он находит баб побогаче и зовет их трахаться. Что он так подрабатывает.   
Смешно.  
Ее десять эйров были как плевок в лицо - еще обиднее от того, что Рейз действительно ее хотел. По-настоящему верил, что тоже Силане понравился.  
А ей просто хотелось поиграть в хозяйку, нацепить на него ошейник и поводок. Было почти интересно, как это вообще произошло. Как такие вещи случаются?  
Она что, увидела его на Арене и решила, что ему очень пойдет подчиняться? Выбрала, как платье в магазине?  
Конечно, после она извинилась, с поклоном и искренним раскаянием, но от этого было еще хуже. Ей было жаль, и прощения она просила от всей души - Рейз это видел, и он ей верил. Вот только она понятия не имела, за что извиняется.  
Стоило бы рассказать все как есть. И за кого Рейз ее принял, и почему. И, пожалуй, в красках объяснить, что он планировал с ней сделать на этом покрывале и в каких позах.   
Что он завалил бы ее на кровать, подмял бы под себя и полез бы руками под юбку. Что с удовольствием применил бы этот мягкий, нежный рот по назначению.  
Рейз бы сказал, не постеснялся бы в выражениях, но Силана поклонилась низко, на жреческий манер мазнув кончиками пальцев по полу, а ее волосы упали вниз, обрамляя опущенное лицо. Открывая татуировку на шее.  
Треугольник и два полумесяца - это символ Огненной Матери.  
Знак жрицы. Целительницы.  
Этот знак заставил Рейза заткнуться и придержать язык, как будто кто-то дернул за невидимый поводок, натянул строгий ошейник.  
Обычно когда приходилось выбирать между гордостью и выгодой, Рейз выбирал гордость, он ни под кого не прогибался, как бы тяжело ни было. Но Джанне нужна была помощь, и никакая гордость не стоила дороже, чем здоровье сестры.  
Он нагнал Силану у самой двери и не позволил уйти:  
\- Стой.  
Она вздрогнула как от удара. Может быть, от неожиданности, или от испуга, когда Рейз подошел так близко. Очень легко было бы протянуть руку, сжать ладонью ее тонкую шею и сдавить изо всех сил. Он отступил назад на шаг, сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и спросил:  
\- Ты действительно жрица Майенн? Я увидел татуировку.  
Силана медленно обернулась, нервным жестом потерла ладонь пальцами и опять одернула рукава - Рейз готов был поспорить, что ей неловко:  
\- Да. Алая жрица.  
Она произнесла это очень тихо, и он в который раз уже поймал себя на желании податься ближе, чтобы точно ничего не пропустить. Иногда казалось, ветер за окном бился в стекла громче, чем Силана говорила.  
Рейз отошел к кровати, плюхнулся на старое, заштопанное кое-где одеяло и кивком указал ей на табурет у стола. Наверное, она могла бы уйти или использовать какие-нибудь жреческие штучки, чтобы отыграться, но Силана просто села, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях:  
\- Почему вы меня спросили?  
В тот момент Рейз отчетливо увидел в ней жрицу - точно так же сидела настоятельница в Храме, когда называла цену. С таким же спокойным терпением спрашивала. Вызывала такую же бессильную злость.  
\- Я согласен на гладиаторский контракт, если предложение все еще в силе, - заставляя голос звучать бесстрастно, ответил он. - И если ты готова платить не только деньгами.   
По крайней мере, в этот раз она поняла его без дополнительных объяснений и не придумала никакой ерунды про расплату телом:  
\- Вам нужна целительница?  
\- Нужна. Я хотел нанять в Храме, но это очень дорого. Вы цените себя на вес золота.  
Силана снова посмотрела на свои руки, сплела и расплела пальцы. Может быть, ей было неприятно слышать такое, может быть, она просто не хотела смотреть на Рейза. Ее молчание заставляло его нервничать.  
\- Я не такая, как целительницы в Храме, - сказала она наконец. - У меня меньше сил, и если вам нужно вылечить несколько человек, я не смогу этого сделать. Если речь идет о помощи кому-то одному, мне нужно знать, о ком идет речь, какая болезнь и на какой стадии.  
\- У моей сестры багровая маладия. Вот уже почти три года. Мы покупали лекарства, но они давно перестали помогать, - Джанна не любила, когда он говорил о ее болезни, да и он сам старался молчать - суеверно боялся, что от этого может стать хуже, но в этот раз объяснять было неожиданно легко. Легче, чем со жрицей в Храме. - Несколько дней назад начался кровавый кашель. Врачи говорят, что сделали все, что могли.  
Силана слушала очень внимательно, не шевелясь и не перебивая.  
\- Мне жаль, что так получилось, - тихо сказала она, когда он договорил.  
\- Джанна еще жива, надежда еще есть.  
\- Мне жаль потому, что ваша сестра вообще заболела. Не потому, что надежды нет, - она не повышала голоса и говорила очень мягко. - Это тяжелое испытание. И для человека, и для его семьи.  
\- Нам не нужна жалость. Нам нужна помощь, - Рейз вздохнул и устало потер лицо ладонями. - Ты сможешь ее вылечить?  
Силана перевела взгляд на окно, и свет свечи обрисовал ее профиль красным:  
\- Три года долгий срок для маладии, вы слишком запустили болезнь. Врачи должны были сказать вам раньше, что если лекарства не помогают, нужно обращаться к жрицам, - она снова одернула рукава, на сей раз мягким, каким-то задумчивым жестом. - Я могу исцелить вашу сестру, но не за один раз. Мне потребуется три-четыре встречи с перерывом где-то в неделю. Целиком лечение займет около месяца.  
\- Но она поправится? - это единственное, что на самом деле волновало Рейза.  
\- Да, полностью. После лечения я сделаю для нее талисман Майенн, чтобы болезнь не вернулась. Это стандартная целительская практика.  
Ее предложение было щедрым. Очень щедрым. Оставалось только договориться о цене.  
Рейз сцепил пальцы в замок, подался вперед, изучая ее лицо:  
\- Что взамен?  
Силана медленным движением накинула плащ на плечи, словно бы только осознала, что все время до того держала его на коленях - наверняка оттягивая необходимость отвечать - и запахнулась, скрывая в складках даже кончики пальцев. Простой и естественный жест, но Рейза почему-то все равно неприятно царапнуло пониманием - она боялась дотронуться до него даже случайно. Брезговала, наверное. Наверное, все еще видела перед собой шлюху.  
\- Мне нужен гладиатор для боев в Парной Лиге. Я бы хотела, чтобы это были вы.  
\- Даже если я трахаю женщин за деньги?  
\- Это ваше право, - она смущенно поправила плащ. Закутанная с ног до головы, немного неловкая, она напоминала Рейзу птицу. - Я понимаю, что вы не откажетесь из-за сестры, но мне все равно хотелось бы предложить вам хорошие условия. Я могу делить с вами выигрыш пополам, обеспечить жильем и едой. Я не могу только платить вам гладиаторское жалование.  
Это действительно было неплохое предложение, даже учитывая, что заработок Рейза полностью зависел бы от количества поединков и от побед. Но Силана была права - из-за Джанны он не мог отказаться. Оставалось решить последнее:  
\- Как долго я буду тебе нужен?  
Она нахмурилась, словно не понимала:  
\- Как долго?  
\- Гладиаторские контракты заключаются на ограниченный срок, - как можно равнодушнее пояснил Рейз. - Я не могу подписаться на всю жизнь, - от одной мысли, что пришлось бы носить ошейник всегда, хотелось разломать что-нибудь. - Мне нужно знать, когда все закончится.  
\- Понятно, - она подняла руку, устало потерла лицо. - Я ведь почти ничего не знаю. Назовите срок сами.  
\- Если я назову его сам, это будет полгода, - он кривовато усмехнулся, потому что предложение было на самом деле смехотворное. Он не всерьез его сказал. Но Силана только зябко потерла руки и кивнула:  
\- Хорошо.  
Полугодовой контракт был самым коротким, на меньший срок в Парной Лиге даже не договаривались, и жрица Майенн за свою помощь могла требовать намного большего. Силана, скорее всего, просто не знала об этом, потому что никогда раньше не участвовала в боях.  
Рейз бесился из-за ее отношения, но он все равно должен был ее предупредить. Только конченый мудак в такой ситуации стал бы молчать.  
\- Подумай еще раз. Полугодовой контракт - это минимальный срок, это очень мало, особенно если ты даешь жилье, кормежку и процент от выигрыша. Я был в Храме и знаю расценки на целительниц. Если пересчитать честно, я должен тебе года два.  
\- Но вы предложили меньше?  
\- Сморозил по глупости. Я просто ненавижу подчиняться и вообще не хочу надевать ошейник.  
Она снова аккуратно поправила складки плаща на коленях:  
\- Спасибо. Мне кажется, вы хороший человек, но полугодового контракта будет достаточно.  
Силана встала и опять поклонилась - на сей раз сдержанным, традиционным поклоном. Таким, кажется, было принято прощаться. Или, может быть, ставить точку в разговоре.  
И, как бы там ни было, во второй раз Рейз не стал с ней спорить.  
  
***  
На следующий день Силана проснулась рано. Дыхание вырывалось белесым облаком, а гроздья рябины, которую она поставила в вазу на окне, покрывал иней. Новая комната была угловой, выходила окнами на Северные Врата, и в ней было намного холоднее.  
Прошлой ночью после разговора с Рейзом Силана вернулась домой поздно, непослушными, замерзшими пальцами развела огонь в камине и, закутавшись в плащ, устроилась в кресле. Несмотря на усталость, спать не хотелось. В голове бесконечным хороводом крутились мысли, планы на будущее, сомнения и воспоминания.  
Силана думала о том, что придется купить в ближайшее время, и раз за разом мысленно пересчитывала оставшиеся деньги.  
Рейз согласился жить у нее - дом Силаны располагался ближе к гладиаторской школе, в которой он тренировался и ближе к врачебным палатам, где лежала его сестра.  
Чтобы как-то отвлечься от собственных мыслей, Силана унесла свои вещи из комнаты, перестелила белье на кровати для Рейза - единственной оставшейся в доме, и помыла полы. Она открыла окно, чтобы стылый осенний воздух выветрил ее присутствие.  
Силана жила там с тех пор, как получила от поверенного матери ключ от дома - это была ее старая комната, единственная, в которой ничего не поменялось. Ее обставляла мама еще когда была здорова: это она выбрала тяжелые темно-серые портьеры, красное с золотом покрывало на кровати, осеннего цвета ковры на светлом каменном полу, картины на стены и витые чародейские светильники над кроватью.  
Понадобилось чуть меньше часа, чтобы от Силаны там не осталось и следа.  
Угловая комната была абсолютно пустой, но сравнительно чистой. В ней не осталось мебели, но был старый протершийся ковер, который, наверное, всем было жаль выбросить, и прозрачные занавески на окнах.  
Кровати не было, но в подвале Силана нашла несколько ящиков из-под овощей. Если сложить их вместе и застелить сложенным в несколько раз ковром, вполне можно было спать - ей много раз доводилось ночевать и в худших условиях. Шкафа в комнате не было, но была вешалка для плащей и табурет - одна ножка у него отломилась, но если прислонить его к стене, можно было пользоваться: положить какие-нибудь мелочи или поставить свечу.  
Возле северной стены, перед окном Силана расположила алтарь Майенн - походный, совсем скромный: простое белое полотно, свеча, чаша и нож. Даже курильницы не было. У чаши был отколот краешек, а лезвие ножа кое-где потемнело, но Силане они все равно были очень дороги.  
Перед сном она зажгла свечу - совсем ненадолго, для короткой молитвы.  
 _Госпожа моя в пламени, славлю тебя и благодарю. За этот ушедший день и за наступившую ночь, за радости и за печали. За каждый шаг, за вдохи и выдохи. За этот мир. За отдельные искры, за единое пламя. За то, что ведешь меня над пропастью по струне. За жар и тепло. Пусть оно укроет тех, кто мне дорог, от беды._  
Она потушила свечу пальцами и легла спать, укрывшись старым стеганным одеялом. Ей снова снились крики умирающих, зарева пожаров и то, как, кружась, сыпался пепел, будто снег с неба. Черного, холодного. Беззвездного.  
Она проснулась уставшей, добрела до ванной и привела себя в порядок, ежась от холода, прежде, чем спуститься вниз. Из окна на кухне было видно шпиль Часовой Башни и синий поток чародейского света над ним. Силана договорилась встретиться с Рейзом в зеленый час возле Арены, чтобы вместе зарегистрировать контракт, но времени оставалось довольно много. Чтобы чем-то занять себя, она вымыла полы на нижнем этаже дома, приготовила поесть и аккуратно зашила жреческое одеяние - сбоку, почти у самого подола разошелся шов.  
Незадолго до выхода Силана тщательно выгладила платье и плащ и трижды расчесала волосы - все казалось, что они топорщатся и ложатся как-то не так. Почему-то очень не хотелось, чтобы Рейз видел ее неопрятной.  
Она вышла из дома заранее, чтобы точно не опоздать. Торговцы только начинали открывать свои лавки, и в небе появились первые небесные скаты. Чаши с огнем давно догорели, лужи на мостовой покрылись белесой пленкой льда. Было холодно и безветренно, и пока Силана шла, вокруг понемногу оживал город: улицы заполнялись прохожими и экипажами, к морозному воздуху примешивались запахи жареного мяса и свежего хлеба.  
Она пришла немного раньше назначенного срока: поток над Часовой Башней еще не успел поменять цвет на зеленый, а ворота Арены были закрыты. В такое время рядом никого не было, и Силана чувствовала себя совсем крохотной на их фоне. Было страшно, что Рейз передумал и не придет, и время от времени она ловила себя на том, что нервно теребит кольцо на безымянном пальце - дорогой серебряный перстень с аметистом, который когда-то подарила мама, и который Силана надела на удачу.  
Рейз появился вовремя - она увидела его издалека: высокую мужскую фигуру в отороченном волчьим мехом плаще. Он шел уверенно, быстро, но без спешки, приветственно кивнул, подойдя ближе. Под плащом на нем была только темного цвета туника и штаны из кожи. На широком ремне в ножнах с гладиаторской меткой висел гладиус.  
\- Доброе утро, - Силана коротко поклонилась.  
\- Доброе, - отозвался он. - Давно ждешь? Замерзла?  
Почему-то было очень стыдно признавать перед ним, что да, очень, и Силана только сильнее запахнулась в плащ, в надежде скрыть озябшие руки:  
\- Со мной все в порядке, спасибо.  
\- Тогда пойдем. Здесь рядом есть еще один вход.  
Они подошли к небольшой деревянной пристройке - одной из многих, жавшихся к стенам Арены, и Рейз без стука распахнул дверь. Петли скрипнули, и изнутри дохнуло теплом.  
Путь до распорядителя Силана так и не запомнила, Рейз вел ее какими-то коридорами, переходами, дважды они даже поднимались и спускались по лестницам.  
Распорядитель оказался невысоким равнодушным человеком с острыми, немного крысиными чертами лица.  
Он внимательно изучил пригласительное письмо Силаны, проверил жреческий знак, который подтверждал ее статус и позволял участвовать в Парной Лиге, сверился с записями гладиаторских боев и принялся заполнять стандартный гладиаторский контракт.  
\- Простите, - обратилась к нему Силана. - Мы с господином Рейзом договорились, что в качестве части оплаты я помогу вылечить его сестру. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы это было в контракте.  
\- Мне все равно, сами впишете, - не поднимая головы, ответил распорядитель. - Там есть свободное место для дополнительных пунктов.  
\- Зачем это? - спросил Рейз. Свет от окна падал ему на лицо, и глаза из-за этого казались совсем светлыми, как сталь. И взгляд был острым, испытующим.  
\- Так, если я не выполню условия или если со мной что-нибудь случится, вы сможете обратиться в Храм, - немного помолчав и чувствуя себя неловко пояснила Силана. - Скорее всего, они окажут вам помощь. Храм очень дорожит своей репутацией, и им невыгодно отказывать тому, кто заключил контракт со жрицей.  
Это тоже была военная привычка: пытаться заранее защитить кого-то от беды, даже если эта беда могла и вовсе не случиться.  
\- А что, ты собираешься помереть или не исполнить условие? - прямо спросил Рейз, и ей только тогда пришло в голову, что он мог понять ее неправильно. И что невозможно будет объяснить ему, что это просто старая армейская привычка - подстраховываться заранее.  
\- Нет, - смутившись, Силана перевела взгляд на контракт. Распорядитель писал аккуратно и быстро, кончик пера скользил по бумаге без пауз и заминок. - Но мне так будет спокойнее.  
Рейз не стал ни спрашивать, ни спорить, только добавил:  
\- Ладно. Я хочу, чтобы мы пошли к Джанне как можно скорее, а не после первого боя.  
\- Хорошо, - Он, разумеется, был прав, а Силане стоило подумать об этом самой, чтобы ему не приходилось предлагать первым. - Давайте пойдем к ней завтра утром. Сегодня я хотела попросить вас сходить со мной на Рынок.  
\- Так не терпится купить мне ошейник? - Рейз улыбался, но улыбка у него была напряженная, невеселая, как изогнутая линия клинка. И Силана в очередной раз чувствовала, что сказала что-то не то. Неправильное.  
\- Я не знаю, что именно нужно. Оружие или доспехи... будет лучше, если вы выберете сами. И ошейник, какой вам понравится.  
\- Мне никакой не понравится, - резко ответил он. - Но я любой буду носить, лишь бы ты вылечила Джанну. Выбери сама, мне все равно.  
\- Простите. Я зря заговорила об этом.  
Ошейник требовался на церемонии посвящения – ее, как правило, проводили перед боями в Парной Лиге. На посвящении гладиаторы приносили присягу и надевали знак принадлежности своим нанимателям. Кажется, это был способ для новой пары заявить о себе и привлечь внимание публики. По условиям боев новая гладиаторская пара имела право бросить три вызова любой из пар нижнего эшелона - таким же новичкам, которые еще не успели заработать никакого статуса - и за каждый выигрыш давалось право еще одного вызова. Таким образом, те, кто выигрывал оставались в Парной Лиге, а проигравшие вытеснялись из нее, вынужденные ждать, пока им самим бросят вызов. Иногда такие пары назначали все большие суммы в качестве потенциального выкупа, чтобы добиться поединка. Рейз объяснял вчера, что важнее побед в этих начальных поединках было дать публике шоу и заинтересовать постоянных участников Лиги, а Силана не знала, как сказать, что у них только один шанс, и что она не сможет заплатить выкуп за бой дважды.  
Наверное, было нечестно утаивать от него такое, но и признаться не получалось, и от мыслей о публике, о том, что нужно выглядеть перед зрителями красивой, эффектной, что нужно завоевывать чужое внимание по спине полз неприятный холодок страха. Силана никогда никому особенно не нравилась, она привыкла быть незаметной. До войны люди относились к ней с добродушным равнодушием - улыбались при встрече, и забывали, как только эта встреча заканчивалась, а в армии она была просто инструментом, одним из многих. И никого не интересовала она сама, только то, на что она была способна.  
Рейз притягивал взгляды, и чужое внимание, чужое обожание было для него привычным. Он дышал им как воздухом, и действительно не понимал, что для Силаны все было иначе.  
\- Готово, - сказал распорядитель, заканчивая писать и протягивая ей контракт. - Дописывайте свои пункты и можете выбирать дату посвящения.  
Силана проглядела ровные, выведенные аккуратным мелким почерком строчки и запнулась об обязательную графу о гладиаторском жаловании.  
Рейз заглянул поверх ее плеча - так близко, что можно было почувствовать жар тела, легкий запах кожи - и сказал:  
\- Да просто напиши "ноль эйров ноль пунтов". Все так делают.  
Силана кивнула, стараясь скрыть смущение - и от того, что сама не догадалась, и от того, как остро она чувствовала, что Рейз стоит очень близко.  
Когда контракт был готов, она расписалась первой - аккуратно заполнила нужную графу, стараясь, чтобы буквы были разборчивые и небольшие - чтобы не занимать слишком много места.  
Рейз поставил размашистую подпись, хвостик которой вылез за границы строки.  
Распорядитель равнодушно пробежал результат глазами и убрал контракт в ячейку большого деревянного стеллажа - единственный экземпляр хранился в Лиге.  
Посвящение Силана назначила на вечер: Рейз предложил не затягивать, чтобы как можно быстрее перейти к поединкам.  
Им выдали полный список пар низшего эшелона, и он внимательно изучил его, прежде чем отдать ей.  
\- Будет лучше, если вы выберете сами, кому бросить вызов, - осторожно сказала она, когда они вышли из зала для регистрации. - Я ничего не знаю об этих людях.  
\- Это список с новичками и теми, кто так ничего и не добился, - Рейз придержал дверь, пропуская Силану вперед. - Про них мало известно, но я все равно поспрашиваю. Может, кто-нибудь помнит их по Первой или Второй Лигам.  
\- Наверное, лучше выбрать кого-нибудь не слишком сильного для начала, ведь так?  
Рейз остановился и нахмурился, словно пытался понять, как она пришла к такому выводу:  
\- Не так. Нам нужно сделать бой интересным. Никто не пойдет смотреть как дерутся два слабака. Нужно выбрать лучшего из всех, самого известного - в идеале того, кто был знаменит в одиночной Лиге, до того как ушел в Парную. Если его любили зрители, может быть, они придут смотреть. Чем больше зрителей соберет бой, тем выше шанс задержаться на Арене подольше.  
Это было очень неловко, все время раз за разом что-то понимать неправильно, ошибаться в вещах, которые для Рейза были такими же обыденными и естественными, как дыхание.  
\- Я думала, все дело в мастерстве, - все же сказала Силана. - Что достаточно просто все время выигрывать.  
\- Знаешь сколько на Арене непобедимых гладиаторов? Тех, кто побеждал бы всегда, - спросил он.  
\- Наверное, не очень много.  
\- Ни одного. За все время на Арене я не слышал ни об одном бойце, который бы ни разу не проигрывал: ни в моей Лиге, ни в других. И я сильно сомневаюсь, что это возможно.  
Глядя на Рейза невозможно было представить, что он мог проиграть. Когда Силана впервые увидела его на Арене, она ни на секунду не сомневалась в его победе. И все же теперь он говорил о поражениях, как о чем-то само собой разумеющемся. Неизбежном.  
И ей хотелось спросить: как это вышло? Кому вы проигрывали? Как часто?  
Но, наверное, спрашивать такое было бестактно, и Силана промолчала.  
Он ответил сам, не дожидаясь вопроса:  
\- Пять раз за восемь лет. Раз уж мы заключили контракт, ты имеешь право знать.  
\- Это совсем немного, - осторожно заметила она.  
\- Но это все равно было. Так что если ты хотела героя, который крушит врагов десятками, тебе не повезло. Я обычный человек, который просто хорошо знает свое дело.  
Он говорил о "герое" как о персонаже мифов, о чем-то очень далеком, но для Силаны это слово родилось из войны. Оно звучало как рев пламени, как крики раненых.  
Она видела собственными глазами чародеев и жриц, убивавших целыми отрядами. Никогда не смогла бы забыть.  
\- Я не хотела героя.  
  
***  
Когда-то рынок Силл Арне начинался от Торговых Врат и занимал только отведенную князем площадь. Лавки и магазинчики теснились один над другим, и каждый свободный метр пространства старались приспособить для торговли. Незадолго до войны муниципалитет разрешил рынку разрастаться без ограничений, и пестрые палатки торговцев хлынули за Врата потоком, обживая и захватывая ближайшие улицы. Там всегда было шумно - перекрикивая друг друга зазывали покупателей владельцы лавок, стучали молотки гравировальных мастеров и смешивались друг с другом десятки запахов - специй и духов, еды и оружейной смазки, лекарственных трав и дерева.  
Рейзу нравился Рынок - нравились пестрящие всеми цветами палатки, шум и толпы. За годы войны город часто казался больным, выцветшим - меньше было прохожих на улицах, меньше улыбок на лицах, тише становились разговоры и все больше траурного серого в одежде. Только на рынке по-прежнему кипела жизнь - немного жадная, немного хитрая и настоящая.  
Иногда после встречи с Джанной Рейз выходил из ее крохотной сумрачной палаты, где ничего не менялось и всегда пахло лекарствами, и шел бродить между торговых палаток - просто так. Почти все деньги уходили на лечение сестры и питание, но приятно было иногда прицениваться к новой гладиаторской броне или оружию и мечтать, что однажды удастся их купить.  
Теперь вот Силана сама предложила приобрести "самое необходимое". Наверное, будь на ее месте кто-то вроде Мелезы, Рейз бы из принципа скупил полрынка, но Силана предложила как-то очень мягко, почти робко. Так, что не хотелось делать ей гадостей.  
Рейз вообще так и не определился для себя, что о ней думать. Он всегда совсем иначе представлял себе богатых женщин, особенно жриц. Силана была красивая - на нее хотелось смотреть, еще больше хотелось ее раздеть и проверить насколько громкой она могла быть постели, но при этом ее красота была какая-то очень естественная, ненавязчивая. Силана не пыталась как-то себя приукрасить или выгодно подать. Она одевалась неброско, в хорошую, но явно поношенную одежду, говорила тихо, и многие мелкие детальки в ее поведении никак не стыковались друг с другом. Она казалась бы скромной, если бы не странная, совсем не женственная привычка так часто смотреть Рейзу в глаза - чаще, чем любая из встреченных им женщин. Да и желание выступать на Арене никак не вязалось со скромностью.  
Рейз бы мог подумать, что ее загнала в Парную Лигу нужда, если бы не знал, сколько жрицы берут за исцеление.  
Силана точно могла бы позволить себе зачарованный экипаж или, может быть, даже летающего ската, но предложила идти от Арены до рынка пешком.  
"Если вы не против, господин Рейз. Мне нравится гулять".  
Поверить в то, что ей нравится гулять было сложно - она постоянно растирала руки от холода, когда думала, что Рейз не видит, и губы у нее посинели. Это тоже с трудом укладывалось в голове - говорили, что жрицы Огненной Матери не мерзли в самую страшную стужу, а на улице было не так уж холодно. Рейз даже капюшон плаща накидывать не стал.  
Палаток с гладиаторским снаряжением на рынке было пять, но лучшая располагалась почти у самых Торговых Врат - их темные деревянные столбы возвышались над красным полотняным конусом ее крыши. В прошлый раз рядом ютился еще маленький прилавок с детскими свистелками, но теперь на его месте разложила дешевые шали и перчатки толстая женщина торговка.  
Рейз заметил, как Силана задержалась взглядом на перчатках и еще плотнее запахнулась в плащ.  
\- Хотите чтобы я подождала вас здесь, пока вы будете договариваться с торговцем? - тихо спросила она, заглядывая в палатку и изучая прилавок с гладиусами. Звать ее внутрь не было никакого смысла, но в палатке по краям стояли железные жаровни с раскаленными углями, а значит, было теплее.  
\- Нет, пойдем со мной.  
Внутри все свободное пространство было занято комплектами брони и оружием, и Силана протиснулась боком, чтобы не задеть Рейза даже краешком платья. Это ее пренебрежение - очевидный страх испачкаться - бесило, и он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не наговорить ей лишнего.  
Ты ничем не лучше меня.  
Не бойся, отмываться потом не придется.  
В конце концов, вряд ли, несмотря на всю ее вежливость и на ее мягкость, она стала бы слушать. Наверное, ее богатая и знатная мама с самого детства объяснила Силане, кого считать за людей, а кого приравнивать к грязи.  
Хотелось схватить ее в охапку, втиснуть своим телом в прилавок, чтобы почувствовать ее всю целиком, и поцеловать так, как целуют шлюх - не спрашивая, можно ли, и не пытаясь быть нежным.  
Чтобы она навсегда запомнила этот поцелуй.  
Даже интересно, первый ли.   
Хотя, конечно, первый. Если бы у Силаны был муж, вряд ли бы он отпустил ее выбирать гладиатора в одиночку.  
Хозяин лавки - полноватый смуглый торговец по имени Оаким - бросил на Рейза один подозрительный взгляд и вернулся к своим делам, ничем не показывая, что заметил присутствие Силаны.   
Она нерешительно помедлила у входа и, немного помявшись, отошла в угол к одной из жаровен - протянула руки к углям каким-то неловким осторожным движением.  
\- Не стесняйтесь, моя госпожа, грейтесь. Тепло в такую погоду - это самый ходовой товар. - Оаким не поднимал взгляда, как будто обращался к учетной книге у себя на столе. - Вы не поверите сколько прохожих и зевак оно привлекает. Самых разных проходимцев и оборванцев, которым нечем заняться в этот холодный день. Речь, разумеется, не о вас. Я уверен, вы пришли сюда, чтобы стать моей лучшей покупательницей.  
Силана вздрогнула, так словно ее поймали за чем-то незаконным, и нервным жестом потянулась поправить воротник плаща.  
Рейз заметил, как проследил за ее жестом Оаким и как взгляд его темных глаз стал неожиданно цепким, когда на тонком пальце мелькнуло дорогое кольцо.  
\- Мы пришли, чтобы купить... - она замялась и неловко закончила, - все, что господин Рейз сочтет нужным.  
\- Тогда сегодня мой счастливый день. Что сочтет нужным господин Рейз?  
Голос Оакима сочился вежливостью и приязнью, как отравой.  
Обычно за такое Рейз сразу бил морду, но рядом была Силана, и - согласно гладиаторскому контракту - она частично несла ответственность за его действия. По крайней мере, пока присутствовала рядом.  
\- Мне нужны новая броня и гладиус.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что господину нужно все самое лучшее.  
Улыбка у Оакима была приторная и очень понимающая.  
Конечно, читалось в ней, гладиатор нашел себе богатую дурочку, которая купит ему дорогие новые игрушки. Только и понадобилось, что немного подлизать.  
Если задуматься, не только Силана принимала его за шлюху.  
Рейзу так сильно хотелось двинуть по улыбающейся поганой морде, что кулаки чесались, но вместо этого он заставил себя расцепить челюсти и почти спокойно ответить:  
\- Просто хорошую броню. Чтобы не переплачивать.  
\- Вот как, - Оаким тут же перестал улыбаться и поскучнел. - Тогда посмотрите там, пожалуйста. Уверен, вы найдете для себя подходящий вариант.  
По крайней мере, плохого товара у него не было - любая его броня, даже самая дешевая, была на порядок лучше сделана, чем та, в которой Рейз выступал в Первой Лиге. Качество кожи и подгонка деталей друг к другу говорили сами за себя, да и весили доспехи зачастую намного меньше.  
Рейз выбирал придирчиво, не спеша, но Силана его не торопила. Она так и осталась у жаровни, только снова спрятала руки под плащ. Наверное, стеснялась греть их в открытую, или заметила, как Оаким смотрел на ее кольцо.  
Тот не спеша достал длинную курительную трубку - темную и изукрашенную резьбой на южный манер - и неторопливо прикурил. К морозному воздуху и запахам рынка примешался легкий аромат сандала и рябины.  
\- Не стесняйтесь, госпожа, подойдите поближе, - сделав несколько глубоких затяжек и выдохнув дым, сказал Оаким, обращаясь к Силане. - Здесь теплее.  
Она помедлила, и, заметив это, он добавил:  
\- Вам нечего стыдиться, вы пришли, чтобы покупать, а каждый покупатель мне как семья. Не оставлю же я собственную семью мерзнуть на пороге?  
Рейз ни на секунду не сомневался, что тот собственную мать продал бы за пару пунтов, и это внезапное дружелюбие слишком настораживало. Но и возразить на него пока было нечего. Не говорить же, чтобы Силана стояла, где стоит.  
Она все-таки подошла к основному прилавку, уже не стесняясь протянула руки над центральной жаровней:  
\- Благодарю вас, господин.  
\- Оаким, - представился тот. - Просто Оаким, к чему формальности?  
\- У вас замечательный товар, - вежливо отозвалась она.  
\- Вы разбираетесь в доспехах? - эту улыбку Рейзу тоже захотелось стереть кулаком - за притворное удивление и наигранность. Только идиот не понял бы, что его вопрос откровенная издевка.  
\- Совсем чуть-чуть, - Силана ответила так тихо, что пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы расслышать. - Я могу определить, что большая часть привезена из южных княжеств, кажется, из приморских частей Кира и все.  
\- Правда? Почему вы думаете, что именно оттуда?  
\- Обычно именно кирские всадники так крепят наплечную часть брони.  
Забавно вообще получалось: Рейзу казалось, что он что-то о Силане понял, а потом выяснялось, что понял неправильно - уже во второй раз.  
Например, он думал, что она не разбирается в броне.  
Да и откуда целительнице знать, как всадники Кира крепят броню?  
\- Вы сумели меня удивить, госпожа, - Оаким, видимо, решил так же и теперь смотрел на Силану с новым интересом. Совсем не таким приторно дружелюбным и, наверное, настоящим. - Вы первая женщина, которой это удалось. Знаете, позвольте сделать вам предложение: маленькую игру, чтобы скоротать время. Я буду показывать вам оружие и броню, и если вы правильно угадаете, что это и откуда, за каждую правильно названную вещь я сделаю вам скидку в десять эйров. Согласитесь, деньги приличные.  
Рейзу всегда нравился товар в этой лавке, но не ее владелец. Оаким торговался за каждую мелочь, и заставить его сбросить цену хотя бы на несколько пунтов было практически невозможно. И эта внезапная щедрость настораживала.  
\- Что если я отвечу неправильно? - осторожно спросила Силана.  
\- Ничего. Мне просто интересно, что вы скажете.  
Рейзу тоже хотелось бы знать насколько хорошо Силана разбиралась в броне и оружии. И почему не сказала об этом раньше.  
\- Это очень щедрое предложение, господин Оаким. Я согласна.  
\- Рад слышать, - тот полез под прилавок, и копался в товаре довольно долго, прежде чем достал наконечник от стрелы - острый, явно от боевого оружия, и внизу под широкой частью располагались аккуратные выгнутые в противоположную сторону крючья. На Арене такие не использовали, это явно было от боевого оружия. - Как вы думаете, что это, госпожа?  
Рейз не смог бы ответить, но Силана сказала сразу - вежливо, тихо и уверенно:  
\- Это наконечник от аравинской стрелы. Во время войны их использовали враги для убийства наших командиров или офицеров. Произведен в Виерре, судя по оружейному клейму. Откуда он у вас?  
\- Военный трофей. Восхищаюсь вашими познаниями.  
В следующий раз он нашел, что искал практически сразу - рядом с наконечником лег простой стальной кинжал:  
\- Что скажете насчет этого?  
Сталь клинка была тусклой, непривычно темной. Оружие гладиаторов из такой не делали, эту сталь приберегали для армии.  
\- Это стандартный кинжал пехотинца, - ответила Силана. - Он входит в набор оружия вместе с коротким мечом и щитом, но определить, откуда он, я не смогу - на оружии пехотинцев не ставят клеймо производителя.  
\- Верно. Уже двадцать эйров. - Оаким довольно улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что проиграл уже приличную сумму, вылез из-за прилавка и пошел к одному из дальних сундуков рядом с жаровней. - Что скажете насчет этого?  
Кривое длинное лезвие полумесяцем заставило Силану помедлить.  
Неуверенное выражение лица сделало ее еще моложе, совсем ребенком. В тусклом пасмурном свете седины в волосах было почти не различить. Рейз смотрел на нее, на хрупкие плечи, на тонкие черты и пытался понять: откуда ты знаешь?  
Какие стрелы были у аравинцев и какими кинжалами вооружают пехоту.  
Тебя кто-то научил?  
\- Это очень похоже на шотэль, господин Оаким, - наконец мягко предположила Силана. - Из южных княжеств, но я впервые вижу такую рукоять, так что могу ошибаться.  
\- Вы не ошибаетесь, - ответил Оаким. - Это шотэль. Правда, не южный, а северный. После войны мастерские Силл Арне стали их делать. Один из первых образцов.  
Она нерешительно поджала губы, как провинившаяся перед учителем ученица, и он добавил:  
\- О, не расстраивайтесь. Я все равно засчитаю ваш ответ. Он достаточно близок к правде. Осталась последняя вещь, которую я хочу, чтобы вы определили. Посмотрите, вон там, на стойке.  
Оаким указал рукой, и, повернувшись, Рейз увидел совершенно стандартную гладиаторскую кирасу, каких было полно в Первой Лиге. Кираса была кожаная, очень простая, хоть и отличного качества, и в ней не было ничего особенного. Любой, кто был на Арене хотя бы три-четыре раза, знал, что это и откуда.  
Но Силана молчала. Она стояла, покусывала нижнюю губу, словно пыталась вспомнить, и беспокойно теребила кольцо на пальце.  
\- Вы не знаете, верно? - Оаким улыбнулся и снова взял трубку, сделал глубокую затяжку. Струйки дыма очертили уголки губ.  
\- Я уверена, что видела несколько раз, но не могу сказать точно, где.  
"На Арене, ты наверняка видела с десяток мужиков в таких же кирасах, - подумал Рейз. - Как можно было не запомнить?"  
\- Удивительно. По-настоящему удивительно, - сказал Оаким, рассматривая ее снова.  
Силана снова нервно поежилась:  
\- Зачем вам это?  
\- Вы меня заинтересовали. Не каждый день такое увидишь: молодая женщина, в не самой богатой одежде, но с очень дорогим кольцом, приходит в мою лавку за доспехом для гладиатора. Эта женщина разбирается в боевом оружии, но не может назвать стандартную гладиаторскую кирасу. Вы очень загадочная, госпожа. Я бы принял вас за чародейку, но на вас нет знака.  
Силана коротко поклонилась, и вежливо ответила:  
\- Я жрица Майенн. Не чародейка.  
\- Алая или белая жрица? - уточнил Оаким, и после секундной паузы Силана ответила:  
\- Алая.  
\- Вот как.  
Оаким рассматривал ее внимательно - с ног до головы, без улыбки:  
\- Я многое узнал о вас и могу кое-что рассказать и о себе взамен. Мой брат погиб на войне, на восточном фронте под Клоа Лиата. Скончался от ран после второй атаки на город. Мне пришло письмо через месяц после его смерти.  
Силана слушала, как будто ей это было действительно важно, а Рейз смотрел на нее не отрываясь и пытался понять, какое отношение она имела к Оакиму и к его погибшему на войне брату.  
\- Как его звали, господин?  
\- Саен ин Хаал. Не думаю, что вы были знакомы.  
\- Не были, но мне жаль, что так вышло.  
\- Я не единственный, кто потерял близкого человека на войне.  
Если задуматься, это многое могло бы объяснить. Если кто-то из близких Силаны был военным, коллекционировал оружие и научил ее в нем разбираться.  
Родной человек, который умер на войне и не мог теперь подсказать ей, какого гладиатора выбрать и какой доспех купить.  
Может быть, потому она и решила пойти на Арену, что надеялась таким образом сбежать от горя. Или же просто ей хотелось чего-то нового в своей жизни, что не имело бы отношения к прошлому и к ее потере.  
Это были всего лишь догадки, но других вариантов не приходило в голову, ни одного.  
Оаким сделал последнюю затяжку из трубки и стряхнул пепел в жаровню:  
\- Зачем вам броня для гладиатора? - запах сандала в воздухе стал сильнее. - Особенно для этого. Если я что и знаю о господине, так это то, что он никогда ничего не покупает.  
Силана потерла руки над углями и быстро оглянулась на Рейза, словно, пыталась определить его реакцию или без слов спрашивала разрешение ответить. Хотя последнее, конечно, было вряд ли. Ей не требовалось его разрешение. Она как раз могла делать все, что угодно.  
Рейз постарался сделать вид, что не заметил ее взгляда, потому что понятия не имел, как на него реагировать.  
Не кивать же ей в знак согласия, правда? Все-таки где Силана, а где его согласие.  
\- Мы с господином Рейзом записались в Парную Лигу. Мне хотелось бы купить новые доспехи до его первого боя, - после неловкой заминки пояснила она, и Оаким удивленно вскинул брови:  
\- Разве парному гладиатору не полагается носить ошейник?  
Да, Рейзу все еще хотелось сломать ему челюсть. Ну или хотя бы двинуть по морде пару раз.  
\- Нашей церемонии посвящения еще не было.  
\- Но вы уже готовы вложить деньги в новую броню. Это подход женщины, которая относится к своему участию серьезно, - Оаким оглядел Рейза с ног до головы и задумчиво прицокнул языком. - Но вы доверили выбор гладиатору из Первой Лиги.  
Вот же мудак высокомерный.  
\- Я точно разбираюсь в этом лучше, чем она. Я знаю, что мне нужно, - осадил его Рейз.  
\- Тогда вы должны знать, что в Парной Лиге используют зачарованную броню, - приторно улыбнулся Оаким. - Оружие с глифами там не редкость.  
\- И что? Зачарованную броню переоценивают. От нее не так много толку, а цена заоблачная.  
Рейз видел, что это такое со стороны. И на его личный взгляд повышенная прочность и защита на Арене, где все равно сражались затупленным оружием, не стоили надбавки в сотню эйров.   
\- Я слышу слова истинного дилетанта, - Оаким продолжил улыбаться, совсем не понимая, что рискует остаться без зубов. - Обычная броня без трюков не защищает от акшаров, которые применяют ваши противники. Хотя вряд ли господин, который ничего не покупает, знает об акшарах.  
Силана успокаивающим жестом коснулась рукава Оакима - и Рейз почувствовал, как накатила волной злоба от этого простого жеста. Значит, торгаша с рынка можно было трогать, а об гладиатора благородная госпожа боялась запачкаться:  
\- Прошу вас, не говорите так с господином Рейзом. Он умелый воин и не заслужил ваших насмешек, - она убрала руку почти сразу, но злость от этого почему-то совсем не стала меньше. - Я знаю об акшарах, но думала, что их невозможно купить.  
\- В Парной Лиге участвуют очень богатые люди. Вы же сами понимаете, для них почти нет невозможного.  
Можно было поставить на кон свою правую руку, что Оаким просто хотел больше денег, и потому рассказывал Силане сказки в надежде, что она проникнется. И, похоже, это работало, потому что высокомерная дурочка ничего не знала про Арену.  
\- Если бы эти акшары были такими опасными, гладиаторы в Парной Лиге дохли бы чаще, - Рейз растянул губы в усмешке. - Об этом я бы точно слышал.  
\- Господин Рейз, - Силана протянула руку, будто тоже хотела коснуться его и убрала ее в последний момент. Опять побрезговала, - акшар не убивает. Это чародейский глиф, который ставят на оружие, чтобы оно вытягивало жизненную силу.  
\- Это очень удобный глиф для Арены, - добавил Оаким, снова набивая трубку. - Если акшар не слишком сильный, он незаметно ослабляет противника и дает преимущество.  
\- Которое позволяет закончить бой красиво, - тихо закончила за него Силана.  
\- Похоже, вы начинаете понемногу понимать.  
Если бы у нее были мозги, она поняла бы, что это просто лесть, но, видимо, мозгов не было, потому что, нахмурившись, она спросила в ответ:  
\- Какие еще глифы ставят на оружие в Парной Лиге?  
\- Гэрра. Асаг - эти самые частые, - Оаким пожал плечами и прикурил, взяв крохотный уголек специальными щипцами.  
\- Это глифы боли и огня, господин Рейз, - она пояснила это очень мягко, почти деликатно, но лучше бы вообще этого не делала. Унизительно было стоять рядом с ними, как нерадивый ученик, и выслушивать о всяких чародейских штучках, без которых он прекрасно справлялся раньше. В конце концов, бой был бой, и Рейз умел побеждать даже когда ситуация складывалась не в его пользу.  
Не говоря уж о том, что теперь - хотя Силана этого не понимала - речь просто шла о деньгах. Оаким просто хотел продать товар подороже, а она улыбалась и велась на этот бред.  
Рейзу стоило бы промолчать, пусть бы тратилась, но он все же не выдержал:  
\- Этот урод просто пытается содрать с тебя денег! Не настолько же ты наивна, чтобы купиться.  
Оаким перестал улыбаться:  
\- Господину стоит следить за языком. Неосторожные слова могут дорого ему стоить. В буквальном смысле.  
Силана побледнела и поспешно поклонилась:  
\- Прошу вас, простите нас. Я очень благодарна вам за все, что вы рассказали.  
От злости на нее хотелось разнести чертову палатку на клочки.  
Конечно, наивная дурочка предпочла послушать какого-то торгаша, а не своего гладиатора, после того как сама доверила ему выбор.   
\- Покупай, что хочешь, - заставляя себя говорить ровно и четко сквозь бессильную злость выдавил Рейз. - Можешь вместе с ошейником нацепить на меня еще и броню, какую выберешь. Я подожду снаружи.  
Он не стал слушать, что она говорила ему вслед - окликнула по имени, попросила подождать - Рейзу было плевать. Он вышел на людную, шумную улицу, глубоко вдохнул стылый осенний воздух и сказал себе, что ничего другого и не ожидал.  
Не от жрицы и богатой девочки, которая брезговала даже дотрагиваться до таких как он.  
  
***  
Силана не знала Саена ин Хаала. Ее отряд проходил сквозь Клоа Лиата на восток, и в городе они задержались совсем ненадолго. Она запомнила только покосившиеся, кое-где опаленные заклинаниями здания, разбитые стекла и ошметки дерева на мостовых, много-много раненых. За время войны Клоа Лиата несколько раз переходил к противнику и бывал отвоеван обратно. Брат Оакима мог умереть задолго до прихода Силаны, или много позже, или же стать одним из многих, кого ее пламя не сумело спасти.  
Наверное, капитан Гийом знал точно. Ее командир писал письма родственникам погибших и никогда не забывал имена.  
У него тоже была зачарованная броня и клинки с глифами, и Силана помнила его на поле боя - он снился ей иногда в кошмарах: стремительная черная фигура, казавшаяся неуязвимой.  
Рейз злился на Силану, на то, что она вмешивалась в его выбор, и на то, что слушала Оакима, не сомневался, что у нее просто пытаются вытянуть побольше денег, но она видела чародейские клинки своими глазами и знала, каким опасным могло быть это оружие. Оно пугало ее, и пугала мысль, что Рейз мог проиграть без него. Потому что вышел бы на бой не готовым. Обычная броня могла защитить его от удара самого клинка, но не от нанесенного глифа. Акшар все равно забрал бы жизненную силу, гэрра сделал бы больно.  
Оаким смотрел Рейзу вслед с усмешкой и откровенным пренебрежением:  
\- Он у вас явно еще не приучен к рукам. Слишком много вольностей не идет таким на пользу.  
В тот момент Силане было одновременно обидно за Рейза и неловко:  
\- Он замечательный боец, - стараясь говорить твердо и уверенно ответила она. - Простите его за резкость, это моя вина. Я предложила ему сделать выбор самому и вмешалась.  
\- На его счастье, поверьте. Я слежу за гладиаторскими боями и неплохо разбираюсь в бойцах. Он действительно неплох, но не настолько чтобы победить в своих обносках.  
Силане не хотелось это обсуждать:  
\- Он смотрел несколько вариантов брони. Вы можете найти что-нибудь подобное с защитой от основных трех глифов?  
\- Да, - Оаким улыбался, но смотрел цепко и очень внимательно. На ее не слишком дорогую одежду, на ее кольцо.  
И еще не спросив, она знала, что цена будет высока.  
Она взяла с собой сорок эйров - последние деньги, которые могла потратить до боя на Арене - и кольцо мамы. На удачу.  
Было горько и больно понимать, что вот оно и пригодилось.  
Оаким предложил ей отличную броню - качественную, красивую. Темная зачарованная сталь была совсем легкой, и едва различимые линии гравировки расчерчивали ее орнаментом, под которым прятались защитные знаки.  
Силана позвала Рейза померить, и доспех сидел на нем как влитой, будто и был для него создан.  
За время примерки Рейз не сказал ни слова, и почему-то очень хотелось перед ним извиниться.  
Оаким согласился принять в уплату кольцо и дал пять эйров сдачи, а Силана очень боялась, что расплачется, но Рейз бы увидел, и только мысль об этом помогала держаться.   
Она накинула капюшон плаща, поклонилась, прощаясь с Оакимом, и украдкой стерла выступившие на глазах слезы, надеясь, что не опозорилась окончательно.  
Рейз вышел из палатки первым, и Силана последовала за ним.  
\- Простите, что вмешалась в ваш выбор.  
\- Это твои деньги, - не глядя на нее ответил он. - Трать как хочешь.  
\- Но это вам придется сражаться. Мне очень важно, чтобы... - она замялась, не зная, как сказать, - чтобы мои ошибки не причинили вам вреда.  
Он все же посмотрел на нее - прямо в глаза:  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я за тебя сражался, ты должна мне доверять.  
Услышать это было так неожиданно. Совершенно обычную на самом деле вещь.  
Я буду за тебя сражаться.   
Ты должна мне верить.  
Силана забыла уже, что нормальные люди считали доверие чем-то обыденным, повседневным. Даже не думали, что доверие это такая роскошь, и как легко ее потерять.  
"Я всегда буду тебя защищать", - когда-то обещал Силане Калеб.  
"После боя мы с тобой сядем у костра и напьемся", - сказал Лар, и это были его прощальные слова ей. Он не пережил даже первую чародейскую атаку.  
"Я сделаю все, чтобы успеть к тебе, мам. Я обязательно помогу", - но ее мать умерла задолго до того, как Силана вернулась домой.  
А здесь, в стылой серой громаде Силл Арне - Грозовой Девы - доверие можно было попросить так просто. Это казалось таким странным, как просыпаться в кровати, в настоящем доме, как лежать в постели и понимать, что никто не поднимет окриком, что - все.  
Доверие.  
Силана казалась себе очень старой и очень уродливой в тот момент, обожженной, перемазанной сажей пародией на нормального человека.  
Рейз смотрел ей в глаза и ждал... ответа? Кивка?  
Согласия.  
Он был чистым и, наверное, очень сильным - и ему в его силе и его уверенности даже не приходило в голову, что калекам и уродам вроде нее самые простые вещи давались тяжело.   
Доверие, прикосновения, надежда. Что на все это тоже требовались силы.  
\- Не веришь, - в конце концов прервал молчание он. - Думаешь, я подведу или предам. Или же я просто недостаточно хорош, чтобы меня слушать.  
Его это обижало, и невозможно было объяснить ему так, чтобы он понял.  
\- Я не могу выпустить вас в обычной броне против зачарованного оружия, - и слова - бессильные, шелестящие - ничего для него не стоили. - Просто не могу.  
\- Да плевать мне на броню. Дело не в ней. Дело в том, что когда мы выйдем на Арену, ты... - он оборвал себя на полуслове, не договорив и выругался:  
\- Да и к Ирбису это все!  
\- Не ругайтесь, не нужно, - как могла мягко попросила его Силана. - Просто... я знаю на что способно оружие с глифами, и оно пугает меня. Я не со зла, мне просто страшно.  
Он нахмурился, посмотрел на нее так внимательно, как будто пытался прочитать мысли. В его серых глазах отражалось холодное, звенящее небо.  
Рейз больше не злился, а Силана больше оружия и больше поражения в тот момент боялась, что он спросит про войну.  
Но он спросил только:  
\- У тебя кто-то умер?  
И можно было ответить ему честно:  
\- Да.  
Много-много людей. 

***  
Для посвящения Силана купила себе платье. Оно было белое, очень простое и абсолютно новое, из легкой, будто бы совсем невесомой ткани. Торговец, который его продавал, согласился на пять эйров, потому что платье было летним и кроме Силаны его все равно никто бы не купил.  
По краю ворота шла вышивка - как узор инея на окне, и под грудью была лента - серебристо-серая, похожая на стальной обруч.  
Платье было нежным, очень женственным, и Силана, только увидев его поняла, что не хочет никакое другое. Ткань казалась такой чистой, что страшно было дотрагиваться. Подол почти касался пола - торговец сказал, что в этом году так было модно.  
Оно ей шло, и было очень странно и непривычно видеть себя в зеркале красивой. Раньше Силана обязательно показалась бы маме и Калебу, но теперь вокруг молчал пустой дом и тихо свистел за окном ветер.  
Рейз сказал, что переедет после первого боя.  
В этот раз Силана все же взяла экипаж до Арены - времени до посвящения оставалось не очень много и было страшно опоздать. Всю дорогу она смотрела в окно: на прохожих и торговцев, на дома, знакомые с детства и новые, появившиеся за время войны здания, и комкала в руках ошейник. Она выбрала совсем узкий, из черной кожи, с обычной железной застежкой. Почему-то казалось, что такой Рейзу будет проще всего принять.  
Возле Львиных Врат - входа на Арену Парной Лиги - на отдельной небольшой площадке стояли чародейские экипажи, толпились люди и скользили по земле тени небесных скатов - наверху был воздушный причал. Нарядно одетые мужчины и женщины - должно быть из княжеского окружения - проходили внутрь мимо стражи без очереди.  
Рейз ждал чуть поодаль, прислонившись спиной к колонне, и не обращал на окружающих особого внимания. Невозможно было отвести от него взгляда.   
Он заметил Силану, как только она вышла из экипажа, поприветствовал кивком и подошел ближе, пока она расплачивалась с извозчиком.  
\- Идем, нам нужен другой вход. Я проведу.  
\- Здравствуйте, - неловко ответила ему Силана, кутаясь в плащ. На сей раз ей не было холодно. Было просто страшно показаться ему в новом платье и услышать, что оно не подходит.  
Рейз повел ее к той же двери, что и утром, во время регистрации, и потом снова по лабиринту коридоров, некоторые из которых Силана уже понемногу начала узнавать. В зале с распорядителем было людно и шумно, и у его стола образовалась небольшая очередь.  
\- Вон там можно оставить вещи, - сказал Рейз, указывая в сторону простых деревянных полок в углу. - Я отнесу твой плащ, а ты пока сходи отметь нас.  
\- Давайте лучше вы.  
Если бы распорядитель спросил Силану про первый бой, она все равно не смогла бы ему ответить. А Рейз лучше знал Арену.  
Он фыркнул, будто она сказала что-то очень глупое, и потянулся к застежке своего плаща:  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что это полагается делать хозяевам?  
\- Я не ваша хозяйка.  
\- Конечно нет. Ты же еще не застегнула ошейник.  
Он отдал ей плащ и пошел к столу распорядителя, не дожидаясь ответа, а Силана смотрела вслед и не знала, сможет ли ему объяснить. Она не владела Рейзом, просто предложила ему вместе участвовать в Парной Лиге - и ей не хотелось ни управлять его жизнью, ни брать за нее ответственность.  
Но условия контракта давали ей такую возможность: изменить его режим тренировок, запретить ему пить или есть определенные продукты, заставить носить ту одежду, которую сочтет нужной.  
"Чтобы увеличить шансы на победу" - именно так это было записано.  
Контракт обязывал гладиатора носить ошейник и подчиняться.  
Наверное, для Рейза - для любого сильного, уверенного в себе человека - невыносимо было принимать чужое право решать за него.  
Силане нравились его сила и его уверенность. Рейз заставлял ее чувствовать себя слабой, неполноценной, и одновременно с тем само его присутствие было как магнит. Хотелось коснуться, прижаться губами и вдохнуть поглубже запах и тепло его тела.  
Чистоты.  
Наверное, если бы она сказала об этом самому Рейзу, что не хочет его запачкать, он бы рассмеялся ей в лицо. Он бы просто не понял, о чем она говорит, как не поняла бы та, прежняя Силана, которая еще не отправилась на войну. Для той Силаны чистота была чистотой ребенка. Невинностью того, кто еще никогда не делал выбор, ни разу не разочаровывался, никого не подводил.  
Рейз не был таким.  
И его чистота была чистотой взрослого человека, который ни о чем не сожалел и ничего не стыдился.  
Его плащ пах им - едва уловимый теплый и очень мужской запах. Тяжелая ткань грела руки. Перед тем как положить плащ на полку Силана аккуратно его свернула. С вещами Рейза хотелось обращаться очень бережно.  
Свой собственный плащ она положила рядом, привычно свернув на солдатский манер.  
В летнем платье в зале было прохладно - Силана была единственная женщина в одежде без рукавов.  
Казалось, в любой момент это заметят окружающие, но никто не обращал на нее внимания.  
Когда она подошла к столу распорядителя, рядом с Рейзом стояли мужчина и женщина. Они стояли спиной, и было в них что-то неуловимо знакомое.  
\- Безродная собака пытается делать работу своей госпожи, - услышала Силана приятный женский голос, и слова резанули неправильностью. Она знала этот голос и эту женщину.  
\- Это не запрещено, - ответил Рейз с откровенной неприязнью.  
\- Крысам тоже не запрещено подписывать договоры. Просто никто не ждет, что они попытаются.  
Рядом с женщиной стоял ее гладиатор - широкая полоса ошейника перехватывала его горло и казалась вульгарной. В их прошлую встречу вместо этого ошейника был простой кожаный шнурок с застежкой. И мастер Грей тогда казался совсем другим.  
Сейчас его фигуру будто высекли из камня. Он не шевелился, смотрел прямо перед собой и не пытался вмешаться. И глаза у него были равнодушные и усталые.  
А когда-то он часто улыбался, и Силана отчаянно хотела добиться его похвалы.  
Почему вы молчите? Почему не вмешаетесь?  
Рейз заметил Силану, кивнул ей и выдавил сквозь зубы:  
\- Моя госпожа теперь здесь. Можно больше не беспокоиться о крысах.  
Женщина обернулась, и в первую секунду Силане показалось, что она обозналась. Что поняла что-то неправильно.  
Госпожа Мелеза смотрела на нее холодно и пренебрежительно, кривила в усмешке яркие губы и казалась чужой.  
И Силана искала в ее чертах ту женщину, которой восхищалась когда-то - женственную и улыбчивую, немного язвительную и легкую на подъем, щедрую на похвалу и на помощь. Женщину, которая называла ее своей лучшей ученицей.  
Той женщины больше не было, будто бы Силана смотрела в лицо перевертыша. Оборотня из легенд.  
\- Безродный мальчик нашел себе безмозглую девочку? Из вас получится отличная команда.  
Мелеза говорила расчетливо, и за ее словами стояло желание уколоть побольнее.  
Не было только узнавания, и почему-то именно это было хуже всего.  
Силана была для нее чужой.  
Когда-то, незадолго до того, как Храм отправил своих жриц в армию, он нанял им учителей. Ничего особенного, просто самое базовое обучение - месяц тренировок в бессмысленной надежде подготовить своих дочерей к войне.  
Полеты на скатах, базовые уроки обращения с мечом.  
Эти уроки вели чародейка и ее гладиатор. Госпожа Мелеза и мастер Грей. Силана была капельку влюблена в них обоих. В ту естественность, которая была между ними, в их спокойную уверенность и готовность делиться всем, что они знали. В то, как во время перерывов между занятиями они сидели на ступенях возле тренировочной арены и пили из одного чародейского кувшина принесенный госпожой Мелезой чай, и та рассказывала про простейшие зачарованные знаки, и про время их с Греем службы на границе.  
Силана слушала ее, и страх отступал, и казалось, что ничего страшного не случится на войне. Что все они непременно встретятся так снова.  
Накануне отъезда Силана подарила госпоже Мелезе амулет Майенн. В благодарность и на память, и Мелеза обняла ее на прощание и сказала:  
"Ты только возвращайся, милая. Что бы ни случилось там дальше, возвращайся живой".  
А теперь вот они не узнавали друг друга.  
Это даже было понятно, и Силана знала, что зрение чародеев устроено иначе, чем у обычных людей. Что они сначала чувствуют, и только потом видят.   
И теперь Силана не могла пошевелиться, и думала - неужели я настолько изменилась?  
Хотя она и так знала ответ.  
Было холодно и как-то глухо, и все казалось абсолютно безнадежным и бессмысленным - то, что Силана вообще вернулась в Силл Арне, и попытки сохранить мамин дом, и Парная Лига.  
И именно в тот момент Мелеза ее узнала, как будто натолкнулась на невидимую стену.  
\- Силана? - она сделала шаг ей навстречу. - Милая, это действительно ты?  
Невозможно было заставить себя ответить.  
Лицо у Мелезы стало вдруг по-настоящему беззащитным, беспомощным - всего на мгновение - искренним, как будто под шкурой оборотня-перевертыша промелькнула она настоящая:  
\- Это ты.  
\- Да, госпожа, - Силана жалела, что убрала плащ. Она чувствовала себя раздетой, выставленной на всеобщее обозрение и ей отчаянно хотелось прикрыться. И голос звучал жалко и еле слышно. - Наверное, я очень сильно изменилась.  
\- Или я совсем выжила из ума за эти несколько лет, - Мелеза ответила тихо, очень мягко, коснулась руки Силаны, и это прикосновение - абсолютно обычное, естественное, было как вернуться домой. - Прости меня. И за то, что я сказала прости. Меня подвело чутье.  
\- Это очень здорово, что вы знакомы, - угрюмо сказал Рейз, - но нам все еще нужно отметиться у распорядителя.  
Мелеза оглянулась на него, на всех, кто был рядом и коротко приказала:  
\- Грей, разберись с этим.  
Как слуге, как низшему. Силана никогда не слышала, чтобы Мелеза обращалась так к нему раньше.  
\- Давай отойдем, поговорим без посторонних, милая, - только когда она посмотрела на Силану ее взгляд смягчился. - Не волнуйся, Грей все сделает.  
\- У нас с господином Рейзом скоро посвящение.  
\- Это не займет много времени.

 

Они отошли к дальней стене зала, и Мелеза только тогда отпустила ее руку, отступила на шаг и оглядела Силану с ног до головы:  
\- Такая красивая стала.  
\- Вы тоже... - ответила Силана и не смогла договорить.  
"Вы тоже очень красивая". И чужая.  
Мелеза усмехнулась, криво и по-настоящему, ее ярко накрашенные губы изогнулись и в голосе появилась горечь:  
\- Я изменилась не в лучшую сторону. Последние полгода сделали меня настоящей сукой.  
\- Не говорите так о себе. Пожалуйста.  
Мелеза будто встряхнулась, и кривая усмешка превратилась в привычную ее улыбку, добродушную и немного ехидную, ту, которую Силана помнила и по которой, оказывается, очень скучала:  
\- Я вообще не хочу говорить о себе, - она посерьезнела и добавила. - Силана, тебя не было в храмовых списках вернувшихся, мы считали тебя мертвой.  
\- Храм, - Силана вдохнула, выдохнула, прежде, чем продолжить, - меня не записал.  
Они записывали только белых жриц. Алых для Храма не существовало.  
\- А теперь ты здесь.  
\- Мы с господином Рейзом будем участвовать в Парной Лиге. У нас скоро...  
Так много хотелось ей рассказать, так сильно хотелось поделиться. Слова получались неловкими и совсем неправильными. И на самом деле хотелось рассказать совсем не о том. О войне и кошмарах, о ненависти Калеба, о налоге на дом.  
\- Посвящение, - закончила за нее Мелеза. - Это я поняла. Ты же никогда не любила гладиаторскую Арену.  
\- Я стала алой жрицей, - было очень стыдно и очень страшно в этом признаваться. И рука сама непроизвольно потянулась к жреческому знаку. К двум цепям, на которых он теперь висел - тонкой серебряной и темной стальной, символизировавшей пепел, несмываемую черную гарь.  
Когда Силана только уезжала на войну цепочка была всего одна.  
\- Мне жаль, - мягко сказала Мелеза.  
\- Я больше не могу работать в Храме. Мне нужно платить за дом, а военное пособие совсем маленькое, - Силана не могла заставить себя смотреть ей в глаза. - Поэтому я здесь.  
Они долго молчали, и от этой новой Мелезы Силана почти ожидала окрика, слов - резких и способных сделать больно, но когда Мелеза заговорила, она заговорила непривычно мягко:  
\- Милая, это не выход. Тебе может повезти один раз или пять, десять или даже двадцать, но в конечном итоге Арена все расставляет на свои места. Здесь нет случайных людей, - ее голос звучал осторожно, с непривычной деликатностью, потому что она боялась задеть Силану и потому что искренне старалась ее предостеречь.  
"Безродная собака пытается делать работу своей госпожи?"  
"Крысам тоже не запрещено подписывать договоры".  
Вы же не такая.  
Настоящая вы со мной, сейчас. Зачем вы?..  
Ответила бы ей госпожа Мелеза, если бы Силана рискнула спросить?  
\- У меня нет другого выбора. Храм не позволит мне заниматься целительством, - Силана заставила себя сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, выдохнула. - Может быть, вы правы и я не подхожу для Арены, но господин Рейз другой. Он на своем месте.  
Мелеза вздохнула и устало потерла пальцами переносицу:  
\- Твой выбор гладиатора беспокоит меня отдельно.  
Почему-то, как и в разговоре с Оакимом, хотелось оправдаться:  
\- Господин Рейз достойный боец.  
\- В первую очередь он вспыльчивый самоуверенный щенок. И ты не должна называть его "господином". Силана, пожалуйста, послушай меня внимательно, - Мелеза смотрела серьезно и строго, и само собой вспомнилось: точно так же она смотрела на Силану годы назад, перед занятием, когда та неправильно закрепила седло ската и едва не разбилась. - Многие здесь приглядываются и оценивают. Не только то, как твой гладиатор сражается на Арене, но и как ты обращаешься с ним. Здесь свои условия и свои порядки. И если ты будешь их нарушать, остальные тебя уничтожат.  
\- Я всего лишь хочу обращаться с ним достойно.  
\- Обращайся. Ты можешь покупать ему подарки. Можешь одевать его в хорошую одежду. Ты можешь целовать его за закрытыми дверьми. Но если ты публично будешь называть его "господином" тебе не простят настоящие господа. И тогда ни я, ни твой Рейз уже не сможем тебе помочь.  
Мелеза заметила, что к ним идет Грей, что-то изменилось в ней, и на ее месте снова оказалась та красивая и чужая женщина, которую Силана встретила меньше часа назад:  
\- Посвящение скоро начнется, милая. Тебе стоит подготовиться. Я постараюсь найти тебя после, - она задержалась всего на мгновение, мягко сжала руку Силаны - жест поддержки, искреннего понимания, как последний отголосок тепла, который исчез, как и не было, когда Грей оказался рядом:  
\- Ты все сделал?  
\- Да, - он ответил абсолютно равнодушно, без эмоций.  
\- Да? - растянула губы в улыбке Мелеза.  
Грей бросил быстрый взгляд на Силану и ответил:  
\- Да, моя госпожа.  
\- Вот и отлично. Надеюсь, хоть это ты способен сделать правильно.  
Когда они ушли, Силана почему-то смотрела им вслед, как смотрела когда-то давно на тренировочной площадке.  
И думала о том, что эти люди - еще один осколок прошлого: долгожданный, драгоценный и успевший сломаться за эти годы.

***  
Времени до посвящения оставалось совсем немного, и Силане не удалось поговорить с Рейзом - им пришлось сразу разделиться. Выходов на Арену было два - для обоих противников. Во время посвящения так же выходили навстречу друг другу гладиатор и его хозяйка.  
Рейз и Силана записались последними, и кроме них в этот же день посвящались еще две пары. Она не видела гладиаторов, но обе женщины-хозяйки были одеты в дорогие платья, и это заставляло ее чувствовать себя неловко.  
Рейз не сказал ей ничего - ни плохого, ни хорошего. И казалось, что он злился и на Силану, и на Мелезу. Хотелось поговорить с ним, объяснить, что он ошибается. И что госпожа Мелеза не заслужила такого отношения.  
Из глубины прохода Силане было видно их с Греем на трибунах для особых гостей. Грей стоял за плечом Мелезы не шевелясь и смотрел прямо перед собой. Она не поворачивалась к нему.  
Никто не обращал на Силану внимания, ожидание тянулось, и, нервничая, она вертела в руках ошейник, беспокойно теребила застежку. Другие женщины-хозяйки уложили волосы в причудливые прически, перевили их нитями жемчуга и цепочками. А Силана только расчесала свои.  
Наконец управитель игр - высокий и очень худой мужчина в дорогой одежде со знаками княжеского двора - встал, объявил начало первого посвящения.  
Музыканты рядом с правой трибуной - Силана даже не знала, что они там есть - заиграли. Легкая, меланхоличная мелодия наполнила зал, постепенно один за другим потухли чародейские светильники и осталась только Арена, освещенная огненными чашами.  
Одна из женщин, которая вместе с Силаной ждала посвящения, вышла вперед, на Арену. Она шла не торопясь, со спокойной грацией и словно совсем не замечала направленных на нее взглядов.  
Драгоценные камни в ее волосах казались искрами.  
Она остановилась в центре, и музыка стала тревожнее, когда из другого выхода вышли люди в темной одежде - четыре угрожающие фигуры с оружием, которые начали медленно сдвигать кольцо.  
Потом прозвенел гонг и появился гладиатор. На нем был полный доспех всадника и красный плащ того же цвета, что и платье женщины.  
Музыка зашлась, захлебнулась ритмом.   
Гладиатор напал - он действовал красиво и точно, и люди в темной одежде картинно падали, сраженные его мечом.  
Силана не могла отвести взгляда. Это было отрепетированным представлением, не настоящим боем, но все равно очень красивым.  
Оно закончилось, и гладиатор подошел к своей хозяйке. Он опустился на одно колено и достал из-под плаща розу - белую, словно бы светившуюся в полумраке - протянул ее как дар. Женщина приняла этот дар красивым, тщательно выверенным жестом и прикрепила к своим волосам, расстегнула застежку у себя на запястье. То, что Силана ошибочно приняла за браслет, оказалось ошейником.  
Гладиатор принял его, прикоснулся к застежке губами и надел ошейник сам.  
Он встал рядом со своей хозяйкой, и публика сдержанно зааплодировала.  
Снова медленно загорелись чародейские светильники, разгоняя полумрак.  
Силана растерянно посмотрела на ошейник у себя в руках - простую черную полосу кожи, на подол своего белого платья. Вдруг стало очень холодно, и она отчетливо поняла, что не сможет выйти на Арену. Просто не сможет. Она не была готова, совсем не была готова. Они даже двумя фразами не успели обменяться с Рейзом до начала. Не было ни музыки, ни представления... ничего.  
И мысли о том, чтобы участвовать в Парной Лиге теперь казались до смешного нелепыми.  
Застежка ошейника щелкнула в ее пальцах. Еще раз и еще - Силана поймала себя на том, что расстегивает и застегивает ее, чтобы чем-то занять руки, и отложила ошейник в сторону. Было страшно его сломать.

 

Второе посвящение было еще зрелищнее, чем первое. Силана так же смотрела его не отрываясь и чувствовала то глухое, полузабытое отчаяние, которое испытывала на войне, всегда, когда они не успевали прийти вовремя. И вокруг были только разрушенные дома и трупы, и люди с мертвыми глазами.  
Здесь никто не умирал, и бои на Арене не были смертельными боями.  
Но даже здесь менять что-то было уже слишком поздно.  
Управитель игр объявил ее и Рейза. Гулко и скупо один раз ударил гонг, снова потухли чародейсткие светильники - может быть, Рейз успел договориться с распорядителем, или же их всегда приглушали во время посвящений. И из выхода напротив появилась высокая мужская фигура - он двигался легко и уверенно, без стеснения демонстрируя свое тело и свое мастерство, сделал несколько выпадов в воздух, эффектно прокрутил в руках меч и вложил его в ножны плавным, точным движением.  
На Арене - в своей стихии - Рейз зачаровывал.  
Силана не могла выйти и опозорить их обоих.  
Он опустился на колени, склонил голову, снова прозвучал гонг. И Силана только в тот момент поняла, что в перерывах между этими ударами стояла абсолютная, неестественная, звенящая тишина.  
Невозможно было заставить себя идти вперед.  
Невозможно было стоять, смотреть на Рейза на коленях и оставаться на месте. Невозможно было его так подставить.  
 _В левой моей ладони пламя, в правой моей ладони пламя, и оно проведет меня сквозь насмешки и стыд._  
Первый шаг вперед был самым трудным, второй оказался легче.  
Когда не можешь бежать, иди. Когда не можешь идти - ползи.  
Она старалась ступать плавно, мягко, и хотя бы держать спину прямой. И одной единственной мыслью билось в голове - был способ, один единственный - чтобы сделать это посвящение красивым.  
Без музыки, без дорогого платья. Без отрепетированного боя с заранее нанятыми противниками.  
В полной тишине.  
Силана остановилась напротив Рейза, и он поднял голову. Посмотрел ей в глаза.  
Наверное, если бы не он, она никогда не решилась бы. Даже теперь от одной мысли тошнота подкатывала к горлу - нельзя, неправильно. Ты грязная, ты отвратительно грязная и ты никогда не отмоешься от сажи.  
Не смей!  
Но речь шла не только о ней. Она была на Арене не одна.  
\- Доверьтесь мне. Пожалуйста. Не бойтесь и не шевелитесь, - голос звучал так тихо. Услышал ли Рейз, понял ли?  
Он смотрел настороженно и кивнул почти незаметно.  
Силана протянула руки по бокам от его головы, ладонями вверх, и пламя сорвалось - совсем немного, каплями, искрами костра, огненными светлячками.  
Кто-то ахнул в первом ряду.  
Пламя - два узких столба поднималось с ладоней Силаны - алое, как кровь, пожирая искры над собой.  
Рейз не смотрел на него, он не отводил взгляда от ее лица - пытливого и очень сосредоточенного взгляда, не шевелился.  
Силана убрала пламя, и снова ударил гонг.  
Рейз запрокинул голову, открывая шею. Готовясь принять ошейник.  
Все вокруг смотрели на них, и момент казался замершим, зачарованным, будто бы вырванным из времени.  
И сквозь эту зачарованную минуту Силана почувствовала внутри всепоглощающий, леденящий ужас.  
Она забыла ошейник.


	3. Chapter 3

***  
В первую секунду Силане казалось, что ее парализовало, что это страшный сон или глупый розыгрыш, ведь не могла же она действительно...  
И потом она вспомнила - отчетливо, до последней детали, будто все вдруг стало резким и слишком настоящим - момент, когда она отложила ошейник, чтобы не сломать.  
От собственной глупости хотелось провалиться на месте или лучше и вовсе исчезнуть без следа.  
Это было бы намного проще, чем отсчитывать удары сердца и ждать, пока с трибун посыплются насмешки и издевки.  
Рейз стоял в эффектной позе, склонив голову, и теплый огненный свет ложился на его темные волосы бликами.  
Силана почувствовала, что у нее трясутся руки.  
Рейз поднял на нее взгляд - вопросительный, спокойный.  
И Силане стало отчаянно стыдно - за свою глупость, за то, что, побоявшись сломать застежку, она сломала нечто намного более ценное. Чужое доверие.  
Ведь именно об этом она попросила перед тем, как призвать пламя. Ей хотелось сделать посвящение красивым.  
Но можно же было...  
"Всегда есть выход, - говорил ей когда-то мастер Грей, и она слушала, затаив дыхание. - А если нет, то это ваш долг его создать. Потому что вы должны вернуться. И вас ждут те, кто остался".  
Теперь ее ждал только Рейз. Терпеливо и не задавая вопросов.  
На трибунах смотрели, оценивали и шептались.  
И эти шепотки вот-вот могли превратиться в насмешки.  
Силана опустилась на колени, и зал ахнул.  
Она ничего не планировала, у нее не было запасного плана - кроме как тянуть время и найти выход.  
Да, она забыла ошейник, но ведь можно было что-то придумать.  
\- Ты с ума сошла? - одними губами шепнул ей Рейз, и Силана протянула ему руку, сделала вид, что ласково касается щеки.  
И голоса в зале - удивленные, шокированные, возмущенные - стали громче.  
Госпожа встала на колени перед гладиатором.  
Госпожа не взяла ошейник.  
Вопиющее нарушение правил.  
Что она собирается делать?  
И невозможно было объяснить этим людям, что Силана ничего не собиралась делать. Она просто судорожно искала способ, как исправить, как загладить собственную ошибку.  
У нее не было с собой даже ремешка, даже ленты в волосах.  
Только платье и знак Майенн.  
И мысли в поисках спасения неслись одними и теми же кругами.  
Только платье.  
И знак Майенн.  
И...  
...знак.  
Несколько раз на войне командир Гийом приходил к Силане и рассказывал, что ждало их на следующий день.  
Говорил о войсках противника - их численном превосходстве и вооружении. О том, сколько людей погибнет. О том, кого уже потерял.  
Он никогда не забывал мертвых.  
И редко приказывал прямо.  
Он просто говорил, говорил, и Силана слушала его, и постепенно сама понимала, что от нее требовалось. И что-то мертвело у нее в груди.  
"Я не могу".  
"Не просите этого, пожалуйста, не просите".  
Она думала так каждый раз, а какая-то равнодушная, отстраненная - мертвая - ее часть уже строила планы, искала выход и просчитывала варианты.  
И теперь это чувство вернулось.  
Силана знала, что нужно было делать.  
\- Что ты творишь? - шепнул Рейз, и она заставила себя произнести:  
\- Я забыла ошейник.  
\- Что?  
\- Помогите мне. Подыграйте. Пожалуйста.  
Она потянулась назад, к застежке темной цепочки, расстегнула ее и вытащила.  
В зале стихло, будто кто-то наложил на людей заклинание безмолвия.  
Силана подалась вперед, аккуратно дважды обвила шею Рейза цепочкой - аккуратно, бережно, стараясь не задеть даже случайно - и застегнула застежку.  
\- Ошейники ведь могут быть почти любыми? Такой же тоже... подойдет?  
Она ожидала, что Рейз разозлится, отругает ее, но он молчал.  
И смотрел так, будто не верил.  
Потом он поднял руку и коснулся цепочки.  
И - Силана увидела ее совершенно отчетливо - госпожа Мелеза встала в своей ложе и зааплодировала.  
Зал взорвался овациями.  
  
***  
Когда они уходили с Арены, им все еще продолжали хлопать. Силана заставляла себя переставлять ноги - и боялась обернуться назад.  
Ей казалось, что вот-вот люди очнутся и поймут, что их обманули. И все, что они увидели, было просто ошибкой.  
Рейз шел рядом, неестественно прямой, и молчал.  
\- Вы злитесь на меня? - осторожно спросила Силана, когда они снова вернулись в зал распорядителя.  
\- Нет, - он не смотрел на нее и только неосознанно потянулся к шее, потрогал цепочку. Темный металл поблескивал в свете чародейских светильников. - Как ты забыла ошейник?  
\- Я отложила его, чтобы не сломать, - неловко призналась она.  
Он повернулся, посмотрел очень внимательно:  
\- Их делают довольно прочными.  
\- Я могу сломать что угодно, - попыталась пошутить Силана, но вышло неуклюже и совсем не смешно. Слишком правдиво.  
Рейз усмехнулся, снова тронул цепочку:  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, нам удалось заявить о себе, - он поморщился и добавил. - Тебе повезло, что ты дружишь с этой Мелезой. Она вовремя тебя поддержала. Видимо, с теми, кто ей нравится, она способна вести себя по-человечески.  
\- Не говорите так. Вы совсем не знаете ее, - попросила Силана.  
Он пожал плечами:  
\- Я знаю главное. Она легко применяет свои чародейские штучки на людях, которые не могут ей ответить.  
Госпожа Мелеза, которую помнила Силана, никогда не поступила бы так.  
Но та холодная, чужая женщина, которая даже не узнала ее поначалу, могла бы.  
\- Посвящение ведь закончено, - Силана зябко поежилась - в зале было довольно холодно. - Мы можем уходить, верно?  
\- Можем, - не стал спорить Рейз. - Но обычно остаются до самого конца игр, смотрят поединки. Это отличный способ со всеми познакомиться. Завтра его может и не быть.  
Он был прав, разумеется, и ей следовало остаться. Попытаться быть общительной и интересной, чтобы ее запомнили.  
\- Я плохо себя чувствую, - соврала Силана, и ей было стыдно за то, какой нелепой и неловкой получилась ложь.  
Жрицы Майенн никогда не болели. И плохо себя чувствовать Силана могла только от переутомления или от ран.  
\- Может быть, вы останетесь вместо меня?  
\- Чтобы все вокруг принялись шептаться, что это я твой хозяин, а не наоборот? После такого-то Посвящения.  
Она нервно сплела и расплела пальцы:  
\- Я думала, паре просто нужно показать себя. Не важно, как.  
Он проследил взглядом за ее движением и поморщился:  
\- Ни разу не слышал, чтобы хозяйка становилась перед гладиатором на колени. Не публично, по крайней мере.  
Он смущенно кашлянул, словно стесняясь намека. И Силана никак не смогла бы объяснить, что такие вещи ее не смущают.  
\- Я не становилась перед вами на колени, просто напротив.  
Его взгляд потемнел.  
\- Ну да. Точно, - холодно отозвался Рейз. - Конечно не считается. Я же слуга, низший. Со мной можно делать все что угодно, и это не будет считаться.  
Она видела, что его это задевало, что он злился и чувствовала ту же усталую беспомощность, что и при разговоре с Калебом. Как будто каждое слово, каждая фраза, которую Силана произносила, выворачивалась, искажалась. И теряла смысл.  
Но она все равно продолжала пытаться.  
\- Я никогда не думала, что я лучше вас.  
Он рассмеялся - совсем не весело - и ответил:  
\- Знаешь, что самое смешное? Ты и сама в это веришь. И тебе даже в голову не приходит относиться ко мне нормально. Уговариваешь, как ребенка.  
Она ничего не успела ему сказать. Возле бокового входа появилась госпожа Мелеза и окликнула ее:  
\- Силана! Милая, вот ты где.  
Мелеза шла быстро, словно торопилась, и Силана почувствовала, как сильнее забилось сердце: что-то случилось. Нужна помощь жрицы?  
Или на город напали?  
Это были старые мысли, военные мысли - живучие и прилипчивые, как пепел.  
И как бы Силана ни пыталась заставить себя перестать, они всегда приходили ей в голову первыми.  
Если кто-то зовет тебя, хочет поговорить с тобой, значит, что-то случилось.  
Мелеза подошла, коснулась ее руки:  
\- Прекрасное Посвящение, Силана, - громко сказала она, и несколько человек неподалеку повернули головы на звук ее голоса. - Тебе удалось всех удивить.  
Она улыбалась радостно и беззаботно, и взгляд - серьезный и угрюмый - совершенно не вязался с этой улыбкой.  
\- Спасибо, госпожа Мелеза, - тихо ответила Силана. - За ваши слова и за то, что вы сделали.  
\- Это ерунда, забудь. Кстати, я хотела бы поговорить с тобой и твоим гладиатором наедине, если у тебя есть минутка, - она посмотрела на Рейза и улыбнулась шире. - Моему Грею давно нужен партнер для тренировочных боев. И, кажется, твой мальчик его заинтересовал.  
Что-то настораживало в ее голосе, несмотря на непринужденность, на теплоту.  
Силана не смогла бы объяснить, что:  
\- Вы хотите поговорить сейчас? - осторожно спросила она.  
\- Если ты не против. Завтра такой суматошный день, у меня совсем не будет времени. Идемте, здесь есть небольшая комната, где можно обсудить дела.  
Она пошла в ту часть зала, где располагался стол распорядителя, и, бросив нерешительный взгляд на Рейза, Силана последовала за ней.  
Мелеза шла очень грациозно, держала спину прямо - украшения в темных волосах сияли, как звезды - и Силане чувствовала себя нескладной, некрасивой и очень усталой. И хотела только вернуться домой - по бесконечным улицам Силл Арне.  
Шаги Рейза звучали за спиной. Почему-то она прислушивалась к ним.  
Мелеза отвела их в один из боковых коридоров, отворила неприметную деревянную дверь.  
\- Нам сюда.  
Силана зашла, осторожно огляделась по сторонам. В углу возле окна стоял массивный грубый стол, возле которого расположились два стула.  
Рейз остановился, едва переступив порог.  
\- Закрой дверь, мальчик, - сказала Мелеза. И она больше не казалась ни непринужденной, ни доброжелательной.  
Силана не успела отреагировать - госпожа Мелеза ударила.  
Чародейская сила сгустилась вокруг - белесая и очень плотная, и хлестнула наружу. С грохотом впечатала дверь в дверной проем, схватила Рейза и швырнула его в центр комнаты.  
Он изумленно выдохнул, взмахнул руками, сшибая один из стульев.  
\- Госпожа Мелеза! - Силана кинулась к ней и замерла, не зная, что делать.  
\- Помолчи, Силана, - оборвала ее Мелеза. - Я хочу поговорить с твоим гладиатором, - она не ослабила контроль, не позволила Рейзу двинуться. - Отличное представление ты спланировал, мальчик. Очень необычное, я это признаю. Тебе хотелось продемонстрировать нам всем, какой ты независимый, как ты плюешь на наши правила и никому не подчиняешься. У тебя получилось. И это было бы забавно, - она взмахнула рукой, и Рейза швырнуло на колени. - Но ты подставил свою хозяйку.  
\- Пожалуйста, - Силана побоялась коснуться ее руки. - Отпустите его. Отпустите его немедленно.  
Пламя Майенн потекло под кожей, собралось на кончиках пальцев, готовое сорваться.  
И Мелеза это почувствовала:  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Силана. Это очень серьезно.  
\- О… тпусти, - прохрипел Рейз. - ...тпусти меня.  
Мелеза поморщилась, отступила на шаг, посмотрела на Силану.  
\- Пожалуйста, - твердо попросила та. - Я не могу позволить вам издеваться над господином Рейзом.  
\- Он не господин. Не тебе. И не себе.  
Потом ее сила исчезла так же легко, как и появилась, и Рейз осел на пол.  
\- Он не виноват, - сказала Силана. - Это моя вина, что все так обернулось. Если вы злитесь, злитесь на меня.  
\- Я не верю, что ты решила встать на колени сама.  
\- Я ничего ей не подсказывал. Да даже если бы и подсказал, она все равно не слушает, - огрызнулся Рейз, растирая шею.  
Силана встала между ними:  
\- Перестаньте. Я очень вас прошу.  
\- Ты действительно не понимаешь, - поджав губы сказала ей Мелеза. - Простая публика приняла ваш спектакль. Но среди тех, кто сидит в высших ложах, вы многих настроили против себя. Я говорю об очень влиятельных людях.  
\- Я не заставлял ее становиться на колени.  
\- Не ври мне, мальчик. Ты спал и видел, чтобы она это сделала. Вот только в твоих мечтах поза была немного другая.  
\- Уж кто-кто, а ты точно разбираешься в позах.  
Они не слушали Силану, словно бы вообще забыли о ее существовании, и пришлось повысить голос в надежде, что они перестанут спорить:  
\- Я забыла ошейник!  
Ее голос прозвучал слишком громко.  
Мелеза вздрогнула и замерла, повернулась к ней.  
\- Что?  
-Я... забыла ошейник.  
\- Во имя Силы, как?  
\- Простите. Это моя ошибка. Господин Рейз не виноват.  
Мелеза снова поморщилась:  
\- Не вздумай называть его господином на людях. Особенно после такого Посвящения, - предупредила она. - И постарайся не позволять себе лишнего. Хотя бы какое-то время.  
Он скривился, поднимаясь:  
\- Боишься, что она станет обращаться со мной по-человечески? Примет за равного? Прыгнет ко мне в кровать?  
\- Я боюсь, что она наживет себе врагов, мальчик. И тебе бы стоило об этом думать, прежде чем открывать свой болтливый рот. Если хочешь выступать в Парной Лиге и остаться целым.  
\- Я не боюсь, - угрюмо сказал ей Рейз.  
\- Конечно нет, - Мелеза улыбнулась - зло и некрасиво. - Ты же боец, ты привык рисковать. А что будет с ней - не имеет значения. Кто она тебе? Наивная дурочка, которая терпит все твои капризы. Девочка из богатой семьи, на которой можно отыграться за то, как сильно тебя обидели другие богатые дяди и тети. Такие как я. Потому что ответить мне ты не можешь.  
Мелеза отступила на шаг, небрежным движением поправила растрепавшиеся волосы:  
\- Ты собака, мальчик. Обиженный безродный пес, который кусает протянутую руку. И ты ждешь, что к тебе отнесутся по-человечески?  
\- Я ее не подставлял. Ошейник она забыла сама.  
\- Но тебе так нравится, когда она зовет тебя господином. Для тебя это звучит слаще музыки.  
Они снова спорили, и Силана боялась, чем мог закончится этот спор.  
\- Прекратите, - снова сказала она. У нее никогда не получалось вести себя решительно, но на сей раз удалось сказать это хотя бы ровно. Хоть и слишком тихо. - Рейз, - она подчеркнуто произнесла это без "господина", - всегда обращался со мной достойно. Я благодарна, что он стал моим гладиатором.  
\- Если бы ты только обратилась ко мне, я помогла бы тебе найти получше.  
Он пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
\- Долго пришлось бы искать.  
\- Нет, но эти несколько мгновений были бы потрачены не зря, - Мелеза сладко улыбнулась, потом посмотрела на Силану и вздохнула. - Ты выбираешь слишком эмоционально. И привязываешься слишком легко. Гладиатор - это не друг и не часть твоей семьи. Это инструмент, вложение средств. В лучшем случае работник, с которым ты договорилась.  
Она говорила, и из ее слов снова проглядывала та чужая, злая женщина, в которой Силане никак не удавалось узнать прежнюю Мелезу.  
\- Вы никогда не обращались с господином Греем как с инструментом.  
\- И в конечном итоге это дорого мне обошлось.  
Что-то звучало в ее голосе - что-то очень личное, неожиданно беззащитное, и Силане хотелось спросить: как это вышло? Что между вами произошло? Почему?  
Множество вопросов, на которые она не имела права.  
Словно попытка заглянуть в чужие окна.  
И даже если бы Силана рискнула спросить, Мелеза не успела бы ответить - стук в дверь прозвучал отрывисто и отчетливо, а потом повернулась ручка и в комнату зашла женщина.  
Она была удивительно красива: ее светлые волосы были собраны в высокую замысловатую прическу и кожа, казалось, светилась в темноте.  
\- Я прошу прощения, что помешала, - сказала она. - Вначале я хотела подождать снаружи, но это оказалось так скучно.  
Она улыбалась очень мило и немного по-детски, и ее улыбка моментально располагала к себе.  
\- Мы почти закончили, Делия. Всего несколько минут, и я ваша, - ответила ей Мелеза.  
\- О, не торопитесь. Я не к вам. Меня заинтересовала наша новая пара.  
Она двигалась легко и красиво, с той врожденной грацией, которой Силана всегда в глубине души мечтала научиться.  
\- Милая, - сказала Делия. - Вы ведь не против, что я называю вас "милая"? Прекрасное Посвящение. Давно пора было устроить встряску. Меня восхищает ваша смелость. Немного напомнило мне Мелезу в юности.  
Она взяла Силану за руку - привычно и непринужденно, с той уверенностью, на которую были способны, наверное, только очень красивые люди, и Силана едва не отдернулась. У Делии была очень светлая кожа. Казалось, что от прикосновения она вот-вот станет черной.  
Силана не знала, как и что ответить и как отстраниться, не показавшись при этом грубой.  
\- Уже очень поздно для разговора, Делия, - наверное, Мелеза почувствовала ее состояние и вмешалась. - Вам лучше перенести знакомство на другой вечер.  
\- Но мы уже познакомились. Разве не так, Силана? Вы знаете, как зовут меня, а я знаю, как зовут вас. В Парной Лиге так много людей, запомнить всех просто невозможно. Знать друг друга по именам - это же почти как дружба.  
Мелеза растянула губы в улыбке:  
\- А совместное чаепитие почти как брачный союз?  
\- Разумеется. Крайне интимный процесс. Милая, - она снова посмотрела на Силану, и в свете чародейских светильников глаза Делии показались мертвыми - застывший, прозрачный взгляд. - Но у вас же найдется пара минут?  
"Змеиный", - почему-то подумала Силана, осторожно освобождая руку.  
\- О чем вы хотели поговорить?  
Делия бросила быстрый взгляд на Рейза, улыбнулась ему ласково и беззаботно:  
\- У меня есть предложение для вас. Давайте превратим ваше зрелищное Посвящение в нечто большее. Сегодня у моего Коэна должен быть поединок, но соперник отказался в последний момент. Для вас это отличный шанс. Покажите себя. Если вы выиграете, вы за один день станете знамениты. А даже если проиграете... ну что ж, вы же всего лишь новички.  
Силана не знала, что на это ответить и чувствовала - как когда-то на войне - опасность. Будто поток холодного воздуха вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Это очень щедрое предложение, - осторожно заметила она.  
\- Разве? - Делия рассмеялась. - О, я делаю это не из щедрости. Милая, я просто хочу выиграть и забрать ваши деньги. Но вы все равно не откажетесь. Ведь это такой редкий шанс.  
Силана нерешительно посмотрела на Рейза. Он хмурился и молчал.  
\- Я не могу принимать такие решения в одиночку, госпожа Делия. Но я благодарю вас за предложение, - она поклонилась на жреческий манер. - Госпо... Рейз тоже имеет право решать.  
\- "Господин"? - Делия рассмеялась. - Милая, вы зовете его господином? Гладиатора? Так то, что наболтали о вашей паре, правда?  
Мелеза сделала шаг вперед, улыбнулась вежливо и холодно:  
\- Вы так легко верите слухам?  
\- Конечно, если они подтверждаются.  
Силана сцепила и расцепила руки, поймала себя на том, что выдает свою нервозность и постаралась сказать как можно увереннее:  
\- Я не знаю, что говорят о нас с... Рейзом, но, поверьте, нас связывает только контракт, - у нее получилось просто тихо.  
\- О, милая, так я вам расскажу. О вас говорят, что всякий раз как вы оказываетесь наедине, вы становитесь на колени и отсасываете ему. Что потом он трахает вас как дешевую потаскуху. Ах да, и что вы течете, как похотливая сука, всякий раз, как он оказывается рядом.  
Ее слова - абсолютно будничные, веселые - были как удар в лицо. Но от них невозможно было закрыться или увернуться.  
Рейз угрожающе двинулся вперед, и Силана совершенно не знала, что делать.  
Мелеза схватила его, окутала силой, дернула на пару шагов назад. И рассмеялась: громко и совершенно неожиданно:  
\- Кому вы рассказываете эти сказки, Делия? Силана и Рейз меньше часа как прошли Посвящение. И уже ходят слухи? Кто же интересно их распускает? Голоса в вашей пустой голове? Не слушайте их. Это просто ветер.  
Делия улыбнулась - у нее была действительно очень красивая улыбка:  
\- Вы не хотите со мной ссориться, Мелеза. Никто не хочет со мной ссориться, - она посмотрела на Силану и подмигнула. - Не будьте такой серьезной. Конечно, я просто шучу. Пока до таких слухов не дошло и все просто обсуждают ваше посвящение. А я просто хочу разозлить вас, чтобы вы согласились на бой, - она снова мелодично рассмеялась. - Подумать только. Я уговариваю кого-то из новичков. Ниже падать некуда.  
\- Я согласен, - быстро сказал Рейз, и Силану резануло неправильностью. Он говорил так, будто боялся, что иначе ему запретят. - Моя... хозяйка сказала, что я тоже имею право голоса. Мой голос за то, чтобы мы устроили бой.  
\- Рейз... - Силана хотела признаться, сказать ему, что этот бой - единственный, на который у нее есть деньги. И снова не смогла. Не при госпоже Мелезе и не при Делии. И это было глупо - молчать, стесняться своего простого платья, своей бедности - но слова все равно застревали в горле.  
\- Эта... - Силана была уверена, что он собирался назвать Делию сукой, но успел исправиться, - женщина права. Нам стоит принять бой.  
\- Соглашайтесь, - Делия подмигнула. - К тому же он должен проходить в Зале Шипов, может быть, вам даже не придется сражаться. Если вы не слышали, милая, там очень любопытный лабиринт.  
Силана посмотрела на Мелезу, потому что действительно не знала, как поступить:  
\- Что вы скажете?  
Мелеза хмурилась.  
\- Не важно, что она скажет, - резко сказал ей Рейз. - Она не часть нашей пары. Решаем только ты и я.  
\- Как любопытно, - невинно заметила Делия.  
\- Вы проявляете слишком сильный интерес к Силане, - сказала Мелеза. - Но гладиатор прав. Предложение хорошее. Силана, я думаю, тебе стоит принять его. Арена Шипов хорошее место, чтобы начать. И шанс, который тебе выдался, можно использовать. Подумай об этом.  
\- Только не слишком долго, - добавила Делия. - Через десять счетов мне станет скучно и я уйду. Так что... десять.  
Силана молчала.  
\- Девять... восемь... семь... интересно на какой цифре вы сломаетесь?  
\- Я согласна, - тихо ответила ей Силана. - Вам не нужно издеваться. Я не соперница вам.  
\- Правда? Милая, но вы же только что согласились на поединок.  
  
***  
Делия все организовала сама - это она договорилась с распорядителем и мастером Арены, который объявлял поединки. Силана чувствовала себя неуклюжей и бесполезной рядом с ней. Госпоже Мелезе пришлось уйти - ее позвал человек в униформе Королевских Гонцов.   
После ее ухода неизбежные паузы в разговоре казались напряженными и неловкими.  
\- Вы очень хорошо ориентируетесь здесь, - осторожно заметила она, когда Делия повела их с Рейзом в Зал Шипов.  
\- Милая, я так давно на Арене. Это место практически стало моим вторым домом.  
Почему-то Силане показалось, что за небрежностью тона, за легкостью - обычной и естественной легкостью, с которой Делия говорила и действовала - скрывалось что-то еще. Что-то настоящее и личное.  
"Моим вторым домом".  
Силана осторожно ответила:  
\- А мы с... Рейзом, - все еще никак не получалось привыкнуть называть его просто по имени, - нарушили правила вашего дома.  
\- Да, - Делия растянула губы в искренней красивой улыбке и добавила. - Точнее вы пренебрегли ими. Вы пришли в место, где вас не ждали, оставляя грязные следы на мраморном полу. Очень некрасиво.  
\- Я сожалею.  
Делия рассмеялась переливчатым красивым смехом:  
\- Нет, пока нет. Не вы, и не ваш пустоголовый гладиатор. Но будете, - она весело подмигнула. - Просто шучу. Все, чего я хочу - победить вас на Арене.  
Силана обернулась на Рейза, но он игнорировал ее - смотрел только перед собой и держался неестественно прямо.  
Силана снова посмотрела на Делию:  
\- Ваш гладиатор не присоединится к нам?  
Та отмахнулась:  
\- Коэн ждет нас там, где я его оставила, и вполне способен позаботиться о себе сам. Он отлично обучен в отличие от вашего мальчика.  
\- ...Рейз взрослый мужчина и, наверное, старше вас, - мягко заметила Силана. - Я думаю, ему не нравится такое обращение.  
\- О, вы даже не представляете, насколько мне плевать на все, что ему не нравится. Смотрите, мы пришли.  
Зал Шипов был одним из самых дальних залов Парной Арены. И, как поняла Силана, одним из самых старых. Большую его часть занимал лабиринт - балконы и переходы, закрепленные на стенах, лестницы и веревки, похожие на строительные леса. В нескольких местах лабиринт был увит терновником - будто выцветшим и побуревшим от крови.  
Потолок в Зале, так же, как и во многих других помещениях Арены, был прозрачным - высокий стеклянный купол, восьмиугольник которого держали высокие стройные колонны. У дальней от лабиринта стены располагались трибуны - не обычные деревянные помосты, как в Первой Лиге, а мраморные ступени с дорогими скамьями, украшенными витыми железными цветами. На изогнутых стеблях "цветов" поблескивали декоративные шипы.  
В центре Зала на высоте человеческого роста висела чародейская платформа - круглая и едва заметно светившаяся зеленым. Она была почти полностью покрыта белыми цветами.   
Лилиями. На лепестках, как слезы или бриллианты, поблескивали осколки битого стекла. Только по краям было два небольших, высотой в ступеньку каменных возвышения - два островка безопасности для хозяев гладиаторов.  
По правилам боя - как рассказала Делия - им полагалось ждать окончания поединка, победы своего бойца и "освобождения".  
Гладиаторы должны были пройти лабиринт и сразиться в центре за обладание Ключом Шипов, и побеждал тот, кто доставал Ключ первым.  
Насколько поняла Силана, большинство поединков в этом Зале заканчивались еще на этапе лабиринта - если кто-то из бойцов успевал добраться до платформы с лилиями - Ключ располагался в центре на постаменте - первым.  
Когда Делия объясняла ей правила, Силана осторожно спросила:  
\- А разве кто-то из нас не может взять ключ, пока гладиаторы в лабиринте? - она чувствовала себя очень неловко, задавая вопрос. Глупо, и, конечно, она чего-то не понимала. Ведь не могло же все быть так просто.  
Делия рассмеялась, заливисто и очень искренне:  
\- Милая, в одном вам не откажешь. У вас отличное чувство юмора.  
\- Простите.  
\- О, не извиняйтесь. Вы как ребенок, который заляпал пол, но при этом совершенно очаровательно смотрит и надеется избежать наказания. У вас есть дети? У меня нет и никогда не будет.  
\- Мне жаль.  
\- Не стоит. Никогда не любила детей. Думаю, я была бы ужасной матерью.  
Делия указала на возвышения для хозяев:  
\- Туда гладиатор относит вас на руках. Потому что там вы и я стоим босиком. Надеюсь, вы остригли ногти. Иначе может получиться неловко.  
Делия сказала это чтобы поиздеваться, но Силана в тот момент действительно почувствовала невероятный стыд - за мозоли, за то, как нелепо она, наверное, смотрелась в этом красивом богатом Зале.  
Сама не зная почему, она обернулась на Рейза.  
Он смотрел прямо перед собой и казался на своем месте - и для нее, которая всегда и везде чувствовала себя капельку чужой - это было настоящим чудом.  
\- Знаете, - обратилась к ней Делия. - Вам стоит так и поступить. У вашего мальчика никаких шансов, зачем давать ему в чем-то участвовать. Заберите ключ лично - публике это понравится. Они любят, когда нарушают неписанные правила. И к тому же подол вашего платья будет отлично смотреться красным. Я, правда, не уверена, что вам засчитают победу, но... почему бы нет?  
\- Я доверяю господину Рейзу, - твердо сказала Силана, и только потом сообразила, что снова назвала его господином. - И верю в его победу.  
Делия сделала вид, что не обратила внимания, или же ей действительно было все равно.  
\- Вы говорите так сейчас, но когда поражение действительно покажется на горизонте, интересно, не поменяете ли вы мнение? Сможете ли принять проигрыш и наказание за действия другого человека? Кстати, а вы слышали, что старые правила Парной Лиги никто не отменял? Победитель все еще может сделать с женщиной проигравшего все, что захочет. Сейчас просто принято брать деньги. Но, и это довольно забавно, сегодня многое идет не так как принято.  
\- Я знаю, что вы хотите сделать, - тихо сказала ей Силана.  
\- Правда?  
\- Вы хотите напугать меня. Спровоцировать на ошибку. Я могу определить.  
\- Где же вы этому научились, мне интересно.  
\- Я не боюсь именно поэтому, - попробовала объяснить она, и слова снова казались неловкими и неуклюжими. - Вы хотите вызвать страх, и я об этом знаю. И не могу позволить себе пугаться. Поэтому вместо того, чтобы пугать меня, вы меня успокаиваете. Простите, если объяснила слишком путанно.  
\- Не извиняйтесь. Я вас не слушала. Мне неинтересно. Что мне за дело, боитесь вы или нет? Вы проиграете. И, может быть, если мой Коэн захочет поразвлечься, вместо денег мы возьмем что-нибудь еще.  
\- Мы не можем проиграть, - тихо сказала ей Силана. - Не этот поединок.  
\- О, в этом вы не одиноки. Я встречала не меньше десятка тех, кто не мог проиграть. И уничтожила их всех.  
  
***  
На Арену Зала Шипов тоже вело два выхода - каждая пара появлялась отдельно. До начала боя распорядитель снова объяснил Силане правила, и она искренне старалась сделать вид, что слушала очень внимательно, хотя внутри сердце билось быстро и сильно. И было страшно понимать, как много всего зависело от исхода поединка.  
Все происходило слишком быстро, как в настоящем бою.  
Аплодисменты зрителей напоминали звон оружия.  
Голос Мастера Арены разнесся над трибунами - торжественно и громко: объявил поединок, рассказал правила.  
Мастер вызвал Делию первой, и шум трибун взметнулся вверх, разбился о купол - приветственные крики и аплодисменты.  
Силана знала, что когда они с Рейзом выйдут на Арену, будет тихо.  
И многие будут разочарованы увидеть новую, никому неизвестную пару.  
\- Эй, - тихо окликнул ее Рейз, и то, что она его услышала, было небольшим чудом.   
\- Господин Рейз? - так же тихо отозвалась она.  
Он поморщился:  
\- Зови просто Рейзом. Твоя Мелеза права. Иначе это слишком многих бесит.  
\- Хорошо, - согласилась она, хотя была уверена, что ему это не нравилось - когда она звала его просто по имени.  
Он помолчал, посмотрел ей в глаза и пообещал:  
\- Я тебя не подведу.  
Он потянулся к ее плечу и остановился в последний момент. Поморщился и убрал руку:  
\- Просто выполни, что обещала. А я сделаю все остальное.  
Почему-то в тот момент она ему поверила:  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо вам, господин Рейз.  
\- Я же говорил не называть меня так.  
\- Я в последний раз.  
Мастер объявил их, и Силана шагнула вперед, на Арену.  
Присутствие Рейза за спиной придавало сил.  
Светильники горели слишком ярко, свет лился сверху и слепил глаза.  
Делия улыбнулась Силане и пошла вперед, к висящей в воздухе чародейской платформе.  
Силане очень хотелось обернуться, спросить у Рейза, что ей делать, но она понимала, что не может этого делать.  
Ей оставалось только надеяться, что все получится само собой.  
Ее страх не оправдался - тишины не было, их с Рейзом приветствовали - не так громко, как Делию, скорее всего просто из вежливости, но люди хлопали.   
Зрительный зал казался Силане живым человеческим морем - многоглазым, многоликим чудовищем, которое рассматривало ее с настороженным интересом.  
Что она сделает? Как она поступит?  
Что она может ему предложить и чем накормит?  
Чародейская платформа опустилась вниз, совсем низко, чтобы на нее можно было легко встать.  
Коэн - гладиатор Делии, высокий, широкоплечий мужчина, в осанке которого без труда читалась военная выправка - опустился перед своей хозяйкой на колени. Склонился низко, демонстрируя широкую полосу ошейника. Делия поставила ногу ему на бедро, и даже с другого конца Арены было видно, как глубоко впился высокий каблук. Коэн даже не поморщился и потянулся снять туфлю. Силана заметила на тыльной стороне его ладони двуцветную звезду - эмблему Королевского Корпуса, элитного военного подразделения.  
По контрасту с его смуглой кожей обнаженная ступня Делии казалась ослепительно белой.  
Рейз опустился перед Силаной на одно колено, потянулся к ее ноге.  
Она вздрогнула, отдернулась назад, совершенно рефлекторно - просто даже представить не могла, что позволит ему снять с себя обувь.  
Дотронуться.  
Запачкаться.  
Что она покажет ему мозоли от долгой ходьбы и крохотный шрам от раны, которую она много раз обещала себе исцелить - вот сейчас, на ближайшем привале, как только станет чуть меньше раненых - и так и не исцелила.  
У Рейза потемнели глаза и выражение лица стало совершенно равнодушным, холодным.  
\- Не бойся, отмоешься потом, - голос показался ледяным. Пробирал до костей.  
Рейз все понимал неправильно, и Силана не могла ему объяснить:  
\- Все в порядке. Я разуюсь сама.   
Она поспешно стянула туфлю, потом вторую. Постаралась встать так, чтобы подол платья полностью прикрывал ноги.  
Рейз поднялся.  
Коэн взял Делию на руки.  
Силана знала, что должна сделать, и не могла себя заставить.  
Ей хотелось дотронуться до Рейза - с самого первого мгновения, с первого взгляда. Дотронуться и украсть немного той силы, той раскаленной уверенности, которой он жил и дышал.  
Ей хотелось вспомнить, как она чувствовала себя, когда он сказал ей снять плащ, когда положил ей руки на плечи.  
Ей хотелось забыться в его чистоте - чистоте человека, который ни о чем не сожалел и ничего не стыдился - и, хотя бы на пару мгновений, всего на несколько ударов сердца перестать чувствовать себя грязной.  
Это было нечестно по отношению к Рейзу, и Силана уже заранее чувствовала себя виноватой.  
Он шагнул к ней сам, протянул руки, процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- От нас этого ждут.  
Она кивнула и осталась на месте.  
Рейз подхватил ее на руки, легко, словно она ничего не весила.  
Силана закинула ему руку за голову, поджала пальцы на ногах.  
\- Расслабься, - шепнул ей Рейз. - Я не уроню.  
Украдкой, уже заранее ненавидя себя за слабость, Силана коснулась его волос. Будто бы случайно.  
Рейз вздрогнул, и глаза у него в тот момент казались почти черными.  
Он глубоко вдохнул - она почувствовала движение грудной клетки - выдохнул и шагнул на платформу.  
Силана подумала, какими горячими были его ладони. Обжигали сквозь платье.  
Как же она, оказывается, замерзла.  
Он нес ее легко, аккуратно и очень бережно. И злился.  
Силана это видела.  
Под его сапогами похрустывали осколки стекла, сминались цветы, но он шел спокойно и уверенно.  
И, наверное, глупо было спрашивать, но Силана все равно не удержалась:  
\- Вам не тяжело?  
Он замер, будто запнулся, посмотрел на нее с искренним, почти комичным изумлением и сказал:  
\- Нет.  
\- Простите. Мне не стоило спрашивать.  
Он поднес ее к постаменту, аккуратно поставил.  
Его ладони покоились у Силаны на талии. Жгли сквозь одежду.  
Она посмотрела вниз, и он убрал руки, отвернулся.  
\- Рейз! - тихо окликнула она, но он все равно услышал, оглянулся на нее, и Силана сказала:  
\- Пусть Огненная Матерь благословит вашу победу.  
Он усмехнулся и поправил:  
\- Нашу. Пусть благословит нашу победу.  
Рейз с Коэном сошли с платформы почти одновременно, и та начала подниматься. Она плыла медленно и плавно и остановилась чуть ниже уровня трибун - в Зале Шипов они располагались почти под самым куполом - наверное, так с них отлично просматривался и весь лабиринт, и платформа.  
Лабиринт был вертикальным - переходы и лестницы цеплялись за стену, разветвлялись и вели вверх, к платформе.  
Какие-то его участки были утыканы кольями, перегорожены решетками.  
Наверное, Коэн знал этот лабиринт так же хорошо, как свой собственный дом.   
Рейзу предстояло искать путь впервые.  
Мог ли он справиться? Был ли у него шанс?  
Вопреки всему, Силана верила, что да.  
Мастер Арены сделал знак, и в центре платформы над высоким узким постаментом завис в воздухе ключ - он был примерно в локоть длиной, с большой витой ручкой, которая поблескивала в свете колдовских светильников.  
Делия помахала Силане рукой и послала воздушный поцелуй.  
Почему-то даже такой простой, такой обыденный жест выглядел у нее красиво.  
А потом ударил гонг, и Рейз с Коэном ринулись в лабиринт.  
Первый этап проходил вдоль стены и был сравнительно несложным - нужно было просто обогнуть все препятствия, прорубиться мечом вперед, перелезть через шипы. Рейз и Коэн были примерно равны. Коэн знал лабиринт лучше, но Рейз был быстрее, успевал подстроиться под его темп, найти следующий переход. Вертикальная часть лабиринта была сложнее, и опыт и выносливость там играли большую роль, чем скорость.  
На ней Рейз отстал, запутавшись в том, какая из трех лестниц наверх вела к правильному пролету.  
Силана почувствовала, как сильно и быстро заколотилось сердце. Ключ притягивал взгляд - он был так близко и можно было взять его. Просто перетерпеть боль, дойти и выиграть в одиночку.  
Но Рейз сказал ей, что справится, и, наверное, это был последний шанс ему довериться.  
Ведь пока еще ничего не решилось.  
Он еще мог успеть.  
И не так уж много времени требовалось, чтобы дойти до ключа.  
Коэн поднимался все выше и выше, легко обходил препятствия, избегал ловушек.  
Рейз вдруг остановился, приложил руку, заслоняя лицо от света и вгляделся в лабиринт впереди.  
В переплетение переходов и лестниц, которые Силане казались простыми и понятными, потому что она смотрела на них со стороны, но которые для него должны были сливаться в единый неразличимый клубок путей.  
Рейз всматривался внимательно, потратил на это несколько драгоценных секунд, а потом разбежался и прыгнул.  
Его тело вытянулось в струну, в напряженную, невозможную прямую линию - и на несколько секунд показалось, что он летит.  
Силана не услышала - почувствовала, как охнул зал и сама затаила дыхание.  
Всего мгновение, но все вокруг замерло, прежде чем звук взметнулся под куполом, грохотом прибоя, гигантской волной: зрители кричали, размахивали руками.  
Силана стояла как парализованная.  
Рейз подтянулся вверх - было видно, как напряглись мышцы его рук, спины. И вернулся в лабиринт - в ту часть, которую уже прошел Коэн.  
"Он запомнил, - стрелой пронеслось в голове Силаны. - Он запомнил его путь, и ему так проще ориентироваться".  
И все же гладиатор Делии ушел слишком далеко вперед.  
Он был медленнее Рейза, но не настолько медленнее.  
И вдруг, почти у самого выхода к платформе, на узком и длинном помосте, крепившемся сразу к стене, он замедлился. Достал из ножен оружие.  
Так, словно намеренно ждал и готовился к поединку.  
Силана посмотрела на Делию.  
Та следила с улыбкой, сделала знак Коэну и тот остановился, эффектным движением прокрутил короткий гладиаторский меч в руках.  
Почему этот помост? - подумала Силана. - Если ему так хотелось поединка с Рейзом, почему было не устроить его на самой платформе, между постаментами для хозяев?  
Но на узкой платформе Рейзу было бы сложнее использовать свое преимущество в скорости и ловкости. Коэн остался ждать там, где ему было бы удобнее сражаться.  
Рейз понял это и замедлился тоже, снизил темп, восстанавливая дыхание, быстрым привычным движением стер пот со лба, тоже достал гладиус.  
Приглядевшись, Силана поняла, что помост, на котором они встретились, был на самом деле переходом и соединял две части лабиринта.  
Даже если бы Рейз не перепрыгнул, если бы он просто прошел свою часть так же быстро, как и Коэн, они бы встретились - совсем близко от выхода к платформе.  
Это выглядело эффектно - поединок за право подняться к хозяевам, получить ключ. И зрители отзывались, реагировали на эту эффектность.  
А Силана смотрела, чувствовала, как скручивало все внутри надеждой и страхом, и думала, что на войне, в грязи и крови, это было бы невозможно.  
Никто не стал бы ждать врага и давать ему права на поединок. И все закончилось бы быстро и скучно.  
Коэн бы победил - он пришел первым, он мог забрать ключ.  
Но зрителям было бы неинтересно на это смотреть, зрители ждали боя, и именно его они получали.  
Рейз напал первым, меч сверкнул серебристой молнией, действительно быстро, мелькнул справа от головы Коэна. Тот успел уклониться, контратаковал. Лезвия высекли искры.  
Рейзу сложнее было использовать свое преимущество, но он держался. Силана это видела - он нападал не бездумно, за его атаками и за каждым движением стоял холодный, спокойный расчет опытного бойца. Расчет тела, инстинкта - внутреннее понимание и ощущение того, как нужно действовать.  
Рейз использовал любое, даже самое малейшее преимущество, которое мог - уворачивался, прятался за узкие, обвитые каменными шипами столбы, которые крепили помост с соседними ярусами, контратаковал.  
Он был красивым мужчиной, сильным и уверенным в себе. Он притягивал взгляды и принимал чужое внимание как должное.  
Но в бою от него перехватывало дыхание.  
От отточенной, совершенной легкости его движений.  
Но он уступал Коэну, Силана это видела. Уступал опыту, знанию. Уступал ему в силе.  
Он все еще держался, искал путь к победе, выкладываясь насколько хватало сил, и его жажда победы - огненная, голодная, передавалась залу.  
Он завоевывал их, цеплял их интерес и что-то еще в людях, которые пришли смотреть поединок.  
И они следили за ним, завороженные.  
Он мог победить Коэна или проиграть ему, но зал - весь Зал Шипов - Рейз победил. Все огромное, громогласное, пенящееся криками человеческое море.  
Он дал толпе то, ради чего они пришли.  
В тот момент, не в состоянии оторваться, Силана отчетливо поняла: их вызвали бы на поединок снова. Независимо от исхода боя, другие гладиаторы захотели бы сразиться с Рейзом сами. Чтобы снова бесновалась толпа и весь зал скандировал как заведенный, и люди боялись моргнуть и пропустить - последний решающий момент.  
Коэн не был так эффектен, но он был сильнее.  
Просто был сильнее, выносливее и умел использовать свое преимущество.  
Он выматывал Рейза, терпеливо и спокойно, с уверенностью того, кто понимал, что победит. Силана узнавала эту уверенность - внутреннее чутье, убежденность солдата, который мог играть по правилам Арены, но не дышать, не жить ею. И которому в глубине души совсем не было дела до толпы.  
Для кого оружие было инструментом - костылем, чтобы выиграть поединок, прожить еще один день, сделать еще один шаг вперед.  
Рейз оступился - в конечном итоге это был вопрос времени, и Коэн ударил. В последнее мгновение перехватил меч обратным хватом и нанес удар рукоятью.  
Рейз успел отдернуться, но недостаточно быстро - кулак задел скулу, заставил голову мотнуться в сторону.  
Публика ахнула, а Силана смотрела, чувствуя, как медленно и холодно мертвело все внутри, и понимала, что - все.  
Поединок закончен.  
Рейз проиграл.  
Коэн ударил еще и еще, расчетливо и пренебрежительно. Уже понимая, что Рейз не сможет ответить. И что вот теперь настал черед другой эффективности и другого способа завоевать Зал.  
Он знал, что делал – и не давал Рейзу шанса подняться.  
Он хотел не просто победить его. Он хотел уничтожить его в глазах людей, которые смотрели.  
И после нескольких ударов он достал нож.  
В тот момент Силана почему-то подумала: он не остановится, пока не изуродует его полностью. Пока не растопчет, не сломает все, что делало Рейза Рейзом.  
Она сделала шаг вперед. Потом еще один. И сошла с постамента.  
В голове билось только одно: она не могла позволить себе слабости. Не могла позволить себе кричать или плакать от боли – Рейз сказал, что все решали зрители, их любовь, то, насколько им нравилась пара. Силана должна была им понравиться.  
«Подол вашего платья будет отлично смотреться красным».  
Белые цветы и битое стекло. И красные-красные следы.  
Делия была права.  
Это могло выглядеть красиво – для людей, которые пришли смотреть поединок, хотели зрелища и драмы.  
Осколки обожгли ступни.  
 _Огненная Матерь, госпожа моя в пламени, проведи меня сквозь боль и огонь. Дай мне сил на еще один шаг.  
_ Еще…  
Один шаг.  
Еще.  
Силана заставляла себя улыбаться.  
Не торопилась и держала спину прямо.  
Глаза Делии – холодные, льдистые, следили за ней с насмешкой.  
«Ты не дойдешь. Ты не сможешь».  
Ты рухнешь в эти цветы и осколки, на колени, и не сможешь заставить себя подняться. Там тебе самое место.  
Силана шла вперед, повернув ладони вверх, и с кончиков пальцев срывалось пламя – огненные светлячки боли. Единственные, которыми она могла позволить себе плакать.  
Рокот зала казался далеким и ненастоящим.  
И было легко вспомнить себя на войне, когда боль, страх, усталость не имели значения, и все казалось далеким и неважным под густой пепельной пеленой безразличия.  
Все вокруг – весь мир выцветал и пах гарью. Несмываемой черной сажей, которая остается на ладонях и лице, если сжечь человека заживо.  
Впереди, как единственная цель, над постаментом вращался ключ.  
Силана знала, что дойдет до него.  
Шаг за шагом.  
Боль пробивала навылет – далекая, незначительная. Визжала, билась в ногах тысячей раскаленных ножей.  
Силана шла вперед.  
Коэн отпустил Рейза, ринулся к платформе, взлетел на нее одним красивым, отточенным прыжком, перехватил гладиус.  
Силана остановилась и обернулась. За ней алой лентой между белых цветов змеились следы от постамента.  
Действительно красиво.  
Коэн был совсем рядом, но она знала, что успеет. Чувствовала и потому не сомневалась.  
Оставалось сделать всего один шаг.  
И его можно было сделать так, чтобы замершие на трибунах люди ахнули и запомнили навсегда.  
Коэн был солдатом, он мыслил как солдат и действовал как солдат, и все, что было в нем от гладиатора, было наносным и неважным. Инстинкт солдата заставлял его напасть – убить, чтобы выполнить задачу. Достигнуть цели.  
Коэн замахнулся гладиусом и ударил. По косой, быстро и уверенно.  
Силана этого ждала. Ей всего-то и нужно было отбить одну единственную первую атаку.  
Она всегда плохо управлялась с мечом – но это она могла сделать.  
Ключ в руках был тяжелым и неудобным, и гладиус высек из него искры.  
От удара всю руку до плеча пробило болью.  
И взгляд у Коэна был холодным и страшным.  
Знакомым.  
А потом прозвучал гонг, и поединок закончился.  
И Силана даже не знала, не нарушила ли правила. Не проиграла ли.  
Ей хотелось упасть, растянуться в полный рост среди белых цветов и осколков и просто – уйти. Погрузиться в пламя, которое теплом текло внутри, и избавиться от боли.  
Поединок с Делией и Коэном закончился. Так или иначе.  
Но бой за право выступать на Арене, за право нравиться людям, которые пришли смотреть, только начинался.  
Силана повернулась к трибунам, подняла ключ над головой, и поклонилась.  
Просто потому что не знала, что еще делать.  
Рейз появился у входа на платформу, поднялся – он шел тяжело и медленно, но шел ровно, не шатаясь. Его лицо было залито кровью, один глаз уже начал заплывать, а белок второго покраснел.  
Рейз подошел к Силане ближе – одновременно с Мастером Арены - встал за ее левым плечом на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Кажется, именно так полагалось держаться гладиаторам.  
А потом громко, так что все слышали, Мастер Арены объявил ничью.  
И Делия рассмеялась.  
  
***  
Платформа медленно опустилась, и нужно было идти обратно. Силана едва чувствовала ступни, все внутри онемело, и она как мантру повторяла мысленно: еще не все. Это не поражение. Еще не поражение.  
Рейз стоял рядом, за ее плечом, так близко, что Силана чувствовала тепло его тела.  
\- Я тебя отнесу, - сказал он.  
\- Не нужно. Возьмите туфли. Я дойду сама.  
Если бы он взял ее на руки, она расплакалась бы, наверное.  
И это было бы по-детски и некрасиво.  
Люди на трибунах не должны были увидеть ее слабой. Иначе этот поединок стал бы совершенно бессмысленным.  
Рейз потянулся к ней, и Силана попросила:  
\- Не трогайте меня.  
Рейз вздрогнул и отступил на шаг назад. Остановился, чтобы поднять ее туфли.  
Перед тем как уйти с Арены, Силана снова обернулась к трибунам и низко поклонилась.  
И сказала себе: еще десять шагов. После можно будет упасть.  
Она отсчитала их все. Шок проходил, и ступни болели все сильнее.  
А потом они с Рейзом оказались за Ареной, в коридоре, ведущем к выходу, и все закончилось.  
Силана почувствовала, что закружилась голова, бездумно оперлась на стену и сползла на пол.  
Рейз молча опустился рядом, все-таки взял ее на руки.  
Силана почувствовала, что - все.  
Горло перехватило, на глаза навернулись слезы.  
Ее затрясло.  
\- Тише, тише, - шепнул ей Рейз. - Все. Уже все.  
Его голос звучал сдавленно и глухо.  
\- Я тебя отнесу.  
Силана так потом и не вспомнила, куда он шел, какими коридорами.  
Просто в какой-то момент они оказались в крохотной комнате, такой же, как та, в которой обсуждали контракт. На столе у кровати горела свеча.  
Рейз аккуратно усадил Силану на старое колючее покрывало, и она неловко подтянула к себе ногу.  
Она заставила себя дышать глубже, направила пламя в ступни - совсем немного, чтобы стало легче - и боль отступила.  
Огонь выглянул из ран.  
Рейз замер, глядя как завороженный.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказала Силана. - У вас есть нож?  
Некоторые осколки врезались довольно глубоко, и чтобы достать их пальцами, Силане пришлось бы расширить рану.  
К счастью, у Рейза был нож.  
\- Надо подержать над огнем. Иначе заболеешь.  
\- Не нужно, - сказала Силана. – Меня защищает пламя.  
Он отдал ей нож, отступил на шаг.  
\- Хочешь я?  
\- Нет. Вы и так совсем испачкались.  
Силана выдернула из раны первый осколок.  
Рейз сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
Силана наклонилась ниже, делая вид, что рассматривает раны. Хотя ничего особенного она там не видела. Совсем не страшно. Не смертельно и даже не опасно.  
\- Больно? - спросил Рейз. Голос прозвучал напряженно.  
\- Нет. Я использую пламя. Со мной все хорошо. Вы злитесь на меня. Я не поняла поначалу, а теперь вижу. Вы в ярости. Это потому что я вам не доверилась?  
Он снова сделал глубокий вдох - чтобы успокоиться. Силана была в этом уверена.  
\- Я очень хочу все здесь нахрен разнести. И наорать на тебя. Только кто я такой, чтобы на тебя орать?  
\- Вы мой гладиатор. Если вы хотите ругаться, я не стану спорить.  
\- Да, - он рассмеялся. Хрипло и невесело. - И слушать тоже.  
\- Простите.  
Почему-то все их разговоры в конце концов приходили к одному и тому же.  
\- Я и правда проиграл. Этот Коэн меня сделал.  
\- Он навязал вам бой в невыгодных условиях, - осторожно заметила Силана, вытаскивая следующий осколок, положила на тумбочку возле кровати - как могла аккуратно. Было неловко, что она все вокруг пачкала. Пол, и одежду Рейза, и теперь даже тумбочку.  
\- Да плевать мне на бой и на него! - вдруг рявкнул Рейз.   
Силана вздрогнула.  
\- Ты не должна была идти к этому проклятому ключу. Не должна была так с собой поступать, ты хоть понимаешь? Что так нельзя. С тебя крови натекло, будто свинью зарезали. Что...  
Силана посмотрела на него, и он замолчал. Мгновенно, как будто одним взглядом она украла его голос.  
\- Я не могу позволить себе проиграть, Рейз.  
\- И тебе плевать, чем расплачиваться за победу?  
\- Нет, - честно призналась она. - Но это, - она кивнула на свои изрезанные, пульсирующие алым пламенем ступни. - Это совсем немного. Этим я готова платить.  
\- Ты больная.  
Он был прав, наверное, и Силана ничего не могла ему возразить.  
Она действительно была больна, глубоко изуродована и обожжена войной. Искалечена.  
И у нее был всего один способ сохранить то немногое, что еще оставалось - мамин дом, мечту о мирной жизни.   
Рейз подошел ближе на шаг, Силана подумала - чтобы встряхнуть, отругать.  
Но он просто опустился на одно колено возле кровати.  
\- Прости меня. Я тебя подвел.  
Это было так странно, так внезапно - что он просил прощения, что смотрел на нее снизу вверх, и два витка цепи вокруг его шеи казались неестественно черными.  
\- Вы не виноваты.  
\- Помолчи и дай договорить до конца. Я тебя подвел. И все, что случилось - на мне. Уверен, твоя Мелеза еще прибежит с меня за это спрашивать.  
\- Рейз...  
\- Просто дослушай. Я больше никогда так не сделаю. Чего бы мне ни стоило, я больше не буду проигрывать. Тебе больше никогда не придется идти по стеклу. Поняла меня? Дальше драться буду только я.  
\- Я...  
\- Скажи, что поняла. Или прямо сейчас я пойду и отменю наш контракт.  
\- Рейз.  
\- Говори, - он смотрел решительно, упрямо. И Силана ему верила. Да, он пошел бы и отменил контракт. И потом всю жизнь сожалел бы о своем решении.  
\- Я поняла вас. Я больше не стану вмешиваться. Не злитесь на меня так.  
\- Ты даешь мне слово?  
\- Да.  
Но Силана чувствовала, что не сдержит обещание.  
  
***  
Рейзу повезло в одном - Мелеза так и не пришла. Видимо, не смогла или вообще не видела поединок. И он этому радовался: разбираться с ее истерикой из-за бедной израненной Силаны не было ни сил, ни желания.  
Было паршиво и погано, и устало крутилась в голове мысль, что к этим ощущениям он уже начал привыкать.  
Хотелось взять Силану и потрясти хорошенько, чтобы вытрясти все то дерьмо, которое варилось у нее в мозгах.  
А еще было стыдно, и вот с этим чувством Рейз просто не знал, что делать.  
Раньше он никогда никого не подводил, и никому не приходилось идти по стеклу босиком из-за его слабостей.  
Еще сильнее жгло понимание - он не ошибался. Он все делал правильно, выкладывался на пределе. Коэн просто размазал его, как щенка, потому что мог и был сильнее.  
Рейз проиграл. Силана победила.  
Все вместе это сложилось в ничью.  
Рейз недооценил Парную Лигу и бойцов, которые в ней выступали, и поплатился. Точнее, Силана поплатилась, и вот к этой мысли, что теперь за него расплачивался кто-то другой, никак не получалось привыкнуть.  
Силана вытаскивала осколки привычно и очень спокойно, словно каждый день этим занималась. Раны светились, будто в глубине под кожей горел огонь, и это было бы красиво, если бы Рейза не тошнило от всей ситуации разом.  
Интересно, что вообще должно вывернуться у женщины в голове, чтобы она ради выигрыша пошла босиком по битому стеклу?  
"Я не могу проиграть".  
Так она, кажется, сказала Делии?  
Иногда Рейз совсем не понимал женщин. Вообще.  
Стоять и смотреть молча было невыносимо, и он спросил:  
\- Поднести свечу поближе? Плохо же видно.  
Силана вздрогнула, словно совсем забыла, что он стоит рядом и вскинула голову:  
\- Нет, спасибо. Мне светло.  
В центрах ее зрачков горели золотистые точки, которые Рейз поначалу принял за отблески свечи. Кажется, точки расширялись, когда Силана приглядывалась. Как зрачки.  
\- Потому что ты жрица?  
\- Да. Это... Пламя Майенн освещает.  
\- И лечит?  
\- Исцеляет, - поправила Силана, хотя Рейз понятия не имел, в чем разница. - Я не стану тратить слишком много. Я помню, что завтра мы идем к вашей сестре.  
Иногда Силана умудрялась даже правильные вещи, с которыми Рейз был согласен, сказать так, что хотелось только наорать на нее. Удивительный талант, если задуматься.  
Хотя, конечно, Рейз зря цеплялся к словам.  
По-хорошему, следовало поблагодарить ее - за то, что не отказалась от контракта после сегодняшнего позорного боя. И что все еще была согласна помочь Дженне.  
Но он не мог заставить себя это сделать.  
Слишком злился на то, как все обернулось. И слишком остро чувствовал два витка цепочки на шее.  
Казалось бы, такая ерунда, но жгло пониманием, что это ошейник.  
Как у ручного пса, знак принадлежности. Одна из цепочек, на которых Силана носила жреческий знак. Интересно, почему их было две?  
Жрицы, с которыми Рейз встречался в Храме, носили знак на одной.  
Рейз всегда принадлежал только себе, и никак не получалось принять, что теперь любой, просто посмотрев на него, увидел бы знак Силаны. Метку обладания.  
Думать об этом, или тем более обсуждать не было ни сил, ни желания, и Рейз предпочел сменить тему:  
\- Деньги сегодня заберешь или завтра? - ему на самом деле было наплевать, и он спросил только чтобы хоть что-то спросить.  
Силана подняла голову, посмотрела удивленно. Странно выглядело с этими ее светящимися точками в зрачках.  
\- Я думала, что поединок с Делией завершился ничьей.  
\- При ничьей противники обмениваются выкупами. Делия заберет деньги, которые ты ставила, а ты, которые она. Если она с этим Коэном из постоянных игроков, их ставка, скорее всего, выше, чем твоя. Там, конечно, разница эйров в пять, но хоть что-то.  
Он, в принципе, ожидал от нее пренебрежения, непонимания. Ведь и правда, что ей эти несколько эйров, с ее-то богатством? Но Силана только кивнула:  
\- Хорошо. Я заберу их сразу. Этого хватит на чародейский экипаж до дома.  
\- За экипаж я сам заплачу.  
\- Вы не обязаны.  
\- Ты совсем по-человечески не понимаешь? - спросил ее Рейз. - Я предлагаю не потому, что обязан. Я тебя подвел и у тебя все ноги изрезаны. Я хочу заплатить за твой проклятый экипаж. Я не бедняк. Уж на это моих денег хватит.  
Она снова опустила голову, сделала вид, что всматривается в раны, хотя от них теперь остались только крохотные царапины.  
А потом сказала:  
\- Понятно... Рейз, пожалуйста, сядьте вот здесь, - она указала на пол рядом с собой. - Только не испачкайтесь в крови.  
В первое мгновение Рейзу показалось, что он ослышался. Она казалась такой... женственной в тот момент, такой... почти застенчивой. А слова жалили, как осы.  
От них внутри поднималась темная, уродливая волна бешенства.  
К ноге. На пол перед хозяйкой и владелицей.  
Перед девчонкой, которая затянула у него на горле удавку ошейника.  
"Я не бедняк, я могу заплатить за твой экипаж".  
"Сядьте у моих ног".  
Видимо, это чтобы гладиатор знал свое место и не зазнавался. Чтобы больше не лез со своей убогой добротой к хозяйке.  
Интересно, кто же научил Силану так обращаться с людьми?  
Рейз подошел ближе, дергано опустился, наплевав, что действительно весь перемазался в крови. Все равно и так заляпался уже по уши.  
Не отмыться.  
Он смотрел на Силану в упор - этого ему пока не запрещали - чтобы она знала, и что он о ней думал, и что ничего эти игры для него не значили.  
\- Спасибо вам за вашу заботу, - мягко сказала Силана и протянула руку, задержала возле его щеки. Так близко, что он чувствовал исходящее от ладони тепло и горчащий дымный запах. - Пусть Огненная Матерь исцелит ваши раны и утешит вашу усталость.  
Она говорила - тихо и почти нежно - и тепло ее руки текло потоком, просачивалось в кожу.  
Боль от синяков - а отделал Коэн Рейза знатно - утихла, отошла на задний план и исчезла без следа.  
И Рейз почувствовал себя очень глупо.  
Силана не пыталась показать себя как хозяйка. Просто иначе ей было не дотянуться.  
\- Спасибо, что согласились заплатить за экипаж, - нерешительно добавила она. - Я заберу деньги и поеду домой. Приходите завтра с утра к зеленому часу, и мы вместе пойдем к вашей сестре.


	4. Chapter 4

***  
Вернувшись домой, Силана застирала платье. Очень старательно и аккуратно, чтобы не осталось даже самого крохотного красного пятнышка. Кровь не успела засохнуть, окрашивала воду розовым.  
Руки тряслись и никак не отпускала какая-то странная, усталая нервозность - не получалось осознать, что все. Что можно остановиться и идти спать.  
Силане все казалось, что она чего-то не сделала, не сказала, не успела.  
Она не стала залечивать ноги полностью - поберегла пламя, как часто делала это на войне, и царапины, которые остались на ступнях, жгло, но боль была не очень сильная.  
Вспышками в голове мелькали воспоминания - Зал Шипов, ключ в ладонях, глаза Коэна. Улыбка Делии.  
Рейз на коленях.  
Жесткое сиденье чародейского экипажа и проплывающие в окошке извилистые ночные улицы Силл Арне.  
Спать не хотелось, и нужно было уделить хотя бы несколько часов молитве и медитации, чтобы восстановиться.  
Хотелось вылечить сестру Рейза как можно быстрее - оплатить долг и хотя бы об этом перестать волноваться.  
Распорядитель отдал деньги, которые Делия ставила на поединок - на целых двадцать эйров больше, чем платила Силана.   
Почему-то они казались подачкой. Силана спрятала их в небольшом треснувшем кувшине и поставила его на дальнюю полку на кухне.  
Уснуть получилось только к утру, когда усталость все-таки взяла свое.  
Силана снова проснулась уставшей - хотя проснулась она позже обычного.  
До прихода Рейза оставалась еще пара часов, и она снова убрала в доме, хотя оттирать было в общем-то нечего - просто уборка успокаивала и давала возможность отвлечься.  
Стоило бы дойти до продуктовой лавки и купить еды, но ноги болели, и путь заранее казался бесконечным. В конце концов Силана осталась дома, сделала себе имбирный чай и доела последний кусок лимонного кекса.  
Рейз пришел вовремя - цвет чародейской башни только-только сменился на зеленый.  
Стук в дверь заставил Силану вздрогнуть, в очередной раз оправить жреческое платье. Она постирала его накануне, но ткань все еще была слегка влажной, неприятно холодила кожу.  
Силана огляделась по сторонам, проверила, что все аккуратно лежит на своих местах и пошла открывать.  
Рейз стоял на пороге, небрежно закинув на плечо вместительную дорожную сумку. Он был одет в дорогую куртку из телячьей кожи, узкие штаны со шнуровкой, перевязь с мечом была новой и гладиаторский знак блестел.  
\- Я принес вещи. Ты сказала, что я могу переехать после первого боя.  
Силана посторонилась, снова одернула платье, опустила взгляд:  
\- Вы прекрасно выглядите.  
\- Я иду к сестре, - так, словно это все объясняло, сказал он. - Спасибо, что помогла с синяками. Если бы я заявился к ней с разбитой мордой, Дженна бы волновалась.  
\- Не благодарите, - Силане стало неловко. - Это мелочи.  
У Рейза не было серьезных ран или переломов, и пустить в ход нож Коэн не успел. Такие повреждения исцелить было легко.  
Рейз кивнул, принимая ее слова, и с любопытством оглянулся по сторонам, присвистнул:  
\- Вот значит как живут жрицы.  
Он задержался взглядом на лепнине под потолком, на мраморных разводах пола:  
\- Знаешь, примерно этого я и ожидал.  
\- Это просто дом, - тихо заметила Силана. - Другого у меня нет.  
Он нахмурился, и она поспешно добавила:  
\- Идемте, я покажу вашу комнату.  
Они поднялись по лестнице, и Силана поймала себя на том, что напрягается, вслушиваясь. Рейз ступал мягко, почти неслышно, и хотелось потянуться к оружию, просто положить ладонь на рукоять, ощутить ее под пальцами.  
Рейз не стал бы нападать, Силана была в этом уверена, и все равно ничего не могла с собой поделать.  
И, конечно, он заметил:  
\- Боишься меня?  
\- Дело не в вас, - Силана обернулась, посмотрела на него. - Просто я отвыкла от гостей. Извините.  
Он оглядел ее с головы до ног - равнодушно, оценивающе:  
\- Ты с гладиатором, которого почти не знаешь. Многие сказали бы, что стоит быть осторожнее.  
\- Я понимаю, что вы ничего не сделаете. Зачем вам?  
Он пожал плечами:  
\- В таких вещах лучше не рисковать. Люди разные бывают.  
Силана не стала спорить, потому что все равно никогда не смогла бы объяснить ему, что после войны все время чувствовала себя грязной. Сломанной. Искалеченной.  
Рейз советовал поберечься, а она никак не могла представить, что нашелся бы человек, который дотронулся бы до нее добровольно.  
И напрягаться ее заставлял не страх - въевшаяся за годы военная привычка.  
Силана подошла к двери в комнату, открыла:  
\- Я надеюсь, вам будет здесь комфортно.  
Она посторонилась, пропуская Рейза внутрь, и он усмехнулся, оглядываясь по сторонам:  
\- Комната как для дворянина. Хотя ты, наверное, даже и не знаешь, что бывает иначе.  
Она вспомнила свои накрытые ковром ящики из-под овощей, пустую комнату, колченогий табурет в углу.  
Ветки рябины, покрывающиеся инеем по утрам.  
\- Ванная дальше по коридору. Кухня внизу. Вы можете есть там или в гостиной, как вам удобнее.  
\- А семья твоя не возмутится, если я буду маячить в гостиной?  
\- Я... живу одна.  
Он замер, посмотрел на нее с сомнением, скорее всего, потому что совсем не ожидал этого услышать:  
\- Здесь?  
\- Да.  
\- То есть в доме только ты и я?  
Силана неловко одернула рукав:  
\- Да. У меня есть брат, но он... очень редко заходит.  
Нужно было объяснить ему - и почему Силана осталась одна, и что привело ее в Парную Лигу, но слова застревали в горле. О некоторых вещах она не готова была даже думать.  
\- Что насчет горничных? Повара? - спросил он.  
\- Они... приходят раз в несколько дней.  
Потом, много раз вспоминая тот момент, Силана так и не могла себе объяснить, зачем соврала.  
Может быть, потому что Рейз этого от нее ждал. Даже мысли не допускал, что она могла убирать все сама. Ему нравилось считать ее богатой. Он ненавидел ошейник, ненавидел чувствовать себя зависимым, и, может быть, так ему было проще подчиняться.  
\- Не любишь посторонних в доме?  
\- Я рада, что вы теперь будете жить здесь, - честно ответила она. - Действительно рада.  
\- Это не на пользу твоей репутации.  
Силана смущенно сцепила и расцепила руки:  
\- Я не думаю, что это важно. Моя репутация вряд ли кого-нибудь заинтересует.  
Или она сама. Люди не распускали о ней сплетни, и обычно вовсе забывали о ее существовании, стоило им отвернуться.   
Слухи могли ходить о женщинах вроде Делии, вроде Мелезы. О тех, кто притягивал взгляд. О ярких, эффектных, запоминающихся женщинах.  
Силана всю свою жизнь была невидимкой.  
\- После вчерашнего представления? - Рейз рассмеялся, и смех резанул слух неправильностью. - Не удивлюсь, если под твоими окнами начнут собираться толпы зевак.  
\- Вы преувеличиваете. Думаю, об этом все скоро забудут. На Арене каждый день что-то происходит.   
Поединок, который мы даже не выиграли, вряд ли запомнится надолго.  
Рейз прошелся по комнате, оглядываясь по сторонам, потом пожал плечами:  
\- Мне, в общем-то, все равно. У меня нет жены, которая стала бы ревновать и выдирать тебе волосы. Делай со своей жизнью, что хочешь. Мы не на Арене, и здесь я не обязан тебя защищать.  
\- Я знаю. Я просто хочу... чтобы в Парной Лиге у нас все получилось. Я не прошу о большем.  
\- Да, - он усмехнулся. - Я в курсе, что все остальное у тебя уже есть.  
Почему-то из всего, что он ей говорил, именно эти слова сделали по-настоящему больно. Глупо, конечно, потому что в них не было ничего особенного. И он искренне верил, что у Силаны действительно все было: богатый дом, деньги.   
Горничные и собственный повар.  
И он никак не понимал, что по-настоящему нищей ее делало другое - пустые комнаты, Калеб, который теперь смотрел на нее с ненавистью. Неистребимый запах дыма, фантомное ощущение гари на коже.  
Силана отвернулась, сделала вид, что поправляет вазу на столе, прочистила горло, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Если у вас появится женщина, вы можете привести ее сюда. Я не стану возражать. И друзей, если вам захочется.  
\- Не боишься, что я устрою тут оргию?  
Не оборачиваясь, Силана покачала головой:  
\- Нет. Я думаю, что вы не станете. Вы не похожи на человека, который устраивает оргии.  
Рейз за ее спиной фыркнул, весело и неожиданно беззаботно:  
\- Ты в этом разбираешься?  
\- Нет, но я все равно вам верю.  
Силана рискнула посмотреть на него.  
Он улыбался, и от этого щемило в груди. Рейз ничего в свою улыбку не вкладывал, его просто развеселило то, что она сказала.   
Силане, оказывается, очень этого не хватало. Обычного человеческого разговора, легкости, на которую она сама, наверное, была не способна.  
\- На твое счастье я действительно не притащу сюда десяток шлю... - он не договорил и в последний момент почему-то исправился, - ...гулящих женщин.  
\- Вы можете говорить так, как вам удобно.  
\- И делать все, что захочу?  
Она снова посмотрела в окно:  
\- Я не стану вмешиваться в вашу жизнь. Я понимаю, что вам это неприятно.  
Наверное, проще всего ему было просто делать вид, что Силаны не существует за пределами Арены.  
\- А мне нельзя вмешиваться в твою? Справедливо.  
Рейз подошел ближе, встал вплотную, и показалось, что он вот-вот дотронется. Хотя, скорее всего, ей просто этого очень хотелось. И ничего он не собирался делать.  
\- Вы сегодня очень хорошо выглядите, - сама не зная зачем, сказала она.  
\- Это для Дженны. Да и твоему гладиатору не полагается ходить оборванцем.  
Силана сделала шаг вперед, бессмысленно поправила вазу, хотя та и так стояла ровно:  
\- Нам пора к ней. Или вы хотите сначала разложить вещи?  
Рейз отступил:  
\- Нет, пошли сейчас. Я все разберу вечером.  
Почему-то Силана не могла отделаться от ощущения, что упустила что-то. Не сказала или не сделала - то, что было бы очевидно и понятно любому нормальному человеку. И особенно остро воспринималась собственная ущербность: неспособность вспомнить, как жить и разговаривать с людьми в спокойной, мирной жизни.  
Он бросил сумку у кровати, еще раз огляделся, словно проверял - все ли на своих местах, и кивнул.  
\- Возьмем чародейский экипаж? Или у тебя есть свой?  
\- Я думала просто прогуляться, - тихо ответила Силана. - Я люблю ходить пешком.  
\- У тебя ноги изрезаны.  
\- Уже все прошло. Я залечила раны, - это тоже было неправдой, но она хотя бы могла ходить не хромая. - На улице замечательная погода и здесь совсем недалеко.  
Рейз смотрел на нее с сомнением, но не спорил.  
\- Ну пошли пешком, если так хочешь.  
  
***  
До больницы, в которой лежала Дженна, было действительно недалеко. Силл Арне располагался на склоне, и улицы богатых кварталов как бы наползали на гору вверх. Дома нависали один над другим, соединялись невесомыми мостиками и переходами, площадки для скатов врезались в небо пиками и казались обманчиво хрупкими.  
И наверху, отдельно от всех, высился княжеский дворец.  
Дом Силаны располагался довольно удачно - в благополучном и красивом районе, где можно было без опаски гулять по ночам, но при этом достаточно близко от торгового центра.  
Дом был красивым - Рейз это признавал. И комната, в которую его поселила Силана, тоже.  
Когда он еще был пацаном, он несколько раз тайком пробирался в кварталы богачей. Просто так - он ничего не ждал, ни с кем не пытался знакомиться. Было интересно посмотреть, как там живут. Как одеваются, куда ходят.  
Тот мир тогда казался странным и загадочным. И каждая увитая драгоценностями женщина была волшебницей из сказки.  
В том мире, который Рейзу тогда представлялся, Силана показалась бы чужой.  
Она одевалась слишком скромно - в дорогую, но не новую одежду, ничем себя не украшала, и только присмотревшись, Рейз начал понимать - ей это было ненужно.  
Она была достаточно богата, чтобы позволить себе простоту и естественность.  
И именно эта естественность, какая-то хрупкая непритязательная женственность делала ее по-настоящему красивой.  
Вроде бы ничего особенного - просто симпатичная девчонка, на которую хотелось смотреть. До которой хотелось дотронуться.  
Которую хотелось раздеть и подмять под себя.  
Которую просто хотелось.  
Жаль, что под этой внешностью, под естественностью и простотой, было столько упрямства и дурости.  
Когда-то один приятель сказал Рейзу: "достаточно посмотреть с кем ты дружишь, чтобы понять, что ты за человек".  
Силана дружила с Мелезой.  
И это многое говорило о них обеих.  
Дорога до больницы казалась бесконечной. В одиночку Рейз проходил ее намного быстрее, но Силана шла медленно. Он поначалу думал, что у нее все еще болят ноги, но она не запиналась и не хромала, и лицо оставалось спокойным и безмятежным.  
Утренний свет окутывал ее тонкую фигуру, золотил седину в волосах и кончики ресниц. И Силана казалась удивительно юной и нежной.  
Несколько раз Рейз ловил себя на том, что смотрит на ее губы.  
Сука Мелеза была права, он хотел бы увидеть Силану на коленях. И использовать этот изящно изогнутый рот по назначению.  
Зря он надел кожаные штаны все-таки. От таких мыслей они моментально становились тесноваты.  
Да и вообще от всего. Стоило сожрать пирога на ночь, и с утра в них приходилось втискиваться лежа.  
Но Рейзу они шли, а для Дженны он всегда принаряжался.  
Хотелось показать ей, что у него все хорошо. Чтобы она не волновалась, чтобы гордилась им.  
Он всегда приходил к ней один, не звал с собой ни друзей, ни тем более женщин, с которыми спал. Таких на самом деле было немного, что бы там Силана ни надумала.  
Рейз многим нравился, но мало кто был готов на самом деле спутаться с гладиатором - слухи о них ходили не самые приятные.  
Тем более женщины обычно не видели в нем ничего кроме приятного развлечения. Он не был богат, и его в любой момент могли покалечить на Арене - в мужья или женихи он явно не годился. Рейза это не расстраивало, он любил свою жизнь и никогда не понимал тех, кому для счастья нужен был кто-то еще.  
\- Вы решили, что скажете сестре? - неожиданно спросила его Силана. Она говорила тихо, и Рейз подался ближе, чтобы расслышать. Она отступила на шаг.  
От этого внутри волной поднялась глухая волна злости.  
Силана была такая вежливая, такая обходительная.  
"Я хочу, чтобы вам было комфортно".  
"Господин Рейз".  
И все-таки она брезговала.  
А ведь он ничего даже не сделал. Просто хотел расслышать.  
Интересно, как бы она отреагировала на поцелуй?  
\- Вы, наверное, не хотите ей рассказывать... про Парную Лигу.  
\- Дженна знает, что я терпеть не могу ошейники и прочее ваше господское дерьмо.  
Он не хотел показывать, насколько его задевало ее отношение. Ответил подчеркнуто спокойно.  
\- Если хотите, скажите ей что-нибудь другое. Я не стану спорить.  
\- Что, например? - Рейз усмехнулся.  
\- Я не знаю. Что я в вас влюбилась и сама предложила помочь.  
Да, по-человечески она и не понимала, и не умела.  
\- А я, значит, ублюдок, который тебя использует? Такую всю из себя бедную и хорошую.  
\- Нет. Вы ничего мне не обещали. Просто разрешили вам помочь, - Силана пожала плечами. - В этом нет ничего плохого.  
\- Я не использую женщин. Ты это придумала.  
\- Тогда просто скажите, что я сама предложила. Это правда.  
\- Дженна все равно будет в ярости. Она воспитывала меня другим, - но и ложиться под богатых, носить ошейник она его не учила. Она бы почувствовала себя виноватой. - Я могу сказать, что влюбился в тебя. В это она поверит. А ты просто случайно оказалась жрицей.  
Он предложил это не всерьез, прекрасно понимая, что Силана откажется. Она даже дотрагиваться до него боялась.  
Но она согласилась:  
\- Хорошо, если вам так будет... комфортнее. Вы только, - она снова сцепила и расцепила пальцы. - Только не трогайте меня без необходимости. И давайте скажем, как вы решили. Что вам просто понравилась я, и мне просто понравились вы.  
Она смотрела прямо перед собой и смущалась.  
И Рейза тянуло рассказать - в подробностях - что бы он с ней делал, если бы они "просто понравились" друг другу.  
Он бы ее трогал: постоянно, при любой возможности. Ничего особенного – просто клал бы руки на плечи, прижимал бы к себе. Наедине с ней позволял бы себе и большее.  
Просто чтобы почувствовать, что она рядом. И что она – его.  
Если бы она была его.  
И если бы она была другая.  
\- Дженна знает меня всю жизнь. И она точно что-то заподозрит, если я буду сторониться собственной женщины.  
Рейз понятия не имел, зачем это сказал. Тем более, что он много лет никого к Дженне не приводил. Ничего бы она не заподозрила.  
Просто отношение Силаны раздражало. И хотелось доказать ей: я могу тебя трогать. Ты ничем не лучше меня. Не бойся, не испачкаешься.  
\- Вы уверены? - Силана бросила на него быстрый взгляд, зябко поежилась.  
Рейз равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Ты сама предложила соврать.  
Она остановилась, задумчиво кивнула:  
\- Да, вы правы. Тогда... просто не касайтесь ладоней. Остальное я вытерплю.  
Она даже не запнулась, когда говорила ему это "вытерплю". И именно ее бездумное высокомерие бесило до красной пелены перед глазами.  
Ни одной женщине с Рейзом ни разу не приходилось терпеть. Нет, другие наслаждались, просили еще.  
И Силана бы просила, если бы хотя бы на мгновение допустила, что Рейз не ниже, не грязнее ее самой. Если бы захотела.  
Рейз не врал себе - он бы не отказал.  
\- Считай, что договорились.  
Но и спорить с ней было бессмысленно и глупо. Ничто кроме контракта их не связывало. По сравнению с той же Мелезой Силана была вполне терпимой хозяйкой.  
Еще бы Рейза не тошнило от самой мысли о хозяевах.  
Улицы шли вниз, пролеты небольших, соединявших дома мостиков отбрасывали полоски теней на мостовые. Несколько раз мимо проезжали юркие чародейские экипажи и их узкие, похожие на яйцо навесы с крохотными оконцами поблескивали отполированной медью и цветной эмалью - витыми деталями, которые всегда казались Рейзу похожими на решетки. Тонкий лед в лужах похрустывал под ногами.  
Во многих домах возле дверей дымились жаровни. Рядом с ними висели гроздья рябины - все еще пронзительно-красные, яркие.   
От беды.  
Когда Рейз с Дженной еще жили в одном доме, до ее болезни, у них тоже висела рябина. Рейз не особенно верил в ее магическое влияние, но Дженне она нравилась, и он не спорил.  
А потом, когда сестра осталась в больнице, Рейз совсем об этом забыл.  
Вспомнил только когда пришел к Силане.  
Чем ближе они спускались к центру города, тем оживленнее и суматошнее становилось на улицах. И сами улицы расширялись, чародейских экипажей появлялось все больше.  
Вскоре показалось серое угрюмое здание больницы. Белесый магический купол над ним едва заметно колыхался. Купол установили чародеи, как слышал Рейз, чтобы не выпускать болезни в город, но толку от него все равно было немного.  
За время войны, когда не хватало еды и больница была переполнена, многие так и оставались болеть на улицах - были неспособны оплатить лекарства.  
До эпидемии тогда не дошло только чудом.  
Жрицы могли бы помочь, но сидели в Храме и ничего не делали.  
И цена на их чудеса не становилась меньше.  
\- Вы часто сюда приходите? - спросила вдруг Силана, останавливаясь и рассматривая здание.  
\- Раз-два в неделю.  
Он посмотрел на нее, и сердце забилось быстро и сильно. И Рейз только в тот момент позволил себе поверить, что все взаправду. Что он нашел жрицу.  
Силана, казалось, почувствовала его состояние, заглянула в глаза, сказала тихо и спокойно:  
\- Чего бы мне это ни стоило, я вылечу вашу сестру. Даю вам слово.  
День назад она смотрела точно так же и говорила совсем другое.  
Делии она сказала:  
"Я не могу проиграть".  
Он не ответил, побоялся, что голос дрогнет, и просто кивнул.  
Они подошли к барьеру вокруг больницы.  
Силана поклонилась дверям, низко, на жреческий манер. И Рейз снова увидел татуировку.  
Знак Майенн.  
\- Идемте. Я готова.  
  
***  
Силане доводилось бывать здесь всего пару раз - еще до войны. Больницу построила чародейская гильдия в подарок княжеству, и все внутри дышало магией и болезнью. Когда-то коридоры были нежно-желтыми, светлыми, но краска облупилась, потускнела. Чародейские светильники заменили обычными, и копоть от них ложилась на стены, пятнала потолки.  
Каменные серые плиты пола казались выцветшими. В воздухе пахло травами и неистребимым запахом болезни.  
Гниением. Кровью.  
Этот запах Силана узнала бы где угодно.  
По сравнению со многими госпиталями, которых Силане доводилось видеть, в больнице Силл Арне было довольно чисто. Нигде не валялся мусор, больные не лежали в коридорах.  
\- Сейчас стало получше, - неожиданно сказал Рейз. - Во время войны все коридоры были забиты. Не самое приятное зрелище.  
Силана кивнула и подумала о том, какой была война здесь, в безопасности. На этих улицах. В этой больнице, где лечили от болезней, а не сшивали солдат из кусков в надежде, что лоскутное одеяло, бывшее когда-то человеком, все-таки выживет.  
\- Я слышала была угроза эпидемии.  
\- А еще голод и много всякого неприятного. Может быть, тоже слышала.  
Силана посмотрела на него:  
\- Меня не было в городе. Я мало знаю о том, что случилось за время войны.  
\- Просто поверь на слово, что ничего хорошего.  
Она кивнула снова, поплотнее запахнулась в плащ.  
Дженна лежала в палате одна, на одном из верхних этажей, где часто размещались безнадежно больные. Обычно таких отправляли домой, но багровая маладия часто перекидывалась на родственников при постоянном контакте.  
На тумбочке в палате стояли цветы - уже слегка поникшие чайные розы.  
Когда Силана и Рейз зашли, Дженна смотрела на них. Она не отреагировала, будто спала, и болезнь висела над ней тяжелым черно-красным облаком. Проедала в ней невидимые дыры – уродливые, страшные. Рядом с сердцем, рядом с головой.  
Силана подумала:  
"Хорошо, что мы пришли сегодня".  
Через день, может быть, даже через несколько часов было бы поздно. Маладия забралась слишком глубоко.  
Но время - совсем немного - еще было. Силана это видела.  
\- Дженна, - она окликнула твердо, уверенно, и оказалось неожиданно легко снова вспомнить себя жрицей, от которой ждали помощи. Когда-то ее тяготила эта роль, но теперь Силана черпала в ней уверенность. Среди множества вещей, которые казались непонятными и зыбкими, это Силана знала - была уверена в своих способностях и своем пламени. - Посмотрите на меня.  
Сестра Рейза передернула плечами, заторможенно повернулась.  
\- Дженна? - Рейз подался вперед, вздрогнул, глядя на расчерченное алыми полосами лицо Дженны. Маладия вошла в последнюю стадию.  
\- Не мешайте, - сказала ему Силана. - Посидите в углу. Дженна, я здесь, чтобы помочь вам. Посмотрите мне в глаза.  
\- Р-рейз... - Дженна едва могла выдавить имя брата. Вряд ли она до конца осознавала, что происходит.  
\- Я здесь... - Силана раньше не слышала, чтобы он говорил так: нерешительно. Уязвимо.  
\- Н-не вижу... Я т-тебя не в-вижу.  
Она говорила жалобно, как маленький ребенок. И ждать больше было нельзя.  
\- Назад, - резко сказала Силана, когда Рейз шагнул навстречу сестре. - Не трогайте ее.  
\- Р-рейз...  
Дженна не говорила - шелестела.  
И Силана тянулась вглубь себя, к тому, что никто и ничто не могли отнять - к первоначальному, сияющему свету Майенн.  
 _Госпожа моя в пламени, проведи меня по струне. В правой моей ладони пламя, в левой моей ладони пламя, и оно станет маяком для тех, кто блуждает во тьме._  
Искры сорвались с ее пальцев, и тепло потекло под кожей.  
То, что Силана делала, было правильно.  
Дженна выдохнула удивленно, подалась навстречу, слепо, болезненно.  
Когда-то Силана этого боялась, потом поняла, что для них - для умирающих, для тех, у кого не оставалось ничего кроме чуда – это было необходимо.  
\- Госпожа моя. Огонь в моей крови. Красная моя дева, силой твоей, властью твоей я благословляю эту женщину.  
Силана зачерпнула Пламени - того света, что тек внутри – и направила потоком.  
Выжечь заразу, залечить раны.  
Дженна содрогнулась, вцепилась в руки Силаны.  
Болезнь заурчала - недовольно, зло. Она успела угнездиться в теле, нашла в нем дом и привыкла считать его своим.  
Силана пришла выжечь этот дом огнем.  
Многоликое чудовище с окровавленными клыками скалилось и шипело.  
 _Ты больше не можешь меня выгнать. Ты ослабела. Ты испорчена, испачкана._  
Но его слова, которые заклеймили бы ее совсем недавно, больше не имели значения.  
Силана жила и дышала пламенем, и все, что было до и после не имело значения.  
Пламя текло сквозь нее, и этот поток казался бесконечным.  
Но она знала его пределы.  
Не раз позволяла себе заглянуть - дальше, за светящуюся границу, где ласковая и черная ждала чернота.  
Отдых.  
Тишина.  
Силана не могла позволить себе уйти. Что-то держало ее, что-то очень важное, почти забытое, что она никому не смогла бы объяснить.  
Все наносное и неважное выцветало и облетало шелухой, и оставалось только счастливое, глубинное, настоящее.  
«Ты не сможешь. Тебе не хватит сил».  
Но Силана вдруг поняла, что справится – если зачерпнуть все, собрать до последней капли, до последней искры, вытянуть пламя даже из пепла, из углей. Из прошлого и будущего одной единственной, ослепительной вспышкой – да, она могла вылечить Дженну.  
Не растягивая, не давая болезни время восстановиться.  
«Ты умрешь, в тебе не останется ничего кроме пепла, и ты умрешь».  
Она многих не спасла за эти годы. Столько раз приходила слишком поздно, столько раз была слишком ослаблена. Уступала – своим слабостям, усталости, страхам.  
Но в этот раз – здесь, в этой новой, непонятной мирной жизни – Силана могла помочь.  
Дженна светилась изнутри, и сила Пламени текла в ее крови – поток, который Силана направляла и черпала из себя.  
Ну же, еще немного.  
Там, под пеплом, под болью, под всем, что она не могла себе простить, еще был свет.  
Сила, которая меняла все вокруг себя.  
Это было больно –вычерпывать себя без остатка. Больно и правильно.  
За время войны Силана привыкла, что всегда нужно смотреть вперед, думать о том, чтобы сохранить сил на следующий шаг, на следующий бой. На еще одного раненого, еще одного, еще одного…  
Они никогда не заканчивались.  
Вычерпать себя без оглядки было так… здорово.  
Силана чувствовала себя свободной.  
Дженна оживала у нее на глазах: заблестели волосы, появился румянец на щеках.  
Болезнь отступала, таяла, осыпаясь пеплом: как снег с неба. Оказывается, это тоже могло быть красивым.  
«Ты проклята. Ты больна, и тебя не вылечить, не исцелить пламенем. Твои страхи не прогонит молитва».  
Но впервые за очень долгое время Силана чувствовала себя здоровой. Цельной. На своем месте.  
Боль, усталость, все так и незажившие шрамы больше не имели значения.  
И нужно было просто найти в себе – еще одну искру. И еще одну.  
Последние капли, которые она могла превратить в Пламя.  
«Госпожа моя, огненная моя госпожа, благословенна твоя сила и твои чудеса. Из пепла вышедшие, в пепел мы обратимся. Какое счастье, вспомнить тебя, вернуться к тебе. Благословенная моя Матерь».  
Чернота обнимала ласковыми ладонями, и в ней гасли последние искры, белые точки.  
И в какой-то момент Силана почувствовала, что все.  
Дженна смотрела на нее изумленно – здоровая, еще не способная осознать, что все закончилось.  
Сестра Рейза была красивой, чем-то неуловимо напоминала его – хищным разрезом глаз, формой губ.  
Силана смотрела на Дженну, не могла насмотреться.  
Она все-таки ее спасла. И от болезни не осталось и следа.  
\- Эй… - окликнул Рейз, и почему-то он обращался к Силане. – У тебя кровь.  
\- Все в порядке, - ответила она. Посмотрела ему в глаза. Почему-то захотелось запомнить его взгляд. Запомнить его всего: улыбку, и лицо, и манеру двигаться, и эту огненную уверенность, которая читалась в каждом жесте. – Побудьте с сестрой.  
Тело не слушалось, и каждый шаг получался дерганым, неуклюжим. Руки и ноги наливались тяжестью, тянули к земле.  
Но пройти оставалось совсем немного.  
Силана так долго брела вперед, шаг за шагом. И только в тот момент почувствовала, что можно остановиться.  
Она с трудом открыла дверь, ручка соскользнула в ладони.  
Дверь тихо скрипнула, затворяясь за спиной.  
Силана улыбнулась – впервые, кажется, за долгое, долгое время. И сползла на пол.  
На каменные плиты падали капли – пронзительно-красные, тяжелые.  
Разбивались кляксами. Далекими, неважными.  
Как дорожка следов в черноте.  
Силана никуда не собиралась больше идти. Внутри было тихо и спокойно – только серый, мягкий пепел, который принимал, как ласковые объятья.  
И впервые за долгое время было по-настоящему хорошо.  
  
***  
Рейз никогда раньше не задумывался, почему исцеление Майенн, которое могли даровать жрицы, называли чудом. Про чародейскую магию говорили: ремесло, про жреческий дар только так - чудо.  
И только увидев, как пламя исцелило Дженну, понял.  
Годы болезни, лекарств, неоправданных надежд, страха. Этой затхлой пустой палаты, в которой всегда так быстро вяли цветы.  
Все это можно было изменить так быстро.  
Пламя текло из Силаны, окутывало Дженну теплым светом, мягкими потоками, впитывалось в кожу, и сестра тянулась навстречу, как человек, изнывающий от жажды.   
А потом все закончилось – не потребовалось ни месяца, ни нескольких визитов – Дженна была здорова. Рейз это видел, вспоминал ее прежнюю – какой она была до болезни, и никак не мог поверить.  
Что – все.  
Дженна смотрела изумленно на свои руки, неверяще дотронулась до лица.  
Так просто – всего одно чудо. За которое – теперь Рейз это знал – он никогда не смог бы расплатиться. В тот момент он боялся Силаны.  
Той силы, которая жила в ней и могла изменить всю жизнь человека так легко, что это казалось неправильным. И, наверное, именно в этом было дело. Магия Мелезы не пугала – Рейз злился, не знал, как с ней сражаться, но не боялся. Такую силу: способную поставить на колени, ударить, убить, он понимал.  
А исцеление действительно оказалось чудом.  
Нужно было сказать хоть что-то, поблагодарить, но слова застревали внутри, и хотелось то ли смеяться, то ли разрыдаться, то ли сбежать.   
Свечение вокруг Силаны утихало, гасло, кожа серела – будто ее всю припорошили пеплом. И иней в волосах стал ручейками седины.  
Силана повернула к нему голову – улыбнулась. Рейз впервые видел, чтобы она улыбалась – искренне, так свободно и счастливо. Из уголка глаза вниз по щеке скатилась кровавая капля. Упала на плащ и расплылась некрасивым пятном.  
А потом Силана ушла, и Рейз едва не пошел за ней, но Дженна была совсем рядом – здоровая, такая, как в счастливом прошлом, еще до войны, до смерти мамы – и оставить ее не хватило сил.   
\- Рейз, - сказала она, когда за Силаной закрылась дверь. Сказала серьезно и тревожно. – Что ты сделал?  
Почему-то казалось, что он увидел сестру впервые за долгие годы. Он приходил к ней меньше недели назад, и Дженна была такой усталой, потухшей.   
Рейз не смог бы сказать Дженне правду, не в тот момент, сразу после исцеления, когда сестра все еще не осознала, что может встать и выйти из этой палаты навсегда. Что больше не нужно пить лекарства, что больше не будет боли.  
Не смог бы объяснить, что по сравнению с этим то, что он пообещал Силане – жалкие полгода в ошейнике - не значили _ничего_. Что он готов был стерпеть все, что угодно.  
\- Ничего, - ладони у Дженны были теплыми, и это прикосновение – настоящее, живое - наполняло счастьем. – Правда, сестренка. Ничего. Я просто влюбился, а она оказалась жрицей.  
  
***  
Врать Дженне оказалось удивительно легко, и Рейз даже не чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Да, они с Силаной встретились случайно. На Рынке – столкнулись у палатки торговца доспехами.  
Да, Силана отлично разбирается в оружии. Их с Рейзом заинтересовал один и тот же кинжал.  
Да, они моментально разговорились. И сразу друг другу понравились.  
Рейз, оказывается, всю жизнь ждал такую, как Силана.  
Теперь они вместе выступают в Парной Лиге, и это здорово.  
Рейз искренне счастлив. Ведь Силана не такая, как остальные богатые ублюдки. Она особенная.  
Он бы рассказал раньше, но боялся волновать.  
В конце концов слова закончились, и хотелось только уйти из палаты навсегда, но не получалось отпустить руку Дженны.  
За окном просыпался город, летали небесные скаты, развевались на ветру княжеские штандарты. Светилась желтым Башня вдалеке.  
И было так хорошо, что даже страшно.  
\- Рейз, - сказала вдруг Дженна. - Ты действительно ее любишь?  
\- Да.  
\- Понятно, - она отвела взгляд, посмотрела на цветы, за окно. - Знаешь, я очень хочу уйти. И боюсь. Вдруг я встану, и окажется, что мне все это приснилось.  
Он промолчал.  
\- Мне много раз это снилось. Что я здорова и возвращаюсь домой.  
\- Это наяву, - в глазах защипало, и комната расплылась перед глазами. И Рейзу отчаянно нужно было сказать это вслух, чтобы поверить. Он встал. - Подожди меня здесь. Я найду Силану, и мы уедем. Я быстро.  
Было страшно упускать Дженну из виду. Страшно и необходимо.  
А потом Рейз вышел в коридор и увидел Силану. Она лежала у стены, волосы рассыпались по полу и закрывали лицо. Кровь на каменных плитах казалась ослепительно-красной.  
Как-то раз, еще совсем пацаном, Рейз нашел во дворе дохлого котенка. Тот лежал так же - почти мирно, и не разглядев кровь издали, Рейз подумал, что котенок спит. Подошел погладить.  
Почему-то вдруг вспомнилось. Глупо, конечно.  
И Силана была жива, Рейз видел, как она дышит.  
Он опустился рядом с ней, тронул за плечо:  
\- Эй, очнись. Силана, посмотри на меня, - оглянулся по сторонам, но врача не было, да и не могло быть: тот приходил только утром, на ежедневный осмотр. В этом крыле вообще редко кто-то появлялся. Даже сестры-помощницы, которые ухаживали за больными. - Силана!  
Ее ресницы дрогнули, веки приоткрылись. На белках расплылись уродливые красные пятна - несколько сосудов лопнуло.  
\- Р-рейз...  
Он вздрогнул - так же произносила его имя Дженна, когда они пришли.  
Он осторожно привлек Силану к себе, взял на руки.   
\- Тебе нужно к врачу. Я сейчас... сейчас отнесу.  
Он бросил быстрый взгляд на дверь, за которой ждала Дженна, разрываясь и не зная, за что хвататься первым.  
Нужно было помочь Силане, нужно было увезти из больницы сестру.  
Нужно было взять себя в руки и действовать, а не распускать сопли.  
\- Н-не...т. Н-не к в-врачу.  
Она заикалась, выдавливала слова - упрямо, решительно.  
Да, она действительно ненавидела проигрывать.  
\- А куда? В Храм?  
\- Ме...  
И сил у нее совсем не оставалось, даже договорить: глаза снова закрылись, и Силана потеряла сознание.  
Но главное Рейз успел услышать.  
Ей нужно было к Мелезе.  
  
***  
Дальше Рейз действовал быстро, не позволяя себе остановиться и задуматься. Он спустился с Силаной к выходу - к счастью, у больницы всегда стояло несколько чародейских экипажей - договорился с извозчиком и заплатил заранее. Иначе тот не разрешил бы уложить Силану в карету.  
Никак не получалось устроить ее на сиденье нормально.  
Рейз вернулся к Дженне.  
Она бросила на него один-единственный взгляд и спросила:  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Силане плохо. Переутомление, ничего серьезного, - он попытался улыбнуться, но вряд ли вышло убедительно. И говорил, наверное, слишком резко. - Я отвезу ее к чародейке, а тебе сниму второй экипаж.  
Было стыдно, что он бросал ее сейчас, но Силана, возможно, умирала, и Рейз был ей должен.  
Он отдал Дженне ключ от дома, вжался лицом в волосы:  
\- Я приеду вечером. Обещаю.  
Второй извозчик оказался сговорчивее первого.  
Чародейский квартал располагался неподалеку, и ехать до него было совсем не долго. Рейз понятия не имел, где именно жила Мелеза и только надеялся, что найдет ее там.  
Все время пути Рейз держал Силану на руках, прижимал к себе и надеялся, что успеет.  
Она дышала очень медленно, но размеренно, и сердце билось ровно. Кожа все еще была серой, и на ней кровь казалась грязно-красной. Заливала лицо и грудь, пачкая платье, волосы.  
А лицо было спокойным, умиротворенным.  
Рейзу повезло, первый же лавочник в чародейском квартале указал на дом Мелезы - видимо, та была знаменита. Неудивительно, в общем-то, раз уж она выступала в Парной Лиге.  
Дом был большим, и площадки для скатов над ним топорщились пиками - довольно много, столько Рейз видел только у заводчиков.  
Флюгер над крышей едва заметно светился зеленым.  
Рейз расплатился с извозчиком - пришлось доплатить за заляпанную кровью обивку - и сказал подождать: Мелезы могло не оказаться дома.  
Колокольчика на воротах не было, и сам забор стоял сплошной стеной. Была только медная полусфера - кажется, такие богачи использовали, чтобы подать сигнал.  
Рейз коснулся ее, полусфера вспыхнула, по ней прошла рябь, которая отдалась в кончиках пальцев.  
Ворота так и остались запертыми.  
\- Подожди, она сейчас придет, - сказал Рейз Силане, хотя она не могла его слышать. Просто собственный голос успокаивал. Рейз ненавидел ждать. Ему повезло, долго ждать и не пришлось.  
За воротами послышались шаги, приглушенный голос пробормотал "Ирбис тебя забери!", и тяжелые створки распахнулись.  
Рейз увидел Грея и выдохнул. Почему-то казалось, что с гладиатором Мелезы намного проще договориться, чем с ней самой, но Рейз вообще не любил богатых баб. И Мелезу.  
Грей был в одних штанах, несмотря на холод, с мечом в руке. Шея и лицо блестели от пота. За его спиной во дворе были гладиаторские "мельницы" - такие же, как в школе, где тренировался Рейз, - и одна все еще раскачивалась.  
\- Силана? - Грей быстрым шагом подошел, бросил на лицо Силаны один быстрый взгляд и сказал: - Неси ее в дом, на второй этаж. Вторая дверь налево. Я скажу Мелезе.  
\- Она дома? - Рейз не стал терять времени, пошел, куда сказали.  
\- Дома. Иди!  
Дом оказался просторным и приветливым. Совсем не таким, каким Рейз представлял жилище чародейки. Не было ни показного богатства, ни избытка магических штучек. В общем зале на диване сидела девчушка лет семи, чем-то неуловимо похожая на Грея. Она ойкнула, увидев Рейза с Силаной, и вскочила, не зная куда деть книгу, которую держала на коленях.  
\- Все в порядке, - неловко сказал Рейз. - Я ищу госпожу Мелезу. Нас впустил Грей. Это срочно.  
Он только надеялся, что девчушка не поднимет крик. И, к счастью, она промолчала.  
Рейз пошел к лестнице на второй этаж.  
\- Мама сейчас со скатами, - ответила девчушка, и Рейз нахмурился: что за дело ему было до ее мамы?  
На второй этаж вела широкая деревянная лестница. В коридоре оказалось четыре двери, Рейз толкнул ногой вторую – как и говорил Грей - дверь оказалась не заперта.  
В комнате была большая двуспальная кровать с резными столбиками, и Рейз уложил Силану, постелив под нее плащ, чтобы ничего не испачкать.  
Шорох в коридоре заставил Рейза обернуться.  
Девчушка – скорее всего, дочка Грея - отпрянула назад, покраснела:  
\- Простите. Я знаю, где лекарства. Может быть, нужно принести что-нибудь? Затворяющее кровь. Или...  
Если бы Рейз еще знал, какое лекарство могло помочь.  
Ответить он не успел - в коридоре появилась Мелеза:  
\- Лания! - прикрикнула она. - Иди в комнату и не появляйся, пока я не позову. Грей, скоро придет мейстер Лагерт, займи его.  
Поначалу Рейз ее даже не узнал: Мелеза была одета в простую и удобную одежду: белую рубаху и узкие мужские брюки. Волосы собраны в хвост, черные пряди вились по плечам змеями.  
\- Что произошло? – она подошла к кровати, быстро и привычно приложила ладонь ко лбу Силаны. Ладонь засветилась белым, и Силана выдохнула - долго и протяжно.  
Мелеза не кричала, не угрожала Рейзу, смотрела только на Силану, и, должно быть, все и правда было очень плохо.  
И он чувствовал себя виноватым, хотя и не смог бы объяснить - в чем:  
\- Она... вылечила человека. От багровой маладии.  
\- Какого человека? - Мелеза бросила на Рейза быстрый взгляд.  
\- Мою сестру.  
Она нахмурилась, положила вторую руку Силане на грудь.  
\- Она полностью выжата. Почти смертельное истощение пламени.  
Это не стало сюрпризом, чего-то подобного Рейз и ожидал. Он только надеялся, что насчет «смертельного» Мелеза ошибалась.  
\- Но ты можешь помочь?  
Силана в это верила, и, наверное, она знала, о чем просила.  
Если Рейз понял ее правильно.  
\- Нет, - Мелеза нахмурилась сильнее. - Но могу сделать восстановление легче. Остальное зависит от нее. Сядь в кресло, мальчик, не маячь перед глазами.  
В этот раз Рейз не стал спорить, и злости на дурацкое прозвище больше не было.  
Все вытесняло беспокойство.  
Кресло стояло в углу и оказалось удобным, но Рейзу все равно хотелось вскочить и ходить по комнате кругами. Нервозность и страх никак не отпускали, накатывали волнами.   
\- Я даже отсюда чувствую, как ты думаешь. Ужасно отвлекает, - бросила ему Мелеза. - Или держи себя в руках, или держись от нас подальше.  
Хотелось огрызнуться на нее, но он не решился. Все-таки она единственная могла помочь Силане.  
Рейз сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и представил себя на Арене. Это успокаивало.  
Жаль, что ненадолго:  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы так получилось, - сказал он, наконец, просто потому что терпеть молчание больше не мог. - Она говорила, что потребуется несколько визитов. А вылечила за один раз.  
\- Исцелила, - поправила его Мелеза. - Лечат врачи.  
\- Ну да, исцелила, - теперь Рейз отлично понимал разницу. - Это довольно жутко. Что можно изменить всю жизнь человека так просто.  
Мелеза поджала губы недовольно, мотнула головой - черные волосы рассыпались по плечам:  
\- Если ты думаешь, что это просто - посмотри на Силану повнимательнее.  
\- Злишься на меня за это?  
\- Нет, на сей раз это исключительно ее собственная глупость. Для разнообразия ты не виноват.  
Мелеза подняла руку вверх, ткнула в один из шкафов:  
\- Принеси мне миску с синей эмалью. Только не касайся внутри. Она зачарована.  
Рейз встал, выполнил приказ - Мелеза не просила, и любые ее слова звучали как команда:  
\- Зачем это?  
\- Нужно. Подержи здесь, - она стряхнула кисть в чашу, и показалось, что в дно впиталось что-то темное. - Я слышала про поединок с Делией. Про то, как Силана взяла ключ. Это было глупо и безрассудно.  
Рейз поморщился:  
\- Я ее не просил.  
\- Это я понимаю, - ее слова заставили его нахмурится. Не верилось, что Мелеза так легко его прощала. Если бы Рейз не проиграл Коэну, Силане не пришлось бы идти по битому стеклу. - Не важно, о чем ты просил или чего хотел. Коэн просто был сильнее.  
Она с самого начала так считала, но все равно советовала участвовать в поединке. И то, что она оказалась права, бесило даже больше ее подлости.  
\- Не смотри на меня волком, мальчик. Я не желала вам проиграть. Просто надеялась, что ты окажешься быстрее.  
Рейз хотел спросить ее, в каком смысле быстрее ему нужно быть, и только потом понял: Мелеза надеялась, что он обгонит Коэна в лабиринте. Если бы Рейз не перепутал проходы, у него был бы шанс.  
Даже после - если бы они столкнулись с гладиатором Делии на открытой площадке, даже тогда.  
\- И эта дура чуть не осталась без ног, - Рейз и сам не смог бы объяснить, почему так на это злился.  
Мелеза повернула к нему голову - глаза казались почти черными, жуткими - и ответила:  
\- Если бы она не вмешалась, Коэн изуродовал бы тебя.  
От ее слов холодок прошел вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Он изувечил бы тебя и сделал калекой, мальчик. Силана сделала правильный выбор.  
Рейз действительно этого боялся - в глубине души, там, куда никогда не позволял себе заглядывать. Боялся не смерти - беспомощности. Того, что окажется бесполезным, слабым, прикованным к больничной койке. И все станет безнадежным.  
Умереть было бы намного проще, чем жить с этим.  
\- Не изувечил бы, - буркнул Рейз. Соврал себе, хотя ложь была не очень убедительная.  
\- Ты не знаешь его. И не знаешь Делию. Он бы не остановился, не сомневайся. Коэн солдат и он выполняет приказы. Всегда.  
Рейза передернуло, и Мелеза это заметила. Рассмеялась:  
\- На твое счастье, ты очень удачно выбрал хозяйку. Силана исцелила бы тебя. Со временем. Может быть, за год, за два. Говорят, даже пламя очень медленно отращивает конечности.  
Она насмехалась, и Рейз криво улыбнулся ей в ответ:  
\- Ничего. Я бы поставил себе чародейскую руку. Говорят, они как настоящие. Никакой разницы.   
\- Врут, - как бы мимоходом заметила Мелеза. Погладила Силану по голове.  
Было непривычно и неуютно видеть ее такой. Рейз считал Мелезу холодной, беспринципной сукой, но с Силаной она становилась другой.  
И он ловил себя на странной мысли: когда-то, еще до того, как она начала считать гладиаторов инструментами, относиться к ним, как к мусору, Мелеза могла бы ему по-человечески нравиться.  
И может быть, если бы они встретились тогда, она стала бы другой.  
Глупости, конечно. Рейз ничего о ней не знал.  
Она могла быть высокомерной сукой и с раннего детства. Какой-нибудь соплячкой лет семи-восьми, которая на всех своих куколок повязывает ошейники и раздает им указания.  
Рейз представил это и фыркнул - ему не было смешно, просто сказывалось нервное напряжение. На самом деле он смотрел на залитое кровью лицо Силаны и отсчитывал про себя, сколько прошло времени - слишком долго она не приходила в себя.  
\- Ей пришлось... - он запнулся о "лечить" и исправился, - исцелять ноги вчера. Наверное, поэтому так много ушло пламени.  
Мелеза рассмеялась, неожиданно и совсем невесело и сказала:  
\- Нет. Просто поверь мне, израненные ноги не вычерпали бы жрицу так. И не ослабили. Даже алую жрицу. Должно быть, у твоей сестры была очень серьезная болезнь.  
\- Да, - Рейз не стал скрывать.   
\- Иногда, - неожиданно мягко сказала ему Мелеза, - если повреждения слишком серьезные, единственный шанс - исцелить их сразу. Полностью. Это большой риск и требует очень много энергии. Силана решила, что оно того стоит. Значит, она права. В этом ей можно доверять.  
Рейз никогда не думал, что Мелеза станет его утешать, отвел взгляд, скривился:  
\- В этом - да. А в выборе гладиатора? Думаешь, ей не повезло связаться со слабаком?  
\- Ты не слабак, мальчик. Не надо кокетничать. Но ты и не так силен, как тебе нравится думать. Мой Грей видел часть поединка и говорил, что ты неплох. И не более. В Парной Лиге выступают лучшие. С лучшими тебе не тягаться. Прими этот факт, утри сопли и стань сильнее.  
Это он знал и без ее советов, и все же был за них почти благодарен. И за то, что она не прогоняла его из комнаты - маяться от ожидания и гадать, очнется ли Силана.  
\- Дело даже не в твоих навыках, - после недолгого молчания сказала Мелеза. - Если бы ты с самого начала вел себя поскромнее, тебе нашлось бы место в Парной Лиге. Но ты решил выставить себя гордым и свободным.  
\- И это бесит тебя больше всего?  
\- Меня это не "бесит", мальчик. Я волнуюсь за Силану. Она ничего не знает про Арену и про интриги, которые там плетут. А ты втянул ее в банку со скорпионами.  
Он не делал этого. Не забывал ошейник, не просил повесить себе на шею жреческую цепь или становиться перед собой на колени, не говорил идти по битому стеклу. Но это не имело значения.  
\- И что ты хочешь, чтобы я все исправил?  
Его слова вызвали только кривоватую улыбку - надменную, но беззлобную:   
\- Если бы ты мог что-то исправить, мальчик, я не стала бы волноваться. Ты просто инструмент - боец на Арене. Никто не станет считаться с тобой или спрашивать с тебя. Если бы у тебя была нормальная хозяйка... но Силана не умеет обращаться с гладиаторами.  
Рейз бы ответил ей все, что думает: и про эту ублюдочную манеру считать живых людей вещами, и про то, как от него ничего не зависело. Но Силана застонала - тихо, как-то почти жалобно, и любое желание спорить прошло.  
Было неважно, что думала Мелеза, кем считала Рейза и чего хотела. Он прекрасно жил без одобрения богачей двадцать восемь лет.  
Силана повернула голову, зябко поежилась, попыталась приподнять руку, но сил не хватило.  
И снова потеряла сознание, даже не открыв глаз.  
В дверь постучали, и стук в наступившей вдруг тишине показался оглушительно громким. Рейз никогда не считал себя нервным, но все равно чуть не вздрогнул.  
\- Войди, Грей.  
Да, когда Мелеза обращалась к своему гладиатору, она как-то умудрялась облить его с головы до ног помоями всего одним словом. Даже Рейза она так не унижала.  
Дверь отворилась, и за ней действительно был Грей - он успел одеться - накинул свободную рубаху. Наверное, расхаживать по дому полуголым ему не позволялось.  
Оскорбляло чародейское чувство прекрасного.  
\- Лагерт отказывается ждать. Говорит, это срочно.  
\- У меня свое срочно, - Мелеза раздраженным жестом отбросила прядь волос за спину, утерла пот со лба.  
\- У него с собой герб, - тихо заметил Грей.  
Рейз слышал о гербах - княжеских или королевских знаках. Их выдавали только государственным агентам на время особых поручений. Носитель герба мог творить все, что считал нужным, без оглядки на закон.  
Какой бы знатной и влиятельной ни была Мелеза, она не могла отказать или отменить встречу с носителем герба. Это приравнивалось к измене.  
\- Проклятье, как не вовремя, - Мелеза всмотрелась в лицо Силаны, приложила пальцы к шее, проверяя пульс. - Хорошо, скажи ему, что я сейчас приду. Займи разговором. Я создам вокруг Силаны сигнальный щит. Ты, - она посмотрела на Рейза, - останешься с ней. Если ей станет хуже, просто дотронься до щита, я почувствую и приду. Он продержится около часа. За этот час все так или иначе решится.  
Она отошла к шкафу, порылась на полках и достала несколько камней. Они были красными, полупрозрачными и казалось, что в глубине их что-то пульсирует.  
Камни Мелеза расположила на груди и на животе Силаны, и они начали тускнеть.  
\- Мне остаться? - спросил Грей, и тут же добавил. - Моя госпожа.  
Добавил четко, по-военному, будто старшему отчитывался.  
И Рейзу захотелось отвести его в сторонку и от души съездить по морде.  
«Ты же нормальный мужик. Не может быть, чтобы тебя самого не коробило от всех этих "господ"».  
Мелеза поморщилась и отступила на шаг.   
\- Нет. Мне нужно, чтобы ты был рядом.  
Она развела руки в стороны, и в комнате возник щит - легко, будто сгустился из воздуха. Наверное, Мелеза была очень сильной чародейкой, а может, все они так могли.  
Рейз в этом не разбирался, и ему всегда было плевать.  
\- Я постараюсь вернуться до лилового часа. Если не успею, просто найди кого-нибудь из слуг, тебя выпустят, - сказала Мелеза, остановившись на пороге. Потом она аккуратно притворила за собой дверь, и Рейз остался с Силаной наедине.  
Считать ее тихие, слишком редкие вдохи и выдохи. И ждать.   
  
***  
Возле кровати стоял кувшин с водой, и Рейз намочил край плаща Силаны, обтер ей лицо, пока кровь не засохла окончательно. В глубине души он надеялся, что от этого Силана очнется, но она только тихо застонала и попыталась отвернуться.  
Мелеза не приходила, свечение чародейской башни вдалеке сменилось на лиловый и потом на фиолетовый, и время тянулось бесконечно.  
Примерно в середине лилового часа щит Мелезы рассеялся сам собой, но Рейз остался в комнате.  
Все равно не хотелось никуда идти.  
Он думал о Дженне - как она там, что чувствует, впервые за долгое время вернувшись домой.  
Не голодна ли?  
Найдет ли одежду?  
И о Силане. Постепенно ее дыхание выровнялось, стало почти нормальным, и казалось, что она просто спит.   
В конце концов Рейз не удержался и все-таки взял ее за руку, положил пальцы на запястье.  
И это простое прикосновение заставило ее очнуться.  
Рейзу в голову даже пришла бредовая мысль: Силана почувствовала сквозь забытье, кто до нее дотронулся. И ей стало настолько неприятно, что она пришла в сознание.  
Глупо, конечно, и умом он понимал, что ничего Силана не почувствовала. Просто так совпало.  
Рейз убрал руку.  
\- Эй, ты меня слышишь? Силана, очнись.  
У нее дрогнули ресницы, она сделала глубокий вдох - звук был похож на всхлип - выдохнула и открыла глаза.  
Рейз наклонился ближе, хотел помочь ей сесть, но вовремя вспомнил про камни, которые оставила Мелеза.  
Камни потускнели до серо-бордового и казались грязными.  
\- Рейз? - она больше не заикалась и говорила почти нормально, хоть и очень тихо. - Как долго я спала?  
Пришлось наклониться еще ближе, почти к самому ее лицу. Пришло в голову, что можно было бы поцеловать ее.   
Рейз мысленно обозвал себя похотливым козлом и ответил:  
\- Несколько часов. Отрубилась сразу после... после Дженны.  
Она медленно кивнула, рассеянно посмотрела по сторонам:  
\- Где она?  
\- Дома.  
Силана снова сделала глубокий вдох, подняла руку и равнодушно смахнула с груди камень, потом с живота. Они покатились по полу с глухим стуком.  
\- Не стоило оставлять ее одну. Исцеление может быть шоком. Пожалуйста, помогите мне сесть.  
Наверное, она действительно до конца не пришла в себя, раз просила его о помощи.  
Рейз аккуратно перехватил ее под спину, усадил на кровати:  
\- Ты выглядела как умирающая. Я не мразь, чтобы бросить человека умирать.  
Она кивнула, медленно прикрыла глаза и открыла их снова:  
\- Все в порядке. Мы, жрицы, очень... живучие.  
Видимо, это была шутка, и Силана улыбалась - слабо, едва заметно.  
Рейзу не было смешно. Он еще помнил, как нашел ее в коридоре.  
Силана заметила это, посмотрела в глаза - у нее на белках все еще были кровавые пятна. Рейз никогда не считал себя особенно впечатлительным, но выглядело жутко, - и сказала:  
\- Это того стоило, Рейз. Я очень рада, что смогла помочь, - она повернула голову к окну и добавила. - Мне это было нужно. Спасти вашу сестру.  
Она казалась очень хрупкой, когда говорила это, но Рейз вспоминал ее другой - вспоминал пламя в ее ладонях - и не знал, что ответить.  
Попытался перевести все в шутку:  
\- По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, почему жрицы столько берут. Если это всякий раз так.  
Она повернулась к нему, заглянула в глаза и ответила серьезно:  
\- Не так. Просто я очень слабая. Простите.  
В тот момент он почувствовал с ней странное родство. Наверное потому, что Коэн тоже заставил его чувствовать себя слабым.  
Рейз смущенно кашлянул, отвел глаза:  
\- Я тоже, как оказалось, не идеал.  
Силана коснулась его руки - совсем легко, на большее у нее не хватало сил - сжала через рукав куртки, но даже это казалось невероятным, что она не брезговала. Дотронулась сама.  
И какая-то уродливая часть в душе Рейза радовалась: видишь, не такие уж мы и разные. И когда тебе плохо, ты забываешь о своей разборчивости.  
\- Я рада, что выбрала вас.  
\- Да, это я уже понял. Ты только забыла сказать почему.  
Кажется, теперь настала ее очередь смущаться и отводить глаза:  
\- Если я отвечу, вы обидитесь.  
\- Не обижусь, - он фыркнул. - Я теперь уже ко всему готов. Даже к тому, что это из-за моей красивой задницы.  
По крайней мере, во время Аукциона другие богачи его постоянно щупали именно там.  
Но Силана сказала с совершенно незамутненной, искренней прямотой:  
\- Меня восхищают ваши чистота и невинность.  
Рейз опешил. Совершенно растерялся на несколько мгновений и вообще не знал, ни как это понимать, ни что на это ответить.  
Кажется, он недооценил ее, когда сказал, что готов ко всему.  
\- Невинность?  
За кого она его принимала? За девственника?  
\- Простите, - даже в таком состоянии, полностью выжатая и едва избежав смерти, Силана понимала, что сказала что-то не то. Но это не помешало ей добавить. - Я не хотела говорить вам правду. В смысле обижать.  
\- То, что я не трахаю баб за деньги, не означает, что я не трахаюсь вообще. И да, я моюсь. Регулярно. Не все, у кого меньше денег, чем у тебя, свиньи.  
\- Я имела в виду другое.  
\- Какое другое? - иногда Рейз просто не верил своим ушам. - Хотя знаешь, не отвечай. Я не хочу знать.  
Силана отдернула руку, словно обожглась, и даже это простое движение заставило ее судорожно выдохнуть, побледнеть сильнее - а ведь она и так совсем не выглядела здоровой. И под глазами залегли чернильные тени, как синяки.  
Рейзу стало за себя стыдно.  
\- Извини, - сказал он. - Как ты вообще? Только не ври, что в порядке.  
Силана улыбнулась ему снова - нерешительно и мягко. У нее была очень красивая улыбка, и, наверное, к такой улыбке легко было привыкнуть.  
\- Вы все равно мне не поверите, если совру.  
\- Ты себя в зеркало не видела. Некоторые трупы выглядят лучше.  
Она перестала улыбаться, рассеянно потерла виски:  
\- Это просто истощение. Я быстро восстановлюсь.  
\- Оно... больно? – рискнул спросить он.  
\- Я хорошо переношу боль. Не такая уж она и сильная, - Силана пожала плечами. - Не волнуйтесь, правда. Это просто усталость.  
\- От просто усталости кровь не течет.  
Она вздохнула, снова зябко потерла руки, Рейз не выдержал и взял ее ладони в свои - пальцы были ледяными. Силана попыталась отстраниться, но он не дал:  
\- Не дергайся. Переживешь как-нибудь, что тебя трогает гладиатор. Совсем же замерзла.  
Она заглянула ему в глаза:  
\- Вы испачкаетесь.  
На ее руках, конечно, была кровь, но она Рейза не пугала.  
\- Отмоюсь. Или что, если взять тебя за руку, я перестану быть "чистым и невинным"? - он все-таки не удержался.  
Силана снова смутилась:  
\- Нет, - она оглянулась по сторонам. - Я не знаю этого места. Где мы? Это ваш дом?  
На самом деле в комнате было полно всяких магических штучек - странное же у Силаны было представление о доме гладиатора - и она ничем не напоминала жилье Рейза.  
\- Мы у Мелезы. Ты сказала отвезти тебя к ней.  
Силана вздрогнула, посмотрела на него недоверчиво:  
\- Вы, должно быть, что-то не так поняли. Зачем мне к госпоже Мелезе?  
И Рейз уже в который раз мысленно обозвал себя идиотом.  
Отлично, видимо, он опять понял ее как-то не так.  
\- Тебе было плохо. Я спросил, куда тебя отвезти, ты сказала "Ме" и отрубилась. Я подумал, что тебе нужно к Мелезе.  
Силана кивнула, неловко пожала плечами:  
\- Простите. Я только хотела вам сказать, что мне ничего не нужно.  
\- А почему "ме"? - Рейз на самом деле до конца даже не мог поверить, что выспрашивает такие вещи. Силана была не в себе тогда, какая разница, что она там пыталась сказать?  
\- Я плохо помню. Наверное, "ме-ня не надо трогать"?  
\- Я чувствую себя идиотом.  
\- Вы не виноваты. Это мне нужно было лучше все объяснить.  
\- Теперь еще и мудаком.  
Силана откинулась назад, на подушку, посмотрела на пол:  
\- Я не хотела волновать госпожу Мелезу. Она потратила на меня заряд-глифы.  
\- Эти? - Рейз кивнул на посеревшие камни, которые Силана стряхнула на пол. - Невелика жертва. Твоя жизнь ей явно была дороже.  
\- Я не умирала. А если бы умирала, глифы бы не помогли, - она подняла руки к лицу, рассеянно потерла, каким-то детским, беззащитным жестом, и сказала. - Давайте уйдем отсюда. Я напишу госпоже Мелезе потом. Сейчас мне хотелось бы вернуться домой. Вы поможете мне, Рейз?  
Она спрашивала серьезно и искренне верила, что он мог ответить ей "нет".  
Он наклонился, подхватил ее на руки:  
\- Обними меня за шею.  
Руки у нее были совсем слабыми, и в уголках губ запеклась кровь - Рейз пропустил, когда обмывал лицо. Он инстинктивно сжал руки крепче - показалось вдруг, что она вот-вот выскользнет. Растворится, как дым.  
И окажется, что ему все это приснилось.  
\- Просто посадите меня в экипаж и отправляйтесь к Дженне. Вы ей действительно нужны сейчас.  
Еще Силана говорила вещи, которые Рейзу хотелось услышать, и с которыми он все равно не мог согласиться:  
\- Слушай, Дженна - моя сестра. Я ее люблю. Но это не значит, что я не умею быть благодарным и на всех вокруг мне наплевать.  
Она подняла на него взгляд, снова заглянула в глаза - странная все-таки привычка:  
\- Я бы вас поняла. Я имею в виду, если бы вы меня бросили. Все-таки речь о вашей семье.  
\- Паршивое же у тебя было воспитание, если ты в это веришь.  
Хотя мало ли как ее воспитывали. Если из родственников у Силаны был только брат, и если она жила одна.  
  
***  
Мелеза перехватила их у самого выхода, почти у ворот, которые Рейз все равно не знал как открыть.  
Грей был рядом - теперь уже в полном гладиаторском доспехе, и смотрел с затаенной угрозой.  
\- Госпожа Мелеза, - Силана потянулась, как будто хотела слезть, встать на ноги, но Рейз не пустил. - Я прошу прощения, что так получилось. Рейз неправильно меня понял и привез к вам.  
Мелеза недовольно поджала губы, придирчивым взглядом оглядела ее с головы до ног:  
\- И в кои-то веки поступил правильно. Тебе стоит отлежаться у меня до вечера, Силана. Ты очень потратилась. Рейз, отнеси ее обратно.  
Она приказывала с абсолютной уверенностью, что Рейз подчинится, и от этого внутри поднималась глухая волна раздражения. Хотелось поступить наперекор просто чтобы позлить.  
Но не совсем же Рейз был идиотом, и в этот раз Мелеза была права.  
\- Я и так... - начала Силана, но ее прервал Грей:  
\- Мелезе нужно поговорить с тобой, это важно. Задержись. Нас это не стеснит.  
Он забыл добавить "госпожа", и говорил это "нас" так, как будто считал этот дом и своим тоже. Почему-то никто кроме Рейза не обратил на это внимания, даже Мелеза.  
\- Я благодарна вам за гостеприимство, но…  
\- Когда Грей сказал, что «это важно», - перебила ее Мелеза, - он имел в виду, что я назначила на вечер ваш следующий бой. 


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Он едва удержался от того, чтобы начать орать на Мелезу сразу. Остановило только то, что они все еще были в ее доме, и что Грей был вооружен. Но весь недолгий обратный путь до комнаты Рейз кипел и представлял, что скажет.  
Она же видела в каком состоянии он принес Силану. Она же понимала, что той нужно было восстанавливаться.  
Или что, вся ее забота и все ее беспокойство были просто напоказ? Чтобы втянуть их в какие-то свои внутренние интриги?  
Силана молчала. Сказала только:  
\- Хорошо. Давайте поговорим, - и, учитывая ее состояние, чудо, что она не злилась. Хотя, может быть, у нее просто не хватало на это сил.  
А может быть, она доверяла Мелезе даже теперь.  
В комнате он снова усадил Силану на кровать, поправил подушки - возникло странное чувство узнавания. Так же он часто усаживал сестру, когда она еще болела дома.  
Грей пододвинул Мелезе кресло. Она неприязненно скривилась, но села.  
\- Я знаю, что у вас были причины, - мягко сказала Силана. - Назначить бой на сегодня.  
\- Я бы лучше спросил, как ей вообще это удалось. Бой регистрируется хозяйкой пары, - вмешался Рейз.  
Мелеза пренебрежительно поморщилась:  
\- Это должно волновать тебя в последнюю очередь. Я много лет на Арене, для меня делают исключения. По крайней мере, их делают все, кто не может себе позволить со мной ссориться.  
Он вспомнил, с какой легкостью она швырнула его на колени, и подумал, что, наверное, исключение для нее делали почти все.  
Силана беспокойно поправила платье, поскребла ногтем побуревшее пятно крови, хотя наверняка понимала, что оттереть его так не получилось бы, и сказала:  
\- Должно быть, это очень важный бой.  
\- Иначе я не стала бы о нем договариваться. Силана, если ты хочешь остаться в Парной Лиге, это твой шанс.  
\- У нее и так был шанс, - резко напомнил Рейз. - Без твоего вмешательства. Она чуть не умерла с утра, а вечером ты хочешь выставить ее на поединок? Ты вообще знала, что Силана жива, когда договаривалась?  
\- На тот момент уже знала, - спокойно ответила Мелеза. - И не нужно обвинять меня, мальчик. Это не обычный поединок, и окончательное решение все равно за Силаной. Вопрос в том, как быстро она способна восстанавливаться.  
Она внимательно посмотрела на Силану, будто бы спрашивала ее без слов, и Силана отвела взгляд первой:  
\- Вы же знаете, если необходимо, я очень быстро смогу встать на ноги. Я буду бесполезна еще два дня, не смогу использовать пламя, но этого ведь и не требуется?  
\- Требуется прийти и сидеть в кресле, пока твой гладиатор выигрывает, - Мелеза говорила с абсолютной уверенностью, что Рейз победит.  
И он ненавидел собственные сомнения.  
Но Коэн действительно разделал его как щенка. И бой после поражения всегда давался Рейзу тяжело.  
\- Расскажите о наших противниках, - попросила Силана. - Что в этом поединке такого особенного?  
Мелеза подалась вперед, сложила руки на коленях:  
\- Это бой с Иланой Серн. Ты вряд ли слышала о ней, но долгое время Серн была фавориткой всей Парной Лиги. Ее гладиатор Торн единственный, кто выигрывал пятьдесят боев подряд. Они были негласными лидерами много лет назад, когда мы с Греем только пришли на Арену.  
\- Никогда о них не слышал, - честно признался Рейз, хотя он следил только за одиночными Лигами.  
\- Это было почти десять лет назад, - пояснила Мелеза. - Торн погиб в поединке, и Илана ушла с Арены. Но многие до сих пор о них помнят.  
\- И госпожа Илана решила вернуться? - осторожно спросила Силана, хотя именно она имела полное право не осторожничать, а требовать объяснений и быть в ярости.  
\- У нее новый гладиатор - Лиам. Совсем зеленый мальчишка, которого никто не видел в бою раньше. Я знаю, что недавно он покупал оружие с глифом боли - это тоже может быть от неуверенности в своих силах. Сегодня Илана официально бросила вызов любой новой паре, которая согласится с ней сражаться.  
Рейз хмыкнул:  
\- И ты приняла вызов за нас?  
\- Да, и, к счастью, я успела первой. Она хочет провести бой в Белом Зале - это обычная Арена, без лабиринтов и препятствий. На ней у тебя будет преимущество. Ты старше Лиама, тяжелее его и опытнее. Он быстрее, насколько я могу судить, и, говорят, он хорошо обучен, но в настоящих боях еще не бывал.  
Силана зябко потерла пальцы, и Рейз едва подавил желание снова взять ее за руки.  
\- У того гладиатора глифы.  
\- Я дам тебе амулет от них. И твой доспех не так уж плох. Это хорошие шансы.  
Не может быть, чтобы она гнала Силану на Арену только из-за этого. Не после того, как та чуть не умерла утром.  
Силана, наверное, тоже это понимала:  
\- Вы ведь записали нас на бой не только из-за шансов. Верно?  
\- Да, - не стала спорить Мелеза. - Илана - это история Арены, ее традиции, ее уважают и ценят. Бой с ней - событие для всей Парной Лиги. Если вы поведете себя правильно, вчерашнее впечатление сгладится.  
Рейзу не понравилось то, как она произнесла это "правильно". Короткая, едва уловимая пауза.  
\- И в чем подвох? - спросил он.  
\- Илана традиционна, а Белый Зал один из самых старых в Парной Лиге, он появился еще до того, как стало принято делать лабиринты. Там только Арена, два трона для хозяев и кольца в полу. К ним пристегивается гладиаторский поводок.  
Силана вздрогнула, Рейз это видел - от неожиданности, наверное, хотя ничего особо неожиданного и не было - и нерешительно посмотрела на него.  
Он стиснул зубы и напомнил себе, что как раз к такому дерьму и готовился с самого начала.  
\- Понятно, - процедил он. - Хозяйка демонстрирует свой контроль над бешеным псом, верно? Показывает, что вчерашнее представление ничего не значило.  
\- Ты не бешеный пес, мальчик, - Мелеза улыбнулась ему ядовито и сладко. - Ты безмозглый пес. Но общую идею уловил правильно.  
Силана нерешительно потеребила оборку платья, спросила:  
\- Что будет, если мы откажемся от боя?  
\- Я скажу распорядителю, что произошла ошибка. Извинюсь перед Иланой и найду ей другую пару для боя, под предлогом того, что тебе плохо. Я не стала бы записывать тебя на поединок без шанса отказаться, Силана. Но это действительно очень редкая возможность. Такая выпадает раз в несколько десятилетий. Не сомневайся, многие бы убили ради нее.  
Неудивительно, что Мелеза убеждала их участвовать.  
\- Я не хочу обращаться с Рейзом, как с собакой, - твердо сказала Силана. - Дело не в моем самочувствии. Я не согласна унижать другого человека просто ради традиции.  
Можно подумать, она не умудрялась унижать его без всяких традиций.  
И, если уж на то пошло, если Мелеза была права и Силана наживала себе врагов просто изображая из себя защитницу Рейза, то к Ирбису такую защиту.  
Рейз ненавидел все господское дерьмо, которое творилось в Парной Лиге, и ненавидел подчиняться, но не настолько, чтобы собственным гонором подставлять Силану.  
\- Переживу, - ответил он. - Твоя Мелеза права, такой бой - редкий шанс. Плевать, что там надо изображать. Собаку так собаку. До тех пор, пока ты не привязываешь меня в будке у дома, я смогу играть твоего верного раба для остальной богатой кодлы.  
\- Я знаю, что вам это будет неприятно.  
\- Мне много чего неприятно. Не настолько я "чистый и невинный", - он все-таки не удержался и передразнил. - Чтобы рыдать от несправедливости и того, как на меня смотрят.  
Тем более, что за время на Арене говорили про него всякое - как и про любого известного гладиатора. И к чужим словам он научился относиться снисходительно. Собаки лают, караван идет.  
\- Вот только вечер — это слишком рано, - сказал Рейз. - Отличное выйдет представление, если ты свалишься, не дойдя до этого своего трона.  
\- Не волнуйтесь обо мне. Я выносливее, чем кажусь, - она равнодушно пожала плечами. - Тем более, не нужно много сил, чтобы сидеть в кресле.  
\- Значит, соглашаемся на бой, - он фыркнул и добавил. - Только не забудь взять с собой поводок, чтобы было чем меня пристегивать.  
\- Рейз, вы же знаете, что у меня нет никакого поводка, - тихо ответила Силана, и Мелеза растянула губы в улыбке снова:  
\- Ничего, милая. Я тебе одолжу. У меня остался от прошлой собаки.  
  
***  
Силана не врала, и до вечера ей действительно стало намного лучше - Рейз это видел. Бледность не прошла до конца и синяки вокруг глаз не исчезли, но она больше не выглядела умирающей. Она поела, Мелеза помогла ей дойти до ванной, расчесала волосы.  
Рейз понимал, что ничем не может помочь и нужно ехать к Дженне - он даже хотел к ней - но все равно почему-то оттягивал.  
\- Мне нужно будет зайти домой до поединка, - тихо сказала Силана Мелезе. - Забрать платье. Не могу же я прийти в этом.  
Мелеза посмотрела на нее почти с жалостью:  
\- Милая, во вчерашнем ты тоже появиться не можешь. Не беспокойся об этом. У меня полно одежды, я найду тебе что-нибудь подходящее. И придумаю что-нибудь с волосами.  
\- Только не размалевывай ее, как себя, - буркнул Рейз.  
Мелеза фыркнула:  
\- Тебе чем-то не нравится мое лицо, мальчик?  
Она не нравилась ему вся, целиком, не только лицо, но дело было даже не в этом.  
\- Ей... просто не пойдет.  
Мелеза была хищной, и это сквозило и в ее движениях, и в манере одеваться, во взглядах и том, как она говорила.  
Силана была другой.  
\- Похоже, твой гладиатор в этом отлично разбирается, - Мелеза развеселилась, и Рейз в очередной раз почувствовал себя глупо. - Но он прав, - добавила она. - Ты не должна выглядеть слишком хорошо. Вчера ты прошла по осколкам, люди это видели. И сегодня они должны увидеть, что тебе все еще плохо, но ты пришла на поединок. Что для тебя это важно.  
Рейз фыркнул:  
\- Всем нужна драма и красивая история?  
\- Разве в Одиночной Лиге не так?  
\- Там один боец выходит против другого. И все. Без этих ваших крысиных бегов в лабиринтах, без преклонения перед хозяевами и интриг.  
На самом деле интриг везде хватало, в Первой Лиге тоже, но Рейза они раньше не касались. Он просто сражался и получал свои деньги, когда выигрывал. Он даже ставок не делал - боялся, что за них вылетит с Арены, и не рисковал.  
\- Неудивительно, что Парная Лига популярнее, - Мелеза сладко ему улыбнулась. - И да, людям там нужна красивая история. Видимость имеет значение, и репутация тоже.  
Интересно, как бы она тогда отнеслась к тому, что Силана жила с Рейзом в одном доме?  
Хотя ее это в любом случае не касалось.  
\- Это не видимость, - сказала вдруг Силана. Тихо и твердо, в этой ее непривычно серьезной манере. И добавила. - Мне действительно важно выступать на Арене. С Рейзом.  
Она сказала это так, будто он был для нее особенным, и ни с кем другим Силана выступать бы не согласилась, и в это хотелось верить. Глупо, конечно. И Рейз не был идиотом. Прекрасно понимал, что ничего подобного она в свои слова не вкладывала.  
Но он все равно ответил:  
\- Взаимно. Если уж служить кому-то, то тогда уж тебе.  
Говоря объективно, если сравнивать с Мелезой и Делией, Силана действительно была не самой худшей хозяйкой.  
\- Конечно только ей, мальчик, - Мелеза криво усмехнулась. - Ни одна опытная хозяйка не позволила бы тебе творить, что вздумается.  
Он хотел ответить, что и к Ирбису тогда всех опытных хозяек, но язык не повернулся. Он вспомнил Дженну, здоровую, на глазах у него ожившую Дженну и чудо, которое сотворила Силана, и промолчал, потому что понимал, что за такое терпел бы что угодно.  
  
***  
Он оставался в доме Мелезы еще около получаса и только потом отправился к сестре. И всю дорогу до дома смотрел за окно и боролся с идиотским, ничем не оправданным страхом, что что-то случилось, пока его не было. Что он подвел Дженну.  
Дверь в дом была открыта, и Рейз автоматически потянулся за оружием прежде, чем мысленно обругал себя идиотом и убрал руку от рукояти.  
Дженна никогда не запирала двери.  
Он взлетел по ступенькам вверх.  
Комната сестры была не заперта. Рейз подошел и почему-то остановился на пороге. Прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
Все это было настоящим. Не сном, не вымыслом.  
Он протянул руку, положил на ручку двери, металл проскользил во вспотевшей ладони, и Рейз поймал себя на странной мысли, что, кажется, никогда так не боялся раньше.  
Дженна сидела на кровати, бессмысленно вертела в руках свою старую ленту для волос и плакала. Смотрела вперед, а по лицу текли слезы.  
Рейз не помнил, как оказался рядом, прижал сестру к себе, сам не понимая, от чего пытается ее защитить. Болезнь прошла, ее выжгло чудо, и Дженна снова могла стать прежней, какой он ее помнил до больницы - сильной и уверенной в себе. Бесстрашной.  
Но какая-то его часть уже понимала - не станет. Можно исцелить болезнь, но нельзя исцелить прошлое.  
И никакое чудо не отменяло дни и ночи, когда Дженна просыпалась, задыхаясь, когда впервые появились багровые метки маладии. Военные годы, бесконечные визиты в больницу и омерзительный запах в палате, который ничем не удавалось вытравить. И цветы, которые вяли слишком быстро.  
\- Извини, - Дженна подняла руку, быстро стерла слезы. - Прости, Рейз. Сама не знаю, что со мной. Прости.  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - он укачивал ее на руках, и в глазах щипало. - Все хорошо. Все обязательно будет хорошо.  
А потом она разрыдалась, и он гладил ее по плечам и ничего не говорил. Ему казалось, что так из нее выходили эти больные, отравленные маладией годы. И что зачем-то ей очень нужно поплакать.  
Потом Дженна утихла, успокоилась, и слезы высохли.  
\- У тебя теперь вся куртка в моих соплях, - сказала она наконец.  
\- Да и плевать на нее.  
Он поднял руку, погладил Дженну по волосам:  
\- Хочешь, пойдем прогуляемся?  
\- Хочу. Я очень долго не была на улицах. Многое изменилось, да?  
\- Чародейская башня и княжеский дворец все еще на месте, - он улыбнулся, снова поцеловал ее в макушку. - Идем. Надо купить тебе новых платьев.  
Они гуляли недолго, Дженна быстро уставала - от впечатлений, от новизны, от того, как сильно все поменялось.  
Она не жаловалась и заставляла себя улыбаться - она всегда заставляла себя улыбаться при Рейзе, и он никак не мог ей объяснить, что так только тяжелее.  
В конце концов Рейз сослался на то, что ему нужно готовиться к бою, и взял экипаж до дома.  
\- Я останусь ночевать у Силаны, а в обед приеду к тебе.  
Он боялся, что она захочет посмотреть поединок, и легко мог представить ее реакцию на поводок и ошейник, но, к счастью, Дженна действительно устала. Даже не спросила про Арену и бой.  
За сам поединок Рейз не волновался - всякое, конечно, могло случиться, но он не ждал сюрпризов. Если этот гладиатор - Лиам, кажется, так его называла Мелеза - действительно был новичком, о котором никто не слышал, да еще и пользовался зачарованным оружием, вряд ли он мог стать серьезным противником.  
Рейз вообще считал, что всякой чародейской дряни на Арене не место. Он сам всегда побеждал за счет собственных сил, опыта и умений.  
С Силаной Рейз должен был встретиться уже на Арене, и Мелеза сказала ему ехать туда.  
"Я привезу ее сама, не волнуйся".  
Он попросил извозчика остановиться за пару кварталов до Арены, пробежался, чтобы размяться и разогреться.  
У входа в Львиные Ворота его узнали. Люди шептались у него за спиной, гладиаторы из тех, кого он знал, подходили поздороваться.  
"Этот любит прятаться под юбкой", - шепнул кто-то, и большого труда стоило не обернуться и не дать за это в морду. И, наверное, зря Рейз все-таки сдержался, потому что следом за первым заговорил второй.  
Некоторые ублюдки просто не понимали по-хорошему.  
\- Эй, Рейз, - бросил ему кто-то вслед. - А сегодня тоже хозяйка твоя драться будет? Может, это она гладиатор, а ты любитель походить в платьях?  
Рейз обернулся, медленно, демонстративно смерил говорившего взглядом:  
\- В бою мне это повтори, ушлепок. А то чесать языком много умения не нужно.  
\- А это смотря кому и где чесать, - мужик - Рейз не знал его и не хотел знать - паскудно усмехнулся. - Но ты-то в этом лучше разбираешься. Не зря же тебя так хозяйка любит.  
От этого "хозяйка" еще сильнее хотелось что-нибудь разбить.  
В идеале, морду этого ублюдка.  
Рейз обычно не дрался, поединков ему и на Арене хватало, а за уличную склоку можно было вылететь из Первой Лиги. В Парной, кажется, за гладиаторские промахи штрафовали хозяев.  
\- Меня хоть хозяйка любит, урод, а тебя только твоя правая рука. Так что завали свой поганый рот, пока зубы не вылетели.  
Наверное, зря он это сказал, потому что за спиной зашептались громче и несколько человек показали на Рейза пальцами.  
\- Даже так? - мужик склонил голову к плечу. - И что ты сделаешь? Позовешь свою алую жрицу? Нажалуешься на меня?  
\- Яйца тебе оторву и скажу, что так и было. И знаешь, мне поверят.  
Он, в принципе, ожидал, что ушлепок схватится за оружие и нападет первым - даже хотел этого, но получилось совсем иначе.  
\- Рейз, я так понимаю? - окликнул его строгий женский голос. - Почему ты разгуливаешь по Арене один? Твоя хозяйка знает, что ты здесь?  
Почему-то от этого голоса мурашки ползли вдоль позвоночника и холодело внутри.  
Рейз обернулся, собираясь ответить, и промолчал.  
Женщине на вид было лет пятьдесят, уложенные в высокую прическу волосы переливались серебром.  
Рейз никогда не видел Илану Серн, и все равно узнал ее с первого взгляда.  
Когда-то она была очень красивой женщиной, и до сих пор ее осанка, манера держаться заставляли что-то внутри вытягиваться в струнку. Именно так Рейз и представлял себе настоящую аристократку.  
Из тех, за жизнью которых пытался подглядеть когда-то давно, когда пробрался в квартал богачей.  
Почему-то, в отличие от Мелезы, ей не хотелось хамить. Хотелось просто уйти и смыть ее взгляд с себя.  
Ей даже не приходило в голову, что он мог решать за себя сам, отвечать за себя. Ее интересовало только где его хозяйка.  
\- Силана разрешает мне самому решать свои проблемы, - ответил ей Рейз.  
\- Опрометчиво с ее стороны. Идем. Найдем ее, пока ты не ввязался в драку, - она отвернулась, даже не дожидаясь его ответа. И ни на мгновение не сомневалась, что он пойдет за ней.  
Почему-то ушлепок, с которым Рейз сцепился изначально, молчал. Хотя, казалось бы, ему ничто не мешало дальше трепаться.  
\- Многое изменилось в Парной Лиге, пока меня не было, - все еще не оборачиваясь сказала Рейзу Илана. - Гладиаторы разгуливают без хозяев, носят жреческие цепи и ввязываются в ссоры, не спросив разрешения.  
\- Я не ввязывался в ссоры. Просто поставил зарвавшегося мудака на место.  
\- Достаточно, чтобы нажить врагов.  
\- Вашего гладиатора здесь тоже что-то не видно. Кто знает, чем он там один занимается?  
\- Лиам? - Илана на мгновение обернулась, по ее тонким губам скользнула улыбка. - Он лучше обучен.  
Рейзу было что на это ответить, но он не стал спорить. Похоже, в Парной Лиге чем меньше он говорил, тем легче жилось всем. Начиная с Силаны, заканчивая совсем уж незнакомыми людьми.  
Они петляли по коридорам - эту часть Арены он знал плохо, и потому ориентировался в ней намного хуже, но примерно представлял, куда Илана направляется. У входа в один из Залов Рейз задержался. В центре под потолком висели мостики и лестницы, из земли торчали столбы с небольшими круглыми площадками. На одной из них сражались два гладиатора.  
Рейз посмотрел и его передернуло. Вот уж в каком Зале ему не улыбалось оказаться. Идиотская Арена.  
\- Что-то маловато зрителей, - сказал он, оглядывая трибуны, но Илана только пожала плечами:  
\- Все ждут мой бой.  
Она не хвалилась, говорила об этом абсолютно буднично.  
И ни во что не ставила ни Рейза, ни Силану.  
\- Наш бой, - тихо поправил он, и дал себе слово, что размажет ее гладиатора по Арене. Устроит ей настоящее шоу.  
Илана снова мимолетно улыбнулась:  
\- Хорошо. Наш бой. Вчера вы наделали достаточно шума, чтобы люди все еще помнили о вас. Сегодня.  
Да, скорее всего она еще и считала его однодневкой из тех, что не задерживаются на Арене.  
У входа в очередной из Залов стоял мальчишка лет четырнадцати - тонкий, белокурый и изящный. Рейз сразу обратил на него внимание, потому что пацан был в доспехе - очень дорогом, идеально подогнанном - и при оружии. Новый гладиаторский знак висел на рукояти - начищенный и сияющий. Мальчишка от скуки попинывал каменную ступеньку и вертел в руках пряжку перевязи.  
\- Лиам, - кивнула ему Илана, а Рейз не поверил своим ушам.  
\- Это Лиам? - наверное, стоило бы промолчать, но не получилось.  
\- А ты против, папаша? - пацан паскудно усмехнулся, и в наглости он явно мог дать фору тому мужику, с которым Рейз сцепился на входе.  
Илана снова улыбнулась и даже не подумала одернуть щенка.  
Что она там про него врала? Лучше обучен, да?  
Кажется, недоверчивый взгляд Рейза она истолковала правильно, потому что сказала:  
\- Лиам очень юн. Пока я прощаю ему некоторые вольности.  
Ирбис с ними, с вольностями. Чем она думала, выставляя сопляка на поединок? Его же угандошат в первом же бою. И главной его вольностью станет пюре и манная каша, когда зубов не останется - Рейз собирался их выбить. Хотя бы парочку.  
\- Да и плевать, тетенька, - в какой-то момент показалось, что щенок и правда сплюнет прямо под ноги своей хозяйке. - Ты, главное, выполни уговор, а там разберемся.  
\- Многие, кто недооценивал его, поплатились за это, - спокойно, словно бы ничего не замечая, сказала Рейзу Илана.  
\- Да, я уже вижу.  
Больше всего Лиам напоминал Рейзу излишне смазливую помесь ангела с одуванчиком. Если там, под рукавами туники и под доспехом и были мускулы, разглядеть их не получалось.  
\- Побольше уважения, папаша. Как бы потом хныкать не пришлось.  
Кажется, Рейз в его возрасте не был таким наглым. Или был, но его хотя бы за это били.  
\- Ну и дети пошли, - сказал он Илане, намеренно игнорируя ее гладиатора, потому что глупо было собачиться со щенком.   
\- В бою мне это повтори, - буркнул Лиам. - А то языком чесать много ума не надо.  
\- А это смотря кому и где чесать, - бездумно ответил Рейз и заткнулся, вспомнив мужика у входа. - Нет, знаешь, а ты прав. Лучше я просто размажу тебя на Арене.  
\- Размазывалка отвалится.  
К счастью, на этом щенок и заткнулся, и Илана повела их дальше. В Белый Зал.  
Мелеза встретила их у входа, рядом стояла Силана и держала в руках ошейник и поводок.  
Почему-то именно этот ошейник Рейз и заметил первым - тяжелую, утыканную шипами кожу, прочный широкий ремень, массивное железное кольцо. Будто на волка.  
Под ложечкой противно заныло, захотелось развернуться и уйти.  
И Силану было не узнать. Мелеза одела ее в красное, уложила волосы и вплела в них причудливые железные украшения - как корону из клинков. Накрасила глаза, и они казались неестественно яркими.  
Получилось красиво, Рейз это признавал. И все равно хотел подойти и сорвать с Силаны всю эту наносную дрянь.  
Ты не такая. Это же не ты.  
Мелеза сделала из нее типичную хозяйку из Парной Лиги.  
И перед этой хозяйкой Рейзу полагалось становиться на колени, от этой хозяйки принимать поводок и ошейник.  
Рейз думал об этом, и его трясло от злобы.  
Он напрягся, заставил себя успокоиться и вспомнить: Силана вылечила Дженну. Только это имело значение. Не поводок, не ошейник.  
Не полный зал народу, который увидел бы Рейза на коленях.  
\- Мелеза, - Илана кивнула, подходя ближе, и Лиам последовал за ней, встал за левым плечом. - Я так понимаю, это Силана.  
Та поклонилась, низко, на жреческий манер - крохотные колокольчики в прическе тихо звякнули.  
И Рейз подумал, что если бы завалил ее такую на кровать, если бы имел Силану как шлюху, они бы тоже звякали в такт каждому толчку.  
От этих мыслей было одновременно и легче, и поганей.  
Легче пережить унижение.   
Поганее, потому что Рейз на самом деле не хотел иметь ее как шлюху. Успел увидеть в ней что-то кроме высокомерия и упрямства. Она умела быть другой.  
\- Да, госпожа. Бой с вами честь для нас с Рейзом.  
Илана оглядела ее с головы до ног:  
\- Удачный образ. Видно руку мастера.  
Силана выпрямилась, нервно сжала ошейник в руках:  
\- Благодарю вас.  
\- Не благодари. Этот комплимент не тебе, а тому, кто все это, - она показала на платье и прическу, - сделал.  
\- Не сомневайтесь, содержание не уступает, - Мелеза вежливо улыбнулась. Она была одна, по крайней мере Грея Рейз нигде не видел.  
\- Это я решу сама. Идемте.  
Перед тем как зайти в Зал, Силана осторожно коснулась Рейза, совсем невесомо, будто пыталась предложить поддержку. Но в другой руке она держала ошейник и поводок. Рейз дернул плечом, обрывая прикосновение.  
Илана заметила это, вопросительно вскинула бровь, но ничего не спросила. Да и времени не было. До боя оставалось совсем немного.  
  
***  
В Зале яблоку негде было упасть - Рейз ни разу в жизни не видел столько зрителей сразу. На трибунах теснились, жались друг к другу. Благородные женщины, влиятельные аристократы делили скамьи. И воздух, казалось, закипал вокруг.  
Они ждали не Рейза, он это чувствовал, но что-то внутри все равно отзывалось ликованием. И чужое внимание накрывало океанской волной, поднималось внутри привычной эйфорией.  
Рейз запрещал себе смотреть на Силану, знал, что иначе это радостное чувство разобьется об ошейник и поводок у нее в руке. Она больше не трогала его, ничего не говорила.  
Белый Зал был действительно очень старым - он был меньше Зала Шипов и в нем не было ничего кроме арены и трибун. Если бы не весь этот спектакль с привязыванием гладиаторов, как собак, Рейзу бы там понравилось.  
Мастер Арены объявил их с Силаной первыми. Кто-то хлопал им - немногие и, скорее всего, просто из вежливости. Рейз зло думал про себя, что еще добьется их признания. Заставит их смотреть, боясь моргнуть и пропустить хотя бы мгновение. И весь этот Зал - мраморные статуи гладиаторов, белые скамьи, похожий на снег песок арены, каждый человек, даже сам воздух внутри - будут вибрировать его именем.  
Плевать на ошейник и поводок, он заставит их забыть об этом. И значение будет иметь только бой, мастерство Рейза и то, что он мог сделать поединок по-настоящему красивым.  
Силана шла первой, поднялась на небольшое возвышение с краю арены - там располагался ее трон и небольшая круглая платформа с массивным железным кольцом. Видимо, чтобы пристегивать поводок.  
Рейз чувствовал на коже чужие взгляды и уговаривал себя просто пережить это и двигаться дальше. Всего лишь спектакль, кому какое дело?  
Всем наплевать, и Рейзу больше всех.  
Силана тяжело оперлась на подлокотники трона, осторожно, неуклюже опустилась, и Рейз почувствовал смутный укол вины. В конце концов, ей тоже было тяжело. Мелеза принарядила ее, превратила в куклу из тех, кого он ненавидел, и слишком легко было забыть, что она лежала при смерти меньше дня назад.  
И, в конце концов, она была не виновата, что правила требовали от нее пристегивать своего гладиатора, как скотину на скотобойне.  
Рейз опустился на колени у ее ног, подался вперед, чтобы Силане было удобнее застегивать ошейник. Мимолетное прикосновение пальцев - ледяных, тонких - заставило его вздрогнуть.  
\- Извините, - шепнула Силана.  
\- Просто покончи с этим побыстрее, - ответил он.  
Ее пальцы соскользнули с застежки, раз, другой, и Рейз сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Ничего страшного.  
Это можно было терпеть.  
\- Простите. Я сейчас.  
Но у нее никак не получалось застегнуть ошейник.  
\- Я сам.  
Он отодвинулся, коротко поклонился ей - на них все еще смотрели, и Рейз точно знал, как дать зрителям зрелище - и застегнул на себе ошейник. Вложил поводок в ладонь Силаны и коснулся пальцев губами.  
Она едва не вырвала руку. И привязывала поводок мучительно долго.  
А потом на арене появились Илана с Лиамом, и все, что Рейз и Силана делали, перестало иметь значение.  
Илану встречали, как давнюю возлюбленную после долгой разлуки.  
Благородные женщины и мужчины, аристократы, торгаши и чародеи - все, кто сидел на трибунах, забывали обо всем и дышали только ею.  
Они обожали ее, даже теперь, много лет спустя.  
Это обожание укутывало ее плащом, как невидимая пелена, чародейский покров.  
Всем было плевать, что за плечом Иланы стоял зеленый мальчишка, который еще ничем не проявил себя.  
Мастер Арены провел ее к трону лично, почтительно поклонился, когда она села, сделала знак Лиаму приблизиться. Тот встал на колени без возражений, даже не поморщившись, только показал Рейзу язык украдкой.   
Поводок и ошейник на пацане были тонкими, такие не удержали бы и собаку, и он их, казалось, не замечал. Видимо, щенка волновали другие вещи.  
Например, как ему радовалась публика.  
Это было красиво - вся показуха с хозяйками, троны - все было обставлено как в театре.  
Просто и понятно: две королевы - стальная и красная - и их верные цепные псы.  
Среди всей этой показухи только поединок должен был стать настоящим. Рейз собирался его таким сделать.  
Силана невесомо коснулась его плеча - там, где плечо закрывал щиток доспеха, наклонилась, чтобы шепнуть:  
\- В вашем ошейнике талисман против глифа. Это дополнительная защита, если не сработает та, которая наложена на доспех.  
Рейз усмехнулся:  
\- Боишься, что я проиграю?  
\- Просто будьте осторожнее. Пожалуйста. У меня... дурное предчувствие.  
Он фыркнул:  
\- Может быть, это потому, что ты чуть не умерла утром.  
Она нахмурилась сильнее:  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Рейз кивнул:  
\- Не беспокойся, я буду драться в полную силу.  
Мастер Арены объявил поединок, и Илана отстегнула поводок.  
Лиам вскочил, легко потянулся, так, будто на прогулку собрался. Он хоть разминался-то перед боем?  
Силана снова возилась с поводком, и Рейз не выдержал, отстегнул его сам. Снова поцеловал ее руку - чтобы публика видела и запомнила.  
Пальцы Силаны пахли костром. Странно, если задуматься. От нее всегда исходил легкий запах дыма, едва уловимая горчащая нотка, которая вызывала желание прижаться носом к коже, вдохнуть поглубже, распробовать.  
Почему-то именно руки Силана оберегала больше всего, снова дернулась, когда он дотронулся.  
А потом Рейз вышел на Арену, и все посторонние мысли отступили. Остался только Лиам напротив, шум толпы и поединок, который надо было выиграть.  
Лиам усмехнулся, широко и безумно, и перетек в стойку - он двигался грамотно, красиво. С легкостью, которую Рейз раньше встречал только в очень опытных бойцах.  
\- Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, папаша. Что я щенок и проиграю. Ты так в себе уверен, - он покачал острием клинка вперед-назад. - Я срежу с тебя эту уверенность вместе с кожей.  
Рейз не ответил, напал, прощупывая почву. Он действительно не собирался поддаваться.  
Лиам с легкостью парировал, увернулся, контратаковал.  
Его удар прошелся вскользь по руке под доспехом - обжег болью. Не сильной, но неприятной.  
Рейз ушел назад, отбил чужое лезвие.  
Лиам фыркнул, отступил на пару шагов назад и нахмурился:  
\- А врали, что эта штука делает больно. Везде обман, папаша.  
А потом он ринулся в атаку, и времени ответить у Рейза не осталось.  
Лиам был быстр, невероятно, неправдоподобно быстр, и он был не просто хорошо обучен. Он нападал и защищался так же естественно, как дышал.  
Он не был физически сильным - пока не был, и выносливости у него вряд ли было много, но он был... хорош. Больше, чем просто хорош.  
Великолепен.  
Быстрее Рейза, изворотливее. По нему никак не получалось попасть, изловить его.  
Лиам просчитывал поединок, загонял Рейза в ловушку, легко читал его атаки и финты.  
Атаковал и заставлял отступать.  
И доставал - клинок оставлял длинные, раздражающие порезы. Один за другим, как будто сопляк и правда собирался срезать с Рейза кожу.  
И только после этой мысли пришло вдруг понимание - с самого начала щенок делал то, что задумал, и не собирался останавливаться.  
Вдруг он отскочил на пару шагов назад, и почему-то Рейз не последовал за ним.  
Лиам усмехнулся и подмигнул:  
\- Дошло наконец, папаша? Я просто играюсь. Мне нравится ломать таких, как ты.  
Следующий его удар порезал глубже, прочертил по руке огненную полосу, Рейз едва успел увернуться, отдернуться, иначе остался бы без пары пальцев.  
Он отскочил на несколько шагов назад, увеличивая дистанцию и судорожно выискивая в защите Лиама бреши. Их не было.  
Значит, их нужно было создать. Хотя бы один-единственный шанс для себя - атаковать и победить. Рейз был физически сильнее, выносливее. Это тоже чего-то стоило.  
Лиам последовал за ним, атаковал снова. Как же все-таки он был быстр.  
Если бы не отточенный за годы поединков инстинкт, который подсказывал, направлял, Рейз давно истекал бы на Арене кровью. Он и так истекал - пока ничего серьезного, просто глубокие порезы, которые в горячке поединка почти не ощущались.  
Ничто не имело значения. Только единственная цель - победить, но ее никак не получалось достичь.  
Широкая, безумная улыбка Лиама маячила перед глазами, дразнила и бесила до красной пелены, но поддаваться было нельзя. Выиграть можно было только за счет холодного расчета.  
Всего один шанс, когда Лиам устанет и ошибется.  
Но он не ошибался, и он все-таки подловил Рейза первым. Лезвие вошло в плечо - не в грудь, хоть этого получилось избежать - глубоко, на треть длины, и боль прострелила насквозь. До кончиков пальцев. Кажется, Рейз закричал, и рука повисла плетью.  
Меч выпал из ослабевших пальцев.  
Лиам сбил Рейза на колени, ударил кулаком по лицу.  
Потом снова. И снова.  
Он не останавливался, и мир рассыпался под его ударами на осколки, фрагменты: на боль, на кулак, летящий в лицо, на крики зрителей, и почему-то на мертвенно-бледное лицо Силаны.  
Все вокруг выцветало, становилось неважным, и Рейз цеплялся за боль, как за спасение. Не все. Еще не все.  
Он должен был победить.  
Должен был.  
Любой ценой.  
Победить.  
Собрать последние крупицы сил, создать и использовать шанс. Ну же.  
Шевелись!  
Пальцы здоровой руки бессмысленно скребли по песку Арены. И вспоминался сопляк Зейн, один из последних, с кем Рейз сражался в Одиночной Лиге.  
Кровь заливала лицо, мешала видеть, но Рейзу и не нужно было видеть. Он чувствовал Лиама, чувствовал каждое его движение.  
Жаль, что выиграть красиво не получилось бы. И что щенок оказался таким сильным.  
Рейз ждал свой шанс и дождался - пальцы зачерпнули горсть песка, швырнули вверх и вперед, когда Лиам наклонился ближе. И пацан оступился. Всего на мгновение, которое пролетело стрелой.  
Единственный путь к победе.  
Рейз ударил - рванул пацана на себя, впечатался лбом в переносицу. Лиам вскрикнул, высоко и пронзительно, взмахнул рукой, и Рейз выбил меч, отшвырнул подальше.  
Все, сука. Теперь не уйдешь.  
Он подмял пацана под себя и врезал от души, вложил остатки сил в последний удар, чтобы вырубить. Получилось. Грязно, некрасиво, но получилось.  
На несколько мгновений Зал замер, а потом взорвался криками. Шум трибун накатил как океанская волна, личное море Рейза. И на секунду в той волне все растворилось - даже визгливая, пробивающая навылет боль.  
"Еще не все", - сказал себе Рейз. - "Не смей падать. Сука, не смей. Поднимайся, поднимайся, Ирбисов сын. Ты должен встать и показать им, что еще жив. Вставай!"  
Он поднялся, мир пошатнулся и выровнялся.  
Лиам остался лежать.  
Рейз глубоко втянул раскаленный воздух Арены и вскинул вверх руку.  
  
***  
Почему-то лучше всего отпечатался в сознании момент, когда лезвие прошило плечо Рейза.   
Она потянулась за пламенем внутри себя - по привычке, как всегда делала на войне. И внутри себя не нашла ничего. Только крохотные искры и пепел.  
Едва тлеющие угли. Следом за тем ощущением накатили слабость и тошнота - верные спутники истощения.  
Она ничем не могла помочь Рейзу, сидела как бесполезная кукла, пока Лиам издевался над ним. Деньги, мамин дом, все, что Силана хотела от мирной жизни в тот момент не имело значения.  
Хотелось только закричать, чтобы мастер остановил поединок.  
А потом Рейз победил. Так быстро, что Силана едва успела понять, как он это сделал, и поднялся на ноги. Внутри нее кто-то спокойный, равнодушный отмечал, сколько Рейз потерял крови. Сколько еще мог продержаться в сознании. Но поединок закончился, и на Арену уже спешили медики в светло-зеленых мантиях учеников чародейской Академии.   
Силана сделала глубокий вдох и выдохнула снова.  
По крайней мере, рана Рейза была не смертельна. Любое кровотворное зелье могло справиться с кровопотерей. Здесь его наверняка было в достатке, не так, как на войне, когда приходилось давать солдатам треть дозы, чтобы сохранить остальное.  
Мастер Арены объявил Силану и Рейза победителями, и она запоздало сообразила, что нужно встать. Неуклюже поклонилась.  
Илана тоже поднялась с трона, сделала ответный поклон - грациозный, царственный, и пошла к Силане.  
Серые шелковые юбки шелестели по залитому кровью песку. Илана не боялась испортить красивую вещь. И не боялась за своего гладиатора. Она улыбалась.  
\- Благодарю за поединок.  
\- Что с вашим... что с Лиамом? - зачем-то спросила у нее Силана.  
\- Он выживет. Это станет для него полезным уроком. Надеюсь, научит его относиться к другим гладиаторам всерьез.  
От ее слов Силана почувствовала, как холодок прошелся вдоль позвоночника. Лиам был страшным противником - несмотря на молодость, но Илане этого было мало. Она хотела сделать из него монстра.  
\- Вы хотите выставлять его на поединки и дальше?  
\- Он сын Торна. Арена у него в крови, - потом Илана перевела взгляд на залитый кровью песок и поморщилась. - Впрочем, иногда он увлекается. Мне жаль, что так получилось с вашим гладиатором. Если хотите, я оплачу жреческое исцеление.  
Это было щедрым предложением, невероятно щедрым. Особенно теперь, когда Силана не могла исцелить Рейза сама.  
\- Зачем вам это?  
\- Просто жест доброй воли. Вы явно устали, к тому же я знаю об ограничениях, которые Храм накладывает на алых жриц. И у меня свои мотивы. Как только Лиам очнется, он тут же потребует повторного поединка. Думаю, с Ареной мы повременим, но тренировочный бой был бы полезен им обоим.  
Силана едва подавила желание передернуться:  
\- Я не...  
\- Не рубите сгоряча, - спокойно прервала ее Илана. - Примите мою помощь, отдохните. Подумайте. Жрица будет у вас завтра с утра. Остальное мы обсудим и решим позже.  
Силана поклонилась, низко, на жреческий манер:  
\- Это очень щедрый подарок. Я приму его с благодарностью.  
Наверное, если бы речь шла о ее собственной ране, она отказалась бы. Предпочла бы терпеть боль и ждать, пока восстановится достаточно, чтобы исцелиться самостоятельно. Но речь шла о Рейзе. И платить его болью за собственную гордость и собственные принципы Силана не имела права.  
\- Вот и отлично. Кстати, во время тренировок обратите внимание на парирование перед контратакой. Ваш Рейз немного недоворачивает запястье. И займитесь стойкой. Ее следует доработать.  
  
***  
Силана хотела посидеть с Рейзом, пока действовало кроветворное зелье, но медик прогнал ее к Распорядителю - хозяйке полагалось забрать деньги за поединок и расплатиться за помощь медика.  
Когда распорядитель назвал ей сумму выигрыша, Силана подумала, что ослышалась. Этого хватало, чтобы оплатить месячный налог за дом, и еще осталось бы на то, чтобы купить летающего ската - раненого или больного, иногда таких отдавали по-дешевке, потому что иначе оставалось их только убивать.  
Через несколько дней она могла бы исцелить ската пламенем. Да и ели они не так много, одного можно было бы прокормить без труда, зато не пришлось бы больше ходить пешком или тратиться на чародейские экипажи. Силана смогла бы даже найти какую-нибудь несложную работу, чтобы хватало хотя бы на еду.  
Она думала об этом, и тут же накатил стыд. Силана ничего не сделала ради этих денег, их выиграл Рейз и заплатил за них кровью. Он мучился от боли, пока она планировала, как потратит выигрыш.  
Она вернулась к медику с распиской об оплате, и тот, скучая, перечислил, как ухаживать за раной - на Арене не было постоянного госпиталя и комнат для раненых. Гладиаторов отправляли либо домой, либо в городскую больницу.  
Рейз спал под действием чародейских эликсиров, и его лицо казалось обманчиво спокойным.  
\- Жить будет. Если повезет и нормально все срастется, даже выйдет на Арену со временем, - сказал в конце концов медик.  
\- Завтра его исцелит жрица, - тихо ответила Силана.  
\- Тогда тем более повезло. Вы на него, я смотрю, денег не жалеете.  
Силана отвела взгляд и снова посмотрела на Рейза.  
К ним подошел Грей, отозвал ее в сторону для разговора, и Силана снова отметила про себя, как он изменился за эти годы. Стал жестче и строже и все время казался усталым. Вымотанным. Больше не улыбался.  
\- Мелезе придется остаться еще на несколько часов, я ей пока не нужен, могу отвезти вас домой. Все равно ты одна его не дотащишь.  
Силана не стала отказываться.  
Чародейский экипаж госпожи Мелезы был быстрым и ехал очень плавно, кочки почти не ощущались. Рейз спал, и в полумраке кареты его лицо казалось восковым, неестественно бледным.  
Силана прижимала к себе сумку с зельями, которые дал ей в дорогу медик, и надеялась, что Рейз проспит до утра и ему не придется мучиться от боли.  
Грей молчал, глядя в окно, и глубокие тени в опущенных уголках губ делали его намного старше.  
Хотелось заговорить с ним, но никак не находились правильные слова.  
В конце концов он вздохнул и заговорил первым:  
\- Не самое у вас удачное начало в Парной Лиге. Сначала Посвящение, которое многим наступило на хвост, потом ничья, теперь вот ранение.  
\- Вы думаете, мне стоит уйти с Арены?  
\- Ничего я не думаю. Если бы все бежали с Арены при первых же трудностях, в Парной Лиге давно бы никого не осталось. Просто говорю, что начало неудачное.  
А у вас? - хотела спросить Силана.  
Что случилось с вами?  
И снова промолчала.  
\- Говори, - разрешил вдруг он. - Я же вижу, тебе хочется. Можешь не стесняться.  
Он усмехнулся и добавил:  
\- Ты больше не моя ученица, побить тебя за наглость я все равно не смогу.  
\- Что произошло с вами и госпожой Мелезой? - спросила Силана. - Она никогда не была такой раньше. Она... никогда не обращалась с вами так.  
Грей усмехнулся и посмотрел в окно:  
\- Я сам напросился, да?  
\- Вы можете не отвечать, если не хотите. Я не должна была спрашивать.  
\- Ничего, глупо теперь отмалчиваться, - он выдохнул, устало потер лицо руками. - Я ее предал.  
  
***  
После ухода Грея Силана пошла в ванную, умылась и аккуратно расплела волосы. Заколки, которые дала ей госпожа Мелеза были очень дорогими, и было страшно потерять хоть одну. Силана завернула их в небольшое белое полотенце и отнесла в свою комнату, аккуратно положила возле окна.  
Рейз спал у себя, и Силана чутко прислушивалась: не проснулся ли он? Нужна ли ему помощь?  
Он не стонал во сне, и из звуков вокруг были только бесконечное завывание ветра за окном и поскрипывание старого дома.  
Силана чувствовала себя уставшей, больше всего хотела повалиться на свою кровать из ящиков и просто уснуть, но нужно было постирать одежду Рейза и платье госпожи Мелезы - на него попали кровь и песок, нагреть воды, приготовить поесть, помолиться Майенн.  
Силана не была голодна, но после истощения пламени еда помогла бы восстановиться быстрее.  
Собственная беспомощность заставляла вздрагивать от каждого шороха. Война научила Силану, что за слабость всегда приходится платить, и никак не получалось расстаться с этой правдой в новой, мирной жизни.  
Продуктов в доме оставалось совсем немного - зря Силана все-таки не сходила в лавку до визита к Дженне - и пришлось делать кашу с ягодами: каша получилась пресной, но съедобной, и после нее стало лучше, силы вернулись.  
Силана постирала и развесила у камина вещи Рейза и платье госпожи Мелезы, аккуратно разгладила складки и вернулась в комнату, к алтарю.  
Пришлось взять уголек из камина, чтобы разжечь алтарную свечу.  
В комнате было холодно, крохотный огонек выхватывал ветки рябины на окне, и выл за окном ветер, но молитва текла внутри вместе с кровью, и все проблемы дня отступали, отходили на задний план.  
Столько всего случилось - крохотных, важных только для Силаны и для людей рядом с ней вещей, за стеной жила и дышала Грозовая Дева Силл Арне, и алтарь был островком мира, покоя.  
 _Славься, Госпожа моя в Пламени. Я благодарю тебя за этот час и этот миг. За этот прожитый день, за эту наступившую ночь. Славься._  
Она почти не говорила в тот раз, и молитва лилась бессловесно и искренне. Благодарность за право и возможность спасти Дженну от болезни, радость, что Рейз не умер в поединке и что уже с утра снова стал бы здоров. Облегчение от мысли, что появились деньги заплатить налог на дом за месяц и жить в нем мирно и спокойно.  
И покой, истинный, счастливый покой, которым дышал мир - под суматохой ежедневных дел, под всеми горестями и радостью, та удивительная сила, из огня и света которой рождалось все сущее. Она текла в Силану и сквозь Силану, и потухшие угли внутри снова разгорались, вспыхивали вверх искрами, тянулись к небу язычками пламени - пока крохотными, но живыми.  
Танцевали и пели бесконечный Танец Майенн.  
Силана молилась до самого утра.  
  
***  
Жрица пришла к ней рано, через час после того, как рассвело. Должно быть, Илана послала за ней на рассвете, как только открылся Храм.  
Ее звали Аврора, и она получила посвящение на несколько лет раньше Силаны. Они знали друг друга - не очень близко, но были знакомы.  
Было неловко стоять перед ней на пороге и ждать вопроса: Силана, что произошло? Почему ты не исцелишь своего гладиатора сама?  
К счастью, Аврора ничего не спросила. И говорила прохладно и кратко:  
\- Здравствуй, Силана. Проведи меня к больному.  
Ее шаги поскрипывали на лестнице за спиной и заставляли невольно задерживать дыхание, ожидая удара.  
Аврора никак не комментировала ее дом или жизнь и вела себя как и полагалось жрице во время визита исцеления. Как с посторонним человеком.  
В комнате Рейза пахло чародейскими зельями - запах, который Силана привыкла ассоциировать с битвами. Шторы были прикрыты, и Рейз спал. За ночь ему, кажется, стало немного лучше, и крови на бинтах почти не было.  
\- Мне сказали, что у него проникающее ранение в плечо, - сказала Аврора.  
\- Да, - отозвалась Силана и неловко добавила. - В правое плечо.  
Что было, конечно, глупо, потому что Аврора и сама видела, где у Рейза бинты.  
Ответный взгляд был очень выразительным.  
Силана смутилась, отошла от кровати и села в кресло, чтобы не мешать. Аврора ничего не сказала, даже не стала приближаться к Рейзу, просто потянулась пламенем, направила его как поток - легко и естественно. Пламя было белым, ослепительно чистым, и на него больно было смотреть. Силана все равно не отводила глаз, и внутри щемило от мысли, что когда-то она сама могла так же.  
Исцеление заняло совсем немного времени, Рейз даже не проснулся.  
Аврора закончила, отряхнула руки - искры сорвались с кончиков пальцев и исчезли, растворившись в воздухе.  
\- Спасибо тебе, - искренне сказала ей Силана.  
Аврора недовольно поджала губы, снова отряхнула руки, хотя пламени на них больше не оставалось и ответила:  
\- Раньше ты могла исцелить его сама.  
И даже теперь с одним проникающим ранением она бы справилась - справлялась на войне с вещами намного хуже - как только оправилась бы от истощения.  
Хотелось сказать об этом, но ее слова ничего бы не изменили. Не сделали бы ее снова белой жрицей, не отменили бы всего, что она совершила.  
Аврора осуждала, и ее можно было понять, но внутри все равно поднималась какая-то почти детская обида: тебя там не было. Ты же не знаешь, как это.  
Как страшно, когда просыпаешься ночью от того, что по телу шарят чужие грубые руки, рвут одежду, как этот страх заставляет совершить первую непоправимую ошибку. Как жалеешь потом, что нельзя вернуться назад и хотя бы предупредить себя, перетерпеть. Как усталые люди с запавшими глазами, вымотанные, выхолощенные и живущие от привала до привала смотрят на тебя с надеждой. И им нужно не исцеление, им нужен огонь, который будет выжигать врагов.  
Как тяжело смывать с рук жирную черную сажу, и что запах дыма так никогда и не выветривается до конца.  
Аврора не знала, но на самом деле Силана и не желала ей узнать.  
\- Я не думаю, что это важно, - сказала она, и все равно голос прозвучал слишком сухо, даже ей самой показался неживым. Она прочистила горло и добавила, попытавшись смягчить свои слова. - Я имею в виду, кто исцелил Рейза. Я просто рада, что ему не придется страдать от ранения.  
Аврора снова поджала губы, в уголках залегли складки, и казалось, она боролась с собой, хотела промолчать и не смогла:  
\- Когда-то давно ты меня вдохновляла. Твои чистота и служение.  
Было так странно, так дико об этом слышать. Силана всегда считала себя невидимкой, и ее это устраивало. Служение Майенн делало ее счастливой, и не было в этом ничего особенного - просто ее личное, тихое счастье. Молитвы и ощущение всеобъемлющей, любящей силы, которая укутывала ее плащом, защищала. Пламя внутри.  
То, что понимала и чувствовала любая жрица.  
\- Никто не ожидал, что ты можешь стать алой, - добавила Аврора. - Кто угодно, но только не ты.  
В ее голосе было разочарование, тяжелое и едкое, и почти привычное. За последние годы Силана многих успела разочаровать.  
Она поклонилась, желая только закончить разговор:  
\- Я благодарю тебя за чудо Майенн, - ответила она традиционной фразой, завершающей исцеление. - И за то, что пришла в мой дом.  
\- Ты даже не объяснишь мне ничего?  
\- Я не могу.  
Аврора коротко кивнула и пошла к двери:  
\- Тогда больше мне нечего здесь делать.  
По лестнице они спускались в молчании.  
На пороге Аврора обернулась и добавила:  
\- Ты наверняка понимаешь и сама, но я хочу повторить - теперь тебе запрещено исцелять. Храм все еще дозволяет Право Семьи, но, если станет известно, что ты злоупотребляешь даром Майенн или еще хуже - продаешь его, не сомневайся, мы вмешаемся. Это единственное предупреждение. Запомни его, потому что мы следим за тобой.  
\- С тех пор, как вернулась, - тихо ответила ей Силана, - я исцелила всего одного человека, я не брала за это денег. Не просила помощи у Храма. Неужели даже это преступление против Майенн?  
\- Я передала тебе то, что сказала Верховная. Ты услышала меня, здесь и сейчас. Постарайся, чтобы исцеленных тобою не стало двое, иначе Храм может потребовать тринницу.  
Силана вздрогнула.  
Если жрица исцеляла человека без лицензии или дозволения Верховной, Храм мог потребовать тринницу - плату втрое больше той, что жрицы брали за исцеление тяжело больного человека. Огромные деньги.  
Силана никогда не смогла бы заплатить тринницу, разве что продав мамин дом за его полную стоимость. Но ведь тринницу назначали белым жрицам, не алым.  
Видимо, в ее случае это не имело значения.  
\- Прощай, Силана, - Аврора коротко поклонилась и ушла.  
  
***  
Когда Силана вернулась в комнату, Рейз уже не спал и с сосредоточенным видом разматывал бинты.  
\- Доброе утро, - тихо поздоровалась она. - Как вы себя чувствуете?  
\- Как во сне, - он несколько раз пошевелил исцеленным плечом. - Я точно помню, что щенок меня ранил, но ничего не болит.  
\- Вас исцелила жрица, - Силана подошла, села в кресло у кровати.  
Рейз замер, посмотрел на нее прищурившись:  
\- У тебя же не было сил.  
Силана пожала плечами:  
\- Не я, другая жрица. Госпожа Илана предложила заплатить за ваше исцеление, - она подумала о том, что он мог неправильно понять и поспешно добавила. - Даже если бы она не предложила, я исцелила бы вас сама, как только восстановилась бы достаточно.  
По крайней мере своего гладиатора она имела право исцелять. Для Храма Рейз считался ее собственностью.  
Но не Дженна. Но Храм ведь простил ей Дженну?  
Рейз почувствовал, посмотрел на нее внимательнее:  
\- Я просто задницей чую какое-то "но".  
Силана неловко сцепила и расцепила руки и пояснила:  
\- Я алая жрица, мне запрещено исцелять иначе как по Праву Семьи.  
Он фыркнул:  
\- Это в смысле только родственников?  
\- Да, - она отвела взгляд. - Не думайте об этом.   
\- Но я не твой родственник.  
\- Нас связывает контракт, этого достаточно, - ей не хотелось объяснять, почему, и Рейз, к счастью, спросил о другом:  
\- Что насчет Дженны? Она тоже тебе никто.  
Силана смутилась, отвела взгляд и посмотрела в окно:  
\- Кажется, Храм закрыл на это глаза.  
\- Но может открыть их снова?  
Она помолчала и ответила честно:  
\- Да.  
\- Понятно, - Рейз глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул. - А если бы она стала твоей сестрой?  
Силана рискнула посмотреть на него, пытаясь угадать, что он имел в виду. Рейз пожал плечами:  
\- Это удобный вариант. Я знаю, многие из тех, у кого проблемы с родней, так делают.  
Ей было неловко признаваться, что она не знала, и Силана спросила:  
\- Вы предлагаете мне... как-то принять ее в семью? Как... приемную дочь, но только сделать сестрой?  
Рейз фыркнул, закрыл лицо ладонью - в первое мгновение Силане показалось, что он расплачется - и рассмеялся в голос. И это было так неожиданно, что даже капельку обидно. Силана ведь не сказала ничего смешного и предлагала искренне. Она просто не знала, можно ли принять в семью сестру.  
\- Да, ты умеешь заставить мужика почувствовать себя желанным, - отсмеявшись и все еще улыбаясь, сказал Рейз. Ему очень шла улыбка - мальчишеская и открытая, и Силана поймала себя на мысли: как жаль, что рядом с ней Рейз чаще хмурился.  
\- Не смейтесь, - попросила она. - Я действительно не понимаю.  
\- Я не предлагаю тебе никого удочерять. Я предлагаю на тебе жениться.  
Это было так неожиданно, что Силана вздрогнула - жениться? На ней?  
Сама мысль казалась совершенно чуждой, нелепой.  
Такой человек как Рейз - сильный, красивый и цельный - предлагал Силане жениться.  
Рейз заметил ее реакцию, помрачнел:  
\- Не бойся, я не предлагаю тебе настоящую свадьбу. Просто можем составить брачный договор и не подписывать его полностью. На моем экземпляре будет стоять твоя подпись, а на твоем моя. Если тебе потребуется доказать, что Дженна часть твоей семьи, просто подпишешься и принесешь в Храм договор. Я не стану лезть к тебе с просьбами выполнить супружеский долг или дать мне денег. Там, кажется, сразу записано, что имущество отдельное.  
Силана попыталась это представить: жить с ним в одном доме, быть его женой, быть его парой на Арене. Но ведь речь шла просто о контракте.  
И Храм больше не смог бы потребовать с Силаны тринницу.  
\- Я исцелила вашу сестру вчера, - осторожно сказала она. - Договор же будет составлен позже.  
Рейз фыркнул, устало потер переносицу:  
\- Ты как ребенок. За пару эйров магистрат из тех, кто попроще, напишет тебе любую дату, хоть до твоего рождения.  
\- Мне никогда раньше не приходилось... договариваться о таких вещах, - признала она.  
\- Да уж, в это я верю, - он кривовато усмехнулся. - Скорее всего, у тебя вообще было не так много проблем в жизни. С таким-то домом, личной горничной и кухаркой. Я, правда, думал, ты зарабатываешь исцелением.  
Почему-то больше всего Силана в тот момент боялась, что Рейз поймает ее на лжи.  
\- Мне досталось наследство после смерти мамы, - поспешно сказала она.   
\- А еще во время войны ты жила в другом городе?  
\- Я... - она сглотнула и ответила, - много путешествовала. Не задерживалась долго в одном месте.  
Рейз усмехнулся снова, смерил ее взглядом с головы до ног:  
\- Здорово, если можешь путешествовать даже в военное время. Вот это я понимаю роскошь.  
Он, наверное, представлял себе какое-нибудь праздное путешествие по стране, уютные комнаты на постоялых дворах, свободные и спокойные дни, когда можно было бы просто гулять по новым местам. Когда-то Силане мечталось, что она отправится путешествовать именно так, нигде не останавливаясь надолго, и увидит все те удивительные вещи, о которых читала в книгах: королевский дворец, Первые Врата на тракте. Чародейский Рынок в Алунте. Каменные Леса - оттуда возили лучших скатов.  
Но в результате страну Силана увидела совсем иначе. И от того, насколько правда отличалась от фантазий Рейза, становилось до слез смешно.  
Еще до первого боя Лонс - совсем молодой мальчишка-медик - сказал Силане: "Я сам записался. По-моему, армия - отличный шанс повидать мир. Путешествуешь, еда есть, тебе даже за это доплачивают".  
Лонс покончил с собой за год до окончания войны. И мир, который он увидел, ему не нравился.  
Силана посмотрела на ветви рябины на окне и сказала:  
\- Все было совсем не так, - потом она заставила себя собраться, снова обернуться к Рейзу. - Я согласна заключить брачный договор. Спасибо, что предложили, это очень меня выручит.  
\- Ты всегда благодаришь так, будто по написанному зачитываешь?  
\- Я благодарю искренне.  
Он усмехнулся снова, поднялся на ноги и кивнул:  
\- Значит, договорились. После обеда сходим к магистрату. Я съезжу к Дженне и вернусь. Надень белое, будем совсем как жених и невеста.


	6. Chapter 6

***  
Белое платье у Силаны было всего одно, то самое, которое она надевала на Посвящение, а времени купить другое не оставалось. Да и не хотелось тратить на это деньги - до сих пор едва верилось, что теперь хватало заплатить за дом до весны.   
Неприятно царапалась внутри мысль, что за это Калеб возненавидит ее еще сильнее.  
Думать об этом было больно, и Силана заставляла себя отвлекаться. Она все-таки сходила в продуктовую лавку неподалеку, купила еды и приготовила мясо – Рейз мог прийти голодным.  
Она снова достала и пересчитала деньги, сразу отложила и спрятала то, что собиралась заплатить за дом. Нужно было взять с собой плату для магистрата, чтобы тот поставил на брачном договоре вчерашнее число, и Силана никак не могла решить сколько. Рейз говорил о паре эйров, но страшно было ошибиться и взять слишком мало.  
В конце концов она положила в сумку все деньги, которые собиралась потратить на ската, и до самого прихода Рейза вертела ручку в пальцах и нервничала, сама не понимая отчего.  
Она никогда не задумывалась о замужестве, хотя Майенн не запрещала заводить семью. Просто как-то было не до того - сначала нужно было учиться, чтобы стать достойной жрицей и не подвести Храм, а потом случилась война, и после не получалось даже представить себя рядом с кем-то.  
Не верилось, что нашелся бы человек, который согласился принимать Силану после всего, что она сделала, терпеть ее кошмары и крики по ночам. Она чувствовала себя пустой, не способной никому ничего дать.  
Но Рейзу ничего и не было от нее нужно, он просто предложил ей помощь, и Силана была искренне ему за это благодарна.  
Домашние дела закончились, и следом накатила усталость, Силана пошла в гостиную, села в кресле у камина, глядя на красноватые угли, и сама не заметила, как уснула.  
Впервые за долгое время ей ничего не снилось.  
Силану разбудил Рейз – точнее, ощущение чужого присутствия. Она открыла глаза, увидела его рядом с собой и непроизвольно дернулась прочь, рука сама потянулась к оружию – схватиться за нож, защищаться.  
Рейз отпрянул назад, и в голове немного прояснилось.  
Силане стало неловко:  
\- Простите.  
Рейз помрачнел, в уголках губ залегли складки:  
\- Не бойся, я не убивать тебя пришел.  
Хотелось, чтобы он улыбнулся снова - ему очень шла улыбка. Или хотя бы перестал хмуриться.  
\- Я просто не ожидала, - тихо ответила ему Силана. - Вот и перепугалась спросонья.  
\- Если пугаешься, попробуй двери перед сном запирать. Это вообще полезно для здоровья.  
Он переоделся и выглядел по-настоящему хорошо. Одежда сидела как влитая, рубашка казалась ослепительно-белой, и даже железные пряжки на кожаном жилете были начищены до блеска.  
Силана поймала себя на том, что разглядывает Рейза, смутилась.  
\- Вам очень идет.  
Он моргнул, словно не ожидал это услышать, и пожал плечами:  
\- Я все-таки на свадьбу собираюсь.  
Силана встала, оправила платье:  
\- Это же просто брачный договор. Не настоящая свадьба.  
\- Это еще не значит, что я должен выглядеть оборванцем. Дженна мне точно этого не простит, - и, похоже, теперь настала очередь Рейза смущаться. Силана почувствовала неприятный холодок дурного предчувствия:  
\- Ваша сестра... знает?  
Кажется, Рейз даже немного покраснел:  
\- Слушай, тут такое дело... Я случайно рассказал ей про свадьбу, и она хочет прийти. Точнее, она сказала, что покалечит меня, если я женюсь без нее.  
Силана даже не знала, что на это ответить. И в голове вертелись только вопросы.  
В первую очередь о том, как можно случайно рассказать о свадьбе.  
\- А вы... не объяснили ей, что это просто брачный договор, а не настоящая свадьба? - осторожно спросила она.  
Рейз помолчал - очень красноречиво - и ответил:  
\- Нет. Она думает, что все всерьез.  
\- О.  
Он скрестил руки на груди, упрямо сжал челюсти:  
\- А что мне полагалось ей сказать? Что я наврал про нашу любовь и что ты привязываешь меня как собаку на Арене? Что ты моя хозяйка, но у тебя могут быть проблемы из-за ее исцеления, и поэтому я женюсь? Дженна стала бы меня отговаривать. Еще и сама пошла бы в Храм и наболтала глупостей.  
Он злился и нападал на нее, и какая теперь была разница, что ему следовало делать.  
\- Мне жаль, что приходится врать вашей сестре, - тихо призналась Силана. Ей не хотелось ссориться.  
Он расслабился немного, перестал хмуриться:  
\- Да мне тоже. Прости, что все ей растрепал. Дженна... умеет выпытывать из меня секреты.  
Он сожалел искренне, Силана это видела, и, в конце концов, она ведь не просила его никому не рассказывать. Глупо было на это злиться.  
\- Это даже хорошо, что ваша сестра узнала. Если бы мы подписали договор тайно, она могла бы что-то заподозрить.  
\- Скорее уж она была бы в ярости, что ее не позвали. Хотя она и так была в ярости.  
\- Что вы ей сказали?  
\- Что это я тебя убедил. Что ты все еще сомневаешься, как отреагирует твоя семья, и потому мы женимся тайно, - Рейз пожал плечами. - Наврал, в общем.  
\- Вы очень меня выручаете, спасибо за это. Я у вас в долгу.  
Почему-то он вздрогнул от ее слов, как будто Силана его ударила, и взгляд у него стал... она ни разу не видела, чтобы Рейз смотрел так на нее раньше:  
\- Нет. Ты ничего мне не должна. Это я никогда не смогу с тобой расплатиться. Ты спасла Дженну.  
Он ошибался и не понимал. И, должно быть, чувствовал себя виноватым.  
Было очень важно, жизненно необходимо объяснить ему, что все совсем не так. И исцелив Дженну, Силана получила больше, чем отдала.  
\- Рейз, - осторожно начала она. - Наш гладиаторский контракт...  
\- К Ирбису контракт! - перебил он. - Я пришел сегодня домой, и она была там. Живая, здоровая, встретила меня у двери. Она со мной, а не гниет в той проклятой палате, и у нее впереди целая жизнь. Ты хоть понимаешь, что это для меня значит?  
Его голос дрогнул в конце, и Рейз отвернулся, быстро мазнул ладонью по глазам.  
\- Прости.  
Он казался таким близким в тот момент, таким уязвимым. И таким пронзительно красивым, что Силана не удержалась.  
Она протянула руку и коснулась его плеча:  
\- Все будет хорошо. Рейз, я даю вам слово. Что бы ни случилось, все обязательно будет хорошо.  
  
***  
Рейз не собирался ничего рассказывать Дженне, он же не был идиотом. Да и о чем рассказывать?  
Брачный договор заключали многие - из-за проблем с семьей, желая платить налогов поменьше, да мало ли по какой еще причине. И значил он не так уж много - его даже можно было расторгнуть через какое-то время.  
У Рейза не было женщины, которая стала бы ревновать.  
Но все равно внутри зудела какая-то непонятная нервозность и лезли в голову идиотские мысли - во что одеться, какое оружие с собой взять, можно ли будет поцеловать Силану после.  
Хотя насчет поцелуя он и сам знал, что нельзя. Но фантазировал, что можно.  
Плечо не болело совершенно, и память о ранении стиралась, уходила из памяти, хотя Рейз понимал, насколько серьезно все могло обернуться. Неделями в кровати, адской болью и потом месяцами восстановления.  
В лучшем случае. В худшем с Ареной было бы покончено навсегда.  
Он бы, конечно, не умер с голоду даже тогда. Всегда оставался бар, который приносил пусть и немного, но им с Дженной бы хватило, и можно было найти другую работу, но от этой мысли противно тянуло внутри. Рейз любил Арену, и мысль о том, чтобы лишиться ее делала почти физически больно.  
Теперь ранение исчезло без следа, и казалось, что поединок с Лиамом приснился.  
Рейз провел в Парной Лиге всего два боя, но оба раза противники были сильнее.  
Стоило ужесточить режим тренировок. Даже сменить гладиаторскую школу. "Кога" ему нравилась и располагалась удачно, но Рейз и сам понимал, что уже перерос и инструкторов, и других гладиаторов там. Нужно было искать что-то новое.  
Стоило поговорить об этом с Силаной.  
О чем бы Рейз ни думал, мысли все время возвращались к ней. Он теперь жил в ее доме, сражался за нее на Арене, носил ее ошейник и был должен ей за спасение сестры. Еще он часто бесился от ее слов и поступков, от того, как она смотрела на него и на мир.  
И хотел ее, но еще больше хотел, чтобы она относилась к нему по-человечески. Как к равному.  
И ведь она старалась - Рейз не был слепым, видел это и понимал. Старалась обращаться с ним лучше, старалась его защищать, старалась не обидеть - последнее у нее особенно плохо получалось.  
Рейзу просто хотелось большего.  
В первую очередь, чтобы она была для него не хозяйкой, а обычной женщиной.  
А через несколько часов им предстояло подписать брачный договор. И сколько бы Рейз ни убеждал себя, что это ерунда и формальность, он все равно нервничал.  
Он вернулся домой, поговорил с Дженной - она приготовила ему кашу, как в детстве. Пресную и слишком жидкую, но все равно показалась, что вкуснее Рейз не ел в жизни. Дженна спросила про поединок, Рейз отговорился общими вещами: ну да, победил. Ну, ранили слегка, теперь уже все в порядке, ерунда. Не мог же он рассказать правду.  
На короткий срок нервозность отступила, а потом вернулась снова.  
Рейз помыл посуду, пошел в свою комнату и чувствовал себя полным идиотом, перебирая собственную одежду и выбирая в чем идти к магистрату.  
Дженна заглянула к нему, увидела разложенные на кровати вещи и поинтересовалась:  
\- Что за праздник?  
\- Во что бы ты оделась на свадьбу? - в ответ спросил Рейз.  
\- В платье, - фыркнула она и с подозрением прищурилась. У Дженны всегда была отличная интуиция. С такой интуицией на чародейку бы учиться. - А у кого свадьба?  
Вот так и вышло, что сестра узнала.  
До сих пор не верилось, что Силана приняла это спокойно и думала, будто что-то Рейзу должна. Даже утешала его.  
Теперь они ехали в чародейском экипаже к магистрату и молчали. Силана теребила ручку сумки - старой, немного потрепанной, хоть и очень хорошей - и нервничала.  
Рейз несколько раз порывался что-то сказать, заверить, что присутствие Дженны ничего не изменит - хотя меняло оно многое, - но в голову лезла только какая-то чушь.  
И в конце концов, Рейз произнес, наверное, самое бредовое из всего, что только мог.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, брачной ночи не будет.  
Силана вздрогнула, посмотрела на него почти удивленно и осторожно ответила:  
\- Я знаю, я не стала бы вас заставлять.  
Рейз не удержался и фыркнул. Можно подумать, его пришлось бы заставлять.  
\- Поверь, тебе бы я не отказал.  
\- Вы очень хороший человек.  
На некоторые ее слова он даже не знал, как реагировать.  
\- Хороший человек?  
\- Да.  
\- Ты... издеваешься? - он пытался прочесть по ее лицу, но Силана смотрела честно и открыто.  
\- Нет, я искренне так считаю.  
Больше он заговаривать с ней не пытался. Отвернулся к собственному окну и думал о том, что как раз совсем не был хорошим человеком и с огромным удовольствием полез бы к Силане под юбку хоть в экипаже.  
\- Знаете, - сказала вдруг она. - Последний раз я была на свадьбе почти год назад. Но там никто не подписывал контракта, и невеста была очень красивая.  
Рейз посмотрел на нее. Силана улыбалась, светло и немного грустно. Кажется, она впервые рассказывала ему о чем-то просто так. Потому что вспомнилось.  
И Рейз спросил, хотя на самом деле плевать хотел на чужую свадьбу:  
\- Где это было?  
Силана пожала плечами:  
\- В Телл Таре. Точнее, в небольшой деревушке под Телл Тарой, в дне пути.  
Рейз нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, когда был отвоеван тот район. Ведь под самый же конец войны вроде бы. Год назад там еще шли бои.  
\- Я думал, это была военная зона.  
Силана нахмурилась, сцепила руки на коленях и как будто закрылась в себе. Как огородилась невидимой стеной, и Рейз уже понимал - больше ничего она про свадьбу не скажет.  
\- Мне... много где довелось побывать, - ответила она. - Во время путешествия.  
Рейз смотрел на нее, на крохотную складку между бровей, и жалел, что вообще спросил. Хотелось как-то все исправить, заставить ее снова улыбнуться, и Рейз сказал:  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, ты тоже очень красивая невеста.  
Силана оправила юбку на коленях и ответила:  
\- Вы не знаете, что я сделала.  
Так странно было это от нее слышать. Даже думать о том, что Силана в чем-то себя обвиняла. Жрица, которая исцеляла, молодая девчонка из богатой семьи.  
Что такого она могла натворить?  
\- Я знаю, что ты сделала. Ты спасла мою сестру. Пошла по осколкам, потому что слишком упрямая и ненавидишь проигрывать. Совсем не считаешь денег и готова отдать первому встречному гладиатору десять эйров за разговор. Я знаю не все, но я знаю главное. Вряд ли мое мнение о тебе изменится.  
Силана почему-то посмотрела на свои руки и отвернулась к окну:  
\- Кажется, мы скоро приедем. Это ведь Врата Магистратов там вдалеке?  
  
***  
Дженна встретила их у Врат. Рейз предлагал сестре поехать к Силане вместе, но она отговорилась тем, что ей нужно новое платье и подготовиться к свадьбе.  
"Я встречу вас у Врат, Рейз. Не спугни Силану".  
Она верила, что он мог заставить свою женщину передумать в день свадьбы, и это тоже не добавляло уверенности.  
Врата Магистратов высились в восточной части города, неподалеку от рынка - две огромные, довольно уродливые по мнению Рейза колонны, соединенные невесомым мостиком, с какой-то заковыристой фразочкой, не перекладинах ограждения.  
Внизу, за Вратами, располагались Палаты Магистратов - длинное здание со множеством арочных пролетов, отдаленно напоминавшее соты. Магистраты побогаче могли позволить себе занять отдельные комнаты в Палатах и принимать богатеев с комфортом и помпой, а остальные ютились, где могли и не брезговали никакими контрактами, особенно после войны. Княжество пыталось, конечно, бороться с мелкими магистратами и балансирующими на грани законности договорами, которые те порой составляли, но пока безуспешно, и Рейзу с Силаной это было на руку.  
Обычно свадебные договоры подписывали перед самой свадьбой - точнее перед официальной церемонией, ради которой ехали в какой-нибудь Храм, но небольшой Дом Всех Богов располагался при Палатах, и если кому-то не хотелось ехать далеко или просто было неважно, в какой обстановке жениться, можно было провести церемонию там. Вроде бы и брали за это недорого. По крайней мере, так Рейзу рассказывал Сташек - гладиатор из Второй Лиги, с которым они какое-то время общались, пока Сташек не женился и не перебрался с семьей ближе к морю.  
Дженна стояла у Врат, рядом со входом в Палаты и крутила головой по сторонам.  
И внутри Рейза снова разлилось тепло и благодарность за то, что она теперь была здорова.  
\- Я раньше не понимал, почему об исцелении говорят "чудо", а теперь вижу.  
Силана посмотрела на Дженну без улыбки и ответила:  
\- Не все чудеса такие, - потом она смутилась и добавила. - Простите, я говорю слишком мрачно.  
Рейз выскочил из экипажа первым, расплатился с извозчиком и подал руку, помогая Силане выйти.  
Она помедлила всего мгновение, но все же оперлась о его ладонь, легко сошла на обледенелую мостовую.  
Рейз искренне надеялся, что этого промедления Дженна не заметила.  
Силана убрала руку, снова нервным жестом сцепила пальцы.  
Дженна молчала, смотрела на нее и, наверное, пыталась придумать, что сказать.  
Рейзу никто ни разу не спасал жизнь - по крайней мере, так - и он понятия не имел, что при этом испытываешь.  
В конце концов, Дженна смущенно фыркнула и нарушила молчание первой:  
\- Я хотела поблагодарить, но никак не могу придумать, как. Все время кажется, что нужно то ли целовать руки, то ли падать на колени. Прости, Силана, я ни разу не общалась со жрицами. Но я правда искренне тебе благодарна. Я... - она запнулась и все-таки продолжила, - не думала, что еще хоть раз смогу выйти на улицу сама.  
Силана поклонилась легко и привычно:  
\- Для меня радость поделиться с тобой Даром Майенн.  
Это наверняка была какая-то церемонная фраза, даже Рейз понимал. И Дженна смутилась сильнее:  
\- Я... даже не знаю, что на это ответить. Спасибо?  
Когда Рейз представлял себе их встречу, он представлял ее совсем иначе. Без этой неловкости и затягивающихся пауз.  
Нужно было что-то сказать, но ничего не приходило в голову.  
Разве что: эй, может, пойдем к магистрату?  
Но не мог же он и правда так сказать.  
\- Может быть, нам уже пора? - неуклюже спросила Силана.  
\- Можно не торопиться. Они там весь день сидят, - ответил ей Рейз. - Никуда не денутся. Что-то я не заметил к ним особых очередей.  
Дженна посмотрела на него с легким подозрением, как в детстве, когда хотела отвесить подзатыльник, но при этом еще не определилась за что именно.  
Рейз попытался представить ситуацию ее глазами.  
Похоже, в представлении Дженны он только что сказал своей невесте, что не спешит жениться.  
\- Но лучше, конечно, пойти сразу. Мне и самому не терпится, - Рейз постарался выдать ослепительную улыбку, но, кажется, переборщил, потому что подозрения во взгляде Дженны стало больше а Силана смотрела с каким-то опасливым недоумением.  
Рейз перестал улыбаться и кивнул:  
\- Давайте просто перестанем топтаться у Врат и пойдем уже в Палаты.  
В Палатах было тихо и чинно - чаще всего люди приходили с самого утра или вечером, когда заканчивали работу на день, и в обед можно было не бояться, что придется ждать, тем более в середине недели.  
Они выбрали магистрата по имени Лагерт, тучного смуглого южанина, который растягивал гласные на манер уроженцев Кира. Про Лагерта Рейз от знакомых слышал только хорошее, контракты тот составлял грамотно, да и брал недорого.  
Вот только в присутствии Дженны не могло быть и речи о том, чтобы оставить что-то без подписи.  
Рейз отозвал Лагерта в сторону, приплатил за то, чтобы на договоре стояла правильная дата и подошел к Силане:  
\- Готово, он сейчас все составит, нам останется только поставить подписи.  
Она кивнула немного скованно и улыбнулась:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- А где вы решили проводить церемонию? - обманчиво доброжелательно поинтересовалась Дженна. Рейз знал это ее выражение лица, и ничего хорошего оно не предвещало.  
Силана беспомощно посмотрела на Рейза, и именно этот момент Лагерт выбрал для самого идиотского вопроса из всех:  
\- Договор составлять окончательный или с возможностью расторжения?  
Хотя, наверное, Рейз сам дурак, что не сказал об этом сразу.  
\- С возможностью расторжения, - твердо сказала Силана. - Когда это можно будет сделать?  
Она не смотрела на Дженну и на Рейза.  
\- Самое раннее: через год у судьи. Ну или через два у любого магистрата, - понимающе усмехнувшись, ответил Лагерт, а Рейзу немедленно захотелось съездить ему кулаком по приветливому смуглому лицу.  
\- Спасибо, - ответила ему Силана и бросила на Дженну быстрый, словно бы извиняющийся взгляд. - Просто... нужно ко всему быть готовыми. Мы не знаем, что ждет впереди.  
Судя по ее поведению, впереди ее ждала невыносимая супружеская жизнь с Рейзом, которую обязательно требовалось расторгнуть как можно скорее.  
Он и сам не понимал, почему оно так злило. Они же не на самом деле женились, и договор ничего не значил.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно спокойно сказала вдруг Дженна. - Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься. Свадьба очень серьезный шаг, особенно с гладиатором вроде моего брата. Церемонию можно отложить, но, может быть, вы хотя бы поцелуетесь? Я слышала, это дурная примета, если жених не целует невесту в день свадьбы. Ты же не будешь смущаться собственного мужа?  
Силана нерешительно посмотрела на Рейза, и он ответил за нее:  
\- Конечно нет. Мы обязательно поцелуемся. Все-таки примета - это важно.  
В какой-то момент ему показалось - он перегнул палку и Силана откажется. Честно расскажет все Дженне и попросит прощения за обман.  
Но потом она кивнула и отвела взгляд:  
\- Хорошо.  
И он в который раз поймал себя на мысли: как это странно. Она все время смущалась, отворачивалась. Но когда смотрела, смотрела прямо в глаза.  
Само подписание договора заняло не больше пары мгновений, и не было в нем ничего особенного. Просто два раза написать свое имя. Казалось совершенно идиотским, что ради такого Рейз вырядился сам, сказал одеться в белое Силане и даже дал Дженне денег на новое платье, хотя оно действительно ей шло.  
Он думал, что поцелует Силану и на этом вся "церемония" закончится, и даже поиски чародейского экипажа, чтобы вернуться обратно, займут больше времени.  
Она тоже этого ждала, поставила собственную подпись, бросила быстрый, неуверенный взгляд на Дженну и шагнула к Рейзу первая. Он даже мимоходом подумал, что она сама могла его поцеловать.  
\- Погодите, - Дженна улыбнулась, слишком сладко для того, чтобы улыбка могла сойти за искреннюю, и добавила. - Это все так бездушно. Может быть, вы хоть что-то пообещаете друг другу?  
Силана повернулась к ней, посмотрела немного недоуменно:  
\- Пообещаем?  
\- Да, как небольшая церемония, совсем неофициальная. Все-таки свадьба.  
\- Мы пока не готовы к полноценной свадьбе, - тихо отозвалась Силана.  
\- Ничего страшного. Это же не обряд в Главном Храме, просто обещание двух влюбленных, - она сделала упор на "влюбленных", даже не пытаясь скрывать, что не верила больше в их невероятную любовь.  
\- Я не знаю, что говорить, - Силана посмотрела на Лагерта, будто ожидая, что он подскажет, а потом на Рейза.  
\- Обычно говорят, что будут беречь и защищать, - спокойно ответил он, хотя едва помнил в чем надо клясться. Он и на свадьбах-то бывал всего пару раз, когда приятели из Лиги или гладиаторской школы приглашали. Была еще женская часть обещаний, что-то про заботу и ласку, кажется.  
Силана вдруг посерьезнела, неуверенность и сомнения облетели с нее, будто шелуха, и теперь напротив Рейза стояла огненная жрица. Такой он видел ее, когда она пошла по стеклу. Когда исцеляла Дженну.  
\- Это хорошая клятва, - сказала Силана. - Рейз, я даю слово беречь и защищать вас, пока у меня есть силы. На Арене и за ее пределами, вы можете рассчитывать на меня, мою помощь и мое пламя.  
Она поклонилась низко, на жреческий манер, и Рейз просто не знал, смеяться ему или плакать.  
\- Ты не поняла. Это мужская часть клятвы, - пояснил он, стараясь не смотреть на Дженну, которая наверняка изрядно повеселилась. - Это мне полагается беречь и защищать. А тебе заботиться, любить и кормить три раза в день.  
Силана выпрямилась, смущенно покраснела:  
\- Простите.  
\- Ничего страшного, - ехидно заметила Дженна. - Любить и заботиться может Рейз. Он, к слову, неплохо готовит.  
\- Я тоже предпочту беречь и защищать, - угрюмо ответил он.  
\- Пока голодная смерть не разлучит вас?  
Силана посмотрела на него виновато и повторила:  
\- Простите. Это все очень неловко, давайте перейдем к поцелую. Мы что-нибудь придумаем с едой потом.  
Он едва мог поверить, что она предложила сама, что опять шагнула навстречу и положила руку ему на плечо:  
\- Только наклонитесь, пожалуйста, иначе я не достану.  
У нее был нежный, красивый рот. Рейз не раз уже представлял, как целует ее, и, если быть честным, в этих фантазиях одними поцелуями дело не ограничивалось. Но в фантазиях Силана просила сама, и поцелуи были другими.  
Рейз вдруг подумал, что это был его единственный шанс - узнать, какая она на вкус, и, может быть, поцеловать так, чтобы Силана захотела еще.  
Она вряд ли целовалась с кем-то раньше. Нужно было сделать все правильно, чтобы не спугнуть, не вызвать отвращения.  
Рейз наклонился, уловил приятный, с ноткой дыма запах ее кожи и волос, и поцеловал, прижимая Силану к себе. Чтобы не сбежала. Она и так слишком часто от него бегала.  
Силана дернулась в его руках, будто обожглась и хотела отстраниться, а потом подалась навстречу, ответила на поцелуй. Целовать ее было так сладко, так... правильно.  
И Рейза повело. Он забыл о Дженне и Лагерте, которые смотрели, обо всем забыл. Остались только ощущения - возбуждение, кипящее в крови, прикосновение губ, тонкое женское тело в руках. Упоительное, счастливое понимание - Силана тоже хотела.  
Рейз отстранился, всего на мгновение, выдохнул хрипло:  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Ее глаза потемнели, и взгляд был жарким, голодным. И нужно, жизненно необходимо было поцеловать ее снова, пока она не одумалась, пока не вспомнила, что Рейз всего лишь гладиатор, которого она считает его недостойным себя.  
Дженна шумно прочистила горло:  
\- Может быть, отложите до брачной ночи?  
Силана вздрогнула, моргнула почти недоуменно и побелела как полотно.   
Ни одна женщина никогда не смотрела на него так. Рейз убрал руки и отступил, заставил себя рассмеяться, хотя получилось принужденно и неискренне:  
\- Кажется, мы увлеклись.  
Силана сглотнула и - Рейз просто увидел это - заставила себя собраться, сказала хрипло и тихо:  
\- Я прошу прощения, мне следует быть сдержаннее.  
Нет, хотел ответить ей Рейз, не следует. Тебе следует быть настоящей. Откровенной, страстной, без этих твоих идиотских игр в хозяйку.  
\- Ты можешь целовать меня всегда, когда захочешь, - честно признался ей Рейз, сказал прямо, чтобы у нее не оставалось никаких сомнений, как он к ней относился.  
Она отвернулась к выходу:  
\- Мы слишком задержались, наверное, мы мешаем мастеру Лагерту. Давайте поедем домой. Пожалуйста, возьмите договоры, а я найду нам экипаж.  
Она выскочила за дверь, не дожидаясь ответа, а Рейз остался с Дженной и Лагертом, судорожно гадая, как это все им объяснить.  
Оба смотрели на него с плохо завуалированным сомнением.  
  
Силана выскочила из Палат, сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Сердце колотилось сильно и быстро, и было отчаянно за себя стыдно.  
За свою жадность, за то, как безнадежно ей не хватало тепла, вот этой простой и совершенно обыденной возможности забыться и чувствовать себя живой.  
"Ты пахнешь дымом", - сказал ей Рейз в их первую встречу. Сказал походя, не в состоянии осознать, как больно делали эти слова.  
Какой грязной заставляли себя чувствовать.  
Она его хотела. С самого первого взгляда, с того мгновения, как увидела его на Арене. Хотела быть рядом, прикоснуться - позаимствовать его силу.  
Он был цельным, уверенным в себе.  
"Мне нравятся ваши чистота и невинность".  
Он разозлился, когда она это сказала, потому что не понимал - она не считала его ребенком.  
Просто он никогда не стыдился себя. Никогда не совершал ничего, с чем не смог бы потом жить. Он даже не осознавал, какая это роскошь.  
Чистота и невинность - в прямом смысле. Чистота того, кто жил без грязи и ни в чем не был виноват.  
Конечно, ее к нему тянуло. Было бы так легко опереться на него - еще один костыль, чтобы жить дальше, спастись от одиночества.  
Он ведь даже был не против. Это было бы сладко и легко. И нечестно по отношению к нему.  
Наверное, если бы она встретила его раньше, до войны, она бы просто влюбилась - искренне и совершенно обыденно. Приходила бы на Арену и стала бы одной из многих, кто кричал имя Рейза с трибун. Искала бы встречи и как драгоценности потом хранила в памяти каждый разговор: как Рейз смотрел, что отвечал на ее неловкие и неумелые попытки понравиться.  
Может быть, Рейзу льстило бы ее внимание и он относился бы к ней со снисходительным добродушием. Еще одна влюбленная девчонка, ничего особенного.  
Из этой влюбленности ничего не вышло бы, но она все равно была бы счастливой. Ее никогда не пришлось бы стыдиться.  
И не случилось бы ни Парной Лиги, ни вранья, ни этой фальшивой свадьбы.  
Должно быть, Дженна все поняла, и теперь нужно было снова изворачиваться, врать дальше, пытаясь все объяснить, увязая все больше и больше.  
Силана малодушно надеялась, что Рейз придумает оправдание сам и не придется ничего говорить. И даже видеть Дженну не придется тоже.  
Нужно было взять себя наконец в руки и найти экипаж. Силана и так задерживалась слишком долго.  
Крик она услышала случайно, уловила только потому, что за время войны привыкла прислушиваться. Он доносился из загона рядом с Палатами - высокий, похожий на свист, тихий вой ската. У них были очень слабые связки и они не умели кричать громко, даже когда им было очень больно.  
И когда Эрика, на котором Силана летала почти всю войну, подбили стрелой, он тоже умирал тихо - скулил, бессильно подергивая плавниками, и из последних сил пытался подняться. Она тогда впервые за долгие месяцы разрыдалась как ребенок - из-за людей так не плакала. И все в отряде потом смотрели на нее косо.  
"Не ходи, - сказала себе Силана. - Не нужно".  
Это был какой-то чужой скат, которого она никогда в жизни не видела.  
Да и что Силана могла сделать, если пламени не хватило бы даже залечить пару царапин.  
Она скомкала в пальцах ручку сумки, сделала глубокий вдох и пошла в загон.  
Внутри было темно и прохладно, пахло сеном и лошадиным навозом, серый осенний свет пробивался сквозь узкие длинные окна косыми лучами.  
Крик ската, и без того тихий, почти совсем замолк, даже звуки ударов - влажные, отвратительные, будто отбивали сырое мясо - казались громче.  
Силана пошла быстрее, почти перешла на бег:  
\- Подождите! Пожалуйста, подождите!  
Она еще ничего не успела увидеть, ни в чем не разобралась, и инстинкт быть осторожной, который никак не удавалось из себя вытравить, кричал, что она совершает глупость.  
В небольшом прямоугольном стойле высокий мужчина в темной одежде сек ската плетью. Тот уже даже не кричал, тихо с присвистом подвывал, подергивая краешками плавников. Он опустился совсем низко к земле в надежде уйти от сыпавшихся на него ударов.  
Мужчина не останавливался, бил зло и одержимо.  
Силана бросилась вперед, едва успела подставить руки, вскрикнула, когда плеть хлестнула по ладоням.  
Мужчина вздрогнул и будто очнулся - понял, что вместо ската ударил человека и опустил плеть.  
\- Ирбис! Вы здесь откуда? Совсем мозгов нет, под плеть кидаетесь.  
\- Подождите, - держа руки перед собой и все еще ожидая нового удара, повторила Силана. - Пожалуйста, подождите.  
Она задыхалась, и очень сильно болели руки, а в голове было пусто - нужно было что-то сказать, как-то объясниться, попросить... в тот момент она даже не знала, о чем, но слова никак не находились.  
Мужчина оглядел ее с ног до головы, поморщился:  
\- Для начала, госпожа, кто вы и что вы здесь делаете? Это княжеская часть загона.  
У него был знак приближенного ко Двору Силл Арне и серебристые уголки воротника - признак королевского агента. Силана поклонилась низко, на жреческий манер, зная, что мужчина увидит татуировку у нее на шее:  
\- Силана Байрнс, господин. Я... жрица Майенн.  
\- Из Парной Лиги?  
Силана выпрямилась, чувствуя себя неуверенно и не зная, как реагировать.  
\- Вы слышали обо мне?  
\- Видел часть вчерашнего поединка, - он снова оглядел ее с головы до ног и добавил. - Так себе был бой, если честно. Вашего гладиатора чуть не размазал по Залу ребенок.  
Ей хотелось ответить, что Лиам невероятно сильный гладиатор, несмотря на возраст. Оправдать Рейза, который победил в почти безвыходной ситуации, но, припадая низко, почти к самому полу тихо, едва слышно подвывал скат. И нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы этот человек отложил плеть.  
Силана снова молчала, чувствовала, как утекали мгновения и не находила слов.  
"Пожалуйста, не бейте его".  
"За что вы так?"  
Все это звучало жалко, по-детски и никого не остановило бы.  
Молчание затягивалось, мужчина смотрел на Силану с ожиданием и легким раздражением во взгляде, и она выпалила, так и не придумав ничего лучше:  
\- Как вас зовут, господин? Вы не представились, и я не знаю, как к вам обращаться.  
Он удивленно вскинул брови, усмехнулся:  
\- Поначалу вы и без моего имени неплохо справлялись. Дэмен Каро, государственный агент. Теперь, когда мы покончили с приличиями, может, объясните, чего ради кидаетесь мне под плеть.  
\- Я хотела... - "остановить вас, пока вы его не убили".  
\- Простите, что? - он наклонился к ней ближе, нахмурился. - Говорите громче, пожалуйста.  
\- Я хотела купить у вас ската!  
Наверное, это получилось слишком громко, если судить по тому, как поморщился Каро.  
\- Этого ската? - уточнил он.  
\- Да.  
\- Он издохнет через час-полтора.  
Вы не знаете этого, - подумала Силана. Он может выжить и снова летать. Если бы вы только дали ему шанс.  
\- Даже если так, - ответила она.  
\- Зачем вам мертвый скат?  
\- Он все еще живой.  
Каро усмехнулся:  
\- Вы что, из тех безумных, которые утверждают, будто у животных есть душа?  
\- Майенн создала все живое из своего пламени. И нас, и этого ската, - твердо ответила Силана. - Если душа есть у человека, то и у него.  
\- Понятно. Фанатичка. Нет, я не продам вам ската, идите, не отвлекайте. Мне еще нужно будет найти загонщика, чтобы помог избавиться от этой туши, - он отмахнулся от нее, поудобнее перехватил плеть.  
Силана снова заступила ему дорогу, прежде, чем поняла, что делает:  
\- Я дам вам пятьдесят эйров. Это все деньги, что я могу предложить, никто не даст вам так много за издыхающего ската.  
\- Безумная фанатичка, - сделал вывод Каро. - Кидаетесь под плеть, разбрасываетесь деньгами, - потом он отстранился и словно бы посмотрел на нее по-новому. Будто ощупал цепким, слишком внимательным взглядом. - Скажите, а вы алая или белая жрица?  
Силана чувствовала себя раздетой под этим слишком пристальным, жестким взглядом. И не могла выдавить из себя ответ.  
\- Интересно, - заметил Каро. - Действительно интересно. Значит, алая. Вы участвовали в войне?  
\- Да. Не думала, что это так заметно.  
Он пожал плечами:  
\- Если знать, куда смотреть. Вы воевали под Клоа Лиата? Может быть, были на восточном фронте?  
\- Я была повсюду, - тихо отозвалась она.  
Он задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по рукояти плети, склонил голову набок, рассматривая Силану с легким любопытством:  
\- Отряд Гийома, верно?  
Силана вздрогнула, пытаясь понять, как он узнал, и Каро пожал плечами:  
\- Не удивляйтесь, не так много отрядов, в которых служили алые жрицы и которые притом перебрасывали по всей боевой линии. Я просто назвал самый знаменитый, ваш командир все-таки легенда.  
Да, Силана знала, чем прославился командир Гийом, и это до сих пор иногда снилось ей в кошмарах.  
\- Знаете, что, - предложил вдруг Каро. - Оставьте деньги себе. Я отдам вам ската в обмен на услугу. Не так давно в объятья государства попал... крайне интересный человек, к которому, увы, приходится применять деликатные меры. Я сам запытал бы его до смерти, но, к сожалению, у господина очень богатые и влиятельные друзья.  
\- Я не стану использовать пламя, чтобы издеваться над человеком, - как могла твердо ответила ему Силана. - Никогда.  
\- Поверьте, - Каро поморщился, - если бы мне требовалось над ним "издеваться", я справился бы и без вас. Мастеров по этому делу хватает. Просто сходите со мной на встречу. От вас ничего не потребуется кроме как присутствовать. Взамен я отдам вам ската и прямо сейчас волью в него кровотворное зелье.  
\- Зачем вам это? Что изменит мое присутствие? - спросила Силана.  
Скат скулил обреченно, так что приходилось напрягать слух, чтобы расслышать.  
\- Может быть, и ничего. В конце концов, я рискую только скатом, который и без того скоро сдохнет, - ответил Каро. - Соглашайтесь, обещаю вам, не будет никаких раскаленных клещей или палачей в кожаных передниках. Просто уютная комната и обычный разговор.  
Она чувствовала, что он недоговаривал что-то, понимала, что не могло все быть настолько просто, но скат умирал. И Каро ведь действительно не просил ее даже использовать пламя. Без пламени она была обычной женщиной, никто не узнал бы ее, не разглядел бы в ней жрицу.  
\- Обещайте мне, что не потребуете от меня ничего большего.  
\- Обещаю, просто будьте рядом.  
Силана знала, что совершает ошибку, и все равно ответила:  
\- Я согласна. Дайте скату зелье.  
  
После зелья скат поднялся на две ладони над полом, все еще тихо подвывая время от времени. Силана сидела рядом, тихо шептала, что теперь все будет хорошо - скаты улавливали человеческую интонацию, успокаивались, когда чувствовали, что им не желают зла.  
Она думала, что Каро уйдет, но он остался - пододвинул к себе один из тяжелых ящиков со сбруями и уселся сверху, закинув ногу на ногу, будто ждал чего-то, хотя пойти к человеку, к которому он собирался привести Силану, они договорились вечером.  
Она все время отвлекалась на Каро, его пристальный, спокойный взгляд заставлял ее непроизвольно напрягаться.  
Силана думала о том, что нужно было найти Рейза и Дженну, предупредить их - наверное, они ее искали - и все равно оставалась на месте. Она пряталась, боясь, что придется объясняться, и того, что Дженна поняла правду и весь спектакль с поцелуем был нелепым и напрасным.  
Молчание - душное, тяжелое, нарушаемое только тихим, безнадежным присвистом ската - тяготило, и Силана наконец не выдержала, спросила:  
\- За что вы его так?  
Каро равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Из-за него сорвалось важное для меня дело. Я был зол. Просто выпустил пар.  
Это живое существо. Вы собирались засечь его насмерть, - хотелось ответить Силане, но Каро бы просто ее не понял.  
\- Вы страшный человек, - тихо заметила она, и его это рассмешило. У него был красивый смех:  
\- Не сомневайтесь. Но не потому, что я чуть не убил ската. Когда я злюсь, я могу слишком увлечься, и тогда действительно становлюсь, - он сделал короткую паузу, улыбнулся мечтательно, - неприятным.  
Силана протянула руку, мягко погладила ската по краешку плавника там, где плеть его не задела:  
\- Я думала, государственный агент не может позволить себе... увлекаться.  
\- Может, если компенсирует свои недостатки другими достоинствами, - Каро не обиделся, усмехнулся и оглядел ее с ног до головы. - Я всегда представлял вас иначе.  
Силана рискнула посмотреть на него снова, осторожно заметила:  
\- Вы не знали обо мне. Как же вы могли меня представлять?  
\- Я достаточно слышал об алых жрицах, - он усмехнулся краешком рта. - Никогда бы не подумал, что вы способны ради животного кинуться под плеть.  
Значит, вы ничего о нас не знаете, - хотелось ответить Силане.  
И все, что вы слышали - это только часть правды.  
Но это было бы грубо и глупо, злить государственного агента.  
Кажется, Каро собирался еще что-то спросить, но их прервали.  
\- Ну и какого Ирбиса здесь происходит? - Рейз зашел в стойло, оглядел израненного ската, Силану и Каро. - Ты опять вся в крови. Мы с Дженной с ума сходим, пытаясь тебя найти.  
Каро смотрел на него с искренним интересом, и Силана подумала, что нужно вмешаться, сказать что-нибудь, но она не успела:  
\- А госпожа Байрнс обязана вам что-то объяснять? - с искренним любопытством поинтересовался Каро.  
"Нет, - подумала Силана. - Пожалуйста, только не отвечайте..."  
\- Госпожа моя жена, - угрюмо сказал Рейз. Ей захотелось спрятать лицо в ладонях и никогда не показываться людям.  
Каро даже несколько смешался:  
\- Жена?  
\- Да. Могу показать брачный договор. Мы как раз от магистрата, - едко добавил Рейз.  
\- Вы вышли замуж за собственного гладиатора? - неверяще уточнил Каро у Силаны. - Смелый поступок.  
\- Это... тайная свадьба, господин Каро.  
\- О которой ваш муж рассказывает первому встречному? Вашей тайне недолго оставаться тайной.  
Кажется, Рейз все-таки смутился:  
\- Я просто волновался за Силану.  
Порой она даже не могла поверить в то, что слышала. Неудивительно, что он проболтался Дженне. Может быть, Рейз вообще был неспособен хранить секреты.  
\- Что здесь произошло? - его смущение продлилось недолго, потому что скат тихо заскулил снова, и Рейз перевел взгляд на него.  
\- Я услышала, что скату плохо и пришла, - поспешно сказала Силана. - Простите, у меня не было времени предупредить.  
Ей хотелось узнать, что он сказал Дженне, рассказал ли правду или продолжил врать. Но спросить при Каро она не могла.  
\- Ты хотела вылечить ската? - с сомнением поинтересовался Рейз.  
Каро фыркнул в голос, как будто его искренне забавляла вся ситуация, и пояснил сам:  
\- Госпожа захотела купить ската. Мы обговорили условия, и я согласился отдать его в обмен на услугу.  
\- Какую услугу? - Рейз бросил на Силану один быстрый, почти осторожный взгляд, а потом уставился на Каро с подозрением.  
Тот рассмеялся:  
\- Другую услугу. Мне просто хотелось бы, чтобы алая жрица встретилась с моим другом. Обычный разговор, ничего большего.  
Силана боялась, что Рейз спросит: зачем вам алая жрица? Но он промолчал, кивнул Силане и ответил только:  
\- Понятно. Если нужна помощь, можешь на меня рассчитывать. Мне надо предупредить Дженну, а потом я могу найти повозку, чтобы отвезти твоего ската домой. Его вообще можно переносить? Или лучше заплатить загонщику и пусть лечится здесь?  
Силана почувствовала к нему безотчетную благодарность.  
\- Я заберу его домой. Кровотворное уже подействовало, это не опасно. А там я могу за ним ухаживать, - она бросила быстрый взгляд на Каро, боясь, что он возразит, но тот промолчал. - Простите, что заставила волноваться.  
Рейз поморщился:  
\- Я тоже перегнул. Ты можешь делать, что хочешь. Только хотя бы предупреждай, мы с Дженной правда волновались, - он хмыкнул и добавил. - У нее много вопросов, на которые я понятия не имею, что отвечать.  
\- И неудивительно, - спокойно заметил Каро. - У вас с женой очень своеобразные отношения. Раз уж вы обещаете ей, что она может на вас рассчитывать.  
\- Вам кажется это... странным? - осторожно спросила его Силана.  
\- Разве муж не должен помогать своей жене без всяких обещаний? Вы и так должны знать, что можете на него рассчитывать, - он отмахнулся. - Впрочем, может быть, я просто напрасно ищу двойное дно. В конце концов, меня это не касается. Просто сходите со мной к моему другу, и можете не сомневаться, от меня о вашей "тайной" свадьбе никто не узнает.  
  
***  
Рейз умел признавать собственные ошибки, и теперь отчетливо понимал, что зря позволил Дженне прийти к магистрату. Нужно было отговориться, соврать, что Силана против, но теперь жалеть уже было поздно.  
Отчасти он даже радовался, что та купила этого дурацкого ската, - нашла же время волноваться о животных - но, по крайней мере, можно было вернуться к Дженне, сказать, что ситуация очень срочная и снова отправить ее экипажем домой, так ничего и не объяснив. Кажется, у Рейза это превращалось в дурную привычку.  
Силана все время, что он разговаривал с сестрой и искал повозку, оставалась в загоне. Выглядели и она, и ее новый скат довольно жутко. И Рейз уже не раз задумывался, как так получалось, что она умудрялась израниться и перемазаться кровью, стоит только отвернуться.  
Наверное, какой-нибудь особый жреческий талант.  
Рейзу не хотелось оставлять ее с Каро - он вообще никогда не доверял государственным агентам. Они жили в каком-то своем мире высокой политики, от которого стоило держаться как можно дальше.  
Интересно, что Каро нужно было от Силаны? С чего вдруг такой интерес к алой жрице?  
Рейз мимоходом подумал, что так и не узнал, чем алая жрица отличалась от белой. Только тем, что не имела права исцелять, кого захочет? Стоило спросить об этом как-нибудь потом.  
Возница на грузовой повозке видимо как-то почуял, что Рейзу нужно срочно и заломил безумную цену, хотя ехать до дома Силаны было не так уж далеко. Не через всю же Силл Арне. Рейз попытался торговаться, но понял, что зря теряет время и плюнул. В конце концов, один раз можно и заплатить.  
Он вернулся в загон, где Силана осторожно пыталась вывести ската из стойла. Тот был еще жив и в сознании - живые они ничего не весили и всегда находились в воздухе - и оставалось только аккуратно направить его в повозку. Сделать это было нелегко, скат полз на расстоянии ладони от земли, очень медленно и издавал тихие плачущие звуки.  
Силана шептала "все будет хорошо", "потерпи, хороший мой" и действовала привычно и на удивление ловко.  
Вот бы она с людьми была такая ласковая.  
\- Помогите, - попросила она Рейза. - Поддержите плавник справа, когда он будет проходить в двери.  
Каро смотрел на них с легким интересом и не двигался с места.  
\- Присоединиться не хотите? - ехидно поинтересовался у него Рейз.  
\- Нет спасибо, - тот отмахнулся. - Предпочту понаблюдать в стороне. Отсюда открывается отличный вид.  
Силана стояла, повернувшись к Каро спиной и низко наклонившись к скату, и когда Рейз понял, о каком виде шла речь, он только покрепче стиснул зубы, чтобы не сказануть лишнего.  
И без того уже наговорил достаточно.  
Перед уходом Силана обернулась, поклонилась Каро:  
\- Всего доброго. Я буду ждать вас вечером.  
\- Оденьтесь в красное, - усмехнулся тот. - Хотя нет, знаете. Пожалуй, лучше я сам привезу вам платье. Мы пойдем к очень интересному человеку. Важно выглядеть солидно.  
\- С размером не ошибитесь, - буркнул Рейз, на самом деле надеясь, что его не расслышат.  
К сожалению, у Каро оказался хороший слух:  
\- Не волнуйтесь. У меня отличный глазомер.  
Да, а еще тяжелая рука, если судить по следам от плети.  
Довести ската до повозки получилось без проблем, а вот затаскивать внутрь пришлось едва ли не волоком. Рейз вспотел, проклял все на свете - в первую очередь упрямую посеченную скотину, и возница надбавил десять пунтов за ожидание. Совсем уже обнаглел.  
В повозке было довольно тесно, Рейзу пришлось вжаться в один угол, а Силане в другой. Скат между ними снова заскулил - звуки были тихие, безнадежные и очень навязчивые, и в конце концов Рейз не выдержал, сказал:  
\- Уймись, все у тебя теперь будет в порядке. Ты попал к жрице, считай, повезло. Через пару дней уже в облаках летать будешь.  
Силана посмотрела на него удивленно и вдруг смущенно улыбнулась:  
\- Спасибо. Вы хороший человек.  
Рейз начинал понемногу ненавидеть это определение.  
\- Еще целуюсь неплохо, - угрюмо ответил он, пытаясь напомнить, что помимо "хорошего человека" он был еще и здоровым, полнокровным мужиком.  
Она перестала улыбаться, отвернулась, и он в очередной раз проклял свой болтливый язык.  
\- Простите. Я увлеклась. Мне стыдно перед вами и вашей сестрой.  
\- А мне нет, - честно ответил ей Рейз. - Мне нравилось тебя целовать, я бы точно не отказался повторить, и я не понимаю всей этой драмы. Если ты хочешь, вот он я, прямо здесь. И нет, это не потому, что я такой "хороший".  
Она бросила на него быстрый, неуверенный взгляд, замерла, словно принимая решение, и Рейз застыл. Ведь она же могла согласиться. Действительно могла. Она же сама хотела.  
Но Силана сказала:  
\- Нет.  
И это бесило до красной пелены перед глазами:  
\- Брезгуешь гладиатором? Недостаточно хорош для благородной госпожи?  
Рейз бы много чего ей наговорил еще. И про то, что, может быть, Каро ей нравился больше? И что во время поцелуя ее как-то не смущало, что Рейз ее гладиатор. И про то, что он всегда без проблем мог найти себе десяток таких как Силана. Покрасивее и сговорчивей.  
Но она попросила:  
\- Перестаньте.  
Попросила так, будто ей действительно было больно, и Рейз заткнулся. Он думал, что они так и поедут до конца в молчании, но Силана в конце концов заговорила сама:  
\- Нас связывает гладиаторский контракт, нам вместе выступать на Арене. Это очень для меня важно. Пусть все останется как есть. Пожалуйста.  
\- Ты - просто моя хозяйка, а я твой гладиатор? Мои желания и мое мнение не учитываются? Ты все решила сама.  
\- Да.  
Рейз усмехнулся и отвернулся первым:  
\- Как будет угодно благородной госпоже.  
  
***   
На ступенях перед домом Силаны ждал Лиам. Стоял, прислонившись к лестничным перилам, попинывал ступеньку и, кажется, мерз. Под глазом красовался роскошный синяк.  
Рейз увидел его первым, когда выбирался из повозки, и подумал, что только этого, вдобавок ко всему остальному, и не хватало.  
Интересно, что щенку нужно?  
Не за реваншем же он и правда пришел?  
Лиам тоже его увидел, без особого энтузиазма махнул рукой в приветствии:  
\- Привет, папаша.  
Нужно было как-нибудь сказать сопляку, чтобы обращался по имени. А еще лучше, чтобы держался подальше.  
Ладно, Лиам был сильнее, Рейз это признавал. В голове, конечно, укладывалось с трудом, но на Арене пацан был великолепен. Неправдоподобно хорош для своего возраста и комплекции.  
Но за ее пределами хотелось просто прямо и безыскусно выпороть его вожжами, чтобы не наглел.  
\- Занят, - бросил ему Рейз, чувствуя какое-то извращенное внутреннее удовлетворение.  
Лиам как-то неуверенно поежился и хмуро спросил:  
\- Да я ненадолго. Что тебе полчаса жалко?  
Рейз даже не стал ему отвечать, заглянул в повозку и сказал Силане:  
\- Давай его сюда, а я подстрахую. Аккуратно только, - скат подергивал плавниками, плыл медленно и когда выползал из повозки, плюхнулся на Рейза почти всей тушей.  
Рейз его едва удержал, побыстрее опустил к земле. Поморщился, когда услышал тихий свист боли.  
\- Ого, - Лиам подошел поближе. - Это что, скат?  
Можно подумать, он сам не видел, что это.  
\- За что ты его так, папаша?  
\- Это не я, - как идиоту пояснил ему Рейз, и подал Силане руку. Помрачнел сильнее, когда она спустилась сама.  
\- Добрый день, Лиам, - Силана коротко поклонилась, посмотрела немного тревожно и устало. - Вас послала госпожа Илана? Боюсь, что сейчас мы немного заняты, если вы не против, подождите, пожалуйста, в гостиной. Я сейчас открою дверь.  
Удивительно, но ее вежливость не казалась издевательской. Она и правда обращалась с Лиамом, будто со взрослым. Пацан даже приосанился, а Рейз почувствовал почти неодолимое желание отвесить ему подзатыльник.  
\- Он может и потом зайти, нам еще со скатом возиться.  
\- Я постараюсь, чтобы это не заняло много времени, - неуверенно улыбнувшись Лиаму, сказала она.  
\- Я могу помочь. У моего отчима был скат, я знаю, как с ними обращаться. Посторонись, папаша, без тебя обойдемся.  
\- Вы испачкаетесь, - осторожно предупредила Силана.  
\- Да ладно, отмоюсь потом. Настоящий мужчина не должен бояться крови. Я всегда готов покрыться ею с ног до головы.  
Удивительно даже: это сопляк вел себя как идиот, а стыдно за него почему-то становилось Рейзу.  
\- Я справлюсь, тетенька. Не волнуйтесь, - после непродолжительного неловкого молчания добавил пацан.  
\- Справлялка отвалится, - пробормотал Рейз, но все равно отошел в сторону. Лиам явно не впервые подходил к скату, действительно управлялся уверенно и ловко, вдвоем с Силаной они затащили того по ступенькам, а потом она долго возилась с замком, пока Рейз не отобрал у нее ключ.  
Проворачивался тот и правда с трудом - стоило бы смазать замок. Да дверь покрасить тоже.  
Чувствовалось, что в доме долгое время никто не жил - его роскошь и богатство потускнели, как драгоценности, покрытые пылью.  
\- Здесь на чердаке есть небольшой загон для ската, - пояснила Силана Лиаму. - Но пока лучше оставить его в гостиной, у камина. Когда они болеют, им нужно...  
\- Тепло. Да, я в курсе. Размести его, а я пока затоплю камин, - пацан на удивление быстро сориентировался в чужом доме, и это тоже раздражало. Раз уж теперь это был и дом Рейза тоже, но Силана не спорила, и приходилось молчать.  
Рейз отошел в сторону, потом отправился искать кухню. Он собирался нагреть воды - все равно раны ската нужно было обмыть.  
На кухне оказалось очень чисто, уютно, стояли на окне ветки рябины и пахло едой. Рейз набрал воды в небольшой котел и долго возился, разводя огонь.  
Из гостиной доносились приглушенные голоса, но слов было не разобрать, и скат больше не свистел.  
Он же не сдох там?  
Рейз поймал себя на том, что прислушивается.  
Вода нагрелась на удивление быстро, и, присмотревшись к котлу, он понял в чем дело - у самого дна был вплавлен едва различимый глиф огня.  
Когда Рейз вернулся в гостиную, Силана с Лиамом сидели возле ската подозрительно близко друг к другу.  
Лиам рассказывал о чем-то, бурно жестикулируя. Кажется, про какой-то поединок, а Силана слушала, вежливо склонив голову.  
\- Понимаешь, как обидно, - закончил Лиам. - Я же правда его победил. Все видели. А потом у них будто память отшибло, и со мной снова обращаются как с ребенком.  
\- Ты и есть ребенок, - буркнул Рейз. Сколько там Лиаму было? В лучшем случае четырнадцать.  
\- Да я чуть не размазал тебя по Арене, папаша! Постыдился бы!  
\- Я победил.  
\- Обманом!  
Ну да, не самым благородным способом. Но на Арене и таким было место. Рейз выжил, и ни о чем не сожалел.  
\- Что со скатом? - тот висел на расстоянии ладони от пола перед камином и больше не стонал.  
\- Он уснул, - пояснила Силана. - Спасибо, что нагрели воды. Я принесу чистое полотно и обработаю раны. Лиам, я считаю вас взрослым, - она посмотрела на пацана серьезно и добавила тихо. - И сейчас вы в гостях. Я могу рассчитывать, что вы станете вести себя достойно?  
Рейз ожидал, что сопляк начнет язвить в ответ, но Лиам только кивнул:  
\- Не волнуйся. Я тебя понял, Силана, я ничего не сделаю.  
Отлично. Теперь вместо "тетеньки" он называл ее по имени.  
Когда она ушла, Рейз устроился в кресле у камина, посмотрел на пламя - не на пацана же пялиться, действительно. И сделал вид, что сидит один.  
Если Лиам так хотел с ним поговорить, он мог начать свой разговор первым.  
Молчание затягивалось, тяжелое и однозначно неловкое, а Рейз прокручивал в голове детали вчерашнего поединка. Он все делал правильно, Лиам просто оказался сильнее. Злиться было не на что.  
\- Она у тебя хорошая, - прочистив горло, наконец неуклюже начал Лиам. - В смысле, Силана.  
Можно подумать, он мог говорить о ком-то еще.  
\- Кажется, я ей понравился.  
\- Даже не надейся, - разочаровал его Рейз. - Она просто вежливая. А вообще-то гладиаторов не любит. Мы для нее недостаточно благородные.  
\- У меня мама аристократка. Так что это только ты для нее недостаточно благородный, папаша.  
Пнуть бы его от души. Или второй фингал подарить, чтобы пацан стал похож на енота.  
Рейз терпеть не мог енотов.  
И Лиама.  
\- Во-первых, меня зовут Рейз. Просто чтобы ты знал. Можешь не называть меня по имени, потому что я все равно не собираюсь с тобой общаться. Во-вторых, не важно, о чем ты хочешь попросить, я тебя сразу скажу - нет.  
\- Но ты даже не знаешь...  
\- Нет, - с нажимом повторил Рейз, чувствуя извращенное удовольствие от того, что мог так просто отказать.  
\- Я хотел предложить повторный бой. Сегодня вечером, ну или сейчас, мне не важно, - быстро, чтобы он не успел вставить следующее "нет" произнес Лиам.  
\- Все еще нет.  
\- Боишься меня?  
Рейз посмотрел на него с жалостью. Можно подумать, у него хватило бы страху бояться всех, кто сильнее. Особенно детей.  
\- У тебя просто слишком поганый характер, - пояснил он. - Мы не на Арене, я не стану с тобой больше драться. Иди домой.  
Лиам оглядел его паскудным взглядом, криво усмехнулся:  
\- Боишься. Иначе бы согласился. Да ладно тебе, это будет тренировочный поединок. Ничего я тебе не сделаю. Мне, конечно, нравится кровь, но не совсем же я больной.  
\- Тебе бы в палачи податься, - ласково посоветовал ему Рейз. - С такой любовью к крови.  
\- Ненавижу палачей. Они все мясники безмозглые, которым лишь бы издеваться над слабыми, а я режу только сильных. Слабых просто побеждаю. Ты должен был стать первым, кого бы я убил.  
Вот же идиот мелкий.  
\- Мама тебе не говорила, что убивать плохо? - с преувеличенным любопытством поинтересовался Рейз.  
\- Мама говорила, что это у меня в крови. Это потому, что я сын Торна.  
Он произнес это с гордостью, а Рейз подумал, что аристократы все поголовно сумасшедшие.  
Мама Лиама в том числе.  
\- Нет, я не стану с тобой драться, - повторил Рейз. - Иди домой. Никогда не возвращайся.  
\- Или что? - ухмылка у пацана была такая, что ее невероятно хотелось стереть кулаком.  
\- Или мы позовем городскую стражу, и ты сможешь лично объяснить палачу-дознавателю, какой тот безмозглый мясник.  
Рейз, к счастью, был значительно старше сопляка и умел решать проблемы, не хватаясь за меч. Лиам, видимо, понял, что Рейз говорил всерьез, потому что тут же перестал ухмыляться:  
\- Ладно, давай без стражи. Разберемся как мужики. Просто устроим тренировочный поединок. Я же не прошу о большем.  
"Мужики", надо же.  
\- Ты и этого не получишь.  
\- Тебе что, правда не хочется взять реванш? Я же размазал тебя по Арене!  
\- Я все равно победил, - усмехнулся в ответ Рейз.  
\- Это не считается!  
Но, видимо, это считалось, раз уж Лиам прибежал на следующий же день за повторным поединком.  
Вернулась Силана с чистым полотном в руках и тревожно оглядела их с ног до головы, будто была уверена, что они все-таки подрались в ее отсутствие, и теперь искала новые синяки.  
\- Спасибо, что подождали, - тихо сказала она. И Рейз устало потер переносицу:  
\- Я вроде как теперь живу тут. Поэтому никуда не собирался.  
\- Она это мне, па... Рейз, - поспешно исправился Лиам в последний момент. - Обращайся, Силана. Я всегда готов тебе помочь. Хочешь, и раны твоему скату обработаю?  
Он пригладил волосы, приосанился, выпятил тощую грудь. Рейзу снова стало за него отчаянно стыдно.  
Силана, кажется, ничего не заметила. Устало улыбнулась:  
\- Спасибо. Просто побудьте рядом, с остальным я справлюсь сама.  
Лиам немедленно передвинулся к ней вплотную. Как он там говорил про Силану? "Хорошая", да?  
Пацан времени зря не терял. Это было бы даже мило, если бы не бесило так сильно.  
Рейз даже подумал, что это какой-то особый талант, почти чародейская способность: рядом с Лиамом напрочь отказывал здравый смысл. Оставалось только желание пнуть посильнее.  
Силана открыла небольшой флакон с зельем, который Рейз не заметил поначалу, вылила содержимое в горячую воду и принялась промывать раны ската. Тот пришел в себя, снова заскулил жалобно и принялся изворачиваться, избегая ее рук.  
Лиам уверенно и решительно прижал его плавник и вдруг заговорил:  
\- Да ладно тебе, ну потерпи, что ты как маленький. Вот увидишь, лучше же станет. Это хорошее зелье, Силана тебя мигом вылечит.  
Звук его голоса почему-то успокаивал ската, и Силана с благодарностью кивнула:  
\- Спасибо.  
Она действовала привычно и быстро, будто не впервые. Хотя, наверное, если у ее семьи раньше были скаты, ей действительно доводилось их лечить. Ну и летать, конечно.  
В детстве Рейз мечтал о таком - задирал голову вверх, смотрел на парящие в воздухе силуэты, на аристократов-наездников и думал, что ради возможности оказаться в небе стоило даже записаться в государственные агенты.  
Но потом он стал старше, и детская мечта как-то перестала казаться важной. И скаты стали просто скатами - летают и летают.  
Он никогда раньше не видел их так близко.  
\- Они любят, когда люди к ним обращаются, - сказала вдруг Силана. - Что-то в нашем голосе звучит для них как музыка.  
\- Ага, - поддакнул Лиам. - А еще внимание любят, и сладкое. Гаррет, - это скат, который был у отчима - когда я приходил с сахаром чуть ли не вертикально становился, и хвостом выписывал. Он вообще был очень умный. Жаль, когда отчима убили, Гаррета пришлось продать.  
Силана бросила на него быстрый осторожный взгляд:  
\- Сожалею о вашей потере.  
Рейз верил, что она говорила искренне, но звучало все равно как будто Силана читала по написанному.  
\- Да, мне тоже, - Лиам помрачнел, потом мотнул головой и усмехнулся. - Жизнь продолжается, и в ней полно всякого хорошего. Я не унываю.  
Да, он действительно не унывал. Хотел изрезать и поубивать как можно больше людей на Арене, но не унывал.  
\- Силана, - Лиам подался к ней ближе - еще чуть-чуть и залез бы на нее верхом. Рейз едва справился с желанием оттащить пацана назад. - А можно мне сегодня подраться с Рейзом? Нам бы это было очень полезно. В целях тренировки.  
Вот же погань мелкая!  
\- Нельзя, - прежде, чем Силана успела бы согласиться, отрезал Рейз. - С кем тренироваться я решаю сам. И я тебе уже сказал, что нет.  
\- Понятно, - Лиам тяжело вздохнул, отвернул лицо и преувеличенно понурился. - Мне постоянно отказывают. У меня совсем нет друзей, никто не хочет со мной разговаривать.  
Во имя всех богов, не могла же Силана и правда на это купиться.  
Она посмотрела на Рейза с легкой укоризной.  
\- Даже не думай, - предупредил он. - Нет, я не стану драться с этим малолетним ушлепком. Неудивительно, что у него нет друзей, с таким-то поганым характером.  
Силана неловким движением сцепила и расцепила пальцы, осторожно заметила:  
\- Мне кажется, вы несправедливы к Лиаму. Он предложил мне помощь и вел себя достойно.  
Да, пока она была рядом.  
\- Но это вам решать, - продолжила она. - Лиам серьезно ранил вас вчера, наверное, через такой опыт нелегко переступить.  
\- Плевать мне на "такой опыт", - разочаровал ее Рейз. - Пацан просто мне не нравится. Да, он сильнее, я не идиот, могу признать очевидное, но сейчас мы не на Арене и его способности ничего не значат, - он повернулся к сопляку и пояснил то, что и так должно было быть всем очевидно. - Ты можешь размахивать мечом как мастер, как твой папа Торн, да хоть как сам бог войны. Мне все равно. Когда мы не деремся, мне важно только, что ты за человек. А ты маленький капризный урод, который не может пережить, что ему съездили по морде. Ты ничему не научился со вчерашнего дня, и меня ничему не научишь. "Очень полезно", - с усмешкой передразнил он, видя, как вытягивается у Лиама лицо. - Мне полезно сменить режим тренировок и гладиаторскую школу. А тебе очнуться и понять наконец, что мечом настоящего уважения не завоюешь. Разве что у таких же идиотов, как ты.  
Лиам смотрел на него потрясенно, как будто никто не говорил ему ничего подобного раньше.  
\- То есть... я недостаточно "хороший", чтобы с тобой драться? - неверяще спросил он после недолгого молчания. - Мне полагается ради тренировочного поединка выслуживаться тут перед тобой? Обалдеть просто! Я таких высокомерных, как ты, папаша, в жизни не видел. Знаешь что? К Ирбису тебя!  
\- Ну так иди, если что-то не нравится, - предложил ему Рейз. - Тебя никто не звал и не держит.  
\- А вот и уйду! Сам потом жалеть будешь!  
\- Я? - Рейз не поверил своим ушам.  
\- Хватит, - твердо и серьезно сказала Силана. Скат под ее руками дернулся и снова заскулил. - Перестаньте. Я думаю, вы оба ведете себя как дети. Лиам, если вы хотите устроить настоящий тренировочный поединок, мы можем назначить его через две недели или через месяц, чтобы у Рейза было время подготовиться, но не сегодня. Рейз, вы... просто постарайтесь больше не унижать гостей в моем доме.  
"Он первый начал", - мог бы сказать ей Рейз, но не рискнул.  
\- Мне что, две недели ждать, чтобы побить его в ответ? - спросил Лиам. - Силана...  
\- Вы можете этого не делать, - тихо ответила она. - Но раньше устраивать бой бессмысленно. Рейз, - мягко обратилась она. - Подумайте сами, насколько это может быть полезно. Если через две недели вы все еще будете против поединка, мы откажемся.  
Рейз вдохнул, выдохнул. Вспомнил, каким Лиам был на Арене, насколько сильнее казался. Трезво оценил разницу. И ответил:  
\- Три недели. А там посмотрим.


	7. Chapter 7

Предупреждение: Дальнейшие главы небечены, за что я ужасно извиняюсь. В них выжили ошибки и неправильная пунктуация.

***  
Рейз был уверен, что, получив желаемое, Лиам уйдет, но тот остался торчать при Силане и помогать со скатом. Она вежливо слушала разглагольствования сопляка о жизни и Арене, о пути гладиатора - Рейзу было стыдно за каждое слово, но он заставлял себя молчать - и время от времени сдержанно улыбалась. Лиам снова расцвел, видимо, от того, что его хоть кто-то слушал, и выглядел так, будто собирался поселиться в их гостиной.  
\- А когда он выздоровеет, можно мне будет на нем полетать? Раз уж я помогал его лечить? - сказал вдруг он, когда закончилась очередная история о его очередной победе.  
Решимость Рейза молчать и не вмешиваться дала трещину:  
\- Нельзя, - отрезал он. - Помощи от тебя было немного, явно недостаточно, чтобы тебе дали полетать.  
\- На самом деле, - осторожно заметила Силана. - Я не против, просто у этого ската серьезные раны, и он ослаблен. Даже если я смогу его исцелить, в ближайшую неделю ему лучше не подниматься с человеком.  
\- Но через неделю-то можно? - Лиам широко улыбнулся Рейзу, разве что язык не показал.  
\- Если вам позволит госпожа Илана.  
То есть она готова была пустить на ската чужого пацана, который чуть не убил ее гладиатора, но Рейзу предложить полетать даже не подумала?  
\- Тетенька не любит, когда я летаю, - помрачнел Лиам. - К своим скатам меня даже не подпускает. Я больше года уже не был в небе. Знаешь, как это тяжело?  
\- Какая трагедия, - ехидно заметил Рейз.  
\- Тебе не понять, - отмахнулся пацан. - Но Силана другая. Она меня пожалеет.  
\- Мне действительно жаль, Лиам, но без разрешения госпожи Иланы я не могу пустить вас к скату. Вы ее гладиатор.  
Рейз впервые испытал к Илане Серн искреннюю благодарность. Хоть у кого-то хватало мозгов держать сопляка в узде. Ну, или хотя бы пытаться.  
\- Ну, Силана... Пожалуйста, это очень для меня важно. Я буду тебе во всем помогать. Хочешь, даже этого твоего Рейза потренирую? Еще могу у тебя в доме убираться, и готовить. А тетеньке мы просто не скажем, я лицо платком замотаю, никто и не узнает, что это я летал.  
\- Вы же понимаете, что я не могу, - тихо и серьезно ответила она. - Не просите меня, пожалуйста. Мне тяжело вам отказывать.  
\- Правда? - обрадовался Лиам, а Рейз в очередной раз удивился, как у него все было просто. - Ну хорошо, пока можешь не соглашаться. Скат-то все равно еще не выздоровел. А покушать есть что-нибудь? А то поздно уже, я проголодался.  
Рейзу даже стало интересно, был ли у наглости Лиама вообще предел.  
\- Простите, - смущенно ответила Силана. - Мне стоило самой предложить. Рейз, вы не могли бы подогреть ужин для Лиама? В котелке у печи есть мясная похлебка.  
\- А может он лучше дома поест? - мрачно поинтересовался Рейз. - Вечереет, его, наверное, хозяйка уже хватилась.  
\- У меня после обеда свободное время. Потренируюсь и могу делать, что захочу, - ответил ему Лиам. - Никто меня не хватится.  
Не удивительно, что у Лиама полдня было свободных. Скорее всего, с таким характером и взглядами на жизнь, окружающие пытались сплавить его подальше в каждую свободную минуту. Рейз их понимал, но греть ужин сопляку все равно не хотел:  
\- Я гладиатор, а не кухарка.  
\- Пожалуйста, - мягко попросила Силана, и ему стало стыдно.  
\- Ладно, но себе я тоже подогрею. Я тоже гладиатор, тоже голодный и тоже помогал.  
Рейз из принципа не собирался отдавать всю еду Лиаму.  
\- Я не стала бы морить вас голодом, - легко согласилась Силана. - Конечно, ешьте. Я посижу со скатом.  
\- Может, поешь с нами? Тебе самой бы питаться почаще.  
Она благодарно улыбнулась - и Рейз в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли о том, какая красивая у нее была улыбка - но ответить не успела.  
Раздался быстрый, какой-то отрывистый стук в дверь - слишком решительный для обычного гостя, и сразу же дверь отворилась.  
Дэмену Каро, видимо, никто не объяснял, что так просто вламываться в чужие дома не полагалось, даже если дверь была незаперта. Настроение Рейза, и без того не самое безоблачное, испортилось окончательно.  
\- Добрый вечер, госпожа Байрнс, - Каро коротко поклонился. - Боюсь, у нас срочная смена планов. Мой друг попытался в спешке выехать, и нам нужно отправиться к нему как можно скорее. Бросайте все и идемте.  
\- Погодите, мне нужно хотя бы... - она неловко поднялась, одернула платье. Каро даже не дослушал ее до конца:  
\- Некогда.  
Рейзу на миг показалось, что Каро бы за руку поволок Силану к двери, если бы она не пошла сама.  
\- Мы полетим на моем скате, иначе не успеем.  
\- Дай ей хоть плащ накинуть, - возмутился Лиам.  
\- Потерпит как-нибудь. Здесь не очень далеко.  
\- Эй, мужик, - Лиам поднялся, с угрозой положил руку на рукоять меча. - А ты не перебарщиваешь?  
Рейзу не нравился Лиам, искренне не нравился, но все же не настолько, чтобы дать пацану сцепиться с государственным агентом:  
\- Уймись, - вмешался он. - У Силаны уговор с господином агентом. Когда вы вернетесь?  
\- Через несколько часов, - на ходу отозвался Каро и обернулся к Силане. - Шевелитесь, каждый миг на счету.  
\- Рейз, покормите Лиама, - еще успела выговорить она, а потом за ними закрылась дверь.  
Лиам брезгливо передернулся:  
\- Ну и что ты за мужик? Твою хозяйку куда-то уводят, а ты сидишь и даже не пытаешься ничего сделать. Позорище. Она там замерзнет, наверное. Этот мудак ей даже плащ надеть не дал.  
Рейз криво усмехнулся:  
\- Ничего. Каро ее согреет.  
Лиам поморщился и отмахнулся:  
\- Мордой он не вышел, ее греть, - а потом оглядел Рейза с любопытством. - Тебе что, и правда наплевать?  
\- Да.  
Нет, но на самом деле Рейз не собирался говорить этого вслух.  
\- Силана может делать все, что захочет, - добавил он.  
Лиам фыркнул:  
\- Ну да. Она же не твоя жена, отчитываться не обязана.  
Он явно ждал, что Рейз ответит: "Не моя" или "Конечно, не жена". Но Рейз вдруг вспомнил договор и поцелуй у магистрата. А потом молчание затянулось, и отвечать стало поздно.  
Лиам смотрел на него огромными глазами, приоткрыв рот и просто воплощал собой восхищенное недоверие:  
\- Да ладно?!  
Рейз подумал, что просто не сможет объяснить этого Силане.  
  
***  
Скат Каро - новый скат Каро - был крупным и угольно-черным. Он покорно ждал у крыльца, хотя обычно скатов не принято было оставлять так, и мягко шевелил плавниками. Седло на нем - обычное, двухместное - было отмечено княжеским знаком, перевязь поводьев стелилась по стылой, покрытой инеем земле.  
\- Забирайтесь вперед, - бросил Каро. - Так будет удобнее.  
\- Но... я не знаю, куда лететь, - осторожно заметила Силана, приближаясь к скату. Тот не отпрянул, покорно ждал, пока на него сядут. Должно быть, ему приходилось часто менять ездоков. Обычно скаты привыкали к одному-двум хозяевам.  
\- Я сам буду править. Вы невысокая, обзор закрывать не будете.  
Седло оказалось удобным, явно предназначалось для длительных перелетов, но было сложно разместиться на нем в платье. Силана завозилась, и Каро забрался следом, помог ей устроиться и прижал ее к себе.  
Она напряглась непроизвольно, едва не отпрянула, и он усмехнулся:  
\- Расслабьтесь. Я не собираюсь распускать руки. Помочь вам завязать ремни?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Я знаю, как это делается.  
Силана давно не летала - около полугода, и даже сама не осознавала, как соскучилась по этому чувству - невесомости, мягкости окружающего воздуха.  
Скат поднялся плавно, будто в воде плыл, и движение едва ощущалось.  
Каро взял курс на княжеский дворец.  
Было холодно и спокойно, как это часто бывало в небе. Силана скоро начала мерзнуть, и Каро натянул на ее плечи плащ, запахнул спереди. Сразу стало теплее.  
Лететь оказалось действительно совсем недолго, скат был быстрым. Каро приземлился на небольшую белую платформу причала, еще на подлете принялся срывать с себя страховочные ремни. Силана последовала его примеру.  
\- Сюда, - он быстро соскочил на площадку причала, быстрым шагом направился к мостику, ведущему в одну из башен княжеского дворца. - Поторопитесь, нам обязательно нужно успеть.  
Силана замешкалась, не знаю, можно ли оставлять ската вот так, даже не привязав поводья, и Каро окрикнул:  
\- Да оставьте вы его, ничего с ним не случится. Идемте!  
Стража узнавала Каро в лицо, его и Силану пропустили без досмотра, не спросив знака. Лестницы в этой башне были узкими, неудобными, с угловатыми грубыми ступеньками. Каро с Силаной спустились на четыре пролета вниз к массивной дубовой двери, обитой железом.  
Каро постучал, и приоткрылось крохотное зарешеченное окошко, кто-то - вероятно стражник - придирчиво оглядел Силану и спросил из-за двери:  
\- Почему она вся в крови?  
Ей немедленно захотелось прикрыться. Оправдаться: "это не человеческая кровь. Я просто пыталась помочь скату".  
\- Тебе какое дело? - резко ответил Каро. - Открывай, пес. Мы спешим.  
Дверь отворилась. Силана почти физически чувствовала, как неприветливо и с подозрением смотрел ей в спину стражник.  
Каро провел ее по коридору вперед, потом свернул направо и уверенно постучал в ближайшую дверь - четыре коротких стука, потом пауза и еще два.  
\- Войдите, - прозвучал мягкий незнакомый голос с заметным аравинским акцентом. Человек за дверью не спросил, кто пришел, и это показалось Силане странным.  
Каро распахнул дверь:  
\- Добрый вечер, господин Энай. Ждете кого-то?  
Человек - высокий, стройный аравинец в дорогом дорожном костюме, вздрогнул и побледнел:  
\- Каро?  
Он чуть повернулся, и Силана увидела краешек ожога на шее.  
А потом Энай заметил ее. Его глаза расширились, стали совершенно прозрачными, полными ужаса. Он отступил назад.  
Было бы легче, если бы он закричал. Но он не кричал, и его шепот резал больнее ножа:  
\- Арра. Арра-э. ...Нигхья тэ арра.  
Силана едва понимала по аравински, но эти слова она знала.  
"Нет. Не может быть. Тебя нет".  
Во рту стоял неистребимый и отвратительный запах пепла.  
И Силана самой себе казалась полной дурой. Конечно, Каро привел ее поэтому. Чего еще она ожидала?  
\- О, я смотрю, вы рады госпоже Байрнс, - Каро широко улыбнулся, втолкнул ее в комнату, и закрыл дверь.  
Энай смотрел на Силану не отрываясь, и его страх - такой плотный, что его можно было ощутить, потрогать руками - наполнял комнату.  
\- Соберитесь, Энай, - преувеличено ласково обратился Каро. - Обратитесь к гостье как подобает, пока она не разозлилась.  
\- Стэрра... дэ наягха?  
"Как вы узнали?"  
\- Это моя работа. Знать о вас то, чего не знает даже ваша мама. Садитесь, поговорим. И вы, госпожа Байрнс, тоже садитесь. Пока от вас требуется только присутствовать.  
Энай вздрогнул, прочистил горло и заговорил на их языке:  
\- Зачем... зачем вы привели сюда стратью?  
"Стратья". Черная.  
Силана стиснула пальцы так, что ногти впились в ладонь.  
Так аравинцы называли алых жриц во время войны. Потому что всегда, когда они видели Силану, она была покрыта сажей с ног до головы. Липкой и невыносимой копотью, которая остается, если сжечь человека заживо.  
\- Пока просто поприсутствовать, - ответил Каро. - Вы влиятельный человек, не могу же я просто сжечь вас в княжеском дворце?  
Потом он рассмеялся и добавил:  
\- А она может.  
Замолчите, - хотелось сказать Силане. - Я не стану. Я ни за что не стану этого делать.  
Но горло перехватило, и не получалось выдавить даже звука.  
И казалось до слез смешным, что Каро пытался кого-то Силаной напугать. Разве он не видел, что она сама вот-вот могла рассыпаться?  
Почему-то Энай не смеялся, и руки у него дрожали так сильно, что это было заметно даже со стороны.  
\- Сядьте, - приказал ему Каро. - И вы тоже, Силана. Никто не выйдет из этой комнаты, пока я не скажу, что можно.  
Силана на ватных ногах добрела до кресла, села, чувствуя себя чужой в собственном теле. Хотелось заползти внутрь, сжаться в точку, и чтобы снаружи не осталось ничего - только мертвая и бессмысленная оболочка.  
Энай устроился в резном кресле напротив, стиснул пальцами подлокотники. Ему было страшно, лицо будто выцвело до серого - это было заметно, чародейские светильники в комнате горели ярко и мягко.  
\- Вы ничего не можете мне сделать, - сказал он Каро, и голос у него почти не дрожал. А Силана смотрела на этого человека и думала, что он сделал. Воевал ли и где?  
Хотя, конечно, воевал. Если он узнал в ней алую жрицу с первого взгляда.  
Он видел Силану на поле боя, видел ее достаточно близко, и он боялся.  
Ее замутило.  
\- Мне и не потребуется ничего с вами делать, - отмахнулся Каро. - Ваш страх все сделает за меня. Знаете, я могу сделать так, что вы будете видеть госпожу Байрнс каждый день. Утром, в обед, вечером. Она поедет с вами куда угодно по настоянию князя и для вашей же безопасности.  
Он блефовал, Силана искренне на это надеялась. Ведь не мог же Каро действительно...  
\- Она пальцем вас не тронет, - ласково продолжил он. - Но каждый миг, каждое крохотное мгновение вы будете вспоминать, как больно жжется ее пламя. Как страшно гореть. Вы будете чувствовать каждый шрам, каждый ожог. Будто с вас сдирают кожу, и даже сон не станет спасением, потому что снова вернутся кошмары. Как часто вы спите спокойно, друг мой Энай? Сможете ли заснуть вообще, если алая жрица будет рядом?  
Каждое его слово ввинчивалось внутрь гвоздями, и Силана почему-то боялась, что закричит. Хотя это был смешной и дурацкий страх - на самом она не могла выдавить из себя ни звука.  
Даже, чтобы попросить его перестать.  
\- Стратта эн тер рьярра, - добавил по аравински Каро.  
"Возмездие — это колесо" - старая поговорка, которую Силана уже слышала несколько раз. Возмездие - колесо, которое катится за тобой. Но ты останавливаешься, а оно нет.  
"Ниарда дэ лунта" - "Беги пока не выбьешься из сил".  
Шаг за шагом по струне вперед.  
Энай вдруг рассмеялся хрипло и страшно, закрыл лицо руками и спросил что-то на своем языке - что-то, чего Силана не разобрала. Смех напоминал рыдания.  
Каро ответил тоже на аравинском - высшим слогом, который Силана не понимала.  
Энай молчал долго, спрятав лицо в ладони, и Каро не торопил его.  
А потом аравинец завыл - протяжно и безнадежно. И Силана вздрогнула, сердце гулко и заполошенно заколотилось в груди.  
Нет. Прекратите.  
\- Каро, - кое-как выдавила Силана. Что же она хотела попросить? О чем сказать?  
Каро поднял руку, и она промолчала. И в тишине звенел только тихий и протяжный вой Эная.  
Силана понятия не имела, как воет попавшее в капкан животное. Но люди, попавшие в капкан, выли именно так.  
В конце концов Энай замолчал, убрал руки от лица и выдавил одно единственное слово:  
\- Да.  
Каро повернулся к Силане, кротко кивнул:  
\- Благодарю вас, госпожа Байрнс. Подождите меня снаружи, у выхода на причал. Это не займет слишком много времени.  
  
***  
За дверью накатила слабость, такая всепоглощающая, беспросветная, что Силана и сама удивилась, как удержалась на ногах. Не хотелось никуда идти и ничего делать. Тошнило.  
Она оперлась о стену, побрела к ступенькам и принялась подниматься - тяжело, медленно, как старуха. Она поднималась долго, вышла на причал - стража не пытался ее остановить. Видимо, покровительство Каро имело для них силу.  
На причале дул ледяной ветер, обнимал стылыми ладонями.  
Скат висел в воздухе, косил на Силану черным глазом.  
Она рассмеялась, сама не зная почему, громко, так как очень редко себе позволяла, а потом подошла к краю и посмотрела вниз.  
Если бы она прыгнула, никакое пламя не помогло бы ей, не спасло бы.  
Это было бы красиво и быстро. Или же Силана каким-то чудом не умерла бы сразу, и лежала бы переломанная - смерть присела бы рядом, рассказывала бы сказки перед последним, самым долгим, самым счастливым сном.  
Прости меня, Госпожа моя в Пламени. Прости за эти мысли.  
Перед глазами стояло лицо Эная и звучало в ушах "стратья".  
Стра-тья.  
Черная.  
Так смешно, что Силана думала от этого отмыться, оставить это позади.  
Как будто сажу с рук и лица - сложно, не за один раз, но даже сажа оттиралась.  
Силана сделала полшага вперед, застыла на самом краю - ее мог бы подтолкнуть ветер, всего одним сильным порывом. В Силл Арне осень часто дули ветра.  
И все же что-то держало. Силана и сама не знала что.  
Но все равно отступила от края до того, как смогла бы упасть. Зябко потерла руки.  
Очень хотелось разрыдаться, выплеснуть из себя черноту и безнадежное, уродливое понимание, что лучше не станет. И все надежды, что мирная жизнь вылечит, позволит снова быть счастливой - обман и неготовность принять правду.  
Дома ждал раненый скат, который нуждался в помощи, и мирная жизнь - кошмары по ночам, Рейз, с которым Силана была связана, Парная Лига, ненависть Калеба.  
Силана смотрела вдаль, на покрытые инеем стрельчатые крыши домов Силл Арне, на шпили и причалы для скатов, на Чародейскую Башню.  
Пошел снег - первый настоящий снег в этом году, мягкий и пронзительно белый. Он сыпался с неба как пепел, кружился в воздухе.  
Силане даже не было холодно, и время не имело значения. Сколько она так простояла? Может быть, совсем недолго, может быть час.  
Воздух звенел и леденил легкие изнутри.  
А потом на причале появился Каро.  
Он подошел быстрым шагом, дернул Силану к себе, и накинул на нее плащ:  
\- Вы в своем уме вообще? Насмерть замерзнуть хотите?  
Силана рассмеялась, потому что и правда ведь - глупо и весело - жрица Майенн, которая замерзла бы насмерть.  
Огненная жрица.  
Ледяные мертвые угли.  
\- Я ненавижу вас, - тихо сказала она. Признание далось легко, естественно. - Больше вас я сейчас ненавижу только себя.  
\- Не драматизируйте, - Каро принялся растирать ее руки, ладони. Не было сил даже отстраниться. - Если бы знали, что творил этот Энай, вы бы поберегли чувство вины.  
\- Если бы вы знали, что делала я, вы никогда не смогли бы до меня дотронуться.  
Он не отстранился:  
\- Я же говорю, не драматизируйте. Я прекрасно знаю, что вы делали. Это моя работа. И если вы думаете напугать государственного агента, вам придется найти кого-нибудь моложе и впечатлительнее.  
\- Вы отвратительный человек.  
\- Я знаю. Идемте, я отвезу вас домой.  
  
***  
Почему-то обратный путь показался Силане дольше. Может быть, Каро просто больше никуда не торопился, может быть, действительно выбрал другой путь. Она смотрела вниз, на город и не различала ни кварталов, ни улиц. Все казалось одинаково серым и не трогало.  
Весь мир был укрыт безразличием и тишиной. Было ясно, холодно и на удивление звездно.  
Каро заставил ската опуститься не к порогу, как в прошлый раз, а на старый, шаткий причал, который располагался над домом.  
Скат послушно завис в полуметре от площадки, и Каро спрыгнул первым, положил на ската руку для устойчивости:  
\- Почему причал в таком плохом состоянии? Предпочитаете чародейские экипажи?  
Должно быть, он тоже видел в ней богатую женщину, как и Рейз. Все-таки Каро знал, что Силана участвовала в Парной Лиге.  
Кажется, кроме нее там ни одна хозяйка не страдала от бедности.  
\- Просто хожу пешком, - не хотелось ни врать ему, ни объяснять ничего. - Вам пора.  
\- Вы выгоняете государственного агента? А как же обязательная чашка чая? - кажется, он развеселился. И в ответ на его веселье, абсолютно неуместное, накатила ненависть. Черная жгучая ненависть за то, что Силане пришлось вспомнить. За то, что Каро разбил ее иллюзии.  
\- О, вот так-то лучше, - похвалил он. - Вам не идет этот образ забитой овечки. Вы же жрица Майенн, должно в вас быть хоть что-то огненное. Просто вспомните, о таких как вы, слагали легенды. Враги боялись вас, рассказывали страшные истории по ночам. Вас ждали в каждом из наших городов - благословенный огонь, огонь, который сожжет аравинскую заразу. Этим нужно гордиться, а не прятать голову в пепел. Сколько людей вы спасли?  
Он говорил, а ее ненависть пропала так же мгновенно, как и появилась, потому что он не понимал. Совершенно ничего не понимал, это было глупо и немного жалко:  
\- Все, что я помню о войне, Каро, это отчаянное желание, чтобы кто-нибудь спас меня. Но этого так и не случилось. Знаете, а теперь, после сегодняшнего вечера, я даже не верю, что осталось, что спасать.  
Она никогда не позволяла себе говорить так прямо, всегда боялась - задеть, обидеть. Оскорбить.  
А теперь вот и страха не было.  
Все осыпалось как шелуха.  
Каро вдруг посерьезнел, будто убрал маску и позволил проступить своему настоящему лицу:  
\- Но вы здесь, вы живы. И дальше можете быть кем захотите. Шаг за шагом, если вы действительно хотите жить мирно, вы уйдете так далеко, что война потеряется из виду.  
Она тоже так думала, когда вернулась. Но она ошибалась.  
И встреча с Энаем показала это очень наглядно.  
\- Но, если вы хотите уйти, действительно хотите уйти от себя прежней, - серьезно продолжил Каро. - Вам придется выкинуть все лишнее. Вы не можете носить с собой каждый пожар и каждое пепелище. Прямо сейчас, не ожидая, что они исчезнут сами по себе. Не важно, какими были ваши действия - стоит ли ими гордиться или винить за них себя. Они не дают вам идти вперед. А значит, их придется оставить.  
Он говорил правильно, и так, как мог бы сказать ей командир Гийом. Он был мастером оставлять ненужное за спиной.  
И все слова Каро не имели никакого смысла:  
\- Я все эти годы куда-то иду, - призналась Силана. - Шаг за шагом вперед. У меня больше не осталось сил.  
Каро вздохнул, подошел вплотную, почему-то возникла странная мысль, что он ударил бы Силану. И она даже не стала бы защищаться. Хотя зачем ему?  
\- Женщины, - фыркнул он, и вдруг подхватил ее на руки. Легко и привычно, будто каждый день это делал. - Вечно драматизируете самые простые вещи.  
\- Что вы делаете?  
\- Разве не очевидно? Несу вас вперед, раз уж вы не можете сами сделать и шага.  
  
***  
Кое-как, но Рейзу все-таки удалось отбрехаться от Лиама. К счастью, никаких доказательств у пацана не было, и можно было все его догадки списать на слишком богатое воображение.  
Подумаешь, не ответил ему Рейз вовремя. Рейз вообще не хотел с ним разговаривать.  
И каким это образом ему пришла в голову мысль о жене?  
Немного напрягал тот факт, что мысль была правильная. Что-то слишком много вокруг развелось людей с чрезмерно развитой интуицией.  
Как бы Рейз ни распинался, кажется, Лиам все еще что-то подозревал, но потом удалось заткнуть ему рот едой. Пацан был очень просто устроен, и как только перед ним появилась тарелка, кто на ком женился стало неважно.  
После ужина Рейзу все-таки удалось его выгнать, хоть сопляк и умудрился выпросить себе перед уходом добавки. Ел он на удивление много. Куда только влезало?  
Но в конце концов, сопляк ушел, пообещав заскочить завтра - Рейз сказал ему, чтобы не приходил, но Лиам точно пропустил это мимо ушей - и Рейз остался один в пустом доме.  
Ощущение было жутковатое. За окном выл ветер, висел у очага иссеченный скат, и Рейз чувствовал себя какой-то суеверной женой-наседкой всегда, когда ловил себя на мысли, что ждет возвращения Силаны.  
Потом где-то наверху послушался шум и тяжелые мужские шаги - одного человека. Кто-то спускался по лестнице.  
Рейз нахмурился, взял кочергу из камина, взвесил в руке - оружие осталось в комнате, но с одним человеком, если это был не маг, можно было справиться и так.  
Кто бы это ни был, но он не пытался скрываться, шаги звучали отчетливо.  
Рейз аккуратно выглянул из-за украшенного каменной лепниной угла.  
По лестнице, держа Силану на руках, спускался Каро.  
Рейз поймал себя на мысли, что даже не удивлен.  
Он отставил кочергу в сторону, подошел быстрым шагом, выискивая на Силане новые раны, но не нашел.  
\- Что с ней?  
\- Женская драма, - ответил Каро и протянул Силану ему.  
Она вздрогнула, попыталась встать на ноги, но Каро не пустил.  
\- Со мной все в порядке. Господин Каро, поставьте меня, пожалуйста.  
\- Вы жаловались мне, что не можете сделать и шагу, теперь лежите и терпите, - потом он усмехнулся Рейзу. - Забирайте. Я устал, а она тяжелая.  
Вовсе она была не тяжелая, Рейз уже держал ее раньше, вряд ли она успела сильно откормиться за два дня.  
\- Рейз, пожалуйста, - устало попросила Силана, когда он взял ее на руки и перехватил поудобнее.  
\- Я не стану спорить с государственным агентом, - ответил он, хотя на самом деле ему просто нравилось ее держать.  
\- Мудрое решение, - усмехнулся Каро, а потом посерьезнел и снова посмотрел на Силану. - Сейчас вы не в себе, и разговаривать с вами не имеет смысла. Я приду позже, мне есть, что вам сказать.  
\- Не приходите, - попросила она. - Я не хочу вас видеть.  
\- Не отказывайтесь сразу. Отдохните, придите в себя. Мы поговорим потом.  
\- Госпожа сказала, что не хочет, - угрюмо заметил Рейз.  
\- Если госпожа не передумает, повторит мне это позже, - Каро поморщился. - Да, и покормите ее. Она выглядит так будто вот-вот свалится.  
\- Зачем ее кормить? - ехидно спросил Рейз. - Она же и так тяжелая.  
Каро фыркнул:  
\- Чтобы у нее были силы ходить самостоятельно.  
Он не стал задерживаться, махнул рукой на прощанье и ушел, а Рейз так и держал Силану на руках, молча.  
\- Хоть вы меня поставьте, - попросила наконец она. - Я очень устала, Рейз. Пожалуйста.  
\- Я отнесу тебя на кухню. Поешь, потом будешь ходить сама.  
Видимо, у нее действительно не было сил спорить, потому что она ничего не ответила. И снова у Рейза возникло ощущение, что Силана отдалилась, будто ее покрывала невидимая плотная пелена, сквозь которую никто не мог ее коснуться.  
Еда, после того, как Рейз второй раз грел ее для Лиама, еще была теплой, и оставалось только положить в тарелку.  
Силана безразлично сидела за столом, смотрела в серые с редким просверком красного угли в очаге и казалась призраком. Она была очень бледной, и под глазами залегли глубокие тени.  
\- Тебе надо поспать, - сказал Рейз.  
\- Я не могу, - ответила она. - Нужно посидеть со скатом. Скоро закончится действие кроветворного, а повторные дозы можно давать только разбавленные. Лучше быть рядом, если ему станет хуже.  
\- Да плевать на ската, ты сама вот-вот свалишься.  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - она посмотрела Рейзу в глаза, и он едва не вздрогнул - в неверном свете старого чародейского светильника, взгляд у Силаны был мертвый. - Я очень дорого заплатила за этого ската. Я не могу позволить ему умереть.  
Что-то случилось с ней, вдруг понял Рейз. Что-то случилось, и дело было не в усталости. И тут же он мысленно обозвал себя идиотом, потому что конечно, случилось. Чем он вообще думал? Каро принес ее на руках, она даже идти не могла самостоятельно.  
Мог ли ее кто-то... обидеть?  
Каро отвез ее к своему "другу" и говорил, что просто для разговора. Но Рейз знавал достаточно ублюдков, которые разговаривать с женщиной могли только, чтобы оказаться у нее между ног. А если им отказывали, не чурались использовать силу.  
От мысли, что Силана могла столкнуться с кем-то подобным, внутри поднималась красная, неодолимая волна бешенства, и хотелось просто орать и крушить все подряд.  
Рейз рассматривал ее, выискивал следы - синяки на коже, новые пятна крови - но ничего не было. Силана просто сидела так, словно из нее выкачали остатки жизни.  
\- Что случилось? Каро что-то тебе сделал?  
Она рассмеялась вдруг - громко, истерично и совершенно неожиданно. Рейз вздрогнул, потому что никогда не думал, что Силана может смеяться так. Так надломлено.  
Она склонилась над столом, плечи ее затряслись, и Рейзу показалось, что она вот-вот разрыдается, а потом - он это увидел даже со стороны. Силана взяла себя в руки.  
Замерла, низко склонив голову, с шумом втянула воздух, и ответила - тихо и глухо:  
\- Простите. Это усталость. Каро прав, я не в себе. Мне нужно к скату, простите.  
\- Погоди, поешь хотя бы, - он потянулся взять ее за руку, удержать. Она отдернулась. - Почему? - спросил Рейз. Что переменилось? Еще несколько часов назад все было в порядке. И она позволяла ему дотрагиваться.  
Силана встала, оправила платье, каким-то бессмысленным, будто бы неосознанным жестом - словно украдкой вытирала руки от грязи.  
Но она хотела Рейза. Еще в обед целовала его у магистрата, и не важно, что Силана говорила потом. Все ее слова, ее решение держаться в рамках не отменяли того, что она чувствовала.  
Она перевернула руки ладонями вверх, посмотрела на них и вдруг произнесла ровно и очень четко, так что невозможно было ошибиться:  
\- Знали бы вы, как сильно я ненавижу себя, когда до вас дотрагиваюсь.  
Он даже не понял, сколько раз ни вспоминал потом, так и не смог понять - как это вышло. Просто изнутри поднялась волна бешенства, заволокла мир красным, и Рейз толкнул Силану назад. Завалил ее на столешницу, вздернул руки над головой, вклиниваясь коленом между ног.  
Он никогда, ни с одной женщиной ни вел себя так. Даже с последними шлюхами.  
И ему никогда еще так сильно не хотелось сделать женщине больно.  
Силана смотрела на него совершенно пустым, равнодушным взглядом и молчала. Не вырывалась, не просила ее отпустить. Она даже не боялась.  
Рейз отдернулся так быстро, что едва не упал.  
Злоба пропала, как и не было, и нужно было что-то придумать, сказать и объяснить. Как будто это можно было как-то объяснить.  
\- Силана...  
Она медленно выпрямилась, тяжело, будто старуха.  
Следы у нее на запястьях - следы от пальцев Рейза - горели красным.  
\- Идите спать, Рейз. Я посижу со скатом. Доброй ночи.  
  
***  
Всю ночь Силана просидела в гостиной. Несколько раз скату становилось хуже, зелье переставало действовать, и приходилось разводить и давать новую дозу. Их нельзя было пить так много, и всякий раз Силана рисковала.  
Скат хотел жить, дышал с присвистом и время от времени косил на нее усталым взглядом.  
Она развела огонь посильнее, смотрела на пламя, и чувствовала себя так, как чувствовала на войне – усталой, измученной. Как будто уже завтра утром снова нужно было собираться и куда-то идти, не понимая до конца куда и зачем, не рассуждая.  
Рейз долго сидел на кухне и только глубокой ночью пришел в гостиную.  
\- Силана, я хотел...  
Он смотрел виновато, немного нерешительно, и, если бы у Силаны были силы чувствовать хоть что-то она, наверное, сказала бы, что все в порядке.  
\- Рейз, идите спать, - ответила она, получилось слишком тихо и голос шелестел. – Я вас очень прошу. Эти дни были очень тяжелыми, я не могу сейчас с вами разговаривать.  
Он открыл рот – возразить, сказать что-то еще и промолчал. Потом прочистил горло и виновато отвел глаза:  
\- Помощь нужна? Я могу что-нибудь сделать?  
\- Да. Уйдите.  
Это действительно ей бы помогло.  
Рейз ушел, Силана прислушивалась к звукам его шагов на лестнице, думала о всякой ерунде, чтобы не уснуть, планировала, что сделать завтра. Нужно было купить корм для ската, заплатить за дом, узнать про следующий поединок в Парной Лиге. Поесть и помолиться, в конце концов, чтобы быстрее восстановить пламя.  
Силана смотрела в огонь и вспоминала: детство с Калебом, парад войск, когда она отправилась на войну, первого умершего у нее на руках человека - она так и не запомнила его имени.   
Командира Гийома.  
Когда он понял, что ему необходима алая жрица, он выбрал нескольких солдат, подговорил их пробраться в шатер Силаны. Обычно она спала с другими жрицами и медиками, но в тот раз все были заняты при раненых, она осталась одна.  
Ее разбудили грубые мужские руки, и страх - безотчетный, инстинктивный. Кто-то отвесил ей оплеуху, в ушах зазвенело. Кто-то рассмеялся, рванул ворот ее платья вниз - ткань разорвалась с треском и Силана услышала смешок.  
Кто-то навалился на нее, дернул ноги в стороны.  
И сквозь страх пробилась одна единственная мысль, отчаянная, отравленная: нет!  
А потом было пламя, и кто-то выл, громко, по-животному.  
И командир Гийом стоял и смотрел на нее - привычно спокойный, собранный и абсолютно равнодушный. Тогда она не понимала: зачем? Почему вы так со мной поступили.  
Потом он сказал: "Отлично, оно все-таки может сжигать".  
И ей все стало ясно.  
И она много раз потом думала - если бы ей удалось сдержаться, перетерпеть - могло ли все случиться иначе?  
Хотя, должно быть, командир Гийом просто нашел бы другой способ. Он бы что-нибудь придумал - он никогда не отступал. И поэтому им так восхищались, так боялись его и ненавидели. Все, и свои, и чужие. И Силана в том числе.  
Даже странно, он сам ни разу ее не тронул, для него она всегда была просто инструментом, и все же ни одного человека Силана ни разу не боялась так сильно.  
А когда Рейз толкнул ее, она не почувствовала ничего. Ей вспомнилось мимоходом, как она стала алой жрицей, когда он навалился сверху. И о его взгляд - злой, бешеный, казалось, можно было порезаться. Кому-то еще. Какой-нибудь другой женщине - способной на полноценный страх и на полноценную жизнь.  
Теперь он чувствовал себя виноватым, хотел поговорить. Наверное, если бы не Парная Лига, если бы не мамин дом, Силана разорвала бы контракт и постаралась бы больше никогда не видеться с Рейзом. Он стал бы еще одним воспоминанием - неприятным и болезненным, еще одной ошибкой в длинной череде ошибок.  
Скат задремал к рассвету, и Силана рискнула вернуться в комнату - совсем ненадолго. Она помолилась Майенн, спустилась на кухню и заставила себя поесть. Очень хотелось спать, но пока было нельзя, и она вернулась в гостиную.  
Время тянулось медленно, и хотелось хотя бы отвлечься на книгу, но в доме их было совсем немного - только те, которые Силане дарили в детстве. С тех пор, как вернулась, она даже не брала их в руки, боялась - сама не знала чего: запачкать? Разочароваться?  
Это были книги, подаренные мамой и Калебом, осколки той далекой и счастливой жизни, которая теперь навсегда осталась в воспоминаниях.  
Через пару часов проснулся Рейз, спустился к ней. Он замер в дверях, посмотрел нерешительно, а потом сказал:  
\- Я тренироваться. Нужно что-нибудь?  
\- Нет, - Силана пожала плечами. - Хотя... если вас не затруднит, купите мне, пожалуйста, какую-нибудь книгу. Любая подойдет, только не о войне.  
Он нахмурился:  
\- Книгу? - потом отвел взгляд и кивнул. - Понял. Принесу. Тебе бы поспать, а не сидеть с книгами.  
\- Вы знаете, что я не могу уйти.  
\- Я вернусь с тренировки и подменю тебя. Ничего не случится с твоим скатом. Выжил же он как-то вчера вечером.  
\- Вчера вечером я давала ему полноценное зелье. Теперь можно только разбавленное. Идите, Рейз, пожалуйста. Даже если вы меня подмените, вы все равно не знаете, что делать, если ему станет хуже.  
\- Если ему станет хуже, я позову тебя, - он помолчал, подбирая слова, а она хотела только, чтобы он ушел побыстрее и оставил ее в покое. - Силана... я больше ничего не сделаю. Даю слово. Тебе не нужно меня бояться.  
Она посмотрела на ската, бессмысленно протянула руки к огню - почему-то очень мерзли кончики пальцев:  
\- Я никогда вас не боялась. Я просто не хочу, чтобы вы сейчас были рядом. Я занята, а вам нужно тренироваться. Идите.  
Он не стал больше ничего ей говорить и ушел.  
Через час скату снова стало плохо, но давать ему зелье больше было нельзя - даже разбавленное, и Силана сидела и беспомощно смотрела, ожидая, что он умрет.  
Его дыхание становилось все реже, прерывалось со свистом, перемежалась короткими стонами.  
И в конце концов, Силана не выдержала - зачерпнула те жалкие остатки пламени, что успела восстановить, отдала скату, чувствуя, как накатывает слабость и понимая, что ничего бы это не изменило.  
Эти капли пламени могли только облегчить боль - на мгновения, на пару вдохов, ничтожно коротких, бессмысленных, но скат все равно посмотрел на нее, и показалось, что в умных черных глазах проскользнула благодарность.  
А потом, Силана даже не поверила поначалу, скату стало лучше - совсем немного, но выровнялось дыхание, и через час он снова уснул. И она поняла, что вопреки всему, он выживет.  
Силана смотрела на него, и почему-то очень хотелось плакать. От облегчения или от мысли о том, что хоть что-то теперь случилось правильно. И самую капельку от страха - что теперь нужно было заботиться о ком-то кроме себя. О ком-то, кто полностью от нее зависел.  
Через несколько часов вернулся Рейз - усталый, взмокший, он улыбался пока не увидел Силану снова. Потом на его лице опять появилось то виноватое, неуверенное выражение, которое она уже понемногу начинала ненавидеть.  
\- Я ополоснусь и подменю тебя, - после едва уловимой, напряженной паузы сказал он. - Тебе действительно нужно поспать.  
Она не ответила, и он ушел наверх.  
Все сильнее накатывала сонливость, тепло от очага убаюкивало, и, наверное, Рейз был прав. Нужно было подняться в комнату, поспать. Силана и сама не понимала, почему оставалась в гостиной.  
Рейз вернулся - посвежевший, в поношенной удобной одежде. Наверное, так ему нравилось ходить дома. В руках он держал лоскутное покрывало, сжимал в пальцах так, что костяшки побелели.  
\- Я могу тебя отнести, если ты сильно устала, - сказал он и добавил поспешно. - В смысле, в покрывале. Я не дотронусь даже случайно, обещаю. Силана...  
Ему не шла беспомощность. И неуверенность не шла тоже.  
Силана безразлично кивнула, просто чтобы не спорить. Тем более, что Рейз был прав.  
\- На кухне еще осталась еда. Вы можете брать все, что захотите.  
Она попыталась подняться, пошатнулась, едва не упала. Пламя, которое она отдала скату - даже те жалкие крохи - полностью опустошили.  
Рейз вдруг оказался рядом, поддержал, неловко пытаясь не касаться, загораживаясь этим дурацким покрывалом.  
\- Силана? Силана, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да. Простите, - она подняла руку, потерла глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
Рейз подхватил ее на руки:  
\- Я только отнесу тебя до кровати. Обещаю, я ничего не сделаю.  
\- До комнаты, - ответила она. - Я не хочу, чтобы вы заходили внутрь.  
Интересно, что он подумал бы увидев ее постель? Ее алтарь.  
Ее пустую, бедную комнату и походный плащ.  
Нужно было купить одеяло, и хотя бы соломенный тюфяк.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Рейз.  
Он держал Силану крепко и очень аккуратно. И она думала, как это глупо, что в последнее время все только и делали, что носили ее на руках.  
Он ошибся с комнатой, остановился возле закрытой двери, не зная, что Силана жила дальше по коридору.  
\- Не сюда, - тихо сказала она. - Моя комната последняя, угловая.  
Рейз посмотрел на нее в ответ очень внимательно, будто это что-то для него значила, что Силана жила не рядом - хотя на самом деле так она хотя бы могла быть уверена, что его не разбудят ее кошмары.  
\- Хорошо.  
Он отнес ее в конец коридора, осторожно поставил на пол, придерживая сквозь покрывало - старое, с любовью и мастерством сшитое из разных кусочков ткани на аравинский манер. Только ткани были другие, какие предпочитали здесь, в княжестве.  
Рейз заметил ее взгляд, смутился:  
\- Извини, схватил первое, что под руку попалось. Не подумал, что тебе может не понравиться, - и вдруг добавил. - Его Джанна сшила, давно, еще до болезни.  
\- Спасибо, что помогли. Идите.  
\- Может, тебе дверь открыть?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы видели мою комнату.  
Когда он хмурился, в уголках губ появлялись складки, заставляли Рейза казаться старше.  
\- Позови, если что-то понадобится. Я приду.  
Силана покачала головой:  
\- Вы не услышите, здесь толстые стены.  
Он окинул ее долгим взглядом, кивнул и ушел, больше не пытаясь спорить. И Силана только тогда рискнула открыть дверь в свою комнату, зашла внутрь, держась за стену.  
Стена показалась ей ледяной.  
Силана кое-как устроилась на ящиках, накрылась плащом - ткань пахла дымом, и уснула, едва подумав, что нужно было запереть дверь.  
  
***  
Ей снова снился командир Гийом. Он шел сквозь пепел и пламя, залитый красным с ног до головы, и Силана боялась его больше, чем войны и того ужаса, что творился вокруг. Она лежала в грязи, в саже и копоти и не могла подняться.  
"Я тебя отнесу", - сказал Гийом и протянул к ней руки.  
Силана проснулась с криком.  
Горло болело, в комнате было холодно, и сердце после кошмара заходилось отчаянным стуком.  
Силана кое-как поднялась, чувствуя, как болит все тело. На запястьях остались синяки - почти черные следы от пальцев Рейза. Захотелось стереть их, смыть как грязь.  
Усталость не прошла, просто затаилась, заползла поглубже в тело, как в привычный, знакомый дом.  
Кровь ската на платье засохла, побурела, Силана сняла его, замочила его в надежде отстирать, и ополоснулась в ванной сама. Вода была ледяной, обжигала кожу, и отрезвляла. Загоняла усталость еще глубже, туда, где Силана почти уже и не ощущала ее.  
Нужно было одеться, спуститься вниз, проверить, как там скат и Рейз. Может быть, приготовить еще поесть на завтра.  
Силана расчесала волосы, не глядя в зеркало, оделась и одернула рукава, чтобы они закрывали синяки. Сделала глубокий вдох.  
_Госпожа моя в пламени, будь со мной в час страха и в час радости. Прими меня в огненные ладони, чтобы я прошла сквозь холод и боль, укрытая твоим теплом._  
Она спустилась вниз, в доме было неестественно тихо, но все равно почему-то очень отчетливо ощущалось чужое присутствие.  
Рейз сидел у очага, подтянув кресло поближе к скату, и читал. Мягкая книга в потертой обложке с немного кривоватой гравюрой в его руках казалась игрушечной. Отсветы огня ложились на страницы и окрашивали их алым.  
Рейз почувствовал взгляд Силаны, оторвался от чтения, нахмурился, пристально ее рассматривая:  
\- Как ты? Помочь спуститься по лестнице?  
\- Не нужно, я сама. Скат в порядке?  
Нужно было узнать у Каро его имя или придумать новое, но пока это могло подождать.  
\- Спит, но дышит вроде нормально. Я сделал для тебя чая, и еще мяса приготовил. Будешь?  
Он спрашивал осторожно, как будто опасался чего-то.  
\- Все в порядке, вы не обязаны ничего для меня делать, - она чуть повернула руку, синяки на запястьях напомнили о себе, и Силана неловко натянула рукав пониже.  
Рейз проследил взглядом за ее жестом и помрачнел.  
\- Мне нужно с тобой поговорить, - он встал, освободил ей кресло.  
\- Рейз…  
\- Это не займет много времени. Пожалуйста.  
Может быть, действительно стоило его выслушать, просто чтобы ему стало легче. Она сама не понимала, почему так хотелось отказать.  
Рейз даже не сделал ничего непоправимого. Он не ударил, не полез срывать с нее одежду. Он одумался и остановился сам.  
Силана села в кресло, снова одернула рукава платья:  
\- Хорошо. Что вы хотели мне сказать?  
Он опустился на пол у ее ног. Совсем близко, если бы Рейз хоть немного подался вперед, он коснулся бы ее колена. И молчание, заполненное тихим потрескиванием поленьев в очаге и свистом ветра за окном, было напряженным и бессмысленным.  
В конце концов, он раздраженно взъерошил волосы, сделал глубокий вдох, словно никак не мог на что-то решиться, и заглянул Силане в глаза:  
\- Знаешь, меня к тебе тянет. Постоянно, еще с той дурацкой первой встречи. Я все время представляю, что мог бы до тебя дотронуться. Хотя кого я обманываю, просто дотронуться мне точно было бы мало. Если бы ты позволила, если бы сама захотела.  
Она слушала, не перебивая, и ей совершенно нечего было на это ответить. Разве что:  
\- Я понимаю.  
Хотя ничего она не понимала, ни зачем это бессмысленное признание, ни как закончить этот тяжелый, никому не нужный разговор. Рейз хотел, чтобы она простила, а Силана не злилась, ни в чем не обвиняла. И внутри было просто тихо и пусто.  
\- А я не понимаю, - вдруг честно признался он. – Не знаю, что на меня нашло и в каком бреду. Я никогда, ни разу в жизни не поднял на женщину руку. Ни одной не давал повода себя бояться. А теперь я даже не знаю, как попросить у тебя прощенья. Такое вообще прощают?  
\- Вы ничего не сделали. Просто разозлились, действовали, не подумав, - она говорила, и голос шел откуда-то из глубины. Будто сама Силана была где-то внутри, и тело ее превратилось в трубу, передавало слова.  
\- Я не имел права так поступать.  
\- Я не злюсь.  
\- Почему?  
Наверное, она с самого начала ждала чего-то подобного, так и не смогла заставить себя поверить, что заслуживает другого обращения. Достаточно ненавидела себя в тот момент, чтобы принять чужую злость и чужую ненависть как должное.  
И, даже если бы Силана попыталась объяснить это Рейзу, она бы не смогла. Он ничего не знал о ненависти к себе.  
\- Простите. Мне действительно нечего вам ответить. И я не понимаю, что вам нужно. Я не злюсь, ничего от вас не требую, просто прошу быть моим гладиатором в Парной Лиге. Чего еще вы хотите?  
\- Исправить, что натворил, - честно признался он. - Дай мне руку.  
\- Зачем вам это? - она сцепила пальцы, отвернулась к окну и подумала: "оставьте меня в покое. Просто оставьте меня в покое".  
\- Пожалуйста, - когда хотел Рейз мог говорить очень мягко.  
И думал только о том, как все исправить. Хотя исправлять на самом деле было нечего, и, если бы командир Гийом был на его месте, ему даже в голову не пришло бы просить прощения.  
Какая-то уродливая, искалеченная часть внутри Силаны хотела, чтобы Рейз мучился дальше. Чтобы чувствовал себя виноватым и не мог простить, как она не могла простить себя за все, что натворила. Чтобы ему было так же больно, как ей, чтобы он мучился от кошмаров.  
Раз за разом стирал с рук невидимую сажу.  
Чтобы тоже стал... калекой, как Силана.  
Она подумала об этом и рассмеялась. Потому что и правда, насколько же уродливой надо быть, чтобы хотя бы на мгновение пожелать такое. Чтобы настолько потеряться в собственном безумии, в ненависти, и захотеть стащить в эту яму кого-то еще. Кого-то кем Силана искренне восхищалась.  
Рейз смотрел на нее так, словно она его ударила. А Силане в который раз было за себя стыдно.  
\- Простите, - сквозь смех кое-как выдавила она. - Простите, не знаю, что на меня нашло. Конечно, вы можете взять меня за руку. Я ни в чем вас не виню и не хочу, чтобы вы себя винили.  
Она протянула ему ладонь, он коснулся кончиками пальцев, осторожно потянул рукав вверх, открывая синяки.  
\- Это ничего не значит, - сказала Силана. - Вы думаете "как можно такое простить?", потому что ничего не знаете. Но вы не сделали ничего непоправимого. Это просто синяки, это такая ерунда, такая малость.  
Он взял ее запястье в ладони, заглянул Силане в глаза, а потом прижался к синякам губами - так мягко, так нежно. Благоговейно, будто Силана была для него иконой.  
\- Еще ни одна женщина никогда не злила меня так сильно. И ни к одной меня так не тянуло. И ни одной я не был должен так много.  
У него были горячие ладони, и держал он руку Силаны, будто птицу. Касался губами запястья.  
\- Я клянусь защищать тебя и заботиться пока у меня еще есть силы жить и дышать, - шепнул он. - Я клянусь никогда не поднимать на тебя руку, и служить, как и полагается служить гладиатору. Честно и без остатка. Я клянусь, что никогда больше не дам повода себя бояться.  
Он говорил это так серьезно, так честно.  
Она хотела вырвать руку и ударить его.  
\- Я не понимаю тебя, - признал Рейз. - Ты хочешь меня, и ненавидишь до меня дотрагиваться. Оберегаешь и брезгуешь. Я запутался, и я ничего не понимаю. Но я тебе должен, и я все равно буду рядом. Даю тебе слово, ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
\- Мне этого не нужно, Рейз. Мне ничего от вас не нужно, кроме того, чтобы вы просто были моим гладиатором.  
Он снова коснулся ее запястья губами и ответил:  
\- Я знаю. Но это нужно мне.  
  
***  
Скату с каждым часом становилось немного лучше, он проснулся, попил воды. Силана дала ему еще немного кроветворного и сказала, что нужно купить еще корма.  
Рейз сам вызвался сходить за ним. Хотелось сделать хоть что-то полезное.  
Он все никак не мог перестать смотреть на синяки на запястьях Силаны - уродливые темные пятна, которые время от времени выглядывали из-под рукава. Рейз все пытался понять - как, почему настолько потерял над собой контроль. Чем вообще думал и о чем, найти даже не оправдание, хотя бы объяснение тому, что сделал. И не находил.  
"Это мелочь", - сказала Силана. И как же ее воспитывали, что же с ней случилось в прошлом, что она не злилась. Ни в чем не обвиняла.  
"Вы остановились сами".  
Как будто это что-то меняло. Интересно, что бы на ее месте сделала Мелеза?  
Спустила бы с Рейза шкуру, не иначе.  
Хотя Мелеза, в этом он не сомневался, спустила бы с него шкуру и за меньшее, значительно раньше. Да и на Мелезу Рейз не стал бы кидаться, к ней его не тянуло.  
Почему-то вдруг подумалось, что, если бы он подписал контракт с ней, было бы проще. Он бы ненавидел ее, она бы его презирала, не случилось бы ни свадьбы, ни поцелуя, ни стыда за себя.  
Рейз не привык чувствовать себя виноватым. Обычно он просто не делал того, чего можно было стыдиться.  
Хотелось все исправить, ну или хотя бы искупить, пусть не сразу, постепенно, но Рейз понятия не имел, как это сделать. Помогать ей? Достаточно ли было этого?  
Силана говорила, что ей нечего прощать, что она не злится, но, если уж не врать себе, Рейзу мало было того, что она просто не злилась. Он хотел, чтобы Силана посмотрела на него по-новому. Чтобы могла касаться, быть рядом, чтобы привыкла полагаться на Рейза и доверять ему.  
Только, похоже, он сам сделал все, чтобы никто в здравом уме не стал бы ему доверять.  
Лавка, в которой можно было купить корма для ската располагалась сравнительно недалеко, можно было не ехать на рынок, и Рейз этому радовался - учитывая, сколько приходилось в последнее время разъезжать в экипажах, уже стоило задуматься о покупке собственного. Пусть самого простого и дешевого, на большее денег все равно бы не хватило. Хотя теперь, когда понемногу холодало, бар приносил больше. Многие вместо того, чтобы встречаться на улице заваливались посидеть всей компанией в тепле.  
Возле лавки Рейз встретил Лиама.  
И без того не самое радужное настроение, стремительно испортилось окончательно.  
Пацан покупал корм для ската.  
\- Привет, папаша. Гуляешь?  
\- За кормом пришел, - хмуро ответил ему Рейз.  
\- Можешь не разоряться, я уже купил. Я как раз к вам иду, - ну да, он обещался заглянуть накануне. Поселиться он что ли хотел у Силаны дома?  
\- Мы заняты.  
\- Вот я вам и помогу, - обрадовался пацан. - Силана будет рада меня видеть.  
Рейз снова испытал привычное, невыразимое желание съездить ему по смазливой морде.  
\- Силана вымоталась. Ей не до гостей.  
\- Да ты просто бесишься, потому что, когда я рядом она не обращает на тебя внимания.  
Рейз мрачно подумал, что теперь Силана тем более предпочла бы компанию Лиама.  
\- Это и понятно, - продолжил пацан. - Ты уже староват, можешь кончиться в любой момент. А я и моложе и сильнее. Женщины инстинктивно чувствуют, на кого лучше полагаться. Это природа.  
\- Да. Просто пример из жизни животных, - угрюмо ответил Рейз, глядя на него тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Господин, вы либо покупайте, либо не загораживайте проход, - окликнул его сутулый тощий торгаш с обветренным лицом.  
\- Это не я загораживаю, а этот сопляк.  
\- Этот сопляк много места не занимает, - усмехнулся торгаш.  
Лиам усмехнулся:  
\- Поздравляю, папаша, тебя только что назвали жирным.  
\- А тебя тощим сопляком, - в тон ему отозвался Рейз и посторонился, подошел к мешкам с кормами, и повернулся к торгашу. - Повежливее, я все-таки покупатель.  
Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ:  
\- Что будет угодно господину покупателю?  
Рейз слово в слове передал ему то, что сказала купить Силана, потому что сам ничего не знал о кормах для скатов и о том, чем они отличались. Для него все мешки и их содержимое выглядели одинаково - мешаниной из сухих листьев, семян и кусочков фруктов. Рейз раньше думал, что мясо скаты тоже едят, но ничего похожего на мясо в мешках с кормом не было.  
Торговец насыпал нужное количество корма в отдельный мешок, забрал деньги и многозначительно посмотрел на дверь.  
\- А Силана сейчас дома совсем одна? - как бы между прочим спросил Лиам. - Тебе же, наверное, еще куда-нибудь заскочить нужно, а мы бы пока поговорили.  
\- Даже не надейся, - разочаровал его Рейз. - Я не собираюсь оставлять ее с тобой, а ты, если так хочешь быть полезным, можешь дотащить и наш корм до дома.  
\- Обалдеть ты ленивый, папаша, - Лиам смотрел на него даже приоткрыв рот от изумления. - Как ты вообще надеешься меня победить, если даже мешок корма донести до дома не можешь?  
\- Не волнуйся, - ласково ответил ему Рейз. - Я хорошо тренируюсь.  
Лиам недоверчиво хмыкнул, а потом действительно схватился за мешок, взвалил на плечо. Пацан был сильнее, чем выглядел со стороны, но об этом Рейз знал и раньше. Его легко было недооценивать, если подумать, даже Мелеза совершила такую ошибку, хотя вроде бы неплохо знала Илану и давно выступала в Парной Лиге.  
\- Тебе бы школу сменить, - сказал вдруг Лиам. - Если ты хочешь за три недели меня обогнать, со старыми учителями у тебя вряд ли получится.  
Он пожал плечами и добавил:  
\- Ты на самом деле довольно неплохой, мне обычно попадались намного слабее. Но как будто привык барахтаться с новичками и забыл, что потолка не бывает.  
Пацан, конечно, делал правильные выводы - еще бы он ошибался - но это не значило, что Рейзу приятно было слушать его выводы.  
\- Без тебя разберусь.  
\- Ты не спеши отказываться, пока еще не выслушал. Я знаю одну классную школу, тебе бы в ней позаниматься. Тебя могут туда взять.  
\- Что за школа? - с подозрением поинтересовался Рейз.  
\- В которой Грей тренируется, говорят, он сейчас в Парной Лиге один из лучших. Силана же знает его хозяйку, Мелезу? Та могла бы замолвить перед хозяином за тебе словечко.  
Рейз ни разу не видел Грея в бою, но вполне мог поверить, что тот считался одним из лучших. Вот только он совсем не был уверен, что хочет попасть с ним в одну школу. И тем более не хотел просить Мелезу о помощи.  
Когда Рейз с Лиамом вышли из лавки, пацан махнул торговцу рукой на прощанье, и пошел по дороге, ведущей к дому Силаны.  
\- Это и правда отличный вариант. И располагается не так далеко от твоего дома.  
\- Это не мой дом, - угрюмо поправил Рейз, и подумал - как странно, что после вчерашнего, Силана все равно его не выгнала.  
\- Не придирайся к словам. Живешь-то ты все равно там, - он вдруг остановился, широко улыбнулся. - А вы что с Силаной поссорились?  
Интересно, с чего он вообще сделал такой вывод - пусть и в общем-то правильный?  
Или пацану опять его дурацкая интуиция нашептала?  
\- Не надейся, все у нас нормально. Лучше, чем у тебя с ней когда-либо будет.  
\- А морда у тебя, будто любимого щенка похоронил, - Лиам фыркнул. - Папаша, ты бы себя со стороны видел. Тобой только детей пугать.  
\- Ты что-то не пугаешься.  
\- Я не ребенок.  
Рейз смерил его скептическим взглядом и не стал отвечать. Как бы пацан не старался выдавать себя за взрослого, получалось у него неубедительно.  
Некоторое время они снова шли в молчании, Лиам, как ни странно нес мешки с кормом и не жаловался, если уж на то пошло, кажется особо и не перенапрягался. Тот, кто его готовил явно не зря ел свой хлеб.  
Рейз думал о предстоящем поединке, о времени, которое оставалось на подготовку, и о Арене.  
Нужно было сказать Силане, чтобы назначила новый бой. У них еще оставалось их право на вызов, и стоило использовать его с умом.  
Нужно было победить - не сравняться в ничьей, ни чудом выиграть в последний момент, а победить так, чтобы это увидели и запомнили.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал вдруг Лиам, - я поначалу не хотел становиться гладиатором. Драться на потеху уродам в толпе, и чтобы каждый придурок обсуждал, правильно ли я атакую, и какую надо было использовать броню. Дурацкое же занятие. Совершенно бессмысленное. Вот война это по-мужски. Там все по-настоящему. И все зависит от мастерства.  
Когда Рейз был его возраста, он тоже так же думал. Но потом вырос и поумнел.  
\- Можно подумать в войне много смысла. Умирать, потому что какой-то маг в нескольких милях от тебя удачно швырнул заклинание? Или от заразы, потому что у медиков закончились зелья? От случайно стрелы? Не велика цена твоему мастерству.  
\- Ты просто трус, папаша.  
\- Ну да, умереть не тороплюсь.  
Может, Лиам и надеялся Рейза задеть, но у него не получилось. Рейз не стыдился того, что не воевал. И того, что приплатил магистрату за отказ от воинской службы, и того, что остался с Дженной, когда был ей нужен.  
Может быть, если бы война была другой... Но это король напал на Аравин - от собственной жадности и амбиций. Аравинцы просто оказались сильнее, чем он думал.  
Армейские агенты тогда разъезжали по городам с лозунгами "защитим нашу землю", а Рейз думал только о том, что, если бы король не напал первым, не пришлось бы ни от кого защищаться и умирать за чужие ошибки.  
Он вспомнил вдруг разговор Силаны с Оакимом, когда она покупала Рейзу гладиаторскую броню.  
Она говорила, у нее кто-то умер на войне. Рейз хотел спросить ее - кто, как это вышло, но потом все-таки не рискнул. Не захотел напоминать о том, что она потеряла. Да и не имел права, наверное.  
У дома Силаны, напротив входа стоял какой-то мужик. Высокий, широкоплечий, в дорогом плаще. Он показался Рейзу смутно знакомым.  
Мужик смотрел на дверь, но не подходил ближе. Он что, следил за домом?  
Хотя если и следил, то даже не пытался делать этого незаметно.  
Лиам бросил на Рейза быстрый взгляд, с подозрением сощурился:  
\- Знаешь его?  
Рейз мотнул головой:  
\- Впервые вижу.  
\- Ну вот сейчас и познакомимся, - Лиам опустил мешки с кормом на мостовую, подошел к мужику ближе. - Здравствуй, дяденька. Потерялся?  
Мужик спокойно осмотрел его с головы до ног:  
\- Нет.  
\- А похоже. Стоишь, пялишься на чужой дом. Подозрительно как-то. Ты не вор часом? - пацан ухмыльнулся, откровенно нарываясь. Подраться ему что ли захотелось.  
\- Я в своем праве, - так же невозмутимо, с какой-то угрюмой, тяжелой уверенностью ответил тот. Почему-то именно в тот момент Рейз и понял, почему мужик показался ему таким знакомым - тот был неуловимо похож на Силану. Неявно, только если присматриваться, угадывалось нечто общее - разрез глаз, форма губ.  
\- Вы родственник хозяйки? - настороженно спросил Рейз.  
\- Ее брат. Калеб Байрнс, - мужик снова бросил взгляд на дом. Неприязненно передернулся. - Кто вы?  
\- Гладиатор Силаны.  
Что-то было во взгляде этого Калеба - волчье, опасное, что вызывало у Рейза желание схватиться за оружие и не рассуждая рубануть мечом.  
\- Значит, слухи не врали. Она действительно пошла на Арену.  
Он это "пошла" сказал, как выплюнул. Так, что Рейзу моментально захотелось выбить ему пару зубов. Видимо, Лиаму тоже, потому что тот моментально изобразил самую мерзкую ухмылку:  
\- А вы бы, дяденька, почаще с сестрой разговаривали. Может, и слухи бы ворошить не пришлось.  
Калеб оглядел его с головы до ног угрюмым взглядом, посмотрел будто на кусок дерьма, прилипший к подошве, и даже отвечать не стал - повернулся к Рейзу:  
\- Сколько она заплатила вам за контракт?  
Рейзу откровенно не нравилось, ни как он смотрел, ни какие вопросу задавал:  
\- Достаточно, чтобы я за него взялся.  
\- Я могу дать больше, - Калеб не сомневался, предлагал с абсолютной уверенностью, что Рейз не откажет. - Просто назовите сумму.  
Рейз усмехнулся:  
\- С чего вы взяли, что она платит мне деньгами?  
Судя по тому, как изменилось выражение лица Лиама, он зря это сказал. Прежде, чем пацан успел открыть рот, Рейз добавил:  
\- Мой договор с ней не касается посторонних. Даже ее родственников.  
Калеб брезгливо поморщился:  
\- Не думал, что она опустится до такого. Хорошо, предположим, она платит вам... услугами. Я могу дать денег на то, чтобы такие услуги вы покупали у кого-нибудь еще. Более качественные и разнообразные.  
Рейз слушал его и пытался понять, что за дерьмо творилось у Калеба в голове. И у Лиама, если уж на то пошло, если в первую очередь они подумали, что Силана платила собой. Хоть кто-нибудь помнил, что она все еще оставалась жрицей? Даже если ей запрещено было исцелять, мало ли, может, Рейз благословения у нее просил вместо платы.  
\- Невысокого вы мнения о сестре, - сказал он Калебу. - И нет, она не платит мне телом. Вам бы мысли с мылом прополоскать, господин Байрнс.  
\- Если я считаю ее хуже грязи, на то есть причины, - отозвался тот. - Подумайте об этом, прежде, чем ее защищать.  
\- Мне не надо думать. Я ее гладиатор, я в любом случае буду ее защищать. Так что оставьте деньги себе, пригодятся.  
Рейз не стал дожидаться ответа, пошел к крыльцу дома, даже не обернулся посмотреть, идет ли Лиам. Куда бы тот делся, с мешками корма.  
Калеб оставался на месте. Рейз обернулся у самой двери:  
\- Говорите, вы в своем праве? Но я живу в этом доме, и что-то ни разу не встречал здесь вас. Так что, может, мне и правда позвать стражу? Пусть они разбираются в ваших правах.  
Калеб сверлил его взглядом - жестким, волчьим.  
\- Но у вас их нет, верно? - Рейз позволил себе криво усмехнуться. - У вас только какие-то свои семейные обидки и подлая, мелочная жажда испоганить Силане жизнь. А значит, и мне за компанию. Так что шли бы вы и правда отсюда.  
Он бы не удивился, если бы Калеб на него бросился. Даже хотел этого - был бы повод и возможность съездить ублюдку по зубам, но тот только смерил его угрюмым взглядом:  
\- Все сказали?  
\- Да, - Рейз развел руками, демонстрируя себя. Вот он я: хватит духу - бей.  
\- Хорошо.  
Калеб пошел на него, спокойный и прямой, прошел мимо к двери дома, не задев даже кончиком плаща, открыл дверь, ни на секунду не усомнившись, что было не заперто.  
\- Тогда говорить с вами бессмысленно. Придется еще раз встретиться с Силаной. Пусть она объяснит вам мои права.


	8. Chapter 8

***  
Калеб зашел как хозяин - печатая шаг в плиты пола, с абсолютной уверенностью в собственном праве, так что следуя за ним, Рейз на секунду почувствовал себя лишним. Ему было не место в этом богатом доме и в жизни Силаны, но в отличие от Калеба, Рейза она позвала сама.  
Не прогнала его, даже когда он дал ей повод.  
Калеб прошел в гостиную, бросил равнодушный взгляд на ската возле очага.  
Когда Рейз уходил, Силана сидела и читала, теперь ее кресло пустовало, но огонь горел ровно и ярко, свежие поленья потрескивали. Наверное, она ушла на кухню или поднялась в свою комнату совсем недавно.  
\- И где же "хозяйка"? - поморщившись поинтересовался Калеб. Он без спроса занял кресло, вытянув вперед ноги, будто доказывал: смотри, я все здесь знаю, каждый угол, каждую плиту пола, могу делать, что захочу.  
Лиам аккуратно притворил за собой дверь, подошел и опустил мешки с кормом возле ската. Тот издал тихий просящий звук.  
\- Не торопился бы ты встречаться с хозяйкой, дяденька. Ты же без приглашения здесь, - пацан усмехнулся, в очередной раз оглядел Калеба с головы до ног, словно примеривался, что отрезать. Кто знает, может, и правда примеривался.  
\- Я не боюсь Силану.  
\- А ее и не надо бояться. А то может на других страха не хватить.  
\- Ее собаки меня тоже не пугают. Она думает, что Арена что-то изменит, но она ошибается. Силане нет места ни в этом доме, ни в этом городе.  
Было заметно, что Калеб пытался говорить ровно, бесстрастно, но сквозь его невозмутимость как запах болезни проступала злоба.  
Брат Силаны по-настоящему ненавидел.  
"У меня есть повод", - сказал он раньше и, похоже, искренне верил в то, что говорил.  
\- Калеб? – Рейз не услышал и не почувствовал, когда Силана появилась в комнате. Даже странно, обычно он следил, что происходит вокруг просто по привычке.  
Силана казалась неестественно бледной, и смотрела с каким-то вывернутым выражением - надежды, боли.  
Калеб пренебрежительно кивнул и отвернулся к очагу. Будто к нему не хозяйка дома подошла, а служанка.  
Она открыла рот что-то спросить, но не издала ни звука, привычным нервным жестом сцепила и расцепила пальцы, прочистила горло и только тогда заговорила:  
\- Прости, я не ждала тебя. Принести чего-нибудь? Я как раз поставила чай.  
\- Я не собираюсь задерживаться и делать вид, что все как раньше. Меня от тебя воротит.  
\- Ты бы поосторожнее нос воротил, а то его и свернуть могут, - тихо посоветовал ему Рейз, потому что отношение Калеба, то, как он смотрел на Силану и как говорил с ней, выводило до красной пелены перед глазами.  
В тот момент Рейз искренне надеялся, что ублюдок даст ему повод подраться.  
Видимо, Силана это понимала:  
\- Не нужно, - тихо попросила она. - Прости, Калеб, Рейз не знает тебя. Я искренне рада, что ты пришел.  
Она не могла смотреть брату в глаза, мяла в пальцах юбку, как провинившаяся девчонка, да и тот не отрывался больше от огня. Сидел и ненавидел.  
\- Я слышал, что ты пошла в Парную Лигу, - сказал он после непродолжительного молчания.  
\- Это правда.  
Напряжение между ними – душное, тяжелое наполняло комнату, и Рейз чувствовал себя лишним. Он все равно не ушел: хотел быть рядом, на случай, если потребуется вмешаться, но и маячить на виду не стал, отошел в дальний угол.  
\- Я знаю, что ты пытаешься сделать, но у тебя не выйдет, - Калеб скривился. – Может быть, ты со своим гладиатором выиграешь один бой, десять. Но никто не выигрывает вечно.  
\- Я все равно должна попытаться. Это многое для меня значит.  
Ни Силана, ни Калеб не обращали на него внимания, а Рейз смотрел на них и пытался представить, что именно произошло. Почему Силана смотрела так виновато.  
\- После смерти мамы я думал, что ты никогда не вернешься, - Калеб стискивал подлокотники кресла так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев. - Никогда не придешь сюда больше.  
Силана расцепила пальцы, нервным жестом оправила юбку:  
\- Несмотря ни на что это мой дом, Калеб. Ты же знаешь.  
\- Думаешь, ты его заслуживаешь? Думаешь, ты вообще заслуживаешь дом? Нормальную жизнь? - он повернул голову и сказал. - Я надеюсь, что здесь тебе каждую ночь снятся кошмары.  
Рейз решил, что хватит. Двинулся вперед с твердым намерением вбить ублюдку зубы в глотку, но Силана сделала шаг вперед, будто загораживая брата.  
\- Больше всего я ненавижу тебя за то, что ты думаешь, будто можешь просто вернуться, - тихо и зло добавил тот. – Что ты веришь, будто тебе есть здесь место. Что после того, что ты сделала, можно просто...  
Он не договорил, оборвал себя. Губы сжались в тонкую линию, и лицо Калеба в тот момент, в отсветах пламени казалось высеченным из камня, мертвым.  
Силана осторожно подошла к скату, аккуратно погладила по краешку плавника. Наверное, пыталась выиграть время и собраться с мыслями:  
\- Я на самом деле ни о чем не думаю, - ответила она наконец. - Я просто пытаюсь жить дальше.  
Калеб рассмеялся зло и брезгливо, встал, отряхнул брюки:  
\- Видят боги, я сделаю все, чтобы у тебя не вышло. Я не остановлюсь, пока ты не уедешь. И никакая Парная Лига, никакие гладиаторские бои тебя не спасут.  
Силана вздрогнула, беспомощно посмотрела на Калеба, и Рейз все-таки вмешался:  
\- Так, все. Мне плевать, что она сделала и как ты ее ненавидишь, прав ты или нет. Выметайся или я сам тебя вышвырну.  
\- Рейз… - начала Силана, и он не дал ей договорить.  
\- Помолчи. Не знаю, чем ему прищемило хвост, это еще не дает ему права вести себя как кусок дерьма. Так что, - сказал он Калебу. – Дверь там. Закрыть за собой не забудь. И запомни получше, не важно, что Силана тебе скажет, она моя хозяйка и она под моей защитой. Попробуй ее тронуть, и от тебя даже костей не останется. Понял меня?  
Калеб смерил его тяжелым взглядом, но ответил не Рейзу, и это само по себе бесило. Рейз никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что окружающие теперь воспринимали его просто как приложение к Силане – как ее вещь и ее инструмент.  
\- Он так тебя защищает, потому что ничего о тебе не знает. Понятия не имеет, что под этой тихой оболочкой прячется такая тварь, - Калеб кивнул Рейзу и пошел к двери. – Найди меня, когда присмотришься к своей хозяйке получше. Расскажешь тогда, хочешь ли ее защищать.  
  
***  
\- Я прошу прощения за все это, - тихо и неловко сказала Силана, когда Калеб ушел. Она не поднимала взгляд, а Рейз смотрел на нее и пытался понять, чего она так стыдилась. Почему терпела откровенно паскудное отношение собственного брата.  
Лиам подошел к ней ближе, положил руку на плечо, и она отпрянула.  
\- Эй, все хорошо. Силана, тебе нечего стыдиться. За всех мудаков прощения просить язык отвалится.  
Рейз поймал себя на странном, темном чувстве удовлетворения – по крайней мере Силана отдергивалась не только от него и брезговала не только им.  
\- К тому же я сам виноват, - пацан постарался ободряюще ей улыбнуться. – Все-таки пришел без приглашения. Ты не подумай, что я просто так набиваюсь в гости. Я корма скату принес. Целых два мешка. Один, который сам купил, а второй твой Рейз нести отказался. Тебе бы ему школу сменить и режим тренировок, а то он совсем ленивый стал.  
Отлично, теперь Лиам еще и лез к ней жаловаться. Но по крайней мере, это могло разрядить обстановку и отвлечь от того дерьма, которое вылил на нее Калеб.  
\- Рейз… сам решает, как ему тренироваться.  
\- Он уже нарешал так, что ему дважды морду набили. Слушай, есть отличная школа, в ней гладиатор Мелезы занимается. Ты же ее знаешь, вот и попроси, чтобы она вас устроила по дружбе.  
Что-то он как-то подозрительно настойчиво пытался пристроить Рейза именно туда. Стоило получше расспросить про эту школу, прежде, чем записываться в ученики.  
\- Госпожа Мелеза и так сделала для нас с Рейзом очень много. Я не хочу просить ее о большем.  
\- А разве не она подписала вас на бой со мной? – Лиам с любопытством склонил голову. – Я все-таки чуть не убил твоего гладиатора. Если бы не дурацкая случайность, вы бы проиграли. Если спросишь меня, эта Мелеза тебе должна.  
Рейз пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
\- То, как я тебя вырубил, было не случайно.  
Силана зябко поежилась:  
\- Давайте не думать о плохом. Вы оба живы. Я просто рада, что все обошлось. Теперь никто никому не должен.  
«Я должен тебе», - подумал Рейз, но не стал говорить вслух – не при Лиаме.  
\- Все равно, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы спросить. Подумай о Рейзе. Дважды он выжил, но дальше ему может не повезти. Думаю, это просто твоя обязанность, как хозяйки позаботиться о том, чтобы он получил достойное образование. Он все-таки жизнью за тебя рискует.  
Пацан настолько откровенно манипулировал, что даже ребенок бы на это не повелся.  
Не могла же Силана и правда... Хотя, кого Рейз обманывал, конечно, могла. Стоило вспомнить, как Оаким всучил ей гладиаторскую броню с глифами.  
\- Вы правы, - осторожно заметила она. - Я поговорю с госпожой Мелезой. Если это действительно хорошая школа, и господин Рейз не против...  
Она посмотрела вопросительно.  
\- Конечно, не против, - сказал Лиам, прежде, чем Рейз успел вставить хоть слово. - Не в его положении носом воротить. У него всего три недели, чтобы стать сильнее. У нас поединок все-таки.  
\- Тренировочный, - буркнул Рейз.  
\- Я и тренировочным оружием тебя так отделаю, что ты неделю отлеживаться будешь, - видимо, Лиам заметил обеспокоенное выражение лица Силаны, потому что добавил. - Но в приделах разумного, конечно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты расстраивалась, Силана.  
Ну да, если бы она расстроилась, путь к скату был бы Лиаму заказан, и о мечте полетать пришлось бы забыть.  
\- Я благодарна вам за это, - мягко отозвалась она.  
\- А я нет, - вмешался Рейз. - Мне не нужны подачки от ребенка. И тем более, чтобы он поддавался в тренировочном бою. Я говорил, что хочу сменить школу, но как-то он слишком подозрительно настойчиво советует именно эту.  
\- Потому что она хорошая! Не веришь мне, спроси у Мелезы. Ее гладиатор не на пустом месте такой сильный.  
Силана переводила взгляд с Рейза на Лиама, и наверняка, готова была уже согласиться на все, что сопляк ей предлагал.  
\- То, что предлагает Лиам разумно, - осторожно заметила она. - Я поговорю с госпожой Мелезой, а окончательное решение останется за вами, Рейз.  
Он стиснул зубы, чтобы не выругаться. Ну да, она уже говорила ему это раньше: про его право решать. И врала, потому что все равно решала все сама, так, как считала нужным. Когда действительно доходило до дела, ничего слова Рейза и его выбор не значили.  
\- Вот и отлично, - Лиам повеселел, присел рядом со скатом на корточки и погладил его по плавнику. - Ему, кажется, намного лучше. Как думаешь, можно уже покормить?  
Силана тоже опустилась рядом с ним, мягко коснулась хвоста:  
\- Я размочу немного корма в воде.  
Рейз поймал себя на идиотской зависти к скату. И на не менее идиотской мысли: было бы здорово заболеть, чтобы Силана так же трогала и заботилась о нем.  
Потом он снова заметил синяки у нее на запястье, и опять накатило чувство вины.  
\- Я тоже мог бы что-нибудь сделать, - неуклюже предложил он, чувствуя себя бесполезным. - Воды нагреть хотя бы.  
\- Не нужно. Я грела совсем недавно, чайник, должно быть, еще не успел остыть.  
\- Я принесу, - предложил Лиам и легко вскочил.  
\- Сиди на месте, - осадил его Рейз. - Ты в гостях. Как-нибудь без тебя справимся.  
На самом деле ему, конечно, было абсолютно наплевать на Лиама, и уж тем более, Рейз не считал его гостем, раз уж тот откровенно напросился на встречу. Просто хотелось сделать хоть что-то.  
Рейз ушел на кухню, взял чайник, миску, в которой можно было бы размочить корм, и вернулся.  
Прошло совсем немного времени, но Лиам уже сидел практически вплотную к Силане, и оживленно рассказывал про то, как правильно парировать рубящий сверху.  
Рейз с шумом прочистил горло, в надежде, что пацану хватит совести отодвинуться.  
Не хватило. Лиам вообще на него не отреагировал.  
Рейз подошел к ним и сунул чайник между Силаной и Лиамом. По крайней мере, пацану хватило здравого смысла чуть сдать назад, чтобы не ошпариться.  
\- Пожалуйста, осторожнее, - мягко попросила Силана. - Чайник, наверное, еще горячий.  
\- Не волнуйся, я отлично контролирую свои движения. Ты в безопасности, обещаю, я тебя не задену.  
Она неловко пожала плечами:  
\- Я говорила о Лиаме.  
\- Он утверждал, что мужик. Так что потерпит.  
Лиам бросил на него недовольный взгляд:  
\- Ты совсем уже распустился. Тебя бы тетеньке отдать на перевоспитание, за неделю бы стал как шелковый. Силана, хочешь, я договорюсь?  
\- Ты, я смотрю, что-то не стал, - фыркнул Рейз.  
\- У меня сила воли хорошая.  
А у Рейза, по мнению пацана, видимо, воля была так себе.  
\- Лиам, гладиатор не животное, чтобы я отдавала его кому-то, - осторожно заметила Силана и бросила на Рейза быстрый вопросительный взгляд, будто сомневалась в чем-то.  
Может быть, в том, что он не животное.  
"Я тебя не трону, - одним взглядом попытался передать ей Рейз. - Никогда больше не причиню тебе вреда. Сумею искупить то, что сделал. Буду защищать, пока ты снова не начнешь мне верить".  
Он хотел, чтобы она услышала его мысли, поняла бы.  
\- Папаша, нечего смотреть на нее волком, - возмутился Лиам. - Силана ничего тебе не сделала. Она даже отдавать тебя отказалась.  
Рейз посмотрел на него, не веря до конца тому, что услышал:  
\- Я не смотрел на нее волком!  
\- Ты себя со стороны не видел. Я уже думал за оружие хвататься.  
\- Тебе много повода за оружие схватиться и не нужно, - огрызнулся Рейз.  
\- Перестаньте, пожалуйста, - тихо и твердо попросила Силана.  
Лиам открыл рот, наверняка, чтобы продолжить, но потом посмотрел на ската и передумал пререкаться:  
\- Извини. Я вовсе не хотел бесить твоего гладиатора, - это, конечно, было враньем, но Силана похоже, легко на него купилась. - Сейчас явно не время нам с ним выяснять отношения. Ты же устала, наверное. Хочешь, можешь полежать у меня на коленях, я разбужу, если скату поплохеет.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, спасибо. Вам не стоит предлагать такие вещи. Это немного неловко.  
\- Я искренне, - пацан подался вперед, протянул руку ладонью вверх. - По-дружески, понимаешь?  
Рейз подумал, что подойдет и сломает его тонкие пальцы:  
\- Руки при себе держи, пацан. Она такого не любит.  
И в сказку о дружбе он ни на секунду не поверил.  
\- Может она только от тебя такого не любит, папаша. Не думал об этом?  
\- Пожалуйста, - снова повторила Силана. - Лиам.  
\- Я понял, - моментально сориентировался тот. - Я больше не буду. Давай ската помогу накормить, ты корм ему разведешь, а я плавники ему подержу, пока он есть будет.  
Рейз только тогда вспомнил, что так и не отдал чайник, и почувствовал себя идиотом. Он хотел, чтобы Силана ему доверяла, а сам вел себя по-дурацки.  
Она поколебалась несколько мгновений, а потом все-таки кивнула:  
\- Хорошо, вы правы. Спасибо, что предложили помочь.  
\- Ты славная. Мне хочется сделать для тебя что-нибудь хорошее.  
"Уйти, например?" - ехидно подумал Рейз, но не стал говорить этого вслух.  
Силана развела корм с водой, по комнате поплыл сильный и душистый запах трав и ягод, и скат издал тихий просящий звук.  
\- Сейчас, - мягко отозвалась она. - Потерпи.  
Рейз снова поймал себя на том, что завидует.  
Скат действительно немного поел, беспокойно подергивая в воздухе плавниками, которые осторожно удерживал Лиам.  
Силана убрала миску, потянулась поставить ее на столик возле кресла, и пацан задержался взглядом на синяках на запястье.  
Сказать он ничего не успел - Рейз еще подумал, что это к лучшему - а потом дверь отворилась и на пороге показалась Мелеза.  
\- Прости, что без предупреждения, милая. У меня не было возможности связаться с тобой раньше.  
День превращался в какую-то бесконечную череду незваных гостей.  
Мелеза кивнула Рейзу и только потом обратила внимание на Лиама, задержалась на нем взглядом.  
\- Здрасьте, - немного опасливо кивнул тот. Видимо, она его впечатляла. Ну, или он просто понимал, что от чародейских штучек меч бесполезен.  
\- Лиам? Неожиданно встретить тебя здесь.  
\- Лиам мой гость, - отозвалась Силана. - Он очень помог мне со скатом.  
Объективно говоря, Рейз сильно сомневался в полезности сопляка, но и спорить об этом было глупо.  
\- Что произошло? - Мелеза подошла к скату, опустилась рядом с ним на колено, оглядывая отметины от плети. - Почему у него метка княжества? Это скат государственного агента?  
\- Силана купила его, - ответил Рейз. - Теперь он ее.  
\- Я надеюсь, у вас есть полноценный договор? Приобретение княжеского ската не шутки. За него нельзя просто так отдать деньги и летать, где вздумается.  
Рейзу раньше не приходило в голову, что Каро мог просто обмануть.  
Силана отвела взгляд:  
\- Я попрошу бывшего владельца подписать договор, как только увижу его в следующий раз. Я не думаю, что он откажется. Ему незачем.  
Мелеза беспокойно оглядела ее, губы сжались в тонкую линию:  
\- Как зовут этого владельца?  
\- Мне кажется, это совсем неважно, госпожа Мелеза. Он...  
\- Каро, - вмешался Рейз. - Его зовут Каро. Имени я не знаю.  
\- Дэмен Каро? - Мелеза нахмурилась. - Понятно.  
Лиам скептически скривился:  
\- И что это значит? Это хотя бы хорошо или плохо?  
\- Скорее всего, он сдержит слово. По крайней мере, если у него не будет веских причин его нарушить, - Мелеза расстегнула плащ в котором пришла, стянула и перебросила через руку. На ней было светло-серое строгое платье, непривычно скромное и простое. Без украшений она казалась почти нормальной. Обычной женщиной, а не высокомерной тварью.  
Может, еще потому, что Грея с ней не было. Без Грея она как-то меньше рвалась унижать людей направо и налево.  
\- Присаживайтесь, пожалуйста, - тихо предложила Силана. - Чайник еще горячий, сделать вам чаю?  
\- Не нужно, - Мелеза села: идеально прямо, спокойно. - Я ненадолго. Я просто хотела удостовериться, что у вас с Рейзом все хорошо. Правда, - она снова посмотрела на Лиама, - не ожидала, что настолько.  
Молчание затянулось, и Мелеза нахмурилась, только тогда посмотрела на синяки на запястье Силаны.  
Рейз приготовился к удару, но его не последовало.  
Силана неловко одернула рукав:  
\- Все в порядке. Лиам не враг нам. Он согласился помочь со скатом.  
\- И пришел в гости без приглашения, - напомнил Рейз. - Он не враг, но все еще надоедливый сопляк.  
\- В отличие от тебя я хоть корма скату принес. Ты даже мешок поднять поленился, - нахально сказал Лиам. - Тетенька... - он заметил взгляд Мелезы и быстро исправился, - госпожа, может, вы бы ему помогли? Замолвили бы словечко там, где ваш гладиатор тренируется чтобы приняли в школу. Сами понимаете, иначе папаше крышка. Прирежут в Парной Лиге и глазом не моргнут.  
Он определенно чего-то добивался, Рейз только никак не мог сообразить, чего именно.  
Мелеза посерьезнела, коротко кивнула и пожала плечами:  
\- Рейзу действительно нужно учиться, развиваться дальше, если он хочет задержаться на Арене. Сменить школу - хорошая мысль, и я действительно могу поговорить договориться, чтобы его приняли.  
Силана бросила на Рейза быстрый взгляд и как будто смутилась:  
\- Как дорого стоит обучение?  
Мелеза назвала сумму, и он присвистнул. Да, деньги там брали немалые. Может быть, и не небесно-запредельные, но все равно. Сам бы он такие суммы не потянул. Не каждый месяц точно.  
\- Я могу поговорить с хозяином, скорее всего, он сбавит цену, - спокойно добавила Мелеза. - Но это все равно не дешево.  
\- Я понимаю, - тихо и спокойно отозвалась Силана. - Я согласна. Завтра я могу прийти туда и оплатить первый месяц.  
А Рейз поймал себя на мысли - как же легко она обращалась с деньгами. Будто бы и вовсе не знала им цены.  
\- Вот и отлично, - вмешался в разговор Лиам. - Готов поспорить, Силана, ты не пожалеешь. Я слышал, там отличная школа.  
\- Лучшая в городе, - спокойно отозвалась Мелеза. - Я договорюсь, чтобы Рейз попал к тем же наставникам, что и Грей.  
Это было неожиданно щедро с ее стороны.  
И довольно странно, если задуматься.  
Мелеза обращалась с Греем как с грязью, хотя он едва на брюхе перед ней не ползал, расхаживала по Аукционам и искала ему замену. Только, если Лиам не врал, зачем ей было менять по-настоящему сильного гладиатора?  
Раз уж Грей выигрывал и приносил ей деньги.  
Рейз еще мог понять высокомерие, унижения - мало ли было тварей среди чародеек и богатых дур? - но не такую глупость.  
Это его не касалось, но он все равно не мог смолчать:  
\- А не слишком ли дорого для твоего Грея?  
\- Тебе не нравится, как я трачу деньги, мальчик?  
\- Рейз, - мягко сказала Силана.  
\- Просто, когда мы встретились, ты искала гладиатора на замену. А теперь выясняется, что Грей один из лучших в Парной Лиге, и ты тратишь немалые суммы, чтобы он продолжал тренироваться в лучшей школе. Довольно подозрительно, знаешь ли?  
\- Помимо пересчета моих денег, ты еще и пытаешься учить меня, как обращаться с гладиатором? - взгляд у Мелезы стал злой, хищный. Рейз вспомнил как легко и умело она применяла свою силу, и ему стало не по себе.  
\- Простите его за бестактность, - вмешалась Силана. - Это ваше право - поступать так, как вы считаете нужным.  
Ей явно было неловко за него, и это одновременно раздражало и вызывало чувство стыда.  
Когда Мелеза разговаривала с Силаной, она, похоже, всегда немного смягчалась:  
\- Поверь, твой гладиатор не первый, кто спрашивает. Многие легко обойдут его по бестактности, - потом она равнодушно пожала плечами и добавила. - Я разорву контракт с Греем, как только найду подходящую замену. Но пока этого не произошло, и пока он сражается за меня на Арене, какой смысл лишать его тренировок? Я хочу избавиться от него, а не убить.  
Она говорила "избавиться" вместо "разорвать контракт" будто речь шла о вещи.  
О тряпке, о которую можно вытирать ноги.  
\- Инструмент надоел и его стоит заменить на тот, что поновее? - Рейз усмехнулся Мелезе в лицо. - Я всегда ненавидел такое уродское отношение.  
\- О, мальчик, ты зря сказал нам об этом. Здесь всем наплевать на то, что ты ненавидишь.  
Белесая сила снова окутала ее фигуру, Рейз инстинктивно отпрянул, но удара не последовало.  
\- В первую очередь, - неожиданно спокойно добавила Мелеза. - На твои слова и твое мнение наплевать самому Грею. Он принадлежит мне, я могу делать с ним, что захочу. Могу бить его, могу ему приказывать. Могу от него избавиться. Он обязан мне подчиняться и будет подчиняться. Я в своем праве.  
Калеб говорил то же самое. Тоже считал, что может вести себя как высокомерный кусок дерьма.  
\- Вы не можете, - тихо и твердо возразила Силана. - Вы в своем праве, и господин Грей вам позволит. Но вы все равно не можете, вы не такая.  
\- Ты не знаешь, какая я теперь, Силана. Последние полгода многому меня научили. Вещам, которые я раньше не умела.  
Рейз понятия не имел, какой Мелеза была раньше, не знал, что видела в ней Силана, и почему доверяла, чем восхищалась.  
То, что он успел узнать, вызывало у него злость и гадливость:  
\- Не знаю, какие у тебя там причины. И мне плевать. Я вижу, что ты вытираешь ноги об того, кто не может дать сдачи. Потому что совершенно уверена, что ничего он тебе не сделает. И от этого меня воротит.  
Мелеза вдруг развеселилась, искренне и совершенно неожиданно:  
\- Так все дело в этом? Тебя жжет моя безнаказанность? - она фыркнула от смеха. Громко и пренебрежительно, а потом глаза у нее потемнели, и будто холодом повеяло. - Тогда можешь не злиться. Тебе нравится видеть в Грее жертву, бедного бесправного гладиатора. Но поверь, он вполне способен меня ударить. Он может ударить меня больнее кого бы то ни было, - потом она неожиданно добродушно улыбнулась, и будто совсем забыла про Рейза, снова посмотрела на Силану. - На самом деле я пришла не обсуждать Грея. Я хотела извиниться за то, что посоветовала вам бой с Иланой. Не думала, что он едва не обернется катастрофой. Должна признаться, я недооценила тебя, Лиам.  
Она смотрела на сопляка спокойно и хищно, и тот явно чувствовал себя неуютно:  
\- Да, со мной это постоянно происходит.  
\- Если тебе однажды доведется встретиться с моим гладиатором на Арене, он отнесется серьезно.  
Она не сказала "с Греем", обратил внимание Рейз. Именно "с гладиатором" - видимо, действительно планировала его заменить.  
\- А скоро? - Лиам оживился.  
\- Как только вы станете постоянными участниками Парной Лиги, - Мелеза пожала плечами. - Илана, если я правильно ее поняла, решила не устраивать поединков с известными парами пока не вернет себе статус.  
\- Отлично, значит, мне придется месяцами обмазываться кровью слабаков.  
Вот же идиот малолетний, - подумал Рейз.  
Мелеза смерила Лиама ледяным взглядом:  
\- Я бы советовала тебе быть сдержаннее. Не думай, что ты сможешь так просто убивать и калечить гладиаторов на Арене.  
\- Это бой, - возмутился Лиам. - Я могу делать, что захочу. Правилами не запрещено.  
\- Верно, - не стала спорить она. - Но бой закончится, а владельцы гладиаторов останутся. И не сомневайся, в Парной Лиге участвуют очень влиятельные люди. Эти люди вложили много денег и времени в своих бойцов. Если ты думаешь, что убийство останется безнаказанным, ты ошибаешься.  
\- И что? Мне теперь всех бояться? Настоящий мужчина должен окропить себя кровью. Иначе какой смысл держать в руках оружие?  
\- Чтобы демонстрировать свое мастерство. Если тебе это не нужно, и ты хочешь только крови, иди в палачи или подайся воевать наемником.  
\- Палачи все мясники и больные!  
Мелеза мелодично рассмеялась:  
\- Ни один здоровый человек не станет мечтать об убийстве. Так что, прежде, чем называть плохими словами других, попробуй присмотреться к себе.  
\- Я нормальный, - буркнул Лиам, но дальше спорить не стал. - Я вообще в гладиаторы не хотел, но в армию меня не взяли, а потом и война закончилась. Жаль, конечно.  
Силана от его слов вздрогнула так сильно, что Рейз заметил, посмотрел с удивлением.  
\- Не говорите глупостей, - тихо и неожиданно жестко сказала она. - Вы ничего не знаете об армии, и должны радоваться, что вас не взяли. Ни одному палачу, ни одному мяснику и убийце в худшем кошмаре не снилось то, что происходит на войне.  
После ее слов Рейз снова поймал себя на мысли, что же на самом деле с ней случилось. Не могла же она говорить из личного опыта. Никто не пустил бы молодую девчонку из богатой семьи на войну.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Силана, - Лиам смутился, отвел взгляд.  
\- Смени тему, мальчик, - вмешалась Мелеза. - Никто здесь не хочет слушать ни о твоих планах, ни об армии. Сейчас ты на Арене, а там свои законы. Не стоит их нарушать.  
\- Понял уже, не дурак, - он присел возле ската, в очередной раз успокаивающе погладил, и действительно сменил тему - немного неуклюже. - Надо будет метку на скате сменить, наверное. Если он и правда сейчас государственный, чтобы потом проблем не было.  
На самом деле, Рейз искренне сомневался в понятливости Лиама, но по крайней мере пацану хватало мозгов не спорить с чародейкой.  
\- Я сделаю это, когда ему станет лучше, - пообещала Силана. - В ближайшее время он все равно не сможет летать над городом, а ко мне домой обычно никто не заходит.  
Вообще-то, если вспомнить вчерашний день и сегодняшнее нашествие, Силана совсем не казалась отшельницей. Тем более, учитывая, что Каро тоже грозился прийти.  
\- Княжеский знак не выводится так просто, - Мелеза протянула руку, и белесый поток силы с ее ладони потянулся вперед, коснулся крыла ската, на котором засветилась и без того немаленькая метка. - Он зачарован. Тебе придется все время возить договор с собой, в доказательство, что скат твой, пока магия знака не исчезнет. Если его делала сильная чародейка, то на это потребуется пара лет.  
\- Ты хорошо в этом разбираешься, - заметил Рейз.  
\- Княжеские агенты часто обращаются ко мне, - Мелеза не стала отнекиваться, подтвердила то, о чем он и сам уже догадался. - В том числе и для того, чтобы обезопасить своих скатов от кражи. Ты должна понимать, Силана, стража следит за такими вещами. И, естественно, животных с государственными метками, нельзя использовать для работы.  
Это предупреждение было настолько нелепым, что Рейз даже фыркнул. Ну, просто невозможно было представить Силану, доставляющей почту или летающей с поручениями по городу. В конце концов, раз у нее были личная кухарка и горничная, вряд ли Силана нуждалась в работе.  
Лиам, видимо, этого не понимал, потому что нахмурился:  
\- Паршиво. До вашего следующего боя еще не известно сколько. И не факт, что папаша его выиграет.  
\- Наш следующий бой, - ехидно передразнил его Рейз. - Можно назначить хоть на завтра. У нас еще осталось право на три вызова.  
\- Мне не хотелось бы идти на Арену в ближайшие несколько дней, - тихо отозвалась Силана. - Сейчас и без того хватает дел. Вам нужно продумать новый режим тренировок, а мне - ухаживать за скатом.  
\- Ваш бой с Иланой многие запомнили, - спокойно заметила Мелеза. - Этого достаточно на первое время. Поберегите право вызова пару недель. Может быть, кто-то из Лиги предложит поединок первым.   
\- Логично, - серьезно кивнул Лиам, и снова смутился под взглядом Мелезы. - В смысле, я тоже так думаю. А мне тетенька сказала, что никаких боев до следующего сатарна. Силана, я тебя пригласить хотел, может придешь меня поддержать?  
Рейз усмехнулся:  
\- Что поддержать? То, как ты будешь разделывать на куски какого-нибудь слабака, который ничего не может тебе сделать?  
Силана едва заметно поежилась:  
\- Простите. Рейз прав. Меня пугает ваше мастерство, я не смогу вас поддержать.  
\- А если я пообещаю никого не убивать? - Лиам бросил быстрый взгляд на Мелезу, наверняка вспомнив про ее слова. Раз уж убивать ему все равно было нельзя, он ничего не терял.  
\- Это в смысле, если Силана не придет, она будет виновата в чье-то смерти? - прищурившись спросил Рейз. - Это ты так пытаешься надавить на ее сострадание?  
И получить шанс полетать на скате, скорее всего. Или что там еще Лиаму было нужно?  
\- Да ни в чем она не будет виновата, - раздраженно ответил тот. - Я просто ее на бой пригласил. Ей не нравится, когда убивают, значит, я не стану никого убивать. Без   
настоящей поддержки в зале сражаться совсем тоскливо. У меня видишь ли, нет друзей, больше звать некого.  
Зрители ему, видимо, поддержкой не казались.  
\- Прошлый раз ты отлично справился сам.  
\- Прошлый раз мне еще морду не набили. Знаешь ли, не очень приятно выходить на второй бой, если все видели, как ты проиграл первый.  
\- Ты Силане проиграл.  
\- Я тебе проиграл. К Силане у меня никаких претензий. Она хорошая, - он честно - как-то подозрительно честно заглянул ей в глаза. - Очень-очень хорошая. Ну, пожалуйста.  
\- Если вы пообещаете не причинять никому вреда, - тихо и твердо ответила она.  
Даже Рейз опешил. В гладиаторских боях, конечно, редко кого убивали, но речь все же шла о поединках.  
\- В смысле вообще никакого? - недоверчиво переспросил Лиам.  
\- Непоправимого вреда. Если вы согласитесь, когда скат поправится, я дам вам на нем полетать.  
Лиам довольно хлопнул себя по колену:  
\- Договорились.  
Кажется, он действительно любил летать. Ну, или собирался найти какую-нибудь лазейку, чтобы потом отказаться от обещания.  
\- Милая, прежде, чем дать ему летать, к договору о продаже, тебе придется еще и приложить бумагу о доверии.  
\- Это легко, - жизнерадостно отмахнулся Лиам. Услышав про полеты, пацан буквально расцвел. - Я знаю одного магистрата, он за пару эйров что угодно подпишет.  
\- Мастера Лагерта? - осторожно спросила Силана, и Рейз поймал себя на странном желании пойти и побиться головой о стену.  
\- Ээ... нет. Никогда о нем не слышал.  
Мелеза смерила Рейза цепким внимательным взглядом, потом Силану и как бы между прочим заметила:  
\- Про него слышала я. И мне казалось мастер Лагерт занимается в основном брачными договорами.  
\- Он магистрат, - как мог равнодушно ответил Рейз. - Он возьмется за что угодно, лишь бы платили.  
\- Справедливо, - неожиданно согласилась она, небрежно откинула волосы за спину. - В любом случае, Силана, я прошу тебя быть осторожнее, - Мелеза встала, оправила одежду. - Сегодня я свяжусь с хозяином школы в которой занимается Грей, а завтра мы сходим туда. Чем быстрее Рейз перейдет к тренировкам, тем лучше. Сейчас мне пора. Я заеду за вами в зеленом часу.  
\- Я за тобой закрою, - даже не пытаясь скрывать радости, с готовностью предложил Рейз.  
Мелеза фыркнула:  
\- Не споткнись от усердия, мальчик.  
\- Госпожа Мелеза... - неловко начала Силана.  
\- Все в порядке. Отдохни до завтра, раненый скат не повод изматывать себя.  
Рейз с намеком распахнул дверь.  
Мелеза кивнула ему на прощанье. Он продолжил держать дверь открытой с намеком глядя на Лиама.  
Жаль, что такие намеки на пацана не действовали:  
\- Папаша, ты бы закрыл, пока весь дом не выстудил. Нет, я не собираюсь уходить.  
\- Ты же слышал, Силане надо отдыхать. Ей не до гостей, - Рейз бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, и она устало потерла переносицу.  
\- Я не гость, а помощник, - Лиам с беспокойством оглядел ее с головы до ног и неуверенно добавил. - Папаша в общем-то прав. Отдохнуть тебе точно не помешает. Слушай, я разбираюсь в скатах, присмотрю за ним пока. Все равно до вечера делать нечего. А ты поспишь. Я и еды могу сделать, и починить по мелочи что-нибудь.  
Рейз думал, что она откажется, так же как отказалась, когда это предложил он, но Силана только устало кивнула:  
\- Спасибо. Вы очень меня обяжете.  
\- Приди посмотреть на мой поединок, и считай, что в расчете, - Лиам по-мальчишески усмехнулся.  
\- Позовите меня, если что-то понадобится.  
\- Ага, обязательно, - он фыркнул, и скомандовал. – Папаша, отнеси Силану, и возвращайся. Поможешь мне. Да, и инструменты захвати, у того столика кажется, вот-вот ножка отвалится.  
Рейза на самом деле бесило такое отношение, но в этот раз спорить было глупо.  
Силана медленно пошла к лестнице - устало и будто больная. И на миг Рейз в неверном тусклом свете она показалась ему похожей на Дженну.  
\- Я помогу, - он в несколько шагов оказался рядом. Подал руку и добавил. - Пожалуйста.  
\- Да. Конечно, - Силана устало одернула рукав, в очередной раз пытаясь прикрыть синяки. Рейзу захотелось прижаться к ним губами.  
Он подхватил ее на руки, снова подумал, какая же она была легкая:  
\- Я потом книгу тебе принесу.  
\- Не нужно. Я заберу ее сама. Лиам, спасибо вам.  
Он подмигнул:  
\- Обращайся.  
Рейз отнес ее наверх - шел осторожно и старался держать аккуратно. Теперь она казалась очень хрупкой. Он поставил ее на ноги возле комнаты, задержался взглядом на лице. Под ее глазами залегли глубокие тени, и кожа казалась неестественно бледной.  
\- Знаешь, я действительно хочу тебе помочь. Если бы ты только позволила.  
Она неловко поежилась, отступила на шаг:  
\- Покормите Лиама. Этого будет достаточно.  
  
  
***  
Рейз понятия не имел, где у Силаны хранились инструменты, но поиск решил начать с кухни. Небольшой ящик с молотком и гвоздями обнаружился возле окна, там же, где лежал топор. Наверняка, это были не все инструменты в доме, но Рейз решил, что остальное найдет потом.  
На самом деле, он никогда не умел мастерить, обычно либо выбрасывал то, что ломалось и покупал новое, или, если с деньгами было туго, обращался к знакомым, которые помогали с починкой. Раньше, даже если нужно было прибить полочку на стену, это делала Дженна.  
Рейз в этом просто не разбирался.  
\- А, принес, - Лиам перевернул столик ножками вверх, расположился неподалеку от ската, закатав рукава. - Давай сюда.  
Рейз не стал спорить, передал ему ящик, и сам устроился в кресле с книгой, которую купил для Силаны. Так себе оказалось чтиво, но там были рыцари-демоны, а такое Рейзу нравилось.  
На какое-то время Лиам заткнулся, полностью сосредоточившись на столике. Видимо, что-то у пацана не клеилось, потому что он мрачнел все больше, а потом вдруг спросил:  
\- Слушай, а ты хорошо знаешь Силану?  
Вопрос был странным, совершенно внезапным, но Рейз ответил:  
\- Я ее гладиатор.  
Больше ему сказать было нечего. И насчет Силаны он все время заблуждался, понимал неправильно.  
\- Мм, - Лиам неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе, а потом нахмурился сильнее. - Но здесь ты живешь недавно, да?  
\- Со вчерашнего дня.  
\- Понятно.  
\- Что именно?  
Лиам усмехнулся:  
\- Что паршивый из тебя хозяин. У стола ножка отваливается, а тебе плевать.  
\- Я гладиатор, а не плотник, - напомнил Рейз. Слова сопляка задевали, хотя вроде бы не должны были. Кому в конце концов какое дело, что Рейз умел или не умел делать по хозяйству. Это не мешало ему годами выживать даже в голодное время, и находить деньги на еду и лекарства сестре.  
\- То есть за пределами Арены ты совершенно бесполезен?  
\- Нет. То есть я не умею мастерить мебель.  
На несколько блаженных мгновений Лиам полностью сосредоточился на ножке. Скат проснулся, зашевелил плавниками и издал тихий свистящий звук, Рейзу показалось, что какой-то вопросительный. По крайней мере на стоны боли это было непохоже.  
\- Знаешь, - в конце концов сказал Лиам, - я вчера не обращал внимания, но, если приглядеться, у Силаны богатый дом. Хорошие полы, все светильники зачарованные.  
\- И что?  
\- Вот только как-то мебели маловато.  
Рейз понятия не имел, что Лиаму не нравилось в доме Силаны - обычный богатый дом. Ну, если присмотреться, гостиная и правда казалась пустой.  
\- Она долго путешествовала, дом пустовал. Конечно, всем плевать было на мебель.  
Лиам нахмурился сильнее:  
\- Во время войны путешествовала?  
\- Как видишь, есть и те, кто может себе это позволить. Так что ты, конечно, можешь чинить здесь все, что вздумается, но скорее всего, как только у нее появится время, Силана просто заменит старую мебель на новую.  
В конце концов, даже Рейз чаще всего делал так, а он был обычным гладиатором.  
Лиам молчал, покусывал губы, и будто подбирал слова что-то спросить. Но потом сказал только:  
\- Ладно.  
Рейз снова уткнулся в книгу, и сделал вид, что остался один. Молчание опять продлилось недолго:  
\- Слушай, когда ты сидишь и ничего не делаешь, ты меня бесишь. Сходи хоть пожрать приготовь.  
\- Кто сказал, что я обязан тебя кормить?  
Пацан задумчиво нахмурился:  
\- Силана. Не может быть, чтобы она собиралась морить меня голодом.  
\- Ты ешь за десятерых.  
\- Я еще расту, - отмахнулся он. - Подержи-ка здесь.  
Рейз с тяжелым вздохом поднялся с кресла, придержал ножку стола, пока Лиам крепил ее заново - неожиданно умело.  
\- Мне всегда нравилось мастерить, - признался вдруг тот. - Отчим меня учил, а матери это не нравилось. Знал бы ты, как она орала, когда я на день рождения инструменты получил.  
\- Она хотела, чтобы ты был гладиатором?  
\- Ну, не обязательно гладиатором, - Лиам усмехнулся и пожал плечами. - Лишь бы сыном "того самого Торна". Я вырос на сказках о нем и о том, каким должен быть мужик.  
Рейз фыркнул:  
\- И тебе рассказывали, как важно убивать?  
\- Ну, отчим считал, что неважно. Вот только умение мастерить и чинить мебель его не спасли, - Лиам помрачнел, отвернулся, неловко поморщился. - Ты не думай, что я хнычу. Я нормально.  
\- Да, я помню, как ты не унываешь. Тебе бы о другом подумать.  
Лиам с ехидцей усмехнулся:  
\- О душе?  
\- О том, что Торн, в отличие от твоего отчима, прекрасно умел убивать, но это его тоже не спасло.  
\- Правда? - Лиам вдруг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, стиснул зубы. - Знаешь, что мой отчим был отличным мужиком. Он ничего выдающегося не сделал, но он был хорошим. И теперь о нем вспоминаю только я. Мама, слуги у нас дома - все делают вид будто его и не было. Зато я почти каждый день слышу про Торна. Никто не говорит мне, что он был добрым, или какие он дарил подарки, только о том, как он круто сражался на Арене. Так что, можешь сколько угодно трепаться мне про человечность, но в конечном счете, все решает кровь и то, сколько ты ее пролил.  
Рейз промолчал, давая пацану выговориться.  
\- И мне ведь на самом деле нравится драться, - продолжил тот. - Я не заставляю себя, и совесть меня не мучает. Я лично думаю, что раз взялся за оружие, должен быть готов ко всему. Только...  
\- Только тебе этого мало, - закончил за него Рейз. - Иначе ты не пришел бы к Силане возиться с ее скатом и чинить ее стол. Ты знаешь, что она не станет любить тебя за умение размахивать мечом. И этим она тебе нравится.  
Лиам смотрел на него в ответ почти удивленно, а потом расхохотался:  
\- Подловил. Мне и правда нравится то, что я успел о ней узнать. Она ведь сказала тебе меня покормить, да?  
\- Конечно, сказала. Хотя я думаю, еду ты не заслужил.  
\- Эй, я стол починил, пока ты сидел и ничего не делал.  
\- Полпорции.  
  
***  
В конце концов, Рейз все-таки покормил его нормально - после того, как пацан починил еще и софу, чуть подправил кое-где погнувшуюся решетку на очаге и помыл остававшуюся на кухне посуду. Лиам, как ни странно не спорил, делал, что Рейз ему говорил, и явно думал о чем-то о своем.  
В конце концов он понял, что не дождется Силану, пригрозился "Я еще завтра после обеда загляну" и ушел.  
Рейз даже не стал отвечать, что не нужно, все равно никто никогда не слушал. Он закрыл за Лиамом дверь, вернулся в гостиную - скат спал, беспокойно подергивая во сне плавниками - и подбросил поленьев в огонь.  
В доме было тихо и немного жутковато.  
Рейз решил не будить Силану, снова взялся за книгу, но поймал себя на том, что все время отвлекается.  
Будто бесконечно повторяющийся сон перед глазами стояло то, как Силана все время одергивала рукава, пытаясь прикрыть синяки.  
Интересно, что подумала Мелеза, когда увидела их? Почему не размазала Рейза за то, что он сделал?  
Может быть, просто подумала, что они с Силаной заигрались в постели.  
Теперь от одной мысли становилось тошно. От собственных фантазий вдвойне.  
Рейз бы вышел пробежаться - проветрить голову, но боялся оставить ската. Сидеть на месте и пялиться в огонь не хотелось, книга не помогала. Заняться толком было нечем - даже грязную посуду помыл Лиам. Рейз снял рубашку, сбегал наверх в свою комнату за тренировочным мечом, и принялся отрабатывать удары, чего обычно терпеть не мог. Теперь это помогало отвлечься.  
Скат проснулся, чуть не шуганулся в сторону, когда увидел занесенный меч, но потом будто разглядел поближе. Не попытался улететь, внимательно следя за Рейзом черными глазами, и беспокойно подергивая хвостом.  
\- Просто тренируюсь, - сказал ему Рейз, чувствуя себя идиотом.  
Через некоторое время скат успокоился, поднялся на пол-ладони повыше в воздух и издал тихий свист, пытаясь маневрировать к воде, которую Силана оставила на небольшом столике рядом.  
Рейз мало знал о скатах, но сообразил поднести чашу поближе.  
Силана спустилась в гостиную, когда за окном уже начало темнеть. Он еще раз обратил внимание, что иногда она ходила очень тихо, почти бесшумно.  
\- Простите, кажется, я спала слишком долго, - она бросила на него один взгляд и старательно отвела глаза.  
\- Ты можешь спать, сколько захочешь, - непонятно зачем отозвался Рейз, потому что, конечно, Силана и без его подсказок об этом знала.  
\- Лиам уже ушел?  
Рейз усмехнулся:  
\- Обещался вернуться завтра. Кажется, сопляк всерьез решил здесь поселиться. И платить за проживание кормом для ската и работой.  
Силана неловко улыбнулась в ответ, все еще не глядя на Рейза:  
\- Это очень щедро с его стороны.  
Улыбка была невеселая, усталая.  
Рейз сглотнул, прочистил горло, прежде, чем сказать:  
\- Там еще осталась еда. Я могу тебе сделать, ты же, наверное, умираешь с голоду.  
\- Все в порядке. Я сильнее, чем кажусь.  
В их первую встречу она тоже так говорила.  
"Сильнее, чем кажусь".  
\- Это все еще не повод себя морить. Если хочешь, я могу сам приготовить. Дженна не врала, когда сказала, что у меня неплохо получается. Обещаю ничего не сжечь и не испортить.  
Она смущенно кашлянула:  
\- Может быть, вы сначала оденетесь? Мне казалось, здесь не настолько жарко.  
Перед тем, как делать упражнения он стащил рубаху, чтобы не промокла, а после пошел и ополоснулся на кухне. Он даже не стал вытираться - собирался сначала немного обсохнуть у очага, а потом забыл. Так и остался в одних штанах.  
Теперь за себя было неловко.   
\- Ага, сейчас. Извини.  
\- Вам нравятся татуировки? - тихо спросила она. - У вас их много. Похоже на... пламя.  
\- Ну, они здорово смотрятся, и зрители от них с ума сходят, - обычно, если женщины и заговаривали о его татуировках, они начинали с вопроса "можно потрогать?". - Я поначалу не собирался их делать, но у мастера был эскиз подешевле, от которого отказался заказчик...  
Он помедлил, прежде, чем натянуть рубаху.  
Силана бросила на него один короткий будто украденный взгляд. Рейз почувствовал, что его окатило жаром.  
\- Я никому раньше не говорил, - вдруг признался он. - В смысле, про эскиз.  
\- Вам очень идет.  
"Не спрашивай, - сказал себе Рейз. - Просто заткнись. Не издевайся ни над собой, ни над ней".  
\- Хочешь потрогать?  
Он снова чувствовал себя идиотом. Неисправимым, жестоким идиотом.  
\- Вы же знаете, что я не могу.  
Она сцепила пальцы, будто боялась, что иначе не удержится и правда дотронется. Хотя, конечно, нет.  
\- Да, знаю. Извини, - он попытался разрядить обстановку, заставил себя улыбнуться. - Знаешь, я не постепенно их делал. Эскиз был на всю спину, ну и... Надо было, наверное, начинать с чего-нибудь поменьше.  
\- Вам попался хороший мастер, - осторожно заметила она. - Рисунок очень четкий.  
Рейз никогда не думал раньше, что однажды будет обсуждать с ней свои татуировки.  
\- Не знаю уж, повезло ли мне с мастером, но больно было так, что я чуть не сбежал. До сих пор ненавижу иголки.  
Об этом он тоже никому раньше не говорил.  
\- Вам было больно?  
\- Так, что я орал в голос. Отвратительное ощущение. Что насчет тебя?  
Силана казалась удивленной, и Рейз пояснил:  
\- Тебе же делали этот ваш жреческий знак, - он показал на шею сзади, и Силана неопределенно пожала плечами.  
\- Его наносят сразу после Посвящения. Я вообще не чувствовала боли, - она улыбнулась, неожиданно светло и немного грустно. - Я была очень счастлива, - и вдруг она добавила. - Знаете, Калеб подарил мне платье. Он... на самом деле не такой, как вы думаете. Мой брат хороший человек, просто он очень сильно меня ненавидит.  
\- За что?  
Рейз спросил и тут же пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.  
Силана побледнела, нервно сжала пальцы.  
\- Можешь не говорить, если не хочешь. Это не мое дело, - поспешно добавил он. - Извини.  
\- Нет, вы имеете право знать, - она снова подошла к скату, медленно опустилась на колени. Нежно погладила краешек плавника. Кажется, ее это успокаивало. - Калеб винит меня в смерти мамы.  
Рейз молчал, давая ей выговориться.  
\- Когда мне... пришлось уехать, она была больна. Я пыталась ее исцелить, но не смогла сделать этого за один раз. Я обещала, что вернусь, если болезнь опять начнет прогрессировать, - она замолчала, сглотнула, а потом продолжила глухо. - Я дала ей слово, что успею, чего бы мне этого ни стоило.  
\- Но случилась война, - Рейз теперь понимал. И почему Силана так хорошо разбиралась в оружии, и почему долго не возвращалась домой, и почему с такой ненавистью говорила об армии. - Во время путешествия ты попала в город, где шли бои, и дороги оказались перекрыты. Ты не смогла вернуться.  
Она бросила на него усталый, затравленный взгляд, помолчала и призналась:  
\- Был момент, когда я еще могла все бросить и успеть. Но я осталась, пока не стало слишком поздно.  
Он мог это представить - наивную богатую девчонку, которая верила, что нужно просто немного подождать, и все разрешится само собой. Поэтому теперь она так рвалась на Арену? Поэтому пошла по осколкам, лишь бы победить? Ради возможности хоть что-то изменить?  
\- Калеб знает об этом?  
\- Это не важно. Он прав.  
Она даже не плакала, и это казалось одновременно больным и неправильным. Рейз смотрел на нее и вдруг подумал, что дело на самом деле было вовсе не в Калебе и не в том, как тот относился. Дело было в самой Силане.  
В том, что она искренне, изо всех сил ненавидела себя.  
\- Вы считаете, что должны защищать меня от него, но это не так.  
Наверное, ей казалось, что она этого не заслуживает.  
\- Я все равно буду, - отозвался он.  
\- Потому что нас связывает контракт?  
\- Потому что хочу. Потому что ты спасла Дженну, и даже этого несчастного ската. И потому что мне не плевать, когда тебе больно.  
Она отвела взгляд, посмотрела в пламя:  
\- Вы...  
Он даже знал, что она собиралась сказать, перебил, не собираясь это слушать:  
\- Нет. Нет, я не "хороший человек", и я перед тобой виноват. Но я действительно хочу тебе помочь.  
Рейз пытался представить, что она чувствовала, и это оказалось до смешного легко. Во время войны, когда агенты князя набирали бойцов в армию, они приходили и к нему. Ему повезло, главный из них оказался жадным, сам предложил решить все деньгами, Рейз остался с Дженной и ни разу о том не сожалел.  
Но если бы его отправили воевать, если бы Дженна умерла, потому что его не было рядом, наверное, он бы тоже себя ненавидел.  
Он бы, как и Силана, не понимал бы главного:  
\- Ты не виновата. Не виновата в том, что случилась война, в том, что перекрыли дороги. Не виновата, что твоя мама заболела, и в том, что она умерла. Ты просто ошиблась.  
Силана казалась ему хрупкой, изможденной. Отсветы пламени ложились на лицо, подсвечивали алым.  
\- Я не вернулась к ней. Понимаете? Городу нужна была целительница, и я осталась, зная, чего это может мне стоить.  
Рейз не удержался, опустился рядом, и притянул Силану к себе.  
Она вздрогнула, напряглась - если бы захотела отстраниться, Рейз не стал бы удерживать - и вдруг уткнулась лицом ему в плечо, судорожно вдохнула.  
Он погладил ее по волосам, шепнул только:  
\- Мне жаль.  
Она не ответила, и Рейз тоже замолчал. Обнимал ее и надеялся, что ей хоть немного станет от этого легче.  
Волосы Силаны едва уловимо пахли костром.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала она в конце концов, отстраняясь. Он не стал удерживать, и точно знал, что она услышит следующим.  
И не ошибся.  
\- Простите. Я не хотела, чтобы вы меня жалели.  
\- Я знаю. Потому что ты сама себя не жалеешь. Ты всерьез веришь, что твой Калеб прав. Но он ничего не знает, понятия не имеет, через что тебе пришлось пройти, какой выбор сделать, и чем пожертвовать.  
\- Вы тоже, - тихо отозвалась она. - Вы защищаете меня, хотя тоже этого не знаете, потому что я спасла вашу сестру. Вы благодарны мне, и поэтому оправдываете. Но если бы случилось иначе, если бы я дала вам слово, и не сдержала, если бы вы сидели у ее постели, надеялись бы на чудо, и врали, что нужно только немного потерпеть... что вы сказали бы мне тогда?  
Он не мог ей ответить.  
\- Вы ненавидели бы меня так же, как Калеб, - мягко, спокойно и серьезно добавила Силана. - И были бы правы.  
Она встала, неловко пожала плечами:  
\- Знаете, я думаю, есть вещи, которые нельзя искупить и нельзя исправить. С ними только можно только жить дальше. Я пытаюсь, правда, хотя после возвращения все кажется мне чужим. Прошлая жизнь будто сон. Я почти не помню, какой была тогда. Все, что есть у меня сейчас это мамин дом, Парная Лига и наш с вами контракт. Теперь вот этот скат.  
\- Я мог бы дать тебе больше, - сказал ей Рейз, и почему-то это было очень трудно и страшно - предложить. - Если бы ты только позволила.  
Очень хотелось, чтобы она согласилась.  
\- Иногда мне кажется, что даже того, что есть, слишком много.  
  
***  
Утром Рейз проснулся непривычно рано, хотя накануне долго не мог уснуть - все прокручивал в голове слова Силаны, ее взгляд, нервные, неловкие движения рук, и чувствовал себя беспомощным.  
Почему-то вещи, которые нужно было сказать тогда, приходили в голову теперь, и не имели никакого смысла.  
Он встал, добрался до ванны и привел себя в порядок, долго пялился в зеркало. Под глазами залегли темные круги.  
Силана уже ждала его внизу. На ней снова было жреческое платье - чистое и аккуратное, и Рейз поймал себя на мысли, что она почти всегда ходила так, хотя наверняка могла позволить себе наряжаться каждый день в разное.  
Она сидела в кресле, читала книгу, и свет, лившийся из окна, золотил седину у нее в волосах. Тонкие пальцы зацепили краешек страницы, бережно перевернули.   
\- Ты всю ночь не спала? - спросил Рейз, чтобы хоть что-то спросить.  
Силана повернула к нему голову, посмотрела устало:  
\- Доброе утро. Нет, я ложилась незадолго до рассвета. Все в порядке, не волнуйтесь обо мне. Пожалуйста.  
Рейз подошел к очагу. Дрова почти закончились, но в гостиной было по-настоящему тепло. Почти жарко.  
\- Скату лучше? Переживет без нас пару часов, пока мы будем в школе?  
\- Да, - она встала, заложила книгу листом рябины. Наверное, другой закладки не попалось под руку. - Я дала ему воды, и он немного поел. Это хороший знак. Только. давайте постараемся все же оставлять его одного надолго.  
\- Никто и не требует, чтобы ты все время торчала со мной. Встретимся с Мелезой, сходим в школу. Как только договоришься с хозяином, возвращайся к скату, а я останусь и потренируюсь.  
\- Конечно, - она кивнула, мягко погладила ската по краешку плавника, будто утешая и успокаивая. - Если вы готовы, то и я тоже. Можем идти, как только дождемся госпожу Мелезу.  
Этого Рейз не ожидал:  
\- Погоди, а завтрак?  
Силана смутилась, виновато улыбнулась - тускло и устало:  
\- Извините. Я совсем забыла. Там, наверное, еще что-то осталось на кухне. Если хотите, я подогрею.  
\- Давай лучше я. Тебе бы тоже поесть. Ты же не завтракала?  
\- Я не голодна.  
\- Силана... - она не спала, не ела. И совсем недавно едва не умерла, исцеляя Дженну. - Пожалуйста.  
Кажется, она просто не захотела спорить, или почувствовала, что просто так Рейз не отстанет:  
\- Совсем немного. Я действительно не хочу.  
Он ушел на кухню, подогрел еды и разложил по тарелкам.  
Когда он вернулся в гостиную, Силана посмотрела на него растерянно:  
\- Рейз, я просто не съем столько.  
\- Пацан же съедает, а он вообще ребенок. Давай, ложечку за... - он едва не сказал "за маму", но вовремя исправился, - за Мелезу, ложечку за Грея. Не забудь за меня и за ската.  
Если Силана и заметила паузу, она не подала виду:  
\- Это... действительно очень много.  
\- Не доешь ты - доем я, - ответил Рейз, зачерпнул ложкой, прожевал, прежде, чем заговорить. - Кухарка у тебя, если честно, так себе. Ты скажи ей, чтобы больше приправ ложила, а то совсем же пресно.  
Силана почему-то покраснела, смущенно уткнулась в тарелку:  
\- Конечно. Я ей передам.  
Рейз следил за тем, как она без аппетита возила ложкой. Силана заметила его взгляд, принялась равнодушно есть.  
Он думал, что она отставит тарелку после нескольких ложек, но в конце концов она доела почти все, хотя положил ей Рейз и правда немало.  
\- Извините, вам совсем мало осталось.  
\- У меня вообще-то и своя порция была, - он фыркнул и забрал ее тарелку, спросил с любопытством. - Ты же явно не хотела доедать, зачем заставляла себя?  
Она неопределенно пожала плечами:  
\- Я не знаю, когда смогу поесть в следующий раз.  
Странно было слышать это от нее. От богатой девчонки, которая жила пусть в полупустом, но роскошном доме и могла позволить себе выступать в Парной Лиге.  
Должно быть, Силана и сама это понимала, потому что смутилась и добавила:  
\- В последнее время постоянно что-то происходит.  
С этим Рейз поспорить не мог.  
  
***  
Мелеза с Греем ждали их уже в экипаже, у дома. Колеса едва заметно светились зеленоватым чародейским огнем. Внутри оказалось почти уютно - сиденья были обиты мягкой кожей, на потолке переливалась вязь каких-то символов.  
Грей сидел напротив Мелезы, абсолютно прямой, невозмутимый, и, кажется, даже не моргал. Широкая полоса ошейника у него на горле казалась похабной и неуместной.  
\- Силана, - Мелеза улыбнулась, указала на место рядом с Греем. - Присаживайся.   
Рейзу пришлось устроиться напротив, рядом с ней, почти плечом к плечу. Грей не смотрел на него, казался невозмутимым, и все равно не получалось от делаться от мысли, что лучше держать оружие поближе. На всякий случай.  
\- Я так полагаю, скату становится лучше? - вежливо поинтересовалась Мелеза.  
\- Он выживет, сейчас это самое главное, - Силана бросила на Рейза быстрый взгляд, будто собиралась уточнить, действительно ли это самое главное.  
Рейзу на самом деле было на ската умеренно наплевать. Он не желал ему зла, но и никаких особых переживаний не испытывал. Его волновало только то, что для Силаны это явно было важно, раз уж она заставляла себя бодрствовать сутками.  
\- Тем лучше. Свяжись со мной, когда он станет снова пригоден для полетов. И когда у тебя будут бумаги на него.  
\- Зачем? - спросил Рейз, а Мелеза сладко улыбнулась:  
\- Слуг мои слова не касаются.  
\- Я вообще-то живу с ней в одном доме, - угрюмо бросил Рейз, и подумал, что не стоило ее раздражать. По крайней мере до тех пор, как Силана договорилась бы с новой гладиаторской школой. - Но, если не хочешь, можешь не говорить. Я могу и сам потом узнать.  
Грей бросил на него мрачный взгляд и ответил вместо Мелезы:  
\- Если Силана не хочет говорить тебе сама, твое дело сидеть молча и не лезть. Ты просто гладиатор.  
Рейз уже в который раз задумался, что же случилось с Греем, и от чего тот вел себя как тряпка, абсолютный бесхарактерный слизняк.  
Рейза это бесило, по-настоящему. Неверное, потому, что Грей казался ему сильным. Будь тот слабаком, простить и принять было бы проще.   
Ехать пришлось недолго, дом Силаны находился очень удачно - почти на границе богатых кварталов. Можно было добраться пешком почти в любую точку города, хоть к княжескому дворцу.  
Школа располагалась в приземистом низком здании, которое со стороны неуловимо напоминало конюшни. На мостовой пред главными воротами было чисто, как-то даже противоестественно чисто. Неприметная прямоугольная вывеска почти полностью скрывалась под плющом, змеившемся по стенам. Плющ уже полностью облетел и тонкие темные ветви казались плетьми.  
  
***  
Рейз вылез из экипажа первым, подал Силане руку - бездумно, по привычке.  
Силана поколебалась, а потом вложила ладонь в его.  
\- Спасибо.  
Выбираясь она оперлась почти всем весом, на мгновение показалось, что потеряет равновесие и придется ловить.  
\- Осторожнее.  
Мелеза следила за ними внимательным, хищным взглядом. Этот взгляд Рейз ощущал почти физически - ледяным касанием, холодком дурного предчувствия.  
Грей мрачнел на глазах.  
\- Идем, милая. Мастер Орам ждет нас.  
Ворота оказались зачарованы, стоило пройти внутрь и пустой внутренний двор наполнился людьми, звоном оружия, и тем знакомым, родным шумом, которого Рейз и ждал от гладиаторской школы.  
\- Не смотри так удивленно, - усмехнулась Мелеза. - Это простейшая иллюзия. Хозяин терпеть не может зевак, а его соседи не выносят шума.  
По крайней мере, это объясняло, почему Рейз никогда раньше об этой школе не слышал.  
\- Было бы чему удивляться, - буркнул он.  
\- Это очень тонкая работа, госпожа Мелеза, - мягко и тихо сказала Силана. - Такие качественные иллюзии редкость.  
\- Хоть кто-то способен оценить мои усилия, - та усмехнулась и пожала плечами. - Я сделала подарок Ораму после того, как Грея признали одним из лучших гладиаторов в Парной Лиге. У школы действительно были проблемы с соседями.  
Из дома вышел крепкий широкоплечий аравинец, направился к ним.  
Рейз обратил внимание, как напряглась Силана, и шагнул к ней ближе, заступил чуть вперед, без слов обещая защиту.  
Мелеза коротко поклонилась:  
\- Мастер Орам, доброе утро.  
Тот недовольно оглядел Рейза с Силаной, быстро кивнул в ответ:  
\- Меньше слов больше дела, у меня мало времени, - потом он перевел взгляд на Грея и добавил. - А ты не стой столбом, у тебя тренировка. С новичком мы и без тебя разберемся.  
Орам сразу Рейзу не понравился, вот просто с первого взгляда.  
Аравинец сделал им знак следовать за ним, пошел в дом быстрым, уверенным шагом даже не оборачиваясь.  
Силана неуверенно посмотрела на Мелезу и последовала за ним. Рейз поймал себя на постыдном желании развернуться и просто сбежать.  
Внутри дом оказался обставлен со спокойной сдержанной роскошью, на аравинский манер. Силана споткнулась на пороге, замерла, будто не решаясь зайти внутрь.  
\- Заходите быстрее, и без того в доме холодно, - недовольно бросил ей Орам.  
\- Простите, - тихо отозвалась она, пошла за ним.  
\- Не злитесь, мастер, - Мелеза усмехнулась. - Ваша вежливость не впервые запугивает новичков.  
\- Нежные нынче новички пошли, - он отпер какую-то неприметную дверь под лестницей. - Сюда. Давайте посмотрим на этого вашего гладиатора.  
Странно, что смотреть Рейза он привел их не на тренировочную площадку, даже не на полосу препятствий, а в обычную комнату.  
\- Как правило я не беру учеников так поздно, но за вас просила Мелеза. Я у нее в долгу, так что, если ваш гладиатор в нормальной форме, сделаю исключение, - Орам оглядел его с головы до ног, поморщился и бросил. - Не стой, раздевайся. Посмотрим, кого мне привели.  
Рейз вздрогнул, потому что совсем этого не ожидал, замер, не зная, что делать.  
На самом деле, не было в требованиях Орама ничего особенного, когда Рейз пришел в "Когу" совсем еще зеленым пацаном, там его тоже осматривали.  
Но там ему не приходилось раздеваться перед Силаной.  
Она зябко поежилась, отвела взгляд:  
\- Если вам неприятно, я могу выйти.  
Орам усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, не можете. Гладиаторов не осматривают без хозяев. И как вы его купили, не раздевая-то? Так что не тяните время, потом поиграете в скромницу.  
Рейз почувствовал, как горят щеки, положил ладони на пряжку ремня.  
\- Ты всегда такой медлительный? Не удивительно, что тебе подыскивают новую школу.  
Подначки раздражали, больше всего хотелось ответить, но Орам наверняка только и ждал шанса вышвырнуть их с Силаной за ворота.  
\- Извините, - тихо и неловко сказала она.  
\- Ничего, - он заставил себя усмехнуться, и принялся раздеваться. - Мне не жалко.


	9. Chapter 9

***  
Раздеваться перед Силаной Рейзу все-таки было неловко.  
Орама он не стеснялся, а Мелеза и так уже все видела на Аукционе.  
\- Вам действительно нечего стыдиться, - тихо сказала Силана, наверное, пытаясь утешить. Конечно, от этого стало только хуже.  
\- Ему срочно нужна новая школа, потому что он паршиво выступает в Парной Лиге, - ответил ей Орам. - Ему есть чего стыдиться. И прекращайте уже отводить глаза, меня это раздражает. Нечего превращать обычный осмотр в балаган.  
Рейз стиснул зубы, стянул рубашку через голову, хотел демонстративно бросить на пол, но не рискнул, аккуратно сложил и оставил на кресле с резными подлокотниками.  
Как назло пряжка ремня неудобно зацепилась, и пришлось повозиться, чтобы ее расстегнуть. Рейз ощущал взгляд Силаны будто прикосновение, забыть о ней не получалось. И слишком легко было представить, что если бы они остались одни, если бы ситуация была другой, Рейз разделся бы с удовольствием. Наслаждался бы каждым мгновением, вниманием, и чувствовал бы себя легко и комфортно. Особенно, если бы она тоже разделась.  
От этих мыслей окатывало жаром.  
Рейз рискнул бросить на нее быстрый взгляд, был почти уверен, что Силана отвернется, но она смотрела прямо и по ее лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. Он стянул сапоги один за другим, продолжил раздеваться пока не остался полностью голым.  
\- Руки в стороны раскрой, - скомандовал Орам, усмехнулся, обходя вокруг, и обратился к Силане. - Отлично выглядит, я, если честно, ожидал худшего.  
\- Я выбрала Рейза потому что он достойный человек и хороший гладиатор, - тихо отозвалась она. - Не из-за внешности.  
\- У хорошего гладиатора не может быть плохого тела, - отмахнулся Орам, положил ладонь Рейзу чуть выше локтя. - Напряги мышцы.  
Рейз не стал спорить, сделал, что приказали. На Силану он старался не смотреть.  
\- Откровенно говоря, твой Рейз мог бы быть и побольше, - мягко и ядовито сказала Мелеза.  
\- Здесь просто холодно, - буркнул он в ответ. Все у него было нормально, еще ни одна женщина не жаловалась.  
\- О, разумеется, дело только в этом.  
Рейз рискнул бросить на Силану взгляд. Он ожидал смущения, неловкости или - позволил себе помечтать на мгновение - жадного интереса, возбуждения.  
Но она просто смотрела, хмурилась едва заметно, и казалась напряженной.  
И именно это вдруг заставила Рейза почувствовать себя вещью. Просто купленным предметом, даже не человеком. И это бесило до красной пелены перед глазами.  
\- Госпожа Мелеза, - мягко обратилась Силана, - пожалуйста, не дразните Рейза. Ему действительно нечего стыдиться.  
\- А ты в этом разбираешься? - спросил он. Хотел задать вопрос небрежно, но вышло все равно зло. - В том, чего мужику нужно стыдиться?  
Орам ударил его раскрытой ладонью. Громкий хлопок вспорол воздух в комнате, стало неестественно тихо.  
Рейз настолько опешил, что потерял дар речи. Даже врезать в ответ не тянуло. Удар был не сильным, но совершенно унизительным. Щека горела.  
\- Может, он у вас и в хорошей форме, но обучен скверно, - как ни в чем не бывало заметил Орам.  
\- Пожалуйста, не бейте его больше, - твердо и тихо потребовала Силана.  
\- Не бойтесь, ваша собственность в безопасности. Я еще никогда не вредил гладиаторам.  
\- А гладиаторы вам? - неприязненно, с вызовом поинтересовался у него Рейз. Видимо, Орам совсем себя не берег.  
\- А гладиаторы мне тем более. Может быть, это потому что я не беру на обучение идиотов.  
\- Рейз, - тихо и с укоризной сказала Силана, и он заткнулся.  
Орам осматривал его дотошно, внимательнее, чем богатые уроды на Аукционе. Рейз терпел. Мысленно считал до десяти, потом обратно до одного и держался.  
\- На первый взгляд все действительно не так плохо, - задумчиво сказал Орам в конце концов. Он облапал Рейза целиком, даже зубы посмотрел. - А на Аукционе он под каким номером был?  
Силана едва заметно покраснела:  
\- Простите, я не знаю. Мы встретились уже позже.  
\- Пятым, - спокойно вмешалась Мелеза. - Полосу проходил впервые.  
\- Для первого раза хороший результат, - он снова окинул Рейза внимательным взглядом с ног до головы. - Одевайся и пойдем во двор. Покажешь мне, что умеешь.  
Кажется, быстрее Рейз не одевался еще ни разу в жизни.  
  
***  
Во дворе за домом находилась полоса испытаний. Она напоминала ту, которую Рейзу пришлось проходить перед Аукционом, только еще и поднималась вверх чем-то вроде строительных лесов. Вокруг было пусто. Разве что пара бойцов поодаль отрабатывали удары на деревянных вращающихся болванках.  
\- И за сколько мне нужно ее пройти? - Рейз оглядел полосу, прикинул свои возможности. В "Коге" больше уделяли внимание самим боям, никаких лабиринтов и испытаний там не устраивали.  
\- Удиви меня, - Орам усмехнулся.  
Рейз не стал отвечать, чтобы не позориться. Он сильно сомневался, что смог бы кого-то удивить в таком лабиринте.  
Силана остановилась у начала полосы, тревожно оглядела высокую вертикальную конструкцию, попыталась ободряюще улыбнуться:  
\- Я уверена, что вы справитесь. Во время боя с Коэном вы были очень быстрым.  
\- Благословишь меня? - это вырвалось случайно, Рейз не собирался просить. Просто пришло в голову, и он сказал, не подумав. На самом деле ему не нужно было никакое благословение, просто хотелось услышать, как Силана желает ему удачи.  
\- Я?  
\- Ну... ты ведь жрица?  
Орам рассмеялся:  
\- Да вы издеваетесь надо мной! Что это за гладиатор, который даже несчастную полосу не может пройти без жреческой поддержки?  
\- Я могу, - недовольно отозвался Рейз. - Но благословение еще никому не делало хуже.  
\- Мало того, что неудачник, так еще и суеверный, - Орам усмехнулся. - Лучше разогрейся для начала или никакие боги тебе не помогут.  
Обычно Рейз разогревался бегом, в школе начинал с самых простых упражнений и сразу переходил к тренировкам с оружием. В этот раз пришлось потратить больше времени. Разминая мышцы, он рассматривал полосу, мысленно выстраивал собственный путь, выискивал тупики и отмечал места, где можно было пролезть быстрее.  
\- Заканчивай уже, - Орам лениво усмехнулся. - Перед смертью не надышишься.  
Даже чудо, что он так долго терпел.  
Рейз кивнул, сделал шаг вперед, и Силана придержала его за руку - мягко, невесомо. Было страшно пошевелиться и спугнуть. Прикосновение казалось интимным, прохладная ладонь будто оставляла на коже невидимый отпечаток, ощущалась даже сквозь ткань рубашки.  
\- Пусть пламя Майенн хранит вас, - шепот, едва различимый и мягкий, заставил сердце забиться чаще.  
\- Жалкое зрелище, - сухо прокомментировала Мелеза. Рейз едва удержался от того, чтобы огрызнуться в ответ. Теперь значение имели не его слова, а только мастерство.  
Полоса оказалась с подвохом, это он понял как только ступил внутрь. Стоило рвануть бездумно, пытаясь выиграть время, как что-то ударило в грудь, отбросило назад, следом в лицо прилетела обернутая мягким тряпьем груша. Рейз успел среагировать, увернулся, бросил злой взгляд на Орама - ублюдок мог хотя бы предупредить, что нашпиговал свою полосу ловушками. На Аукционе, например, ничего подобного не было.  
В конце концов Рейз все равно управился довольно быстро, он всего один раз оказался в тупике и вовремя сориентировался, что чуть выше был узкий, незаметный лаз наверх - получилось срезать.  
Отвлекаться на зрителей было некогда, но Рейзу все равно казалось, что он ощущает чужие взгляды кожей.  
Он делал все, чтобы пройти полосу красиво, четко и быстро, и чтобы Силана гордилась им. Чтобы поверила, что выбрала Рейза не зря.  
Это не было просто, даже лабиринт на Арене во время боя с Коэном казался легче, и, выбираясь наконец наружу, Рейз чувствовал себя абсолютно выжатым.  
Он взмок, сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее.  
\- Сносно, - равнодушно сказал ему Орам. - Но пока ничего выдающегося. Будем надеяться, с оружием ты обращаешься лучше.  
\- Был бы я выдающимся, - кое-как выдохнул Рейз. - В новую школу бы не пошел.  
Орам вздохнул и снова обратился к Силане:  
\- Все-таки на досуге займитесь его воспитанием. Это просто нелепо.  
Силана покраснела, и смущенно поклонилась.  
\- Да, господин.  
К ним подошел Грей - тоже взмыленный, с двумя тренировочными мечами в руках. Рубашку он снял, мощные мышцы блестели от пота, даром, что во дворе было холодно. Рейз заметил, что Силана тоже смотрит, и помрачнел.  
\- Я буду болеть за тебя, мальчик, - ядовито улыбнулась Мелеза.  
Если бы он не следил так внимательно, он бы не заметил - ни как потемнели у Грея глаза, ни как он вздрогнул.  
\- За своего гладиатора болей, - буркнул Рейз, взвесил в ладони один из тренировочных клинков. Отметил про себя отличный баланс и то, как удобно рукоять легла в ладонь.  
\- Не хочу, - она рассмеялась. - Он нравится мне намного больше, когда ему плохо.  
Самым вывернутым и уродским Рейзу казалось то, что ее слова, похоже, делали Грею больнее, чем любая драка.  
\- Ты выбрала мне не того противника, - странно, но в этот раз Грей обратился к ней именно так, не назвал "госпожой". И, похоже, едва сдерживал злость. - Щенок мне не соперник.  
Зря он его недооценивал. Рейз напал первым - полосонул наискось, не пытаясь достать, просто привлекая внимание к себе.  
Если Грей думал, что во время поединка, пусть и тренировочного, у него будет время болтать со своей хозяйкой, он сильно ошибался.  
За первым выпадом последовал второй, Рейз использовал преимущество неожиданности как мог.  
Грей сориентировался мгновенно - увернулся в последний момент, парировал. Он двигался неожиданно быстро, стремительно и невероятно легко, экономно.  
Даже не пытался нападать, просто прощупывал, на что Рейз способен.  
Это злило. Вот эта равнодушная, спокойная демонстрация превосходства. Было бы проще, если бы Грей просто победил, а не продолжал играться с Рейзом как кошка с мышью.  
\- Да дерись ты уже нормально! - в конце концов Рейз не выдержал, отскочил назад, раздраженно опустил меч. Щеки горели огнем, и было отчаянно стыдно пере Силаной.  
\- Хватит с тебя и этого, - Грей фыркнул, смерил его равнодушным взглядом и усмехнулся. - До другого не дорос.  
Наверное, он только под свою хозяйку прогибался, над Рейзом ему нравилось издеваться. Хотелось довести его до бешенства, раздразнить, чтобы ублюдок забыл и про свою спесь и про свое превосходство. Спровоцировать его на злость, и на ошибку, если получится.  
Рейз не стал нападать, отскочил назад, развел руки в стороны, как бы демонстрируя себя - вот он я, нападай.  
\- А хозяйка твоя не обидится? Или ты из-за нее меня щадишь, знаешь, что я ей понравился?  
Он знал, что попал в цель, зацепил что-то личное, определил, когда заметил, как потемнели у Грея глаза. И напал снова, потому что увидел возможность.  
Грей снова увернулся в последний момент, пропустил его сбоку и от души хлестнул клинком по заднице плашмя. Рейз аж подскочил.  
\- Штаны не потеряй, герой-любовник, - ласково посоветовал ему Грей.  
Рейз резко развернулся, стиснул зубы, и атаковал снова.  
Грей больше не уворачивался, отбивал и парировал, отступал назад. В какой-то момент клинки скрестились, были бы боевыми, наверняка полетели бы искры.  
\- Она тебя выбросит, - напирая всем телом, сквозь стиснутые зубы шепнул Рейз. - Как гнилое тряпье, как ненужную вещь. Ей плевать, насколько ты хорош на Арене.  
Грей судорожно выдохнул, и с силой отбросил его от себя, а потом напал. Расчетливо, сильно.  
Рейз кое-как защитился, блокировал рубящий сверху, от силы удара заныли все мышцы, за первым ударом последовал второй, потом третий.  
Раньше Грей игрался, теперь решил размазать Рейза по площадке. Он нападал расчетливо, выматывал, потому что просто победить ему было мало. Нужно было продемонстрировать свое превосходство. Он не оставлял ни единого шанса ответить, будто каждый удар, каждый выпад Рейза мог предсказать и повернуть себе на пользу.  
\- Достаточно! - громко и четко сказала вдруг Мелеза.  
Грей словно не услышал, в одно движение оказался рядом с Рейзом, сбил Рейза на землю. Вдавил всем весом, приставив клинок к горлу.  
Рейз попытлася вывернуться и не смог. Ублюдок оказался слишком тяжелым.  
\- Грей! - резко, будто кнутом стегнула, выкрикнула Мелеза.  
Тот повернул к ней голову, посмотрел долгим, нечитаемым взглядом. Напряжение разливалось в воздухе между ними. Рейз ждал, что Мелеза использует свою силу.  
Грей отвел взгляд первым, убрал тренировочный клинок, поднялся:  
\- Простите, госпожа. Увлекся.  
Рейз поднялся следом, отряхнулся, стараясь не смотреть ни на Силану, ни на Орама.  
\- Ты не чураешься грязных приемов, - сказал тот. По голосу было не понять, то ли это похвала, то ли оскорбление.  
\- Я не люблю, когда на меня смотрят свысока, - отозвался он, рискнул поднять взгляд.  
Силана смотрела на Грея. Кажется, она ему сочувствовала.  
\- Привыкай. До равенства в моей школе ты еще не дорос.  
Она вскинулась, посмотрела на Орама нерешительно:  
\- Вы согласны учить Рейза?  
\- Я обещал Мелезе, что возьмусь, если он хотя бы знает с какой стороны браться за оружие. Он оказался не беспросветный бездарь, и на том спасибо.  
Рейз хотел бы ему ответить, но не рискнул, побоялся, что Орам передумает.  
\- Рейз достойный боец и отличный гладиатор, - твердо, неожиданно уверенно заступилась за него Силана. Рейз был бы ей благодарен если бы она еще хоть чуть-чуть в этом разбиралась.  
Орам поморщился, будто что-то кислое съел:  
\- Вот за это я и не люблю новичков. Сначала купите самого смазливого, потом еще и доказываете мне, какой он хороший.  
Эта его манера говорить - будто о вещи - бесила.  
\- Ей не нужно ничего доказывать, - все-таки подал голос Рейз. - Я сам все докажу. Только дайте шанс.  
\- Громкие слова, - заметил Орам. - И бессмысленные. Я уже согласился, платите деньги, и можешь доказывать что угодно и как угодно. Я оплату отработаю.  
Силана низко поклонилась ему:  
\- Благодарю вас. Нам не нужно большего.  
На самом деле Рейзу было нужно, чтобы к нему хотя бы относились по-человечески, но с тех пор, как он согласился перейти в Парную Лигу, почти никто не хотел этого делать. Раньше можно было плевать на чужое мнение и продолжать выступать себе дальше. Теперь от Рейза зависел не только он сам.  
\- Идемте в кабинет, - предложил Орам. - Подпишете договор и расплатитесь. Грей пока займется вашим гладиатором. Покажет, что и где и познакомит с инструкторами. Он сразу останется тренироваться?  
Силана бросил на Рейза неуверенный взгляд, кивнула:  
\- Да. Мое присутствие ведь не обязательно?  
\- После того как расплатитесь, можете до следующего месяца вообще не появляться.  
Грей подошел к Мелезе, что-то спросил у нее тихо, она презрительно скривилась, ответила - Рейз не расслышал что и отвернулась. Просто образцовые отношения гладиатора и хозяйки.  
И Грей все равно защищал ее, злился, ревновал к другим.  
Рейз попытался представить себя на его месте и передернулся. Силана не стала бы его унижать, и издеваться, пытаясь сделать побольнее. Наверняка не стала бы, но если бы она захотела нанять кого-нибудь вместо Рейза? Злился бы он? Пытался бы удержаться рядом и доказать, что лучше?  
Дурацкие были мысли. И то, куда они вели ему не нравилось.  
Орам увел Силану и Мелезу обратно в дом, и Рейз остался с Греем. Тот сверлил его взглядом, тяжелым и угрюмым.  
Рейз прочистил горло:  
\- Извини, что довел. Не люблю, когда мне поддаются.  
\- Дойдет до тренировки, я с тебя шкуру спущу, - хмуро пообещал ему Грей. - Поддаваться больше не буду. А теперь иди за мной и запоминай. Повторять дважды не собираюсь.  
Школа оказалась большой, больше, чем показалось вначале. Если пройти сквозь арку можно было попасть в крохотный внутренний двор. С краю, почти под самыми окнами росла старая, скрюченная рябина.  
\- Вон там вход в купальню, рядом раздевалка, - мрачно пояснил Грей. - Если тебе нужно тренировочное оружие, в угловой комнате оружейная, спросишь у инструктора, он тебе откроет. Партнеров для тренировочных поединков назначают учителя, но если по-человечески попросишь, тебе и так не откажут.  
\- Даже ты?  
\- Я еще и приплачу, чтобы выбить тебе зубы, - без обиняков признал Грей. - Так что со мной ты драться не хочешь.  
Рейз снова передернулся, потому что слишком легко мог себе это представить:  
\- Это правда, что ты лучший? В Парной Лиге в смысле.  
Грей мрачно усмехнулся:  
\- Мелеза сказала?  
\- Нет, она про тебя хорошего не говорит. И вообще о гладиаторах.  
\- Мелеза... - Грей помолчал мрачно, потом добавил. - Не такая, как ты о ней думаешь.  
Это Рейз уже слышал:  
\- Я видел, как она себя ведет.  
\- Ты только не знаешь почему. Так что помалкивал бы лучше.  
\- Мне наплевать.  
Грей остановился, демонстративно оглядел его с ног до головы:  
\- Поосторожнее плюйся. А то зубы выбить могут.  
Рейз не понимал его, на самом деле даже не пытался понять. Он просто считал, что Грей не прав и что никому нельзя позволять так с собой обращаться, как Мелеза.  
И все равно не удержался, спросил:  
\- Почему ты ее защищаешь?  
\- Потому что она моя, - спокойно, как что-то само собой разумеющееся, ответил тот.  
"Больше похоже, что это ты ее. Вещь".  
Интересно, Грей искренне не понимал, или настолько сильно ее любил, так хотел ей подчиняться, что ему уже было не важно как и какой ценой?  
\- Твоя хозяйка.  
\- Моя женщина.  
Рейз остановился, когда это услышал, потому что не ожидал. Даже представить не мог, что заносчивая, ледяная Мелеза могла спать с Греем. Или она этого не делала? Держала на коротком поводке и обещала, что однажды пустит в кровать?  
А Грей верил и ждал.  
\- Знаешь, - после того как они ушли из внутреннего дворика и вернулись к полосе препятствий, задумчиво сказал Рейз, - я думаю, тебе бы потрахаться. Найди себе бабу на стороне, завались с ней в койку на пару дней, и...  
Грей повернулся к нему так резко, что Рейз инстинктивно шарахнулся назад. Он был уверен, что сейчас прилетит, даже руки поднял - защищаться.  
\- Спасибо, - угрюмо, с какой-то затаенной злобой отозвался Грей. - Я уже потрахался. На всю жизнь хватило. А тебе, если есть хоть капля мозгов, лучше заткнуться обо мне и Мелезе, и держать советы при себе, - он расправил плечи, демонстративно отступил назад, и фыркнул. - Не могу поверить, что Силана выбрала такого щенка.  
Самым мерзким было то, что Рейз даже возразить ему ничего не мог. Слишком часто за последние дни именно так себя и чувствовал - щенком-переростком.  
В такие моменты он почти скучал по сопляку Зайну, с которым сражался незадолго до того, как уйти из Одиночной Лиги, и которого мог без проблем размазать на Арене.  
Смешно, если задуматься, Зайн был ненамного старше Лиама, было бы чем гордиться.  
\- Привет, мелкий, - Грей повернулся к снарядам-маятникам, махнул кому-то рукой в приветствии.  
Рейз вздрогнул, услышав в ответ до боли знакомый мальчишеский голос:  
\- Я не мелкий, у меня имя есть! Или зови нормально, или не лезь.  
Нет, - подумал Рейз. - Просто нет. Не может быть.  
Конечно, это был Лиам. В проклятой новой школе. За обучение в которой Силана как раз расплачивалась.  
\- О, папаша. Ну что, тебя взяли? А я тоже здесь буду заниматься. Меня позавчера тетенька привела. Здорово, правда?  
Рейз устало потер переносицу.  
\- Нам, новичкам, лучше держаться вместе. Особенно, если вдруг удары отрабатывать в пару поставят.  
Он все гадал, зачем Лиам так настойчиво запихивал его именно в эту школу, а о самом очевидном даже не подумал.  
\- Тебе партнер для парных упражнений не нужен? - угрюмо спросил Рейз у Грея, ни на что особо не надеясь. Просто не хотел связываться с Лиамом.  
Грей посмотрел на него странно:  
\- Я обычно с Коэном в паре становлюсь. Который гладиатор Делии, вы с ним уже дрались.  
Отлично. Просто отлично.  
Все, кто бил Рейзу морду теперь учились с ним вместе.  
\- Знаешь, папаша, у меня отличное предчувствие. Я думаю, нам с тобой здесь понравится.  
  
***  
Все деньги, которые Силана планировала потратить на покупку ската, она заплатила за обучение Рейза. Орам придирчиво пересчитал монеты, кивнул довольно, убедившись, что вся обговоренная сумма на месте, и принес договор.  
Силана поставила свою подпись и долго не решалась заговорить. Мелеза стояла рядом с ней, молчаливо поддерживала и не вмешивалась.  
Было странно сидеть в просторной, обставленной на аравинский манер комнате, обсуждать с аравинцем детали договора и оплаты.  
Знал ли он, что Силана алая жрица? Понимал ли, что это значит?  
Она вспомнила, как отреагировал Энай, и на мгновение снова накатила тошнота.  
Не нужно было завтракать.  
\- Вам плохо? - спокойно, равнодушно поинтересовался Орам.  
\- Нет, все в порядке, - соврала она.  
Он проводил их с Мелезой до ворот, и Силана до самого конца ждала, что он скажет что-нибудь еще. Орам молчал, попрощался, коротко кивнул и ушел не оборачиваясь.  
\- Вы не говорили ему кто я? - тихо спросила Силана уже в экипаже.  
Мелеза посмотрела в окно, на медленно удалявшиеся кованные ворота:  
\- О том, что ты алая жрица? Это не скроешь. В Парной Лиге любят сплетни, но сейчас ваш роман с Рейзом волнует всех намного больше, - она посмотрела на Силану и добавила:  
\- Ораму не важно, кто ты и чем занимаешься. Он любит деньги больше своей страны.  
Должно быть, ему нелегко жилось в Силл Арне после войны. На улицах почти не осталось аравинцев.  
\- Что насчет тебя? - Мелеза изучала ее лицо, будто пыталась прочитать. Силане стало неловко.  
\- Я не ненавижу аравинцев, - отозвалась она. - Они просто люди, такие же как и мы.  
\- Я слышала о зверствах, которые они творили. Или это не правда?  
Силана не знала, как объяснить ей. Как передать усталое безразличие при виде обожженных трупов, ошметков тел, пыток и смертей, когда их становится слишком много, и удивляться уже не получается.  
\- Правда. Просто вы не слышали о зверствах, которые творили мы. Их я видела намного чаще, - она тоже посмотрела в окно. На серую громаду княжеского дворца в просвете меж зданий - далеко и высоко. - Наверное, потому что они были ближе.  
Мелеза фыркнула, невесело, угрюмо:  
\- Наверное, мои проблемы и мое поведение кажутся тебе детскими и нелепыми. Я издеваюсь над Греем, злюсь и думаю только о своих мелочных проблемах. В то время как настоящее горе где-то там. Меня оно не коснулось.  
\- Я просто радуюсь, что вас оно не коснулось, - честно призналась Силана.  
Дальше они ехали в молчании.  
Мелеза довезла ее до дома, остановилась у самого входа. Силана пригласила ее зайти, выпить чаю, и малодушно порадовалась, когда Мелеза отказалась. Хотелось поскорее уйти к скату, заняться домашними делами до того, как вернется Рейз. Может быть, отдохнуть после. Пусть не поспать, но хотя бы почитать у очага.  
Дверь в дом оказалась открыта. Вдоль позвоночника прошел холодок страха, ладони вспотели. Силана осторожно достала из сумки кинжал.  
Так и не смогла заставить себя ходить без оружия.  
Нужно было уйти и позвать стражу, но там в доме оставался скат. И он был ранен. Каждый час для него был на счету.  
Она помялась на пороге, потом осторожно приоткрыла дверь, совсем чуть-чуть, махнула рукой на уровне глаз, в надежде спровоцировать арбалетчиков, если те ждали в засаде.  
Ничего не произошло. Не было в ответ ни шороха, ни малейшего намека на чужое присутствие.  
Силана рискнула зайти внутрь.  
\- Что вы там крадетесь? Это всего лишь я, можете не звать городскую стражу, - Каро оторвался от книги, скептически оглядел Силану с головы до ног. - Не смотрите так удивленно, я же говорил, что зайду.  
Она глядела на него и не знала, что сказать.  
\- Вы же не собираетесь шлепнуться в обморок? - вскинув бровь спросил он.  
Силана аккуратно притворила за собой дверь, прислонилась к ней спиной, не желая подходить к Каро ближе:  
\- Вы не пришли вчера, я думала, не придете вовсе.  
\- Решил дать вам отлежаться, но похоже, это время пропало зря. Выглядите все такой же усталой, - он присмотрелся. - Если не хуже. Это скат или супружеская жизнь?  
Он встал, отошел к окну, без слов предлагая ей сесть. Скат издал тихий, жалобный свист, и Силана подошла ближе, опустилась на колени, проверяя, что с ним.  
\- Отдохнуть я смогу и потом. Сейчас лучше не оставлять ската одного.  
\- Что насчет супружеского долга? Муж не станет вас ревновать? - Каро усмехнулся.  
\- Мне неприятен этот вопрос. Простите, но я не стану отвечать, - как могла твердо отозвалась она.  
Каро повернулся к ней, склонил голову на бок, с любопытством разглядывая:  
\- Не злитесь, я не желаю вам зла. Просто хочу знать о вас больше.  
Скат боялся его, узнавал голос и хотел сбежать, но был для этого слишком слаб. Присутствие Силаны его успокаивало. Он верил, что она защитит и поможет, а Силана чувствовала себя беспомощной и хотела только одного: остаться одной. Забыться в молитве или уснуть.  
\- Я не знаю, зачем вам это, - сказала она. - Я сделала, что вы просили.  
\- Это личный интерес, - Каро повернулся к ней, в тусклом осеннем свете его профиль казался отчеканенным. - Вы необычная.  
Даже странно, что он об этом заговорил. Себе самой Силана казалась совершенно обычной, неинтересной.  
\- Я не такая, как вам кажется.  
\- Откуда вы знаете, что мне кажется?  
\- Иначе вам не было бы интересно, - Силана налила скату воды, аккуратно поднесла, и следила, не отрываясь за тем, как он пил.  
Каро прошелся взад и вперед, оглядываясь по сторонам, и его спокойная уверенность, его манера держаться напоминали Силане о командире Гийоме. Вызывали безотчетный страх и желание снова схватиться за оружие.  
Она не знала, что от него ждать и поэтому не ждала ничего. Только спросила:  
\- Мне сказали, что для государственного ската потребуются официальные бумаги. Вы напишете для меня договор?  
Каро мог отказать, или согласиться. Силану бы это не удивило.  
Он подошел к ней ближе. Скат дернулся расплескав воду и замер, будто неживой. Только дрожал.  
\- Напишу. Я держу слово, - Каро равнодушно пожал плечами и добавил. - Его зовут Рал. Я узнавал у распорядителя.  
\- Зачем?  
Государственные агенты меняли скатов довольно часто. Не запоминали их имена, или каждый раз давали новые. Скаты были умными, быстро привыкали к смене хозяев.  
\- Чтобы сказать вам. А вашего звали Эрик.  
Силана вздрогнула, а Каро продолжил:  
\- После нашего разговора я думал, что ошибся в вас. Упустил нечто важное. И попытался узнать о вас больше.  
Она открыла рот, чтобы ответить, и он остановил ее жестом:  
\- Не бойтесь. Я пришел просто поговорить. В прошлый раз вы были не в себе и все равно не стали бы меня слушать.  
\- Я виноват перед вами, - спокойно, без тени сожаления и вины продолжил он. - Я не понимал, насколько война вас покалечила. Использовал в своих целях, как инструмент.  
Этим он тоже напоминал ей командира Гийома. Способностью делать другим больно - равнодушно, походя.  
\- Вы бы поступили так снова, - тихо, чтобы не тревожить ската, сказала Силана. - При необходимости.  
\- Разумеется. Но вы помогли мне, а теперь я хочу помочь вам. Потому что я вижу, что вам нужна помощь.  
Силана не знала, что ему ответить. И привычное ощущение холода, усталости рядом с Каро становилось сильнее.  
\- Мне тяжело вас видеть. Неприятно находиться с вами рядом, - помолчав, признала она. - Вы пугаете меня. Я не думаю, что вы сможете мне помочь.  
Она ожидала, что Каро оскорбиться, уйдет скорее всего, но он только усмехнулся:  
\- Но вас ведь пугаю не только я, верно? Вас теперь пугает все на свете. Мирная жизнь, к которой вы никак не можете привыкнуть, прошлое, которое никак не отпускает. Солдаты, наверняка. И я, потому что не так уж далеко я ушел от солдата, верно?  
Силана промолчала, и он продолжил:  
\- Я предлагаю вам помощь, потому что понимаю, что с вами. Я могу вам не нравиться, но я знаю, что делать. Согласитесь, это больше, чем может предложить вам муж.  
Она напряглась. Почему-то упоминание Рейза заставило что-то внутри сжиматься.  
\- Рейз делает для меня очень многое, но он не обязан...  
Она снова замолчала.  
\- Защищать свою жену? Спасать ее от кошмаров? Делать ее счастливой? - Каро усмехнулся. - Интересно тогда послушать, какие у него обязанности.  
\- Вам незачем помогать мне. Вы выполнили свою часть уговора, а я свою. Мне больше ничего не нужно, только подпишите договор на ската. Пожалуйста, - она сталась говорить твердо и смотрела Каро в глаза.  
Больше всего она боялась, что он откажется. Что у него есть причина настаивать, какой-нибудь еще аравинец, которого не запугать без алой жрицы.  
\- Хорошо, - неожиданно легко согласился он. - Вы не доверяете мне, я вполне могу это понять. Но если вдруг передумаете, если почувствуете, что задыхаетесь и кошмары берут верх, найдите меня. Я постараюсь помочь.  
Силана сглотнула, долго не решалась спросить:  
\- Вы уверены, что я приду. Поэтому...  
Поэтому он отпускал ее так легко.  
\- Разумеется, я уверен. Вам нужна помощь, - Каро равнодушно пожал плечами.  
Может быть, он даже не врал и предлагал искренне.  
Силана просто не верила, что он сможет.  
\- Сомневаетесь, - он фыркнул недоверчиво и на удивление добродушно. - Ну что ж, сомневайтесь. Это ваше право, но я все равно буду вас ждать.  
Он посмотрел на ската и добавил:  
\- Доверие не появляется на пустом месте, а я уже показал себя не с лучшей стороны. Видимо, пришло время исправляться. Несите бумагу и перо. Начнем с вашего договора.  
  
***  
Рейз вернулся в дом Силаны поздно, едва дотащился. Орам выяснил, что в ближайшее время боев у него не предвидится, и заставил полностью выложиться.  
Он занимался с Рейзом лично, и считал, что передышки для слабаков. Хотелось одновременно и показать себя с лучшей стороны и сбежать обратно в "Когу".  
Утешало только одно - Лиаму явно было не слаще. Пацан пыхтел, выкладывался, но не скулил и не жаловался, и сачковать при нем Рейз не мог.  
Он опасался, как его примут в новой школе, но относились к нему нормально. Другим гладиаторам было на него в общем-то наплевать. Рейз не торопился и не лез.  
Грей тренировался или сам или с Коэном, изредка к нему подходил Орам или кто-то из других наставников.  
Рейз несколько раз еще прошел полосу, позанимался с тренировочным мечом - Ораму не нравилась его стойка. Провел еще несколько тренировочных поединков, к счастью, не с пацаном, хотя тот просился.  
Дом Силаны встретил его тишиной - холодной, гнетущей, какой-то пепельной. Проем двери, ведущей в гостиную был подсвечен огнем - горел очаг. Скат молчал.  
Оставалось надеяться, что тот не сдох.  
Рейз осторожно заглянул внутрь, поймал себя на мысли, что почему-то боится потревожить Силану.  
Она стояла на коленях у очага, совсем рядом со скатом и молилась. Огненные отсветы заливали ее лицо красным, губы шевелились, и шепот - тихий, одухотворенный гладил будто прикосновение.  
Нужно было уйти, Рейз это понимал, знал, что не имеет права смотреть, и все равно остался.  
Силана казалась совсем другой, когда молилась. Счастливой, очень женственной.  
Хотелось поцеловать ее. До дрожи тянуло.  
Как огонь - подумалось ему. Она сама была как свет и тепло очага, и отдых после долгой дороги.  
Рейз смотрел, пытался запомнить, отпечатать ее в памяти. Силана была удивительно красивой в тот момент.  
Скат висел в воздухе рядом с ней, выше, чем в прошлый раз, и, казалось, вслушивался в слова.  
Рейз их не разбирал, только интонации.  
Наконец, Силана закончила. Низко наклонилась, коснулась лбом сцепленных рук.  
"Майенн..." - прошелестело в воздухе, отдалось в костях и прошлось теплом по коже.  
Рейз сделал шаг назад. Силана открыла глаза, повернула к нему голову и вздрогнула.  
\- Прости, - он смутился, почувствовал себя вором. - Я только пришел, не знал, что ты...  
Он не закончил, поймал себя на том, что едва не потянулся сцепить руки, как это часто делала она.  
\- Ничего, - тихо ответила Силана. - Я не против.  
\- Я думал, молитва это... ну, личное.  
\- Да. Но я привыкла, что на меня смотрят.  
В общем-то, зря он не подумал об этом раньше. Наверняка, жрицы проводили и службы в Храмах, и церемонии для верующих, хотя бы на праздники.  
\- Вы в порядке?  
Он фыркнул, потому что речь ведь шла о тренировке. Пусть изнурительной, но все еще не опасной:  
\- Я в школу сходил, а не на войну. Да со мной все в порядке.  
Силана поежилась, будто ей было холодно, отвела взгляд:  
\- Да. Вы правы. Вам там понравилось?  
Рейз неопределенно пожал плечами, не зная, что ей ответить:  
\- Термы роскошные, чуть ли не плавать можно, и инвентарь отличный. Про учителей рано что-то говорить, но Орам вроде бы хорош. Гладиаторы там звери, - с невольным уважением признал он.  
Силана обеспокоенно оглядела его:  
\- Вас кто-то обидел?  
Никто его, естественно не "обижал", но она что всерьез верила, будто Рейз станет ей жаловаться?  
\- Меня так просто не обидишь.  
Не могла же она считать его настолько слабаком.  
Судя по ее взгляду, могла.  
\- Я действительно способен постоять за себя, - мрачно ответил он. - И уж тем более не стану просить женщину за меня заступаться.  
\- В этом нет ничего постыдного, - тихо заметила она.  
\- Вообще-то есть. И со своими проблемами я справляюсь сам, - он заметил, как изменилось выражение ее лица и поспешно добавил. - В смысле, справился бы, если бы они возникли.  
Кажется, она начала всерьез беспокоиться. Рейз не знал, как теперь ей объяснить. Он представил, что она действительно пойдет в школу разбираться, и вот тогда проблемы с другими гладиаторами непременно начнутся.  
\- Так, слушай. Главное не вздумай идти к Ораму и защищать меня.  
\- Я могла бы попросить господина Грея...  
Рейз спрятал лицо в ладони, не в состоянии даже поверить, что до этого дошло. Его ведь и правда приняли в школе нормально.  
\- Нет. Силана, все в порядке, - он подумал и добавил с нажимом. - Действительно в порядке.  
Она помолчала и все же кивнула:  
\- Хорошо. Но если вам потребуется помощь, любая помощь, вы можете обратиться ко мне.  
"Мне очень хочется трогать и целовать одну жрицу Майенн. Можешь подойти и снять одежду? Это бы очень мне помогло".  
Рейзу пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не ляпнуть этого вслух. Потому что очень тянуло.  
\- Договорились.  
  
***  
Как оказалось потом, на первой тренировке Орам просто разогревался, а со второго же дня развернулся в полную силу. Рейз никогда не жаловался на выносливость, он и в "Коге" тренировался на совесть, но такого не ожидал.  
Остальные гладиаторы, как тот же Грей и даже Лиам, уходили домой после обеда. Рейза гоняли до вечера. Часто Орам ставил его в пару с кем-нибудь для тренировочного боя, несколько раз с Греем и Коэном, но хотя бы Лиама держал подальше.  
Грею Рейз всегда проигрывал, Коэна несколько раз победил - взял изворотливостью и ловкостью.  
Иногда, Лиам оставался подольше, смотрел за его тренировками, а потом подходил сам и говорил: "Неправильно делаешь" или "Хочешь научу?".  
Рейза он бесил этим неимоверно, но приходилось глотать гордость и злость, и учиться.  
Потом Лиам уходил - не забыв упомянуть, что заскочит к Силане, и настроение Рейза портилось окончательно. Сам он вот уже неделю ее почти не видел - приходил слишком поздно и сразу тащился мыться и спать.  
Скату стало лучше, и Силана теперь не боялась оставлять его одного на ночь, просто ставила миски с едой и водой.  
На улице все холодало, несколько раз шел снег, и над Силл Арне почти не показывалось солнце. Низкие тучи задевали шпили княжеского дворца.   
Никто не вызывал Рейза и Силану на поединок, и она сама не торопилась тратить вызов.  
Рейз собирался поговорить с ней об этом, но не получалось. Они никак не совпадали - он приходил слишком поздно, а уходил слишком рано. Даже попытка написать ей так ни к чему и не привела - Рейз с полчаса просидел над письмом, пытаясь вспомнить, как правильно пишется "не дури" - слитно или раздельно, и в результате все-таки не рискнул позориться. Его как и всех детей в Силл Арне учили в школе при Главном Храме, но учеником Рейз был так себе. Считать и читать он еще как-то научился, а вот писать получалось с трудом.  
Не хотелось, чтобы Силана в добавок ко всему считала его еще и тупым.  
Каждый вечер он находил на кухонном столе ужин, а утром - завтрак и запакованный обед, чтобы взять с собой.  
Рейз теперь вставал довольно рано, но видимо, кухарка приходила на рассвете, иначе когда же она успевала готовить. Ни ее, ни горничную он не видел, но это как раз не удивляло.  
Дженна несколько раз приходила в школу, куталась в новый плащ и терпеливо ждала, пока ее пустят внутрь. Приносила поесть, как когда-то приносила ему в "Когу" - слишком много для одного, специально чтобы можно было поделиться с остальными.  
У Рейза не было времени поговорить с сестрой, но он по крайней мере видел, что с ней все в порядке.  
Когда на исходе этой бесконечной, выматывающей недели, Орам сказал ему отдыхать, поначалу подумалось, что это такая издевка.  
"За день восстановишься и продолжим".  
Рейз не рискнул спорить, хоть и не считал, что восстановится за день. Он вернулся домой к Силане, заполз в кровать и отрубился, не найдя в себе сил даже раздеться и проснулся на следующий день ближе к обеду, чувствуя себя абсолютной развалиной.   
Он все-таки выбрался из кровати, заставил себя размяться и стало получше.  
На окне, в аккуратной простенькой вазе стояли сухоцветы. Рейз даже не заметил, как они появились, но с ними стало как-то уютнее.  
Он на мгновение представил, что Силана собирала их сама. Аккуратно поправляла в вазе, чтобы было красивее.  
И сам фыркнул, от того, какая дрянь лезла в голову.  
Силане, можно подумать, больше заняться было нечем.  
В доме снова было тихо, сонно. Как будто время замерло в одном единственном, печальном состоянии. Рейз заставил себя встряхнуться, с отвращением стянул вчерашнюю, пропитавшуюся потом насквозь одежду, и только потом понял, что рано разделся - стоило сначала дойти до ванной.  
Одеваться снова не хотелось, Рейз взял чистую одежду, выглянул в коридор. Коридор был идеально чистым, будто его намывали каждый день, и пустым.  
Рейз быстро преодолел несколько метров до ванной, дернул на себя дверь, собираясь шмыгнуть внутрь.  
Силана вздрогнула и уронила тряпку. Посмотрела удивленно и растерянно.  
Рейз мысленно проклял свое невезение и судорожно прикрылся чистой одеждой.  
\- Извини.  
Щеки горели. Рейз и не помнил уже, когда последний раз краснел.  
\- Рейз, у вас... что-то случилось? - осторожно спросила она, отступая на шаг назад.  
Рейз тоже попятился и уперся спиной в дверь.  
\- Я просто...  
Он понятия не имел, как ей объяснить.  
"Зря разделся, думал, пробегу по быстрому"?  
\- Просто мыться пришел.  
Она недоверчиво оглядела его с головы до ног, но спорить не стала. Хотя что тут можно было сказать?  
\- Понятно. Тогда я не буду вам мешать, - Силана осторожно шагнула в сторону, чтобы обойти Рейза и выйти, он хотел посторониться, но в результате двинулся одновременно с ней.  
Они оказались очень близко, ее легкое дыхание щекотало его ключицы. Рейз застыл, не зная что делать.  
Силана тоже замерла. Нужно было сказать что-нибудь, но они оба молчали. И ведь поздно было смущаться - Силана все уже видела, рассмотрела Рейза в подробностях у Орама. Но тогда она смотрела на него как на предмет, на инструмент. А теперь как на человека.  
Как на мужчину.  
А он всегда, с самой первой встречи видел в ней женщину - не хозяйку, не жрицу. Женщину, которую хотел подмять под себя, которую хотел трахать, целовать, стоны которой послушал бы как музыку.  
\- Пропустите меня, пожалуйста, - тихо попросила она.  
\- Не могу, - почему-то тоже шепотом отозвался он. - Я все время тебя упускаю.  
Он шагнул вперед, думал, что она отступит, но Силана осталась на месте.  
Ее тело - тонкое, мягкое - прижалось к его. Ткань платья обожгла кожу.  
\- Прикажи мне, - предложил он. - Скажи, что не хочешь. Что я не имею права.  
Он отпустил одежду, прижал Силану к себе плотнее. Она напряглась.  
\- Скажи, я отпущу тебя в любой момент. Даю слово.  
Он наклонился, медленно, давая ей время, ожидая, что она отвернется, что откажет.  
Силана прикрыла глаза.  
\- Ты красивая, - шепнул он. - Ты такая красивая.  
Он видел ее разной. Смущенной и неуверенной девчонкой, которой искренне захотел помочь, хозяйкой на Арене, жрицей Майенн, способной на чудо, видел ее во время молитвы и видел ее усталой. И теперь все эти кусочки-воспоминания, как фрагменты сложились в нечто единое, цельное.  
Красивое.  
Силана вздрогнула, тихо отозвалась:  
\- Вы говорили мне, я пахну дымом.  
\- Мне нравится, - он коснулся губами ее лба. Легко, успокаивающе, и только потом поцеловал в губы.  
Развернулся, прижал Силану к двери - втиснул своим телом, и вложил в поцелуй все, что так хотелось. Голод, и желание обладать, и злость на то, что все получалось не так и не правильно, и благодарность, и нежность.  
Он никогда не задумывался об этом раньше - о том, сколько всего к ней испытывал. Похоть, и жажду защищать и желание быть для нее лучшим.  
Она ответила на поцелуй, застонала, и Рейз проглотил звук, просмаковал. Это было здорово - отбросить все запреты, все наносное и ненужное и просто наслаждаться. Не позволяя очнуться ни ей, ни себе.  
Рейз трогал ее, запоминая руками, всем телом, вдыхал запах, ловил выдохи Силаны - он хотел впитать ее, присвоить себе. Он целовал ее пока хватало дыхания и еще чуть дольше. Думал, она отстранится первая.  
Силана до него не дотрагивалась, только напряглась, когда Рейз потянул вверх ее платье. Он почувствовал, убрал руку, снова коснулся губами лба, пытаясь отдышаться. Снова давая ей выбор, и надеясь, что она не оттолкнет.  
Она молчала. Не отталкивала его, стояла прижимаясь спиной к двери.  
Рейз перебирал мысленно фразы - что сказать, чтобы она не сбежала - но все, что приходило в голову, казалось глупым и неловким. То похабным, то слишком пафосным.  
\- Не сбегай, - попросил он.  
Она напряглась сильнее, отвернула голову в сторону, открывая шею. До боли хотелось прижаться к коже губами, почувствовать пульс на языке.  
\- Мне надо идти, а вам надо мыться, - она говорила тихо, хрипло. - Пропустите меня, вы обещали.  
Рейз выдохнул, проглотил злость и разочарование, которое вызывали ее слова и отступил на шаг:  
\- Обещал. Если хочешь идти - иди.  
Силана взялась за ручку двери, замерла на мгновение:  
\- Не делайте так больше, пожалуйста. Я уже просила вас, пусть все остается как раньше.  
\- Ты можешь хотя бы объяснить мне почему? По-человечески, не рассказывая о том, что я всего-лишь гладиатор и нам еще выступать на Арене.  
Она не оборачивалась, стояла замерев, не открывая двери. И когда заговорила, голос прозвучал спокойно, бесстрастно, очень тихо. Если бы Рейз не стоял так близко, он бы не расслышал.  
\- Я сломана. Сломана и по-настоящему уродлива. Вы смотрите на мое лицо и мое тело, не знаю почему, но наверное, они вам нравятся. Я вижу только то, что я сделала. Иногда мне невыносимо даже просто дышать. Мне кажется, я запачкаю, я сломаю, я уничтожу все, до чего дотронусь.  
Он вспомнил, как она рассказывала о матери. О том, что не успела.  
И не знал, как объяснить ей, что она не права.  
\- Мне нечего вам дать, Рейз, простите, - сказала она, открыла дверь и вышла, аккуратно притворив ее за собой.  
Он остался стоять тупо пялясь на изогнутую металлическую ручку.  
  
***  
Когда Рейз выбрался из ванной и спустился вниз, Лиам сидел в гостиной, как у себя дома, и рассказывал скату о том, что Орам мудак.  
\- О, привет, папаша! А я думал уже ты весь день продрыхнешь и снова будешь бесполезным.  
Рейз видел его почти каждый день в школе и старательно игнорировал, но там были наставники, Орам и бесконечные упражнения одно за другим.  
В гостиной отвлечься было не на что. Разве что тоже разговаривать со скатом.  
\- Где Силана? - спросил Рейз, не собираясь обсуждать собственную полезность. Тем более, что спорить было не с чем, всю последнюю неделю он даже еды не погрел ни разу.  
Лиам неопределенно пожал плечами:  
\- Цветы поливает, кажется.  
\- У нас есть цветы?  
\- Я принес.  
Рейз смерил его внимательным взглядом:  
\- А вещи свои ты случайно не принес, пока меня не было?  
С пацана бы сталось, тот явно делал все, чтобы поселиться у Силаны.  
Лиам фыркнул:  
\- Не бойся, пока нет. Тетенька против, хочет, чтобы я оставался у нее.  
Рейз мысленно от души поблагодарил Илану Серн.  
\- Силане просто тяжело здесь одной, - Лиам хозяйским жестом погладил ската, и тот что-то одобрительно заворковал - звук был как смесь свиста и птичьего курлыканья. - Вот я и помогаю. Ралу лучше, всем лучше. Мне здесь нравится, уютно и на мозги никто не капает. А если захочу потренироваться, я принес тренировочные мечи, всегда могу в гостиной упражнения поделать или на воздушный причал подняться. Я намекнул Силане, чтобы она променяла тебя на меня, но она почему-то отказалась. Может, из жалости?  
Рейз мысленно считал до десяти и обратно, и уговаривал себя держаться. Хотя не вестись на провокацию было тяжело.  
\- Наверное, ты достал ее за эти дни, - процедил он сквозь зубы, и поймал себя на мысли: как глупо было на такое реагировать. Ревновать к пацану тем более. - Тебе не светит меня заменить. Рожей не вышел.  
Потом он вспомнил, как она отвечала на поцелуи, и как ненавидела себя после, и помрачнел. Перестал выделываться и попросил по-человечески:  
\- Не доводи ее. Ей и так тяжело.  
\- Не учи ученого, - Лиам насупился. - Я, в отличие от тебя, каждый день рядом с ней был. Знаю, что ей тяжело.  
Он, кажется, собирался добавить что-то еще, но замер, повернул голову в сторону дверного проема. Рейз прислушался, но ничего не услышал поначалу, и только потом - тихие, легкие шаги.  
Силана зашла, держа в руках кувшин с водой и тряпку, мягко, устало улыбнулась Лиаму:  
\- Простите, что заставила ждать. Рейз, на кухне есть еда для вас. Если хотите, можете позавтракать.  
Она говорила тихо, но спокойно, будто Рейз не целовал ее в ванной меньше часа назад. Будто и не было ее безумного признания после.  
\- Слушай, а можешь сделать мне одолжение? - спросил он. - Я наверху в комнате забыл тренировочный меч, а нам бы с мелким размяться. Не принесешь?  
Она могла отказаться, напомнить, что вообще-то не служанка и не обязана ничего приносить, но Силана только кивнула. Аккуратно поставила кувшин на пол возле ската.  
\- Эй, папаша, а может, ты сам сгоняешь наверх? Совсем уже стыд потерял, - Лиам искренне возмущался, а Рейз надеялся, что тому хватит мозгов понять правильно и подыграть.  
\- Ты хочешь подраться или нет? - спросил он.  
\- Но не сейчас же! Твой месяц еще не прошел.  
\- Считай, что это промежуточный бой. Тебе за хорошее поведение, - фыркнул Рейз, и добавил в ответ на осторожный, неуверенный взгляд Силаны. - Все будет нормально. Просто разомнемся.  
\- Хорошо. Подождите здесь, я скоро приду.  
Рейз дождался ее ухода, и махнул рукой в сторону двери Лиаму:  
\- Пошли поговорим.  
Лиам усмехнулся как малолетний мудак и сказал ехидно:  
\- Если я с тобой "поговорю", ты зубов не соберешь.  
\- Просто поговорим, идиот, - Рейзу снова было за него стыдно. - О Силане, мне нужно, чтобы она не слышала.  
Лиам недоверчиво фыркнул, но спорить не стал:  
\- А в школе поговорить тебе принципы не позволяли? - тем не менее, на улицу он вышел первым, поежился. За прошедшую неделю сильно похолодало, без плаща пробирало до костей. - Только недолго. Не хочу отморозить себе что-нибудь важное.  
Рейз ответил бы, что у пацана еще не отросло это "важное", но решил не провоцировать.  
\- Ты заметил что-нибудь странное?  
Лиам посерьезнел - непривычно было видеть его таким - и ответил:  
\- А у тебя с чего вдруг такой интерес проснулся?  
\- Я вообще-то живу тут. И на Силану мне не плевать. Если что-то знаешь, скажи.  
Лиам смерил его подозрительным взглядом, наверное, решал, может ли доверять, а потом пожал плечами и сказал:  
\- С Силаной что-то не так. Мы, конечно, мало знакомы, я поначалу списывал все на усталость... - он замолчал, неопределенно покрутил рукой в воздухе. - Вот только эта усталость все никак не проходит.  
Потом он недовольно поджал губы и добавил:  
\- А еще ей сняться кошмары. Она уснула как-то в кресле, иначе я бы не знал. Я спросил о чем, но она ответила, что не помнит. И знаешь, папаша, я ей не верю.  
Рейз подумал о том, что сам должен был оставаться рядом, не выспрашивать у Лиама о Силане, не пытаться угадывать и предполагать. Но раз уж Орам держал его в школе практически безвылазно, довериться больше было некому.  
\- Если я тебя о чем-то попрошу, сделаешь? - спросил он.  
Лиам усмехнулся:  
\- Для тебя? Да ни за что. Ты тот еще мудак, еще и бесполезный. Но если это для Силаны, проси.  
Рейз помолчал, не зная как сказать и как объяснить, и в конечном итоге попросил, как есть:  
\- Если ее что-то расстроит, или что-то случится, если заметишь... я не знаю, что ей плохо, скажи мне. И вообще рассказывай мне о ней. Я с этими проклятыми тренировками даже вижу ее редко.  
Лиам смотрел на него во все глаза. Пронзительно голубые зрачки казались огромными, как блюдца:  
\- Папаша, ты нормальный? Мне что следить за ней и докладываться тебе?  
Рейз вздохнул:  
\- Ты идиот? Силана - моя.., - он едва не сказала "жена". Сам не смог бы объяснить, откуда взялось такое желание, хорошо, что успел исправиться вовремя. - Моя хозяйка. Мы живем в одном доме, вместе выступаем, я должен ее защищать. Если с ней что-то не так, мне нужно знать.  
Лиам насупился:  
\- Защитить ее мог бы и я. Я сильнее.  
\- Ты приходишь к ней на пару часов. А я живу в этом доме.  
\- Тогда ты должен сам все знать, - Лиам упрямо мотнул головой. Светлые волосы, пушистые даже на вид, взметнулись и опали, а Рейз вдруг почувствовал себя глупо и убого. Он просил помощи у ребенка.  
Но Рейз не мог объяснить Силане, что не считал ее сломанной, что не винил. Не мог объяснить так, чтобы она сама себя простила.  
А Лиам?  
\- То, что я тебе сейчас скажу, только между нами. Понял меня? - сказал Рейз. Лиам посмотрел на него с подозрением, неохотно кивнул. - Силана совершила вещь за которую очень сильно себя винит. Это ее гложет и это связано с ее семьей. Думаю, она теперь даже не верит, что заслуживает счастья. Всегда, когда я пытаюсь что-то ей предложить, она от меня сбегает. А от тебя почему-то нет.  
Может быть, шепнул гадкий внутренний голосок, это потому, что пацан не пытался залезть ей под юбку.  
\- Так чего ты от меня хочешь?  
\- Помоги ей, если у меня не получится.  
Рейз ожидал, что пацан согласиться не раздумывая. Просто скажет: "я и так ей помогу, без твоих просьб" или что-то вроде.  
Но Лиам молчал неожиданно долго, смотрел, будто хотел прожечь взглядом насквозь. Стылый осенний ветер ерошил его волосы, а Рейз чувствовал себя словно его снова проверяли. Орам иногда так смотрел, когда пытался понять, в чем загвоздка и что именно Рейз делает неправильно. Если верить Ораму, неправильно он делал почти все.  
\- Знаешь, папаша, не принимается. Мне нравится Силана, это правда, а твое отношение - нет. Так что если хочешь ей помочь, не удастся сесть сложа руки и ждать, пока я все сделаю. Подумать только, один раз от тебя убежали. Не надо быть придурком. Обращался бы помягче или поумнее, может, все бы и получилось. Кто тебе виноват, что ты идиот? А у идиотов только один способ научиться - пытаться дальше. Знаешь, я верю, что если тебе действительно не плевать, Силана того стоит.  
Рейз слушал его, и думал, как же докатился до того, что жизни его начал учить малолетний пацан.  
\- Я и не собирался сидеть сложа руки. Но что, если я сделаю только хуже? - спросил Рейз.  
\- Тогда я дождусь нашего официального поединка, - Лиам широко усмехнулся, - и выпущу тебе кишки. Медленно, - потом он пожал плечами и добавил. - Если Силана перестанет тебя жалеть, то и мстить мне никто не будет. Смогу умыться кровью в лучших традициях настоящих гладиторов.  
Рейз смерил его скептическим взглядом:  
\- Знаешь, я все жду, когда тебе станет за себя стыдно.  
Лиам возмущенно приоткрыл рот. Видимо, ожидал в ответ на свою угрозу другой реакции.  
Ответить он не успел - полупрозрачная размытая тень скользнула по его лицу, а потом возле дома сверху почти вертикально опустился почтовый скат.  
Мужик в седле - невысокий и чернявый, в униформе почтовой службы, смерил Рейза подозрительным взглядом:  
\- Это дом Силаны Байрнс?  
\- Смотря кто спрашивает, - Лиам смерил почтальона подозрительным взглядом. - А то летают тут всякие без спроса.  
\- Да, это дом Силаны Байрнс, - бросив на него мрачный взгляд, поспешил вставить Рейз. Хамить почтовой службе он не собирался. Силане бы точно это не понравилось.  
Почтальон смерил Лиама взглядом в ответ, понимающе улыбнулся Рейзу:  
\- Трудный ребенок?  
\- Эй! - оскорбился Лиам.   
Нет, подумал Рейз. Просто нет. Не могли же их принять за отца и сына.  
Дверь отворилась, Силана осторожно выглянула наружу:  
\- Рейз, Лиам, все в порядке?  
В руках она держала тренировочные мечи. Держала не так, как могла бы женщина, которая принесла их кому-то, а словно сама собиралась использовать.  
Почему-то это показалось важным.  
\- Этот урод назвал меня сыном папаши! - возмутился Лиам, потом видимо, осознал, как это прозвучало и поправился. - Рейза в смысле. Да мы почти одинаково выглядим!  
Рейз фыркнул:  
\- Нет. Я не похож на ребенка и у меня есть мышцы.  
\- У меня тоже есть!  
\- Мои видно без увеличительного стекла.  
Силана неловко поежилась, коротко кивнула почтальону:  
\- Я прошу прощения за это. Вы что-то хотели?  
\- У меня письмо для Силаны Байрнс.  
Она сильнее сжала рукояти мечей, костяшки побелели:  
\- Это я. Что-то случилось?  
Это был странный вопрос, Рейз его не ожидал, и почтальон тоже замешкался:  
\- Не знаю, госпожа. Я просто доставляю письма.  
Она смутилась, неловко улыбнулась, словно извиняясь:  
\- Конечно. Вы правы.  
Почтальон отдал ей письмо, и улетел.   
Рейз забрал тренировочные мечи у Силаны, чтобы не мешались и предложил:  
\- Открой, может быть, там что-то важное. Мы с мелким подождем.  
\- Папаша, завязывай меня обзывать, пока я не начал тебя бить.  
\- Я не знаю отправителя. Вряд ли это что-то срочное, - она неловко потеребила краешек письма, потом заметила, что смяла его и аккуратно разгладила. Рейз смотрел и не мог отвести взгляд от ее тонких пальцев. Кончики побледнели от холода, и хотелось согреть их дыханием.  
\- Может быть, вызов на бой? - Лиам с любопытством подался к Силане ближе, пытаясь разглядеть имя.  
\- Наконец-то, - Рейз усмехнулся. - Давно пора.  
Силана посмотрела на него, склонив голову:  
\- Вы хотите поединка?  
Он мог бы сказать, что просто хотел выиграть - выиграть и показать, что умеет. Чтобы увидели и запомнили, на что он способен, чтобы больше не смотрели свысока. Но дело было не только в этом:  
\- Я люблю Арену, - спокойно признал он. - Можно сколько угодно тренироваться, но по-настоящему я счастлив только там.  
Лиам фыркнул, и Рейз в тот момент на него даже не злился. Пацан не понимал, да и Ирбис бы с ним.  
\- Так нравится, что на тебя смотрят, да, папаша? Или что хлопают?  
\- Мне нравится, что на Арене я становлюсь лучше.  
Лиам снова недоверчиво фыркнул, но Рейз смотрел на Силану и знал, что она понимает. Был ей за это благодарен.  
Она снова посмотрела на письмо у себя в руках, а потом вдруг заглянула прямо в глаза. И это снова было как в первый раз.  
\- Я выбрала вас именно поэтому. Потому что увидела, что вы любите свое дело. Мне захотелось быть к этому причастной.  
Рейз чувствовал себя связанным с ней, будто невидимой, но очень прочной нитью, натянутой, как струна. И каждое слово Силаны, каждый ее вздох и взгляд отзывались внутри.  
\- О, да во имя всех богов! Постыдились бы на улице, - раздраженно вмешался Лиам. - Я бы вас обоих накрыл тряпкой, чтобы прохожие не видели. Сколько можно сопли развозить? Ты любишь драться на Арене, тоже мне достижение. Силана, я тоже люблю. И дерусь лучше.  
Рейз сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы не отвесить пацану подзатыльник и сказал:  
\- Повтори это еще пару сотен раз, чтобы мы не забыли.  
\- А вот и повторю.  
Силана вздохнула, устало потерла переносицу:  
\- Извините, наверное, Лиам прав. Не стоит обсуждать такие вещи на улице. Я пойду в дом, а вы пока можете потренироваться. Пожалуйста, только будьте осторожнее.  
Рейз фыркнул:  
\- Не буду я с ним тренироваться. Он все-таки слишком наглый, а я замерз тут. Прости, что зря отправил тебя за мечами.  
\- А еще ты зря потратил мое время, - мрачно буркнул Лиам, и первым вернулся в дом. Сразу направился к скату у очага.  
Рейз задержался в дверях, и Силана остановилась тоже, неловко улыбнулась:  
\- Надо открыть письмо. Глупо, наверное, но я нервничаю. Не знаю, чего ждать.  
Он едва не предложил "давай я", но это было бы совсем уж нелепо.  
\- Эй, закройте дверь наконец, Рала заморозите, - подал голос Лиам.  
\- Не знаю, как ты его терпишь.  
Силана нерешительно улыбнулась:  
\- Он на самом деле славный, когда... - она замолчала, подбирая слова, и Рейз подсказал, закрывая дверь на замов:  
\- Когда меня нет рядом?  
\- Вы вызываете в нем дух соперничества, - она разломила печать на конверте, достала письмо. Рейз заметил, что оно было совсем коротким, буквально пара фраз.  
Силана ничего не сказала, убрала письмо обратно и пошла к очагу, оставила конверт на столике и протянула к огню руки.  
\- Если там что-то плохое, и надо кого-нибудь побить, просто скажи мне, - предложил ей Лиам.  
\- Без тебя обойдемся, - отрезал Рейз и тоже подошел ближе. - Но вообще сопляк прав, если что-то случилось, можешь мне сказать. Я помогу.  
Силана пожала плечами, отозвалась тихо:  
\- Это приглашение на праздник, но я не знаю человека, который его прислал, - она бросила на него быстрый взгляд, словно опасалась реакции. - Это может быть кто-то с Арены.  
\- Как зовут? - по крайней мере, пообщавшись с мужиками в школе Орама, Рейз теперь лучше разбирался в том, как устроена Парная Лига, и успел уже запомнить самых известных участников.  
\- Раил Вейн. Вы слышали о нем раньше?  
Рейз пожал плечами:  
\- Да, у него есть гладиатор. Вроде бы Тарретом зовут. Ребята в школе говорили, что он нормальный, - ответил он и уточнил. - Таррет, про Вейна я ничего не слышал.  
\- Я зато слышал, - вмешался Лиам. - Мама его знает. У него вроде бы связи в княжеском дворце, но я особо не вникал.  
Силана нахмурилась, осторожно одернула манжету, и сказала:  
\- Приглашение на двоих. Вы составите мне компанию?  
\- Конечно, Силана, без проблем, - тут же обрадовался Лиам. - С удовольствием.  
Она смущенно кашлянула:  
\- Простите, я обращалась к Рейзу. Все-таки вы гладиатор госпожи Иланы, будет странно, если я приду с вами.  
\- Я с тобой схожу, - твердо, прежде, чем сопляк успел возмутиться, вмешался Рейз. Он не мог этого объяснить, но что-то ему не нравилось, напрягало в приглашении этого Вейна. Хотя казалось бы - обычное письмо, прилетело официально, да и вряд ли кто-то рискнул бы напасть на празднике.  
\- У тебя может быть тренировка в этот день, - буркнул Лиам. - Орам тебя до вечера не отпускает. Вряд ли сжалится ради какого-то праздника.  
\- Когда я нужен Силане, Ораму придется потерпеть. Когда мы пойдем?  
\- Праздник сегодня вечером, - она нервно сцепила пальцы, нахмурилась. - Я ведь не могу прийти в том белом платье, да?  
Рейз нахмурился:  
\- В смысле? В котором была на свадьбе?  
Она вздрогнула, посмотрела растерянно, а Рейз только тогда понял, что сморозил лишнее.  
\- На какой свадьбе? - настороженно поинтересовался Лиам.  
\- Моего друга, - отрезал Рейз. - Сейчас речь не о том. Для праздника лучше прийти в чем-то новом.  
Силана поежилась, виновато посмотрела на Лиама, и тот прищурился явно продолжая что-то подозревать.  
\- Вы уверены? Мне кажется, оно совсем непримечательное. Может быть, все подумают, что это другое платье, просто похожее?  
Рейз знал и раньше, что она не следила за модой, не задумывалась о том, как выглядит и какое впечатление производит, но иногда его все еще удивляло насколько. Даже Лиам вмешался:  
\- Знаешь, я думаю, что это плохая идея. А мне обычно плевать.  
\- Еще есть время, можем сходить и купить тебе что-нибудь, - предложил Рейз. Он искренне хотел ей помочь, а еще посмотреть на нее в чем-то новом, одеть так, чтобы Силана начала себе нравиться. Увидела себя такой, какой видел ее Рейз - красивой. И в конце концов, какая женщина отказалась бы от нового платья?  
\- А вы не могли бы сходить сами? Я дам вам пять эйров, этого ведь хватит?  
Рейз подумал, что ослышался:  
\- Пять эйров?  
Нет, конечно, купить платье можно было и намного дешевле, даже за десяток пунтов - если брать не глядя. Но она вроде как собиралась на праздник к аристократам.  
\- Да? - Силана смущенно одернула рукава. И ее ответ прозвучал вопросительно. Будто она сама не была уверена, что да.  
И слава всем богам.  
\- Нет, - ответил ей Рейз. - Просто поверь мне, нет.  
Лиам переводил взгляд с него на нее, явно что-то для себя решая, но так и не заговорил.  
\- И нет, я не могу сходить за ним сам, - добавил Рейз и предложил. - Знаешь, давай я куплю платье тебе в подарок. Ты исцеляла меня и заплатила за школу, мне хочется тебя отблагодарить.  
Он действительно был ей благодарен, но сделать подарок предложил по другой причине - только так Рейз мог быть уверен, что Силана не пойдет на праздник в платье за пять эйров.  
Лиам буркнул:  
\- Только покупай такое, чтобы сиськи закрывало. А то я тебя знаю.  
\- Как-нибудь разберусь без детских советов, - фыркнул Рейз. Можно подумать, он сам выпустил бы Силану куда-нибудь в платье с открытой грудью. Еще не хватало, чтобы на нее пялились посторонние мужики.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы на меня тратились, - нерешительно сказала она.  
\- Я гладиатор, а не нищий. Уж одно платье я могу себе позволить. Не волнуйся, - он видел, как она замялась, решая принимать ли его предложение, и сказал, как можно мягче. - Просто скажи да. Пожалуйста.  
На Дженне такие просьбы никогда не работали, но Силана все же кивнула:  
\- Хорошо. Спасибо вам. Только пусть платье будет не слишком дорогое. Иначе я не смогу его принять.  
\- Конечно, - соврал Рейз и улыбнулся. - Не волнуйся об этом.  
В этот раз он экономить не собирался.


	10. Chapter 10

***  
Лиам объявил, что идет с ними. Отвязаться от него не вышло, но Рейз не особо и пытался. Сопляк прочно прицепился к Силане, и бесил уже как-то больше по привычке.  
Она снова отказалась брать экипаж - сказала, что хочет пойти пешком. После тренировок Орама все тело протестовало, и гулять Рейза совсем не тянуло, но показывать слабость перед Лиамом он не собирался - как наяву слышал в ответ ехидное "Что, папаша, совсем одряхлел, уже ноги не ходят? Может и не стоит больше?"  
Почему-то в его воображении пацан говорил именно это. Хотя ходил Рейз отлично, на тренировках бегал только так. И стояло у него от одних мыслей о Силане.  
Странно, но всегда, когда это случалось, Рейз чувствовал себя редкостным неудачником.  
Хотя, узнай она, наверное, даже не стала бы смеяться. Скорее всего, искренне посочувствовала бы и посоветовала найти какую-нибудь другую женщину.  
По пути Лиам болтал о тренировках и школе, и Силана слушала его внимательно, едва заметно улыбалась в ответ. Иногда бросала вопросительные взгляды на Рейза, он тоже что-нибудь рассказывал, и ловил себя на мысли: она умела слушать. С интересом и ненавязчиво, так, что действительно хотелось говорить.  
В том, где продаются платья, Рейз не разбирался, но, к счастью, им повезло и подходящую лавку они нашли почти сразу.  
Торгаш бросил на них один взгляд, на Рейза и Лиама, и на их мечи, и заулыбался:  
\- Чем помочь благородным господам гладиаторам?  
\- Мы ищем платье. Для нее, - Рейз мотнул головой в сторону Силаны, хотя и так можно было догадаться, что платье они с Лиамом искали не себе.  
\- Что-нибудь не слишком дорогое, - нерешительно добавила она.  
Торговец откровенно приуныл, и Рейз поспешил его утешить:  
\- Меня больше волнует качество. С ценой мы как-нибудь разберемся.  
Силана неуверенно нахмурилась.  
\- Деньги у меня, - добавил Рейз, прежде, чем она успела спугнуть продавца.  
\- Нашел чем гордится, - буркнул Лиам. - Но папаша прав, о цене не думайте, если что, я добавлю. И нам бы еще плащ.  
\- Не нужно, пожалуйста, - мягко попросила Силана.  
\- Нужно, - Лиам нахмурился. - Ты вечно мерзнешь, смотреть больно. Я знаю, что тебе вроде как по статусу не положено, но заметно же.  
Рейз слышал о том, что жрицы Майенн могли согреть себя даже в самый лютый холод, но Силана явно этого не делала. Или же ей все еще не хватало сил. Он так и не спросил, успела ли она восстановиться.  
\- По статусу? - с вежливым интересом спросил торговец.  
\- Она жрица Майенн, - с затаенной гордостью сообщил ему Лиам, так, словно жречество Силаны было его личной заслугой. - Так что не вздумай предложить нам какую-нибудь ерунду, - он положил ладонь на рукоять гладиаторского клинка, и изобразил самую паскудную свою усмешку. - Не то порубаю.  
Рейз почувствовал, что краснеет от стыда за него.  
Торговец с опаской отодвинулся подальше, передернулся и, явно заставляя себя улыбаться через силу, обратился к Рейзу:  
\- У вашего сына крутой нрав.  
\- Эй! - возмутился Лиам. - Я ему не сын! С чего вы взяли? Мы же вообще не похожи!  
\- А ты чаще называй меня папашей, - мрачно посоветовал ему Рейз. - А то в городе еще остались люди, которые не считают нас родственниками.  
\- Это просто обращение, папаша. Кто в здравом уме подумает, что от тебя могу родиться я?  
Видимо, кто-то мог.   
Торговец снова улыбнулся, явно пытаясь спасти ситуацию и сказал:  
\- У меня есть прекрасные платья для госпожи жрицы. Именно то, что соответствует по статусу, и в чем не стыдно было бы показаться перед самим князем.  
Судя по его лицу, услышав слово "жрица", торгаш уже мысленно умножил все свои цены на два.  
\- Ты только не наглей, - мрачно посоветовал ему Лиам. - А то знаю я вас. Как услышите, что кто-то не бедняк, так и начинаете нули на цены накручивать. Имей ввиду, принесешь какую-нибудь дрянь, я сразу определю.  
Силана неловко отступила на шаг, спрятала руки под плащом. Кажется, ей было неуютно, и Рейз сказал:  
\- А тебе самой чего бы хотелось?  
Он спрашивал про цвет, про фасон - ведь были же у нее предпочтения, хоть какие-то.  
Но Силана ответила только:  
\- Что-нибудь не слишком дорогое. Может быть, это? - она указала на одно из платьев, разложенных на прилавке. Явно ткнула наугад. Платье было серым и даже на прилавке казалось скучным.  
Лиам оглядел его с сомнением:  
\- Нет. Точно нет.  
\- Тогда... - начала она, беспомощно оглядываясь по сторонам и, к счастью, тут подоспел уже сам торговец. Он вытащил одно из платьев, продемонстрировал Рейзу:  
\- Господин, есть прекрасный товар. Аравинский крой. Смелый выбор, но в высшем свете они весьма ценятся. Аристократы привозят их женам, как военные трофеи.  
Силана побледнела и смотрела на платье не отрываясь. Рейз поймал себя на желании прижать ее к себе, укрыть от торговца.  
Она сжимала край плаща так, что побелели костяшки.  
\- Убери, - скомандовал Рейз. - И ничего аравинского больше не предлагай. Нам это не подходит.  
Торговец понял его мгновенно, заулыбался еще искреннее, сноровисто достал другую одежду.  
Дженна приучила Рейза не экономить на том, что он носит, покупать только хорошие вещи, которые прослужат долго.  
Одежда, конечно, не могла превратить мудака в героя, но она сильно меняла отношение людей к тебе. Рейз об этом знал и научился использовать.  
И, видимо, торговец это тоже понимал, или же на него подействовали слова Лиама, но все, что он доставал и демонстрировал было качественным.  
Некоторые платья Рейзу нравились, отлично бы смотрелись на Дженне или Мелезе, но совершенно не подходили Силане. Он и сам не мог этого объяснить.  
Она явно чувствовала себя неловко, готова была схватить первую попавшуюся тряпку, и все пыталась выспросить у торговца, что из всего этого было самое дешевое.  
Тот, к счастью, оказался не дураком, и все вопросы о стоимости мягко сводил на нет.  
Рейз опасался, что Лиам будет на стороне Силаны и начнет мешаться, но тот неожиданно отнесся к выбору платья на удивление серьезно и со знанием дела. Видимо, его мама и правда была аристократка, и она научила сына отличать хорошие вещи от плохих.  
В лавке они проторчали около часа. Рейз несколько раз едва ли не силком загонял Силану мерить платья - у торговца был небольшой закуток, где можно было переодеться.  
\- Тоже нет, - скептически оглядев ее в очередной раз сказал Рейз. - Примерь теперь вон то, серое.  
\- Вы уверены? - нерешительно и понуро спросила она. - Мне кажется, можно взять это. Или предыдущее голубое. Оно же вам понравилось.  
Голубое действительно Рейзу понравилось - оно было светлое, легкое. Узоры вышивки напоминали иней на стекле, и оно неплохо смотрелось, но Рейз не оставлял надежды найти что-нибудь более достойное.  
\- Уверен, уверен, - вместо Рейза ответил ей Лиам. - Ты хочешь идти на праздник в нормальной одежде или нет?  
\- Но...  
\- Вот иди и переодевайся.  
Даже по мнению Рейза это было резковато.  
\- Впервые вижу женщину, которая настолько не любит наряжаться, - вежливо заметил торговец, убирая одежду, которая не подошла.  
\- А ты предложи нам что-нибудь особенное, - ехидно вмешался Лиам. - Чтобы даже ей понравилось. Вдруг она и полюбит.  
Может, мама аристократка и научила его разбираться в одежде, но уроки поведения пацан явно прогуливал.  
Рейз уже хотел вмешаться, извиниться за его грубость, но в лавку зашел новый покупатель, и торговец отвлекся.  
Покупатель оказался высоким, темноволосым парнем с обожженным лицом. Шрам словно отпечаток ладони уродовал его щеку, и из-за этого один глаз казался ниже другого. И было в его лице что-то еще... Что-то странное.  
Рейз не стал пялится, чтобы не нарываться. Тем более, что на шрамы ему обычно было наплевать.  
Парень оглянулся, словно выискивал кого-то, задержался взглядом на занавеске, за которой переодевалась Силана, и спросил:  
\- Что-нибудь красное есть? Хочу сделать подарок.  
Когда он произносил это "подарок" уголок его губ дернулся в усмешке, и лицо стало неприятным. Рейз заметил краем глаза, хотя даже себе не смог бы потом объяснить, из-за чего.  
\- Конечно, господин. Какого размера вы желаете платье?  
Парень склонил голову набок, словно не ожидал вопроса, пожал плечами:  
\- Я не знаю, - потом он снова посмотрел на занавеску и добавил. - Там ведь сейчас кто-то есть? Я видел женщину, когда проходил мимо. Может быть, она поможет мне выбрать?  
\- Опишите хотя бы примерно, - шире заулыбался торговец. - Для какой госпожи вы ищете платье? Молодой или зрелой? Высокой или миниатюрной?  
Рейз заметил, как насторожился Лиам, и напрягся сам.  
\- Ей очень идет красное. Кровь и пламя. Больше всего на свете.  
Рейз двинулся к нему - бездумно и не рассуждая. Отточенный за годы инстинкт кричал об опасности. Инстинкт, которому он привык верить.  
Занавеска отодвинулась - Рейз увидел это совершенно отчетливо - парень повернул голову, оскалился, и бросился к Силане.  
Она вскрикнула, отпрянула назад, закрываясь рукой, и в воздухе вспыхнули искры.  
Она не сумела бы закрыться, и лезвие короткого кинжала уже летело ей в лицо.  
Рейз успел в последнее мгновение, вскинул руку, отбивая удар в сторону, перехватил запястье ублюдка, резко выворачивая на себя, и с наслаждением услышал, как хрустнула кость.  
Тот вскрикнул, его глаза расширились, и Рейз впечатал кулак ему в лицо, отбросил от Силаны назад. Краем глаза он видел Лиама, тот выхватил меч, заслонил ее собой, защищая.  
В ушах шумело, и внутри билась злоба. Этот ублюдок напал на Силану.  
Рейз хотел стереть его в порошок, в ничто. И бил не сдерживаясь, снова и снова.  
\- Стойте! Рейз!  
Ее окрик заставил его остановиться, замереть, глядя на ублюдка у своих ног.  
У того на губах пузырилась кровавая пена, руки подергивались, и только глаза смотрели зло и уверенно.  
\- Хватит, - попросила Силана. - Пожалуйста. Вы убьете его.  
Рейза это не пугало. Он не убивал раньше, но этого урода ему было не жаль.  
Если бы не Силана, он бы продолжил.  
\- Ладно. Хорошо, тогда отдадим его страже. Пусть с ним разбираются городские палачи.  
\- Нет, - она подошла, сжала его руку, потянула к себе. - Не нужно.  
Ублюдок, который напал на нее шевелил губами, пытался выдавить из себя слова, но сквозь сип Рейз разобрал только "алая".  
Лиам подошел вплотную, пнул парня под дых и наклонился ниже:  
\- Не повезло тебе, что ты выжил, приятель, - потом он усмехнулся паскудно и добавил. - Может, папаша тебя и пожалеет, а я не собираюсь. И ты мне все расскажешь. Кто ты, и кто тебя послал.  
\- Перестаньте, Лиам. Ничего страшного ведь не случилось. Давайте просто уйдем.  
\- ...Алая... Проклятая алая... Сука.  
\- Нет, - Рейз сам убрал руку Силаны. - Это серьезно. Нужно узнать, как его зовут, и кто его нанял.  
\- Это не важно. Я прошу вас... я не хочу знать.  
Ублюдок рассмеялся, хрипло и жутко и вдруг выдохнул сквозь боль:  
\- Не помнишь, значит. Да, алая?  
Лиам наступил ему на запястье сломанной руки, с силой впечатал каблук.  
Ублюдок взвыл, и одновременно с ним вскрикнула Силана. Рейз удержал ее, встряхнул, пытаясь привести в чувство:  
\- Очнись, он пытался тебя убить. И нас с мелким тоже не пощадил бы. Сейчас не время для жалости.  
\- Не называй меня мелким, - скучающим тоном бросил Лиам, снова надавил каблуком на неестественно вывернутую руку. - За этим идиотом наверняка кто-то стоит. Или кто-то с Арены, или...  
Он замолчал и не стал продолжать, но Рейз все равно понял.  
Убийцу мог подослать брат Силаны.  
\- Не нужно, - повторила она и что-то в ее голосе словно надломилось. - Никто его не посылал. Это просто солдат из Вороного Штандарта.  
Тот кое-как сел, даже не попытался взять оружие и выдохнул только:  
\- Помнишь. Все ты помнишь, тварь.  
Лиам замахнулся съездить ему кулаком, но Силана вмешалась, перехватила за предплечье. Рейз не успел ее удержать.  
\- Солдат что ли? - Лиам отступил от ублюдка на шаг, окинул равнодушным взглядом. Двигался пацан легко, словно она не висела у него на руке. - Поехал головой на войне?  
\- Я не сумасшедший, - сквозь боль выплюнул ублюдок, кашлянул кровью. Он не сводил с Силаны взгляда, и похоже выбирал момент, чтобы напасть снова.  
\- Давайте просто уйдем, - снова попросила она, беспомощно посмотрела на торговца. - Господин, простите за то, что случилось. Я заплачу за испорченное платье.  
\- Никуда мы не пойдем, - поморщился Лиам. - Сумасшедший или нет, нужно выяснить, из-за чего этот придурок пытался тебя убить.  
Тот с трудом сел, баюкая сломанную руку:  
\- Она знает из-за чего.  
Силана сжала руку Лиама так, что побелели костяшки, словно боялась упасть и только это помогало ей держаться. И он повернул к ней голову, посмотрел вопросительно, хотя она наверняка понаставила ему синяков.  
\- Этот человек прав. Я знаю.  
Торговец нервно переминался рядом, но звать стражу пока не спешил. И совершенно напрасно. В отличие от Силаны, Рейз с удовольствием бы сдал обожженного ублюдка властям.  
Она сделала глубокий вдох, выдохнула. А когда заговорила, голос звучал ровно, равнодушно:  
\- Этот человек участвовал в войне на Восточном Фронте. Его подразделение - Вороной Штандарт - отправили охранять небольшой город Каир-Лаат. Командование обещало им помощь...  
Она замолчала и сделала глубокий вдох, но ублюдок ответил за нее:  
\- Вот только получилось совсем не так, да, алая? Вы пришли не помогать нам.  
\- Отряд, в котором были жрицы, опоздал, - продолжила Силана. Ровно, словно приговор зачитывала. А Рейз думал - сколько же она на себя повесила. Как долго считала себя виноватой во всем. - К тому моменту бои шли несколько часов. Вороной Штандарт проигрывал, б **о** льшая часть населения успела эвакуироваться. Командование отдало приказ сжечь город.  
Ублюдок рассмеялся, зло и страшно, срываясь на хрип и заливая кровью рубаху:  
\- Вы жгли нас. Жгли, не разбирая на своих и врагов. Знаешь, сколько нас выжило?  
\- Знаю, - ответила Силана. - Десять.  
Рейз все пытался уложить это у себя в голове. То, что ублюдок говорил о ней и о войне.  
Он же не думал, что Силана могла...  
\- Но ты этого не делала, - как-то беспомощно, непонимающе выдохнул Лиам. - Силана, ты же этого не делала.  
Она вздрогнула, посмотрела на него, словно он ее ударил и сказала:  
\- Нет. Не делала.  
\- Врешь! Врешь, мразь, я тебя помню! Я видел тебя после, ты была на пепелище!  
Она могла объяснить, Рейз был в этом уверен. Просто... она наверняка могла объяснить.  
\- Был еще один... отряд, - словно заставляя себя говорить через силу, ответила Силана. - Этот отряд пришел в город после... после пожара. Мы искали выживших, помогали... исцеляли тех, кого еще можно было спасти.  
\- Врешь!  
\- Я говорю правду, - глухо, безразлично отозвалась она. - Я... пришла в город с отрядом командира Гийома. На тот момент Каир-Лаат уже сгорел.  
Рейз думал, что она путешествовала, что случайно оказалась в городе, захваченном врагом. И даже мысли не допускал, что Силана могла попасть на войну.  
Он был таким идиотом.  
Жрица, способная исцелять? Конечно, первый же отряд забрал ее с собой. Ни один командир не отпустил бы ее просто так домой.  
\- Врешь! Мразь, ты все врешь! - ублюдок снова рванулся к ней, неуклюже и медленно, и Лиам пинком отбросил его назад, уперся острием меча ему в шею, там, где кожу уродовал ожог и сказал:  
\- Заткнись.  
И сразу стало очень тихо.  
Рейз знал, что не успеет отбить удар, если пацан решит убить. И понимал, что этого нельзя допустить, потому что Силана снова во всем обвинит себя. Будет думать, что это из-за нее все случилось.  
\- Лиам! - она в панике снова схватилась за его руку. - Нет, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста, не убивайте его!  
Острие меча не сдвинулось.  
И ублюдок молчал, потому что вопреки всему все же не хотел умирать.  
\- Я тебе верю, - просто сказал Лиам Силане. - Я знаю, что ты не сжигала этот город.  
Он убрал меч, и пожал плечами:  
\- Понял ты, урод? Ты не прав. И если ты еще раз хотя бы подумаешь о том, чтобы тронуть ее, я тебя убью.  
Тот долго молчал, а потом кое-как поднялся на колени, заставил себя встать. Спросил у Силаны:  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- Байрнс, - не глядя на него сказала она. - Силана Байрнс.  
\- Я проверю. Если ты врешь, я достану тебя, где-бы ты ни спряталась. Даю слово.  
Она кивнула, удержала Лиама за плечо, когда тот снова двинулся бить ублюдку морду. И молчала, пока тот не ушел.  
Рейз выдохнул, устало потер переносицу, пытаясь понять, как простой поход за платьем превратился в оживший кошмар, и сказал:  
\- Я все же думаю, стоило сдать его страже.  
  
***  
В конце концов Силана настояла, чтобы они купили серое платье - на него попало несколько капель крови, когда Рейз съездил ублюдку по зубам. Торговец явно прибавил к цене стоимость собственных нервов, но в тот момент это не имело значения. Силана выглядела так, что хотелось как можно скорее вернуться с ней домой, отпоить ее чаем и закутать во что-нибудь теплое.  
Лиам держался к ней поближе, и явно едва удерживал себя от попыток обнять и утешить.  
К счастью, он все же не лез, чему Рейз искренне радовался. Вряд ли ей хотелось, чтобы ее трогали.  
Рейз расплатился с торговцем, всучил купленное платье Лиаму, чтобы у пацана были заняты руки, и первым вышел на улицу.  
Он не расспрашивал Силану о войне, о том, что случилось, и как долго ей пришлось служить в отряде, потому что не был идиотом, и понимал - она все равно не ответит. Не сможет.  
\- Простите...  
\- Может возьмем...  
Они заговорили одновременно, и Рейз почувствовал себя неловко.  
\- Давайте сначала вы, - осторожно предложила она.  
\- Давай возьмем экипаж. Кажется, я переборщил с дракой.  
Это, конечно, было враньем, никакой усталости Рейз не испытывал. И драка - скорее уж избиение избиение того ублюдка - много сил не потребовала. Просто не хотелось, чтобы Силане пришлось идти по улице и гадать, не выскочит ли с кинжалом еще какой-нибудь урод.  
\- Хорошо, - она отвела взгляд, сцепила пальцы - нервный, неловкий жест, к которому Рейз уже начал привыкать. - Вы заплатили за платье, давайте за экипаж заплачу я.  
\- За экипаж заплачу я, - тут же вмешался Лиам, и Рейз был ему за это благодарен. - Я так и не купил тебе плащ, могу хоть до дома довезти. Заодно и поем у вас.  
Благодарность прошла, как и не было.  
Когда они нашли экипаж, и Лиам расплатился, Силана забралась внутрь последней, проигнорировала руку, которую Рейз ей подал.  
Раньше он бы оскорбился, подумал, что Силана брезгует. Теперь понимал, что дело не в этом.  
\- Вы можете просто спросить. Я понимаю, вам хочется, - сказала она, устроившись напротив, отвернув голову к окну.  
\- Не хочется, - просто отозвался Рейз. - Вряд ли тебе так уж нравится вспоминать. Так что, если захочешь - сама расскажешь. Я подожду.  
Она сглотнула, кивнула и отозвалась очень тихо. Рейз едва расслышал:  
\- Спасибо. Это действительно... много для меня значит.  
Он фыркнул, подмигнул ей:  
\- Обращайся.  
  
***  
Времени до праздника оставалось не так уж много - как раз, чтобы оттереть кровь с платья. Рейз предлагал остаться и не ходить никуда, после того, что случилось, но Силана отказалась.  
\- Я не пострадала. Вы вовремя вмешались.  
Лиам пытался ее переубедить, и, конечно, безрезультатно.  
\- Мне это не нравится, - сказал он, как только Силана ушла наверх приводить платье в порядок.  
\- То, что какой-то безмозглый ублюдок попытался ее убить? - Рейз фыркнул. - Да, хорошего мало.  
Лиам отмахнулся:  
\- Это тоже. Я про Силану. Ей же явно плохо. А еще как-то все слишком "вовремя". Подумай сам. Сначала ее брат ей угрожает. Потом какой-то подозрительный мудак непонятно зачем зовет на праздник. Теперь вдруг это нападение. Ты не думал, что все оно может быть связано?  
Рейз устало потер лицо ладонями:  
\- Ты перечитал книг. Все вместе оно никак не складывается. Никто не знал, что мы пойдем на Рынок, а значит и подстроить нападение не мог.  
\- Это если не следили за домом.  
\- Все равно нет. Этот урод на рынке ненавидел жриц, он бы не смог выжидать время для нападения. Скорее попробовал бы спалить дом.  
Лиам, наверное, очень ярко себе представил - поежился и сказал:  
\- Ну, ладно. Но этот Вейн все равно как-то подозрительно вовремя со своим приглашением. Будь настороже.  
\- Я всегда осторожен, - заверил его Рейз, и сопляк досадливо поморщился:  
\- Да плевать на тебя. Я о Силане волнуюсь. Глаз с нее не спускай.  
Рейз помрачнел и подумал о том, что с самой первой встречи и так не получалось - ни забыть о ней, ни отвести глаз.  
И раз за разом, рассматривая, пытаясь понять, Рейз умудрялся ошибаться.  
\- Я не дам причинить ей вред, - пообещал он.  
Лиам смерил его недоверчивым взглядом и неохотно ответил:  
\- Смотри. Ты слово дал, если что, ответишь головой.  
\- Я готова? - Силана подошла к ним, поправила и без того идеально сидевшее платье. Ее слова звучали как вопрос, будто она сама была не уверена, что готова.  
\- Ты очень красивая, - сказал ей Рейз, потому что это была правда, и потому что хотел, чтобы Силана перестала сомневаться в себе и стыдиться.  
\- Да, - тут же вклинился Лиам. - Отличное платье, и крови не видно.  
Рейз заплатил бы за право заткнуть его кляпом. Щедро бы заплатил.  
Силана опустила голову, замкнулась, и отозвалась совсем тихо, так что Рейз едва расслышал:  
\- Нам, наверное, пора ехать.  
Лиам явно не разобрал, улыбнулся немного натянуто:  
\- Э, прости, что?  
\- Мы уезжаем, - вместо Силаны сказал ему Рейз. - Ты останешься со скатом или пойдешь домой?  
\- Посижу здесь. Ралу скучно одному, - Лиам скептически оглядел Рейза в ответ, наверняка выискивая к чему придраться, не нашел и кивнул. - Повеселитесь там и за меня тоже. Только ты, папаша, не забывай о том, что я сказал.  
Экипаж, который Рейз с Силаной поймали был двухместным, с тесной неудобной коляской над которой изгибался простой кожаный навес - единственная защита от ветра и дождя.  
Было холодно, пахло поздней осенью, и засохшая гроздь рябины, которую возница повесил над сиденьями, была покрыта инеем.  
Рейз намеренно сел поближе к Силане, потому что все равно ведь места было мало и потому что хотел чувствовать ее рядом, и немного поколебавшись, она прижалась к нему боком.  
\- Сопляк прав, у тебя слишком тонкий плащ, - сказал ей Рейз, когда молчание затянулось и стало неловким. - Ты же замерзнешь.  
Она кутала руки и сидела, сжавшись в комок.  
\- Со мной все будет в порядке.  
Рейз приглашающе отодвинул полу собственного плаща:  
\- А со мной нет. Я мерзну, так что, если ты хоть немного обо мне заботишься, можешь посидеть грелкой под плащом.  
Она замерла:  
\- Я же просила вас...  
\- Только греть, - добавил он. - Я буду держать руки при себе, обещаю. Просто не хочу мерзнуть.  
Вряд ли она, конечно, поверила, но все же перебралась ближе, прижалась плотнее. Рейз укрыл ее собственным плащом.  
Ехать им пришлось около получаса, мимо проплывали узкие, переполненные улочки, тихо постукивали по каменным плитам колеса экипажа, и можно было забыться и представить, что Рейз с Силаной просто едут на праздник.  
Дом Вейна оказался огромным и, несмотря на все усилия слуг, неприветливым. Нет, к празднику его украсили как могли - фасад освещали чародейские светильники, в вазах на перилах массивной, широкой лестницы стояли живые цветы. Вейн явно не был стеснен в средствах, но его дом все равно неуловимо напоминал тюрьму - узкими окнами-бойницами, грубыми, рубленными формами.  
Рейз никогда не был в этой части города раньше, и с удовольствием держался бы подальше.  
Действовало это место угнетающее.  
\- Эй, возница, ты точно по адресу нас привез? - спросил он.  
\- Вы сказали к дому Вейна, мы на месте. Теперь либо платите за обратную дорогу, либо вылезайте.  
\- Не сердитесь, - поспешно сказала Силана. - Мы не сомневаемся. Спасибо, что довезли.  
Она выскользнула из-под плаща Рейза, выбралась из экипажа и отступила на шаг. Рейз иногда поражался ее доверчивости. Интересно, а что бы она делала, если бы возница действительно привез их не туда.  
\- Не наглей, - посоветовал ему Рейз. - Госпожа, может, тебя и простит, а я за хамство и зубы пересчитать могу.  
\- Я же сказал, вы на месте, - буркнул тот, начал медленно поворачивать экипаж. - Умные все пошли. Сами ничего не знают, а возмущаются.  
Силана подошла к Рейзу, нерешительно положила руку ему на плечо. Боялась, что ли, что он кинется избивать возницу?  
Рейз не собирался, так, просто припугнул для острастки.  
Экипаж скрылся за поворотом, а Силана все стояла и смотрела на дом, нервно покусывая губы. Рейз по всем правилам подал ей руку - вроде бы именно так было принято у аристократов - и сказал:  
\- Моя госпожа, окажите честь, - он подмигнул, в надежде отвлечь ее и развеселить хоть немного.  
Силана явно смутилась, но приняла руку:  
\- Зачем вы так?  
\- Ну, ты сегодня действительно выглядишь, как настоящая госпожа.  
Он только когда договорил понял, что именно сказал, и быстро добавил:  
\- Нет, в другое время ты тоже как госпожа, просто...  
\- Ничего, - она неловко одернула плащ. - Я поняла, что вы имели ввиду. Спасибо. Глупо здесь стоять. Нам, наверное, нужно идти внутрь. Будет невежливо, если мы опоздаем.  
\- Силана? Госпожа Силана Байрнс? - окликнул ее высокий молодой мужчина в дорогой одежде. Он вышел на крыльцо, где уже толпились люди, принялся спускаться по лестнице. - Отлично, я уже боялся, что вы не придете.  
Он улыбался искренне и открыто, а Рейза будто вообще не видел.  
\- Здравствуйте, господин, - Силана поклонилась на жреческий манер.  
\- Просто Вейн. Раил Вейн к вашим услугам. О, вы взяли с собой гладиатора? Мило. Идемте в дом, я все вам покажу.  
Этот Вейн оказался намного моложе, чем Рейз думал - не старше двадцати пяти. У него были небрежно растрепанные волосы и голубые глаза - неестественно яркие, даже в полумраке улицы было заметно. Вейн был красивым мужиком, Рейз мог это признать. И чем-то сразу ему не понравился.  
Рейз вообще не доверял красивым людям.  
\- Тогда зовите меня просто Силана, - она нерешительно улыбнулась. - Спасибо, что пригласили нас с Рейзом.  
\- По правде говоря, я приглашал только вас, - рассмеялся Вейн и подмигнул. - Но вы можете хоть весь город привести с собой. Когда рядом такая красивая женщина, я все равно ничего не замечу.  
Он ни капли не напоминал Лиама, но кое-что общее с сопляком у него все-таки было - Вейн вызывал у Рейза почти неодолимое желание съездить ему по морде.  
Силана смутилась, замялась, не зная, что ответить.  
\- Госпожа не ходит без охраны, - вмешался Рейз. - Сами понимаете, приглашение от незнакомого человека. Стоит осторожничать.  
Он старался говорить спокойно, чтобы не нарываться и не подставлять ее, Вейн беззаботно рассмеялся и подмигнул:  
\- Вполне вас понимаю. Глядя на эту госпожу, легко потерять рассудок и натворить глупостей.  
Рейз вспомнил ублюдка на рынке и напрягся. Тот определенно потерял рассудок, когда увидел Силану.  
\- За себя не боитесь?  
\- Рейз...  
\- Все в порядке, - Вейн рассмеялся снова. - О, я доверяю своему самоконтролю. Знаете, я немного увлекался магией в школьные годы, это научило меня сдержанности. Вы позволите, Силана?  
Он подал ей руку - наверняка по всем правилам. Жест вышел эффектным, даже Рейз это признавал.  
Она замешкалась, потом неловко улыбнулась.  
Рейз подумал, а что бы она стала делать, если бы он ее не отпустил, все-таки его руку она приняла первая. Но потом решил не быть мудаком и отступил на шаг.  
\- Спасибо.  
С Вейном они отлично смотрелись вместе. Красивый ублюдок просто воплощал собой все, за что любили аристократов. Рейз рядом с ним самому себе казался деревенщиной.  
\- Значит, вы чародей? - спросил он.  
\- Нет. Моему бунтарскому духу оказалось слишком тесно в стенах Академии, и я ушел. Я все еще увлекаюсь магией, но уже как любитель. Знаете, могу немного побаловаться тайными искусствами под настроение.  
\- Это запрещено, - тихо отозвалась Силана. Рейз этого не ожидал. Она не смущалась, не отводила взгляда и говорила непривычно твердо.  
\- Да, - беззаботно отмахнулся Вейн. - Конечно, запрещено. Академия давно пытается прибрать Искусство к рукам. Но, знаете, милая Силана, магия существовала задолго до правил и магистров, и будет, когда все наши камни обратятся в прах. К тому же, - он снова рассмеялся, - все равно никто не принимает этот запрет всерьез. По деревням полно знахарок, которые знают, как развести огонь просто пожелав того, и каждый третий крестьянин с лозой и без найдет воду. Неужто я хуже них?  
\- Вы занимаетесь другими вещами, - тихо сказала она.  
\- Разумеется. Все-таки мне по статусу положено стремиться к большему.  
\- Не боитесь, что Академия прижмет и ваш статус и ваше "большее"? - ехидно поинтересовался Рейз.  
\- Ни капли, - беззаботно ответил Вейн. - Вы сами увидите, в моем бальном зале полно чародеев. Они ценят меня и мой статус, и мои деньги, а потому на многое готовы закрыть глаза.  
\- Академия запрещает магию не просто так, - мягко заметила Силана. - Магия без контроля опасна.  
\- Бросьте, вы же не хотите сказать, что верите во весь этот "контроль"? Никто не контролирует вас, с тех пор, как вы получили жреческий знак.  
\- Силана жрица, а не чародейка, - резко напомнил ему Рейз.  
\- И в чем разница? В философии, которую продвигает школа Майенн? В молитве? Не смешите меня. В основе жреческого огня такая же магия, какой учат в Академии. Сила всегда едина, и ей плевать, в какие слова и правила вы пытаетесь ее запереть.  
\- Силана целительница, - Рейз фыркнул, посмотрел на него с жалостью. - Зачем ее контролировать? Из страха, что она - о, ужас - кого-нибудь спасет?  
Он все еще не мог поверить, что Храм запрещал ей исцелять. Вот же алчные твари.  
Вейн даже остановился, рассмеялся в ответ:  
\- И вы думаете, исцелять - единственное, на что она способна? Вы... вы служите алой жрице и думаете...  
Он расхохотался в голос, и Силана дернулась прочь, отступил на шаг.  
Ее лицо было белым, как полотно.  
\- Простите, простите... - сквозь смех кое-как выдохнул Вейн. - Не обижайтесь. Просто это действительно смешно. Я не осуждаю вас, наоборот. Я вами восхищаюсь. Меня всегда интересовали алые жрицы. Ваша смелость пойти против правил и собственной веры. Я чувствую в вас родственную душу.  
Он наконец отсмеялся, смахнул с ресниц навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.  
\- Знаете, именно поэтому я позвал вас сюда.  
\- Я думала, вас интересуют гладиаторские бои, - напряженно сказала она.  
\- И это тоже. Но я мог бы позвать кого угодно. Оглянитесь по сторонам, и поймете: мало кто откажется от моего гостеприимства. Не звать же всех новичков с Арены в гости.  
Они прошли по широкой мраморной лестнице наверх, на небольшой площадке рядом с бальным залом толпился народ. Рейз никого не узнавал, но различал и чародейские знаки на плащах, и дворянские регалии.  
\- Вы особенная, Силана, - Вейн улыбнулся. - И я хотел бы узнать о вас больше. Услышать о войне. Уверен, у вас есть истории, которых мне никто больше не расскажет.  
\- Во мне нет ничего выдающегося, - тихо и твердо отозвалась она. - И я не стану говорить с вами о войне. Простите, что потратила ваше время, нам с Рейзом лучше уйти.  
Рейз не ожидал. Ни того, что она сказала, ни того, как отреагировал Вейн.  
Он удержал Силану, не позволил ей высвободиться, и улыбка застыла. Стала напоминать оскал:  
\- Не убегайте.  
Мгновение, и он беззаботно подмигнул:  
\- Не хотите говорить о войне, есть и другие темы. Я вовсе не пытался вас расстроить. Сегодня же праздник, моя репутация сильно пострадает, если гости начнут сбегать посреди вечера.  
Кажется, Силана снова смутилась, отвела взгляд:  
\- Вы правы, простите. Я не подумала об этом. Мы с Рейзом останемся еще ненадолго и позже постараемся уйти незаметно.  
На самом деле Рейзу совсем не улыбалось подстраиваться под высокомерного ублюдка, и на репутацию Вейна ему было плевать. Он лично считал, что:  
\- Попробуйте не издеваться над гостями, может, им тогда и убегать не захочется.  
\- Я не издевался, просто затронул неудачную тему. Давайте я заглажу свою вину отличным вином и ужином, Силана. Повару сегодня особенно удалась утка с черносливом, от всей души рекомендую.  
Она кивнула, немного скованно улыбнулась, хотя Рейз понимал, и что ей неловко, и что она жалела, что пришла.  
\- Вы хотели поговорить про Арену? - осторожно спросила она, когда Вейн взял со стола хрустальный бокал и протянул ей. С вином предположительно. - Обсудить вызов?  
Рейз перехватил бокал первым, до того, как она успела его взять, не стал скрывать недоверия:  
\- Не против, если я сначала попробую?  
Он на всякое насмотрелся в барах и в коридорах Арены. Прекрасно знал, какую дрянь иногда подливали женщинам, чтобы сделать сговорчивее.  
Вейн, кажется, опешил:  
\- Вы думаете, я готов отравить женщину на собственном празднике?  
\- Я очень пить хочу, - угрюмо, глядя ему прямо в глаза, ответил Рейз. - Не могу терпеть.  
Он аккуратно пригубил из бокала, но на вкус там оказалось просто вино. Очень хорошее, терпкое вино. Никаких подозрительных привкусов, кажется, не было.  
\- Извините, - неловко сказала Силана.  
По крайней мере, Рейз мог быть уверен, что ей не подсунут чего-нибудь.  
\- Я, конечно, слышал, что его воспитание далеко от идеального, но, признаюсь честно, такого не ожидал.  
\- Он очень волнуется за меня. Рейз хороший человек, но очень... порывистый.  
\- Иными словами, - Вейн усмехнулся, - он скверно воспитан.  
Рейз был превосходно воспитан, потому что не двинул по морде за такое - отдал бокал Силане, и заставил себя улыбнуться:  
\- Это все дикие нравы Одиночной Лиги сказываются.  
\- Именно из-за этих "нравов" о вашей паре ходят "дикие" слухи.  
Силана напряглась, нервно отпила из бокала, явно оттягивая время и пытаясь придумать, что ответить.  
\- Меньше верьте слухам, - посоветовал Рейз. Почему-то все разговоры Силаны с аристократами так или иначе сводились именно к этому: очередная богатая тварь начинала высказывать свое мнение о их паре и о том, что "слышала".  
Рейз бы не стеснялся и не скрывался, если бы слухи не врали. Если бы Силана была его женщиной, если бы он имел право быть с ней, трогать ее, трахать ее.  
Но пока Вейн и ему подобные просто раз за разом напоминали, что она держала его на расстоянии, и что даже самые простые, обыденные вещи у них получались как-то криво, неловко.  
\- Займитесь все-таки им на досуге, - попросил у нее этот урод. - Право же, это просто неловко.  
Рейз сделал долгий вдох, выдохнул, заставил себя улыбнуться снова:  
\- Если вы против, господин Вейн, может быть, вызовете нас на поединок? И ваш гладиатор поучит меня хорошим манерам.  
Манипуляция была детская, Рейз и сам это понимал, даже не ждал всерьез, что это сработает, и потому не обиделся, когда Вейн снова рассмеялся:  
\- Какая очаровательная и незамутненная хитрость. Он у вас просто клад. Так и закопал бы.  
Силана молчала, жгла Рейза взглядом, и краснела. Румянец ей шел и наводил на мысли о том, как она выглядела бы при других обстоятельствах - если бы лежала под Рейзом голая, если бы сходила с ума и просила.  
Хотелось верить, что в постели она смотрела бы добрее.  
\- Рейзу не хватает поединков, - сдавленно отозвалась Силана.  
\- Палки ему не хватает. Даже двух, одной может быть мало. И применить обе как-нибудь... знаете, поглубже.  
\- На себе применяйте поглубже! - не стерпел Рейз. - Сразу видно, что вы большой любитель.  
\- Рейз! - сдавленно выдохнула Силана, и тут же поклонилась в пол. - Простите его во имя Богини, господин.  
Вейн смотрел на нее холодно и брезгливо. Рейза для него будто не существовало вообще:  
\- Не извиняйтесь, если ничего не можете сделать. Это выглядит убого, от алой жрицы я ожидаю другого.  
\- Рейз сейчас уйдет, - тут же отозвалась она. - Я прошу прощения, что привела его. Если я могу как-то загладить его вину...  
\- Нет, не можете, - отрезал Вейн. - Ваш гладиатор оскорбил меня в моем собственном доме. Оскорбил открыто.  
\- Не я начал с оскорблений, - буркнул Рейз, мысленно проклиная свой болтливый язык.  
\- Помолчите, - тихо и резко приказала ему Силана. Она никогда не говорила с ним так раньше.  
Вейн смерил ее цепким, каким-то змеиным взглядом и улыбнулся, широко, весело, словно сменил одну маску на другую:  
\- Видно, что вы еще очень неопытная хозяйка. Даже не представляете, какие последствия в Парной Лиге могут иметь такие выходки. Но, пожалуй, вам со мной повезло. Сегодня праздник, и я в хорошем настроении. Поцелуйте меня, и будем считать, что инцидент исчерпан.  
Он не смотрел на нее, когда сказал про поцелуй. Он смотрел на Рейза.  
Наверняка знал, гнида змееглазая, что так сполна отплатит за оскорбление.  
Силана вздрогнула, посмотрела совершенно растерянно:  
\- Простите?  
\- Я сказал что-то непонятное? Поцелуйте меня. Согласитесь, цена не высока за хорошее отношение.  
"Она моя жена", - хотелось сказать Рейзу. - И она не будет целоваться со всякими подозрительными уродами".  
Но за это даже Силана наверняка съездила бы ему по морде.  
И была бы права.  
\- Зачем вам это? - растерянно спросила она, как будто не могла поверить, что кто-то захотел ее поцеловать.  
\- Вы алая дева. Зачем же еще? Такие вещи вызывают любопытство. Ну, что скажете?  
\- Силана... - начал Рейз, но она перебила:  
\- Хватит. Господин Вейн, если я соглашусь, вы примете наш с Рейзом вызов на поединок?  
Он рассмеялся, подмигнул ей как старый приятель:  
\- Более того, я вызову вас сам. Вы новички, для вас каждый поединок на счету.  
\- Хорошо, я согласна, - она беспокойно оглянулась. Вокруг было полно народу, но, кажется, всем было плевать на них. - Здесь?  
\- А вы стыдитесь меня? - Вейн вопросительно вскинул брови, наклонился к ней близко, улыбнулся чуть шире и шепнул - Рейз не расслышал бы, если бы не стоял рядом. - Мне рассказывали, как на войне превращали белых жриц в алых. Жаль, что меня там не было.  
Он поцеловал ее сам - притянул к себе, как будто имел на это право, и Рейз бы выбил бы ему за это зубы. Если бы мог, и если бы не боялся, что Силана прогонит и останется с Вейном один на один.  
Она стояла ровно, не отвечала на поцелуй и не закрывала глаз. С ее пальцев сыпались искры - крохотные капли пламени.  
Вейн отстранился, и Рейз только тогда увидел ее лицо - посеревшее, абсолютно пустое.  
\- И все? Никакого пламени, никакой ярости? - Вейн разочаровано поморщился. - Я что, сломал вас нечаянно?  
Она вздрогнула, словно очнулась, шевельнула губами, пошатнулась.  
Рейз шагнул к ней, потянулся - поддержать, защитить.  
Он не понимал, что случилось, как дошло до такого, Силана вздрогнула, сдавленно выдавила:  
\- З-зачем? За что?  
Вейн склонил голову с любопытством, рассмеялся:  
\- Потому что это забавно. Я надеялся, что вы будете в ярости, спалите здесь все. Но вы оказались даже скучнее, чем выглядите.  
Рейз выбил бы ему зубы, не рассуждая и не думая о последствиях.  
Он бы не побоялся - просто не успел.  
\- Байрнс?! - Каро возник будто из ниоткуда, подошел быстрым шагом. - Какого Ирбиса вы тут делаете? Вы...  
Он, заметил ее лицо, напрягся, быстро повернулся к Вейну:  
\- Ну и что это значит?  
Вейн рассмеялся:  
\- А что это должно значить? Госпожа - моя гостья и мне довелось ей понравиться. Кстати, а вы знали, что алые жрицы прекрасно целуются? И этот запах дыма, так возбуждает.  
Каро ничего не ответил ему, схватил Силану за руку, и дернул к себе:  
\- Мы уходим, - потом он повернулся к Рейзу. - Вместе с вами. Не вздумай устроить сцену.  
Силана не реагировала, только смотрела на него растерянно и как-то жалко. Каро волок ее к выходу. И Рейз больше всего хотел отобрать у него Силану. Он только боялся, что ублюдок не отпустит, и дойдет до безмозглой драки с государственным агентом.  
Они вышли из дома, спустились по ступеням. Силана шла спотыкаясь, как пьяная.  
Каро остановился уже за воротами, встряхнул ее:  
\- Да очнитесь вы. Что он вам сказал?  
\- Что знает про алых жриц, - вмешался Рейз, оттеснил его назад. - Не трогайте ее. Если надо, я все время был рядом. Расскажу, что потребуется.  
\- Как-то вы с женой подозрительно часто вляпываетесь в неприятности. Сначала мой скат, теперь Вейн.  
\- Мы пришли по приглашению, - угрюмо ответил Рейз. - Нам прислали письмо, Силана решила пойти.  
\- А вы, надо думать, увязались за компанию?  
\- Я увязался в качестве охраны, и явно пришел не зря.  
\- Он сказал, что это забавно, - тихий, какой-то по-детски изумленный голос Силаны заставил Рейза обернуться.  
Она смотрела беззащитно, совершенно растерянно, как будто что-то сломалось навсегда, и она пока даже не могла этого осознать.  
\- Сказал... что надеялся...  
Она замолчала и вдруг произнесла очень ровно, безразлично:  
\- Он надеялся, что я сожгу его дом. Что я буду в ярости. Что я... что я убью всех вокруг. Его гостей, Рейза...  
Было что-то в ней в тот момент - больное, отравленное, изломанное - что заставляло чувствовать себя беспомощным. Ненависть к себе - тяжелая, мутная - окружала Силану как стена, Рейз не знал, как сквозь нее пробиться.  
Но он знал главное:  
\- Ты не такая.  
Она вздрогнула, словно очнулась, и он сказал:  
\- Ты никого бы не сожгла, и плевать, что говорил и что думал этот урод. Ты бы не стала.  
\- Откуда вы знаете? - глаза у нее блестели. - Откуда вы...?  
Она не договорила, и Рейз не удержался, взял ее за руки, сжал ладони в своих. Не знал, как еще предложить поддержку, как утешить. Он мог только сказать Силане правду:  
\- Потому что ты сдержалась, и никто не пострадал.  
Она вздрогнула, скривилась, как от боли, и он притянул ее к себе, наплевав на Каро и на Вейна, и на все вокруг.  
Она всхлипнула, уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и разрыдалась.  
  
***  
Ей было отчаянно за себя стыдно - за то, что она стояла в объятьях Рейза посреди улицы, перед домом Вейна и рыдала, как ребенок. Силана не могла остановиться, просто не знала как. Она чувствовала спиной взгляд Каро, прохожих, которым наверняка казалась жалкой, а слезы все не прекращались, и боль рвалась изнутри рыданиями, будто пыталась выцарапаться наружу, сбежать.  
В голове бесконечным эхом звучали слова Вейна.  
Он знал, как белых жриц делали алыми. Это казалось ему смешным.  
То, что снилось ей в кошмарах, то, что она никак не могла забыть. Отвращение, жадные, грубые руки, смешки, а потом пламя. И вой, надрывный, бездумный человеческий вой боли.  
Вейн этого хотел.  
Она пыталась вспомнить его лицо в тот момент, но у нее не получалось. В голове все смешалось, и отвращение от поцелуя, и отчаянное желание чтобы все закончилось как можно скорее. И перед глазами стояло только лицо солдата, который напал на Силану в лавке.  
Он ненавидел ее, тот солдат. Ненавидел искренне, всей душой.  
Но Силана хотя бы знала почему.  
А Вейн? Наверное, он тоже. Наверное, нужно искренне ненавидеть, чтобы так расчетливо сделать больно.  
Он знал, Силана была в этом уверена - точно знал, что значили для нее эти слова. Он хотел, чтобы они ее уничтожили.  
\- Ну все, все. Тише. Шшш, все хорошо, Силана, - Рейз гладил ее по спине и плечам, шептал, уткнувшись в волосы. - Плевать на этого урода. Хочешь, я его убью? Только скажи.  
Она с шумом втянула в себя воздух, и все равно сорвалась на всхлип. Вцепилась пальцами в плечо Рейза, потому что только так и могла его удержать:  
\- Н-нет. Не надо.  
\- Тихо, ну тихо, все. Девочка моя...  
Она вздрогнула от неожиданности, замерла, не зная, что делать и как реагировать.  
Он впервые назвал ее так. Рейз поспешно добавил:  
\- Извини, вырвалось. Я случайно.  
Он не отпускал, и за это Силана была ему благодарна. За его силу, за способность и готовность помочь.  
\- Вы были правы, - шепнула она. - Не нужно было приходить.  
Он погладил ее по волосам, и ответил тоже очень тихо:  
\- Кто же знал, что он окажется таким уродом.  
Силане нужно было отодвинуться, она и так позволила себе лишнее. Постоянно позволяла себе лишнее, потому что тянулась к Рейзу. Хотела его видеть, хотела быть с ним рядом. Опереться на него и довериться.  
Он все время пытался ей помочь.  
"Ты сдержалась, и никто не пострадал".  
Она все еще не восстановилась до конца после исцеления Дженны, но на самом деле ей и не хотелось сжечь Вейна. Его слова делали больно, вызывали желание забиться куда-нибудь и никогда не выбираться наружу. Закрыться и забыть, а не ударить в ответ.  
И страх, который накатил на нее удушающей волной был родом из прошлого.  
\- Поцелуйте меня, - попросила Силана. - Пожалуйста. Один раз, мне не нужно большего.  
Рейз молчал, а она не могла объяснить ему, что хочет стереть из памяти Вейна, запомнить другое - то, как Рейз ее утешал, как прижимал к себе.  
Еще с утра он бы согласился, но за этот день многое поменялось. В ее жизни постоянно что-то менялось, и вещи, в которые Силана приучала себя верить, ломались, рассыпались прахом.  
Она попыталась отодвинуться, быстрым движением стерла слезы:  
\- Простите. Мне не стоило просить.  
\- Тише.  
Он притянул ее обратно, наклонился и поцеловал - легко, невесомо, словно утешал.  
\- Успокоились, наконец? - спросил ее Каро, и Силана инстинктивно напряглась. Она совсем про него забыла.  
\- Вы еще здесь? - Рейз повернул к нему голову, нахмурился. - Оставьте нас в покое. Мы ничего не сделали.  
\- Я не уйду, пока не получу ответы, - Каро подошел к ним ближе, внимательно осмотрел Силану с головы до ног. - Вы оба не понимаете, насколько все серьезно. Вейн проявляет нездоровое любопытство к войне и алым жрицам, ищет их по всему королевству. Не только в Силл Арне. И я сомневаюсь, что это обычный интерес.  
\- Может быть, это потому что он больной урод или у него какие-то свои личные счеты? - неприязненно спросил Рейз, а потом осекся и замолчал.  
Наверное, он вспомнил о том, что произошло на рынке.  
Рейз не стал спрашивать Силану - все еще не знал и не понимал, почему все так ненавидели алых жриц.  
Но она уже понимала, что не сможет молчать вечно. Рано или поздно все откроется.  
Силана много лгала ему - лгала в открытую, позволяя считать себя богатой, лгала умалчивая о войне.  
Наверное, Рейз будет в ярости, когда узнает. Захочет ли он разорвать контракт?  
\- Будьте осторожны, - сказал ей Каро. - То, что мы подписали мирный договор с аравинцами еще ничего не значит. Мало закончить войну, нужно еще и сохранить мир. А он многим невыгоден.  
\- Я не понимаю, - честно признала Силана. - Почему вы говорите это мне? Я ничего не решаю, ничего не значу. Я просто пытаюсь жить дальше.  
\- Потому что те, кто о вас знает, видят в вас алую жрицу. Помнят, что вы сделали за время войны, и для них вы - орудие.  
Силана наконец отстранилась от Рейза, выдохнула, заставляя себя собраться:  
\- Тогда эти люди ошибаются. Если я и орудие, то сломанное.  
\- На нее напали сегодня, - сказал вдруг Рейз, и она похолодела. Ей не хотелось говорить с Каро об этом, не хотелось вспомнить и объяснять. - Я не думал поначалу, что это может быть связано, но теперь...  
\- Это не связано, - как могла твердо ответила она, но кажется, все равно получилось слишком тихо. - "Напали" слишком громкое слово. Солдат Вороного Штандарта увидел меня в толпе, и... действовал опрометчиво.  
Она боялась, что Рейз возразит, и положила руку ему на плечо, сжала, в надежде, что он поймет.  
\- "Действовал опрометчиво"? Да он едва не убил тебя!  
Ее надежда не оправдалась.  
Каро подался вперед, как гончая, почуявшая кровь:  
\- Вас едва не убили?  
\- Рейз преувеличивает, - сказала она. - Солдаты Вороного Штандарта ненавидят алых жриц. Те, что выжили, винят нас в смерти товарищей.  
\- Я слышал об этом, - Каро отмахнулся. - Дурацкая вышла история.  
Она ненавидела его в тот момент - ненавидела за равнодушие, за пренебрежение к чужой боли. За то, что его не задевали ужасы войны.  
\- Тогда вы должны понимать, что это личное, - сказала она.  
\- Всякое личное можно использовать в своих целях, если есть мозги. А много ума, чтобы управлять фанатиками и одержимыми местью, не нужно. Как звали того, кто на вас напал?  
\- Я не знаю, - твердо ответила она, хотя не сказала бы, даже если бы знала. Тот солдат многое пережил, и Силана не собиралась ломать ему жизнь еще больше из-за одной ошибки, от которой он сам пострадал больше всех. - Я не знаю его имени, не помню, как он выглядел и где мы с ним встретились. Рейз тоже не помнит, - она повернулась к нему и пообещала. - Если вы расскажете, я никогда вам не прощу. И если я хоть что-то для вас значу, вы промолчите.  
Он смотрел на нее угрюмо и недовольно, но по крайней мере молчал.  
\- Как скажете, - Каро неожиданно легко сдался. - Хотите защищать убийц, я не стану вам мешать.  
\- Тот человек никого не убил.  
\- В этот раз, но вы же не единственная алая жрица в городе.  
Он бил по больному и знал об этом.  
\- Уже очень поздно, - сказала ему Силана. - Мы с Рейзом хотели бы вернуться домой, а вас ждут на празднике. Если вы думаете, что господин Вейн что-то задумал, вам лучше говорить не со мной, а с ним.  
Она прошла мимо него, закуталась в плащ, потому что чувствовала себя неуютно.  
Каро остановил ее, придержав за плечо:  
\- Я поговорю с ним, а завтра загляну к вам. Отдохните, Силана, вы выглядите усталой.  
У нее не было сил спорить с ним дальше, объяснять, что она не хочет его видеть.  
Силана просто ушла, радуясь, что Рейз молчал, и хотя бы сейчас можно было никому ничего не объяснять.  
  
***  
\- Послушай, это просто глупо. Ты же мерзнешь, - он заговорил с ней на полпути к дому. В экипаже Силана забилась в самый угол, отвернулась к окну. Она думала о том, что произошло на празднике.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - Рейз был не виноват, что в конце концов все так обернулось. Или виноват, но какое это теперь имело значение? Вейн хотел ее спровоцировать, хотел сделать ей больно. Он все равно нашел бы способ.  
Рейз и его поведение стали просто предлогом.  
\- Возьми хотя бы мой плащ.  
\- Вам он нужнее. Вы замерзнете без него.  
\- Тогда просто пересядь ко мне, и мы оба согреемся. Я же пообещал держать руки при себе.  
Она промолчала, и он вздохнул, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражение:  
\- Я виноват, я это знаю. Я тебя подвел.  
\- Да, - она не стала отрицать. - Знаете, мне очень тяжело рядом с вами. Вы утешили меня сегодня. А перед этим вы оскорбили Вейна в его собственном доме, и вы сделали это от моего лица. И теперь я не знаю, злиться на вас или быть благодарной.  
И в тот момент сил что-то чувствовать у нее не хватало. Хотелось просто вернуться домой и лечь спать. Теперь в ее комнате поверх ящиков расположился новый соломенный тюфяк - дешевый, колючий и довольно тонкий, но после голых ящиков он казался королевской периной.  
\- Злись, - поспешно, словно только и ждал этого, сказал ей Рейз. - Я тебя подвел, и ты в своем праве. И похоже, что бы я ни натворил, любой высокомерный урод попытается спросить с тебя. Я никак к этому не привыкну. Так что злись, я это заслужил.  
Она рискнула посмотреть на него. Неверный свет городских огней ложился на его лицо отблесками пламени. Рейз улыбался - криво и невесело:  
\- Вот только это несправедливо, понимаешь? То, что виноват я, а мерзнешь ты, - он снова откинул полу плаща, попросил. - Иди сюда.  
И Силана вздохнула, чувствуя, что больше не может.  
Рядом с ним сразу становилось теплее.  
Рейз закутал ее в собственный плащ, прижал к своему боку, положив руку на плечо.  
\- Когда вы поцеловались, я подумал, что разнесу там все вокруг. И начну с ублюдка Вейна. Я ревновал. Ну, и завидовал, конечно. Я хотел, чтобы ты целовала меня.  
\- Вам незачем ревновать, - призналась она. - Я не нравлюсь ему. Он просто... хотел сделать больно алой жрице.  
Рейз фыркнул:  
\- И он даже не первый за сегодня. Знаешь, они оба не правы. И Вейн, и тот солдат на рынке. Ты не такая, как они думают. И не такая, какой я тебя поначалу считал, ты намного лучше.  
Она не собиралась ему говорить. И, наверное, было не время. Стоило промолчать. Принять похвалу, насладиться теплом хоть немного дольше.  
Но именно это тепло, понимание и искренняя забота в голосе Рейза делали больнее.  
И Силана призналась в том, что боялась ему сказать.  
\- Я убивала на войне.  
  
***  
Он замер неестественно неподвижно, будто изваяние. Посмотрел, и в его лице читалось - даже не осуждение. Недоверие, непонимание. Он, наверное, подумал, что ослышался.  
\- Я всегда боялась, что вы спросите, чем отличаются алые жрицы, - продолжила Силана, не дожидаясь ответа. Торопилась сказать первой, - И еще больше боялась, что вы узнаете от кого-нибудь еще.  
\- Я бы не поверил, - тихо отозвался он. - Что бы мне о тебе ни наговорили, я бы не поверил.  
\- Вам сказали бы правду. Если жрица использует Пламя Майенн, чтобы причинить вред, она становится алой. И я... - она вдохнула, выдохнула, собираясь с силами и заставила себя закончить, - Я причинила очень много вреда.   
\- Поэтому Храм не разрешает тебе исцелять? - спросил Рейз. - Я всегда думал, это из-за того, что ты слабее белых жриц.  
Он ошибался, думал о ней лучше, чем на самом деле. Силана была не слабее, ее сила просто стала другой. И сжигать заживо ей было проще, чем спасать жизни.  
\- Это нарушение заветов Храма. Использовать чудо Майенн, ее пламя, чтобы убивать.  
\- Даже для защиты собственной жизни?  
\- Я убивала не только, чтобы защититься. Это преступление против веры, но они сами отправили нас на войну. Храм не может обвинять нас в том, что мы воевали.  
Рейз не отодвигался. Все еще прижимал Силану к себе, делился теплом.  
Она ждала, пока он поймет. Ждала злости, брезгливости. Их не было.  
\- А я-то все гадал, как же тебе удавалось путешествовать в военное время. Думал, это потому, что ты такая богатая.  
\- Нет, я просто врала вам, - теперь уже можно было в этом признаться. - Наш отряд отправляли из одного города в другой. Мы нигде не задерживались дольше, чем на месяц. Это путешествие не было... счастливым, и для него не требовались деньги.  
\- Мне жаль, - он говорил искренне, и никак не мог понять, что жалеть нужно было не Силану.  
\- Знаете, если сжечь человека заживо, на коже остается сажа, - призналась она. - Жирная черная копоть, которую очень сложно оттереть. Я вспоминаю об этом всегда, когда вы берете меня за руку. И не могу поверить, что вас не тошнит от омерзения рядом со мной.  
Он вздрогнул - они сидели так близко, что Силана чувствовала каждое движение, биение сердца, каждый вдох и выдох.  
Рейз молчал, давая ей выговориться.  
\- После войны я хотела просто жить мирно. Забыть все, что со мной произошло, но что бы я ни делала, все бесполезно и бессмысленно. Я все время чувствую себя грязной.  
Он отмер, взял ее за руку - осторожно, мягко, словно боялся спугнуть. Его пальцы сжали ее ладонь.  
\- Мне никогда, ни разу не было с тобой противно. Я злился, я не понимал, но меня всегда к тебе тянуло.  
В полумраке экипажа его слова прозвучали как признание.  
\- И я все еще хочу быть рядом и хочу помочь.  
Она не знала, что ему ответить. И не верила, что что-то изменится, что хоть когда-нибудь сможет нормально дышать сквозь ненависть к себе.  
\- Останься со мной сегодня, - попросил Рейз. - Я не трону тебя, даю слово. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты сегодня была одна.  
Нужно было отказаться. Силана чувствовала, что не имеет права соглашаться. Что будет ненавидеть себя еще сильнее с утра - за то, что заимствовала чужую силу, за то, что ничего не могла дать ответ.  
\- Мне снятся кошмары. Я помешаю вам спать.  
\- Ничего, - он наклонился, прижался губами к ее макушке. - Переживу. Ради такого можно и потерпеть. Просто скажи мне "да". Пожалуйста.  
Она прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь теплом и ответила:  
\- Хорошо.  
  
***  
Лиам уснул на софе в гостиной. Очаг почти прогорел, красные угли едва освещали комнату.  
Скат покачивался в полуметре от пола, тихо сопел и тоже спал. Силана почему-то подумала, что ему снилось небо.  
Рейз держал ее за руку, будто боялся отпустить.  
\- Я помолюсь Майенн и приду к вам.  
Он задержал ее ладонь в руке еще на несколько мгновений:  
\- Я буду ждать.  
\- Надо укрыть Лиама, - хорошо, что она купила одеяло. Дешевое и тонкое, оно все же хоть немного спасало от холода, а в гостиной было теплее, чем в комнатах.  
\- Он живучий парень, - отозвался Рейз, но спорить не стал. Он ушел наверх первым.  
Силана поднялась в свою комнату, долго стояла прижавшись спиной к двери, и не могла заставить себя подойти к алтарю. Вместо этого она сняла со своих ящиков одеяло, отнесла Лиаму. Он не проснулся, только перевернулся на бок и уткнулся лицом в потертую зеленую обивку. Он выглядел удивительно беззащитным, совсем ребенком.  
И Силана чувствовала, что хочет его защитить.  
Вернувшись в комнату, она зажгла свечу на алтаре. Долго стояла на коленях, перед тем как начать молитву, и ни о чем не просила.  
Майенн дала ей пламя, силу и чудеса - человеческие чудеса, чтобы справляться с тем, что встретиться в жизни.  
Но в тот момент Силана все равно чувствовала себя беспомощной.  
Молитва от этого не спасала, и отчаянно хотелось просто забыться и позволить кому-то решать за себя. Опереться на чужую силу.  
Рейз открыл Силане еще до того, как она успела постучать, смущенно улыбнулся:  
\- Я боялся, ты передумала.  
\- Нет, - можно было не врать ни себе, ни ему. Она не передумала, и была благодарна, что, хотя бы одну ночь не придется ворочаться в постели, ненавидеть себя и мучиться от кошмаров и воспоминаний. - А вы?  
\- Нет, - он фыркнул, словно этот вопрос казался ему совершенно нелепым. - Точно нет. Я никогда не откажусь заполучить тебя в свою кровать, даже если просто лежать рядом. - Он посерьезнел и добавил. - Я тебя не трону, если не захочешь. Обещаю. Ты можешь меня не бояться.  
\- Я вас не боюсь, - честно признала она. Почему-то его сила никогда ее не пугала. Ей часто было рядом с ним стыдно, иногда Рейз злил ее или смущал, но она никогда не верила, что он причинит ей вред. Да и зачем?  
Если бы ему захотелось женщину, он мог бы выбрать любую. Получить без усилий - женщину, которая не откажет, которая будет ласковой и мягкой.  
Почему-то Силана видела эту женщину, будто наяву. Красивую, мягкую и улыбчивую, пахнущую молоком и медом. Не дымом.  
\- Если тебе кто-нибудь еще пообещает не распускать руки и позовет в постель, не вздумай поверить, - предупредил Рейз. - Вокруг полно проходимцев. Тебе еще повезло, что я не такой, - он осекся и поспешно добавил. - Действительно не такой. Ты... ты ведь не сбежишь сейчас?  
\- Нет. Ложитесь первым, все-таки это ваша комната.  
\- Ты будешь спать в этом? - Рейз скептически оглядел ее платье. Голубое, то, которое подарил когда-то давно Калеб, и от которого так и не отстирались до конца следы от плесени. Силана просто прикрыла их вышивкой.  
\- У меня нет ничего лучше, - призналась она.  
\- А в чем ты спишь у себя?  
\- Я сплю раздетой.  
Кажется, его это смутило. И он наверняка представлял себе роскошную богатую кровать и дорогие покрывала, в которых Силана нежилась до обеда. А не ящики из-под овощей с дешевым матрасом и тонким одеялом, которого не хватало, чтобы согреться и все равно приходилось заворачиваться в походный плащ.  
Силана спала бы в платье, но так оно слишком быстро пачкалось и мялось.  
Рейз шумно прочистил горло, выдавил кое-как:  
\- Понятно. Я тоже. Но сегодня, конечно, не стану. Дать тебе рубашку? Неудобно же в платье.  
\- У вас есть ночная рубашка?  
\- Ночная рубашка у меня только одна. Могу дать обычную, тебе она будет велика, для сна как раз сойдет.  
\- Спасибо вам.  
Рубашка, которую Рейз ей дал была тонкой, очень мягкой. Из хорошей дорогой ткани, в которую хотелось зарыться пальцами и потереться лицом.  
\- Я отвернусь, - сказал он и действительно повернулся к ней спиной.  
\- Вы меня не смущаете, - честно призналась она. - Мне много раз приходилось переодеваться при других людях. В этом нет ничего особенного.  
\- Эти другие люди тоже тебя хотели? - он обернулся, сделал к ней шаг вперед и замер.  
\- Нет. Вы обещали больше не говорить об этом.  
Он выдохнул, отвернулся снова:  
\- Еще бы я мог сдержать это обещание.  
Силана переоделась в рубашку, аккуратно повесила платье на спинку кресла:  
\- Почему? Вы можете выбрать другую женщину. Красивую, любящую, ласковую.  
\- Мог бы, - не стал спорить он. - Вот только тянет меня не к какой-то "другой" женщине, а именно к тебе.  
Она одернула подол рубашки - тот доходил ей до середины бедра, поправила манжеты:  
\- Вы можете оборачиваться.  
Он повернулся, задержался взглядом на груди Силаны, сглотнул тяжело:  
\- Знаешь, тебе лучше забраться под одеяло.  
Наверное, ткань просвечивала. Силана легла в кровать, укрылась, чтобы не смущать его и не смущаться самой.  
Рейз стянул собственную рубашку через голову, потянулся к ремню.  
\- Я отвернусь, - предложила она.  
\- Не нужно. Мне нравится, когда ты на меня смотришь. Тем более, - он фыркнул, хмуро и невесело. - Ты и так уже все видела.  
Она смотрела на него и чувствовала себя воровкой:  
\- У вас очень красивое тело.  
\- Я, наверное, не первый мужик, которого ты увидела голым.  
\- Тогда все было совсем иначе.  
Бесконечные усталость, равнодушие и ужас, которым жили и дышали они все, и упрямое желание идти вперед. Шаг за шагом до самого конца.  
И бесконечные раненые, которые были для нее просто телами. В одежде или без.  
Рейз достал что-то белое из сумки в углу, помедлил, прежде, чем надеть:  
\- Обещаешь не смеяться? Я ее обычно не ношу. Просто ребята из школы подарили. Решили поиздеваться.  
Он на удивление нелепо смотрелся в ночной рубашке. Не хватало только чепца.  
Силана против воли почувствовала, что улыбается. Краешек татуировки выглядывал из ворота, и выглядел почти трогательно.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, - Рейз фыркнул. - Можешь смеяться, если хочется. Я пойму.  
Он погасил чародейский светильник, подошел к кровати и помедлил, прежде, чем лечь.  
Силана передвинулась, и Рейз притянул ее к себе обратно:  
\- Тише, свалишься. Кровать не настолько большая.  
От его кожи исходил жар, как от огня. Хотелось прижиматься всем телом.  
Хотелось целовать кожу, коснуться татуировки. От одной мысли сладко ныло внутри.   
Силана прикрыла глаза, сделала долгий вдох, чтобы успокоиться и отвернулась.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Рейз.  
Он зарылся лицом в ее волосы, прижался сзади всем телом и ответил:  
\- Спи, Силана. Здесь тебя никто не тронет.


	11. Chapter 11

***  
Рейз так и не уснул в ту ночь. Знал и понимал, что на утренней тренировке это выйдет ему боком, и все равно заставлял себя бодрствовать. Смотрел на Силану, думал о войне и о том, что сам откупился. Остался в городе, пока солдаты умирали.  
Пока Силана убивала и рисковала собой. Пока сжигала людей заживо.  
Если б его спросили еще несколько часов назад, он бы не поверил, что она на это способна. Да и сейчас не представлял ее убийцей.  
Она защищала даже ублюдка, который на нее напал.  
И во сне казалась намного моложе, мягче. Легко было представить, что она вот-вот откроет глаза, улыбнется.  
Жаль, что Силана так редко это делала. Ей шло.  
Рейз заставлял себя думать о чем угодно, кроме того, что она голая под его рубашкой. Нельзя было позволять себе лишнее. Он обещал и раз за разом напоминал себе: терпи. Ты же слово дал. Ты же не безмозглый кобель, можешь подождать до утра.  
Потом пофантазируешь о ней, правая рука не отсохнет.  
Спасало это слабо, Рейз чувствовал себя неловко, и лежал так, чтобы не прижиматься к Силане слишком тесно. Несколько раз она принималась ворочаться, тихо бормотала что-то себе под нос - слов было не разобрать, но один раз, кажется, прозвучало что-то на аравинском.  
Один раз Рейз услышал неожиданно отчетливо: пепел.  
Почему-то это слово прошлось холодком вдоль позвоночника.  
Один раз, посреди ночи, Силана проснулась с криком, дернулась, едва не свалившись с кровати. Рейз удержал, а потом долго гладил ее по волосам и по плечам.  
Боялся, что Силана захочет уйти к себе, но она молчала, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо, и сказала только:  
\- Видите. Я по-настоящему сломана.  
\- Спи, - ответил ей он. - Завтра станет немного легче. Я обещаю.  
Он даже сам не понимал, зачем сказал ей это, потому что ничего от него не зависело. И все, что Рейз мог Силане дать, она бы не приняла.  
Часы летели как мгновения, время от времени Рейз бросал взгляд в окно, на свет Чародейской Башни, и всякий раз удивлялся - неужели уже синий час. Только же был белый.  
Под утро пошел снег - огромными, пушистыми хлопьями, как раз такой, какой Рейз любил в детстве.  
Силана проснулась снова, напряглась и расслабилась, наверное, вспомнив, где она и с кем.  
\- Еще рано, - сказал он ей. - Даже не рассвело пока.  
\- Вы не спите. Я мешаю вам?  
\- Неа, - он фыркнул, кривовато усмехнулся и соврал. - Я спал. Отлично, к слову выспался. Просто привык за неделю вставать рано.  
Хотелось уткнуться лицом ей в волосы, вдохнуть поглубже дымный, горьковатый запах.  
\- Я знаю, что это неправда, - тихо отозвалась она и не отстранилась, наоборот придвинулась вплотную, провела руками по груди Рейза ниже. - Я хочу отблагодарить вас.  
Рейз отодвинулся, мысленно проклиная себя.  
\- Не надо. Я тебя не для благодарности позвал. Ты ничего мне не должна.  
Хотя больше всего на свете хотелось подмять ее под себя и получить все, что она предлагала.  
\- Не хотите, - она отодвинулась, отвернулась. И голос у Силаны звучал тихо и твердо. - Я понимаю.  
Вот же дурочка упрямая.  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь. Можно подумать, мне этого хватит.  
\- Знаете, иногда я представляю женщину, которая могла бы сделать вас счастливым. Она стоит у меня перед глазами, как живая. А вы смотрите на меня, и мне так за себя стыдно. Я почти ничего не могу вам дать. Но это - могу.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул, рассмеялся, но смех вышел невеселым:  
\- И как ты себе это представляешь? Ты "отблагодаришь" меня один раз, а потом я до самого конца нашего контракта буду думать о тебе и хотеть еще. Я и без того слишком сильно привязался.  
Она повернулась к нему снова, кивнула, словно принимала его слова, и предложила:  
\- Если дело только в этом, я буду благодарить вас каждый раз, как захотите.  
Он вздрогнул, настолько не ожидал этого услышать, нахмурился:  
\- Ты хоть понимаешь, что предлагаешь?  
И понимала ли она, чего ему стоило отказываться?  
\- Да, - тихо отозвалась она. - Я буду целовать вас. Я доставлю вам удовольствие, - потом она помедлила и добавила еще тише. - У меня только одно условие.  
Она придвинулась вплотную, подалась ближе, и Рейз прикрыл глаза, выдохнул сквозь зубы.  
Нужно было уйти. Прямо сейчас, пока он еще мог это сделать.  
\- Какое условие?  
\- Вы не станете до меня дотрагиваться.  
Он мог бы ответить, что не понимает. Вот только впервые, наверное, Рейз понимал Силану прекрасно. Она хотела отблагодарить, доставить удовольствие. И остаться в стороне, не чувствовать ничего самой, не подпустить ближе. Этакая односторонняя близость.  
Нужно было отказаться.  
\- Я все время думаю о том, сколько всего в своей жизни уничтожила, сколько всего сожгла и сломала. И больше всего мне хочется дать кому-то что-то кроме боли, кроме страха. Я очень боюсь, что не смогу.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я один сходил с ума, открывался тебе? Только ради тебя.  
Вовсе это была не благодарность. Просто вчера у Вейна, и позже, когда Силана призналась в том, что делала на войне, что-то изменилось для нее и Рейза.  
Достаточно сильно, чтобы она сделала ему шаг навстречу. Вот такой дурацкий, совершенно неправильный шаг.  
Единственный, на который была способна.  
Рейз сглотнул, подумал о том, на что именно соглашается, и с какой-то обреченной отчетливостью понял, что все равно не откажет. И что это обязательно выйдет ему боком.  
\- Хорошо. Пообещаешь мне кое-что?  
\- Да.  
Она даже не спросила что. И он вдруг вспомнил, как Силана лежала под ним, не сопротивлялась и ненавидела себя достаточно сильно, чтобы позволить все, что угодно.  
\- Не делай того, чего не хочешь. Мне этого не нужно.  
Она смотрела так серьезно, так... будто пыталась запомнит Рейза до мельчайшей черты.  
\- Хорошо.  
Ее ответ прозвучал как эхо, и она снова сказала:  
\- Пожалуйста, не дотрагивайтесь до меня.  
Он сделал глубокий вдох, поймал себя на том, что не знает, куда деть руки. Он привык, что женщины позволяют ему... да все что угодно, по правде. Обычно все как-то само получалось. Вот только не с Силаной.  
И он очень ее хотел. Подмять ее под себя, делать то, что давно уже в красках представлял.  
Если бы она была его.  
Интересно, понимала ли она, что ничего кроме этого идиотского обещания Рейза не держало? И он в любой момент мог получить все, что так хотелось.  
Или ей было все равно?  
А потом он вспомнил, как сорвался в прошлый раз, и снова замутило от одного воспоминания.  
Эту ошибку Рейз не собирался повторять. Что бы ни случилось между ним и Силаной в будущем, он решил, что это будет добровольно.  
Она сдвинула одеяло в сторону, и Рейз поднял руки над головой, стиснул кулаки. Так меньше был соблазн дотронуться.  
\- Вы можете говорить мне, что делать, - тихо сказала она, провела ладонями по его груди и животу ниже. Немного неуклюже потянула рубаху вверх. - У меня почти нет опыта, но я действительно хочу, чтобы вам было хорошо.  
"Тогда дай мне самому все сделать", - он не сказал этого вслух, понимал, что она все равно не позволит. Не согласится отпустить себя и настолько ему довериться.  
\- Так... - голос хрипел, и пришлось прочистить горло, прежде, чем продолжить. - Так хорошо. Просто трогай меня.  
\- Вы очень красивый. Я хочу вас раздеть. Можно?  
Он сам потянулся снять рубаху, по-дурацки запутался в вороте:  
\- Глупый вопрос.  
\- Мне нравятся ваши татуировки. Похоже на пламя.  
Силана наклонилась, поцеловала его плечо, нежно, очень ласково коснулась губами. Он выдохнул сквозь зубы, зажмурился.  
\- Я думал... ты... ненавидишь пламя.  
\- Не ваше, - тихо отозвалась она.  
Силана целовала его ключицы, шею, спустилась ниже, щекотное прикосновение волос заставляло Рейза вздрагивать. Стояло до боли, и хотелось заорать - дай мне все сделать самому. Дай мне... больше.  
Он и сам не знал, как держался.  
Она водила ладонями по его бокам, по животу, опускаясь ниже, смотрела своими серьезными, потемневшими глазами, и Рейз ловил себя на мысли - он никогда и никого не хотел так сильно.  
Силана не стеснялась, не отводила взгляд. Она не думала о себе, только о нем. Рейз это чувствовал.  
Она опустилась ладонями ниже, помедлила на мгновение, и только тогда коснулась члена.  
Рейз ничего не мог с собой поделать - выгнулся, застонал.  
\- Говорите мне, как вам нравится, - попросила Силана. - Я не знаю, как правильно.  
Со шлюхами Рейз никогда не стеснялся. Без проблем говорил, чего и как хочет, а с ней так не мог.  
\- Как... как захочешь. Мне нравится.  
Хотя прикосновение ее ладоней было неумелым, мучительным - слишком легко, или наоборот, слишком сильно. Силана была так близко, что Рейз мог почувствовать легкий дымный аромат ее волос. И это было упоительно.  
\- Давайте я попробую ртом, - шепнула она, скользнула ниже. Рейз представил это и застонал.  
Он почувствовал на члене теплое дыхание, почувствовал, что вот-вот сорвется, впился ногтями в ладони, и сказал себе - не смотри. Не смотри, а то кончишь как мальчишка.  
Силана наклонилась ниже, нерешительно коснулась головки. Как же это было сладко.  
Рейз не сдержался, посмотрел вниз.  
\- Вам нравится, - тихо выдохнула Силана, и в ее голосе было искреннее удивление. - Вам по-настоящему нравится.  
Он не успел ответить, она вобрала его член в рот, очень аккуратно, стараясь не задеть зубами.  
Рейз застонал снова, едва не дернулся навстречу - войти глубже, почувствовать полнее.  
Хотелось дотронуться до нее до боли. Хотя бы одно крохотное прикосновение.  
Силана двигалась медленно, неуверенно. И - она не соврала - совершенно ничего не умела.  
Но ни с одной шлюхой, даже с самыми опытными, Рейзу ни разу не было так хорошо.  
\- Силана... - он задыхался, и казалось, что кровь превратилась в пламя. - Пожалуйста...  
Она отстранилась на мгновение, выдохнула сама. У нее припухли губы, раскраснелись щеки, и хотелось целовать ее, целовать, пока она собственное имя не позабыла бы от удовольствия. Чтобы ей все стало не важно - чувство вины, которое жрало ее заживо, страх и все те ужасы, которые ей довелось пережить. - Дай мне... дай мне дотронуться, пожалуйста. Хотя бы до волос.  
Она посмотрела ему в глаза, казалось, что в них горят крохотные искры, а потом снова кивнула.  
Он гладил ее по волосам, задыхался, и почему-то этот простой жест был слаще удовольствия, которое пульсировало внутри.  
\- Силана, я... - он хотел предупредить, но она просто кивнула, и продолжила. И тесный жар ее рта заставлял его гореть.  
Рейз кончил со стоном, и долго не мог остановиться - все гладил и гладил Силану по волосам.  
Хотел попросить: "поцелуй меня".  
Дурацкое, совершенно сентиментальное желание, и ни одну другую женщину Рейз не стал бы целовать после такого.  
Желание утихло, по телу разливалась блаженная сытость, и сердце заходилось как бешеное.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо и серьезно сказала Силана. И это было глупо и нелепо, что она благодарила его.  
\- За что? - Рейз потянул ее за руку, устроил у себя на груди. Боялся, что Силана откажет, но она не сопротивлялась.  
\- За то, что дали мне увидеть себя таким.  
Он никогда не краснел в постели с женщинами, даже когда был еще зеленым пацаном. А тут вдруг засмущался.  
Силана раскраснелась, и глаза блестели от возбуждения. Она хотела, по-настоящему хотела Рейза.  
\- Ты и сейчас не дашь мне трогать? - шепнул он, коснулся губами ее макушки.  
Она напряглась, потом расслабилась снова:  
\- Не нужно.  
Она не хотела, чтобы это было взаимно.  
\- Но ведь тяжело же.  
\- Я сейчас встану, отвлекусь на что-нибудь. Будет легче.  
\- Ты ужасно упрямая женщина. Тебе говорили?  
\- Только вы.  
Было хорошо прижимать ее к себе, просто чувствовать, наслаждаться теплом теперь, когда вечное, голодное желание обладать ненадолго утихло.  
\- Это неправильно, знаешь? - сказал он.  
\- Но по-другому я не могу. Правда.  
Рейз фыркнул невесело:  
\- Да, это я уже понял, - он наклонился чуть ниже, шепнул ей на ухо. - Ты невероятная. Как же с тобой хорошо.  
Она вздохнула, села, осторожно отодвинувшись:  
\- Мне нужно идти. Я постараюсь не занимать ванную надолго, - потом Силана обернулась, бросила нерешительный взгляд из-под ресниц.  
Рейз постарался улыбнуться, но наверняка вышло кривовато:  
\- Это невежливо. Бросать любовника, даже не поцеловав на прощанье.  
\- Мы не любовники, и я не прощаюсь, - тихо отозвалась она.  
Рейз думал, что готов был это услышать. Ошибся. Ее слова все равно делали больно. И злили, так что хотелось огрызнуться в ответ. Вот только она не была виновата в том, что говорила так и думала. Она просто не могла и не умела иначе.  
\- Тогда поцелуй просто так, потому что я попросил. Давай, всего один раз.  
Раньше он ни одну девчонку не просил. И любой другой сказал бы "не хочешь, да и плевать".  
А теперь не хотелось думать и признаваться себе - почему.  
Силана помедлила, и Рейз видел, что она колеблется. И про себя думал: согласись. Согласись хотя бы так.  
\- Хорошо.  
Он выдохнул, протянул ей руку. Силана вложила ладонь в его и наклонилась ниже.  
И поцелуй вышел совсем легким, невесомым и жгучим.  
\- Мне действительно стоит уйти.  
\- Приходи сегодня вечером. Давай снова ляжем вместе.  
\- Кошмары опять помешают вам спать.  
Плевать ему было на кошмары.  
\- Приходи. Все будет нормально.  
Но в этот раз она промолчала, и ушла, так ничего и не ответив. Рейз откинулся на подушки, долго выдохнул, и потер ладонями лицо.  
Нужно было подниматься и идти к Ораму. До тренировочного боя с Лиамом оставалось всего две недели, и намного умнее было потратить их, оттачивая мастерство, а не копаясь в собственных чувствах.

***  
В собственной комнате Силана переоделась в платье, аккуратно сложила рубашку Рейза, тщательно разгладив складочки. Красивая, дорогая вещь казалась чужеродной в бедной, пустой комнате. Голый матрас сиротливо свисал краями с овощных ящиков. Походный плащ был слишком коротким, не закрывал его полностью.  
Силана подошла к алтарю, опустилась на колени. Она чувствовала себя другой. Не лучше и не хуже, но что-то у нее внутри поменялось.  
И впервые за долгое время этим хотелось поделиться с Майенн. Без утайки и ни о чем не прося. Не надеясь на поддержку, просто рассказать, как она рассказывала в детстве.  
Смотри, я нашла такой красивый камень. Красный, как твое пламя.  
Сегодня у нас на окне распустились хризантемы.  
Глупо и наивно - и Майенн не нужно было слышать, чтобы знать. Майенн жила во всем вокруг, и сама была тем камнем, теми цветами.  
Это Силане нужно было сказать.  
Вот и сегодня:  
\- Госпожа моя в пламени, я проснулась другой. Я благодарю тебя за эту ушедшую ночь, за этот наступающий день. За пламя в моей крови. За все, что ты даешь мне и все, что ты отнимаешь. Славься.  
Такая простая молитва, такое простое намерение. И потом, она даже сама не знала, почему добавила:  
\- Спасибо тебе за Рейза. Он делает мне больно и он делает меня счастливой. Спасибо за всех, кого ты позволила мне встретить на пути.  
Когда она спустилась вниз, Лиам уже проснулся, протирал лечебным отваром раны ската. Те зарастали хорошо, намного лучше, чем Силана могла надеяться.  
Ее пламя восстанавливалось намного медленнее, чем обычно. После почти смертельного истощения так бывало. Но, наверное, посвятив день молитве, она все же смогла бы исцелить ската вечером.  
Он уже немного привык к ней и Лиаму, начал доверять. Подставлялся под руки, ел нормально.  
Наверняка раньше он был быстрым, выносливым - государственным агентам выдавали лучших. Хотелось увидеть его в небе. Может быть, предложить Рейзу полетать, если бы он согласился, конечно.  
Или самой подняться над крышами. Во время войны, в редкие дни затишья, когда можно было вылететь с Эриком, Силане казалось, что только это и позволяет ей дышать сквозь гарь.  
Странно, командир Гийом никогда ее не останавливал. Он всегда знал, что она вернется.  
Силана сделала глубокий вдох, выдохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться. Должно быть, Каро был прав. Она сама все время возвращалась в прошлое. Не только оно ее держало. Она и сама держалась за воспоминания о войне.  
Потому что вспоминать мирное время, счастливое и беззаботное теперь, когда мамы больше не было в живых, а Калеб едва мог говорить с Силаной, не давясь собственной ненавистью, стало еще невыносимее.  
\- Я там поесть приготовил, будешь? - Лиам закончил с ранами ската, потрепал того по плавнику. - Папаша что-то долго. Вечно он возится как девчонка. Не корми его сегодня.  
Но теперь в ее жизни были новые люди. Такие как Рейз и Лиам, и почему-то только сейчас она подумала, что может быть, постепенно все изменится. Мелочь за мелочью, через боль и гарь.  
Она видела как-то раз - зеленые ростки на пепелище. Хрупкие и упрямые. Живучие.  
\- Не говорите так про Рейза. Мне не надо никуда идти, вот я и собираюсь быстрее.  
\- По мне так он просто очень медленный.  
\- На себя посмотри, сопляк, - Рейз зашел в гостиную, сразу направился к креслу. - Что ты здесь делаешь? У тебя тренировка сейчас.  
\- У тебя тоже, папаша. Только ты что-то не спешишь.  
\- Поем и пойду. А у тебя какое оправдание? - Рейз усмехнулся, оглядел Лиама с ног до головы. - Наверняка ведь уже ограбил наши запасы. Сам тощий, а живот наедаешь. Уже начал округляться.  
Иногда Силане казалось, что Рейз только выглядит взрослым, а на самом деле он не старше Лиама.  
И разумеется, никакого живота у того не было. Он наоборот часто вызывал у Силаны желание накормить.  
\- Я в отличие от тебя хоть пользу по дому приношу! Папаша, ты вообще бесполезный. Все, что ты делаешь, ты делаешь для себя!  
\- Тебя не спросил, как мне жить.  
Иногда их споры почти умиляли, но не в тот раз. Силана напряглась, и Лиам это заметил:  
\- Ладно, плевать на тебя. Силана, как все вчера прошло? - он наверняка ничего не имел ввиду. Просто волновался за нее, или спросил из любопытства. Но она все равно вспомнил Вейна, и как волной накатили воспоминания.  
\- Не спрашивай ее, - угрюмо отозвался Рейз. - Паршиво. Увидишь Вейна, оторви ему причиндалы.  
\- Не провоцируйте Лиама, - попросила Силана. - Ему не нужно в это вмешиваться.  
Она подумала о том, что сказал Каро - что у Вейна были свои, скрытые мотивы, и подумала, что не хочет втягивать в это других.  
Особенно Лиама. Каким бы сильным и умелым он ни был, он все еще оставался ребенком:  
\- Не слушайте Рейза, пожалуйста, и постарайтесь держаться от господина Вейна как можно дальше. Я думаю, - она замолчала, подбирая слова, и в конце концов продолжила как есть. - Он очень опасный человек.  
\- Все люди смирные, если лежат кишками наружу, - Лиам пожал плечами.  
\- А еще он чародей, - вмешался Рейз.  
\- Ладно, тогда не буду его трогать. Не люблю колдунов.  
Даже удивительно как часто они спорили с Рейзом при том, что во многих вещах были невероятно похожи.  
\- Эй, хочешь я побью его гладиатора на Арене? И посвящу победу тебе. Ты только приди посмотреть на бой.  
\- В очередь, сопляк, - Рейз нахмурился. - На Арене мы с ним сами справимся.  
Лиам смерил его скептическим взглядом, и Силана поспешила вмешаться:  
\- Вы говорили, что можно позавтракать.  
\- Тебе, конечно, можно.  
Он очень красноречиво подчеркнул это "тебе". Силана вздохнула.  
\- Боишься, что если буду питаться нормально, размажу тебя в тренировочном поединке?  
\- Рейз, перестаньте. Давайте позавтракаем все вместе.  
Стол на кухне остался старый, но устойчивый и удобный, и за ним можно было без труда разместиться втроем.  
Рейз сел рядом с Силаной, и Лиам немедленно устроился напротив.  
Она произнесла короткую молитву перед едой, принялась неспешно есть и вдруг поймала себя на том, какая же это все-таки роскошь. Завтракать в компании людей, которые ей нравились, есть не подгоняя себя, не боясь, что в любое мгновение что-то случится.  
Мелодичный звон от двери заставил ее напрячься, а Рейз нахмурился. Сразу потянулся к оружию.  
Лиам тоже помрачнел и встал из-за стола, выдавил из себя неубедительную улыбку:  
\- Давай я открою.  
\- Отличный план, - похвалил его Рейз. - Если что, пусть первым убьют тебя, а мы с Силаной успеем сбежать.  
Но он тоже поднялся.  
\- Не нужно, - как могла твердо сказала Силана. - Я уверена, что все будет в порядке. Я открою сама.  
И все же она инстинктивно потянулась к пламени внутри себя.  
Если бы что-то случилось, как вчера, сумела бы она защититься? И, что намного важнее, смогла бы спасти Лиама и Рейза.  
Это были дурацкие мысли.  
Ведь не стал бы Вейн действовать так глупо. Так очевидно.  
После вчерашнего вечера внутри поселился страх. Силана ничего о Вейне не знала. Он мог пойти на что угодно.  
\- Пойдем вместе, - Рейз ободряюще ей улыбнулся. - И ты права, зря мы себя накручиваем.  
Удивительно, как у него это получалось - всего одна улыбка, но сразу становилось немного проще, немного легче.  
Хотя открывать он все же пошел первым, Силана поднялась из-за стола следом, и Лиам шагнул так, чтобы она оказалась последней.  
Они пытались ее защитить, и она подумала вдруг - они делали это не потому, что ценили ее силу, не потому что она была важна для отряда. Просто потому что хотели.  
За дверью оказался тот же курьер, что доставил приглашение Вейна вчера. И он явно не был рад снова встретить Рейза и Лиама.  
\- Письмо для госпожи Байрнс.  
\- Я даже знаю от кого, - буркнул Лиам. - Ты что ли личный посыльный Вейна?  
\- Нет, - курьер неловко поежился. Протянул письмо.   
Поколебавшись, Силана взяла аккуратный конверт с восковой печатью, заставила себя улыбнуться:  
\- Спасибо.  
Она ждала, что курьер уйдет, но тот остался. Пояснил только:  
\- Мне сказано передать ваш ответ.  
Силана вскрыла печать, почему-то ощутила удивительно отчетливо момент, когда та надломилась в пальцах.  
В конверте оказалось не письмо - официальный вызов на бой в Парной Лиге. Такой же, как те, что Силана подписывала у Распорядителя перед поединками с Делией и Иланой.  
Рейз заглянул в конверт поверх плеча Силаны, присвистнул:  
\- Значит, слово он все-таки сдержал.  
Она на мгновение прикрыла глаза, заставляя себя думать о чем угодно, но только не о поцелуе с Вейном. О том, что скат шел на поправку, о рассказах про тренировки Лиама. О том, каким Рейз был сегодня утром - о том, как искренне хотел Силану, с каким наслаждением принимал ее ласки.  
Это немного отрезвило.  
\- Думаете, нам стоит принять бой? Что если у Вейна есть скрытые мотивы?  
Она уже ни в чем не была уверена, но и тянуть слишком долго не могла. Она заплатила налог на дом за месяц, но стоило уже подумать о следующем.  
\- Вряд ли он может что-то предпринять на Арене, - Рейз пожал плечами. - Там следят, чтобы все было честно. Если он даже попытается, остальные его уничтожат, чтобы другим неповадно было.  
\- Если опасаешься, я могу поговорить с тетенькой, - предложил Лиам. - Она помешана на традициях Арены, так что не позволит ему жульничать.  
Если бы Вейн угрожал только ей, Силана бы отказалась. Не захотела бы втягивать в это еще и Илану Серн.  
Но Рейз мог пострадать в этом поединке.  
\- Я буду благодарна, если вы это сделаете.  
Лиам предлагал искренне, предлагал, потому что хотел помочь, ничего не прося взамен. А ей вдруг подумалось - это ведь было намного сложнее - принимать чью-то помощь, зная, что за нее нельзя будет расплатиться.   
Силана вопросительно посмотрела на Рейза, предоставляя ему решать.  
\- Ты знаешь, я за. Это выгодный бой. Возможность утереть Вейну нос дорогого стоит.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы провоцировали его.  
Рейз помрачнел, отвел взгляд:  
\- Я постараюсь держать рот на замке.  
Силана не стала произносить этого вслух, но все же Рейзу не стоило разбрасываться такими обещаниями. Он явно не всегда контролировал, что и кому говорил.  
\- Думаю, будет лучше, если вы вообще не встретитесь, - как можно тактичнее заметила она.  
Рейз помолчал немного, потом кивнул.  
\- Спасибо, - она снова повернулась к курьеру, коротко поклонилась. - Пожалуйста, передайте господину Вейну, что мы согласны на вызов.  
Силана вопросительно посмотрела на Рейза, в надежде, что он подскажет - достаточно ли этого или ей, как хозяйке полагалось написать что-то в ответ.  
Он понял, добавил:  
\- Моя госпожа передаст бумаги распорядителю, и договорится о дне поединка.  
Странно, но в этот раз он произнес "моя госпожа" так обыденно, так спокойно. Раньше, как бы он ни пытался это скрывать, в голосе все равно слышалось отвращение.  
Но не теперь, как будто после вчерашнего что-то для него изменилось.  
Может быть, потому что он увидел Силану слабой, уязвимой.  
Может быть, из-за того, что она сделала с утра.  
Почему-то именно эта мысль заставила ее смутиться. Силана чувствовала, как горят щеки - наверняка покраснела.  
Курьер смотрел на них с Рейзом с сомнением, и явно чувствовал себя неуютно.  
Силана поклонилась ему на прощанье, и осталась на улице, глядя как легко поднимается в воздух его скат. Рейз положил руки ей на плечи, с силой растер:  
\- Не замерзла? Пошли обратно.  
Силана отдернулась от его прикосновений, вздрогнула и он тут же убрал руки.  
\- Извини.  
\- Простите меня.  
Они заговорили одновременно. Раньше Рейз всегда злился, если она отстранялась, а теперь смотрел внимательно и с плохо скрытой тревогой.  
\- Я просто не ожидала, - тихо признала она.  
\- Это я идиот, - он фыркнул, смущенно потер шею. - Сунулся не подумав.  
\- Эй, - скучающим тоном вмешался Лиам. - Меня сейчас стошнит от вас, и еда, которую я готовил пропадет зря.  
Силана совсем про него забыла.  
\- Сопляк, больше всего на свете я мечтаю подарить тебе кляп, - с чувством ответил Рейз.  
Лиам кривовато усмехнулся:  
\- И не надейся, папаша. Даже если подаришь, я использую его на тебе.

***  
Сам поединок с Вейном Рейза не пугал, но и доверия не вызывал тоже. Ублюдок, может, и сдержал слово, но скорее всего ради собственной выгоды.  
Нужно было идти и тренироваться, Орам ждал, да и пропускать два дня подряд было глупо, но оставлять Силану одну не хотелось.  
Могла ли она защитить себя? Восстановилось ли ее пламя?  
Должно быть, Лиам пришел к тем же выводам, потому что сказал:  
\- Слушай, папаша. Давай я посижу здесь, а ты иди на тренировку. Отпросись у Орама пораньше, только, чтобы я тоже в школу успел.  
\- Вам незачем оставаться, - тихо вмешалась Силана. - Вы же сами говорили, что любите тренировки. Идите, все будет в порядке.  
\- Силана, сопляк прав. Если рядом будет другой человек, да еще и сын аристократки, многие дважды подумают, прежде, чем что-то предпринять. Мне будет спокойнее.  
\- Я это не ради твоего спокойствия. Просто меня достали идиоты в школе, потренируюсь сегодня дома.  
Он так и сказал - "дома", как будто уже поселился у Силаны.  
\- Слушай, - поспешно добавил Лиам. - Ты же меня не выгонишь? Я ведь столько помогал тебе и скату, и даже папашу на тренировках учил. Хоть что-то я заслужил?  
По мнению Рейза, тот заслуживал пару раз ремнем по заднице - давно заслуживал и напрашивался - но в этот раз сопляк был на его стороне.  
\- Пусть остается, мы и сами от него передохнем хоть немного. А я вернусь через несколько часов. Ужин тебе приготовлю. Знаешь, Джанна говорила, я неплохо готовлю.  
Кажется, Силана удивилась, а Рейз почувствовал себя виноватым. Он столько всего про нее придумывал, так многое понимал неправильно, злился, как идиот, и только теперь мог хоть в мелочах показать, что она стала ему дорога.  
\- Ну, я знаю, что у тебя кухарка, но я тоже мог бы тебя угощать время от времени.  
Он ничего особенного ей не предлагал, но все равно боялся, что она откажется. Глупо, что такая мелочь в тот момент казалась ему важной. Ерунда же по сути - просто угостить ужином.  
Она улыбнулась - едва заметно, одними уголками губ:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Иди уже, - буркнул Лиам. - Хуже девчонки, все оттягиваешь и оттягиваешь. С тебя Орам шкуру спустит за опоздание.  
\- Пробегусь до школы и успею, - Рейз подмигнул Силане и набросил плащ. - Не скучай без меня, пацан.  
Тот фыркнул ему вслед:  
\- Да кому ты нужен, папаша.

***  
Добежать вовремя у Рейза все-таки не вышло. Орам и правда был не в восторге. Особенно, когда узнал, что тренировку сегодня придется сделать покороче.  
Рейз собирался порасспрашивать ребят из школы о гладиаторе Вейна - может быть, узнать, к чему готовиться, но возможности не выдалось. Орам насел плотно, не давал передышек в тренировке и явно собираясь измотать до полумертвого состояния.  
Он это умел.  
Когда подошел его помощник, и отозвал в закрытую часть дом, Рейз едва на землю не повалился от облегчения.  
Грэй тоже прервал тренировку, присел рядом, и сказал без предисловий:  
\- Это правда, что Вейн вызвал вас на поединок?  
Рейз даже рот раскрыл от удивления:  
\- Он же только с утра это сделал. Откуда..?  
\- В Парной Лиге новости разносятся быстро. Особенно между чародеями.  
Об этом Рейз как-то не подумал: что Мелеза могла общаться с Вейном, знать его близко. Может быть, он даже был ее другом.  
Интересно, если бы ее заставили выбирать между ним и Силаной, кого бы она выбрала?  
\- Ясно. И что думает Мелеза?  
Силана доверяла ей, и, пожалуй, не зря, но подстраховаться и спросить все же стоило.  
\- Вейн ведет себя странно, - без обиняков ответил Грей. - И это ей не нравится.  
\- Гнида твой Вейн, - Рейз сплюнул на землю, скривился, вспоминая урода и его пижонские манеры аристократа. - И ведет он себя, как и положено гниде.  
\- Почему он вызвал Силану? Их ничто не связывает. Она не имеет к нему отношения.  
Вот только, если верить Каро, именно из-за Силаны, из-за того, что она была алой жрицей, все и началось.  
Рейз собирался спросить его: знал ли тот, что Силана была на войне? Знал ли, что ей пришлось убивать?  
Хотя, наверное, знал. Это только Рейз жил, ни разу так и не спросив, чем алая жрица отличается от белой.  
Если задуматься, он и теперь не знал. Точнее, знал, но не все.  
\- У него какой-то свой интерес к жрицам, - сказал Рейз, тщательно следя за реакцией. - К алым.  
Грей нахмурился, поджал губы, и сразу как-то стало понятно - знает.  
\- Она ничего мне никогда не говорила, - признался Рейз. - Ни о том, что была на войне, ни о том, что ей довелось пережить. Я понапридумывал про нее всякого дерьма, а оно оказалось неправдой.  
Смешно, Рейз считал Силану высокомерной, брезгливой, а она просто ненавидела себя, и не могла говорить о том, что делало ей больно.  
\- Знаешь, - как бы между прочим сказал он Грею. - Ты мог бы объяснить мне все заранее.  
Тот смерил его угрюмым взглядом и равнодушно пожал плечами:  
\- Это только Силане решать, кому и что рассказывать. Если бы ты хотел узнать, сам бы спросил.  
Как у него все было просто.  
\- Ничего бы я не спросил. Она же совсем девчонка, жрица. Богачка из Парной Лиги. Мне бы в голову не пришло, что ее могли отправить на войну.  
\- Я был ее учителем, - сказал вдруг Грей. - Мы с Мелезой. Перед тем, как отправлять жриц на войну, Храм нанял им наставников. Всего на месяц - больше времени нам дать не могли. Я учил их обращаться с оружием, а Мелеза летать на скатах. Силана так старалась. Она была совсем другой тогда. Верила, что помогать на войне ее долг, возможность сделать что-то хорошее.  
Он говорил, а Рейз завидовал ему немного. Завидовал, что Грей знал прежнюю Силану. Знал ее улыбчивой, открытой, полной надежд.  
\- Паршиво все обернулось, - Рейз опустил взгляд, потер руки, и вспомнил как Силана говорила про сажу.  
\- Быстро ты к ней привязался, - заметил Грей.  
Рейз даже отрицать не стал. Да, он привязался. Это только времени прошло совсем немного, а изменилось почти все.  
Он теперь кому-то принадлежал, носил чужой ошейник. Мог больше не бояться за Джанну.  
Почему-то злоба, с которой никак не удавалось справиться, отравленная мысль о том, что Рейз отдал себя кому-то, исчезла без следа. Осталось только искреннее желание защитить и помочь.  
\- Что мне для нее сделать?  
Вряд ли Грей мог ему на это ответить. Рейз спросил скорее для себя самого. И совсем не ожидал того, что услышал в ответ:  
\- Выигрывай.  
Он не успел спросить, на тренировочной площадке снова появился Орам, окинул их с Греем равнодушным взглядом и сказал:  
\- Рейз, к тебе пришли.

***  
Он думал, что это Силана - что-то случилось, и ей нужна была его помощь. Но, если бы пришла она, Орам сразу бы сказал.  
Это могла быть Джанна, но она обычно появлялась ближе к вечеру, знала, что так ему было проще отвлечься от тренировки.  
А еще это мог быть ублюдок Вейн - кто знает, какие у этого урода были планы?  
\- Я смотрю вы усиленно тренируетесь, - Каро сидел в вычурном аравинском кресле с видом хозяина, и больше напоминал скучающего аристократа, чем государственного агента.  
Он кивнул Ораму, будто слуге:  
\- Мы поговорим наедине. Можете уйти.  
Тот скривился, но спорить не рискнул, и Рейз сразу почувствовал себя как-то неуютно. Орам ни от кого не терпел такого отношения. Но на сей раз смолчал.  
\- Вы здесь из-за Вейна?  
Догадаться было не трудно, Каро явно не собирался оставлять Силану в покое после вчерашнего. Только почему пришел именно к Рейзу?  
\- Не только, - тот указал в кресло напротив. - Садитесь.  
\- Э... Орам не любит, когда бойцы отираются о его мебель.  
Рейз как-то присел не на ту скамью в столовой, и едва не огреб за это кнутом.  
\- Будем считать, что это наш секрет. Садитесь, меня раздражает, когда вы нависаете.  
Рейз не стал больше спорить, поморщился только - манера приказывать у Каро была отвратная - и аккуратно устроился в кресле напротив.  
\- Я думал, вы собирались говорить с Силаной.  
Хотя сам он с удовольствием держал бы Каро от нее подальше. На Силану и без того многое свалилось.  
\- Вряд ли сейчас она готова меня слушать, - тот равнодушно пожал плечами.  
\- Тогда почему не оставите ее в покое? Вы же не думаете, что она связана с Вейном?  
Каро фыркнул весело:  
\- Конечно, нет. Ваша жена - перепуганная девчонка, которая мечтает, чтобы ее оставили в покое, она явно не заговорщица.  
Рейз ничего не мог с собой поделать, ему приятно было слышать.  
Ваша жена.  
Еще бы это было правдой, а не только строчкой в брачном договоре.  
\- Но, знаете, - продолжил Каро, подался вперед, сплел пальцы. Было в движениях что-то хищное, - Вейн не оставит ее в покое. Она алая жрица, потенциальное оружие, и поверьте, достаточно мощное оружие, чтобы - если снова начнется война - учитывать такую силу.  
Рейз замер, пытаясь переварить эту мысль.  
\- Война закончилась.  
\- Не всем это нравится, - Каро пожал плечами. - Многим выгодно снова поссориться с аравинцами.  
\- Зачем? Мы же едва не проиграли, новая война нас уничтожит.  
\- Вы так наивны, что это почти умиляет. Страны, знаете ли, не исчезают после поражения в войне. Они либо вынуждены платить, либо принимают новых хозяев. И многим нравятся эти хозяева.  
\- Они аравинцы. Какой смысл Вейну их поддерживать? У него есть деньги и статус, что еще ему нужно?  
\- Магию, - просто ответил Каро. - Насколько я могу судить, разумеется.  
Это звучало на редкость бредово:  
\- Он же и так чародей. Творит, что хочет, и все закрывают на это глаза, - Рейз хмыкнул. - По крайней мере, по его собственным словам.  
Каро недовольно поморщился:  
\- Дело не только в нем. У аравинцев иная культура, иное отношение к магии. У нас магию контролирует Академия, невозможно стать чародеем, не обучаясь там. Деревенские знахарки не в счет. У аравинцев нет единой государственной школы, но есть множество частных. Их маги слабее, но самих магов больше.  
\- Магия для всех? - Рейз фыркнул, с трудом получалось это представить.  
\- Практически. Но, что намного важнее - нет контроля. Нет единой силы, которая могла бы устанавливать правила для школ. Нет запрета на определенные ингредиенты для заклинаний, на ритуалы и на практики.  
Силана говорила об этом. Совсем вскользь упомянула в разговоре с Вейном, но возможно, это было важно.  
\- Чем занимается Вейн?  
\- Поверьте, вы не хотите знать. Тем, что Академия запрещает, но, увы, у него много союзников. Вейн хочет сделать магию общедоступной, и в первую очередь, доступной для себя. Аравинцы и война для него просто инструмент. Выиграем мы или проиграем не имеет большого значения. Если мы проиграем, новые хозяева избавятся от Академии, и отношение к магии изменится. А если победим, он станет распускать слухи, что - будь магов больше - удалось бы избежать потерь. Он и сейчас это делает. И многие в совете прислушиваются к нему.  
Рейз в общем-то не сомневался. Гниды вроде Вейна обычно неплохо умели выворачивать себе на пользу любую ситуацию.  
\- Ну хорошо, он хочет войны, и вы об этом знаете. Почему просто не избавитесь от него?  
\- У него много влиятельных друзей.  
\- И что? Прирежьте его в подворотне, скажите, что это аравинцы.   
Каро недовольно поморщился снова:  
\- Ох уж эта ваша простота. Во-первых, это не так легко, он все же чародей. Во-вторых, если он умрет, его сторонники сделают из него героя. А мертвые герои, увы, порой намного опаснее, чем живые. Нет, мы не можем действовать, пока Вейн не допустит ошибку.  
Каро не стал продолжать, но Рейз и так его понял:  
\- Вы не собираетесь ждать. Вы хотите его спровоцировать. И для этого я вам нужен. Точнее Силана нужна, вот только она не согласится вам помочь.  
Это злило, то, что ублюдок так хладнокровно, так спокойно и расчетливо хотел ее использовать.  
\- Вы плохо понимаете, насколько она важна. Она, и такие как она - причина, почему аравинцы предпочли заключить мир. Они сильнее нас, но, к счастью, неплохо умеют считать. И благодаря алым жрицам, благодаря чародеям из Академии, возможные боевые потери больше того, что аравинцы готовы отдать за победу. А теперь представьте, что это изменится.  
Если это так, то Вейн хотел от Силаны избавиться.  
\- Вы все ошибаетесь. И вы, и Вейн, и аравинцы. Силана не оружие. Она не станет воевать. Вы же ее видели, она просто не сможет. Да ее чуть не убили вчера, потому что она не защищалась.  
\- К счастью для всех, об этом знаем вы и я. Пусть оно так и останется. И Вейну мало уничтожить одну вашу жену, нет, ему нужно скомпрометировать всех алых жриц. Чтобы их ненавидели, чтобы от них отвернулись.  
"Я надеялся, вы спалите здесь все", - кажется, так Вейн сказал. Рейза замутило. Вот почему он провоцировал Силану.  
\- Зачем вы мне все это говорите?  
\- Разве это не очевидно? Вы захотите защитить свою жену, но вот сможете ли? Я предлагаю вам помощь. Мои ресурсы, мою информацию.  
Рейз рассмеялся, настолько это и правда было очевидно.  
Странно, что не пришло в голову раньше:  
\- Я не настолько тупой. Вам что-то нужно от меня.  
\- Помощь и содействие. Я настроил вашу жену против себя, она не станет ко мне прислушиваться. Вы убедите ее.  
\- То есть вы просто хотите использовать ее, как и все остальные, и придумали Вейна в качестве страшилки.  
Каро усмехнулся:  
\- Придумал? Алые жрицы ему мешают. И он весьма изобретательно от них избавляется. Я знаю не меньше пяти, которые уехали из страны или были убиты.  
Рейз потер лицо руками, пытаясь собраться с мыслями:  
\- Если вы говорите, что он может просто убивать жриц, почему не сделает этого.  
\- Во-первых, не так легко убить их всех. Например, госпожа Байрнс участвует в гладиаторских боях. Ее смерть привлечет внимание.  
\- А во-вторых?  
Каро вопросительно вздернул бровь:  
\- Простите?  
\- Вы сказали "во-первых", - напомнил Рейз. - Значит, есть и что-то еще.  
\- Во-вторых, даже если избавиться от этих жриц, король снова поставит Храму ультиматум, и заставит отдать ему еще. А командиры или война уже сделают их алыми.  
Вейн говорил что-то об этом - что-то, что достаточно сильно, достаточно глубоко задело Силану.  
"Я слышал, как жриц делали алыми".  
\- Как?  
Рейз спросил и тут же пожалел об этом. Он на самом деле не хотел знать. Боялся, потому что всякий раз, как узнавал про прошлое Силаны, чувствовал себя беспомощно. Хотел помочь и даже не знал с чего начать, и все, что он предлагал, казалось слишком мало.  
\- Вы не знаете? - Каро казался почти удивленным.  
\- Силана не любит рассказывать о себе. И я не стану спрашивать. Если ей от этого больно, я как-нибудь проживу в неведении.  
Каро оглядел его равнодушным, скучающим взглядом, и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям:  
\- Хорошо, я расскажу вам, о том, что слышал. Как вы понимаете, я не служил в отряде с жрицами и не могу знать точно.  
Рейз кивнул и приготовился слушать.  
Каро рассказал. Спокойно, равнодушно. От этого становилось еще поганее.  
И от одной мысли, что кто-то мог сделать с Силаной то, о чем Рейз слушал, мутило.  
Пытать ее. Или напасть на нее.  
Изнасиловать ее.  
В этом была та расчетливая, равнодушная жестокость за которую Рейз всегда так презирал палачей. Бесстрастная готовность делать ради своих целей что угодно.  
И после такого у Силаны хватало воли жить дальше.  
\- Ваша жена все еще травмирована этим, - закончил Каро. - И Вейн это использует. Уже попытался. Может быть, в следующий раз ему это удастся. Помогите мне, и я помогу вам справиться с ним.  
Рейз невесело усмехнулся:  
\- Даже если бы я захотел, вы явно меня переоцениваете. С нашей первой встречи мне ни разу не удалось переубедить Силану. Она всегда делала, что хотела. Сколько бы я ни убеждал, она просто не слушает.  
Он так злился - на ее недоверие, на ее упрямство. Он был таким идиотом.  
\- Хорошо, - Каро откинулся в кресле, снова сцепил пальцы замком. - Тогда ограничимся малым. Следите за ней и за тем, что происходит. Я дам вам свой знак. Он зачарован. Если что-то случится, свяжитесь со мной. Если заметите что-нибудь подозрительное, или узнаете нечто новое.  
Рейз помолчал, взвешивая за и против, и в конце концов кивнул:  
\- Ладно.  
Хотя он не сомневался, Каро еще не раз попросит его уговорить Силану помочь.  
\- Есть еще кое-что, о чем вам следует знать, - добавил тот, положил руку на подлокотник кресла, задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по полированному дереву. - Вейна видели с Калебом Байрнсом. Я допускаю, что они связаны.  
Рейз этого не ожидал. Калеб ему не нравился, и с Силаной обращался отвратительно, но не настолько же, чтобы помогать Вейну.  
\- Я знаю, что ваша жена не ладит с братом. И слышал, что он пытался оспорить ее право унаследовать дом.  
Рейз знал почему, но все же...  
\- Слушайте, ну не настолько же он идиот, чтобы еще и стать заговорщиком.  
\- Люди, которые ненавидят, видите ли, совершают самые разные необдуманные поступки, - Каро мрачно усмехнулся. - Хотя некоторые и без ненависти умудряются делать глупости. Людям это в принципе свойственно.  
Судя по тому, как Каро это сказал - всем, кроме него. Видимо, он глупостей не совершал.  
\- Я поговорю с ним, - сказал Рейз.  
\- С шурином?  
Рейз как-то упустил это из виду - что с женитьбой у него появился новый родственник. Скорее всего, даже несколько. Были ведь наверняка и дальние.  
\- Да, - как-то странно было это подтверждать, и Рейз добавил. - С Калебом.  
\- Не спугните его. И не говорите ничего про меня, - Каро поднялся, оправил плащ и достал из кармана небольшую магическую печать. Протянул Рейзу.  
Печать была неожиданно тяжелая, массивная. Алый знак в центре едва заметно пульсировал.  
\- Знаете, как пользоваться? - спросил Каро.  
\- Мне нужно только потереть символ, верно?  
\- Подумать обо мне и назвать мое имя. Капните на символ кровью, и никто кроме вас им не сможет воспользоваться.  
Рейз скептически усмехнулся:  
\- Не многовато ли мне чести? Печать же недешевая, а после меня ее только выбросить.  
\- Я очень ценю вашу жену, - Каро дернул уголком губ в усмешке. - К тому же, все еще считаю, что я ей должен. Это мой способ отдать долг.  
\- Я вам не верю.  
\- Как хотите. Но вам нужна моя помощь и вы ее примете. Остальное не имеет значения.  
Рейз убрал печать в карман.

***  
К Калебу Рейз пошел сразу после тренировки, благо Каро не стал усложнять ему жизнь и сказал адрес.  
Брат Силаны жил в огромном доме почти на самой границе города. Пришлось снова брать экипаж, пешком Рейз добирался бы несколько часов.  
Здание окружал сад, огороженный высокой витой решеткой.  
Дом Силаны казался Рейзу роскошным, особняк Калеба... подавлял. Рейз слишком остро осознавал, что без веской причины, его не пустили бы даже на порог.  
Хотя его и так не пустили. Привратник оглядел Рейза подозрительным взглядом, зацепился на гладиаторском знаке, и сказал, что доложит хозяину.   
\- Передай ему, что пришел гладиатор, насчет его предложения, - сказал Рейз и остался топтаться за оградой. Как назло, снова пошел снег, мелкой колючей крошкой.  
Рейз поднял взгляд на небо и пока ждал, смотрел на облака. Думал.  
Силана, наверное, была бы в ярости, если бы узнала, что он сунулся к Калебу. Или расстроилась, что было бы еще хуже.  
\- Хозяин тебя примет, - сказал привратник, появляясь вновь, пропустил Рейза внутрь. - Только ноги вытри. Недавно полы помыли.  
Рейза подмывало ответить ему, что как-нибудь без лизоблюдов разберется, но толку? Все равно этот прихвостень ничего не решал.  
Он повел Рейза по боковой дорожке, обогнул дом, чтобы зайти с входа для прислуги.  
Так и подмывало рассказать, что "а, знаешь, я ведь родственник хозяина", но Рейз сдержался. И так вечно выбалтывал лишнее.  
Идти пришлось на второй этаж. Лестница, по которой провел его привратник была старая, со стесанными каменными ступеньками, и узкая, она винтом поднималась до второго этажа, и заканчивалась небольшой круглой площадкой.  
\- А по парадной лестнице в этом доме гостей не водят? - с издевкой поинтересовался Рейз.  
\- Смотря каких гостей.  
Привратник отворил дверь, пошел вперед по коридору и постучался в дверь. Дверь была деревянной и украшенной резьбой. Наверняка, зачарованной.  
\- Это кабинет хозяина. Не сломай ничего, а то в жизни не расплатишься.  
Рейз усмехнулся:  
\- Будет нелегко, но я справлюсь.  
Привратник постучал в дверь, прежде, чем зайти. И склонился в поклоне, как только отпер дверь.  
Это слепое подчинение, желание не просто служить, а непременно вылизать своему хозяину задницу, Рейза бесило. Особенно потому, что червяк искренне считал, будто поступает правильно, что только так и можно, а на Рейза смотрел, как на грязь.  
Калеб сидел за массивным, добротным столом спиной к окну. На стенах горели чародейские светильники, золотили стены и витую раму окна.  
\- Пришел все-таки, - сказал Калеб вместо приветствия.  
Рейз без спроса уселся в кресло напротив, разве что ноги на стол не закинул. Калеб вызывал у него желание поступать наперекор. Детское, глупое, но очень сильное.  
\- Ага, - Рейз развел руками, демонстрируя себя.  
\- Значит, Силана все-таки показала себя. А я предупреждал.  
Он даже мысли не допускал, что Рейз пришел по другой причине. Что пришел защищать ее, поговорить, объяснить.  
\- Ты так и не сказал, чего именно хочешь от меня. Я все-таки гладиатор, а не наемный убийца. Так что напасть на нее не смогу, - Рейз не собирался соглашаться, но хотел послушать, что задумал Калеб. Так, на всякий случай.  
Тот не стал темнить. Ответил прямо:  
\- Этого и не требуется. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты проиграл несколько боев.  
Рейз фыркнул недоверчиво:  
\- А ты в курсе, что сделают на Арене, если хотя бы заподозрят, что я проиграл нарочно? Там вертятся огромные деньги, и бои проходят честно. Потому что от тех, кто сражается нечестно, избавляются.  
\- Я предлагаю немалые деньги, - просто ответил Калеб.  
\- Если меня убьют, я их все равно не потрачу.  
\- Риск того стоит, - Калеб подался вперед, глянул угрюмо. - Ты ведь все равно пришел сюда. Можешь теперь не изображать из себя дурака. Ты уже готов согласиться, дело за ценой. Назови, сколько хочешь и поторгуемся.  
\- Никогда не любил торговаться, - сказал ему Рейз, прищурился, рассматривая Калеба. Мужик и мужик. Совсем не похож на аристократа, если уж на то пошло - видно, что сильный. Интересно, каким он был в детстве.  
Какой тогда была Силана?  
\- Ты ведь старший брат, верно?  
\- Какое это имеет значение? - Калеб посмотрел настороженно, сцепил перед собой пальцы на столе.  
\- Просто спросил, - Рейз пожал плечами. - Знаешь, я на самом деле пришел сюда поговорить. Не за деньгами.  
Калеб скривился, хмыкнул недоверчиво:  
\- Тебя подослала Силана?  
\- Я сам себя подослал. Она не знает, что я здесь. Наверняка разозлится, если я ей скажу.  
\- Да, она точно платит тебе не только деньгами, - Калеб старался говорить спокойно, но сквозь его спокойствие отчетливо сквозила ненависть.  
\- Она мне рассказала, что случилось. Про войну и про смерть вашей матери.  
\- Конечно, она рассказала. Свою версию.  
Он говорил так уверенно, так брезгливо, что у Рейза чесались кулаки повыбивать Калебу зубы.  
\- А ты хоть слышал ее версию?  
\- Я не собираюсь слушать ее версию. Не собираюсь говорить с Силаной, не собираюсь давать ей шанс. Не собираюсь ей верить. Если ты пришел ее защищать, можешь уходить.  
Рейз окинул его долгим взглядом, усмехнулся:  
\- Я пришел узнать какие у тебя планы. Спасибо, что поделился. Но мне знаешь, что интересно. У тебя такой большой дом. Красивый. Я тут подумал, наверное, если его продать, можно нанять с десяток жриц и исцелить целый отряд смертельно больных. Ты так винишь Силану, так хнычешь - надо же, она не смогла вернуться с войны вовремя. Как будто у нее был выбор. А вот у тебя был. И ты его сделал.  
У Калеба закаменело лицо, стало абсолютно непроницаемым. Жутким.  
И Рейз вдруг понял, что придется драться. Что теперь решить миром уже не выйдет, и что Калеб бросится первым.  
Не бросился - сделал глубокий, долгий вдох, выдохнул, на скулах заиграли желваки, и сказал:  
\- Я не стану бить тебе морду, гладиатор, только потому что ты идиот. И ты ничего не знаешь. У нашей матери была белая гниль. Она не лечится, и исцелить от нее может только очень сильная жрица. Требуется несколько исцелений. Но проводить их должна одна и та же жрица. Вмешательство другой убивает пациента. Если бы я знал заранее, что Силана отправится на войну, если бы верил хоть на мгновение, что она может не вернуться вовремя, я никогда не позволил бы ей исцелять маму.  
Рейз молчал, потому что ответить на это было действительно нечего.  
\- Я говорю тебе это все, я вообще с тобой разговариваю, и не вышвыриваю из своего дома, - продолжил Калеб, - только потому, что ты такой же как я. И я узнаю эту безмозглую слепую веру, это обожание и нежелание принимать правду. Я видел, как оно убило мою мать. И, если ты останешься рядом с Силаной, оно убьет и тебя.  
\- Твою мать убила болезнь, - жестко, печатая каждое слово, ответил ему Рейз. - Пока твоя сестра защищала страну, а ты отсиживался в своем красивом богатом доме.  
\- Так же, как и ты, - сквозь зубы отозвался Калеб. - Я узнавал о тебе. Ты не воевал, ты остался в городе, чтобы заботиться о больной сестре. Смешно, сколько у нас общего. Силана будто нарочно выбрала именно тебя. Вот только самое главное отличается. Твоя сестра выжила, а моя мать - нет. И это главная причина, почему ты защищаешь Силану. Потому что не знаешь, как это, сидеть у постели умирающей женщины, и врать ей раз за разом. "Потерпи, она придет. Совсем немного, мама".  
Он смотрел зло, жег взглядом, а в глазах стояли слезы.  
Рейз хотел ответить, но слова застывали в горле.  
\- Знаешь, какие были ее последние слова? - спросил Калеб. - "Это Силана. Калеб, я слышу ее шаги".  
Он отвернулся резко, мазнул ладонью по глазам, и выдавил глухо:  
\- Пошел вон.  
Рейз остался в кресле. Сидел тихо и делал вид, что его там нет, и он не видит - чужого обнаженного горя, чужой боли.  
В конце концов, Калеб сел ровно, сказал ровно и хрипло:  
\- Я сказал тебе уйти.  
\- Ты выговорился, дай теперь и мне сказать. Выгнать еще успеешь, - Рейз сделал над собой усилие и добавил. - Пожалуйста. Просто выслушай.  
Калеб обернулся снова, дернул уголком губ в усмешке:  
\- Хорошо же она тебя обучила. Ты даже просишь за нее. Или и правда платит телом?  
\- Нет. Не платит, - отношение Калеба злило, и Рейз сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Чтобы поговорить нормально. Потому что иначе Калеб бы его не услышал. - Ты винишь Силану, что она не вернулась. Но это от нее не зависело. Она воевала, никто не отпустил бы ее домой.  
\- Если бы она хотела, она нашла бы способ. А я сумел бы защитить ее здесь. Выкупил бы ее у судей, выпросил бы ее жизнь у князя. Я писал ей об этом, Силана знала. Но она не пришла.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, через что она прошла. Не понимаешь, каково ей было.  
\- Так же как ты.  
\- Я знаю, что она редко спит без кошмаров. Знаю, как она кричит по ночам. Можешь винить ее, если тебе так легче, но она и без того наказана сполна. Вчера ее пытался убить какой-то урод из военных. Потом другой урод сделал все, чтобы она сошла с ума и сожгла все вокруг. Она ненавидит себя, не принимает помощь, стыдится дотрагиваться. И сквозь все это заставляет себя жить дальше. Ты же старший брат, ты должен защищать ее.  
Калеб молчал долго, угрюмо - наверное, взвешивал слова Рейза. Пытался понять, можно ли ему верить.  
И Рейз не знал, как еще его убедить.  
\- Все сказал? Тогда уходи.  
Видимо, никак. Наверное, упрямство у Байрнсов было фамильное. Рейз не стал больше спорить, все равно сейчас Калеб не стал бы слушать. Тем более, что нужно было предупредить его насчет Вейна.  
\- Не все. Я пришел не только поговорить о Силане, - сказал Рейз и остался на месте.  
Это заставило Калеба нахмуриться:  
\- Больше нам говорить не о чем. Гладиаторы, и вся ваша возня на Арене меня не интересуют.  
\- Речь не о Парной Лиге, - Рейз сцепил руки, чтобы не выдавать нервозность и сказал, - Я знаю, что ты виделся с Вейном. А он та еще гнида. Я бы не стал тебя предупреждать, но Силане ты дорог. Держись от этого ублюдка подальше.  
Калеб смерил его настороженным взглядом:  
\- Похоже не только я узнавал о вас. Ты следил за мной?  
\- Нет, не следил. Меня просто предупредили. Вейн хочет избавиться от Силаны.  
\- В этом он мой союзник, - спокойно и ровно отозвался Калеб.  
Как же он этим бесил.  
\- В этой стране он никому не союзник, - с нажимом произнес Рейз. - Нравится тебе это или нет, но Силана - алая жрица. Ее сила многое значит. Она не только твоя сестра. Она еще и оружие князя. Ее пытаются использовать все, кто только может. Но если тебе даже наплевать, искренне наплевать на нее, подумай о себе. У Вейна много врагов. Его самого они тронуть пока не могут, а тебя?  
Рейз ожидал, что Калеб разозлится, но тот неожиданно рассмеялся. Искренне и на удивление обидно.  
\- Вот теперь я верю, что тебя послала не Силана. До такого бреда она бы не додумалась. Тронуть меня тем более нелегко. Это Вейну нужна моя помощь, не наоборот.  
\- И он предложил тебе избавиться от Силаны?  
Рейз уже не в первый раз почувствовал желание пойти и убить Вейна, просто покончить со всем одним единственным ударом.  
\- Пока Вейн хочет взамен слишком много, - с каким-то мрачным равнодушием ответил Калеб. - И это единственная причина, почему я отказал.  
Идиот слушал Рейза и не слышал. И достучаться до него не получалось.  
Рейз все равно попробовал снова:  
\- Ты не прав. Насчет Силаны, и того, в чем она виновата. И знаешь, я надеюсь, что ты поймешь это до того, как станет поздно. Потому что, если из-за тебя она пострадает, исправлять и просить прощения уже будет поздно.

***  
К дому Силаны Рейз все равно вернулся намного позже, чем хотел. Лиам, что неудивительно, был в ярости, и, уже убегая, клялся, что обязательно набьет ему морду завтра.  
Рейз ему даже верил, но особо не волновался. Хватало и других поводов. От дома Калеба он снова взял экипаж, и всю дорогу смотрел на серые стены домов, думал, и не знал, как поступить.  
Нужно было рассказать Силане, и о словах Каро, и об отношении Калеба, и о его мутных связях с Вейном. Рейз не был идиотом, понимал, что она рассердится. И что ей будет больно.  
Вопреки всему, Силана любила брата. Слишком многое ему прощала.  
Рейз мимоходом подумал, что, если честно все ей рассказать, о надежде спать в одной кровати придется забыть навсегда. Даже немного ненавидел себя за то, что вообще принимал это в расчет.  
Силана снова читала у очага, когда он зашел, скат висел в воздухе совсем рядом с ней, шевелил плавниками, тихо посвистывал, будто пытался что-то сказать.  
\- С ним... все в порядке? - осторожно спросил Рейз, подходя ближе. Скат выглядел намного лучше, чем в день, когда его забрали.  
\- Да. Они так поют, - Силана мягко улыбнулась. - Вы поздно. Господин Орам вас задержал?  
Можно было бы соврать, что да. Она ведь все равно никогда не стала бы проверять.  
\- ...Не совсем.  
Все-таки не настолько Рейз был мудаком, чтобы ей врать. Да и не умел он этого делать.  
\- У меня новости, - добавил он. - Не самые лучшие.  
Она села ровнее, перестала улыбаться, и сцепила пальцы в замок.  
Рейзу сразу захотелось сжать ее ладони в своих. Почему-то казалось, что Силане холодно.  
\- Со мной говорил Каро.  
\- Почему он пришел к вам, а не ко мне?  
\- Потому что ты не станешь его слушать.  
\- Вам тоже не стоит, - тихо отозвалась она. - Господин Каро способен на невероятную жестокость. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы его интриги вас коснулись.  
\- Он может быть полезен, - Рейз опустился на пол у ног Силаны, уткнулся головой в ее колено. Почувствовал, как нерешительно и легко ладонь Силаны коснулась его волос. - Каро сказал мне за тобой следить.  
Рука в его волосах замерла.  
\- И что вы ответили?  
\- А что я мог ему ответить? Я согласился, - он поднял на нее взгляд, заглянул в глаза. - Я за тебя боюсь. Боюсь, что не смогу защитить тебя сам. Не знаю, что нужно этому Вейну. Мне не нравится Каро, но если он поможет...  
Силана помолчала, убрала руку, но не злилась, и не пыталась уйти. Не прогоняла.  
Для Рейза этого было достаточно.  
\- Я могу защитить себя сама. А если не смогу, не хочу, чтобы пострадал кто-нибудь еще.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, от чего. Выслушай меня хотя бы.  
Она помолчала немного, потом кивнула:  
\- Это ведь он сказал вам меня переубедить?  
\- Я сам с этим согласился. Хотя мне ведь еще ни разу это не удавалось. Я же говорил, ты невероятно упрямая.  
Она промолчала, и Рейз продолжил - рассказал ей и о визите Каро, о разговоре, и о Калебе.  
А потом о том, что поехал к Калебу домой.  
\- Вы не должны были так поступать, - Силана разозлилась. Рейз и не ожидал от нее иного. Наверное, сам на ее месте был бы в ярости. - Вы не имели права.  
\- Да, не имел.  
\- Это касается только меня и Калеба... и он. Он станет ненавидеть меня еще сильнее.  
\- Ты ни в чем не виновата. Уж тем более в том, что я поперся к нему. И дело ведь не только в этом, кто знает во что его втянет Вейн. Он может использовать Калеба против тебя.  
Она отодвинулась, уткнулась лицом в ладони, порывисто, Рейзу даже показалось, что Силана вот-вот расплачется, но она только выдохнула:  
\- Знали бы вы как я это ненавижу.  
\- Ты не виновата, - он уже не раз ей это говорил. И ни разу не смог убедить.  
\- С тех пор, как я стала алой жрицей, все чего я касаюсь...  
Она искренне в это верила. Рейз знал, что нельзя ее трогать, и все же не удержался, притянул Силану к себе, удержал насильно, когда она попыталась вырваться:  
\- Это не ты. Это Вейн, ублюдок Вейн, который хочет тебя использовать. И раньше на войне... не ты ее начала. Силана...  
Что-то обожгло его руку выше локтя, неожиданно и больно, словно Рейз случайно коснулся раскаленного железа голой кожей. Он отпрянул совершенно инстинктивно, и Силана вырвалась. Замерла, словно попалась на преступлении, а потом неверяще посмотрела на собственную ладонь.  
С кончиков ее пальцев, как от костра, вверх срывались крохотные алые искры.


	12. Chapter 12

***  
Позже, оглядываясь назад, Рейз понимал, что просто перепугался. Глупо и совершенно по-детски - не того, что Силана причинит ему вред, а того, что станет ненавидеть себя еще сильнее.  
Он схватил ее за руку, не обращая внимания на искры, принялся дуть на них, как идиот и, кажется говорил: о том, что это ерунда, ему совсем не больно. Это не имеет значения, Силана. Правда не имеет значения.  
Силана молчала, смотрела на него совершенно потрясенными глазами и даже не вырывалась. Ее пламя пропало, как и не было.  
В конце концов замолчал и Рейз, стоял, смотрел в ответ, и не знал, чего ждать.  
\- Простите, я вас обожгла, - наконец, выдавила она.  
\- Ты не хотела, - поспешно ответил он. - Я знаю. Я наговорил лишнего, вот и получил по заслугам. Это ерунда, правда, меня каждый день на тренировке хуже бьют.  
Она не вырывалась, и он наконец-то выдохнул, повторил твердо:  
\- Ты не виновата.  
\- Почему вы меня защищаете? - спросила Силана так, словно это все еще ее изумляло. - Вы всякий раз пытаетесь меня утешить. Я же ранила вас только что.  
Она не понимала, что для него значила, как сильно Рейз был ей благодарен и как неотвратимо его к ней тянуло, как многое теперь было с ней связано.  
\- Если ты станешь себя винить, мне будет намного больнее.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что я твой гладиатор. Нравится тебе или нет, но я должен тебя защищать. Что я за мужик, и что я за боец, если не могу даже помочь, когда тебе плохо?  
Он протянул руку, медленно, чтобы не спугнуть, положил Силане на плечо и привлек ее ближе, погладил ладонью по волосам.  
\- К тому же, я ведь и правда заслужил. Поперся к твоему брату, договорился с Каро за твоей спиной. Я даже не сожалею. Видишь? Я мудак. Такого точно можно пару раз прижечь искрами.  
Силана выдохнула, долго и протяжно, и ее напряженное, как струна, тело расслабилось.  
\- Я все еще злюсь на вас. Вы не имели права.  
\- Да.  
\- А мне не стоило терять контроль. Простите.  
\- Забудь. Поцелуй меня один раз, и все пройдет.  
Она кивнула - челка мазнула Рейза по плечу - наклонилась и невесомо прижалась губами рядом с крохотными ожогами, которые оставили ее пальцы.  
Рейз не чувствовал боли.  
Потом Силана подняла голову, и он наклонился поцеловать ее, шепнул:  
\- Совсем не болит. Ни капли.  
\- Вы действительно думаете, что Вейн может втянуть Калеба в заговор? - спросила она, и Рейз слышал в ее голосе и страх за брата, и надежду, что все не так страшно.  
Он ответил ей честно, тщательно подбирая слова:  
\- Калеб ничего не видит вокруг, не разбирает на правых и виноватых. Не понимает... ничего он не понимает. Но не думаю, что он предатель. Надеюсь, ему хватит мозгов не лезть в это.  
Силана помолчала, а потом призналась вдруг невпопад:  
\- Знаете, я сама сделала выбор. Я осталась на фронте, сама, добровольно. Я знала, что, если сбегу, мой отряд и тот город будут уничтожены. И я осталась. Был момент, когда я все же могла успеть.  
Рейз пропустил ее пряди между пальцев и признался:  
\- Калеб сказал, что мы с ним похожи. Мы знаем, что такое сидеть у постели близкого человека и надеяться на чудо. Но решив остаться в том городе, ты спасла множество чьих-то близких. И даже сейчас одно твое присутствие может предотвратить новую войну. Это никого не утешит и никого не воскресит, но это тоже важно.   
Силана вздрогнула, но не отстранилась, шепнула только:  
\- Вы наивный.  
\- Какой есть, - тоже почему-то шепотом отозвался Рейз и прижал ее к себе теснее.  
  
***  
Он боялся, что Силана снова замкнется в себе, но вечером того же дня она опять пришла к нему в комнату.  
Было уже поздно, Рейз говорил себе, что надо спать и все равно как идиот ходил из угла в угол, прокручивал в голове события дня и вертел в руках печать, которую получил от Каро. Ребристая поверхность царапала кончики пальцев и хотелось то ли спрятать и забыть, то ли прямо сейчас использовать и спросить совета.  
Стук в дверь заставил Рейз вздрогнуть и поспешно сунуть печать в карман.  
Глупо, конечно. Не мальчик ведь, бояться, что поймают с поличным. Да и чего теперь? Он ведь и так уже все рассказал Силане.  
\- Рейз?  
Когда он открыл дверь, Силана поспешно отступила назад, заглянула ему в глаза, и тут же опустила взгляд.  
\- Наверное, мне не стоило приходить, но я больше не хочу спать одна.  
Он посторонился, пропуская ее внутрь:  
\- Ты же знаешь, я рад, что ты пришла.  
\- Если мои кошмары вам помешают, разбудите меня, - попросила она. - Я вернусь к себе.  
\- Хорошо, - соврал Рейз. - Дать тебе рубашку?  
В этот раз он все-таки не выдержал и подглядел, пока она переодевалась. У Силаны было красивое тело, мягкое и очень женственное. Она стояла спиной, осторожно переступала по ковру босыми ступнями и наклонилась, чтобы аккуратно положить свое платье на стул.  
Рейз нервно сглотнул. Хотелось тронуть пальцами ямочки на ее пояснице, коснуться самыми кончиками, как две точки поставить. Он с шумом прочистил горло и отвернулся, потянул собственную рубашку вверх.  
\- Мне нравится ваш запах, - сказала вдруг Силана и пояснила. - Я чувствую, на одежде. Очень чистый. Ни крови, ни гари.  
Это немного смущало. Рейз фыркнул, обернулся:  
\- Мы всегда к твоим услугам. Я и мой запах.  
Она просто кивнула в ответ, забралась в кровать и отодвинулась, словно опасалась задеть Рейза даже кончиками пальцев.  
\- Ты больше не злишься? - спросил он. - Ну, из-за Калеба. И из-за Каро.  
Силана покачала головой и неохотно признала:  
\- Злюсь, но вы были в своем праве.  
Он понимал, что она права, и знал, что сам не мог поступить иначе, но он мог загладить вину. Он вдруг вспомнил, когда был совсем маленьким, и они с Джанной ссорились, Рейз иногда хватал ее за руку и вцеплялся зубами. Кажется, воображал себя волком.  
\- Силана, хочешь меня укусить?  
\- Простите?  
\- Укусить. В отместку. Подумай, это отличная идея. Ты выпустишь пар, а я...  
А ему наверняка бы понравилось. И след от укуса он носил бы как знак отличия.  
\- Я и так вас обожгла, - мягко напомнила она, словно все еще не могла об этом забыть.  
Рейз тоже лег и притянул ее к себе, погладил по спине, чтобы Силана наконец расслабилась.  
\- Вот и компенсируешь мне, - он против воли улыбнулся, уткнулся лицом в ее волосы и глубоко вдохнул. - Может, я давно хотел, чтобы ты меня укусила.  
Он не ожидал, но вместо того, чтобы спорить, Силана так и сделала. Повернула голову и укусила его в шею - не сильно и почти совсем не больно, но Рейз все равно с шумом втянул воздух. Изнутри опалило жаром.  
Силана немного отстранилась, сказала тихо и непривычно мягко:  
\- Вы чувствительный. Хотите, я сделаю так снова?  
\- Хочу сам тебя поцеловать, - отозвался он. И по правде, хотел он не только этого.  
\- Не нужно. Вам завтра рано вставать.  
Он вздохнул и не стал настаивать. Только повернул голову, чтобы Силане было удобнее кусать.  
Прикосновение ее зубов - легкое, острое - почему-то ощущалось до боли отчетливо.  
Силана снова уснула первая и ей опять снились кошмары. Рейз просыпался всякий раз, как она начинала бормотать и ворочаться, мягко гладил по спине и по волосам, надеясь, что это хоть немного поможет.  
Ненадолго, но, кажется, ей становилось легче.  
Наутро Рейз проснулся в кровати один и намного позже обычного. Рубашка, в которой спала Силана, лежала на стуле аккуратно сложенная.  
Рейз потянулся, выбрался из кровати и, захватив вещи, пошел в ванную. Он не боялся, что Силана его застанет, втайне даже надеялся на это, но на сей раз ему снова не повезло.  
\- Папаша, ты вконец уже обнаглел!  
По пути в ванную ему встретился только Лиам.  
\- Почему ты опять здесь? - не выдержал Рейз, хотя в глубине души и так уже знал ответ. Пацан прицепился к ним словно репейник.  
\- Пришел узнать, как тут дела, и они явно не очень! Тебя одеваться не учили? А вдруг Силана заметит?  
\- Ничего нового она не увидит, - сказал Рейз, и ушел в ванную.  
Когда он, посвежевший и одетый, спустился по лестнице, Лиам уже сидел с Силаной в гостиной и рассказывал, как правильно пороть гладиатора. Скат висел в воздухе рядом, едва слышно посвистывал, и, кажется, слушал с искренним интересом. Рейз сделал вид, что ничего не заметил.  
Завтракали они все вместе. Еда в этот раз была совсем простой - каша и вареное мясо без овощей и почти без специй - и Рейз уже в который раз подумал, что кухарка в доме была так себе. Даже пацан готовил вкуснее.  
\- Вам... не нравится? - Силана заметила, что он перестал есть, осторожно отложила вилку.  
\- Ну, если честно не очень, - признался Рейз. - Сколько ты платишь своей кухарке? Хочешь, я найду нормального повара?  
Силана вздрогнула и опустила взгляд, а Лиам вдруг раздраженно бросил ложку на стол:  
\- Папаша, ты бесишь. Заткнись и ешь, что дали. Тоже мне, гурман.  
\- Ты вообще в это не лезь, - осадил его Рейз. - Это не тебе есть эту дрянь каждый день.  
На самом деле, не настолько все было и плохо. Да, кухарка готовила просто, часто без изысков, но вполне съедобно. Вот только платить деньги за такую готовку не стоило.  
Силана нервным жестом сцепила пальцы, и не поднимая взгляда пробормотала:  
\- Простите. Я.. найму другую.  
Рейз пожал плечами и подался вперед:  
\- Я могу поспрашивать, у меня куча знакомых хорошо готовят. Может, согласятся...  
Почему-то на пацана его слова подействовали как пчелиный укус на медведя. Лиам взвился и перебил:  
\- Я просто не верю, насколько же ты тупой!  
\- Лиам, пожалуйста, - осторожно сказала ему Силана, но тот даже ее не стал слушать:  
\- Прости, я собирался молчать, но я больше не могу. Папаша, ты совсем слепой? Оглянись уже по сторонам! Какая кухарка? В доме половина окон без штор, а ты всерьез веришь, что кто-то приходит тебе готовить?  
Лиам смотрел на него с вызовом, и до побелевших костяшек сжимал край стола.  
Рейз застыл. Вот просто замер, даже не зная, что ответить. Он ждал, что Силана рассмеется, скажет, что пацан надумал себе глупостей. Это все ерунда, просто не было времени купить шторы. И заменить старую мебель.  
И сделать еще тысячу мелочей, которые никак не вписывались в образ богатой хозяйки.  
Силана опустила голову, будто пыталась спрятаться за волосами, и Рейз заметил, как вспыхнули у нее щеки.  
\- Простите.  
Лиам стиснул зубы, выдавил сквозь силу:  
\- Не смей перед ним извиняться. Силана, ты ни в чем не виновата.  
\- Я... - она поспешно встала, неловко взмахнула рукой, - знаете, я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Мне лучше вернуться в комнату.  
Рейз тоже вскочил, чуть не свернул собственную миску с едой:  
\- Погоди...  
\- Извините, мне действительно...  
Он потянулся взять ее за руку, и Силана отдернулась. Рейз вспомнил, как она использовала пламя и отступил на шаг, чтобы не пугать:  
\- Все в порядке. Правда, пацан прав. Я идиот.  
В тот момент Рейз сказал бы ей что угодно, только бы Силана перестала смотреть на него так - испуганно, виновато, как будто больше всего мечтала провалиться сквозь землю.  
\- Ты не виновата. Надо было самому понять.  
Хотя это до сих пор не укладывалось у него в голове, и Рейз почти ждал, что это просто такая несмешная шутка. Ведь и правда, Силана жила в богатом старом доме, участвовала в Парной Лиге, предложила гладиатору контракт. И она ведь сама говорила...  
\- Виновата, - тихо и твердо отозвалась она. - Я вам врала.  
Рейз вдруг подумал: а ведь уже не впервые. Она врала ему про путешествия во время войны, врала о том, что богата. Про кухарку и горничную. Стоило бы разозлиться, раньше Рейз точно был бы в ярости.  
А теперь только сожалел. Сам не знал почему. Может быть, потому что не заслужил доверия.  
\- Ну... - он неловко пожал плечами, даже не зная, что сказать. - Ты ведь не со зла.  
Лиам смотрел на него так, словно собирался воткнуть в Рейза вилку.  
\- Почему вы так говорите?  
\- Потому что у тебя была причина.  
Рейз был в этом уверен, не колеблясь поклялся бы жизнью, что Силана не стала бы врать ему просто так.  
\- Вы опять меня оправдываете, - она сцепила пальцы, привычным нервным жестом. - Вы все время меня оправдываете.  
Лиам вздохнул, со стуком отставил собственную чашку в сторону, и фыркнул пренебрежительно:  
\- Конечно, он тебя оправдывает. Он же бесхребетный подкаблучник. А ты вечно переживаешь из-за ерунды. Ну сказала ты ему, что богата. А я в детстве врал, что купаюсь в крови врагов. А мой приятель хвалился, что его девчонки любят. А папаша наверняка трепался, что может победить кого угодно. Подумаешь, безобидный треп, - Лиам вздохнул, покачал головой. - Кому какое дело, богата ты или нет? Это ни на что не влияет. Ты его хозяйка, все, что ты ему обещала - выполнила. Да и не его это дело, сколько у тебя денег. Гладиатор должен выступать и не совать нос, куда не просят.  
Рейз мог бы с ним и поспорить, но по крайней мере Силана слушала сопляка, не перебивала и не пыталась сбежать. Лиам умел так подобрать слова, что ее это успокаивало, помогало ей открыться.   
Рейз даже завидовал. Силана молчала виновато, и он поспешно добавил:  
\- Не уходи вот так. Хотя бы поешь пока все не остыло.  
В тот момент он действительно почувствовал себя подкаблучником. Хотя какая разница? Если Силане это было нужно, он мог и потерпеть.  
Она неуверенно поежилась и все же села за стол обратно, нерешительно подтянула к себе тарелку.  
Когда Силана ела, она немного напоминала Рейзу птицу - аккуратную, маленькую птицу, которая в любой момент была готова сорваться с места.  
Он расправился с собственной порцией, встал из-за стола, и замешкался с тарелкой. Уходить не хотелось, но в школе ждал Орам, и явно не собирался прощать опоздания.   
Рейзу только теперь пришло в голову, что раз никакой прислуги в доме нет, мыть за собой придется самому.  
Лиам усмехнулся, словно прочитал его мысли, смерил недобрым взглядом с ног до головы и сказал:  
\- Оставь, папаша, я сам все сделаю. А то ты последнюю посуду разобьешь.  
\- И за Силаной помой, - буркнул Рейз. - В комнатах тоже уберись, хотя бы в общих. Да, и купи мяса на ужин. Раз уж ты практически поселился тут, можешь взять на себя домашнюю работу.  
Лиам опешил настолько, что поначалу даже ответить ничего не мог, а потом выдал только возмущенное  
\- Да ты бредишь! Силана, скажи ему!  
Она деликатно кашлянула:  
\- Простите Рейза. Разумеется, вы не обязаны ничего делать. Я все сделаю сама.  
\- Если у тебя нет денег даже на мебель, тем более нет денег кормить мелкого. А раз уж он все равно ест, пусть отрабатывает, - Рейз пожал плечами. - Да и ничего особенного я ему не поручил. Раз ему хватает сил тренироваться по пять часов, с домашней работой уж как-нибудь справится.  
Лиам возмутился снова:  
\- Да не в этом дело. Меня просто бесит, что я должен делать все, а ты ничего.  
\- Я гладиатор. Мое дело выигрывать, - Рейз нахмурился, потому что впервые подумал: если Силана не могла даже шторы купить, как же она расплачивалась за бои? - Если уж мы об этом заговорили, у тебя есть деньги на поединок с Вейном?  
Хозяева гладиаторов вносили ставки сразу, их нельзя было пообещать и принести потом - правила Парной Лиги запрещали. У Силаны наверняка была подходящая сумма. Вот только...  
\- Сейчас у меня есть деньги на один поединок, - тихо отозвалась она.  
А ведь она в этом месяце еще и заплатила за обучение Рейза.  
Он всегда выходил на Арену бездумно - вдыхал жаркий, густой воздух и обо всем забывал. Дрался на пределе своих возможностей, не давая поблажек ни себе, ни противнику. И ни разу даже мысли не допускал, что после единого проигрыша все может закончиться.  
\- Я не хотела вам говорить, - тихо заметила Силана. - Зачем? Вам и так нелегко.  
Он всегда позволял себе жить одним днем, не заглядывая в будущее. Вместо него это делала Силана. И она раз за разом безоговорочно ему доверяла.  
\- Нужно назначить поединок с Вейном позже, - сказал Рейз. - Через неделю, лучше даже через две. Если сможешь, растяни на месяц.  
Она снова опустила голову:  
\- Простите, но я не смогу этого сделать. Я... не смогу заплатить за дом.  
\- Мы бросим вызов другим хозяевам, - предложил Рейз. - Я разузнаю получше, и скажу тебе, кому и когда.  
Лиам нахмурился:  
\- Папаша, ты что задумал?  
\- А ты как думаешь? Собираюсь выиграть несколько боев.  
До того, он говорил, что лучше вызывать равных противников - потому что в битве с равным мог показать себя, завоевать толпу и запомниться им. Ему казалось, что это важнее победы - репутация в Парной Лиге. Известность, которая заинтересовала бы других хозяев.  
Он не думал о деньгах, а стоило бы.  
Из-за этого в первом же бою Силана пошла по стеклу босиком. Он тогда решил, что это прихоть, глупое геройство и глупое упрямство. А у нее просто не было другого выбора. И на Арену она пришла не потому что хотела что-то доказать.  
\- Я выберу тех, кого давно не зовут в Парную Лигу, - сказал он. - Тех, кого точно смогу победить. Сейчас это выгоднее.  
Так у Силаны появился бы запас денег и возможность не бояться за кусок хлеба и за дом.  
\- Ты совсем тупой? - Лиам поморщился. - Если ты сейчас пойдешь бить морду слабакам, публика разочаруется. И кому вы тогда будете нужны?  
Рейз и сам это понимал, но понимал и другое:  
\- Вейну. Он уже бросил нам вызов, но Силана еще не назначила бой.  
\- А бой с ним точно привлечет внимание, - Лиам нахмурился, прикидывая, и признал. - А ведь может и получиться. Если ты все сделаешь правильно...  
\- Вы уверены? - тихо спросила Силана.  
\- Я уверен, что лучше играть наверняка, - Рейз фыркнул. - Для этого тебе нужны деньги. И первым делом я собираюсь для тебя их заработать. На шторы, на мебель и на плащ, чтобы ты уже перестала мерзнуть и врать о том, как тебе нравится ходить пешком.  
  
***  
Раньше Силана никогда не стыдилась бедности. Пожалуй, она даже не задумывалась о деньгах. До войны их всегда было в избытке, и даже потом, в отряде командира Гийома Силана не чувствовала себя бедной - она ничем не отличалась от остальных. Так же голодала, как и все, так же жила от боя до боя. Получала ровно столько же, сколько и другие солдаты, и жрицы. И даже, когда от голода сводило живот, это казалось... обыденным. Привычным кошмаром, одним на всех.  
Она даже не думала, что может так сильно, так отчаянно стыдиться своего простого, старого платья, пустого дома.  
Ни Рейз, ни Лиам не осуждали ее, будто им было все равно, что она наврала. Они просто хотели помочь, и Силана никак не могла объяснить им, какой роскошью, каким невероятным богатством казался ей соломенный тюфяк на овощных ящиках, возможность засыпать и знать, что больше не надо идти убивать.  
Право сидеть в старом кресле у камина с книгой.  
Рейз с Лиамом хотели, как лучше. И предложение устроить несколько поединков ради денег было разумным. Силана не могла с этим спорить. Она только не знала, как попросить, чтобы Рейз ничего ей не покупал. Сказать прямо было бы невежливо, а принимать его подарки она не могла.  
Она и так подпустила его слишком близко. Спала в его постели, позволяла себе дотрагиваться. Наслаждалась тем, как открыто, как честно Рейз отзывался. Собственное желание - позволить ему дотрагиваться в ответ, потеряться в удовольствии - Силана могла игнорировать.  
Рейз ушел, Лиам вернулся в гостиную к скату, а Силана все сидела на кухне и не могла поверить, что все открылось так просто и бессмысленно.  
Теперь, оглядываясь назад, она понимала, как глупо было надеяться на что-то иное. Ведь и правда? Рейз жил с ней в одном доме, он бы заметил рано или поздно.  
В конце концов, она встала и пошла в гостиную.  
\- Я и так долго молчал, - Лиам сидел у камина, нахохлившись, будто большая птица, и выглядел совсем юным. - Я все ждал, пока папаша сам поймет, но он слишком тупой.  
Наверное, он испытывал вину, за то, что рассказал.  
\- Вы не обещали мне молчать, - признала Силана.  
\- Ты ведь меня не прогонишь? - он бросил на нее опасливый взгляд и пересел поближе к скату. - Рал ко мне привязался. Если прогонишь, ему будет одиноко.  
\- Не прогоню, - отозвалась она. - Вы действительно очень ему нравитесь. И вы правы, Рейз бы узнал. Я не смогла бы скрывать вечно.  
\- Было бы что скрывать. А так он хоть денег тебе принесет побольше, - Лиам беспечно пожал плечами и добавил. - Раз бой с Вейном уже дело решенное, вы можете и побить парочку неудачников для разминки.  
Он воспринимал это совершенно обыденно, а Силане было неловко. Она думала о том, чтобы вызвать на поединок кого-то, кто не сможет победить, и внутри царапалось чувство вины.  
\- Вы не думаете, что это... не честно?  
Он моргнул, словно она вдруг заговорила на другом языке и нахмурился:  
\- И что здесь нечестного? Ты бросаешь вызов, принимать его или нет каждый решает сам. Да они руки должны тебе целовать за шанс вернуться на Арену.  
\- Даже если не смогут победить?  
\- А никто и не обещал, что будет легко. К тому же, поражение не всегда приговор. Если пара заинтересует толпу, найдутся те, кто бросит им вызов. А тебе и правда нужны деньги.  
Она ни разу с ним об этом не говорила, просто надеялась, что, как и Рейз, Лиам верил ей на слово. Не замечал мелочей, которые не вписывались в образ богатой хозяйки.  
\- Вы давно догадались? - спросила она.  
Он нахмурился - уголки губ опустились - и вдруг показался старше. Силана будто бы увидела мужчину, каким он вырастет, и почему-то смутилась.  
\- Не сразу, - признал Лиам. - Просто многое не сходилось. Ни то, как ты мерзла в своем старом плаще, ни поломанная мебель в доме. Папаша вечно на тренировках, а я почти каждый день здесь. И знаешь, мне совсем не важно, есть у тебя деньги или нет. Если будет нужно, я сам их тебе дам.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что мне с тобой хорошо, - просто признал он. - Мне нравится твой дом, мне нравится наш скат. Нравится готовить для тебя и обедать вместе. Ты не ждешь, что я стану вторым Торном, не осуждаешь и не гонишь. Хотя я вроде как противник.  
Она смущенно кашлянула, рискнула посмотреть на него и подумала - он вырастет очень красивым. Красивым, сильным и уверенным в себе. И женщины будут влюбляться в него с первого взгляда.  
\- Я... рада, что вы здесь. Этот дом кажется совсем пустым, когда я остаюсь одна.  
\- Обращайся, - он по-мальчишески усмехнулся и подмигнул. - А еще я же полезный. С Ралом тебе помогаю.  
Скат чуть пошевелил плавниками, подался вперед на его голос, потому что уже научился различать свое имя.  
\- Знаешь, - серьезно добавил Лиам, - я ведь это все для себя делаю. И прихожу сюда, и помогаю. И защищать тебя буду тоже ради себя. Потому что ты мне нравишься. Если ты пострадаешь, мне точно будет больно. А значит, ты ничего мне не должна.  
Иногда Лиам говорил Силане вещи, от которых становилось легче дышать сквозь гарь и память о войне.  
Хотелось потянуться ему навстречу, отблагодарить и дать понять, как много это для Силаны значило.  
\- Встаньте на колени, - попросила она.  
Он замер, посмотрел недоуменно:  
\- Что? Зачем? Ты ведь не станешь меня бить?  
\- Встаньте, не бойтесь. Я не причиню вам вреда, - она улыбнулась, отступила на крохотный шаг назад.  
Лиам опустился на колени напротив, буркнул:  
\- Это глупо.  
Силана наклонилась и коснулась губами его лба, зачерпнула пламени и благодарности, и Песни Майенн - неделимой, вечной ноты, что всегда звучала в воздухе, что жила и дышала, и порождала мир.  
\- Пусть хранит тебя Госпожа моя в Пламени, Лиам. Маяком в темноте, нитью сквозь страх пусть ведет тебя вперед, - она черпала изнутри эту огромную, эту непостижимую силу и выдыхала ее шепотом. - Никогда не теряй себя, никогда не теряйся в себе. Счастлив будь и благословен.  
Она выдохнула, мягко и ласково. Лиам закрыл глаза и по телу его прошла дрожь.  
\- Мне... никогда раньше такого не говорили. Силана.., - он взял ее за руки, крепко сжал в своих.  
Она снова смутилась:  
\- Просто...  
\- А ну отпусти ее!  
Шум от двери заставил их отпрянуть друг от друга.  
\- Вы что творите? - Рейз смотрел на них, застыв у входа в гостиную и выглядел так, как будто не знал кидаться ему в драку или наорать.  
Силана почувствовала себя виноватой, сама не знала от чего.  
Лиам, конечно, возмутился:  
\- А тебе-то что, папаша? Мы с Силаной оба взрослые, делаем что хотим. Так что стой в сторонке и завидуй.  
\- Даже не подумаю, - Рейз стиснул зубы, сказал печатая каждое слово. - Силана моя хозяйка. И я собираюсь защищать ее от всяких мелких ублюдков.  
\- Рейз, послушайте... - осторожно начала она, не понимая, как до этого дошло.  
\- Это ты послушай, - перебил он. - Пацан наш соперник, хочешь с ним видеться - хорошо. Дружить? Хуже, но так уж и быть. Но все остальное...  
\- Ты вконец уже зарвался, - взвился Лиам. - Еще ты нам указывать будешь!  
\- Перестаньте, пожалуйста, - Силану снова никто не слушал. Рейз положил ладонь на рукоять гладиаторского клинка.  
\- Хочешь подраться, папаша? Ну давай, я тебя по полу размажу и скажу, что так и было.  
Рейз и Лиам сверлили друг друга взглядами, выбирали момент чтобы напасть, и вдруг Рейз сказал:  
\- Она моя жена.  
Силана опешила, не зная, как на это реагировать. И, кажется, Лиам тоже.  
\- Кто? - недоверчиво переспросил он.  
\- Силана, - четко печатая каждый звук, ответил Рейз, а ей захотелось его выпороть. - Мы поженились.  
После его слов в воздухе повисла тишина. Плотная и душная.  
Силана молчала и думала, что больше никогда, ни за что не доверит Рейзу хранить секрет. Какой бы то ни было. Даже самый банальный.  
Лиам очнулся первым:  
\- Силана, хочешь, я убью его, и ты станешь вдовой?  
\- Нет.  
А ведь раньше, до встречи с Рейзом, Силане никогда не хотелось выпороть взрослого мужчину. Он пробуждал в ней множество новых, зачастую очень сильных чувств. Не всегда приятных.  
\- Силана.., - строго начал он, и она перебила:  
\- Почему вы вернулись? Вы же собирались идти на тренировку.  
\- Я знак забыл. Выскочил без него, и только потом вспомнил. Вот и вернулся.  
Силана знала, что гладиаторы по законам города обязаны были носить знак, если брали с собой оружие, иначе рисковали попасться городской страже.  
\- Тогда вам лучше забрать его и уйти. Господин Орам давно вас ждет.  
\- И оставить тебя с этим поганцем? Да ни за что. Ему нельзя верить!  
\- А тебе, значит, можно? - ехидно поинтересовался Лиам и посмотрел на Силану с жалостью. - Не понимаю, как ты на нем женилась. Тебя наверняка просто заставили обстоятельства.  
Рейз смерил его угрюмым взглядом и поправил:  
\- Замуж вышла. Женятся мужчины. И это пока тайна. Так что не вздумай никому рассказывать.  
\- Рейз, вы сами рассказываете всем подряд, - не выдержала Силана.  
Он покраснел, и, наверное, в иной ситуации это показаться милым:  
\- Он тебя трогал. Ты как будто вообще не понимаешь, что он хоть и мелкий, но хотелка-то уже отросла. Я обязан был вмешаться, если лапают мою жену.  
Силане было за него отчаянно стыдно. И немного за себя:  
\- Лиам, не слушайте его, пожалуйста. Наша свадьба с Рейзом просто деловая сделка.  
\- Я так и понял. Ты слишком хороша для него.  
\- Деловая сделка?! Да ты спишь в...  
Ему все же хватило ума не продолжать, хотя он и без того сказал слишком много лишнего.  
Силана потерла виски, и попыталась придумать, как объяснить это Лиаму.  
\- Где она спит? - улыбаясь преувеличено ласково, спросил тот.  
\- Где надо, там и спит.  
\- Послушайте, вы наверняка опаздываете на тренировку, - стараясь говорить спокойно, сказала Силана. - Идите, я очень вас прошу.  
\- Только если пацан пойдет со мной.  
Лиам пересел поближе к скату, по-хозяйски положил на него руку и улыбнулся:  
\- Даже не подумаю. Это ты обязан торчать в школе днями. Я-то намного лучше тебя, так что мне разрешили приходить, когда захочу, лишь бы не меньше пяти часов в день.  
\- Пацан, ты не настолько лучше.  
Иногда Силана оглядывалась на собственную жизнь и была уверена, что спит. Ведь не могло же такое происходить взаправду.  
\- Пожалуйста, Рейз. Идите на тренировку и прекратите надумывать. Между мной и Лиамом ничего нет.  
Как это вообще пришло ему в голову? Лиам был ребенком, конечно, Силана не стала бы его трогать.  
\- Пока, - широко улыбаясь добавил Лиам. - Мы с ней никуда не торопимся.  
\- Если вы с Рейзом сейчас уйдете, я дам вам полетать на скате.  
Силана не собиралась этого говорить, она просто не выдержала. И в тишине, которая повисла в воздухе было отчетливо слышно, как потрескивал очаг и посвистывал скат.  
\- Конечно, договорились, - широко ухмыльнулся Лиам, оправившись первым. - Не обращай внимания, мы на самом деле не ссоримся с папашей. Так, просто дурачимся. Мы пойдем выйдем... в смысле, прогуляемся до школы. А ты не скучай.  
\- Только, пожалуйста, не убейте друг друга, - попросила она.  
  
***  
Когда они ушли, Силана вздохнула с облегчением, и подумала - как же это напоминало ей семью. Нечасто, но они с Калебом все же ссорились, и мама всякий раз заставляла их мириться. Силана втайне все равно считала, что права, но всегда первой подходила извиняться.   
Скат тихо просвистел, мягко подплыл по воздуху ближе, плавно покачивая плавниками.  
\- Такая вот странная семья, - тихо шепнула ему Силана, просто чтобы распробовать эти слова на языке.  
Она и люди, которые теперь стали частью ее жизни.  
Скат ткнулся в ее ладонь, словно выпрашивал корма, или же хотел показать, что тоже теперь был частью этой новой странной семьи, и Силана улыбнулась.  
Ему стало намного лучше за эти дни, раны затягивались и остались только самые глубокие. И наконец-то она могла его исцелить.  
Пламя текло внутри ровно и спокойно, она потянулась к нему, и крохотные искры сорвались с кончиков пальцев.  
\- Не бойся, - шепнула Силана скату. - Больно не будет. Верь мне.  
Он не боялся, только тихо просвистел в ответ, будто пытался ответить.  
И когда пламя Майенн потекло потоком сквозь нее, наполняя раны ската и исцеляя их, Силане казалось, что она исцеляет себя.  
Это заняло много времени, она не торопилась, позволяла пламени течь медленно и ровно, и присутствие Богини наполняло ее счастьем. Страх и вина, и все, чего Силана боялась отступили и осталось только спокойное, безмятежное тепло.  
Потом Силана медленно поднялась, осторожно оправила юбку и погладила ската. У него остались шрамы - совсем немного - тонкие полосы, крест-накрест поперек спины.  
Силана принесла ему воды и корма, и краем глаза заметила, как он косился за окно, в небо. Скаты любили летать, в доме им было тесно.  
Она могла бы вывести его на причал, подняться над крышами хотя бы ненадолго. Вспомнить, как это – когда ничто не держит и ничто не имеет значения.  
Стук в дверь заставил ее отвлечься. Она помедлила и пошла открывать. Изнутри укололо беспокойством, предчувствием дурного.  
Глупости, - подумала Силана. Просто она слишком привыкла, что новости слишком часто оказываются невеселыми. Может быть, это просто вернулся Рейз, или Лиам.  
Может быть, Каро все-таки решил встретиться с ней лично.  
Может быть – и от этой мысли сердце забилось быстрее – Калеб пришел с ней поговорить.  
Человек на крыльце был Силане незнаком. Высокий, угрюмый, он смотрел исподлобья, будто целился, и она невольно поежилась.  
\- Силана Байрнс?  
\- Кто вы? – осторожно спросила она в ответ.  
\- Я от Вейна. Мне сказали кое-что передать.  
Это казалось странным, что Вейн прислал человека, не письмо, и Силана лишь немного прикрыла дверь, сжала пальцы на ручке.  
\- Конечно, говорите, - это прозвучало слишком тихо, наверное, но человек не стал переспрашивать, нахмурился и добавил:  
\- Сказали передать без посторонних. Может, пустите в дом?  
Она поколебалась и все же отступила в сторону, чуть шире приоткрыла дверь. Ей было неуютно и неловко, но она думала о том, что наверняка накручивает себя. Ведь не стал бы Вейн действовать так глупо. Она все же была алой жрицей, могла защитить себя.  
\- Давайте пройдем на кухню, - предложила Силана.  
Человек не ответил, и тяжелый звук его шагов ввинчивался ей в спину.  
\- Как вас зовут? – спросила она, чтобы хоть как-то завязать разговор, но человек промолчал.  
Она почувствовала, как по спине прошелся холодок.  
\- Простите...  
\- Тише, - сказал человек и шагнул ближе.  
Силана и сама не знала, как успела отреагировать. Удар пришелся не в спину, а в плечо, отбросил ее в сторону.  
Она врезалась животом в угол стола, снесла его, падая на пол и внутри взорвалась боль. Силана вскинула руку, направляя пламя – инстинктивно и привычно, как делала это на войне – и промедлила. Мелькнуло перед глазами воспоминанием: улыбка Вейна, и его отравленный шепот.  
«А я надеялся, вы спалите здесь все».  
Человек подошел, спокойно и неспешно, и пнул ее в живот. Она попыталась отползти, закрыться. Боль разрывала внутренности раскаленными клыками, и Силана смогла только попросить:  
\- Нет, пожалуйста. Не надо.  
Не заставляйте меня.  
Пламя было совсем близко, на кончиках пальцев, и убивать ему было намного проще, чем исцелять.  
Человек не слушал ее, не боялся, а может, даже и не знал, что в любой момент может умереть. Умереть мучительно и страшно, корчась от боли и оставляя хлопья сажи. Жирной, черной копоти, которая так плохо смывалась с рук.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Силана заставляла себя говорить сквозь боль, и цеплялась за эти слова.  
Человек схватил ее за волосы, дернул, запрокидывая голову и занес кулак.  
Силана ударила его изо всех сил, и он на мгновение замешкался, выругался сквозь зубы, и этого хватило ей, чтобы вскочить, вывернуться из его хватки.  
Она рванулась к двери – выскочить на улицу, позвать на помощь – и споткнулась о платье.  
Человек навалился сверху, сжал руки у нее на горле, заваливая Силану назад. Она попыталась разжать его пальцы, ногти бессильно соскользнули, оставляя царапины. Пламя поднималось изнутри ревущей волной, и сдерживать его было больно.  
Оно было голодным. Хотело, жаждало убивать. Оборотная сторона Майенн, богини домашнего тепла и зарева пожаров.  
Силана не закрывала глаз, смотрела в лицо человека, который пытался ее убить, и видела, каким оно станет – как обуглится плоть, как рот раскроется в крике. Знала, как омерзительно будет вонять горелым мясом. Этот запах въедался в волосы и одежду, и от него невозможно было избавиться.  
Нет. Пожалуйста, нет!  
А потом человек дернулся, его выгнуло, и хватка ослабла. Силана отползла назад, глядя во все глаза, и он завалился в сторону. Из спины торчало оперение арбалетного болта.  
\- Простите за вторжение, - в дверях дома стоял мужчина с арбалетом в руках и знаком государственного агента на поясе. - Видимо, я все-таки вмешался вовремя.  
  
***  
Через полчаса пришла городская стража, осмотрелась в доме и унесла труп. На полу осталось пятно крови, совсем небольшое, будто нарисованное. Силана почему-то все время возвращалась к нему взглядом и думала: она привыкла, слишком привыкла к смерти, смотрела на кровь как на воду. Просто хотелось взять тряпку и убрать, чтобы не было грязно.  
Государственный агент сказал Силане не мешать и сам говорил со стражей. Он не представился, не объяснял зачем пришел, но она и без того догадывалась. Каро отправил кого-то из своих подчиненных следить за ней.  
Силана думала об этом и даже не злилась, чувствовала только усталость и безысходность, потому что знала, что ни он, ни Вейн не оставят ее в покое.  
Их интриги, их игры и цели были как жернова. Перемалывали все, что попадало между ними.  
Через час Каро пришел лично, небрежно кивнул своему агенту, и тот скрылся, так и не попрощавшись, и не назвав своего имени.  
Силана смотрела ему вслед и не думала ни о чем.  
\- Вы снова жалеете себя, - спокойно заметил Каро, подтянул к себе кресло и сел, вытянув ноги вперед. Скат шарахнулся от него в сторону, жалобно свистнул. - О, похоже вы его исцелили. Ему повезло.  
\- Вы едва его не убили, - тихо напомнила Силана. - Не говорите, что ему повезло.  
\- Сейчас с ним все в порядке. Не все могут этим похвастаться.  
\- Вы его пугаете.  
Он пожал плечами, равнодушно оглядел ската, не задерживаясь взглядом на шрамах:  
\- Мне его не жаль. Никогда не любил животных. Да и людей, если быть честным.  
Силана не ответила и стало неестественно тихо.  
\- Молчите? - Каро заговорил первым, спокойно улыбнулся, будто вспомнил о чем-то забавном. - Ну тогда говорить буду я. Я знал, что Вейн не оставит вас в покое, и потому приказал своим людям приглядывать за домом. Я оказался прав.  
\- Зачем ему это? - спросила она. Это не давало ей покоя. - Зачем действовать так глупо? Он послал убийцу, который не смог бы меня убить.  
Каро снисходительно усмехнулся:  
\- Правда? Тогда почему вас пришлось спасать? Вы настолько ненавидите свое пламя, что готовы умереть, лишь бы не использовать его?  
Он смотрел со стороны, и все понимал неправильно, и поэтому она попыталась объяснить:  
\- Дело не в этом. Если бы я действительно могла умереть, я бы сорвалась, и пламя напало бы само. Но пока был шанс спастись иначе, даже крохотный шанс, я должна была его использовать.  
Каро фыркнул снова, усмехнулся на удивление добродушно:  
\- Что ж, хоть раз ваше чистоплюйство сыграло нам на руку. Вейн и правда не собирался вас убивать. Точнее, ему наплевать, уцелеете вы или нет. Если вы умрете - одной алой жрицей меньше. А если сожжете убийцу, можно обвинить вас в том, что вы нестабильны и опасны. Это я знаю, что вы защищали свою жизнь. Но для окружающих все совсем иначе. Человек пришел к вам в дом, вы впустили его сами, и вы намного сильнее. Кто поверит, что он напал первым?  
Силана почувствовала во рту горький, какой-то металлический привкус:  
\- Вы говорите, Вейн отправил человека на смерть лишь бы оболгать меня?  
\- Не только вас, - пояснил Каро. - Всех алых жриц. Мало убрать вас, нужно сделать так, чтобы король перестал доверять Храму, чтобы больше ни одну жрицу не пустили в армию. А вы идеальная, просто как по учебнику кандидатура. Сами подумайте: жрица из Парной Лиги, дочь богатой семьи, героиня, вернувшаяся с войны. И вы ведь кажетесь такой безвредной, такой скромной. Если вы кого-то сожжете заживо, о, это привлечет внимание.  
\- Перестаньте, замолчите, - попросила его Силана. - Пожалуйста.  
\- Я могу замолчать, но как долго вы собираетесь прятаться от правды? У вас появился враг, он не остановится, не отступит и вы не готовы бороться с ним сами. Доверьтесь мне, и я помогу вам. Доверьтесь, у нас общие цели. Мы оба не хотим новой войны.  
Он знал на что давить, и каждое слово резало глубоко и точно.  
\- Я вам не нравлюсь, Силана, - спокойно и прямо продолжил он. - Вы боитесь меня, я это понимаю. Вам все кажется, вы что-то потеряете, если согласитесь. Но терять вам нечего. Вас уже втянули. Вейн не отступится.  
\- И вы тоже, - тихо отозвалась она.   
Каро мало чем отличался от Вейна, от командира Гийома, от множества тех, кто шел к своей цели, не оглядываясь на последствия.  
Она вдруг подумала: а ведь он тоже мог, отправить к ней убийцу от лица Вейна, чтобы вовремя вмешаться, чтобы спасти и убедить.  
Хотя нет, глупости. Наверняка, она просто накручивала себя зря.  
\- Я... Мне надо подумать. Дайте мне три дня.  
Это было трусостью, бессмысленной попыткой отсрочить неизбежное, но Силана все равно попросила, потому что не могла иначе. Не могла сдаться сразу.  
\- Я знаю, почему вы медлите, - ответил ей Каро. - Вы видите во мне монстра. И не так уж ошибаетесь. Но я монстр, который на вашей стороне. Если вы поможете мне уничтожить Вейна, я защищу вас. Ни одна беда, ни одна неприятность вас не коснутся. Так что решайте, - он встал, кивнул, прощаясь. - У вас есть ваши три дня и ни часом больше. 


	13. Chapter 13

***  
Когда Силана думала про Арену, она всегда представляла себе толпы людей, крики зрителей, плотный, пропитанный ожиданием и азартом воздух. Ярче всего ей запомнился поединок с Лиамом, переполненные скамьи и собственный страх ошибиться, сделать что-нибудь не так. Все казалось ей непонятным и сложным.  
Но назначить обычный поединок, вызвать тех, кто потерял право участвовать и просто числился в Парной Лиге, было на удивление просто. Это не требовало ни заключения контракта, ни официального вызова, только регистрации у распорядителя.  
Людей на трибунах в этот раз собралось намного меньше, над ареной стоял негромкий гул - зрители переговаривались, отвлекались, многие и вовсе не смотрели на гладиаторов. Это показалось Силане странным.  
\- Это "игроки", - пояснил ей Рейз и пожал плечами. - Они делают ставки и зарабатывают на выигрыше. Те, кто давно здесь, уже всякого насмотрелись, им все приелось.  
\- Они не переживают, что могут проиграть? - осторожно спросила Силана.  
\- Не особо. Даже если проиграют, отыграются в следующий раз. Это же не любители, они этим живут.  
\- Вы многое о них знаете.  
\- Так они же не только в Парной Лиге ставки делают, в Одиночной тоже, вот и примелькались. Нескольких я даже по именам знаю.  
До их боя оставалось около получаса, Рейз уже успел размяться, оглядел зал, в котором предстояло выступать, и отошел в сторону. Он не волновался, не переживал, или же так только казалось.  
Силана видела их сегодняшних противников только мельком - высокую женщину-дворянку и массивного, немолодого уже гладиатора с крестообразным шрамом поперек груди - с ними разговаривал Рейз и даже письмо-вызов Силана писала с его слов. Женщина была в нарядном струящемся платье, которое напоминало кровь, и выглядела будто дорогая кукла. Рядом с ней Силана чувствовала себя невидимкой.  
\- Переживаешь? - спросил ее Рейз, когда увидел, как она смотрит на их противников. Ей было неловко признаваться, что да, и она спросила, уходя от ответа:  
\- А вы?  
\- Бой есть бой, - он пожал плечами, снова скользнул равнодушным взглядом по трибунам. - Я привык к Арене. В Парной Лиге, конечно, многое иначе, но не паниковать же из-за этого.  
\- Я... раньше думала, что вызвать на поединок сложнее.  
Еще вчера утром Рейз узнал о том, что Силане нужны деньги, а на следующий день вечером назначил первый бой.  
Силана думала, что Лиам тоже придет, даже ждала, что он вот-вот появится, но люди шли бесконечной вереницей и знакомой юношеской фигуры среди них не было.  
\- Я выбрал тех, кто вот-вот вылетит из Парной Лиги. Конечно, они уцепились за возможность показать себя. Все-таки последний шанс.  
Силане было немного жаль и ту женщину, и ее гладиатора. Она думала, может, им тоже, как и Силане нужны деньги, может, это возможность что-то доказать или...  
Рейз фыркнул и усмехнулся:  
\- Я по одному взгляду могу сказать, о чем ты думаешь. Нет, все не так. Это только ты пришла в Парную Лигу ради денег. Остальные хозяева совсем не такие. Здесь играют те, кто может купаться в золоте. Ты просто на это платье глянь, да оно стоит как небольшой дом. Хозяева приходят сюда за азартом, чтобы почувствовать свою значимость и превосходство. То есть дурью маются от скуки. Я рад, что ты совсем не такая. Ты простая и искренняя.  
Силана промолчала и отвела взгляд. Она не рассказала о человеке, которого подослал Вейн, и о сроке, который дал ей Каро. Объяснила только, что государственные агенты следят за домом. Рейза это даже не удивило.  
\- Не называйте меня искренней, пожалуйста. Я вам врала.  
Он подмигнул и усмехнулся шире:  
\- Ну, ты врала искренне. От души.  
Она почувствовала себя неловко и отвела взгляд - снова посмотрела на вход и потому заметила Джанну первой. Та стояла в дверях, оглядывалась по сторонам, словно высматривала кого-то, и казалась юной, и очень красивой. Ей невероятно шло ее небесно-голубое платье и плащ, подбитый волчьим мехом.  
Рейз тоже ее заметил, тихо выругался сквозь зубы:  
\- А я ведь говорил ей не приходить.  
Джанна направилась в их сторону.  
Силана подумала о том, как к гладиаторам относились в Парной Лиге, о том, как их заставляли унижаться. Конечно, Рейз не хотел, чтобы его сестра это видела.  
\- Вам не нужно... подстраиваться под правила, - тихо сказала ему Силана. - Вы просто сражайтесь за меня. Этого будет достаточно.  
Он посмотрел на нее удивленно, а потом нахмурился:  
\- Ты же слышала, что говорила Мелеза. Если я не стану перед тобой лебезить, остальные решат, что ты плохая хозяйка и сожрут нас обоих.  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, все-таки здесь ваша сестра. Я знаю, как вам... тяжело уступать.  
Он фыркнул и смерил ее взглядом, на удивление добродушным и снисходительным:  
\- Я просто вел себя как идиот. Ничего не понимал и ничего не видел. И теперь, когда я знаю, что ты не станешь смотреть свысока, я легко могу встать перед тобой на колени. Пусть остальные думают, что хотят. Мы с тобой знаем, как все на самом деле.  
\- И как все на самом деле? - добродушно спросила Джанна, остановившись рядом с ними. Силана даже удивилась, как та расслышала их слова в толпе.  
\- Отлично, - угрюмо отозвался Рейз, мрачнея на глазах. - На самом деле все отлично. Могла бы и не приходить.  
\- Я годами не видела тебя на Арене. Имею право, - почему-то она смотрела на Силану, внимательно и спокойно, и это было неловко. Джанна наверняка не верила в искреннюю любовь Рейза и Силаны, но не обвиняла и не спрашивала. - Как скат? Рейз говорил, его пришлось выхаживать.  
По крайней мере это было правдой, и Силана порадовалась, что не придется врать:  
\- Он уже летает, я выпускала его пару раз, правда пока без седоков.  
Рал доверял ей, льнул к рукам и все равно осторожничал, помнил Каро и помнил, как больно ему сделал наездник. Силана хотела показать, что все в порядке. Ты можешь лететь куда хочешь, я тебя не обижу.  
Рейз возмущался, требовал держать ската на привязи, а Силана только улыбалась. Она знала, что Рал вернется, когда проголодается и соскучится по теплу.  
Если скату нравилось место, он всегда возвращался.  
\- Никогда не видела скатов вблизи, - призналась Джанна. - Только в небе, над городом, и всегда мечтала потрогать. Не против, если я заскочу в гости, познакомлюсь с ним?  
Силана снова почувствовала неловкость. Ей хотелось согласиться и одновременно с тем, она боялась, что Джанна увидит, как они с Рейзом живут, и все поймет.  
\- Ты просто набиваешься к нам домой, - буркнул он.  
\- А ты не пустишь на порог родную сестру? Мне давно интересно, откуда такая секретность.  
\- Я же говорил, там никто не жил несколько месяцев, - он недовольно нахмурился, и явно повторял то, что говорил уже не раз. - Мы еще не все привели в порядок.  
\- Правда? - Джанна перевела взгляд на Силану. - У вас разваливаются стены и проваливаются полы?  
\- Нет, - осторожно отозвалась Силана, не понимая, к чему та клонит.  
\- Тогда все и так в порядке. Я зайду к вам завтра вечером, Рейз как раз вернется с тренировки, - Джанна улыбнулась. У нее была спокойная очень приятная улыбка, которая лучше всяких слов выражала, что спорить бесполезно. - Я хочу узнать тебя получше, Силана. Все-таки мы теперь сестры.  
Силане снова стало неловко за обман и за то, каким неумелым, каким нелепым, наверное, со стороны выглядело это вранье. Она так и не придумала, что ответить, и позорно сбежала, когда ее позвал распорядитель.  
Бой должен был скоро начаться, несколько работников Арены выкатили в зал громоздкие помосты с рядом столбов. Столбы были разные - некоторые не выше полуметра, некоторые в два человеческих роста.  
Как и в поединке с Делией, места хозяев располагались на возвышении - два трона на узких, гибких шпилях. Чтобы победить, гладиаторам нужно было добраться по столбам наверх, как по гротескным, неустойчивым ступеням.  
Силана бросила на Рейза тревожный взгляд. Он будто почувствовал, отвлекся от разговора с Джанной и кивнул. Спокойно и прямо - его не удивляли условия и не пугали.  
До их боя на этой арене проходил другой поединок - декорации меняли пару раз за вечер, но все же не каждый раз - и Силана этому радовалась.  
Толпа немного оживилась и людей стало больше. На арену вышли хозяйки, обе вели своих гладиаторов на поводках. Одна из них была совсем девчонкой, едва доходила своему бойцу до груди, и при том смотрела с таким высокомерием, будто и вовсе не видела в нем человека. Она слишком сильно натягивала поводок, и гладиатору приходилось наклоняться, чтобы ошейник не впивался в шею.  
Рейз заметил это, нахмурился, но ничего не сказал и отвернулся. Джанна отошла от него в сторону, заняла место на трибунах с краю, и спокойно сложила руки на коленях. Она не казалась ни шокированной, ни заинтересованной, и Силана ничего не могла прочесть по ее лицу.  
Перед хозяйками опустилось две небольшие чародейские платформы, зависли в двух ладонях от пола. Гладиаторы опустились на одно колено, склонили головы. Девчонка-хозяйка выставила вперед ногу, поставила на самый край платформы и дернула за поводок. Ее боец замер на мгновение - крохотная заминка, которую Силана даже не заметила бы, если б не смотрела так пристально - и поцеловал кончик миниатюрного черного сапога.  
Гул толпы стал громче, взмыл под потолок-купол волной.  
Рейз смотрел за поединком пристально и казался мрачнее тучи, лицо Джанны оставалось нечитаемым, абсолютно бесстрастным.  
Бой продлился недолго, гладиатор девчонки-хозяйки победил, и в благодарность она потрепала его по волосам, как собаку. Когда они уходили с Арены, Силана долго смотрела им вслед.  
А потом распорядитель объявил их с Рейзом выход, и нужно было идти к платформе. Силана нервничала и казалась себе ужасно неуклюжей.  
О них шептались, кто-то показывал в ее сторону пальцем. Отчаянно хотелось обернуться и посмотреть на Рейза, чтобы вдохнуть, впитать его уверенность.  
Их соперница подошла к платформам первой, замерла, спокойно опустив руки и казалось королевой в своем дорогом, красном платье. Рубины на вороте напоминали брызги крови. Силана только тогда заметила - в руках та держала сложенную в несколько раз алую плеть, длинный хвост щетинился иглами.  
Гладиатор склонился в глубоком поклоне, и хозяйка протянула ему плеть для поцелуя.  
Силане вдруг стало стыдно за то, что она участвовала во всем этом. Не просто смотрела, как унижают других людей, а тоже была хозяйкой.  
\- Эй, - тихо, так, чтобы слышала только она, окликнул ее Рейз. Он опустился перед ней на колени, легко и будто бы привычно, не было ни малейшей заминки или сомнения. - Смотри на меня. Давай устроим отличное шоу.  
Рейз подмигнул, по-мальчишески озорно, а потом потянулся плавным, удивительно грациозным движением вперед, словно огромный зверь и коснулся губами носка ее туфли.  
Силана смотрела на него растерянно и не знала, как реагировать. Он же так стыдился, так ненавидел подчиняться, а теперь... А теперь он многое о ней узнал, поняла она. Он увидел ее уязвимой и уродливой и не отвернулся. Понял и наконец-то поверил, что любая игра на публику, любое подчинение на Арене никогда не превратятся в настоящее унижение, что Силана не причинит ему вреда и не позволит это сделать другим.  
Она смотрела на него сверху вниз и чувствовала, что вдруг защипало в глазах, и невозможно было объяснить, как много для нее значило его доверие.  
Хотелось дать ему в ответ что-то ценное, что-то, что сделало бы его счастливым хотя бы ненадолго. И она ведь знала, о чем он просил и чего ему хотелось.  
Силана протянула руку, коснулась ладонью его волос, словно благословляла и тихо пообещала:  
\- Когда мы вернемся домой, я вас поцелую. Буду целовать столько, сколько захотите.  
Она все еще чувствовала себя грязной, не могла избавиться от запаха гари и дыма. Но Рейз все равно ее хотел, хотел даже такую, сломанную и искалеченную.  
В тот момент Силана отдала бы ему все, что угодно. Хоть звезды с неба.  
Он вскинул голову, впился в нее взглядом, будто пытался прочесть, а потом улыбнулся мягко и открыто, как будто понимал все, что она боялась сказать.  
\- Я выиграю для тебя этот бой.  
Его жест, ее прикосновения, их общие слова были как признание. Внезапное, на глазах сотен людей и очень личное, и она не хотела иного. Она кивнула, улыбнулась, и чародейская платформа поплыла вверх, к трону. Силана неотрывно смотрела на Рейза внизу, и чувствовала, как стучит о ребра сердце - впервые за долгое время сильно и спокойно.  
  
***  
Гонг распорядителя прозвучал громко и гулко, взметнулся под куполом Арены, и зал отозвался криками зрителей. Силана вдруг почувствовала всем телом - чужой интерес и азарт. Словно что-то изменилось для этих людей, и этот бой больше не был одним из многих, стал важен.  
Рейз и его противник одновременно ринулись вперед к столбам, вскочили легко и грациозно. Они оба двигались как дикие звери, уверенно и не сомневаясь, и Силана в который раз подумала, как же красив, как невероятен был Рейз на Арене.  
В своей стихии.  
Он был лучше своего противника - быстрее и сильнее - но тот отлично знал арену, поднимался, перескакивая между столбами ловко и уверенно, заставляя Рейза следовать за ним, запаздывая на считанные мгновения.  
Рейз не переставая двигаться, рванул пряжку своего ремня, выдернул его одним длинным, отточенным движением - будто кнут развернул. Он захлестнул ремнем вперед и вверх, успел зацепить сапог противника и дернул на себя. Силана впервые видела, чтобы Рейз использовал что-то кроме меча, и только теперь понимала - он был умелым и сильным. Его тело и все, что его окружало он мог использовать так же легко и естественно, как собственные руки и ноги.  
Он был так красив в тот момент, что у Силаны перехватывало дыхание.  
Другой гладиатор сориентировался мгновенно, вывернулся вовремя, но потерял драгоценное преимущество во времени, и Рейз нагнал его, ударил кулаком, эффектно и быстро, сбивая вниз.  
Противник не упал, успел в последний момент зацепиться за край столба, и зрители в зале подались вперед, затаили дыхание.  
Рейз не кинулся вверх. Он застыл на одном из столбов спокойно и эффектно, давая противнику шанс подняться.  
Вы делаете это специально, - подумала Силана. - Вы делаете это, чтобы толпа увидела и полюбила вас. Чтобы волновалась, чтобы не могла отвести взгляда. Вы влюбляете их в себя. Их всех, и меня вместе с ними.  
Второй гладиатор больше не мог использовать свое знание арены, Рейз перегораживал ему путь. Силана поняла, что поединок неизбежен.  
Рейз не убрал ремень, держал его за пряжку в руках, чтобы использовать как кнут. Он напал первым, атаковал легко и словно прощупывая противника. Тот увернулся, перескочил на соседний столб, балансируя без труда. Этот боец уступал Рейзу, но он был хорош, превосходил большинство солдат, которых Силана видела в армии.  
Сначала он попытался отвлечь Рейза финтом, а потом вовремя подставил блок, когда ничего не вышло.  
Рейз не торопился, он знал, что может победить, и позволял бою продолжаться, создавал для зрителей иллюзию того, что у второго бойца есть шанс.  
Рейз не унижал противника, сражался с ним на равных, не выставляя себя лучше. И именно поэтому люди не могли усидеть на местах, подавались вперед, разрывались между тем, за кого им болеть.  
И Силана тоже поддалась чужой эйфории, нетерпению. Возбуждению.  
Рейз и его противник обменивались ударами, словно танцевали, продвигались все выше и выше. Силана смотрела сверху и в какой-то момент поняла, что бой почти закончился. От Рейза ее отделяло буквально несколько столбов - перескочить и оказаться рядом.  
Она повернула голову. Женщина в красном платье сидела на троне, сжимала пальцами подлокотники и тонкие, украшенные перстнями пальцы казались белыми как снег. Кнут лежал на коленях.  
Женщина повернула голову, впилась в лицо Силаны черным, нечитаемым взглядом.  
Троны располагались совсем рядом друг с другом, наверное, чтобы гладиаторы неизбежно столкнулись друг с другом, пытаясь добраться до цели. По правилам этого поединка, побеждал тот боец, который первым срывал цветок с груди чужой хозяйки.  
Цветок на груди женщины был ослепительно белым и очень нежным.  
Мгновение, и Рейз все же закончил бой - ударил снизу, отбрасывая противника назад. Тот пошатнулся, оступился и рухнул вниз - он упал бы, если бы не Рейз. Тот успел перехватить его за руку, задержал падение на крохотный миг, но его хватило гладиатору, чтобы успеть второй рукой зацепиться за край столба.  
Рейз отпустил, зная, что выиграл достаточно времени, эффектно прокрутил меч в руке.  
Женщина в красном зажмурилась и отвернула лицо в сторону.  
Рейз поддел цветок у нее на груди острием меча - искусно и ловко, демонстрируя зрителям свое мастерство - и отдал его Силане.  
Она приняла его, улыбнулась:  
\- Вы были великолепны.  
\- Я выделывался перед тобой.  
Второй гладиатор наконец сумел подняться, склонился перед своей госпожой, низко и подобострастно, а потом - так быстро, что Силана едва успела осознать, в воздухе взметнулся кнут с шипами, громко, будто от боли взвыл рассекаемый воздух, и гладиатор упал.  
Самым страшным, как она потом понимала, было то, что тот даже не кричал.  
Он упал тихо и страшно, и в зал замер.  
Женщина в красном встала, холодно посмотрела на Силану и Рейза:  
\- Спасибо, что вызвали на бой. Жаль, что я не смогла победить.  
Она ступила на подлетевшую чародейскую платформу словно княгиня - с идеально прямой спиной и высоко поднятой головой. На шипах ее кнута была кровь.  
Гладиатор внизу пошевелился, застонал, и Силана посмотрела на него.  
Он все еще был жив, его еще можно было спасти.  
Она бросилась бы вниз, забыв о летающей платформе, но Рейз удержал ее за руку.  
\- Стой, погоди, Силана, - он держал ее крепко и говорил быстро, боясь, что не успеет объяснить и переубедить. - Ты не можешь, тебе нельзя его лечить.  
Гладиатор внизу застонал снова, и Силана вздрогнула, зажмурилась, а потом заставила себя открыть глаза.  
\- Я понимаю, - сказал ей Рейз. - Поверь, понимаю. Но сейчас мы должны подчиняться правилам.  
Она видела, как его корежило от этих правил, как он ненавидел порядки в Парной Лиге, и все же Рейз заставлял себя терпеть.  
Она глубоко вздохнула, заставила себя выпрямиться и помахала толпе.  
Гладиатор внизу корчился от боли, и Силана знала, что, если не вмешается жрица, он останется калекой.  
Она не могла его исцелить, но и остаться в стороне не могла тоже. Она только надеялась, что Рейз поддержит ее и поймет.  
  
***   
Силана ушла из зала так быстро, как смогла. Как только утихли зрители, и распорядитель объявил новый бой.  
\- Вы знаете, как найти того гладиатора? - спросила она у Рейза. В прилегающих коридорах было шумно, сновали люди, некоторые поглядывали с любопытством и шли мимо.  
\- Знаю, - прямо ответил он. - Но ты не можешь к нему пойти.  
\- Рейз, пожалуйста... - мягко начала она, и он перебил:  
\- Силана, подумай хоть раз головой! Да, это паршиво, я тоже видел, что с ним стало. Но это Парная Лига. У нее свои законы.  
Она знала, как глубоко его это задевало.  
\- Вы сами понимаете, что это неправильно, - тихо сказала она.  
Он стиснул кулаки, с шумом втянул воздух и выдохнул сквозь зубы:  
\- Знаю. Но мне наплевать. Если ты исцелишь того мужика, Храм тебе не простит. Ты пострадаешь. Это волнует меня намного больше справедливости и того, что правильно.  
Она взяла его за руку, крепко сжала - она так редко делала это первая, а теперь вдруг захотелось.  
\- Я обещаю, что не буду его исцелять. Даю слово. Теперь вы поможете мне его найти?  
Он замер, посмотрел почти удивленно на их сомкнутые руки и нервно сглотнул:  
\- Нечестно играешь.  
\- Я не играю. Я прошу вас о помощи. Вы мне откажете?  
\- Нет. Сама же знаешь, что нет. Но какой смысл нам идти? Снаружи нас Джанна ждет, может и пацан пришел. А для того гладиатора ты все равно ничего не сможешь сделать.  
Она помолчала, не зная, стоило ли говорить сейчас и все же объяснила:  
\- Я могу узнать, есть ли у него деньги заплатить жрице. Могу посоветовать, к кому обратиться.  
Рейз напрягся, нахмурился:  
\- А если нет? Что, если у него нет денег?  
\- Он не болен, это просто травма. Исцелять ее проще, а потому дешевле. Если я отдам ему сегодняшний выигрыш, он сможет расплатиться.  
Рейз выглядел так, словно едва сдерживал ругательства. И тем не менее он не спорил, не говорил, что Силана совершает глупость. Он только сказал:  
\- Ты не можешь платить за всех. И не должна.  
Он был упрямым, и он не понимал, но по крайней мере Рейз не обвинял ее.  
Силана уже за это была ему благодарна - за то, что он сдерживал злость.  
\- Я не стану помогать всем, обещаю, - ответила она. - Но я хочу помочь этому человеку.  
\- Почему? Ты впервые в жизни его встретила. Ты хоть знаешь, как его зовут?  
\- Не знаю, - отозвалась она и снова сжала его пальцы. - Но это не важно. Я жрица, Рейз. Я видела, как этот человек упал, я знала, как сильно он пострадал, и я не вмешалась. Я смотрела, как ему больно, могла помочь и осталась на месте.  
Рейз устало потер лицо ладонью, посмотрел почти с мольбой:  
\- Силана, Храм...  
\- Это не важно, - твердо сказала она. - Рейз, я клялась не Храму, я клялась Майенн. Клялась быть верной себе и пламени в моих венах. Я столько раз нарушала клятву, но сейчас могу хоть что-то исправить. Мне не жаль этих денег, мне не жаль ни единого эйра. Пожалуйста, помогите мне.  
Он выдохнул и вдруг притянул ее в объятья, прижал к себе и шепнул:  
\- Прости. Я просто по-настоящему за тебя боюсь.  
Она нерешительно обняла его в ответ, наплевав на людей вокруг, на удивленные взгляды:  
\- Спасибо, что не злитесь.  
Он отстранился, улыбнулся, хотя улыбка получилась вымученная, невеселая:  
\- Да ладно. Это всего лишь деньги. Не велика потеря, я заработаю еще.  
  
***  
По пути в лазарет, Силана забрала деньги у распорядителя. Тот бросил на нее короткий равнодушный взгляд, быстро отсчитал монеты и протянул книгу ставок на подпись. Силана аккуратно расписалась, стараясь выводить буквы ровно и компактно. Рейз размашисто написал свое имя рядом с ее, и Силана вдруг смутилась - просто вспомнила, что точно так же они подписывали брачный договор.  
Лазарет располагался ближе к центральной части Арены, в самой старой части комплекса и был неожиданно большим. В длинной, сумрачной зале рядами стояли простые деревянные кровати.  
\- Когда-то на Арене намного чаще калечили и убивали, - пояснил Рейз, в ответ на невысказанный вопрос Силаны. - Сейчас правила намного мягче.  
В воздухе пахло травами и лекарствами, и тем особым запахом боли и болезни, какой бывал только в больницах.  
Тусклые чародейские светильники на стенах не столько разгоняли, сколько подчеркивали темноту.  
Противник Рейза лежал на дальней кровати, а рядом с ним суетился доктор - действовал споро и бесстрастно, и с тем равнодушным цинизмом, по которому Силана всегда определяла военных врачей.  
Гладиатор лежал зажмурившись, терпел боль и иногда стонал сквозь зубы.  
Врач ненадолго отвлекся, оглядел Силану быстрым взглядом:  
\- Жрица? Не думал, что его хозяйка раскошелится на исцеление.  
\- Я не могу исцелять, - тихо отозвалась она.  
Врач смерил ее опасливым взглядом:  
\- Ты алая что ли?  
Силана почувствовала, как напрягся Рейз и успокаивающе сжала его руку.  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с этим человеком. Он в сознании?  
Гладиатор медленно приоткрыл глаза, скривился:  
\- Да. Говорить... смогу. Что вам... нужно?  
Он произносил слова очень старательно, делал длинные паузы и тяжело дышал, пытаясь справиться с болью. Наверное, эликсир от боли еще не подействовал, или же оказался слишком слабым.  
Силана не знала, с чего начать, и потому спросила:  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- Ленник, - ответил тот.  
Врач фыркнул:  
\- Его что, на Арене не объявляли?  
\- Простите, я не запомнила имя.  
Ленник не обиделся, просто кивнул через силу:  
\- Зачем вы... здесь?  
\- Я хотела поговорить про вашу травму.  
Врач нахмурился, уголки его губ опустились, и он вмешался:  
\- О его травме ты можешь поговорить со мной.  
\- Вы знаете сами, что ничем не сможете помочь, - тихо и твердо ответила Силана. - Я видела его переломы. Обычное лечение бесполезно.  
Гладиатор тяжело сглотнул, отвернул голову и сказал:  
\- Уходи.  
\- Выслушайте меня, пожалуйста, - как могла мягко попросила Силана. - Я пришла, потому что хочу помочь. Врач не вылечит ваши травмы, но жрица сможет их исцелить.  
\- Ты же сказала... - он не закончил, и она продолжила:  
\- Не я. Другая жрица, и к ней нужно обратиться как можно скорее. Пламени намного сложнее исцелять старые шрамы и зажившие раны.  
Ленник хмыкнул невесело, дернул уголком губ:  
\- Надо же, жрицы теперь ходят и сами зазывают клиентов. Будто шлюхи.  
Рейз двинулся к нему, но Силана удержала его за руку. Леннику было плохо и больно, и он едва ли мог отвечать за свои слова. Не стоило на него злиться.  
\- Не нужно, - попросила она. - Я знаю жрицу, которая лучше всего исцеляет именно травмы. Я могу позвать ее, если вы захотите.  
Он помолчал и спросил:  
\- И во сколько мне это обойдется?  
Силана назвала сумму и, немного поколебавшись, и Ленник снова скривился - от горечи или от сильной боли:  
\- Слишком дорого. Сейчас у меня нет столько.  
Она знала, что так и будет - мало, кто мог заплатить столько сразу, а частями Храм принимал неохотно.  
\- Я оплачу ваше исцеление. Частично это моя ...  
"Вина" - она собиралась закончить так. "Частично это моя вина".  
Но Рейз перебил ее, не давая договорить:  
\- В долг. Силана даст тебе эти деньги в долг. Будешь возвращать, как сможешь, по частям.  
\- Я не стану вас торопить с выплатой.  
Рейз смотрел на нее хмуро, но Силана настояла, и когда Ленник ответил, когда выдавил "спасибо" - низко и хрипло, его голос дрогнул.  
  
***  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, - сказал Рейз, когда они покинули лазарет и направились к главному залу, где осталась Джанна. - Ты же жрица, вы без денег никогда никого не исцеляете. Почему ты вдруг так переживаешь именно за Ленника?  
Он все еще злился на Храм и, наверное, он был прав.  
Рейз не верил в Майенн, не любил ее и не знал того, что знала любая жрица: Богиня создала все сущее, и жизнь, и смерть, все несправедливые, страшные, болезненные вещи.  
Силана попыталась объяснить ему:  
\- Вы ненавидите болезнь, Рейз, потому что видите в ней только страдания. Не понимаете, что это такая же оборотная жизни, и что без нее, как и без смерти ничто не имеет значения.  
\- Это просто красивые слова.  
\- Думаете? Мы бережем детей, потому что знаем, что они могут пострадать, мы торопимся встретиться с близкими, потому что в любой момент можем их лишиться. Мы откладываем мелочные обиды, прощаем боль перед лицом неизбежной потери. Это необходимое условие, без которого мы не умели бы любить.  
Она продолжила:  
\- Жрицы выбирают жизнь, созидающий, исцеляющий лик Майенн. Но даже если бы мы могли исцелить всех, мы не стали бы этого делать. Потому что это неизбежно сломало бы, уничтожило бы жизнь - страшную и невыносимо прекрасную, величайшее творение Майенн, в котором всему найдется место. Болезни и здравию, богатству и бедности, красоте и уродству.  
\- Тогда зачем вообще исцелять? Для чего вмешиваться, если вы так любите уродства и болезни?  
Она улыбнулась и выдохнула:  
\- Потому что последнему чуду, неожиданному спасению, как бы дорого оно ни стоило, в мире тоже есть место.  
Она не убедила его, и он скривился:  
\- По мне, так в твоем Храме одни лицемеры.  
\- Подумайте и о другом, - сказала она мягко. - Жриц слишком мало, мы не сможем исцелить всех. Высокие цены защищают нас. Иначе слишком многие приходили бы за помощью, и мы все равно не смогли бы помочь.  
Рейз помолчал, застыл на месте:  
\- Еще и трусливые лицемеры. Но по крайней мере ты не такая. Ты готова помочь Леннику, хотя ничего ему не должна. Я только одного не понимаю, если ты веришь во все это: про жизнь и смерть, и то, что без смерти нельзя, почему так винишь себя? Почему так ненавидишь?  
Она уже много раз думала об этом, когда приходили кошмары, и когда не оставалось даже уснуть.  
\- Потому что я сломалась, Рейз. Я не выдержала уродства, которое увидела и того, которое сотворила сама. Не это я хотела нести миру. Не боль, не гарь и не ужас.  
Рейз взял ее за руку, сжал мягко и очень бережно и вдруг шепнул:  
\- Не только. Ты принесла не только это.  
И от того, как он это говорил, становилось легче дышать сквозь запах дыма.


	14. Chapter 14

***  
По пути в зал, Силана ускорила шаг. Она сама не могла объяснить ту странную, необоснованную тревогу, которая возникла совершенно внезапно, и подгоняла ее будто оскаленная гончая. Иногда Силана чувствовала себя так на войне, незадолго до атаки.  
\- В чем дело? - спросил ее Рейз. Он без труда подстраивался под ее быстрые шаги, хмурился, но не пытался остановить.  
\- Давайте поторопимся, - попросила она и добавила. - У меня дурное предчувствие.  
Он нахмурился сильнее и еще ускорил шаг.  
Силана была почти уверена, что сама все придумала. Что ошиблась - надеялась на это всей душой. Была готова влететь в зал, увидеть Джанну на трибуне, и извиняться перед Рейзом за то, что напугала его.  
Джанны не было на месте. Это ничего не значило само по себе, мелочь. Сестра Рейза могла уйти, или встретить знакомых, да что угодно еще. Но Силана все равно принялась судорожно искать ее взглядом, быстро оглядываясь по сторонам, и привлекая внимание людей.  
 _Госпожа моя в Пламени, ты, что дышит в каждом вдохе и выдохе, ты тепло наших тел и самый первый огонь. Проведи меня по струне, укажи мне путь. Стань маяком мне._  
Их учили в Храме искать с помощью Пламени, чувствовать и как по нити находить путь, но Силане это всегда давалось плохо. И все равно она раз за разом продолжала пытаться, когда не видела другого выхода.  
Но на сей раз, сила Майенн потянула ее в сторону и заставила повернуться. Поначалу Силана ничего не заметила, Рейз увидел первым - проследил за ее взглядом и выругался: среди колонн, обрамлявших боковые выходы из зала, стояла Джанна. Она стояла расслабленно, чуть подавшись в сторону собеседника и улыбалась, будто услышала что-то забавное.  
Мужчина, с которым она говорила, держал ее за руку.  
Силана почувствовала, как внутри все сжалось, услышала будто наяву отравленный шепот: "Я надеялся, вы спалите здесь все".  
Джанна разговаривала с Вейном.  
Иногда, на войне, когда что-то случалось - слишком внезапно, и Силана не была готова, она действовала не рассуждая, не успев подумать. И всякий раз она словно смотрела на себя со стороны.  
Вот она шагнула вперед, почти перешла на бег, отталкивая людей, которые стояли у нее на дороге.  
Выкрикнула, совершенно не задумываясь о том, как на нее посмотрят окружающие, что они подумают, и чем это может обернуться в Парной Лиге:  
\- Джанна!  
Та не услышала ее, подалась к Вейну ближе, и он что-то шепнул ей на ухо.  
Силана почувствовала, как скапливается пламя на кончиках пальцев, в любой момент готовое сорваться искрами.  
Вейн положил руку Джанне на талию, мягко подтолкнул в сторону выхода, и та уже готова была сделать шаг.  
\- Стойте! - Силана всегда говорила тихо. Чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания, чтобы оставаться невидимкой, никого не касаться и никому не позволяя коснуться себя. Но теперь ее голос взвился под купол. - Стойте!  
Джанна услышала ее - хотя, наверное, весь зал услышал - обернулась и посмотрела недоуменно:  
\- Силана?  
Та не подошла, подбежала к ним, схватила Джанну за руку - удержать любой ценой, чтобы ни задумал Вейн.  
Он улыбался, смотрел на нее с заинтересованным ожиданием, и она только в тот момент поняла, чего именно он ждал.  
Он ждал, что Силана сорвется. Она или Рейз - не важно, лишь бы был повод использовать это против них.  
\- Прерывать чужие разговоры невежливо, - мягко, с вкрадчивой и слегка снисходительной усмешкой сказал Вейн. - Вам не говорили?  
Силана чувствовала Рейза спиной и больше всего боялась, что он ударит или оскорбит - здесь, в зале, на глазах у всех, и уже нельзя будет ничего исправить или оправдаться.  
\- Простите, - неожиданно спокойно, холодно ответил Рейз. - Мы только после боя. Сами понимаете, очень волнуемся.  
Он всегда моментально вспыхивал, действовал импульсивно и говорил не думая, и только теперь взвешивал каждое слово.  
Силана вдруг поняла - Рейз заставлял себя оставаться спокойным, как в бою. Как в сложном поединке на Арене, когда знал, что не сможет победить иначе.  
Наверное, это Каро заставил его изменить свое отношение или что-то еще, но теперь Рейз смотрел на Вейна как на врага, с которым не мог позволить себе ошибки.  
Силана почувствовала, как отпустило напряжение внутри. Не только потому, что Рейз не стал кидаться в драку, но и потому, что в такие моменты она полностью ему доверяла. Верила, что он не подведет ее, и была за это благодарна.  
\- Вы позволяете своему гладиатору извиняться за себя? - небрежно, почти весело спросил ее Вейн, но она кожей чувствовала, как на них смотрели окружающие. Людям в Парной Лиге было интересно, чем все обернется.  
\- Мой гладиатор выиграл сложный бой, - как могла твердо ответила Силана. - Он заслуживает моей благодарности и уважения.  
\- Да, здесь многие слышали, что вы не скупитесь на награду.  
Она услышала смешок за спиной, усилием воли заставила себя не оборачиваться и спросила только:  
\- Вы относитесь к своему бойцу иначе?  
\- Мой боец, - небрежно ответил Вейн, - прекрасно обучен- Мой боец, - небрежно ответил Вейн, - прекрасно обучен и много раз побеждал. Было бы за что награждать.  
Он провоцировал ее и Рейза, намеренно пытался задеть. В другой ситуации у него бы получилось.  
На этот раз Рейз ничего не ответил, и Вейн спросил у него:  
\- Что же вы молчите? Нечего сказать?  
Рейз заглянул ему в глаза, усмехнулся, едва заметно, только дернул уголком губ:  
\- Попробую переубедить вас на Арене.  
\- А он у вас огненный. - Вейн рассмеялся, кивнул Силане. - Как и вы, впрочем, или я ошибаюсь?  
Силана напряглась, она ожидала, что Вейн снова заговорит о пламени, о войне, и все равно его намеки делали больно.  
Джанна вдруг отступила на шаг, очень вежливо улыбнулась и сказала:  
\- Простите, что вмешиваюсь, Силана, Рейз. Я плохо себя чувствую, мы можем уйти?  
Она намеренно отвлекала внимание Вейна на себя, и давала Силане повод сбежать. Джанна больше не улыбалась ему и смотрела совсем иначе - настороженно и тревожно.  
\- Какая неприятность, - Вейн улыбнулся преувеличенным сочувствием. - Что с вами? Я немного разбираюсь в магии. Может быть, смогу помочь?  
Она пожала плечами и нахмурилась сильнее:  
\- Не нужно. Просто я недавно оправилась после тяжелой болезни. Все еще чувствую усталость по вечерам. Рада была познакомиться, господин Вейн. Простите, что нам так внезапно приходится уйти.  
  
***  
На улице было темно и холодно, люди расходились, и чародейских экипажей становилось меньше. С пустого неба сыпался мелкий колючий снег, и мороз впивался в руки и щеки крохотными иголками.  
Джанна молчала, пока они не оказались в экипаже.  
\- Можете начинать, - сказала она, когда мерно заскрипели колеса, и огни Арены стали удаляться. - Я хочу знать, что происходит. И на сей раз, Рейз, отмолчаться у тебя не выйдет.  
Он бросил на Джанну угрюмый взгляд, будто она застала его с поличным, а потом буркнул:  
\- Держись подальше от этого типа. Он опасен.  
\- Я уже поняла, что вы не друзья. И что в Парной Лиге вас не слишком жалуют. Слышал бы ты, какие слухи ходят про Силану.  
Силана смущенно кашлянула, попыталась оправдать его:  
\- Это не вина Рейза. Нас просто... неправильно поняли.  
\- Не так уж они и ошибаются, - Джанна поморщилась. - Вы с Рейзом все-таки женаты.  
Он поморщился и добавил:  
\- Плевать, что они говорят. Меня волнует Вейн, он намного хуже любых болтунов.  
На фоне окна его профиль казался силуэтом, четким, словно отчеканенным.   
Рейз снова поделился с Силаной плащом и сел совсем близко, так, чтобы делить тепло на двоих.  
Раньше, Силана подумала бы, что Рейз просто изображает влюбленного перед сестрой. Теперь понимала, что он просто так проявлял заботу.  
\- Что ему от вас нужно? - спросила Джанна и аккуратно поправила на коленях собственный плащ.  
Рейз пожал плечами:  
\- Испортить нам с Силаной жизнь. Он та еще тварь. Не упустит шанса сделать гадость или ударить в спину.  
\- Я боялась, что вы кинетесь на него прямо там, в зале, - тихо заметила Силана.  
\- Я хотел. Чуть не сорвался, когда увидел его с Джанной, но ты рванула к нему первая и... я вдруг как-то сообразил, что именно на это урод и рассчитывал.  
\- Он ничего не сделал бы мне на виду. Мы были в зале, - вмешалась Джанна.  
Но он мог подловить ее после, там, где никто не хватился бы, и Рейз с Силаной ничего не смогли бы сделать.  
Был только один способ ее уберечь.  
\- Рейз, я думаю, что сегодня вам стоит переночевать в своем старом доме, - как могла мягко сказала Силана.  
Он отстранился немного, заглянул ей в лицо, и она без труда читала, о чем он думал: Рейз не хотел оставлять ее одну и боялся за Джанну. И разрывался, не зная, что делать.  
\- Не волнуйтесь обо мне, - добавила Силана. - У меня есть пламя, я не беззащитна, и за домом следят люди Каро. Все будет в порядке. Я приду к вам завтра в школу, и мы решим, что делать, - она помолчала, решаясь говорить или нет, и все же сказала. - Вы можете рассказать сестре все, что сочтете нужным. Обо мне и о том, почему Вейн нас преследует.  
Она не хотела этого, и внутренности скручивало от мысли, что Джанна узнает, что посмотрит иначе, станет избегать и презирать.  
\- Я вообще-то здесь, - сказала та. - Вы можете все мне рассказать прямо сейчас. Если этот Вейн попытается что-то сделать, я заслуживаю знать.  
\- Потерпи до дома. Все объяснения там, - сказал ей Рейз и снова повернулся к Силане. Может быть, хотел что-то добавить. А она подумала о том, что пообещала ему до поединка, и о том, как много он для нее делал. Хотелось отблагодарить его, прикоснуться к его силе и вдохнуть поглубже.  
Силана больше не боялась сломать его или испачкать.  
Она потянулась вверх, поцеловала его - мягко и невесомо. Ей даже не было стыдно перед Джанной.  
Рейз замер, застыл от удивления, а потом подался вперед и ответил. Притиснул Силану к себе до боли, и уже не она целовала его, а он ее - жадно, словно совсем изголодался.  
Он отпустил только, когда они оба начали задыхаться.  
Силане стало неловко, но Джанна ничего не сказала, смотрела темными непроницаемыми глазами и молчала.  
  
***  
После той неловкой, насквозь фальшивой свадебной церемонии, Рейз не раз замечал, как пристально Джанна на него смотрит, как осторожно расспрашивает про Силану. Он и сам понимал, что ведет себя подозрительно, но тянул время и пользовался тем, что сестра ни разу не поймала его на вранье. Он переводил тему и, когда виделся с ней и зачастую предпочитал расспрашивать сам.  
Как она? Чем она занималась днем? Встретилась ли с теми, с кем общалась до болезни?  
Джанна понемногу возвращалась к нормальной жизни, помогала в баре утром, гуляла по городу. Потом приходила к нему в школу.  
Рейз все еще читал в ее движениях отголоски болезни - в том, как Джанна иногда замолкала на полуслове, или терялась, и понимал, что ей потребуется время. Она держалась хорошо, сосредоточенно и упрямо обустраивала свою жизнь заново. Иногда рассказывала, как непривычно просыпаться без боли, или о том, что не узнает некоторые городские улицы, но она всегда говорила с улыбкой.  
Ей было нелегко, но Рейз больше за нее не боялся. Помогал, поддерживал, виделся с ней почти каждый день в школе или после, и чувствовал, что теперь все будет хорошо.  
По сравнению с сестрой Силана казалась ему болезненно хрупкой.  
\- Ты ведь мне врал, да? - спокойно, даже буднично спросила Джанна, когда они с Рейзом вернулись домой.  
Уже было поздно, на опустевшей улице за окном лаяла собака и падал снег. Рейз даже не знал, как ей ответить, и в конце концов просто сказал правду.  
\- С самого начала, - признался он. - Я вообще вел себя как редкостный идиот.  
\- Это не новость.  
\- Ты только выслушай меня, ладно. Это важно.  
Раньше он боялся, что, если расскажет ей правду, Джанна не поймет, а на самом деле ничего не понимал сам.  
Придумывал обиды и цеплялся за них, как мнительный щенок.  
\- Не злись на Силану, - попросил он. - Она ни в чем не виновата, это я попросил ее соврать.  
\- Об этом я тоже уже догадалась. Силана кажется намного честнее тебя.  
Она не была честнее, тоже врала немало, но Рейз ее не винил. Просто хотел защитить.  
Он помолчал немного, подбирая слова и слушая ветер, а потом заговорил. Он пересказал все с самого начала, о том, как чувствовал себя, пока Джанна медленно угасала, о том, как пошел в Парную Лигу и как принял Силану за проститутку.  
О контракте, о том, как не понимал и додумывал.  
О том, как злился на все вокруг, потому что воротило от порядков Парной Лиги, о том, как был благодарен Силане за то, что она исцелила Джанну и о том, чего ей это стоило.  
Обо всем, что.  
Наверное, давно стоило ей рассказать, или хотя бы произнести вслух, чтобы оглянуться назад и увидеть всю картину целиком.  
Рейз только вскользь упомянул о том, что Силана была алой жрицей, о том, что она воевала и убивала. Не потому что Джанна поняла бы неправильно, она не стала бы осуждать. Но для Силаны это было личным и делало больно. Рейз не хотел говорить больше необходимого.  
Вместо этого он в подробностях рассказал про Вейна и про Каро, это было проще. Джанна слушала не перебивая.  
\- Каро ублюдок, - сказал в конце концов Рейз, - но он лучше Вейна, и он может защитить Силану. Я не хочу ему доверять, но сам не справлюсь. Если бы только она согласилась.  
Джанна сложила руки на коленях и сказала:  
\- Рейз, ты уверен, что поступаешь правильно. Думаешь, ей нужна защита?  
Рейз нахмурился, не понимая, и она добавила:  
\- Силана не боится за себя. У нее есть пламя, и она привыкла к опасностям. Вряд ли она хочет, чтобы ее защищали. Знаешь, я думаю, она привыкла защищать сама.  
  
***  
Она проснулась рано, после привычных кошмаров, и постель Рейза без него казалась слишком большой и холодной. Накануне вечером Силана думала даже уйти к себе, но потом поняла, как это глупо.  
В комнате Рейза можно было забраться под одеяло, зарыться носом в подушку и вдохнуть поглубже. Казалось, что он рядом, невесомо обнимает со спины, и все становится немного проще.  
Она запрещала себе думать о том, что Рейз расскажет Джанне, как та отреагирует, и о том, как легко все потерять в одночасье. Вместо этого она думала о Майенн, о гладиаторе, которого сбросила со столба хозяйка, о Храме и о Вейне.  
Три дня, которые Каро дал ей на размышления истекали.  
Ее напугало нападение убийцы, но она медлила, не могла принять решение, и все варианты казались ей одинаково невыносимыми. До вчерашнего вечера Силана просто хотела остаться в стороне и наивно думала, что Вейн угрожает только ей. Что он не тронет Рейза, не тронет Джанну. Они ведь были ни в чем не виноваты.  
Она ошибалась, и хорошо, что успела понять это вовремя.  
Силана выбралась из кровати, умылась и помолилась Майенн, а потом спустилась вниз. Рал ждал ее у потухшего очага, и подлетел ближе, когда увидел. В этот раз он словно почувствовал что-то, безропотно принял и седло, и упряжь. Так же безропотно поднял Силану в воздух.  
В небе было холодно и тихо, скат летел медленно, осторожно, и понемногу заново привыкал к весу седока.  
Силана летела около получаса, а потом опустилась на воздушную площадку неподалеку от государственной коллегии. Коллегия располагалась неподалеку от княжеского дворца - массивное, мрачное здание, стены которого влажно поблескивали, будто покрытые тонкой ледяной корочкой.  
Агент, который следил за домом Силаны, сказал, что по утрам Каро можно найти здесь.  
Она опасалась, что ее не пропустят и долго придется ждать, но стражник пригласил ее внутрь сразу, провел по узким, темным коридорам.  
В здании пахло старым камнем и пылью.  
\- Сюда, госпожа, - он остановился у тяжелой массивной двери, но не открыл ее и не постучал, и ушел, не дожидаясь ответа Силаны. Это показалось ей странным.  
Она помедлила, собираясь с силами, подумала, как неловко получится, если Каро нет, или если он занят, и все равно постучала.  
Он отозвался сразу, словно только этого и ждал, и сквозь дверь голос звучал приглушенно:  
\- Заходите, открыто.  
Дверь оказалась тяжелой и открывалась с трудом.  
\- А, Байрнс, это вы, - Каро улыбнулся одними уголками губ, когда увидел ее и добавил. - Я ждал вас позже.  
Она впервые видела его таким - слегка растрепанным, с темными кругами под глазами. Верх его камзола был расстегнут, и из воротника выглядывал узкий белый шрам - росчерком по ключице.  
Силане стало неловко, и она отвела взгляд.  
\- Не краснейте, - Каро усмехнулся и указал на небольшое резное кресло. - Я просто уснул. Даже монстрам иногда необходим отдых.  
Она села, аккуратно сложила руки на коленях, и Каро устроился в за столом напротив.  
\- Итак, вы подумали и согласны, - бодро сказал он. - Хорошо, что с этими метаниями наконец-то покончено.  
\- Я еще не согласилась, - тихо отозвалась Силана, хотя он, разумеется, был прав. - Я могу отказаться.  
\- Нет, не можете, - Каро небрежно отмахнулся. - И даже если бы попытались, не пришли бы лично. Побоялись бы.  
Он сплел пальцы - жест удивительно ему шел - и улыбнулся, холодно и расчетливо:  
\- Что заставило вас передумать? После нападения убийцы вы все еще колебались, а теперь уверены.  
Силана не видела смысла скрывать и ответила честно:  
\- Вчера, когда мы были на Арене, Вейн заговорил с сестрой Рейза. Это напугало меня сильнее убийцы в доме.  
\- Ах вот в чем дело, - Каро поморщился. - Вы не хотите просить о помощи, когда опасность угрожает вам, но, если речь идет о других, все меняется.  
Он говорил об этом, как о какой-то незначительной досадной детали, и Силана знала почему. Каро не думал о безопасности других и даже о своей собственной. Такие как он всегда руководствовались целями, не щадя никого. И именно это делало их чудовищами.  
\- Я помогу вам уничтожить Вейна, а вы защитите от него моих близких, - предложила она и все равно добавила. - Они ни в чем не виноваты, я не хочу, чтобы они пострадали.  
\- Хорошо, - легко согласился он, словно давным-давно все обдумал и просчитал. Скорее всего, так оно и было. - Это не сложно, если вы будете делать то, что я говорю.  
\- Чего вы от меня хотите?  
\- Ну, для начала усложнить Вейну жизнь. Напомните, сестра Рейза ведь еще не замужем? Кажется, она несколько лет болела, вряд ли у нее было время на свадьбу.  
Силану уже не удивляло, что Каро помнил такие вещи. Он следил за ее домом, он интересовался ее жизнью, и наверняка узнавал о тех, с кем она связана.  
Так было проще ее использовать.  
И все равно что-то в этом вопросе настораживало.  
\- Зачем вы спрашиваете?  
\- Потому что я собираюсь стать вашим родственником, - абсолютно спокойно, небрежно ответил он. - Так Вейну будет намного сложнее причинить вам вред. Все-таки семьи государственных агентов на особом положении.  
Силана слушала и не верила:  
\- Вы хотите... удочерить меня?  
\- Упаси боги, ни за что. Это было бы слишком подозрительно и просто трагично.  
\- Но ведь мы не... сможем пожениться. Я уже замужем за Рейзом, - она очень надеялась, что это так. И что Каро не придумает способ расторгнуть тот брак и заключить новый.  
\- Конечно нет. Жениться на вас я, к счастью, не успел. Зато я могу жениться на вашей сестре. Надеюсь, она ноет и жалуется меньше вас.  
Силана открыла рот, не зная, что ему ответить, и подумала вдруг, что Рейз никогда ее не простит.


	15. Chapter 15

***  
— Идемте, — Каро накинул плащ, небрежным жестом оправил манжеты. Он не сомневался и не медлил, и думал наперед. О своих целях, о том, чего надеялся добиться. Мнение Силаны не имело для него никакого значения. — Еще довольно рано, если поторопимся, наверняка успеем застать ее дома. Потом съездим к магистрату, оформим брак, — он открыл верхний ящик стола, покопался внутри и достал печать. Силана узнала герб — знак государственного агента. — За пару часов должны управиться.  
— Вы не можете, — Силана хотела его остановить, и одновременно чувствовала себя совершенно беспомощной.  
Каро замер, посмотрел на нее с легким снисходительным недоумением:  
— Не сомневайтесь, я действительно могу.  
— Вы же никогда даже не встречали Джанну! Она… вы ее напугаете.  
— Не судите всех по себе. Обычно я пугаю только тех, кого хочу напугать. Женщинам я даже нравлюсь.  
Силана действительно боялась его, но за Джанну она в тот момент боялась больше. Она схватила Каро за рукав:  
— Перестаньте. Пожалуйста, перестаньте. Джанна не в чем не виновата, я хочу защитить ее, а не…  
— А не отдавать чудовищу вроде меня?  
Каро вздернул бровь, с намеком посмотрел на руку у себя на рукаве, без слов требуя отпустить. Силана сжала пальцы сильнее:  
— Вы же сами понимаете, она только недавно оправилась от тяжелой болезни, ей нужны забота, безопасность, а не ваши игры. Она заслуживает человека, который ее полюбит, с которым ей будет хорошо.  
Каро заглянул ей в глаза, и Силана отступила назад. Руки будто сами собой разжались, и вдоль позвоночника прошелся холодок.  
— Сейчас ей нужно, чтобы кто-то защитил ее от Вейна, — спокойно, совершенно равнодушно напомнил Каро. — Вы ведь поэтому ко мне и прибежали, потому что он уже подобрался к вашей сестре слишком близко. И, вы можете продолжать изображать из себя моралистку, но, если я не вмешаюсь, до большой и чистой любви ваша Джанна может не дожить.  
Он усмехнулся и продолжил:  
— К тому же речь ведь не только о ней. Если мы поженимся, я смогу защитить всех своих родственников. Понимаете? Вас, вашего мужа, вашего брата. Всех, с кем буду связан.  
Силана хотела бы сказать, что ей не нужна защита, что она справится сама, но Каро знал, на что давить и он был прав.  
— Должен быть другой выход, — тихо сказала Силана, уже понимая, что проиграла.  
— Зачем искать другой, когда есть этот и он лучший из возможных? — он чуть склонил голову набок, перестал улыбаться. — Я повторяю раз за разом, но до вас никак не дойдет. Речь не о мелких интригах и не только о ваших близких. Речь о войне, которая может вскоре начаться. И эту войну мы проиграем. Вы видели, на что способны аравинцы. Если они придут в город, вряд ли станут спрашивать у вашей Джанны, чего она хочет.  
Он запугивал, намеренно говорил вещи, на которые Силана не смогла бы возразить. И тем больнее было от того, что Каро говорил чистую правду.  
Да, Силана знала, на что способны аравинцы, видела, что творилось в захваченных ими городах.  
— Или вы все еще надеетесь остаться в стороне? — спросил Каро. — Я уже говорил вам, алые жрицы в самом эпицентре этих интриг. И каждая, в буквальном смысле каждая из вас, важны для королевства. А мне нужно право и возможность действовать от вашего лица и заткнуть любого предателя, который попытается облить вас грязью. Я не могу сделать этого, пока остаюсь посторонним.  
— Джанна не согласится, — сделав глубокий вдох, заставляя себя успокоиться и понимая, что иначе сорвется на крик, возразила Силана. — Вы не сможете ее заставить.  
— Это ерунда, — Каро отмахнулся, будто желания Джанны и вовсе не имели значения. — Узнает, что стоит на кону, и побежит к алтарю как миленькая. А если не захочет, я придумаю, как ее убедить.  
— Если вы ее заставите, я стану вашим врагом, — тихо и твердо пообещала ему Силана.  
Она никому раньше не говорила такого. Слишком боялась и всегда считала себя слабой. Никто не принимал ее всерьез.  
Но теперь достучаться до Каро иначе у нее бы не вышло.  
Она думала, он рассмеется ей в лицо, но Каро только окинул ее недовольным взглядом:  
— Я поговорю с ней, а вы постоите рядом и не станете вмешиваться. Если она не согласится, постараюсь найти другой выход. Такая сделка вас устроит?  
— Давайте я поговорю с ней сама. Подготовлю к тому…  
— Если вы будете ее «подготавливать», — перебил Каро, — она точно откажется. А теперь заканчивайте тратить мое время. Вместо того, чтобы спорить, мы просто встретимся с ней. А там будет видно.  
  
***  
Каро взял в транспортном загоне ската почтовой породы — светлого, почти серебристого, и седло поверх широкой спины казалось черным. Силана стояла поодаль на причале, успокаивающе гладила Рала по голове, и не могла отделаться от ощущения, что все это происходит не с ней.  
Это чувство не отпускало до самого конца — ни когда Каро первым поднялся в воздух, ни когда она следовала за ним на расстоянии в полтора корпуса. Точно так же летали боевые отряды на войне.  
Силане не хотелось говорить, да в воздухе, на разных скатах и не вышло бы — ветер уносил слова.  
Каро явно знал дорогу, а может быть, просто отлично ориентировался в городе, но он ни разу не сбился и не спросил адрес. Не оборачивался посмотреть, успевает ли Силана.  
Бар Рейза, на верхних этажах которого тот раньше жил, располагался в старом квартале, ближе к бедным районам города.  
Людей на улицах было много, пахло рыбой и дымом, а на дверях висели рябиновые гроздья, и, когда Силана спешилась на улице, мелкий колючий снег поскрипывал под ногами.  
Силана думала о том, что Каро скажет Джанне, как отреагирует Рейз, и что делать дальше, и казалась себе потерянной.  
— Что вы там копаетесь? — Каро обернулся к ней, снисходительно улыбнулся. На улице не было причалов для скатов и своего он привязал к лестничным перилам у входа. Рала Силана отпустила полетать. Он сорвался в небо сразу же, явно стараясь оказаться от Каро как можно дальше.  
— Вы действительно собираетесь это сделать? — тихо спросила она, хотя и так знала ответ. Пожалуй, ей просто хотелось оттянуть неизбежное.  
— Поговорить с вашей сестрой? Разумеется. Я ничего не теряю, и надеюсь, она — в отличие от вас- думает головой.  
— Вам совсем все равно, что вы женитесь на первой встречной? — этот вопрос даже ей самой показался нелепым, тем более, что Силана и сама согласилась выйти за Рейза только чтобы обезопасить себя. — Вы никогда не хотели нормальную семью?  
— Если бы я хотел нормальную семью, — спокойно и жестко ответил ей Каро, — она бы у меня была. Но я не большой любитель нормальности.  
Он оглянулся, обвел рукой улицы:  
— Все эти люди живут своими крохотными нормальными жизнями, бегают, суетятся и могут позволить себе закрывать глаза на настоящие проблемы. На интриги, на угрозу войны, на то, как легко и быстро все это может исчезнуть. Они могут это себе позволить, потому что есть такие как я. Потому что мы сторожим их нормальность, их безмозглую веру в то что завтра будет лучше, чем вчера. Это не для меня, мне проще жить как сторожевой пес.  
Она вспомнила, что он говорил ей раньше, о том, как важно двигаться дальше, не оглядываясь на прошлое, и сказала:  
— А ведь вы такой же как я. Вы тоже носите в себе войну, только у моей войны было начало и конец, а ваша с вами всегда. Она не может закончиться.  
Каро не обиделся на ее слова и не удивился:  
— Мы отличаемся в главном. Мне с моей войной комфортно.  
Он легко поднялся по ступенькам, толкнул тяжелую, обитую железом дверь, и Силана последовала за ним.  
В баре было сумрачно и тихо. Она не ожидала, что утром будут люди, но некоторые столы были заняты, а в небольшом уютном зале вкусно пахло мясом и специями, совсем немного пивом.  
Джанну Силана заметила сразу, несмотря на полумрак. Та несла поднос с несколькими тарелками, улыбалась в ответ на что-то, что сказал ей посетитель, и невольно притягивала взгляд.  
— Это она? — Каро посмотрел на Джанну, дернул уголком губ в усмешке. — Хороша, ничего не скажешь.  
Та оглянулась к ним, будто почувствовала взгляд, улыбнулась, увидев Силану, и волной накатило облегчение: Джанна не осуждала, не хмурилась, не ненавидела.  
В зале появился Рейз.  
Он вышел из небольшой, обитой железом двери, мимоходом обернулся назад, сказать что-то, а потом заметил Каро и нахмурился.  
— Не говорите ему ничего, — попросила Силана у Каро. — Давайте я сама ему все расскажу.  
— Вам, — Каро усмехнулся, — лучше молчать и слушать. Вы умудряетесь даже самые простые вещи усложнять до невозможности.  
Рейз подошел к ним, коротко кивнул Силане в знак приветствия:  
— Вы все-таки договорились?  
— Скажем так, мы обсуждаем условия, — нейтрально отозвался Каро. — И сейчас мне нужно поговорить с вами и вашей сестрой.  
Силана думала, что Рейз откажется, потребует не втягивать в это Джанну или хотя бы обсуждать условия без нее, но он только оглянулся на дверь и коротко кивнул:  
— Можно подняться наверх. Там нам точно никто не помешает.  
Он отошел к Джанне, шепнул ей что-то на ухо, и она кивнула, спокойно вытерла руки фартуком.  
Силана вспомнила, как увидела ее впервые — изможденное лицо, почти прозрачные и болезненные пальцы, похожие на тонкие ветки.  
Теперь все было иначе.  
Наверх, туда, где жил Рейз, вела добротная старая лестница. Грубоватая, рубленная, но надежная. Даже ступени не скрипели.  
Силана поднялась по ней вслед за Рейзом, стараясь ступать бесшумно, и отчетливо ощущала присутствие Каро за спиной. Он был как стена.  
Не та стена, на которую можно опереться, если ты устал, а как стена, что перегораживает путь назад.  
— Вы государственный агент? — спросила Джанна у Каро, и тот помедлил на лестнице:  
— Дэмьен Каро, к вашим услугам.  
Он говорил спокойно и безлично, не пытался произвести хорошее впечатление или понравиться.  
— Рейз сказал, что вы хотите помочь Силане.  
— Ваш брат на удивление много говорит.  
— Повежливее, — хмуро отозвался Рейз. — Вы все-таки у меня дома.  
— Это просто наблюдение, — Каро прошел мимо него в комнату, с любопытством оглянулся по сторонам. — У вас уютнее, чем я думал.  
Комната была светлой и просторной, у большого полукруглого окна стояла кровать, и каждая деталь, каждая мелочь на удивление подходила Рейзу. Пара потрепанных книг на полках — кажется, что-то про воинов и демонов, кувшин с водой и небольшой таз для умывания. Стул возле небольшого деревянного стола, старый меч на стене.  
— Может, лучше поговорим про Вейна? — Рейз не стал садиться, отодвинул Джанне стул и кивнул на кровать Силане. Больше сесть в комнате было негде, и Каро тоже остался стоять.  
— Мы уже поговорили о нем с вашей женой, — он вопросительно посмотрел на Джанну, и Рейз добавил:  
— Она все знает, можете не скрываться.  
Джанна пока молчала, не вмешивалась в разговор, и как бы Силана ни пыталась угадать ее реакцию, ничего не выходило.  
— Тем лучше, — Каро кивнул, перевел взгляд на Джанну и усмехнулся. — Вам вряд ли понравится то, что вы услышите.  
— Ничего страшного, — нейтрально отозвалась она. — Меня сложно напугать.  
Каро и не собирался ее пугать, Силана с самого начала это понимала. Ему нужно было ее убедить. Он даже не сказал Джанне прямо, чего именно хочет. Он заговорил про угрозу новой войны и про то, как важны для страны алые жрицы. О том, почему Вейн не оставит их в покое, и что угрожает самой Джанне.  
Каро вел разговор очень спокойно, не сгущал краски намеренно, не пытался запугивать, и, наверное, прежняя Силана, поверила бы ему. Каро легко было доверять, он был переполнен той спокойной уверенностью человека, который никогда ни о чем не жалеет и никогда ни в чем не сомневается.  
Он ничего не требовал, не угрожал, просто расчётливо и спокойно подводил Джанну к мысли, что породниться с ним — наилучший выход. Важный и необходимый.  
Рейз слушал его, поначалу кивал, а потом хмурился все сильнее, и когда Каро закончил, выдавил сквозь зубы:  
— Я что-то не понял, к чему вы клоните.  
— Я не клоню, я прямо предлагаю вашей сестре пожениться, чтобы у меня была возможность ее защитить.  
— Никогда, — Рейз ответил не задумываясь. — Вы в своем уме? Держитесь от нее подальше.  
Силана почувствовала к нему безотчетную благодарность, за то, что он говорил то, что хотелось сказать ей самой.  
— Если я буду держаться от вашей сестры подальше, как мне полагается ей помочь? — рассудительно и спокойно спросил Каро. — Как мне оградить ее от Вейна? Как мне защищать вашу жену?  
— Вы и без всякого родства приставили к нашему дому своих людей, — огрызнулся Рейз.  
— И на Байрнс все равно напали. В тот раз мой человек пришел вовремя, в следующий может не успеть.  
Она даже забыла о том, что ничего ему не рассказала, даже подумать не могла, что все откроется так глупо и не вовремя.  
Рейз замер, бросил на Силану быстрый взгляд, и ей стало невероятно за себя стыдно.  
— На тебя напали, и ты молчала?  
— Я не хотела вас беспокоить, — отозвалась она.  
— О, не стоит скромничать и щадить его чувства, — усмехнулся Каро. — Конечно, она молчала. Иначе уже через пару дней об этом знал бы весь город. Вы совершенно не умеете хранить секреты.  
— Я никому бы не рассказал, — резко одернул его Рейз, а потом угрюмо опустил взгляд. — Хотя вы все равно мне не поверите. Я и правда… вряд ли кажусь надежным.  
Силана коснулась его руки, чтобы поддержать и успокоить:  
— Я верю, что вы хотите мне помочь. Но, правда, ничего страшного не случилось.  
— Да уж, просто тебя чуть не убили.  
Каро фыркнул и вмешался:  
— Давайте, вы перестанете ворковать при мне, и вернетесь к делу. Мне нужно жениться на вашей сестре, чтобы защитить ее. И будет справедливо, если решение она примет сама. Раз уж речь о ее жизни.  
Он посмотрел на Джанну, мягко улыбнулся — Силана никогда не видела, чтобы Каро хоть раз улыбался так раньше, и добавил:  
— Я понимаю, что для вас это нелегко. Вы впервые меня видите, и это серьезный шаг, но я обещаю, что вам нечего бояться. Я не трону вас, не стану ограничивать или вмешиваться в вашу жизнь больше необходимого. Это просто временная мера. Как только это станет возможным, мы расторгнем брак.  
Джанна помолчала, спокойно глядя на него, и Силана боялась, что та согласится, поверит этой улыбке, этому мягкому, вежливому тону.  
— Вы принимаете меня за дурочку? — так же спокойно, холодно спросила Джанна. И в тот момент она чем-то неуловимо напоминала Рейза, каким он становился на Арене. — У вас свои цели и вы скажете мне что угодно, чтобы я согласилась.  
Каро замер — на долю мгновения, но Силана все равно заметила — и когда ответил, заговорил уже совсем иначе:  
— Возможно, но в этот раз я сказал вам правду. Я действительно вас не трону, обеспечу защитой и отпущу, как только с Вейном и его сторонниками будет покончено. Это немало, поверьте. Все, что я прошу взамен — брачный контракт, и чтобы вы пожили в моем доме пару месяцев.  
Джанна почему-то смотрела не на Каро, а на Силану, словно пыталась прочитать что-то в ее лице.  
— Я понимаю, что вы не врете. Вам незачем причинять мне вред, но вы хотите использовать Силану.  
— У нас с Байрнс общие цели. Она и так уже согласилась делать то, что я попрошу. Сейчас вопрос только в вас. Вы можете согласиться или отказаться. Это только ваш выбор, не вашего брата, не его жены. Решайте.  
Джанна сглотнула, нервно сжала в пальцах юбку, и Силана впервые подумала, что, наверное, это очень страшно, когда тебя вдруг ставят перед таким выбором. Джанна просто очень хорошо умела скрывать слабость.  
Почему-то подумалось, что она научилась этому за время болезни. За бесконечные часы, когда Рейз приходил ее навестить, и нужно было улыбаться ему, чтобы не делать больнее.  
— Вы можете дать мне время подумать?  
— Нет, не могу. Ситуация и без того хуже некуда. У меня нет этого времени.  
Он снова заговорил мягко, улыбнулся, ободряя, но на сей раз это больше не казалось уловкой:  
— Чего вы боитесь? Вы ничего не теряете. Ни один из вас. Просто скажите мне «да». Одна подпись на брачном договоре не большая цена за помощь и безопасность.  
Джанна снова зачем-то посмотрела на Силану, и той отчаянно захотелось сказать «не делайте этого, вы же не в чем не виноваты, эта грязь не должна вас коснуться».  
Но уже поздно было сожалеть, не Каро втянул Джанну и даже не Силана, это сделал Вейн.  
— Хорошо. Если речь только о простом контракте, я стану вашей женой.  
  
***  
Через несколько часов Джанна и Каро подписали брачный договор. Скучно и совершенно обыденно — в палате магистратов было шумно, кто-то о чем-то спорил в соседнем зале, а за столом, заваленном бумагами, сидел мастер Лагерт, который раньше поженил Силану и Рейза.  
Джанна не стала переодеваться, Каро тем более, но Силану все равно не покидало ощущение, что это событие — эта крохотная точка во времени — очень многое изменит.  
Рейз стоял рядом и казался мрачнее тучи. Должно быть, он с удовольствием кинулся бы на Каро с кулаками, но ему приходилось сдерживаться.  
Магистрат поглядывал с опаской и торопился — Каро сказал, что они спешат, а мало кто рискнул бы спорить с государственным агентом.  
— Никакого свадебного поцелуя не будет, — прямо сказал Рейз, как только магистрат закончил с бумагами. — Без клятв тоже можно обойтись.  
— Уверены? — казалось, Каро искренне веселился, глядя на него. — Я мог бы поклясться.  
Он перевел взгляд на Джанну и пообещал:  
— Я буду защищать вас и вашу семью изо всех сил. В этом можете не сомневаться.  
Та коротко кивнула в ответ на его слова и спокойно ответила:  
— Я не доставлю вам проблем. И обращайтесь на «ты», иначе это многим покажется странным.  
Силана заметила, как на мгновение расширились глаза Каро, будто от удивления, и он сказал:  
— Не думал, что вы согласитесь.  
Она безразлично пожала плечами и ответила:  
— Глупо теперь цепляться за приличия.  
Кажется, его это позабавило, заставило улыбнуться:  
— Справедливо. Вы уверены, что не хотите поцеловаться? Говорят, я в этом весьма неплох.  
— Даже не надейтесь! — резко осадил его Рейз, и Силана шагнула к нему ближе — на всякий случай, чтобы успеть удержать, если он все же не сможет сдержаться.  
Каро рассмеялся, явно ничего не опасаясь:  
— Я не настаиваю, не переживайте.  
— Тогда зачем вы предложили? — спросила у него Силана. — Это же просто сделка. Вы сами сказали Джанне, что не тронете ее.  
Иногда Силана понимала Каро слишком хорошо, видела в нем черты командира Гийома и многих других, кто легко шел по костям и не оборачивался. А иногда она не понимала его вовсе.  
Каро удивленно вскинул брови:  
— Моя жена красивая женщина, а я все-таки живой человек. Кто бы на моем месте удержался?  
Он говорил легко и небрежно, явно не вкладывая никакого тайного смысла в свои слова.  
Джанна положила руку ему на плечо, и Силана увидела, как Каро замер. На мгновение, не более.  
— Я согласна. Давайте поцелуемся.  
— Эй! — Рейз двинулся вперед, но та осадила его одним взглядом. Силана только в тот момент вдруг вспомнила, что Джанна старшая, что она растила Рейза и что он до сих пор часто ей уступал.  
— Рейз, это я решу сама.  
Каро прочистил горло, улыбнулся обаятельно, но немного натянуто и сказал:  
— Этого я тоже не ожидал. Силана вдруг поняла, что Джанна ставила его в тупик. Ее прямая, спокойная манера, ее слова и поступки. Каро хорошо это скрывал, и выдавали его только крохотные мелочи, едва заметные со стороны.  
Джанна не бросала ему вызов, ничего от него не хотела и напоминала статуэтку в своем строгом, закрытом платье. Темноглазую, загадочную, и совершенно бесстрастную.  
Каро наклонился к ней, целомудренно коснулся губ губами, легко и очень мягко.  
Она стояла, не придвигалась и не отстранялась, а потом сказала только:  
— Вам наврали.  
Каро посмотрел вопросительно, и Джанна пояснила:  
— О том, что вы хорошо целуетесь.  
Несколько мгновений Каро смотрел на нее совершенно изумленным, недоверчивым взглядом — Силана даже не представляла, что он может выглядеть таким ошарашенным — а потом он фыркнул и расхохотался:  
— Знаете, думаю, я не зря на вас женился.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Внимание!** Спасибо вам за чтение, надеюсь, текст вам нравится)

 **Я** **пишу его по правилу 50 рублей:**  суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:

money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638

Я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» 3.05.2018.  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	16. Chapter 16

**Посвящение:** огромное спасибо всем, кто помогает мне донатом и отзывами) Вы самые прекрасные, и я невероятно благодарна за то, что вы есть)

  ***

\- Когда у вас следующий бой? - спросил Каро, когда они вышли из Палат. Он подозвал экипаж эффектным взмахом руки, и возница сразу же направил повозку к нему. Наверное, если бы Силана или Рейз сделали бы так же, им пришлось бы ждать, но с Каро считались, хотя в этот раз он даже не использовал знак государственного агента.

\- Точно еще неизвестно, - пожал плечами Рейз. - Мы написали нескольким парам, и назначить поединок они могут хоть завтра.

Он объяснял Силане, что бой с одной и той же парой - особенно с новичками - редко ставили два дня подряд, чтобы не приедаться публике и дать шанс остальным участникам показать себя.

\- Если назначат на завтра, соглашайтесь, - Каро сказал это не Рейзу, а Силане почему-то, и она не сразу вспомнила, что на самом деле отвечать за это полагалось ей. - Как только у вас будет возможность, объявите в Парной Лиге о вашей свадьбе.

Силана замерла, потому что даже не подумала об этом раньше. Вейн не знал, о том, что она вышла замуж за Рейза, он только слышал, что о них говорили на Арене. А значит, и о том, что Джанна теперь сестра Силаны он тоже не догадывался.

\- Это дурацкая идея, - Рейз бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, словно опасался, как она отреагирует, но все равно продолжил. - В Парной Лиге нас и без того не любят, говорят, что Силана слишком мне потакает. Если узнают про свадьбу, точно жить нормально не дадут.

Каро ответил ему равнодушным взглядом, первым забрался в подъехавший ближе экипаж и подал Джанне руку, помогая подняться.

Джанна не спорила, легко забралась следом, и Силана в который раз обратила внимание на ее плавные, мягкие движения. Эту врожденную, совершенно естественную женственность, которой никогда не обладала сама.

\- Не волнуйтесь о Парной Лиге, - сказал Каро, когда они все устроились внутри. - У меня есть там знакомые, они убедят остальных и вас оставят в покое.

\- Знакомые? - с сомнением фыркнул Рейз. - И они не подведут?

\- Не сомневайтесь, я им доверяю, - Каро не повышал голоса, говорил все так же спокойно, но Силана как-то вдруг поняла:

\- У них нет выбора.

\- Разумеется. Иначе я не стал бы так легко им доверять. Хранить вашу свадьбу в тайне теперь бессмысленно. Вейн очень скоро узнает, о том, что я женился на... - он замялся на долю мгновения, должно быть, хотел сказать "вашей сестре", но вовремя исправился, - Джанне. Он поймет, что это брак по расчету и будет искать, в чем мой расчет.

\- И что? Никто кроме магистрата не знает правду, - буркнул Рейз.

\- Еще Лиам, - тихо напомнила Силана. - Вы сами ему рассказали.

\- И мне, - Каро вздернул бровь. - Знаете, думаю, вас можно использовать как службу оповещения. Достаточно просто попросить, чтобы вы что-нибудь хранили в тайне.

\- Давайте сменим тему, - буркнул Рейз.

\- Как скажете, - Каро повернул голову к Джанне. - Сегодня вечером мы с вами отправимся на княжеский прием, где объявим, что женаты. Вейн должен там быть, это многое упростит. Вам нужно будет перевезти вещи ко мне домой и купить платье. Я дам вам денег, выбирайте что-нибудь нарядное, но не слишком вызывающее.

\- Купить ей платье я могу и сам, - хмуро вмешался Рейз.

\- Нет, - спокойно и прямо возразила Джанна. - Я вышла замуж за богатого человека, он вполне может оплатить, все, что потребуется.

Каро рассмеялся:

\- А вы не стесняетесь. Мне это нравится.

Джанна ответила ему безмятежным взглядом:

\- Глупо отказываться от денег.

\- Хоть кто-то это понимает, - усмехнулся Каро, но смотрел при этом почему-то не на Рейза, а на Силану. - Не сомневайтесь, может, я и не мужчина вашей мечты, но денег у меня действительно много.

Джанна кивнула в ответ, едва заметно улыбнулась уголками губ. Силана не понимала этой улыбки, не понимала того, как легко Джанна принимала все, что случилось в ее жизни. А потом она вдруг подумала - должно быть, Джанна и не ждала, что выйдет замуж по любви. За годы болезни, наверное, свыклась с мыслью, что не выйдет замуж вообще.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я съездила на прием вместе с вами? - спросила Силана. Ей не хотелось никуда идти с Каро, но и оставить Джанну с ним она не могла.

\- Слишком рано, - покачал головой он. - Пока вы будете только мешаться. Не волнуйтесь, я прослежу, чтобы вашу сестру никто не трогал. Вы лучше посидите дома и не маячьте на улице. Вейн может, и не пытался всерьез вас убить, но он в любой момент способен передумать.

\- Я не могу оставаться взаперти, - тихо и твердо ответила Силана. - Мне нужно встретиться с другой жрицей.

\- Тогда возьми с собой пацана, - попросил Рейз. - Мне будет спокойнее.

\- Ваш муж говорит разумные вещи, - даже удивительно, как легко Каро вставал на его сторону, когда видел в этом выгоду. - Я предупрежу агентов, чтобы присмотрели за вами.

Но Силана и не собиралась с ними спорить. Не в этот раз.

\- Спасибо.

Казалось, Каро это удивило:

\- Я опасался, вы будете против. Скажете не подвергать людей опасности и снова попытаетесь все решить в одиночку.

\- Я понимаю, что от этого станет только хуже, - признала она. - Сейчас нужно использовать любые ресурсы, чтобы помешать Вейну.

Каро усмехнулся кривовато, но беззлобно:

\- Да, вот теперь я вижу, что вы были на войне.

 

***

Лиам согласился отправиться к Авроре вместе с Силаной, даже уцепился за эту возможность: они собиралась полететь на скате, а Лиам не раз говорил, как соскучился по небу. В пределах города Рал легко мог нести двух седоков, а дом Авроры располагался не так далеко.

\- Мы точно сможем лететь без двойного седла? - спросил Лиам с сомнением оглядывая упряжь. - Я, конечно, слышал, что так делают, но вроде бы это опасно.

\- Не волнуйтесь, я уже летала так. Вы сядете в седло, а я на спину Рала перед вами. Мы не будем спешить.

В воздухе напасть было бы намного сложнее, а обороняться проще, и Силана готова была потерпеть неудобства ради безопасности.

\- Может, лучше наоборот? - Лиам с сомнением оглядел Рала. - Ты в седло, а я на спину?

\- Я немного меньше вас и легче, так ему будет легче.

\- Намного, - недовольно поправил он. - Ты намного меньше меня. И я тяжелее чем кажусь, потому что у меня мышцы.

\- Вы еще растете, думаю, когда станете взрослым, будете довольно высоким, - она не стала ничего говорить про мышцы, и искренне сомневалась, что Лиам даже взрослый будет мощным и широкоплечим.

Он раздраженно фыркнул, погладил Рала по краешку плавника, успокаивая, а потом ловко забрался в седло:

\- Зато я уже сейчас могу размазать папашу по Арене.

Лиам подал ей руку, помогая устроиться перед собой, обхватил рукой за талию, прижимая плотнее.

\- Осторожно, не свались.

Он и правда был сильнее, чем выглядел, удерживал Силану без особого труда.

\- Простите, это немного неловко, - сказала она, чувствуя совершенно неуместное смущение.

\- Разве? - он прижимался к ней очень тесно. - А ты мягкая и пахнешь приятно.

Силана напряглась, вспомнив про неистребимый запах дыма, а потом заставила себя расслабиться. Лиам ничего такого не имел ввиду, он просто сделал ей комплимент.

\- Нет, правда, - продолжил он. - На ощупь ты мягче, чем на вид.

\- Я... не знаю, что вам на это ответить, - честно признала она.

\- Слушай, я тут хотел спросить, вы же с папашей потом разведетесь? Ну, раз уж поженились по расчету.

Почему-то его слова неприятно царапнулись внутри, хотя Силана и сама понимала, что со временем Рейз влюбится в другую женщину и захочет нормальную семью.

Ей казалось, что это ничего не меняло.

Он дорожил Силаной, готов был защищать ее и драться за нее, даже если бы он нашел другую женщину, все равно остался бы для Силаны другом.

Но слышать о том, что со временем Рейз отдалится, оказалось... больно.

\- Почему вы спрашиваете?

\- Если вы недавно поженились, значит, развестись сможете только через пару лет. А мне как раз понадобится жена.

Поначалу Силана подумала, что ослышалась, или что он зачем-то решил подшутить над ней, но он добавил:

\- Знаешь, ты мне нравишься. Мне с тобой хорошо, и я хочу тебя защищать. Из тебя получится отличная жена.

\- Пожалуйста, не говорите так, - Силана даже не представляла, как ей реагировать. - Я не могу стать вашей женой, я намного старше вас и...

Она видела в нем ребенка. Но тонкий предательский голосок внутри шептал, что Силана ведь могла представить, каким Лиам вырастет. Уже угадывала в нем мужчину, словно тот проглядывал сквозь подростка в мелочах: в том, как он прижимал Силану к себе - уверенно и сильно, как смотрел и как держался. Каким был, когда брал в руки меч и пускал его в ход без сомнений и колебаний.

\- Ты старше меня лет на семь, в нашем возрасте это ерунда, - уверенно ответил Лиам.

\- Разве вам не хочется, чтобы жена была младше? - беспомощно спросила Силана. - И чтобы готовила хорошо?

\- Не особо, - он пожал плечами и тронул поводья. Рал послушно начал подниматься, скользнул вверх над крышами и шпилями столицы. - Готовить ты еще научишься. Так что подумай об этом, я и правда готов на тебе жениться. Не сейчас, конечно, я еще не нагулялся, но тебе ведь сейчас и не надо.

В небе ветер относил слова, и Лиаму приходилось говорить Силане на ухо, дыхание щекотало кожу.

Она снова поймала себя на том, что ей неловко:

\- Пожалуйста, давайте обсудим это через пару лет. Уверена, за это время вы найдете множество других женщин, которые вам очень понравятся.

Лиам хмыкнул, явно не принимая ее слова всерьез, но сменил тему:

\- Так зачем мы летим к этой твоей жрице?

Он не смог вчера прийти посмотреть поединок Рейза - кажется, ему пришлось уехать куда-то вместе с Иланой Серн - не знал, чем тот закончился, и не слышал про Ленника.

Силана рассказала, стараясь говорить бесстрастно и спокойно, и Лиам слушал, не перебивая. Для своего возраста он на удивление хорошо умел слушать, не перебивал, пока она не закончила, и спросил только:

\- Так значит, если ты не вмешаешься, тот гладиатор останется калекой? Почему сама его не вылечишь, или тебе запрещено?

\- Храм не позволяет алым жрицам исцелять, а обычное лечение не поможет. Аврора хорошо разбирается в травмах, она справится лучше меня.

\- Чем больше я узнаю о этом твоем Храме, тем больше он меня бесит, - признался Лиам. - Но ты точно хочешь платить этой Авроре? Ты ведь не виновата, что тот гладиатор пострадал.

\- Для меня это важно.

Удивительно, но для него этого было достаточно. Вот так просто: Силана признала, что для нее это важно, и Лиам не спрашивал больше ни о чем, не осуждал и не возражал. Хотя ему наверняка было не важно, что станет с другим гладиатором, который случайно пострадал на Арене.

Рал летел медленно, Лиам прижимал Силану к себе, обернув своим плащом и было тепло. Неподалеку Силана видела еще двух наездников на скатах - агентов Каро, но те держались в стороне, не пытались приблизиться или заговорить.

Дом Авроры располагался неподалеку от главного Храма Силл Арне, в районе, где традиционно селились жрицы. Силана несколько месяцев снимала там комнату, еще когда была послушницей. Тогда все казалось совсем иным, светлым и счастливым: предвкушение каждого нового дня, тихая и спокойная радость молитвы, незримое присутствие Майенн в каждой крохотной вещи. Комната на чердаке с большим круглым окном, крохотные и бледные незабудки в кадке, которых Силана иногда наполняла пламенем, чтобы они лучше росли.

По пути к дому Авроры Силана увидела окно в свою старую комнату - поблекшее и темное.

Лиам будто почувствовал что-то, на мгновение прижал ее к себе теснее, шепнул:

\- Эй, все будет хорошо. Веришь мне?

\- Не знаю, - честно признала она. - Но очень хочу верить.

\- Мы справимся, мы же вместе. Не знаю, как тебя, а меня точно никому не одолеть.

Он умел находить слова, которые всегда вызывали у нее желание улыбнуться.

Рал опустился на улицу возле дома Авроры, и Силана позвонила в небольшой колокольчик над кованой витой калиткой. Ждать пришлось совсем недолго - из дома вышла молодая девушка в одеяниях послушницы, подошла открыть.

Силана вежливо поклонилась ей, и заговорила только после ответного поклона:

\- Мы пришли попросить госпожу жрицу об исцелении. Она дома?

Силана специально оделась в обычное платье, спрятала знак Майенн под плащ. Послушница наверняка приняла ее за обычную женщину, улыбнулась открыто:

\- Да. Как мне вас представить?

\- Никак. Я знаю, кто это.

Холодный спокойный голос заставил послушницу вздрогнуть и обернуться.

Аврора появилась в дверях, холодно кивнула Силане и задержалась взглядом на Лиаме:

 - Идемте, глупо разговаривать на улице.

Силана заметила, как напрягся Лиам, сжала в руке его ладонь, успокаивая, и молча прошла в дом.

 

***

Она уже была в доме Авроры раньше, еще до войны, и теперь осознавать, что почти ничего не изменилось было странно и больно. Все так же изгибалась виноградной лозой тяжелая кованая вешалка, пахло травами и пробивался мягкий зеленый свет сквозь тонкие занавески.

Аврора отвела их в зимний сад на внутреннем дворе - совсем небольшой, но очень уютный. Простой деревянный стол был завален сухими травами, часть из них лежали вперемешку, часть уже были отсортированы в аккуратные стопки. И пахло будто в лавке у травника.

\- Садитесь, - Аврора указала на два резных деревянных стула у стола, но сама осталась стоять.

Лиам бросил на Силану вопросительный взгляд, поморщился, и не стал ничего говорить, молча отодвинул стул и сел. Хотя должно быть отношение Авроры было ему неприятно.

\- Это Лиам, - как могла мягко представила Силана.

Лиам как бы случайно положил ладонь на перевязь рядом с гладиаторским знаком, и Аврора проследила взглядом за движением его руки, все-таки села напротив, идеально прямая и строгая:

\- Ты поменяла гладиатора?

\- Я просто увязался за компанию, - Лиам ответил ей широкой улыбкой, немного хищной и совершенно неискренней. - Вы говорите, я не помешаю.

Аврора недовольно поджала губы, и Силана поспешила добавить:

\- Не сердись на него. Мы пришли по делу.

\- Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

Силану это удивило, хотя, наверное, Аврора просто следила за событиями в Парной Лиге, или же случайно услышала о том, что случилось с противником Рейза.

Аврора пожала плечами и добавила:

\- Ты зря пришла, я не стану тебе помогать. Даже, если бы я захотела...

Она замолчала, не закончив, а Силана почувствовала, как похолодело внутри. Даже не из-за отказа, а потому что не понимала - зачем.

Аврора презирала ее, считала, что Силана предала Майенн и пламя внутри, но речь шла о помощи совершенно постороннему человеку, гладиатору, который не имел никакого отношения к Храму, к алым жрицам.

\- Я могу заплатить, - сквозь комок в горле выдавила Силана.

\- Если ты думаешь, что можешь меня купить, ты ошибаешься.

\- Правда? - лениво протянул Лиам и усмехнулся. От его улыбки холодок прошелся вдоль позвоночника. - А можно ведь и не покупать, есть разные способы.

\- Ты привела с собой ребенка, чтобы он мне угрожал? - Аврора даже не смотрела на Лиама, она смотрела только на Силану. - На что ты надеялась?

\- На помощь жрицы, - эхом отозвалась Силана, понимая, что цепляется за соломинку. Что все бессмысленно, и бесполезно убеждать, но она не могла отступиться. - Разве это противоречит заповедям Храма?

\- Мне все равно, что ты скажешь. Я не стану выполнять твою просьбу.

Лиам отодвинул стул и встал:

\- Силана, пошли отсюда. Эта тетенька явно ошиблась, разговор не затянется. Подумаешь, ты ей не нравишься, найдем другую жрицу. Нечего перед ней унижаться.

Она поспешно схватила его за руку:

\- Погодите, пожалуйста. Аврора...

\- Не важно, предложишь ты деньги или будешь умолять. Никто из жриц не поможет тебе.

\- Ну значит, я попрошу друзей, чтобы наняли кого-нибудь из вас тайно, - Лиам фыркнул. - Подумаешь, вы и знать не будете, на кого работаете.

Силана сжала его руку, заставляя замолчать:

\- Аврора, пожалуйста. Я понимаю, как Храм относится к алым жрицам, но господин Ленник ни в чем не виноват. У вас нет причин отказывать в исцелении.

Та нахмурилась:

\- Ты пришла ко мне просить об исцелении?

\- Да. Вчера на Арене пострадал гладиатор, с которым сражался Рейз. Там серьезная травма колена, я знаю, что врачи не смогут такое вылечить, - Силана почувствовала облегчение, выдохнула и поспешно добавила. - Я готова заплатить полную стоимость исцеления. Я не прошу ни о чем другом.

Аврора задумчиво сцепила и расцепила пальцы, переложила травы из одной стопки в другую и спросила:

\- И это все, что ты хотела?

\- Да, - Силана быстро кивнула, не понимая, о чем Аврора говорила раньше и боясь, что та все равно откажет. - Конечно, если ты согласишься, я тут же уйду. Просто осмотри травму и скажи, сколько будет стоить ее исцелить, пожалуйста.

\- Хорошо.

Лиам усмехнулся снова:

\- Как быстро все поменялось. Похоже, деньги все-таки отличный довод.

\- Храм не отказывает в исцелении, если за него платят, - ответила Аврора. - Не важно, кто просит. Даже если это... отступница.

Слышать это было больно, но Силана и не ждала иного. Она просто радовалась, что в конце концов Аврора согласилась.

\- Спасибо. Господин Ленник сейчас лазарете на Арене... Ты...

\- Я зайду к нему сегодня вечером, - спокойно закончила за нее Аврора.

Силана поклонилась ей традиционно, придержала рукой знак Майенн, чтобы тот не выскользнул из-под одежды:

\- Это все, чего я хотела. Ничего больше.

Аврора окликнула ее уже у выхода из зимнего сада:

\- Храм знает, что ты исцелила сестру своего гладиатора, - Силана обернулась, и Аврора аккуратно сложила руки перед собой, впервые отвела взгляд в сторону. - Верховная знала и раньше, но собиралась закрыть на это глаза.

Силана уже знала, что услышит дальше:

\- Но потом она передумала, - ее это даже не удивляло. Она не почувствовала ничего кроме усталости.

\- Об этом стало известно младшим жрицам, - ответила Аврора. - И, что еще хуже, они узнали от человека со стороны, не из Храма. Алым жрицам запрещено исцелять посторонних, только членов семьи или свою собственность. Если оставить твой поступок без наказания, это заставит остальных игнорировать правила. Верховная не может такого допустить.

\- Я.… понимаю, - как могла спокойно отозвалась Силана.

\- Теперь поздно жалеть, ты понимала на что шла.

Лиам рассмеялся, совершенно неожиданно и заразительно, его смех вспорол воздух, как звук летящей стрелы:

\- Так вот в чем дело! О да, Силана знала, на что шла. А еще она точно знала, с кем имеет дело. Так что ты просчиталась, тетенька, никакие правила не нарушены. Силана исцелила свою родственницу.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей: суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:

money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638, я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (11.05.2018).

Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	17. Chapter 17

Я ужасно, просто невероятно извиняюсь, за то, что эта глава такая короткая. Я заболела, и не смогла написать больше, но постараюсь наверстать в следующий раз. Еще раз невероятное спасибо за донат.  
 **UPD:** Я вычитала главу и прогнала через ворд, но некоторые ошибки наверняка выжили.

***  
Лицо у Авроры стало совершенно непроницаемым, холодным, словно бы она вся состояла изо льда, и глаза - маленькие, острые льдинки - казались пронзительно синими.  
Лиам успокоился, перестал смеяться, но все еще усмехался криво и открыто, а Силана боялась, чем это все может закончиться.  
\- Значит, ты никогда не верила Храму, - в конце концов медленно, словно пробуя слова на вкус, проговорила Аврора. - Мы закрыли глаза на твои преступления, собирались простить тебе все, что ты натворила, до войны и после, а ты с самого начала ждала удара в спину и искала лазейки, чтобы избежать наказания.  
\- Вам, что за лицемерие в Храме доплачивают, - Лиам фыркнул пренебрежительно и громко. - Удара в спину Силана от вас дождалась, так что правильно подстраховалась.  
Аврора искренне верила, что права, не видела никакого противоречия в своих словах, и Силана понимала, что не сможет убедить ее.  
Она пыталась вспомнить себя раньше, какой была до войны, и представить - если бы случилось наоборот. Если бы это Аврору отправили воевать, и это она вернулась алой жрицей, осуждала бы ее Силана? Считала бы отступницей?  
Нет, наверное, все-таки нет.  
\- Храм простил бы тебя, - игнорируя слова Лиама, твердо и веско сказала Силане Аврора. - Если бы не вмешательство посторонних, если бы о преступлении не узнали послушницы...  
\- Но Храм не простил, - ответила Силана, и внутри почему-то стало вдруг спокойно и тихо. - И я рада, что Верховная не сможете наказать меня за исцеление. Я не сожалею, что спасла Джанну. Я много раз ошибалась, мне за многое стыдно, но в тот раз я поступила правильно. Я никому не позволю это обесценить, никогда не назову это ошибкой или преступлением.  
Аврора молчала долгое время, прежде, чем ответить:  
\- Хорошо, радуйся. В этот раз ты придумала способ защитить себя. Но это не единственное, в чем ты виновата. Все, что ты творила на войне, то, как ты использовала пламя для убийства - от этого ты не сможешь отвернуться или оправдаться.  
\- Оправдаться? - Лиам подался к Авроре, будто собирался ее ударить, и Силана схватила его за руку, хотя и понимала, что вряд ли сможет остановить. - Вы же сами отправили ее на войну, а теперь еще и хотите наказать.  
\- Лиам, не нужно, - тихо попросила его Силана. - Никто не станет меня наказывать. Исцеление Джанны не нарушало правил, а за то, что я делала на войне... - она помедлила, потому что воспоминания - непрошеные и пропахшие дымом - все еще делали ей больно. Всегда делали ей больно. - За те поступки... меня тоже никто не накажет. Иначе Храму придется обвинить всех алых жриц. Я не настолько важна, чтобы пойти на такое.  
Силана была в этом уверена. Она сама ничего не значила, ни на что не влияла, но остальные отличались от нее.  
Аврора откинулась назад, задумчиво сцепила и расцепила пальцы:  
\- Ты уверена? Но Храм на это пойдет. Не только из-за тебя.  
Силана почувствовала эти слова, словно удар. Он врезался в нее, словно древко копья. И онемение, которое разлилось после него внутри, было как шок.  
\- Это неправда. Вы не можете объявить всех алых жриц... преступницами, не можете назначить наказание за то, что мы делали на войне.  
\- Вы и есть преступницы, - Аврора поморщилась. - Каждая из вас использовала священное пламя, чтобы убивать. Не просто ради защиты, а чтобы жечь других людей. Осознавая свои поступки, и не стыдясь их, это отвратительно.  
Силане нечего было ей на это ответить, и она не позволила заговорить Лиаму, хотя он хотел. Она сжала его руку до боли, посмотрела в глаза, без слов умоляя: не надо. Все станет только хуже, пожалуйста.  
\- Храм сам отправил вас на войну, - продолжила Аврора. - Так что отчасти это и наша вина. И ты права, мы не можем за такое наказывать. Официально не можем, но, если поискать, всегда найдется способ.  
Это было так очевидно, странно, что Силана поняла только сейчас:  
\- Дело вообще не во мне. Не в том, что я исцелила Джанну. Это был просто предлог, чтобы меня наказать. Потому что я алая жрица, потому что вам теперь выгодно наказывать алых жриц. Это ведь все из-за Вейна? Он что-то пообещал вам?  
Это было так... мелочно, так мерзко: понимать, что Храм, который когда-то Силана считала своим домом, в котором была счастлива, в который верила и которым гордилась, теперь готов был менять правила и законы ради выгоды. Это было хуже осуждения, хуже фанатичной веры в то, что Силана не заслуживает пламени и жизни.  
Это было предательством. Не Силаны, предательством самой веры.  
Между выгодой и законами Майенн, Храм выбрал выгоду.  
\- Вы же должны понимать, что Вейн за человек, - чувствуя, как внутри все мертвеет, осыпается пеплом, и не желая принимать очевидное, выдавила Силана. - Он хочет уничтожить алых жриц, хочет развязать новую войну с Аравином. Как вы можете ему помогать? Как можете... с ним соглашаться? Это предательство.  
\- Предательство? - резко переспросила Аврора. - Кого по-твоему мы предаем? Короля, который угрожал нам и заставил отдать жриц в его армию? Если мы сейчас откажемся от алых жриц, если все будут считать вас преступницами, не важно кто окажется у власти, аравинцы или король, Храм оставят в покое. Ни одну жрицу больше не заставят стать алой. И цена за это - наказание, которое вы и без того заслужили. Мне не жаль тебя, мне ни одну из вас не жаль.  
\- Ты не можешь в это верить, - тихо, и отчаянно сказала ей Силана. - Аврора, кто угодно, только не ты. Ты же любишь Храм, я знаю, что любишь. Храм и Майенн, нашу веру. Она должна быть выше, чище, чем... чем эта война между странами, чем эти интриги.  
\- Не важно, что я люблю и во что верю. Решение принимает Верховная, я его поддержу. Храм веками держался в стороне от политики. И в конце концов, нашелся король, который использовал это против нас. Он втянул нас в политику, и, если единственный способ освободиться, это поддержать Раила Вейна, значит, так тому и быть. Сейчас ты нашла способ защитить себя, Силана. Пока нашла, но эта защита не навсегда.  
\- Да и ладно, - вмешался вдруг Лиам. - Ты думаешь, ты такая умная, ты и твой Храм. Вы и Вейн против бедных алых жриц. Вот только знаешь, Силана не одинока. У нее есть я, а у меня богатая, знатная мама, и парочка знакомых при князе. Так что, если решите поиграть в интриги, вокруг найдутся игроки лучше и опытнее. Идем, Силана, говорить с ней больше не о чем. Пусть исцелит гладиатора, как обещала, на остальное наплевать.  
\- Я сдержу слово. Больше мне сказать нечего, - холодно отозвалась Аврора, и Силана обернулась на нее в последний раз. - Прощай, Силана. Я при каждой нашей встрече надеюсь, что она последняя.  
  
***  
Джанна так и не привыкла к своей комнате, часто просыпалась по ночам, и казалось, что вокруг снова больничная палата. В больнице за окном росла старая осина, ветки скреблись в стекло, а в лунную ночь их тени ложились на стены. Иногда, когда кашель и боль выворачивали Джанну наизнанку, она смотрела на те тени, и отчаянно радовалась, что больше не дома. Радовалась, что Рейз не услышит, не узнает.  
Она была уверена, что никогда больше не увидит свою старую комнату.  
А теперь засыпала в ней и просыпалась каждый день.  
Прежняя жизнь, какой та была до болезни, казалась чем-то вроде любимого старого платья. Все еще красивого, но слишком тесного.  
Джанна радовалась, что Рейз теперь жил у Силаны, потому что не знала, как объяснить ему - она могла стать здоровой, могла исцелиться, но не могла стать прежней. Не могла, да и не хотела.  
Многие вещи, которые казались ей раньше важными, больше не имели никакого значения.  
В больнице она часто думала - что сделает, если не умрет, если случится чудо и болезнь отступит. Заставляла себя цепляться за эти мысли сколько могла, потому что думать иначе означало сдаться.  
И тогда ей казалось, что она непременно сделает что-нибудь особенное, если выживет. Каждое мгновение потратит с пользой. Сделает жизнь станет по-настоящему чудесной.  
А теперь болезни больше не было, и она вдруг поняла, что жизнь не нужно было делать чудесной, жизнь была чудесной сама по себе. И счастье дышать без боли, жить, не считая мгновений - это и есть самое большое чудо.  
Теперь она снова покидала свою старую комнату, чтобы переехать к Каро - к чужому человеку и к законному мужу, и ловила себя на том, что не сожалеет. Она не теряла ничего, что было бы важным.  
Дом Каро оказался большим, непривычно светлым и пустым. Это был богатый городской особняк, но он выглядел почти нежилым. Не было никаких мелочей в гостиной, ничего лишнего.  
Пожилая и неприветливая служанка быстро пробежала взглядом записку, которую дал Джанне Каро, помогла отнести вещи в просторную комнату на втором этаже, и сказала, что будет на кухне. На случай, "если молодой госпоже что-то понадобиться".  
Джанна попробовала примерить эти слова на себя - "молодая госпожа" и чуть не рассмеялась.  
Она вовсе не чувствовала себя аристократкой.  
Каро не было весь день, и пришел он уже когда за окнами стемнело. Он постучал в дверь, но зашел сразу, не дожидаясь ответа.  
\- Вы зря не спросили, прежде, чем заходить, - сказала ему Джанна. - Немного раньше и застали бы меня раздетой.  
\- Я на это надеялся, - он оглядел ее придирчивым взглядом. - Все-таки вы изумительно хороши. Это платье вам очень идет.  
\- Я хорошо умею выбирать одежду, - спокойно пояснила она. Улыбнулась, вспомнив, как долго учила этому Рейза. - Одежда не меняет человека, но от нее многое зависит.  
\- Например? - с любопытством поинтересовался он, хотя наверняка знал и сам.  
\- То, как нас видят другие. Одежда — это как приветствие, которое мы говорим каждому встречному. Мы сами выбираем, что сказать.  
Он будто замер на долю мгновения, а потом улыбнулся чуть шире:  
\- И что говорите вы?  
\- Что я аккуратная и уделяю внимание деталям, - легко отозвалась она. Силана боялась Каро, Рейз ему не доверял, но Джанна ловила себя на мысли, что с ним на удивление легко.  
\- А что говорю я? - кажется, ему было искренне любопытно.  
\- Что вы ели варенье.  
Кажется, он даже опешил.  
\- У вас пятно на краешке манжета, - пояснила Джанна. Хотя пятно было совсем крохотным, и даже она заметила его совершенно случайно. - Пятна от варенья ни с чем не спутаешь. Если не ошибаюсь, это была голубика.  
Каро моргнул, посмотрел на рукав и рассмеялся:  
\- Проклятье. А мне хотелось произвести хорошее впечатление. Досадная случайность, обычно я осторожнее, верите?  
\- Да, - легко согласилась она и решила сменить тему. - Когда мы поедем? Я успею поужинать?  
\- Через полчаса, - ответил он. - Я ополоснусь после работы и переоденусь. Подождете меня в гостиной?  
Она кивнула, и он повернулся уходить, помедлил у двери и подмигнул ей:  
\- Знаете, а вы интересная женщина.  
  
***  
Ждать просто так в гостиной было скучно, и Джанна взяла с полки книгу - единственную старую, с истрепавшимися страницами, среди множества красивых и новых, стоявших аккуратными рядами. Те новые книги явно были для вида- многотомное собрание сочинение какого-то историка, большой красочный альбом с иллюстрациями разных пород скатов.  
И в самом углу книга в потрепанном переплете.  
"О природе власти и государственности" Никао Киавелли.  
Если бы Джанна выбирала себе книгу в магазине, она никогда не купила бы эту, но теперь ей стало интересно.  
\- У нас еще и литературные вкусы совпадают? - с усмешкой спросил Каро, спускаясь по лестнице. В руках у него был небольшой, узкий футляр для украшений. - Просто удивительно.  
\- Мне стало интересно, что вы любите, - ответила Джанна.  
\- Я люблю порядок, и когда мудаки не доставляют проблем. И, знаете, порядка добиться проще, - он остановился напротив нее, чуть склонил голову набок. Каро стоял достаточно близко, чтобы Джанна чувствовала разницу в росте. Он был намного выше. - Я принес вам ожерелье, думаю, оно должно подойти.  
\- Благодарю, - отозвалась она.  
\- Не нужно. Это ожерелье моей прабабки. Если бы не вы, оно так и продолжала бы пылиться в ящике. Никогда не понимал, почему люди ценят вещи мертвых, с которыми даже не были знакомы.  
Он раскрыл футляр, показал ей невесомое, изящное колье с крохотными бриллиантами:  
\- Что скажете? - он улыбнулся. - Я хороший муж, раз балую вас подарками?  
\- Да. А я хорошая жена, раз с гордостью ношу их, - Джанна улыбнулась и вернула книгу на место. - Помогите мне его надеть.  
Она повернулась к Каро спиной, подняла волосы, обнажая шею, и почему-то поймала себя на мысли - когда он приблизился, чтобы застегнуть застежку, Джанна чувствовала жар его тела. И в короткий, будто украденный момент, когда Каро случайно задел ее кожу огрубевшими, немного шершавыми пальцами, вдруг захотелось, чтобы он не отстранялся.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей: суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
[money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638](money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638)  
я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (19.05.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	18. Chapter 18

**Посвящение:** Снова и всегда огромное спасибо за поддержку и донат, они для меня бесценны) Я невероятно счастлива, что "Пламя Силаны" нравится вам и вы поддерживаете его рублем, надеюсь, новая глава тоже вам понравится)

 ***  
Он тоже почему-то замер, и Джанна не оборачивалась и ничего не говорила, хотя стоять и молчать было глупо. Цепочка украшения на коже казалась ледяной, и время будто замедлилось, текло лениво, как патока.  
В конце концов Каро прочистил горло, отступил на шаг - звук подкованных сапог по плитам пола показался точкой в письме:  
\- Нам пора. Если будем копаться, все на свете пропустим, - он говорил спокойно и небрежно, но Джанне все равно показалось, что эти слова стали как закрывшиеся двери. - Накиньте плащ, на улице холодно.  
Он отвернулся - почему-то в сторону лестницы, а не двери - и пошел вверх, не оглядываясь, чтобы посмотреть, идет ли за ним Джанна.  
Она подхватила плащ, поспешила следом, чувствуя себя девчонкой, которой не угнаться за взрослым:  
\- А вы?  
Он был одет легко, в униформу государственных агентов, и выглядел на удивление хорошо: волосы, зачесанные назад лежали волосок к волоску, и на строгом кителе не было ни складочки. Джанна поймала себя на том, что почти любуется им.  
\- Мой плащ наверху, - отозвался Каро, не оборачиваясь. - Не волнуйтесь. Я не склонен к дурацкому геройству на пустом месте и не собираюсь мерзнуть.  
Она не понимала, зачем они поднимаются наверх, раз чародейский экипаж наверняка ждал на улице, но не спрашивала, и только когда они вышли на широкую, полукруглую площадку на крыше, Джанна все поняла: у самого края площадки, медленно покачивая плавниками висел в воздухе скат - большой и очень светлый.  
Джанна замерла, глядя на него во все глаза и не знала, что сказать.  
Каро небрежным движением набросил плащ, усмехнулся:  
\- Кажется мне удалось вас удивить. Не летали раньше?  
Она непроизвольно отступила на шаг:  
\- Я... даже не видела их так близко.  
Хотя, конечно, она не раз представляла, что сама поднимется в воздух. Следила за скатами из окна, и мечтала. То были глупые мечты, совершенно непрактичные - скаты стоили дорого, требовали тщательного ухода, а Джанне нужно было заботиться о Рейзе.  
Но иногда она позволяла себе смотреть на небо и представлять себя в седле. А теперь вдруг оробела.  
Скат оказался больше, чем казался ей в небе.  
\- Не бойтесь, людей они не едят, - Каро фыркнул, подал ей руку ладонью вверх. - Поверьте, так будет намного быстрее.  
Джанна заставила себя успокоиться, выпрямилась, вложила свою ладонь в руку Каро:  
\- Почему вы торопитесь? Что-то произойдет сегодня вечером?  
\- Если все пойдет по плану, главным происшествием станем мы.  
Он легко забрался в седло, потянул ее следом, но она поскользнулась и едва не упала.  
Скат под ней был живым, беспокойно дергал плавниками и казалось, вот-вот сбросит ее вниз, на обледенелую мостовую перед домом.  
Каро попытался затащить Джанну силой, в результате, они едва не свалились оба.  
Это было нелепо и очень глупо, и она не знала, смеяться ей над собственной неуклюжестью или извиняться.  
\- А вы тяжелее, чем кажетесь, - Каро все-таки удалось затянуть ее в седло перед собой.   
\- Или вы слабее, чем думали, - спокойно ответила она. Он фыркнул почти беззвучно, теплый выдох пощекотал ее волосы.  
Упряжь ската была рассчитана на двух человек, и когда Джанна поняла, как именно ей сесть, седло оказалось даже удобным. Каро прижал ее к себе одной рукой, а другой натянул поводья. Скат издал тихий свист и начал медленно подниматься.  
Джанна охнула и зажмурилась, когда земля оказалась вдруг далеко-далеко.  
\- Не бойтесь, - сказал ей Каро, но за шумом в ушах она едва его расслышала.  
\- Вы все время мне это говорите.   
Скат повернул, полетел вперед, и где-то внизу поплыли шпили Силл Арне.  
Джанна заставила себя успокоиться, выдохнула и спросила, чтобы отвлечься:  
\- Как мне себя вести? Чего ждут от вашей жены?  
\- Богатства и знатного рода, но этого у вас нет, так что просто будьте собой. Не хамите окружающим без меры, - небрежно отозвался он. - Я все время буду рядом и поддержу вас. Или сумею остановить, чтобы вы не наговорили лишнего.  
\- Если вы богаты, наша свадьба многих разозлит.  
\- Почти всех, - отмахнулся он. - Но это не имеет значения. Я могу позволить себе жениться на ком угодно, до тех пор, пока Его Величество не против. Как только я объясню, зачем мы поженились, он вас одобрит.  
Джанна кивнула и посмотрела в сторону княжеского дворца, его массивный, угрюмый силуэт проглядывал сквозь вечерние тучи.  
\- Благородные леди, - добавил Каро и усмехнулся, - могут наговорить вам гадостей, но не обращайте внимания. Можете утешаться тем, что ваш муж намного влиятельнее, чем их папы и дяди.  
\- Я в любом случае не стану обращать внимания на гадости, - заверила его Джанна. - Пока это просто слова, они не имеют значения.  
\- Правда? - казалось Каро искренне любопытно, и слова Джанны его развеселили.  
\- Я знаю, какая я, - спокойно пояснила она. - Поэтому не слушаю, когда другие люди пытаются рассказывать мне обо мне.  
Он рассмеялся, и налетевший порыв ветра унес звук вверх, Каро пришлось подождать, прежде, чем ответить:  
\- Как скажете, но потом не плачьте, если вас все же заденут.  
Джанна чуть обернулась, спокойно улыбнулась ему:  
\- Я же сестра гладиатора. Рейз научил меня бить людей по лицу, и плакать от обиды стало ненужно.

***  
Лететь им действительно пришлось недолго, под конец Джанна даже почувствовала, что ей нравится это ощущение - невесомости, ветра в лицо. Каро держал ее крепко, уверенно управлял скатом.  
Они опустились на большую круглую площадку, подсвеченную чародейскими светильниками, и к ним тут же подскочил человек в строгом камзоле:  
\- Господин Каро, добро пожаловать. Хозяйка давно вас ждет.  
\- Можете передать, что она дождалась, - Каро усмехнулся, легко соскочил на площадку и протянул руки к Джанне. Она без колебаний подалась вперед, веря, что он не уронит, поймала себя на том, что все же обрадовалась, когда снова ощутила под ногами пол.  
\- Как вас объявить? - человек сделал знак, и к ним почти бегом кинулся мальчик лет десяти, без лишних вопросов забрал у Каро поводья и занялся скатом.  
\- Просто скажите, что пришел Дэмьен Каро с женой.  
Слуга замялся на мгновение, а потом коротко кивнул:  
\- Конечно. Прошу сюда.  
Их провели к широкой мраморной лестнице, в высоких вазонах на перилах стояли цветы - пронзительно нежные белые лилии, которые казалось светились сами по себе. На каждом пролете были чародейские светильники, они висели в воздухе и сияли мягким голубоватым светом - мало какой дом мог позволить себе такую роскошь.  
Джанна не разрешала себе глазеть по сторонам, шла спокойно, подстраиваясь под шаг Каро.  
Когда-то давно, лет в пятнадцать, ей мечталось, что она проберется на званый ужин, придет, переодетая аристократкой и познакомится там с каким-нибудь приятным лордом, мужественным и немного язвительным. И он, конечно же, сразу поймет, что она не такая как все, поразится и захочет удержать навсегда.  
Она вспоминала те мечты, и едва сдерживала улыбку, от того, какой глупой и наивной была в свои далекие пятнадцать.  
Все вокруг казалось интересным, непривычным, красивым и чужим. Джанна чувствовала себя гостьей в другом мире, которым могла восхищаться со стороны, но к которому не принадлежала и не хотела принадлежать.  
На них с Каро смотрели, перешептывались, но не торопились подойти ближе.  
Когда сопровождающий объявил о них, в зале стало неожиданно тихо, потом голоса загудели с новой силой. Джанна обратила внимание, что Каро улыбался - кривовато, немного хищно и без стеснения разглядывая других гостей.  
\- Вам нравится внимание окружающих?  
\- Я радуюсь, что в кои-то веки, им придется поволноваться из-за меня, а не наоборот, - пояснил он.  
Джанна хотела спросить, что он имел ввиду, но не успела.  
Каро коротко отсалютовал высокой светловолосой женщине в серебристом платье, и направился в ту сторону. Женщина улыбнулась красивой и вежливой улыбкой настоящей хозяйки, приветливо кивнула Джанне.  
\- Добро пожаловать, милая. Вы ведь не против, что я называю вас "милая"? Признаться, я не ждала, что господин Каро придет с женой. И что у него вообще есть жена, он хорошо вас берег.  
Глаза у женщины были светлыми, пронзительно голубыми. Очень холодными.  
Джанна так же вежливо улыбнулась в ответ и никак не ответила на вопрос о "милой":  
\- Добрый вечер. Мы с Дэмьеном поженились совсем недавно, в этом нет никакого секрета.  
Мимоходом она подумала, как хорошо, что слуга объявил их вслух. Иначе она не вспомнила бы, как зовут Каро.  
\- У меня полно других секретов, - усмехнулся он. - Я смотрю вам понравилась моя жена, Делия. Со мной вы даже не поздоровались.  
\- Я обижена на вас, - прохладно ответила Делия. - Вы не позвали меня на свадьбу.  
\- Это была скромная церемония, - вежливо заметила Джанна. - Только члены семьи.  
\- У вас и семья есть, Каро? А мне казалось, после того, что случилось, вы остались в одиночестве.  
Джанна почувствовала, как неожиданно и больно сжалась рука Каро на ее локте, бросила на него взгляд. Он ни на мгновение не переставал улыбаться. Только эта железная хватка его и выдавала.  
\- Теперь есть, - сказал он. - Я больше не один, так что можете обо мне не волноваться.  
\- Крайне интересно. И какой же род заполучил вас себе? - спросила Делия и снова улыбнулась Джанне. - Кто вы, милая? Откуда и кого представляете? Ваше лицо кажется мне смутно знакомым.  
Джанна не стала отвечать, предоставила это Каро. Он лучше знал, что сказать Делии и как объяснить свою свадьбу.  
\- Делия, вы испорчены обществом аристократов. Джанна из простой семьи, она не принадлежит к знатным фамилиям. Некоторые из нас, знаете ли, все еще женятся по любви.  
Буквально пару дней назад Джанна тоже так думала, но теперь начала сомневаться.  
\- Расскажите эти сказки... - начала Делия, но не договорила - заметила светловолосую девушку, направляющуюся к ним, и замолчала.  
\- Господин Каро, как прекрасно, что вы пришли! - девушка, которая подошла - скорее подлетела к ним - была совсем юной, почти ребенком. Она напоминала Делию, но в чертах ее лица еще оставалась почти детская мягкость.  
\- Госпожа Майя, - он сдержано поклонился. Джанна заметила, как напряглась Делия, как сияли глаза Майи при взгляде на Каро, словно та вовсе не замечала никого вокруг кроме него:  
\- Знаете, так здорово, что мы с вами сегодня встретились. Через пару дней мой папа устраивает гонки на скатах, вы просто обязаны там появиться.  
\- Боюсь, что я буду занят  
Майя нахмурилась, коснулась его руки:  
\- Вы все время заняты. Надо же хоть иногда и развлекаться! Не хочу слушать никаких возражений!  
\- Майя, - резко прервала ее Делия. - Господин Каро уже ответил, что не придет.  
С тем же успехом она могла бы молчать. Майя просто улыбнулась снова:  
\- Я знаю, вам понравится там. Правда же, это невероятно увлекательно, можно даже делать ставки. Знаете, в прошлый раз я выиграла двести эйров. Это не очень много, конечно, но для первого раза совсем неплохо.  
Джанна заставила себя промолчать, хотя на двести эйров можно было купить чародейский экипаж, и она ни разу в жизни не держала в руках таких денег. Было странно слышать, как кто-то говорил о такой сумме "не очень много".  
Она ждала, что Каро ответит Майе, поддержит разговор, но он промолчал, будто не замечая повисшей в воздухе неловкой паузы.  
Майя смущенно кашлянула:  
\- Почему вы молчите?  
\- Вы не задали мне вопроса.  
\- Да, действительно. Простите, я такая рассеянная, - Майя нервно сцепила пальцы, потом снова заулыбалась. - Но я и правда очень рада вас видеть.  
Потом она заметила Джанну, проследила взглядом до ее локтя, где все еще лежала рука Каро.  
Майя отступила на шаг, улыбка стекла с ее лица будто ее и не было:  
\- А это... это ваша родственница? Или подруга? Простите, я совсем забыла про манеры.  
\- Да, забыли, - Каро усмехнулся. - И Джанна не подруга. Она моя жена.  
Майя отступила на шаг, будто он ее ударил, замерла.  
\- Как жена? А как же... Я... я не з-знала, что вы.., - у нее задрожали губы, и она судорожно сжала пальцами край платья. Но она не заплакала. Почему-то от этого было только хуже. - Вы же...   
Джанне было жаль ее.  
\- Новость для всех стала сюрпризом, - ледяным тоном перебила Делия, посмотрела на Майю в упор. - Тебе пора, найди Коэна, скажи, чтобы подошел ко мне.  
\- Но я...  
\- Сейчас, Майя.  
Джанна смотрела ей в спину и искренне порадовалась, что вышла замуж по расчету, что не любила Каро, что его равнодушие, его жестокость ее не задевали.  
\- Не уходите до конца приема, Каро. После зайдете в мой кабинет, я собираюсь бросить вам вызов. А пока наслаждайтесь вином и приятным вечером, - ледяным, подчеркнуто спокойным тоном сказала ему Делия.  
\- Как хотите, - он улыбался, едва заметно, одними глазами, но улыбался. Джанна легко читала в его лице - именно этого он и добивался. Она только не понимала почему.  
\- Подумайте пока, кого выставите против меня на Арене, - добавила Делия и ушла. Серебро платья обрисовывало ее прямую тонкую фигуру и на секунду Джанне показалось, что это кольчуга.  
Каро подхватил с подноса слуги два бокала с вином и фыркнул от смеха:  
\- Удивительно, как некоторые люди любят драму, верно? Стоило мне жениться, и я заработал вызов на Арену.  
\- Вы с самого начала на это рассчитывали, - отозвалась Джанна и приняла из его рук вино, отпила немного. Вкус - терпкий и мягкий согрел теплом. - Вы были помолвлены с Майей, верно? Иначе Делия не бросила бы вам вызов.  
Он помедлил, прежде, чем сделать первый глоток:  
\- Знаете, ум — это привлекательно, Джанна, пока он в разумных пределах.  
\- Или пока его используют в ваших интересах.  
\- И что насчет вас? - он усмехнулся поверх бокала. - Вы иллюстрация разумных пределов или человека на моей стороне?  
Она не ответила, и он вздохнул:  
\- Сразу видно, что вы с Байрнс не связаны кровью, - Каро отвел ее в сторону, походя кивнул кому-то в зале. - Она на вашем месте уже обвиняла меня в том, как бессердечно я поступил с бедной девочкой.  
Джанне было искренне жаль Майю, и одновременно она искренне радовалась за нее.  
\- Вы поступили правильно. Худшее, что вы могли бы сделать - жениться на ней.  
Каро не ожидал от нее такого ответа, чуть не поперхнулся вином и спросил несколько недоуменно:  
\- Что, даже убить ее было бы милосерднее?  
\- Немного, - мягко признала Джанна. - Девочка влюблена в вас. Она потратила бы годы пытаясь заслужить ответную любовь, не понимая, почему вы не цените и не любите ее в ответ. В конце концов, это закончилось бы разочарованием.  
Он рассмеялся, склонил голову, рассматривая Джанну с любопытством:  
\- Знаете, вы такая самодовольная, когда правы. Это даже забавно. Но я мог бы сделать малышку Майю счастливой, если бы захотел. Ее мечты не очень сложно обеспечить: регулярные подарки, букет цветов всегда, когда я прихожу домой, и постоянное вранье, что, если бы не работа, мы все время были бы вместе.  
\- Вы не любите ее, - пожала плечами Джанна. - Зачем вам делать ее счастливой?  
\- Не люблю, - легко и спокойно признал он. - Я не уверен, что способен на любовь, и точно не к Майе. Я не считаю ее милой, меня не впечатляет добровольная наивность и желание быть вечным ребенком. Я не ценю в людях слабость и хрупкость. И эти бесконечные разговоры о том, как любовь делает жизнь лучше, порядком раздражают.  
Джанна улыбнулась, почему-то в тот момент он показался ей почти... милым. И он совершенно не понимал, что любовь может быть другой.  
\- Теперь я знаю, в какую женщину вы могли бы влюбиться.  
Он притворно застонал:  
\- Все-таки вы женщина до мозга костей, только речь заходит о любви и вам сразу становится интересно. Давайте, говорите, в кого я там мог бы влюбиться, и забудем об этом.  
\- В самодостаточную женщину. Которая не ждет, что вы сделаете ее счастливой, а делает себя счастливой сама.  
Он отхлебнул вина и посмотрел на Джанну вопросительно:  
\- И зачем ей тогда я?  
\- У вас высокий статус, много денег и неплохое чувство юмора.  
Каро фыркнул и звякнул своим стаканом об ее:  
\- За это стоит выпить.

***  
Позже к Каро и Джанне многие подходили - красиво одетые мужчины и женщины. Кто-то ограничивался парой фраз, кто-то разговаривал дольше. Джанна не могла отделаться от мысли, что Каро не любили. С ним общались, с ним считались, но симпатии он ни у кого не вызывал.   
Как он и предсказывал, его свадьба всех волновала. Никто не верил, что Джанна действительно обычная женщина, что она не аристократка в изгнании и многие пытались вызнать, откуда она взялась.  
Когда Каро надоедали вопросы он выводил Джанну танцевать, и взгляды они привлекали уже по другому поводу. Она давно не танцевала, а придворных танцев не знала вообще. Каро просто не очень хорошо слышал ритм, да и не старался. Они, конечно, не наступали друг другу на ноги, но многие смотрели на Джанну с помесью брезгливой жалости.  
\- Я распоряжусь, чтобы нашли учителя танцев. Вам не помешает взять пару уроков, - сказал он, когда они в очередной раз чуть не врезались в соседнюю пару.  
\- Вам тоже, - честно ответила она.  
\- Разве? Мне говорили, я неплохо двигаюсь.  
\- Просто не вовремя.  
Он улыбнулся, наклонился к ней ниже, легко пощекотал пальцами талию, и Джанна чуть не дернулась прочь. Она всегда боялась щекотки.  
А потом как-то незаметно танец закончился, Каро увел ее с площадки для пар к столикам с закусками, повернулся ко входу и неуловимо переменился.  
И вместо улыбчивого мужчины рядом Джанна увидела государственного агента. Жесткого, жестокого и полностью сконцентрированного на своей цели.  
В дверях появилось двое мужчин.  
\- Господа Раил Вейн и Калеб Байрнс, - объявил слуга.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Этот текст я пишу по **правилу 50р**. Оно означает, что, если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50р на Яндекс. кошелек,  
money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638  
я выложу новую главу через неделю, 27.05  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто позже, и текст всегда будет бесплатным.


	19. Chapter 19

**Посвящение:**  Огромное спасибо за донат, особенно в этот раз, потому что только мысль о нем и помогла мне успеть с главой)) Иначе я бы точно затянула на пару недель и писала бы в разы медленнее.  
Мне невероятно важна поддержка и я очень за нее благодарна

***

Когда Джанна впервые увидела Вейна, он ей понравился. Он подошел к ней на Арене сразу после боя Рейза, заговорил первым. У него был мягкий приятный голос, дорогая, но неброская одежда. В нем без труда можно было узнать аристократа - по манере держаться, по идеально прямой спине и вежливой улыбке, но при этом он не казался высокомерным или заносчивым.

Только то, что рассказал о нем Рейз и то, что Джанна узнала от Каро заставило ее посмотреть на Вейна иначе. Он был красивым, он умел казаться обаятельным, все качества, которые нравились Джанне при встрече никуда не исчезли - они просто воспринимались как инструменты.

Теперь Джанна стояла рядом с Каро возле стола с закусками, смотрела, как Вейн здоровается с людьми вокруг, о чем-то говорит Калебу Байрнсу, и понимала: свое обаяние, свою внешность, свои манеры Вейн использовал, чтобы добиваться желаемого, и использовал умело.

\- За ним любопытно наблюдать со стороны, верно? - с усмешкой спросил Каро, отпивая вина. Он делал крохотные глотки и почти не расставался с бокалом, должно быть, со стороны - если не следить пристально - казалось, что он много пьет. На самом деле, бокал не опустел и на четверть.

\- Человек, с которым он пришел, это брат Силаны? - Калеб с Силаной не были похожи, если бы не его фамилия, Джанна не догадалась бы, что они родственники.

\- Единственный и довольно влиятельный. Жаль, я надеялся, ему хватит мозгов не связываться с Вейном.

\- Вы говорили Силане, что защитите ее семью. Значит, и ее брата тоже.

Каро поморщился, как от зубной боли:

\- Я сдержу слово. Хотя, поверьте, никаких теплых чувств он у меня не вызывает.

Он покачал бокал в руке, задумчиво изучая Вейна и Калеба взглядом, потом улыбнулся одними уголками губ и сказал:

\- Идемте, познакомимся с семьей поближе. Жаль, придется раскрыть наше родство раньше, чем я собирался.

Джанна удержала его за локоть:

\- Вы не боитесь делать это здесь? Вы не знаете, как он отреагирует.

\- Если устроит сцену, ему же хуже.

Вблизи Калеб почти... подавлял. Он был высоким мужчиной, лицо, будто высеченное из камня казалось угрюмым. Он скользнул по Каро и Джанне равнодушным взглядом, коротко кивнул в знак приветствия, и отвернулся.

\- О, господин Каро и прекрасная Джанна, - Вейн разулыбался, когда увидел их, будто Каро был его старым другом. - Какая приятная встреча. Я не ожидал увидеть вас вместе. Знакомьтесь, Калеб, господин Каро государственный агент.

\- Я слышал о вас, - спокойно признал Калеб.

\- Обо мне многие слышали, - равнодушно отозвался Каро, перевел взгляд на Вейна и добавил. - Особенно те, кому есть, что скрывать.

Тот рассмеялся:

\- Вы опять меня в чем-то подозреваете? Вам еще не надоело?

\- Я подозреваю всех и всегда, это моя работа.

\- Ужасная работа, - беззаботно отмахнулся Вейн. - Мало того, что она мешает вам расслабиться, она еще и другим портит праздник. Джанна, как вы его терпите?

Она вежливо улыбнулась:

\- Дэмьен прекрасно со мной обращается.

\- Вы зовете его по имени? - Вейн улыбнулся чуть шире, и улыбка превратилась в усмешку. Была как кривой изгиб лезвия - холодная и острая. - Будьте осторожны. У Каро есть невеста и она очень ревнива.

\- Ей больше не придется ревновать, - тот усмехнулся в ответ. - Я женился на другой. Джанна моя жена.

Это было на удивление бессердечно, и она порадовалась, что Майя не слышала его слов.

Вейн переменился в лице - всего на мгновение, словно тень набежала, и захотелось отступить назад. Он был жутким, по-настоящему страшным, когда переставал изображать из себя образцового аристократа, и Джанна понимала, что ради собственной выгоды Вейн без сожалений разобрал бы ее на части. А потом он снова рассмеялся, обаятельно и беззлобно:

\- Проклятье, Каро, не могу поверить, что вы успели первым. Джанна, а я так старался вам понравиться при встрече.

Он произнес это небрежно и очень легко, но Джанна все равно едва не дернулась.

\- Забавно, - продолжил он, - мне казалось, что вы просто сестра гладиатора. Изумительно красивая, не буду спорить, но... не самого высокого происхождения. Обычно женщины вроде вас не становятся женами, несмотря на все ваши... - он задержался взглядом на ее груди, снова посмотрел в глаза и закончил, - достоинства.

Джанна смотрела на него спокойно и прямо. Ей нечего было доказывать и незачем защищаться.

Для этого рядом с ней был Каро:

\- Следите за языком, Вейн. Вы говорите с моей женой.

\- Разве я сказал что-то обидное? Обычное наблюдение. Вы смелый человек, Каро, выгодно женившись, вы могли бы получить деньги, поддержку знатного рода. Но вы отказались от всего этого ради сестры гладиатора. Знаете, Калеб, что самое интересное? Госпожа Джанна не просто сестра гладиатора. Она сестра гладиатора, который служит вашей Силане. Удивительное совпадение.

Он не переставал улыбаться ни на секунду, но взгляд у него стал цепкий, змеиный.

\- Некоторые, Вейн, - Каро улыбался ему в ответ и неуловимо напоминал гончую, которая почуяла кровь, - все еще женятся по любви.

\- Невероятно, - отозвался тот. - Я думал, больше никто так не делает.

Потом он повернул голову, улыбнулся чуть шире:

\- О, я вижу Делию и Майю. Мне стоит подойти поздороваться. Похоже, они расстроены, может быть, я смогу как-нибудь поднять им настроение.

Джанна почувствовала холодок дурного предчувствия внутри, заставила себя стоять очень ровно и не смотреть на Каро, чтобы не выдать, как ее это беспокоило. Делия злилась, она бросила Каро вызов, а значит, если бы Вейн предложил ей объединиться, могла ответить "да".

Калеб двинулся следом за Вейном, но Каро удержал его за рукав.

Калеб повернул голову, с намеком посмотрел на руку у себя на локте, но остановился¸ и Каро отпустил его:

\- Не торопитесь, Байрнс. С вами я еще не закончил.

\- С вами мы даже не начинали, - угрюмо отозвался тот, но больше не пытался уйти. Разглядывал Джанну, будто пытался понять, что у нее внутри. - Вы действительно сестра Рейза?

\- Вы знакомы? - спокойно спросила она.

\- Виделись несколько раз. Не могу сказать, что мы друзья, - он взял бокал у слуги, сделал большой глоток. Джанна помогала в пабе, неплохо разбиралась в том, как и зачем люди пьют. Кто-то пил, чтобы расслабиться после тяжелого дня, кто-то пил ради веселья, кто-то пил в компании. Калеб пил, чтобы забыться. – Я слышал, что вас исцелила моя сестра.

\- Да. У меня была Багровая Маладия.

Странно, но показалось, что ответ был для него важен. Что он заговорил об этом не просто ради поддержания разговора и не из праздного любопытства.

\- Повезло вам, - он посмотрел в собственный бокал, а потом осушил его залпом и взял второй. - К некоторым Силана так и не пришла.

\- Эту трагичную историю я уже слышал, - вмешался Каро. - Она не спасла вашу мать, и за это вы стали ее травить. Мне было бы наплевать, если бы вы не спутались с Вейном. И история вот-вот станет еще трагичнее. Я хочу, чтобы вы держались от него подальше.

\- Мне наплевать, чего вы там хотите, - прямо и грубо ответил Калеб. - И наплевать на эти ваши игры. Он предложил мне выгодно вложить деньги, это законно, и я в своем праве. А вот вы слишком много на себя берете, Каро. Да, вы государственный агент, да, знатного рода. Мне вы ничего не можете сделать.

Каро не разозлился, только оглядел его с головы до ног равнодушным, почти ленивым взглядом. Воздух между ними казался плотным, полным напряжения и невысказанной угрозы.

\- Ошибаетесь, Калеб, - наконец нарушил молчание Каро. - Я не только государственный агент и не просто аристократ. Я еще и старше. И на правах старшего вполне могу выпороть вас как надоедливого щенка.

\- Вы бредите, - Калеб брезгливо скривился, поднес бокал к губам и только тогда заметил, что в нем нет вина. Взял со стола еще, то ли не замечая, то ли наплевав на едва заметный отпечаток губ на краешке бокала.

\- Вовсе нет, - ответил Каро. - Вы можете отвернуться от сестры, но не можете выгнать ее из семьи. У вас нет детей, и сейчас Силана прямая наследница Байрнс. Любой, кто женится на ней, станет вашим братом. Понимаете, о чем я?

Калеб замер, у него закаменели плечи, и пальцы судорожно сжались на пустом бокале. Джанне показалось, что тонкое стекло вот-вот брызнет в стороны осколками.

\- Силана не замужем, - глухо выдавил Калеб. - А вы... вы женились на другой женщине. Вы не имеете никакого отношения к моей семье.

\- И снова ошибаетесь, - спокойно возразил Каро. - Знаете, Делия бросила мне вызов. Завтра я и мой гладиатор выступим в Парной Лиге. Приходите, я собираюсь объявить нечто важное.

Калеб стиснул зубы:

\- Я не собираюсь тратить на вас время.

\- Значит, узнаете счастливые новости последним. Ваше право, - потом Каро улыбнулся Джанне. - Слышите? Приятная музыка. Пойдемте, потанцуем.

Он потянул ее за руку, и Джанна в последний раз обернулась на Калеба. Он стоял у столов, низко опустив голову, потом аккуратно, будто боялся сломать отставил пустой бокал, резко развернулся на каблуках и пошел прочь.

 

***

\- Вы солгали Силане, - сказала Джанна, когда после танца они с Каро вышли на балкон. Было холодно, с неба медленно сыпался снег, и дыхание вырывалось облачками пара. Праздник понемногу подходил к концу, гости разъезжались, и ни Калеба, ни Вейна Джанна больше не видела.

\- Нет, - Каро облокотился о белые перила, посмотрел вперед. - Я не стал говорить ей о семейных особенностях, но не врал.

Джанна понимала, почему Силана его боялась. И почему Рейз считал Каро отвратительным.

Ей следовало бы злиться, но злости почему-то не было.

\- Мой род, - спокойно пояснил Каро, - намного старше и выше по положению, чем семья Байрнсов. У них много денег, но в иерархии аристократов они находятся не очень высоко. Традиционно патриархом семьи, тем, кто решает судьбу рода, считается старший носитель крови.

\- Но есть исключения, - спокойно заметила Джанна.

\- Верно. В случае, если частью рода становится глава более знатной семьи, он становится патриархом. Женившись на вас, породнившись с Силаной и Калебом, я стал патриархом семьи Байрнс.

\- Вы получили их влияние, их деньги. Если бы Силана об этом знала, она никогда бы не согласилась, - Джанна не смотрела на него, не хотела в тот момент его видеть.

Каро шумно выдохнул, вдруг взял ее за руку, и заставил повернуться. Почему-то он не казался радостным, он казался усталым:

\- Только вы не начинайте, - он потер пальцами переносицу, скривился. - Джанна, мне наплевать на деньги и на влияние семьи Байрнс. Если бы мне просто хотелось нажиться, не сомневайтесь, я женился бы на Майе. Род Делии влиятельнее и богаче рода Силаны. Единственное, что я выиграл - право остановить Калеба, если тот захочет помочь Вейну. Вся моя жизнь сейчас вертится вокруг ублюдка, и каждый второй пытается ее усложнить. Так что хотя бы вы...

Он словно одернул себя, замолчал и снова посмотрел вперед. Джанне нечего было ответить, но она ему поверила – что-то внутри, та часть, которая никогда не ошибалась, чутье, которое никогда ее не подводило, шептало, что Каро сказал ей правду.

\- У каждого вашего поступка всегда несколько причин, - сказала она наконец.

\- Всегда, - спокойно признал он, не пытаясь переубеждать ее или казаться лучше. - Хотя про правила семьи Силана должна бы знать и без моих подсказок.

\- Должно быть вас многие ненавидят, - так же спокойно отозвалась она.

\- Постоянно, - он заметил, что Джанне холодно. Снял и набросил ей на плечи свой китель. И сразу стало теплее. - Вы тоже станете?

Он не боялся, был готов к любому ответу и знал, что не отступится от своих планов несмотря ни на что. Джанна чувствовала это в нем, тот внутренний стержень, который позволял Каро делать все, что необходимо и никогда не оглядываться назад. Ни о чем не сожалеть.

Почему-то это подкупало. Она улыбнулась:

\- Пока у меня нет повода вас ненавидеть.

Она доверилась ему так же, как ему доверилась Силана. Теперь сожалеть не имело смысла.

Каро снова повернул к ней голову, улыбнулся и вдруг целомудренно коснулся губами макушки. Джанна замерла, не зная, как реагировать.

\- Простите, - сказал он, но в его голосе вовсе не чувствовалось даже намека на чувство вины. - Я не удержался.

На балконе появился слуга, тот самый, что проводил их в дом и объявлял у входа в зал.

\- Идемте, - Каро отстранился на шаг и улыбнулся. - Похоже, нас ждет разговор с обиженной женщиной.

 

***

Кабинет Делии показался Джанне очень мужским - в нем царил полумрак, отсветы чародейских светильников ложились смазанными бликами на массивную и дорогую резную мебель и пахло словно в библиотеке: бумагой и чернилами.

Делия сидела за столом, спокойно положив тонкие руки на подлокотники кресла с высокой спинкой и казалась абсолютно спокойной.

На столе перед ней был всего один лист бумаги.

\- Я смотрю вы подготовились, - спокойно сказал ей Каро, без спроса сел в кресло напротив и кивком указал Джанне на соседнее. Она помедлила, прежде, чем сесть.

\- Это обычный вызов, - холодно отозвалась Делия.

\- Который я, естественно, приму, - Каро потянулся взять лист, Делия быстро притянула его к себе, холодно улыбнулась:

\- Может, объяснитесь для начала. Пока я услышала только сказки про вашу внезапную и невозможную любовь.

Он развел руками, спокойно поинтересовался:

\- А вы не верите, что я мог влюбиться?

Делия посмотрела на Джанну, словно пыталась заглянуть внутрь, взгляд был как лезвие:

\- Верю. Но я не верю, что вы бы женились. Вейн сказал мне, что вы сестра гладиатора, - неожиданно обратилась Делия к Джанне. - Гладиатора, с которым у моего Коэна уже был бой.

\- Я сестра Рейза, - спокойно, нейтрально ответила Джанна. Она не видела смысла злить Делию или же пытаться ей понравиться. Просто отвечала правду.

\- В последнее время этой пары стало слишком много в моей жизни, - Делия задумчиво сцепила пальцы перед собой. - Зачем вы так поступили с Майей, Каро? Она ни в чем не виновата.

\- Так же, как и я перед ней, - отозвался Каро и посмотрел на Джанну. - Вы решили, что я был помолвлен с Майей, так многие думали, но правда в том, что помолвки так и не случилось. Вы моя жена, Джанна, так что давайте я объясню, как все было на самом деле. Отец Делии, предыдущий глава рода Солар предлагал мне стать частью его семьи и жениться на его дочери. Это было лет пятнадцать тому назад, Делия была еще совсем юной.

\- Это было давно, - вмешалась Делия.

\- Верно, при вашем отце род Солар был одним из самых влиятельных в городе, поэтому я согласился.

\- О, - Делия неприятно улыбнулась. - Если дело только в деньгах и влиянии, то мало что изменилось.

\- Изменились вы, - легко отозвался он. - Вы выросли и не захотели выходить за меня замуж, потому что знали, что унаследуете семью после смерти отца. Вы не собирались делиться со мной властью и разорвали нашу помолвку. Тогда ваш отец предложил мне жениться на Майе.

\- Вы согласились, - Делия улыбнулась снова. - У ее отца полно денег, пусть он и не глава рода.

\- Я сказал, что не против, но мне надо подумать, - спокойно отозвался Каро. - Майя тогда была ребенком, о свадьбе речи не шло. Ваш отец умер, и вы встали во главе семьи. Никаких обещаний _вам_ или Майе я не давал.

Делия рассмеялась:

\- Это так трогательно. Ваши разговоры об обещаниях, о том, кто кому и что должен. Думаете, я вызываю вас на поединок из-за этого?

Она резко пододвинула к нему бумагу с вызовом.

\- Нет, Каро. Дело не в том, что вы отказались от помолвки, не в обещаниях и не в договорах. Не в том, что вы женились. А в том, как вы об этом сказали. Вы притащили свою жену на мой праздник, не предупредив, вы бросили свою свадьбу Майе в лицо, вы сделали это публично, и вы сделали это в моем доме. И сейчас Майя рыдает в своей комнате, не понимая, как вы могли с ней так поступить. Она спрашивает себя, за что? Что она сделала не так и в чем она виновата, и я не могу ей объяснить, что вы просто мудак и хотели меня спровоцировать.

Делия улыбалась, понимала, чего добивался Каро, и все равно не собиралась уступать:

\- Вы хотели со мной поссориться, - добавила она. - И вы использовали для этого Майю. Радуйтесь, вы добились чего хотели. Встретимся на Арене.

 

***

На тренировке с утра Рейз никак не мог сосредоточиться. Постоянно ловил себя на том, что отвлекается, и несколько раз чуть не получил за это тренировочным мечом промеж глаз.

Орам с утра поставил его в пару с Коэном, и тот почему-то тоже все время витал в облаках, хмурился, смотрел вдаль и бесил наставников.

Рейз беспокоился за Джанну, думал, можно ли доверять Каро, и вспоминал про Силану.

Прошлой ночью они снова спали вместе, и перед сном она трогала Рейза, гладила его тело ладонями, целовала, стараясь доставить удовольствие. И ему было хорошо, ему было невероятно. Его бесило, что нельзя трогать в ответ.

Если бы кто-то раньше сказал Рейзу, что его будут волновать такие мелочи, он бы рассмеялся.

Силана была очень внимательной, очень... правильной. Она запоминала все, что ему нравилось, иногда Рейз собственное имя забывал, так ему было хорошо.

Но после всегда чувствовал, что ему мало. Лежал полностью выжатый, мокрый от пота, задыхался, пытаясь привести дыхание в порядок, а по-настоящему хорошо становилось только когда можно было притянуть Силану к себе и поцеловать.

Один поцелуй - в этом она уступала. И это у них было на двоих. Все остальное было только его и для него, одностороннее.

Если бы Рейз рассказал об этом мужикам из школы, его подняли бы насмех.

\- Эй, - Коэн в очередной раз чуть не выбил у него меч, выдохнул и опустил оружие. - Давай перерыв. Ты вообще не в себе сегодня.

\- Сам такой, - буркнул Рейз, но спорить не стал, отошел к бадье с водой, быстро ополоснул лицо. Несмотря на холод, разогрелся он нормально.

\- Я вчера видел Джанну у Делии, - сказал Коэн, останавливаясь рядом с ним. - Говорят, она вышла замуж за Каро.

То, что Коэн знал Джанну в лицо, Рейза не удивляло. Та приходила в школу несколько раз, приносила поесть или пироги из пекарни неподалеку.

А вот то, что Коэн слышал про Каро, настораживало.

\- Вышла. И что? - он не сразу, но вспомнил, о чем они договорились с Каро. - Они друг друга любят. Очень сильно.

Коэн смотрел на него, как на идиота.

\- Что? - угрюмо спросил его Рейз.

\- Каро был помолвлен с Делией когда-то. А потом с ее кузиной Майей.

Рейзу захотелось выругаться. Он не знал, что ему отвечать, и злился, что узнавал такие новости от Коэна.

\- Каро с Майей должны были пожениться, - продолжил тот. - Когда Делия узнала про Джанну, была в ярости.

Рейз без труда мог это себе представить, но все равно спросил:

\- И что сказала?

\- Что бросает Каро вызов.

Рейз впервые об этом слышал: о том, что можно так запросто вызвать государственного агента.

\- Разве у Каро есть гладиатор?

Мог ли Каро вообще защитить себя? Обязан ли был принять вызов?

Коэн посмотрел почти с жалостью:

\- А ты сам как думаешь? Раз он женился на Джанне и ему нужно защищаться на Арене, кого он выставит вместо себя.

Рейз замер и подумал, что нет. Ну, не может быть. Просто не может быть.

А потом к ним подошел Орам и сказал:

\- К тебе пришли.

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей:** суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
[money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638](money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638), я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (04.06.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	20. Chapter 20

**Посвящение:** Новая, юбилейная глава "Силаны" посвящается всем, кто поддерживает меня)) Огромное спасибо вам за донат, за прекрасные отзывы и за то, что вы самые лучшие читатели на свете)  
Эта глава немного короче, чем обычно, потому что часть сцен я решила перенести на следующую, чтобы не разрывать между собой.  
Вычитано и проверено вордом.

***

Каро снова устроился в кресле Орама так, словно был в этом доме, во всей школе хозяином. У Рейза кулаки чесались съездить ему пару раз по морде просто чтобы стереть эту самоуверенную усмешку.

\- Доброе утро, - поздоровался Каро. - Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули и в отличной форме. Сегодня у вас бой.

Этому ублюдку даже в голову не приходило, что Рейз мог отказаться, не ввязываться в чужие интриги и склоки. Помогать Каро избавиться от Вейна было одно, выйти на Арену из-за того, что тот не сумел мирно разобраться с собственной невестой - совершенно другое.

Да и мог ли Каро вообще использовать Рейза как своего гладиатора?

Правила Арены позволяли хозяевам обмениваться бойцами, но только в особых случаях и по специальному договору, который заключали у Распорядителя заранее. Исключения делали только для семьи.

И, хотя теперь Каро считался братом Рейза, могли ли они вместе выступать на Арене? Рейз был гладиатором, по контракту с хозяйкой он считался едва ли не собственностью Силаны. Вряд ли без ее письменного согласия Каро имел право его использовать.

\- А Силана знает, что у меня сегодня бой? - с вызовом спросил Рейз, и поймал себя на том, что придирчиво разглядывает Каро, пытаясь понять - было у ублюдка что-то с Джанной ночью или не было. Каро, как на зло, выглядел отвратительно бодрым и жизнерадостным. - А то, знаете, может, мы теперь и родственники, но я сам себе не хозяин.

\- Не волнуйтесь об этом, разрешение вашей жены для нас теперь не обязательно.

Рейз бросил на Орама быстрый взгляд, потом посмотрел на Каро:

\- А говорили, что это я не умею держать язык за зубами, - Рейз нахмурился. - Это вроде бы был секрет. В смысле про жену.

\- Секрет, который мы и так собирались раскрыть, - спокойно отозвался Каро и равнодушно кивнул Ораму. - Можете поделиться новостью со своими учениками, если хотите. Я не против.

\- Я не глашатай, чтобы распространять слухи, - угрюмо отозвался Орам. - Кто на ком женился мне плевать, пока за обучение этого олуха платят в срок.

Рейз хотел бы ответить, поспорить с "олухом" и напомнить, чему научился за это время, но смолчал. Может, при Каро Орам ничего бы не сделал, но потом запросто накинул бы пару часов тренировок.

\- Как хотите, - Каро улыбнулся уголками губ и снова обратился к Рейзу. - Благодаря нашему родству с Силаной, и тому что я старше, как по положению, так и по возрасту, я имею право частично пользоваться ее статусом и привилегиями. Гладиаторы, как вы уже должны знать, это не только собственность хозяйки, это еще и привилегия.

\- И что, вы можете так просто заявить меня на бой даже без контракта?

\- Конечно, нет, - Каро усмехнулся. - Мне потребуется контракт. Брачный, между вами и Силаной. Так что не забудьте захватить его сегодня на Арену. Впрочем, госпожу Байрнс тоже возьмите. Будет подозрительно, если она не появится.

Он легко поднялся, походя кивнул Ораму, и повернулся уходить.

\- Вы только за этим пришли? - спросил его Рейз. - Сказать мне, что я выйду на Арене против Коэна? Могли бы ограничится письмом.

\- Я хотел убедиться, что вы в хорошей форме.

Рейз хотел съязвить, напомнить, что Каро даже за тренировкой его не смотрел. Тем более, что сегодня ничего выдающегося и не увидел бы. А потом понял, что Каро и не нужно было смотреть - тот встретился с Орамом, мог в подробностях обсудить, в чем Рейз был хорош, а в чем уступал.

А ведь удобно, если задуматься. Каро мог расспросить у Орама не только про Рейза, но и про Коэна, про успехи Делии на Арене, да о чем угодно еще. В этой школе про Парную Лигу знали все.

\- Почему Джанна не пришла с вами? - буркнул Рейз, чтобы сменить тему. - У нее все в порядке?

\- Разумеется. Я обещал заботиться о вашей сестре и держу слово. Глупо было бы будить ее утром и тащить ради разговора с вами.

\- Сейчас не так уж рано, - Рейз нахмурился.

\- Мы поздно легли, - усмешка Каро стала чуть шире.

Рейз только из-за Орама не стал требовать объяснений и подробностей: почему Каро с Джанной легли поздно и точно ли они при этом легли в разные постели.

\- Я встречусь с вами уже на Арене, приходите к началу боев, - добавил Каро.

Он ушел, все еще усмехаясь себе под нос, а Рейз стоял, думал и очень хотел что-нибудь разбить, но вокруг были только вещи Орама и за каждую из них можно было получить взбучку.

Орам и без того казался мрачнее тучи.

Рейз вовсе не чувствовал себя виноватым, но все равно решил извиниться за Каро, вроде как за своего родственника:

\- Простите за это. Он...

\- Я в курсе, кто он, - отрезал Орам. - То, что он сказал про тебя и твою хозяйку, правда?

Рейзу показалось, что в комнате похолодало:

\- А что?

\- Ты женился на собственной хозяйке?

\- Это была ее идея, - поспешно ответил Рейз, хотя идея как раз принадлежала ему. Просто к Силане Орам не смог бы придраться, и решение ее оспорить тоже не смог бы.

\- А ты о чем думал? - хотя, похоже, Ораму было наплевать, кто предложил свадьбу. - В Парной Лиге никогда, ни разу за все время ее существования гладиаторы не женились на хозяйках. Ты хоть понимаешь, что произойдет, если вы объявите о свадьбе?

\- Каро сказал, что все уладит, - Рейз непроизвольно отступил, как мог спокойно пожал плечами. - Мы Силаной не собирались никому ни о чем рассказывать, но теперь у нас нет выбора.

\- Каро даже не игрок, в Парной Лиге никто не станет его слушать. Его слово там ничего не значит. А вот то, что ты и твоя хозяйка пошли против традиций, которым больше сотни лет... этого вам не простят. Особенно Делия. Я не знаю, зачем она бросила вызов Каро, но для тебя это вдвойне опасно.

\- Она... вряд ли будет злиться на меня, - осторожно заметил Рейз. - Делии сейчас не до нас с Силаной. Я слышал, что Каро должен был жениться на ее кузине. Но он женился на Джанне, так что злиться она будет не на меня.

Орам посмотрел на него, как на безумного:

\- То есть, вы не только нарушили традиции Арены, твоя семья еще и перешла Делии дорогу? И ты надеешься это пережить?

 

***

Он только вернувшись домой понял, почему Каро пришел поговорить с ним именно в школу - потому что так было проще и не нужно было ничего объяснять Силане. Вместо Каро объяснять ей все пришлось Рейзу.

Она выслушала его молча, не перебивая, и старалась казаться спокойной, но он все равно без труда читал ее страх и ее беспокойство в суетливых, нервных движениях пальцев, в том, как Силана все время одергивала манжеты. Хотелось взять ее ладони в свои, согреть дыханием.

\- Вы думаете, Каро не врет? Он действительно сможет использовать вас на Арене всегда, когда захочет? - спросила Силана наконец, хотя они оба понимали: конечно, Каро не врал. Ему было не зачем.

И спрашивала Силана на самом деле совсем о другом.

\- Думаю, одним боем все и ограничится, - как мог беззаботно ответил ей Рейз, потому что действительно на это надеялся. - Он же не игрок Парной Лиги, ему просто бросили вызов.

\- Но он сможет использовать вас и дальше. Если захочет, или если ему снова бросят вызов.

\- Наверняка, если ты не захочешь меня отдавать, ты сможешь ему запретить, - хотя в этом Рейз как раз не был уверен. Он понятия не имел, как аристократы делили между собой привилегии. - Но сейчас нам выгодно поучаствовать в бою. Если я выиграю у Коэна, это завоюет нам зрителей. Люди любят драму.

Она отвела взгляд, снова сцепила и расцепила пальцы:

\- Не я. Я ее ненавижу.

Наверное, в жизни Силаны драмы было слишком много. Рейз пытался представить, как это: оказаться на войне. Идти вперед, когда вокруг каждый день умирают люди, и большинство историй заканчиваются плохо.

Верила ли Силана, что вернется живой?

И отравленный голос внутри шептал: хотела ли она вообще выжить?

\- Ну, на Арене ведь все иначе, - он фыркнул, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. - Это просто развлечение для зрителей. Там редко кто-то умирает.

Хотя в прошлый раз, по приказу Делии Коэн Рейза едва не убил.

Убил бы, если бы не Силана.

Рейзу не нравилось об этом думать, но иначе не получалось.

\- Ваше оружие настоящее, - ответила она. - И я часто думаю, всего одна ошибка...

Он положил ладонь ей на плечо, сжал, чтобы подбодрить, но Силана вдруг заглянула ему в глаза и сказала:

\- Когда я вас впервые увидела, я не могла отвести взгляд. Ваше оружие было частью вас, и сражаться на Арене для вас было так же естественно, как дышать. Я верю, что вы не ошибетесь. Вы можете проиграть, можете оказаться слабее, но пока у вас в руках клинок вы не ошибетесь никогда. Эта вера помогает мне выжить в Парной Лиге.

Он понимал, о чем она говорила, и был благодарен, за то, что она принимала его любовь к Арене, к боям.

Благодарен за эту веру.

\- Я выиграю для тебя этот бой, - пообещал он. - Чего бы мне это ни стоило.

\- Это бой Каро. Почему вы обещаете мне? - спросила она.

\- Потому что, не важно с кем я появляюсь на Арене и чей это бой. Сражаюсь я за тебя.

 

***

Рейз догадывался, что любой бой с Делией соберет толпу зрителей, но все же о поединке объявили внезапно - то, что для него вообще согласились выделить Арену на следующий же день после вызова, показывало насколько Делия влиятельна.

Наверное, столько людей Рейз раньше видел только перед поединком с Лиамом. Трибуны гудели, как растревоженный улей и никак не удавалось избавиться от неприятного ощущения, что каждая из "пчел" с удовольствием воткнула бы в Рейза жало, если бы у нее был повод.

Делию не просто знали в Парной Лиге, ее любили и поддерживали.

\- Что, папаша, наслаждаешься затишьем перед боем? Давай, не опозорь Силану на Арене, покажи нам всю свою кровожадность, - Лиам отыскал их с Силаной, устроился рядом, прислонившись к стене, и вроде бы, пытаясь казаться эффектным. Рейза так и подмывало объяснить пацану, что, если выглядишь, как помесь одуванчика и ребенка, никакая эффектная поза тебя не спасет.

\- Я собираюсь драться с Коэном, пацан. Ты в своем вообще уме? Нам с ним потом в одной школе учиться, какая кровожадность?

\- Гладиатор всегда должен быть готов к настоящей схватке насмерть, - Лиам пожал плечами, а потом посмотрел на Силану и словно подобрался весь, посерьезнел. Таким Рейз видел его в бою, и - стыдно признаться, конечно - такого Лиама он иногда побаивался, потому что нутром чуял опасность.

\- Силана, ты уверена, что это хорошая идея? Как только объявили, что папаша будет защищать Каро, пошли слухи. Особенно, когда стало известно, что Каро даже контракта никакого не заключал. Как только все узнают про вашу с папашей свадьбу, переиграть уже не получится.

Силана кивнула, снова поискала взглядом Каро, но того все не было. Она словно опасалась, что он не появится, а вот Рейз не сомневался.

Каро был не из тех, кто так легко отступается или отказывается от собственных планов.

\- От Силаны ничего и не зависит, - вмешался Рейз. - Даже если бы я отказался защищать Каро, нам все равно пришлось бы объявить о свадьбе. Из-за Вейна.

\- Я все больше хочу его убить.

Внутренне Рейз был с пацаном согласен, но ни Силана, ни Каро никогда бы на это не пошли.

\- Если вы его убьете, - тихо начала она, на удивление спокойно, рассудительно, - сторонники Вейна воспользуются его смертью, чтобы получить еще больше влияния. Они назовут его героем и постараются убедить других в своей правоте. Если они добиваются новой войны, нельзя давать им еще больше власти.

\- Мне не нравятся все эти рассуждения про войну и власть, - Лиам фыркнул. - Глупо боятся того, что еще не случилось. Может, сторонники этого урода и правда сумеют сделать из него мученика после смерти. А может, у них и не выйдет. Разбираться с последствиями надо, когда уже все сделано. А не бояться заранее.

Рейз собирался ответить ему, но Силана заговорила первой:

\- Вы просто никогда не сталкивались с непоправимыми последствиями, - непривычно жестко, с холодностью, которой Рейз от нее не ожидал, сказала она. Словно бы сквозь нее проглянуло прошлое, то, какой она была на войне, когда не могла позволить себе слабости. - Вы боитесь, что нас с Рейзом станут ненавидеть в Парной Лиге, когда узнают про свадьбу, но ненависть, это не так уж важно. Ненависть можно терпеть. Можно уйти из Парной Лиги, можно переждать, пока всем надоест судачить, в конце концов, я всегда могу просто исчезнуть. По-настоящему непоправима только смерть. Война, не важно, когда и чем она закончится, непоправима.

\- Отлично сказано, - голос Каро заставил Рейза вздрогнуть и обернуться. И подумать мимоходом, как же так получилось, он же специально следил, и все равно пропустил его появление. - Если вы закончили философствовать, давайте займемся подготовкой к бою. Распорядитель сказал, что произошли кое-какие изменения. Мы будем выступать в Зале Рабов.

Рейз вздрогнул, потому что знал, слышал о том, чем Зал Рабов отличался от всех остальных.

И почему-то только в тот момент он опустил взгляд вниз и заметил: в руке Каро держал массивный, утыканный шипами ошейник.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей:** суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
[money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638](money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638), я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (12.06.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	21. Chapter 21

**Посвящение:** Огромное спасибо за донат и за поддержку вам, самые лучшие читатели на свете) Спасибо вам за то, что читаете, пишете отзывы и вообще за то, что вы есть. Это невероятное счастье)  
 **Предупреждения:** Описание насилия, смерть очень второстепенного персонажа.

***  
Рейз не сбежал, только потому, что застыл и не мог пошевелиться. Смотрел отупело на ошейник в руке Каро, а в голове бесконечно, будто обезумевшим хороводом крутилась мысль: уйти отсюда.  
Не размышляя, не рассуждая. Просто оказаться как можно дальше.  
Каро смотрел на него спокойно и абсолютно бесстрастно. И уже готовился затянуть ошейник потуже. И, если то, что говорили про Зал Рабов, правда, не только ошейник. Потом накатил страх при мысли о том, что придется встать перед Каро на колени, целовать его руки, придется изображать все то дерьмо, за которое Рейз так ненавидел Парную Лигу, и которое мог терпеть только потому, что служил Силане. Потому что хотел ее, потому что…  
\- Рейз… Рейз, посмотрите на меня, - ее обеспокоенный голос звучал будто издалека, и в чувство Рейза привел не он, а ощущение ее ладони на коже – она коснулась его предплечья. Ее рука показалась обжигающе горячей.  
\- Я в порядке, - соврал Рейз, услышал свой голос со стороны, и даже удивился тому, как спокойно звучит. А потом ему стало стыдно.  
Он был гладиатором, взрослым мужиком, который давал слово защищать Силану, защищать ее на Арене и за ее пределами. Теперь, чтобы защитить ее нужно было прогнуться под Каро. Нацепить его ошейник, изображать его… даже не гладиатора, раба. Перед зрителями, перед другими гладиаторами, перед Силаной.  
Перед Джанной, если она, конечно, пришла.  
От одной мысли накатывала тошнота.  
Но он давал слово.  
Нужно было собраться, взять себя в руки, потому что его ждал поединок с Коэном, Рейзу следовало думать только об этом, потому что иначе шансов – не просто на победу, на выживание – не останется вовсе. Зал Рабов считался самым опасным в Парной Лиге.  
Но перед этим Силана увидит его… и Джанна…  
\- Давайте-ка отойдем, поговорим, - сказал ему Каро, схватил за руку, и потянул за собой. Как нашкодившего ребенка, как… как вещь.  
Рейз едва не рубанул его мечом, чудом сдержался. Только вырвал руку:  
\- Не трогай меня.  
Сил на вежливость, и даже на страх перед Каро, перед его положением и властью не осталось.  
\- Давайте я… - Силана пошла за ними, и Каро резко обернулся, осадил ее и голосом, и взглядом:  
– Без вас обойдемся. Это мужской разговор.  
Рейз едва не рассмеялся. Мужской разговор, надо же.   
Каро шел не оборачиваясь, и ни капли не сомневаясь, что Рейз идет за ним. Они шли долго, значительно дольше, чем Рейз думал – во внутренние, дальние помещения Арены, даже удивительно, что Каро разбирался в них так хорошо.  
\- Вы были здесь раньше? – спросил Рейз, чтобы хоть что-то спросить.  
\- Один раз, - отозвался Каро. – Просто у меня хорошая память.  
Ничего удивительного, в общем-то. Все-таки Каро был государственным агентом, одним из самых влиятельных, насколько Рейз мог судить.  
Они остановились перед тяжелой дубовой дверью, и Рейз снова почувствовал неуместное веселье.  
\- Вы знаете, это комната для шлюх?  
Как раз в такую Рейз привел Силану, когда они впервые встретились.  
\- Я знаю, что здесь мы сможем поговорить без помех.  
\- Не боитесь пропустить бой?  
\- Без меня не начнут, - спокойно отозвался Каро. Рейз не стал отвечать. Ему совсем не хотелось говорить. Ему хотелось орать, крушить все вокруг при мысли о том, что случится совсем скоро.  
Ему следовало думать о бое. Только о бое, плевать, что придется изображать вначале, но не получалось.  
\- Делия собирается меня убить, - спокойно сказал Каро, и его слова стали как ушат ледяной воды. Отрезвили похлеще, чем все попытки взять себя в руки.  
Рейз этого не ожидал. Теперь мало кто дрался на Арене насмерть. Если опасность и была, рисковали всегда гладиаторы, в этом же и был смысл Парной Лиги. В том, что хозяева могли потерять деньги, статус, но не жизнь.  
\- Она не сможет. Я уже много лет не слышал, чтобы хозяев хотя бы ранили на Арене, - ответил Рейз. Ведь Делия действительно не могла?  
\- Подумайте сами, - бесстрастно продолжил Каро. – Она изменила зал для поединка в последний момент, и что намного важнее, она изменила гладиатора. И она сделала все, чтобы я узнал об этом в последнюю очередь.  
Рейз думал, что ему придется сражаться с Коэном. Кажется, даже Коэн этого ожидал, и разве можно было так запросто менять бойца?  
\- В Парной Лиге действует правило десяти, - пояснил Каро. – Игроки, которые выступают на Арене больше десяти лет подряд, получают преимущества и привилегии нарушить правила один раз в год. Делия может использовать свое право шесть раз. Ради поединка со мной она использовала свое право дважды. Вы действительно верите, что только ради возможности победить? Она верит, что я оскорбил ее род, что предал и причинил боль ее кузине. И вы думаете, она удовлетвориться тем, что я проиграю ей деньги?  
\- Но ведь она не сможет… - Рейз не договорил.  
\- Изначально, еще до Парной Лиги, поединки устраивали, чтобы благородная женщина могла защитить свою честь, - напомнил тот. – Она выставляла своего бойца против того, кто нанес ей оскорбление. А так как мало кто может сражаться с гладиатором на равных, противники тоже стали нанимать для поединков своих собственных представителей.  
\- Я знаю об этом. И что? Это было давно.  
\- Тогда от оскорблений было принято не откупаться деньгами, а платить за них кровью. И гладиатор, если мог добраться до чужого хозяина, имел право его убить. Откуда, по-вашему, пошли все эти Арены с шипами, лабиринтами и клетками? Они давали возможность гладиаторам задержать противника и не пустить его к хозяевам.  
\- Сейчас все иначе, - Рейз поймал себя на том, что убеждает скорее себя, а не Каро.  
\- Верно, традиции изменились. Появилось множество дополнений, новых правил, - согласился Каро. – Но старые законы никто не отменял. Если гладиатор Делии сумеет обойти вас и убьет меня, в Парной Лиге закроют на это глаза.  
Но ведь речь шла о Каро, о государственном агенте.  
\- Даже если у Делии не хватит влияния замять мою смерть, ей поможет Вейн.  
\- Меня скоро тошнить начнет от этого урода. Что бы я ни делал, все время слышу про него.  
\- Вы женились на Силане, а также согласились принять мою помощь. Не сомневайтесь, Вейн даст вам множество поводов о себе услышать.  
Рейз сделал долгий вдох, выдохнул. Сейчас нужно было думать о том, как выиграть бой и сохранить жизнь Каро в процессе.  
\- Знаете, почему я вам об этом сказал? – спокойно поинтересовался у него Каро.  
\- Видимо, решили, что так я стану лучше сражаться.  
\- Нет. Потому что до того, вы думали только о том, как отвратительно ползать передо мной в ошейнике.  
Рейз вздрогнул - все, что должно было произойти до боя просто вылетело у него из головы. И ошейник, и унизительная обязанность изображать из себя раба. Значение имело только то, что смерть Каро почти наверняка означала смерть Силаны.  
\- Мне нет дела до Арены, и всего, что на ней принято изображать, - бесстрастно продолжил Каро. – Мне не нужен раб, мне не нужен слуга.  
\- Но вы все равно затянете на мне ошейник, - сквозь зубы выдавил Рейз.  
\- Потому что этот спектакль нужен не мне, а вам. Вам, и вашей жене. Это вы собираетесь объявить о свадьбе с собственной хозяйкой. Это вы нарушаете традиции. Не в ваших интересах показывать норов еще и в поединке.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы Джанна это видела, - глухо сказал Рейз. – Не хочу… быть для нее таким.  
\- Потому что стыдитесь выступать в Парной Лиге. Презираете гладиаторов, которые продаются за деньги, и хотите быть лучше. Но вы согласились участвовать. Согласились сами, никто вас не заставлял. Так что подберите сопли, и делайте то, что должны.  
\- Я соглашался подчиняться Силане. Защищать ее, не вас.  
\- Ну так откажитесь от боя. Я даже не стану обвинять вас и требовать компенсации, хотя мог бы. Если вы так поступите, мне придется сражаться лично. Это я нацеплю ошейник по правилам Зала Рабов, и публика будет в восторге.  
Рейз опешил:  
\- Вы думаете, что справитесь с гладиатором из Парной Лиги?  
Насколько хорошим бойцом был Каро?  
\- Сильно сомневаюсь, но зато вам не придется унижаться.  
\- Вы ведь знаете, что я не откажусь, - сказал Рейз. – Я просто не смогу. И это самое отвратительное.  
Каро знал на что надавить, чтобы добиться подчинения.  
\- Да, я только хочу, чтобы вы помнили, чей это выбор и ради кого вы наденете сегодня ошейник. Потому что вы надеваете его не для меня.

***  
Зал Рабов состоял из клеток – они были объединены в единую систему, многоуровневый лабиринт, утыканный шипами и ловушками. Там многие гладиаторы умирали, даже не добравшись до противника.  
К тому же, в Зале Рабов запрещалось сражаться в доспехе – каким бы легким он ни был. Гладиаторы изображали рабов древности, выходили голыми по пояс.   
И как всяким рабам, гладиаторам в этом Зале приходилось страдать.   
Хозяева затягивали их тела веревками, навешивали цепи – соревновались в том, кто хитрее «украсит» свою игрушку. Чтобы было больно, чтобы казалось жутким, но не мешало сражаться, не слишком отвлекало.  
Рейзу это казалось убогим и безвкусным.  
Каро оплел его красным шнуром – какое-то хитрое было плетение, которое змеилось по телу узором, плотно обхватывало мышцы торса, но казалось почти… комфортным.  
Ублюдок превратил это в целое представление – вышел к креслу хозяина и вывел Рейза, отдавал приказы спокойным, бесстрастным голосом: как встать, как повернуться. Рейз подчинялся и старался делать вид, что ему все равно.  
Силана стояла рядом, и, чуть повернув голову, Рейз мог различить Джанну в толпе рядом с Лиамом. Пацан явно наслаждался происходящим.  
Силана бросала на него взгляды будто украдкой, и почему-то краснела.  
Каро заметил это, усмехнулся:  
\- Я вас потом научу, как это делается. Сможете сами связать мужа, поиграетесь в спальне.  
\- Нам это не нужно, - поспешно ответила она, и покраснела сильнее. Она смущалась, ей было стыдно, но ей… нравилось.  
При мысли об этом накатило совершенно неуместное возбуждение, а потом отвращение. Рейз терпел ошейник и терпел веревки. Он никогда их не хотел.  
Никогда не получал удовольствия от того, что подчиняется.  
Силана нерешительно на него посмотрела, нахмурилась едва заметно:  
\- Я никогда не стану вас заставлять, - тихо сказала она. – Просто… вы знаете, вы очень красивый. Я не должна бы этому удивляться, но это… каждый раз как в первый.  
Она ничего особенного не сказала, многие женщины считали Рейза красивым. Но только Силана: то, как она говорила, то, как смотрела, что-то меняло для него.  
Он фыркнул:  
\- Ну, хоть кому-то нравится, - и неожиданно для себя добавил. – Я не против. В смысле, если это будешь ты. Можем потом попробовать.  
Стоило сказать это только ради того, как сильно покраснела Силана. Наверное, если бы Рейз в тот момент приложил к ней листок бумаги, тот бы загорелся.  
\- Оставьте заигрывания на потом и сосредоточьтесь на поединке, - посоветовал Каро и затянул несколько витков потуже. Все-таки удивительно, как хорошо он управлялся с веревками.  
Рейз повернул голову, посмотрел на Джанну, и вдруг заметил, что она следила за руками Каро. За пальцами и за изгибами шнура в них.  
Рейзу немедленно захотелось набить Каро морду, но он сдержался, только выдавил сквозь зубы:  
\- Только попробуйте провернуть что-то подобное с моей сестрой, и я сломаю вам руки.  
Каро усмехнулся:  
\- Не волнуйтесь, для таких игр мне хватит вас. Сегодня.  
Что-то он такое сделал потом, Рейз так и не понял, что – потянул за несколько узлов, и шнур впился в тело всего на мгновение, и Рейз едва не задохнулся. По телу прокатилась жаркая дрожь, ноги едва не подогнулись.  
Каро смотрел на Рейза снисходительно:  
\- Видите, чтобы управлять вами мне достаточно кончиков пальцев.  
Рейз едва не шарахнулся от него прочь:  
\- Я же мужик!  
\- Я в курсе. Но вам действительно очень идут веревки.  
Другие мужики Рейза никогда не интересовали. Хотя многие гладиаторы разборчивостью не отличались, и ему всякое доводилось видеть. Он никогда не осуждал, но и желания попробовать не испытывал.  
\- К тому же, они явно вам понравились, - беззаботно добавил Каро. – Хотите затяну узлы еще раз.  
\- Перестаньте, пожалуйста, - спокойно и твердо вмешалась Силана. – Я не позволю вам трогать Рейза.  
Что-то было в ее тихом, вежливом голосе, от чего пробирало дрожью. Заставляло вспоминать о том, что под ее мягкостью, ее болью и ее страхами, спала сила, неистребимый ревущий огонь, способный превратить Арену в гигантский факел.  
Это не должно было возбуждать, Рейза никогда раньше не привлекала сила.  
Но с Силаной многое было впервые.  
\- Ревнуете? – поддразнил ее Каро.  
Рейз ожидал, что она станет возражать, но она просто признала:  
\- Да.  
\- Не волнуйтесь, я просто позаимствую его на время боя. В конце концов, я теперь женатый человек, да и жена моя намного привлекательнее. Ваш гладиатор в безопасности.  
Рейз бы высказал ему в ответ, но не успел: прозвучал гонг со стороны распорядителя, с трибун объявили бой. Пора было занимать места.  
Силана поняла это, подошла к нему вплотную и попросила:  
\- Встаньте на колени.  
Он опустился без колебаний, и она легко коснулась ладонью его волос:  
\- Пусть пламя Майенн хранит вас в поединке.  
Он выдохнул, потянулся вперед, прижался губами к ее руке в знак благодарности, и легко поднялся. Рейз успел размяться, и шнур не мешал ему двигаться, был непривычным, но не настолько, чтобы отвлекать.  
\- Отличное представление, - Каро, казалось, искренне веселился, и не думал о том, что ошибка Рейза может стоить ему жизни. – Я тоже так могу, хотите благословлю вас властью Его Величества.  
\- Обойдусь, - буркнул Рейз, бросил на Силану последний вопросительный взгляд, и она кивнул, прежде, чем уйти на трибуны.  
Гонг прозвучал снова, и в другом конце Зала появилась Делия со своим гладиатором, следом за ними, будто тень следовала белокурая девушка, почти подросток.  
Рейз никогда не встречал бойца при Делии раньше, даже не знал, что та держала кого-то кроме Коэна.  
По трибунам прошелся шепот, становясь громче, и Рейз различил среди мешанины слов «Вейн».  
Рейз посмотрел на Каро и тот пояснил:  
\- Это Ларс, один из гладиаторов Вейна. Похоже, Делия действительно додумалась до Зала Рабов не сама.  
\- А девушка рядом?  
\- Моя бывшая невеста, не обращайте на нее внимания. Она не имеет значения.  
Гладиатор Вейна был просто огромным, выше Рейза на голову, и намного шире в плечах. Делия – или же его хозяин – не поскупились на «украшения»: прямо из тела торчали черные кольца и шипы, кожа кое-где вокруг казалась воспаленной.  
Выглядело это мерзко, и Рейз порадовался, что Каро ограничился шнуром и ошейником.  
А потом он посмотрел на Делию, и понял, что теперь она точно не оставила бы их в живых.  
В этот раз она пришла в черно-красном платье. Красные вставки обвивали ее тело как ручейки крови. Или как шнур.  
Даже плетение было похожим.  
Делия смотрела бесстрастно, но Рейз видел, чего ей стоило это спокойствие.  
\- Вы решили ее спровоцировать? – спросил он у Каро.  
Тот небрежно кивнул противникам, устроился в кресле:  
\- Она и без провокаций собирается меня убить. Но если Делия будет злиться, она начнет делать ошибки, а нам это выгодно.  
Рейз сильно сомневался в том, что все будет так просто, но не стал возражать. Послушно опустился перед Каро на колени, ненавидя каждый взгляд каждого человека в зале.  
Каро легко погладил его по голове, будто собаку, потом провел кончиками пальцев по загривку и ниже, до середины спины. Рейз непроизвольно поежился.   
А потом Каро пригнул его голову вниз, словно надоедливого щенка ткнул носом в лужу, и привычно накатила злость.  
Хотелось уже чтобы поскорее начался бой, и можно было сосредоточиться на поединке.  
Гонг прозвучал в третий раз.  
Распорядитель торжественно, и перебарщивая с пафосом принялся зачитывать правила. Побеждала та пара, гладиатор которой смог бы добраться первым до чужого хозяина и приставить к горлу клинок.  
Рейз поднялся, остановился возле входа в лабиринт из клеток, обернулся на Каро.  
Тот только кивнул, уже не улыбаясь и сказал:  
\- Удачи.

***  
Самым сложным в лабиринте клеток было не потеряться - клетки были совершенно одинаковые, и среди бесконечных решеток не всегда было видно ход. Где-то приходилось пробираться осторожно, теряя драгоценные мгновения. Рейз пытался следить за Ларсом, но за мешаниной решеток и шипов постоянно терял его из виду. Страх, что тот подберется к Каро гнал вперед.  
Рейз полностью доверился своему чутью, потому что больше ему опереться было не на что. Он должен был успеть, перехватить Ларса в одной из совместных клеток. Потому что потом возможности переиграть не будет, и он не успеет добраться до Делии вовремя.  
Да даже если доберется, остановит ли это Ларса.  
Тот служил Вейну, а Делией, наверняка мог и собирался пренебречь.  
Бесконечные клетки слились в череду решеток, несколько раз Рейз слишком торопился, резался о шипы ловушек - мелкие, но болезненные раны, которые так легко было не заметить в горячке боя, подстегивали болью - далекой и не важной.  
И все же Рейз успел.  
Они сошлись с Ларсом в одной из центральных клеток. Решетки в ней топорщились крючьями внутрь, поблескивали остриями лезвий.  
Рейз выхватил клинок, атаковал первым, прощупывая почву, Ларс увернулся, поигрывая собственным мечом. Гарда щерилась змеиной головой.  
Ларс оказался опытным противником, другого от него Рейз и не ожидал, не позволял себе раскрыться ни на миг. Его атаки были предсказуемыми, но защита казалась непробиваемой стеной. Рейз не мог его подловить, и понимал, что, если так пойдет и дальше, выдохнется первым. Проиграет.  
Он рискнул, резанул вбок, припадая на одно колено, и вкладывая все в один удар, и слишком поздно понял, что ошибся.  
Ларс едва повернулся, перехватил клинок в последний момент. И оказался близко, слишком близко.  
Рейз успел ударить его по руке, выбил меч, но потом получил кулаком в ответ и задохнулся. Внутри будто взорвалось боевое заклинание.  
Ларс мог бы убить, мог бы поднять оружие, но не стал. Он схватил Рейза, будто тряпичную куклу, а потом с силой приподнял над полом и насадил на крючья решетки.  
Рейз закричал - боль впилась в спину сотней раскаленных лезвий, хотя умом - той частью, что еще могла соображать - Рейз понимал, не было там сотни клинков, иначе он уже был бы мертв.  
В тот момент он очень хотел быть мертв.  
Ларс фыркнул, усмехнулся ему в лицо и подмигнул:  
\- Подожди меня здесь. Я за тобой вернусь.  
Рейз схватил его, беспомощно скользнул пальцами по руке, но Ларс уже отвернулся, взял меч.  
Рейз ждал гонга, сигнала, что бой закончился.  
Его не было.  
Почему Распорядитель ждал? Ведь понятно же, что все уже кончено.  
Ах да. Клинок к горлу.  
Нужно приставить клинок к горлу.  
И Каро, надоедливый, всезнающий ублюдок Каро, который обещал Силане помощь, будет мертв.  
И некому будет защитить ее от Вейна.  
Рейз заставил себя дышать сквозь боль, сказал себе: ничего страшного. Ты жив, не такие уж и большие были эти крючья на решетке. Не такие уж...  
Он едва доставал ногами до пола. И он должен был, обязан освободиться и спасти Каро.  
Спасти Силану и Джанну, потому что только они и имели значение. Они, не боль, не агония и не накатывающая волнами слабость.  
Он заставил руки двигаться, оттолкнулся от решетки, разрывая спину в клочья, стиснув зубы, чтобы не орать и черпая в этом силу.  
Если он сможет не закричать, он сможет все. Ну же, еще один рывок.  
И еще один.  
Исцелит ли его Силана? Успеет ли?  
Рейз запретил себе об этом думать, запретил себе думать о чем-то кроме победы.  
О том, сколько с него натекло крови. Ларс заляпался, когда подходил ближе, оставлял на полу клетки красные следы.  
Как крошки в старой сказке. И Рейз шел по ним, торопился, не думая больше ни о чем.  
Успеть.  
Успеть-успеть-успеть-успеть. Ларс ведь не торопился, зачем ему торопиться.  
А значит, его можно было нагнать.  
И все же Рейз опоздал, на мгновения, на бесконечные, полные поражения, горькие мгновения в которые время замедлилось, текло будто патока.  
Ларс вскинул меч, эффектно, будто палач, и Каро не успевал закрыться. Он бы умер в тот момент, если бы не тонкая, светловолосая фигура, метнувшаяся наперерез. И вопреки всему, Рейзу показалось, что это Силана. Он едва не закричал, но было поздно.  
Уже все было поздно.  
Девушка, бывшая невеста Каро, на которую Рейз едва обратил внимание, потому что и правда, какое она имела значение - бросилась вперед. Нарушая правила, выбежала откуда-то со стороны трибун, заслонила Каро собой. Разве могла она на что-то повлиять и что-то изменить?  
Она рухнула как подкошенная, и почему-то особенно отчетливо Рейз услышал звук с которым лезвие перерубило ее ключицу.  
А потом, будто наверстывая, время снова понеслось вскачь, и не было ни мгновения остановиться, подумать.  
Переиграть.  
Рейз кинулся вперед из последних сил, борясь с темнотой, которая застилала глаза.  
И уже не увидел - почувствовал, как клинок вошел в спину Ларса.  
Глубже и глубже, насквозь.  
На лицо брызнуло красным, отвратительно теплым.  
Рейз отпустил рукоять и упал, так и не успев осознать, что впервые убил человека.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Я пишу этот текст **по правилу 50 рублей:** суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
[money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638](money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638), я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (12.06.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	22. Chapter 22

**Посвящение:**  всем прекрасным читателям, которые поддерживают меня и донатят)  
Традиционно недовычитано (предыдущие главы я поправила), но проверено вордом)

***  
Когда Ларс насадил Рейза на крючья, Силану удержал Лиам. Она хотела броситься вперед - помочь, использовать пламя - она видела: отвратительные клочья кожи и мяса, кровь, бесконечными ручейками по спине и ниже, тяжелыми каплями на пол клетки.  
\- Стой, погоди! Силана, ты не можешь! Бой еще идет!  
Лиам говорил ей что-то еще, удерживал - сильный, намного сильнее нее, и в тот момент никакие последствия не заставили бы ее остановиться.  
\- Пустите!  
Но использовать пламя она не могла. Не против Лиама.  
Не тогда, когда каждая капля силы, все, что еще оставалось было необходимо, чтобы помочь Рейзу.  
Понимал ли он, насколько серьезны его раны? Или ничего не чувствовал в горячке боя?  
Или рвался вперед, думая только о том, что обещал победить.  
\- Тише, тише, Силана. Ну пожалуйста, ты не можешь сейчас к нему пойти, - быстро, как безумный шептал ей Лиам. - Если ты вмешаешься, тебя разорвут. Понимаешь, в Парной Лиге тебя просто...  
Кто-то внутри нее, кто никогда не терял самообладания спокойно отмечал его слова.  
Его правоту.  
Да, в поединки не позволялось вмешиваться.  
Да, за это пришлось бы заплатить. Всем.  
\- Если я тебя отпущу, папаша меня не простит. Бой должен закончиться.  
Ларс шел к Каро, а Рейз рвался за ним следом. Истекал кровью, и не останавливался.  
Быстро, все происходило так быстро, как когда-то на войне.  
А потом Ларс оказался перед Каро, занес клинок - не как воин, как палач, и вмешиваться стало поздно. Слишком поздно.  
Силана так и не поняла потом, откуда выскочила та девушка - светловолосая, решительная молния, которая метнулась Ларсу наперерез. Нарушая правила, которые не нарушила Силана, наплевав на все запреты и все последствия.  
Она выскочила, как птица, раскинула руки, закрывая Каро собой, и упала, перерубленная ударом.  
Выигрывая время для Каро и для Рейза.  
Ларс смотрел с недоумением - на свой клинок, на девушку, которая встала у него на пути и умерла так глупо. Почти случайно.  
Он не собирался ее убивать - Силана это видела, знала об этом.  
Не понимал, как же так вышло.  
С этим непониманием он и умер. Клинок Рейза пробил его насквозь, вышел из грудины.  
Руки Лиама на миг ослабли, Силана ударила локтем назад, вывернулась, используя то немногое, что знала о бое, и чуть не упала, споткнувшись о собственную юбку. Рванулась вперед, и прозвучал гонг, останавливая бой.  
Лиам больше ее не удерживал.  
Народ вскакивал со своих мест, кто-то кричал "Майя! Майя!" с другого конца зала. Тонко и отчаянно.  
Силана видела краем глаза спешащую к ним Делию, но времени не было, время утекало.  
Каро держал девушку на руках, зажимал рану руками, и ему не нужно было объяснять, что только чудо, настоящее чудо могло спасти.  
Ее или Рейза.  
Было бы проще, если бы она умерла сразу. Намного проще.  
Силана думала так и ненавидела себя за эти мысли.  
На войне ей много раз приходилось принимать решение: исцелять или нет. Раненых всегда было слишком много, а пламени слишком мало. Она выбирала, выбирала, как умела, чувствуя, что немеет, осыпается пеплом внутри.  
Выгорает.  
Иногда те, от кого она отвернулась, те, кого не спасла, чтобы исцелить других, приходили к ней в снах. Спрашивали: за что? Почему не меня? Кто дал тебе право решать?  
Ей нечего было им ответить.  
Наверное, даже убивать было проще.  
Когда Силана подбежала к Рейзу, она приняла решение. Она могла спасти его или девушку, которая заслонила собой Каро. Только кого-то одного.  
Девушка была светловолосая, совсем юная, почти подросток.  
Ей бы жить и жить, думала Силана.  
Много-много лет. Выйти замуж, родить детей. Стать счастливой.  
Она ни в чем не была виновата, эта девушка, думала Силана.  
Это Рейз был взрослым мужчиной, воином. Гладиатором, который понимал риск и знал, на что шел.  
Он не согласился бы выжить ценой жизни ребенка.  
И пламя уже струилось сквозь ладони Силаны - исцелять, дарить чудо.  
\- Майя, - отчетливо и хрипло сказал Каро.  
Майя, вот как ее звали. Было бы проще не знать.  
Было бы проще, если бы она умерла молча, не приходя в сознание. Но она открыла глаза, посмотрела на Каро. Глаза у нее были пронзительно голубые, небесные. Красивые-красивые.  
А на губах пузырилась кровь.  
\- Я... вас... Я вас... спасла. Вы же... женитесь на мне?  
Слова получались невнятными, слишком тихими, и Каро наклонялся к ней, чтобы расслышать.  
\- Вы же... л-любите... меня, да?  
Пламя струилось в Рейза, бесконечным теплым потоком, изначальной, бездонной силой Майенн. Силой, способной сотворить чудо.  
Выбором, который Силана сделала, и с которым - она знала - придется жить дальше.  
\- Люблю, - тихо, пронзительно честно солгал Майе Каро, удерживая ее как ребенка. Заглядывая в глаза. - Мы обязательно поженимся. И все будет так, как ты захочешь. Розовые цветы и белая чародейская платформа в небе. А потом мы уедем к морю. Только мы вдвоем.  
Он говорил, а Майя молчала и смотрела на него тускнеющими голубыми глазами.  
Мертвыми.  
Успела ли она услышать ответ. Успела ли поверить в эту последнюю, милосердную ложь.  
Каро закрыл Майе глаза, осторожно опустил ее на пол Арены.  
Рейз застонал и очнулся.  
\- Тише, - мягко шепнула ему Силана, чувствуя себя грязной. - Тише, все хорошо. С вами все обязательно будет хорошо.  
Он слабо улыбнулся ей, на большее не хватило сил, и снова потерял сознание.  
И остался только поток пламени, который струился от нее к нему, как единая связующая нить.

***  
Людей вокруг становилось все больше - подскочил Распорядитель и медики. Подошла Делия и Джанна.  
Вейн. Лиам.  
Трибуны гудели, как растревоженный улей, и Силана надеялась, что Каро справится.  
Она отвыкла на войне от того, как воспринималась смерть раньше. От суеты и суетливости. От того, что смерть казалась чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, казалась событием.  
Делия сидела рядом с Майей на коленях, опустив голову и наплевав на то, что кровь безнадежно портит ее платье. Держала в дрожащих ладонях руку Майи. Обе они казались сломанными куклами.  
Силана почувствовала, что заканчивается пламя, и позволила ему растаять между ладонями, упасть последними искрами Рейзу на кожу.  
Его жизнь была вне опасности. Самые страшные раны затянулись, и можно было выдохнуть. Подумать о том, что делать дальше. Не вычерпывать себя до дна, а принять и смириться с неизбежным.  
Каро о чем-то говорил с Распорядителем, отдавал короткими, рубленными фразами.  
Джанна стояла рядом - идеально прямая, только бледная будто полотно и неотрывно смотрела на Рейза.  
Силана заметила, что Лиам старался держаться к Джанне поближе, внимательно следил, чтобы поддержать, если она пошатнется.  
Вейн подошел к Каро, к Распорядителю - наверняка выжидал момент, чтобы сделать это как можно эффектнее.  
Силана ощущала взгляды публики, будто тысячи насекомых, ползающих по коже.  
\- Ваш гладиатор нарушил правила и убил моего, - громко, наверняка используя магию, чтобы его слышали, сказал Вейн. Он улыбался, едва заметно, довольно так. И люди вокруг - мертвые, раненые и сломленные - не имели для него никакого значения.  
Он не смотрел на Силану.  
\- Вы бредите, - холодно, резко осадил его Каро. - Мой гладиатор убил вашего до конца поединка. Это не нарушение.  
Он бросил быстрый взгляд на Делию, но она молчала и не реагировала.  
Возможно, даже не слышала.  
\- Разве? Как только несчастная Майя Солар бросилась вас защищать, она вмешалась, и поединок стал недействительным. А значит, и убийство после - просто убийство.  
\- Простите, господин Вейн, - вмешался Распорядитель, - но гонг...  
\- Это ваша оплошность. Гонг должен был прозвучать сразу, а не когда мой Ларс уже умер, - потом он снова посмотрел на Каро и спросил. - Вы же не думаете, что я так просто это оставлю?  
Он спрашивал шутливо, беззаботно.  
Использовал ситуацию себе на пользу, потому что мог и знал, как это сделать.  
\- Можете обратиться к судье, - ледяным тоном отозвался Каро. - Посмотрим, чем это закончится.  
\- Судиться против государственного агента? - Вейн рассмеялся. - Я что похож на дурака? Это совсем не в моих интересах.  
Он поднял руку, привлекая всеобщее внимание, театрально и эффектно, хотя на него и так все смотрели. Не отрываясь.  
\- В Парной Лиге мы решаем споры иначе. Раз ваш гладиатор виновен в убийстве, я накажу его сам. У нас с его хозяйкой назначен бой. Так вот, я использую свое Право Десяти, право назначить свои условия, - он посмотрел на Силану и широко улыбнулся. - Я назначаю срок, который вы не сможете изменить. Поединок состоится завтра.  
Она вздрогнула, поначалу показалось, что ослышалась.  
Ведь Рейз же не успеет восстановиться. У нее не хватит пламени, чтобы полностью исцелить его к завтрашнему...  
Она беспомощно посмотрела на Каро, не зная, что ей делать, как реагировать.  
Чувствуя себя жалко и убого от того, что ничего не могла сама.  
Каро не подвел ее, вышел вперед, растянул губы в усмешке, которая вблизи больше напоминала оскал:  
\- Не спешите назначать поединки. Завтра вы не сможете прийти на Арену.  
\- И что же мне помешает? - вежливо поинтересовался Вейн.  
\- Я. Раз вы бросаете вызов моей сестре, - он кивнул на Силану, - я бросаю вызов вам. Вызов в суд.  
\- Смело, Каро. И в чем же вы собираетесь меня обвинить?  
\- В том, что вы использовали своего гладиатора и попытались меня убить.

***  
Каро нанял для Силаны и Рейза экипаж, и Лиам поехал с ними, а Джанна осталась, остро осознавая, что не сможет ничего сделать. Не сможет помочь.  
«Вам не стоит ехать с нами, - отводя взгляд, сказала ей Силана. – Рейзу будет спокойнее, если вы останетесь с Каро. Лиам поможет мне, если что-то понадобится».  
Джанна не стала с ней спорить.  
После поединка она раз за разом прокручивала в голове момент, когда крючья решетки впились Рейзу в спину и то, что случилось после. Смерть Майи, обвинения Вейна и его вызов.  
Ей было страшно, она не врала себе. И не могла позволить поддаться чувствам - трусливой, животной злости на Каро.  
Убогому желанию кричать, что он подверг Рейза опасности, что все из-за него и из-за его плана так обернулось.  
Но на самом деле Каро ни в чем не был виноват.  
Джанна следовала за ним тенью, не повышая голоса и не позволяя показать, что чувствовала.  
Как-то раз поймала взглядом свое отражение в зеркале - спокойное бледное лицо.  
Хорошо.  
Джанна терпеть не могла эмоциональных женщин. Считала, что если все плохо, то можно хотя бы не делать хуже и избавить близких от своей истерики.  
\- Если хотите, можете поехать домой. Я распоряжусь, чтобы вас отвезли, - сказал ей Каро. - Мне надо договориться с Распорядителем, разобраться с телом Майи и написать судье.  
Джанна достала платок, протянула ему, чтобы он мог стереть кровь с лица:  
\- Я останусь. Помогу, если это в моих силах.  
Работа - любое дело - дали бы ей успокоиться.  
Возможно, Каро это понял, поразмыслил пару мгновений, вытирая лицо и кивнул:  
\- Найдите главного лекаря, пусть осмотрит тела, - он порылся в карманах, достал небольшую круглую печать с гербом государственных агентов. Меньше и проще, чем была у него самого, - Это временный знак. Потом покажите его страже. Скажите, чтобы разогнали зрителей, они явно не торопятся уходить.  
Охрана Арены сгрудилась вокруг тела, загораживала как могла, но толпу на трибунах никто не трогал, и все эти люди продолжали смотреть, обсуждать то, что случилось между собой.  
В Парной Лиге собирались слишком богатые и влиятельные зрители, чтобы кто-то рискнул их потеснить.  
\- Как закончите, возвращайтесь ко мне, - сказал Джанне Каро. - И держитесь на виду.  
Она выполнила то, что он ей поручил. Это было несложно. Джанна всегда справлялась лучше, когда видела перед собой цель, простую и понятную задачу.  
Постепенно Зал Рабов пустел, тела унесли, и скучающий уборщик замывал красное пятно на полу.  
Джанна вернулась к Каро, чтобы просто быть рядом и не мешать.  
Домой они вернулись только через несколько часов, тоже в чародейском экипаже, хотя на Арену прилетели на скате.  
Всю дорогу Каро молчал, и Джанна его не трогала. Смотрела на его четкий профиль, читала усталость в его опущенных плечах.  
От Каро пахло кровью, и запах смешивался с запахами улицы - морозным, льдистым воздухом и дымом городских очагов.  
Когда они вернулись, старая служанка смерила Каро одним единственным долгим взглядом, и сказала:  
\- Я приготовлю ванну для господина.  
Ее голос показался Джанне скрипучим, неприятно резанул слух.  
Она сама поднялась наверх, взяла для Каро чистую одежду и полотно, чтобы вытереться.  
Он молча кивнул, принимая заботу.  
Потом Джанна ушла в свою комнату, чтобы не путаться под ногами. И легла, точно зная, что не сумеет заснуть. Так и ворочалась несколько часов, раз за разом кидая взгляд на Часовую Башню за окном. Бездумно наблюдая, как сменяются цвета.  
В конце концов, она все-таки встала, понимая, что все бесполезно, спустилась вниз в гостиную, где потрескивал огонь в камине.  
Каро сидел в кресле, протянув ноги к огню и смотрел в пламя.  
Долго, не отрываясь.  
Возле резных деревянных ножек кресла стояла початая бутылка рома и один единственный стакан. Наполовину полный.  
Джанна не стала спрашивать разрешения остаться, и заговаривать не стала тоже. Просто молча опустилась в соседнее кресло. Потянулась и взяла стакан, сделала крохотный глоток.  
\- Не боитесь отравиться? - не отрывая взгляда от огня спросил ее Каро, вопрос не вязался ни с его угрюмым, равнодушным лицом, ни с тем, что случилось раньше. - Кто знает, может, я пил отраву.  
\- Вы не из тех, кто кончает с собой.  
\- Ее могли бы подлить мне доброжелатели. Вейн или Делия. Хотя и без них желающих достаточно.  
Он наконец-то посмотрел на Джанну, спокойно и холодно:  
\- Похоже я все-таки дал вам повод себя ненавидеть. Вашего брата сегодня едва не убили.  
\- Да, - признала Джанна. - В поединке. Рейз выбрал себе жизнь гладиатора. Это делает его тем, кто он есть, это ему нужно. Мне страшно, но я давно смирилась с тем, что он может пострадать.  
\- Смириться и увидеть, знаете ли, разные вещи, - сказал ей Каро, и он был прав.  
\- Да, - снова согласилась она и отпила еще.  
Каро протянул руку в ее сторону:  
\- Верните мой стакан. Я с ним еще не закончил.  
Когда она передавала Каро ром, их пальцы соприкоснулись.  
\- Я не любил Майю, - сказал он после недолгого молчания. - Но и смерти ей не желал. Она всегда казалась мне слишком простой, пустоголовой. Не думала, прежде, чем делать. А сегодня она спасла мне жизнь.  
Он был за это благодарен, Джанна видела. И ему было горько, что все случилось именно так.  
\- Вы не виноваты, - сказала она, хотя Каро и так это знал. - Это почти случайность. Она кинулась вас загораживать. Гладиатор не успел остановить удар.  
Он ничего не ответил, просто сделал еще один долгий, большой глоток.  
\- Гладиатор не успел остановить удар, но убил Майю не он, - сказал вдруг Каро. - На Арене должны были быть жрицы. Хотя бы несколько, не только Силана. Белые жрицы Майенн. Они бы успели, совершили чудо и Майя осталась бы жива. Их не было, только потому что Делия не позволила им прийти. Она хотела убить меня, боялась, что вмешательство жриц сорвет все планы. В результате убила собственную кузину.  
Джанна вспомнила, как неподвижно сидела Делия у тела Майи, и ответила:  
\- Если бы она знала, чем все закончится...  
Каро не дослушал, перебил ее:  
\- Если бы все мы знали, поединка не случилось бы вовсе. Но теперь все вышло, как вышло. Ваш брат пострадал, Вейн обернул ситуацию себе на пользу, и объявить о нашем родстве с Байрнс не вышло. Завтра меня ждут судебные дрязги, а после суд, который я проиграю. Я выиграл только время. Ничтожно мало времени.  
Он говорил спокойно, совершенно безразлично, оценивая ситуацию и поясняя ее Джанне.  
\- Иногда и этого очень много, - спокойно сказала она. - Пока вы держите Вейна в суде, Рейз сумеет восстановиться до поединка. Многое может измениться.  
Каро фыркнул и отпил еще:  
\- Похоже, у моей жены тысяча мудростей в любой ситуации. Говорят, от такого лечит только активная семейная жизнь, - Каро встал, едва заметно пошатнулся. - Жаль, я обещал вашему брату вас не трогать.  
Потом он медленно вдохнул, выдохнул и добавил уже совершенно иначе:  
\- Идите спать, Джанна. Завтра нас ждет тяжелый день.   
\- Пусть он будет лучше, чем этот, - тихо отозвалась она.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей** : суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
[money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638](money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638), я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (28.06.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	23. Chapter 23

**Посвящение:** Прекрасным читателям, которые поддерживают меня отзывами и донатом.

 

***

Рейза разбудила жажда, не сильная, но навязчивая. Саднило в горле и болела спина. Несколько мгновений он просто лежал, пытаясь вспомнить, что случилось, и воспоминания никак не желали складываться в единое целое, расползались как старое лоскутное одеяло на отдельные кусочки-картинки. На Зал Рабов, бесконечные клетки, на ощущение шнура на коже. На крючья в спине.

Слегка, едва уловимо пахло дымом и рябиной, и запах казался домашним, уютным.

Так пахла Силана.

\- Не шевелитесь, вы еще не восстановились полностью, - ее тихий голос звучал совсем рядом. Наверное, если бы Рейз немного передвинулся, мог бы до нее дотронуться.

Может, она это понимала, потому что потянулась первая, коснулась его руки и крепко сжала.

\- Есть... - он закашлялся, не сумев договорить. Голос звучал сипло и выдавить из себя слова удалось только со второй попытки. - Есть попить? Очень... хочется пить.

Он разлепил глаза, с трудом повернул голову. Бледный утренний свет лился из окна.

Утро. А поединок с Делией был поздно вечером, и как ни пытался, Рейз не мог вспомнить, чем все закончилось. Только бесконечно стояла перед глазами светловолосая девчонка, которая закрыла собой Каро.

Силана подставила ему плечо, помогла перевернуться и сесть - привычно и ловко, и Рейз без труда читал в ее движениях, как часто ей приходилось делать это раньше.

Стакан с водой Рейз смог удержать сам, хотя руки тряслись.

\- Простите, - сказала Силана. - Я не исцелила вас полностью.

После воды стало лучше, намного легче, и голос больше не дрожал:

\- Я рад, что живой остался. Чем все закончилось?

Выжил ли Каро? Успел ли Рейз?

Силана казалась усталой, и он вдруг поймал себя на мысли - а видел ли ее хоть раз другой. Видел ли ее хоть раз по-настоящему отдохнувшей, здоровой, счастливой?

Он знал, что хотел бы увидеть. Хотел бы сам делать ее счастливой, но постоянно доставлял проблем.

\- Мы победили?

Она села рядом, не касаясь, но достаточно близко и убрала стакан:

\- Вы не помните, - это не был вопрос. - Конечно, вы не помните.

\- Я помню, как Ларс насадил меня на крючья. Помню, как пытался догнать его после и помню, как девчонка кинулась защищать Каро. Дальше ничего.

Силана отвела взгляд, посмотрела за окно. Со спокойной, какой-то обреченной усталостью женщины, которой тяжело и которая знает, что легче не будет.

Рейзу хотелось обнять ее, прижать к себе и долго шептать, что они справятся. Не важно, что случилось, не важно каковы шансы. Завтра будет лучше, чем сегодня. Еще бы он мог подобрать слова так, чтобы Силана ему поверила.

\- Гладиатор не сумел остановить удар и девочка... - Силана помедлила, сделала над собой усилие и сказала, - Майя, ее звали Майя. Она умерла. Вы убили Ларса и успели спасти Каро.

Убил. Рейз моргнул, пытаясь это осознать. Он убил другого гладиатора и не помнил этого.

И не чувствовал ничего. Ни злости, ни жалости. Ни вины.

Он всегда знал, что, если останется на Арене, рано или поздно до этого дойдет. Редко, но такое случалось.

Он всегда считал, что готов, что справится. Но справляться оказалось не с чем.

Словно Рейз собирался выбить дверь и вместо этого влетел вперед головой в открытый проем.

\- Вы убили человека, - сказала Силана. - Из-за меня.

На самом деле смеяться тут было совершенно не над чем, но Рейз все равно фыркнул, потянулся и привлек Силану к себе:

\- Когда тебе уже надоест себя винить во всем?

\- Из-за меня, - тихо, упрямо повторила она. И ее тонкое хрупкое тело в его руках было напряженным, как струна готовая сорваться. - Если бы не я вы никогда не оказались бы в Парной Лиге, никогда не вышли бы защищать Каро. И вы бы не убили.

\- Если бы не ты, Джанна была бы мертва, и я был бы не в себе от горя. Не знал бы, что ты есть, не мог бы тебя защищать. Я не жалею. Тем более, о том, что убил ублюдка, который насадил меня спиной на крючья.

Он действительно не жалел. Да и осознавал не до конца.

Никакого откровения, о котором так любил трепаться пацан, ничего нового Рейз в себе не ощущал. И смерть Ларса... он не мог ее себе представить.

\- Как я его убил? - он спросил это, прежде, чем понял, что не стоило. Что Силана могла понять неправильно.

\- Колющим со спины. Вы пробили ему грудину.

\- Зря я спросил. Это не важно. Правда, не важно.

Она не отстранялась и уже этому Рейз был рад. Не нужно было спрашивать, но он все равно не удержался:

\- Он быстро умер?

\- Да, - Силана сделала долгий, глубокий вдох. - Да, быстро.

\- Хорошо. Жаль, что он успел убить девчонку.

Они сидели так близко, что Рейз почувствовал, как вздрогнула Силана. Но когда она заговорила, голос звучал сухо, равнодушно:

\- Она могла выжить. Если бы я ее исцелила, если бы отдала ей все пламя, что во мне было...

Рейз встряхнул ее, легко, просто чтобы она посмотрела на него и перестала нести чушь.

\- Силана, ты не могла. Она не была твоей родственницей. Храм никогда  бы этого не простил.

\- Мне было плевать на Храм, - Силана посмотрела ему в глаза, прямо и так словно ожидала удара. - Я могла исцелить ее, или вас. И я сделала выбор. Я смотрела, как она умирает и знала, что могу помочь.

Рейз слышал то, о чем она не сказала. Силана выбрала его.

Были ли его раны смертельными?

Казалось, она прочитала его мысли, потому что ответила:

\- Я не знаю. Не знаю, могли бы вы выжить без пламени. Вы потеряли много крови. В тот момент мне казалось, что иначе нельзя. Мне нужно было выбирать и я сделала выбор. И каждое мгновение, что я исцеляла вас, я смотрела ей в глаза и думала: ей бы еще жить и жить. Она же совсем еще ребенок. Была.

Как же она наказывала себя, загоняла в тупик раз за разом каждым решением.

\- Поплачь, - сказал ей Рейз. - Поплачь, станет легче. Ты ни в чем не виновата. Совсем ни в чем.

Она попыталась отстраниться, но Рейз не дал. Удержал силой и в конце концов Силана обмякла, только прошептала тихо:

\- Я это ненавижу. Ненавижу выбирать, ненавижу, когда не могу кого-то спасти. Ненавижу, что знаю, если кто-то умирает. И ничего не делаю.

Она не плакала и от этого было хуже.

Рейз гладил ее по голове, прижимался губами к волосам, вдыхая дымный, горьковатый запах и шептал:

\- Не надо, не мучай себя. Хотя бы из-за этого не мучай.

Она затихла, сидела неподвижно и слушала.

И молчание, которое воцарилось после было общим, одним на двоих. Рейз нарушил его первым:

\- Знаешь, я рад, что ты выбрала меня. Мне жаль девчонку, жаль, что так вышло, но я не хочу умирать. Я совсем не герой. Я не хотел бы жертвовать жизнью ради кого-то, кого даже не знал.

Он не знал, разочаруется ли она. Отвернется ли. Просто сказал честно.

Она потянулась вверх, прижалась своим лбом к его, словно пыталась так передать мысли:

\- Сейчас я очень рада, что вы не герой. Потерять вас было бы слишком больно.

 

***

Потом Рейз так и остался в своей комнате. Силана принесла ему поесть, рассказала, про то, что сделал Вейн после поединка, о том, что назначил бой намного раньше, чем они все планировали.

О том, что Каро обвинил Вейна в покушении, чтобы получить отсрочку.

\- Нам нужно время, - пояснила Силана. - Чтобы я могла исцелить вас полностью, чтобы восстановилось мое пламя. Я не могу позволить себе сейчас быть беззащитной.

Рейз и без объяснений понимал, что пламя она берегла не для себя. Просто не видела другого способа защитить тех, кто был ей дорог.

Чуть позже, ближе к обеду к ним прилетел посыльный, к счастью, не тот, что доставлял новости от Вейна.

На письме, которое он принес был герб Дознавателей.

Силана сломала печать аккуратно, развернула и пробежала строчки глазами: дознаватель, которому поручили собирать сведения о Вейне и Каро, просил Силану и Рейза прийти для разговора.

\- Вы можете остаться, - предложила она. - Я знаю, вам все еще больно.

На самом деле чувствовал он себя вполне терпимо, хоть и болела спина. И он мелочно переживал, чтобы не осталось шрамов, боялся, что они испортят рисунок татуировки. Хотя глупо было об этом думать. Все-таки живым остался, мог двигаться.

\- Со мной все нормально. На тренировке иногда хуже бывает.

Хотя это, конечно, было вранье.

Силана колебалась, брать ли его с собой, и Рейз схитрил:

\- Я не хочу встречаться с дознавателем в одиночку. Боюсь, они, говорят, чуть что за раскаленные клещи хватаются.

Силана не поверила ему, но и спорить не стала. И Рейз в который раз уже поймал себя на гордости, что она доверяла, что принимала его помощь пусть даже такую - вывернутую, скрытую.

Хотя может быть, она просто боялась оставлять Рейза в доме одного. Опасалась, что государственные агенты, которых приставил Каро, не справятся.

Рейз и сам в них сомневался. Ему было бы спокойнее, если бы рядом оставался Лиам, но тому нужно было к Ораму. Тренировки пацану никто не отменял.

Чтобы поехать к дознавателю Силана и Рейз взяли чародейский экипаж. Тот петлял по улочкам около получаса, взбирался вверх в сторону княжеского дворца, по неприметной дороге, и остановился почти на окраине.

Здание, возле которого они остановились было сравнительно небольшим, серым и совсем неприметным. Рейз представлял себе логово дознавателей. Все-таки слухи о них ходили те еще.

Дознаватели расследовали только убийства аристократов, простыми людьми не занимались. Да и подчинялись напрямую князю, так же как государственные агенты подчинялись королю.

На ступенях возле широких двойных дверей стоял Каро. Неподвижно и абсолютно ровно. Рейз мог бы съязвить про "статую солдата", но предпочел смолчать, чтобы не нарываться на ответную издевку.

Рядом стоял Вейн, небрежно опираясь на перила. С него можно было бы написать портрет аристократа и мудака.

Рейз иногда думал, как же Каро мог терпеть ублюдка так близко и сдерживаться.

Силана замерла, прежде, чем выбраться из экипажа, остановилась взглядом на Вейне, и на секунду показалась Рейзу совсем беспомощной, почти ребенком.

Захотелось вынести ее из проклятого экипажа на руках.

Хотя, конечно она бы не позволила. Силана выбралась сама, придержала для Рейза дверцу, чтобы было удобнее.

Он еще мимоходом подумал, как дожил до того, что женщина вела себя с ним так.

\- О, а вот и ваши ручные родственники, - Вейн отсалютовал Силане и привычно проигнорировал Рейза.

\- Повежливее, - спокойно осадил его Каро. - Иначе к своим обвинениям я добавлю еще и оскорбление моих близких.

\- Расслабьтесь, я уже понял, что у вас настроение затащить меня в суд под любым предлогом. Знаете, - Вейн по-змеиному улыбнулся, - мне кажется вы очень страстно ко мне относитесь.

Он говорил это Каро, но смотрел на Силану.

\- Я очень страстно верю, что ублюдки и убийцы должны быть наказаны.

\- Какие старомодные убеждения, - Вейн рассмеялся и беззаботно подмигнул Рейзу. Рейз бы с удовольствием сломал бы ему руки.

Несколько раз, в нескольких местах.

\- Вы слышали, Рейз? Ваш новый родственник говорит, что вас надо наказать. Все-таки вы убили моего Ларса. Знаете, он выступал за меня на Арене много лет. Вы глубоко ранили меня.

Рейз не ответил, хотя очень хотелось, посмотрел только на Каро, ожидая, что тот скажет.

\- Рейз сожалеет, - со спокойной усмешкой ответил Каро. - Идемте, Делия уже внутри. Значит мы все в сборе. Дознаватель Эванс пока хотел встретиться только с нами.

\- А вы неплохо информированы, - Вейн снова рассмеялся. - Вот только не знаете самого главного. Вы так уверены в себе, думаете, что ваши нелепые обвинения уже расследуют. Что сумеете задержать меня хотя бы на день. Знаете, в чем ваша ошибка?

\- Вы мне расскажете, - сухо отозвался Каро, а Рейз почувствовал холодок дурного предчувствия.

\- Конечно, расскажу. Вы упустили Делию из виду. И поэтому прямо сейчас она признается, что приказ убить вас Ларсу отдала сама. Ваши обвинения против меня рассыплются как карточный домик и уже вечером я устрою поединок против ваших новых родственников. И вот уже после вы сможете обвинять меня сколько вам влезет. Потому что милую Силану и ее милого мужа-гладиатора я действительно планирую убить.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей:**  суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:

<http://money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638>  
я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (06.07.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	24. Chapter 24

**Посвящение:** Еще раз огромное, просто нечеловеческое спасибо вам за донат и поддержку, и за внимание к этому тексту) Вы самые лучшие читатели на свете, и мне невероятно с вами повезло)

Традиционно небечено, но проверено вордом.

 

 ***

Силана боялась, до дрожи боялась, что Рейз бросится на Вейна. Она не успела бы остановить, удержать, объяснить, что это провокация.

Рейз остался на месте, только положил ей руку на плечо, как будто успокаивал, и усмехнулся Вейну в лицо. Широко и беззаботно, откровенно провоцируя в ответ:

\- Вы, похоже, меня совсем за щенка держите. Провоцируете, угрожаете. Изображаете благородного аристократа, а ведете себя как новичок в Одиночной Лиге. Осталось только про мамку мою сказать.

Вейн перестал улыбаться:

\- Ваш гладиатор снова меня оскорбляет, милая Силана. Приструните его.

\- Он не только гладиатор «милой Силаны», Вейн, - с усмешкой вмешался Каро. – Он еще ее муж и мой брат. У вас с Рейзом не такая уж и большая разница в статусе. Так что вы бы тоже последили за языком.

\- А ведь и правда, - Вейн рассмеялся, словно услышал что-то очень забавное. – Вот значит, зачем была вся ваша шарада с женитьбой. Чтобы защитить одного единственного гладиатора. Или его хозяйку. Вы совсем выжили из ума, Каро. Поступаете против здравого смысла, вкладываете силы в людей, которые этого не стоят.

Каро равнодушно пожал плечами:

\- Я в своем праве. А вы слишком тянете время. Пытаетесь нас задержать? В чем дело, боитесь, мы вмешаемся в разговор Делии и дознавателя Эванса?

\- Просто наслаждаюсь нашей приятной компанией, - Вейн сам открыл дверь, эффектным жестом пригласил Силану пройти внутрь. Под его взглядом – холодным, змеиным – она чувствовала себя уязвимой.

Но Рейз был рядом, и Силана не могла позволить себе показывать страх.

Вейн сказал, что хочет убить их с Рейзом. Сказал это, чтобы они потеряли самообладание, чтобы наделали глупостей. Сказал, чтобы спровоцировать, и даже Рейз это понял.

Но Силана понимала и другое: правдой тоже можно было провоцировать.

 

***

Больше всего Рейз сожалел, что не может Вейна... даже не убить, просто съездить кулаком по холеной, красивой морде, так чтобы зубы брызнули во все стороны.

Он смотрел на Силану и держался. И успокаивал себя тем, что – если только помочь – Каро сам разберется с Вейном. Разберется раз и навсегда, и с фантазией, на которую Рейз был просто не способен.

Внутри здание Дознавателей угнетало – коридоры были узкими и мрачными, крохотные окна почти не давали света. Со стороны дом казался неприметным, совершенно обычным, но стоило зайти внутрь, как Рейз ощутил себя будто в ловушке.

Их проводили к крохотной приемной, где стояло всего два резных кресла. Сказали подождать.

Каро кивнул, но как только слуга ушел, двинулся к двери с небольшой латунной табличкой.

«Эванс» значилось на ней. Ни имени, ни звания, Рейзу это показалось странным.

\- Нас вроде бы просили подождать, - беззаботно бросил Вейн. – К тому же, если вы уйдете к Эвансу, бедные Силана и ее гладиатор останутся совсем беззащитными. Наедине со мной.

Рейз с удовольствием объяснил бы ему на мечах, кто здесь на самом деле был беззащитным, но Вейн вроде бы увлекался магией, и наверняка драться честно все равно бы не стал.

\- Не волнуйтесь, - отпарировал Каро, - я не собираюсь оставлять вас надолго.

Он открыл дверь кабинета Эванса без стука, так, словно имел полное право распоряжаться всем вокруг, и зашел внутрь.

Тяжелая дверь затворилась у него за спиной, отсекая звуки, и Рейз мимоходом подумал, что не обошлось без магии.

Вейн оглядел Рейза с Силаной с ног до головы, беззаботно плюхнулся в одно из кресел:

\- Я даже знаю, о чем вы думаете. Раз Каро ушел к Эвансу, все сразу станет хорошо. Еще бы, ведь вмешался сам Дэмьен Каро, самый влиятельный государственный агент в городе.

Силана и Рейз молчали, но, видимо, Вейну и не требовался собеседник. Ему вполне хватало возможности слушать самого себя:

\- Дознаватели и государственные агенты совсем не дружат. Дознаватели подчиняются князю, хоть и называются королевскими. Агенты служат королю. И каждый тянет одеяло на себя.

"А вы большой знаток по перетягиванию одеяла", - хотел сказать ему Рейз, но промолчал. Молча отодвинул оставшееся кресло подальше от Вейна и кивком предложил Силане сесть.

\- Садитесь лучше вы, - тихо отозвалась она. - Вы еще не отошли от ран.

\- Вот и не надо к остальным ранам добавлять раненую гордость, - буркнул Рейз. - Садись. Я вроде не при смерти, чтобы надо мной женщина стояла.

Хотя чувствовал он себя все еще так себе. Спину пекло будто огнем, и во всем теле ощущалась противная слабость, будто Рейз переборщил с тренировками, и собственные мышцы тянули к земле.

Силана окинула его беспокойным взглядом и все же села. Рейз поймал себя на странном удовлетворении - вроде бы мелочь, но Силана уступила.

Он был бы рад, если бы она уступила ему снова, при других обстоятельствах. Если бы позволила все, о чем он уже давно мечтал. Полностью доверилась.

Рейз не был бы с ней нежным. Он забрал бы ее себе всю. Он бы целовал ее до стонов, до горячечных бессвязных просьб. Чтобы Силана собственное имя забыла от удовольствия, чтобы задыхалась, умоляла и была абсолютно беспомощной. С ним и перед ним.

Возбуждение - горячее, непрошенное и совершенно неуместное - прошлось изнутри жаркой волной.

Рейз мысленно обозвал себя похотливым животным. Потому что совсем не к месту эти мысли лезли в голову.

\- Вы настолько омерзительно сосредоточенны друг на друге, - сказал вдруг Вейн, - что я чувствую себя брошенным.

\- Мы и не обязаны уделять вам внимание, - хмуро сказал Рейз.

\- Разве? А мне казалось, вы считаете меня врагом. Или никто не учил вас, что врагам нужно посвящать себя целиком? Если вы, разумеется, хотите выжить.

Силана нахмурилась, едва заметно дернула уголком губ и тихо сказала:

\- Даже если я буду вас слушать, не смогу понять. Я знаю, что вы делаете, вижу, как вы поступаете и что говорите, но все это кажется мне совершенно бессмысленным.

\- Но вы ведь и не пытаетесь понять, - Вейн перестал улыбаться. - У нас был один короткий разговор в моем доме, и вы перестали меня слушать. Вы стали слушать Каро и все, что он вам наплел. Этот пес посвятил всю свою жизнь стране, и не собирается смотреть за ее границы. Ему нет дела до правоты, справедливости и высших целей. Что он может рассказать обо мне? Что он способен понять? Ни ему, ни вам не приходит в голову, что есть нечто большее, чем ваша крохотная жизнь, и вся эта муравьиная возня между странами. Что есть силы намного глобальнее, значимее, чем все наши маленькие драмы и трагедии. И эти силы могут изменить весь мир, каждую страну, каждую жизнь. Хотя вы, именно вы, должны бы об этом знать, моя дорогая, моя огненная жрица Майенн.

Рейз вдруг вспомнил давний разговор с Силаной, когда она говорила о чуде, о том, что оно должно оставаться редкостью, что должно стоить дорого. Что иначе, и оно и жизнь потеряет значение. Что нельзя спасать всех.

Силана обладала этой силой - вмешиваться и изменять.

Решать.

Она сделала выбор вчера, когда исцелила Рейза и дала Майе умереть.

Если бы силой делать выбор обладал Вейн, кого бы он спас на месте Силаны?

Никого. Потому что смерть Рейза, или смерть Майи были для него равнозначно мелкими, незначительными трагедиями.

\- Сила, моя милая огненная жрица Майенн, - продолжил Вейн. - Намного глобальнее всех наших правил. Всех наших чувств и желаний. Она не исчезает от того, что вы запираете ее в рамки своей морали. Она творит мир, каждый миг, каждую секунду творит чудо, право на которое имеет каждый, кто протянет этой силе руку. А в нашей стране Академия Магии и ваш Храм выдают людям силу по капле. Разделяют ее на правильную и неправильную, как будто сила может ошибаться.

Силана слушала его не перебивая, и что-то менялось в ее взгляде, Рейз это видел. Как будто рассеивались, отступали сомнения и чувство вины. И внутри, в глубине проскакивали искры.

\- Сила Майенн, - твердо, с совершенной непоколебимой убежденностью ответила Силана, - не может ошибаться. Она творит жизнь каждый миг и каждую секунду, и творит нас способными на чудо. Майенн не ошибается, но мы можем. И на войне я множество раз видела, как совершаются такие ошибки.

Вейн отстранился, брезгливо дернул руками, будто испытывал к Силане искреннее отвращение, открыл рот сказать что-то еще, но не успел, потому что дверь отворилась и из кабинета Эванса вышла Делия.

 

***

Поначалу Силане даже показалось, что это какая-то другая, смутно знакомая ей женщина. Она вспоминала, как увидела Делию впервые - неправдоподобно красивую, улыбчивую и уверенную в себе. Яркую. Сильную и язвительную.

Теперь Делия казалась призраком, выцветшим воспоминанием о себе прежней.

Траурное серое одеяние стелилось по полу, шуршало дорогой тканью при каждом шаге. Прозрачные голубые глаза Делии казались потухшими, совершенно пустыми.

Силана уже видела такие глаза, много-много раз. Видела их на войне, среди тысяч тех, кто потерял близких или потерял надежду, видела их в зеркале. Люди могли любить, смеяться, ненавидеть по-разному, но горевали одинаково. Словно были масками, сквозь которые горе выглядывало наружу.

Пустыми оболочками.

Делия кивнула в знак приветствия, задержалась взглядом на Силане.

Силана ждала ненависти, ждала злости, обвинений, чего угодно еще, но их не было. Ничего не было, и на миг пришла отравленная, полубезумная мысль, что Делия - та Делия, которую мельком разглядела Силана при встрече - умерла вместе с Майей.

\- Похоже, Каро всерьез взялся за дознавателя Эванса, раз даже вас выгнал из кабинета, - сухо заметил Вейн.

Он не улыбался, смотрел со спокойным сочувствием.

Силана встала, отошла на несколько шагов, уступая Делии место.

Та повернула к ней голову, по тонким, изящно изогнутым губам скользнула усмешка, как змея в траве, а потом Делия села:

\- Я надеялась, что никогда вас больше не увижу, милая. Ни вас, ни вашего гладиатора.

"Милая" - Делия называла Силану именно так. Как это часто делали аристократы. И теперь обращение было будто эхо, долетело из прошлого, когда они впервые встретились.

Рейз сглотнул, помолчал и сказал:

\- Мне жаль, что так вышло с вашей сестрой. Жаль, что я не успел. Если бы успел, убил бы Ларса до того...

Он замолчал, так и не договорив. И это было так на него похоже - просить прощения так легко и естественно, как может только человек, который всегда делал то, что мог. Которому нечего стыдиться.

\- Кузины, - глухо поправила его Делия. - Майя не моя сестра. Она моя кузина. Была.

\- Если бы не Каро, ей бы еще жить и жить, - небрежно, спокойно сказал Вейн. Он не боялся сделать больно и его пренебрежение чужим горем казалось почти вульгарным.

Вейн не жалел Майю, даже не пытался этого скрыть. Он просто хотел использовать ее, чтобы настроить Делию против Каро.

Это было так... бесчеловечно, что Силана не знала, что на это ответить. И имела ли она вообще право говорить, после того, как позволила Майе умереть?

\- Я иногда слушаю вас, и просто не верю, - Рейз не стал молчать, просто хмыкнул и добавил. - Вы хоть думаете, что говорите? Девчонка умерла, защищая Каро. Она закрыла его собой, и ее зарубил ваш гладиатор. И вы пытаетесь свалить это на кого-то еще?

\- Каро задурил Майе голову, - спокойно, равнодушно отозвался Вейн. - Он годами позволял ей верить, будто они поженятся. Если бы Каро попросил, девочка с готовностью совершила бы что угодно. Вы думаете, трагедия в том, что ее убил мой гладиатор? Нет, трагедия в том, что Каро изувечил всю ее жизнь, стал для Майи центром мира. И в результате это привело к ее смерти.

Делия сидела молча, сжимала пальцы на коленях, и Силана не выдержала:

\- Замолчите. Пожалуйста, замолчите оба.

Вейн рассмеялся:

\- Теперь еще и вы подаете голос? А ведь вы могли спасти Майю, верно? Могли использовать пламя и исцелить ее, но вместо этого потратились на свою постельную игрушку. У вашего гладиатора такой сладкий член, что ради него вы готовы пожертвовать кем угодно?

\- Закрой свой поганый рот, пока я не вбил эти слова тебе обратно в глотку, - низко, с угрозой ответил ему Рейз.

\- О, я бы с интересом на это посмотрел, - Вейн рассмеялся.

\- Хватит! - окрик Делии заставил их обоих притихнуть.

И молчание, наполнившее комнату было напряженным, отравленным. Жгло каждым вдохом и выдохом.

Оглядываясь назад, Силана почти удивлялась, что Вейн не ударил по больному сразу, что приберег слова об исцелении, как берегут хорошие карты в игре.

Силане нечего было сказать. И Рейз молчал, только судорожно сжимал пальцами рукоять гладиаторского меча. Боролся с желанием ударить.

Делия встала:

\- Я ухожу. Мне незачем это слушать. Скажите Эвансу, что я свяжусь с ним позже, если он решит передать дело в суд.

Потом она развернулась и пошла прочь - медленно, будто тяжело больная.

Силана смотрела ей в спину и понимала, что не должна идти следом. Что не имеет права говорить с Делией, пытаться объясниться или просить прощения.

Рейз перехватил ее взгляд, убрал руку от оружия и сказал:

\- Иди.

Она разрывалась между желанием идти и остаться. И не видела правильного выбора.

\- Иди, - повторил он. - Вам нужно поговорить, я понимаю… Иначе ты совсем себя изведешь.

\- Но вы... - она начала и замолчала.

\- Ничего, как-нибудь сдержусь и постараюсь никого не убивать. Дождусь твоего возвращения.

Она почувствовала комок в горле и кивнула, испытывая безотчетную, всепоглощающую благодарность за то, что он понял то, чего не понимала она сама.

 

***

Делию Силана нагнала на ступенях. Та стояла, опершись на перила, как Каро совсем недавно и смотрела вперед. В прозрачных льдистых глазах отражалось пасмурное, холодное небо Силл Арне.

\- Я почему-то знала, что ты за мной пойдешь, - сказала Делия. Ее манеры, ее маска улыбчивой аристократки, которая казалась Силане такой естественной, облетели будто шелуха. Делия выглядела усталой. Очень-очень усталой.

\- Я пришла попросить у вас прощения, - сказала ей Силана. - Я знаю, что это ничего не изменит. Что не имею права...

Она не надеялась на прощение, не верила, что заслуживает его.

И просила не поэтому.

\- Конечно, не изменит. Но Майю убила не ты. Ее убили мы с Каро. Наша вражда. Глупо теперь искать других виноватых, - сказала Делия и продолжила. Спокойно, равнодушно, будто приговор зачитывала:

\- Я тебя ненавижу. С тех пор, как ты появилась на Арене, все ломается. Идет трещинами, и все, чем я дорожила исчезает.

Силана молчала, чувствовала, как больно делали эти слова и принимала боль, потому что заслуживала ее.

И выслушать Делию, дать ей выплеснуть ненависть казалось правильным.

\- Ты наплевала на традиции, в которые я верю. Ты встала на колени перед своим гладиатором, а потом вышла за него замуж и сделала его равным нам. Я презираю тебя за это, - а потом Делия повернулась и сказала вдруг. - Но я понимаю, почему ты не спасла Майю. Ты выбрала человека, который тебе дорог. Я поступила бы так же.

Делия сглотнула, и в глазах у нее заблестели слезы:

\- Я поступила бы так же, если бы могла... исцелять. Если бы делала выбор.

Силана видела ее бессилие, то бессилие, которое так хорошо знала - беспомощное понимание, что выбор сделан, и что он был неправильный, но уже ничего нельзя исправить.

Они были очень разными - она и Делия, они верили в разные вещи, но горевали одинаково.

Силана шагнула к ней, ожидая удара, ожидая ненависти, но не в состоянии остановиться.

\- Мне жаль, - сказала она. - Мне так жаль, что она умерла. Так жаль, что пришлось делать выбор.

Делия замерла - несгибаемая, прекрасная Делия, бескомпромиссная хозяйка - а потом запрокинула голову к небу, и тонкие дорожки ее слез в тусклом пасмурном свете казались посеребренными.

\- Да, мне тоже. Тоже жаль.

 

***

Оставшись с Вейном наедине, Рейз на всякий случай снял перевязь с мечом и отложил в сторону, хотя все внутри кричало, что оставаться без оружия рядом с этой гнидой опасно.

\- Очень демонстративно, - Вейн фыркнул. - Вы с женой сильно любите драматические моменты.

\- Вы сами нам подкидываете поводов для драмы, - сквозь зубы процедил Рейз, надеясь на то, что Каро выйдет из кабинета как можно скорее.

Или что Силана вернется целой и невредимой.

Это был глупый страх - что с ней что-то случится, все-таки она выжила на войне, могла о себе позаботиться.

Да и не стала бы Делия ничего делать. Она была из тех, кто сражался чужими руками.

И только тонкий, беспокойный, отравленный внутренний голосок нашептывал, что горе меняет людей. Заставляет делать глупости и кидаться на тех, кто вовсе ни в чем не виноват.

Рейз давил сомнения в зародыше и убеждал самого себя - так было нужно. Не Делии, на Делию ему было плевать.

Но так было нужно Силане - поговорить, объяснить.

Рейз это видел и даже понимал.

\- Боитесь. - с каким-то сытым удовлетворением сказал ему Вейн. - Причем не за себя боитесь, а за хозяйку.  Это хорошо. Видимо, милая Силана и правда отлично раздвигает ноги, раз так крепко вас окрутила.

Уже за один этот тон, за то, как пренебрежительно Вейн говорил о Силане, Рейз с удовольствием отрезал бы от него пару кусков. Даже представил это в красках.

И сдержался только потому, что иначе Вейн бы победил. И потому что меч Рейз вовремя отложил в сторону.

\- Знаете, раньше, когда вы велись на провокации, с вами было намного веселее, - добавил Вейн, а потом поднялся одним плавным, ленивым движением:

\- Вы такой наглый, такой самодовольный. Такими бывают только гладиаторы - сильные и тупые. Даже у солдат больше здравого смысла. Все потому, что вы так уверены в собственной безопасности, - Вейн покачал головой, будто искренне сокрушался, а потом перестал улыбаться. - Но знаете, если я избавлюсь от вас сейчас, это ведь тоже будет мне на руку.

Он протянул в сторону Рейза ладонь, буднично и походя, и внутренности скрутило болью.

Рейз задохнулся, не в состоянии даже закричать, а невидимая сила швырнула его на колени.

Он потянулся к оружию, инстинктивно, беспомощно, руки скользили по рукояти не в состоянии ее ухватить.

Вейн обошел его полукругом, легко подтолкнул носком сапога:

\- Не удивляйтесь, это просто немного магии. Знаете, таких как вы всегда приятно ломать. Я так люблю этот сладкий момент, когда вы понимаете, что умрете, и что все ваше геройство и все ваше мастерство не имеет никакого значения. Потрясающие ощущения.

Он взял меч Рейза, достал из ножен и повертел перед глазами:

\- Отличное лезвие. Вы хорошо за ним следите.

Он врет, - Рейз цеплялся за эту мысль. - Врет, он не может меня убить.

Если бы мог, давно бы это сделал.

Невидимая рука перемалывала внутренности в труху.

\- Знаете, в чем прелесть моей магии? Ее почти невозможно отследить, - Вейн рассмеялся. Смех прошелся по спине мурашками.

Нельзя было поддаваться страху. Нельзя, это были просто игры - Каро сидел за дверью, Силана была совсем рядом.

Они находились в здании Дознавателей.

Рейз не мог дышать. Что-то рвалось внутри.

И какая-то его часть была уверена - после такого не выживают.

А потом - он даже не успел осознать, когда, так быстро это произошло - все стало как прежде.

\- Какого Ирбиса здесь происходит? - раздался над головой голос Каро.

Рейз осознал, что сидит в кресле совершенно невредимый. Только сердце колотилось как бешенное и пот тек по спине ручьем.

Рейз ни разу не слышал ни о чем подобном - ни об одном заклинании, которое могло бы так действовать.

\- Ничего, - Вейн рассмеялся, прокрутил меч Рейза в руке и протянул рукоятью вперед. - Просто взял клинок посмотреть.

 

***

Делия уехала, а Силана еще долго смотрела вслед чародейскому экипажу. Нужно было вернуться обратно, с Рейзу и Каро, к Вейну, но никак не удавалось заставить себя уйти.

Слова Вейна - вульгарные, отвратительные - вертелись в голове и никак не удавалось их забыть.

"Ваша игрушка".

"Так любите его член".

Они выворачивали, обесценивали то, что Силана чувствовала к Рейзу. То, что он для нее значил.

Они не были правдой, но Силана все равно оттягивала возвращение.

В конце концов, Рейз пришел к ней сам, он и Каро - вышли на ступени, замерли по бокам от Силаны. И она вдруг вспомнила старую легенду о двух духах, которые нашептывают людям. Один шепчет о жизни, другой о смерти.

\- Вы выбрали не лучшее время подумать на улице, - спокойно сказал ей Каро. - Не стоило оставлять вашего мужа наедине с Вейном.

\- Где он? - тихо спросила Силана, хотя на самом деле ей не хотелось знать. Рейз молча передвинулся ближе, притянул ее к себе.

Показалось, что он бледнее обычного, и руки у него дрожали.

\- Разговаривает с Эвансом, - коротко отозвался Каро. - Судя по тому, что я услышал, Делия действительно приняла вину за поступки Ларса на себя. Она признала, что хотела меня убить, и поэтому Эванс отказывается принимать мои обвинения.

\- Зачем Делия это сделала? Зачем взяла вину на себя?

Хотя в глубине души Силана и так знала ответ.

\- Потому что это правда, - спокойно отозвался Каро. – Она хотела меня убить, отдала приказ Ларсу. И это ничем ей не грозило. По правилам Арены она могла так поступить. У нас все же был официальный поединок. Эванс не станет доводить это до суда. Я не могу остановить Вейна, а значит вечером он будет на Арене, вам придется сражаться.

Силана почему-то знала, что так будет. Чувствовала.

\- Я понимаю. Если я проведу это время в молитве, то к вечеру смогу полностью исцелить Рейза.

Она так надеялась, что после войны ей больше никогда не придется молиться ради пламени, ради того, чтобы его хватило исцелять. Майенн заслуживала лучшего.

И все же принимала Силану, как принимала любое свое творение, не важно, какой огонь человек нес внутри - исцеляющий свет или пожирающий все на своем пути пожар.

<i>Госпожа моя в пламени, прости мне сомнения и страхи. Прости за то, как я трачу твой дар. Проведи меня по струне, сквозь копоть и мрак. В левой моей ладони пламя, в правой моей ладони пламя. Под ногами моими сеть струн. Страшная и благословенная паутина твоих перекрестков. </i>

\- Я справлюсь, - Рейз сжал ладонь на ее плече, постарался ободряюще улыбнуться. Он всегда старался ее подбодрить.

И Силана отчаянно хотела быть сильнее, быть здоровой и цельной. Женщиной, которая была бы его достойна, которая смогла бы принимать его заботу и его помощь.

\- Вам не нужно справляться в одиночку, - тихо сказала она. - Вы не один.

\- Это я уже давно пытаюсь объяснить тебе, - он кривовато усмехнулся, вымученно и открыто. - Жаль, что пока так и не вышло.

\- Может, хватит уже? - сухо и раздраженно спросил Каро. - Выяснить отношения и решить, кто кого больше поддерживает, вы сможете и потом. Сейчас у нас иная проблема. Вейн применил на вашем гладиаторе заклинание. И последствия вполне возможно, дадут о себе знать во время боя.

Силана почувствовала, как вдоль позвоночника прошелся холодок страха.

\- Что это было за заклинание?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей:**  суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:

[money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638](money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638), я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (14.07.2018).

Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	25. Chapter 25

**Посвящение:** Традиционно, спасибо огромное за донат и поддержку) Они очень помогают мне дисциплинировать себя и писать «Силану» регулярно))

***  
Последствий заклинания Рейз на себе не ощущал. Боль прошла, как и не было, и именно это пугало больше всего.  
Когда Вейн применил свою магию, казалось, что внутренности превратились в ошметки.  
И как бы Рейз ни пытался убедить себя, что это ерунда. Дешевый трюк этого больного урода, не мог избавиться от противного, липкого страха. Какого-то… жалкого.  
На Арене Рейз привык к опасности, отдавал себе отчет, что делает и чем рискует.  
В магии он не разбирался совсем, и какая-то мелочная суеверная часть внутри все цеплялась за мысль: а вдруг это только кажется, что все хорошо.  
Он не был чародеем, не мог защититься от заклинания или даже осознать вред.  
Когда Силана услышала о магии Вейна — Рейз рассказал ей как мог точно, что чувствовал, как ощущалось заклятье — она помрачнела, заставила его снять плащ и рубашку. Он еще попытался возразить, что потерпит до дома, холодно же на улице, но Силана даже слушать не стала. Сказала тихо и твердо:  
— Я не дам вам замерзнуть.  
Она призвала пламя, и оно окутало Рейза теплом, потекло по коже алым потоком. Рейз чуть не дернулся прочь просто по привычке — все же это было пламя — но оно не причиняло вреда.  
— Я не чувствую никаких повреждений, — сказала Силана, выдохнула, убирая пламя. — Одевайтесь.  
Она говорила в точности как медик на Арене, спокойно и сухо.  
Рейз быстро натянул рубаху и плащ обратно, попробовал пошутить:  
— Ну что, доктор, я буду жить?  
— Будете, — вместо Силаны ответил Каро. — Но плохо и недолго, если не научитесь осторожности. Вам не стоило оставаться с Вейном наедине.  
— Я не знал, что он нападет на меня у дознавателей.  
Он и сам понимал: Каро и Силана тоже этого не ожидали, иначе никогда не оставили бы его одного.  
— По тому, как вы описали заклинание, — тихо, задумчиво сказала Силана, когда Каро отвел их вместительному экипажу с гербом государственного агента на двери, — это похоже на действие глифов боли и страха.  
— Только без глифов, — добавил Каро.  
Рейз плохо понимал разницу, знал только, что глифы были начертанными чародейскими знаками, в которые маги вкладывали силу.  
У Лиама была пара клинков с глифами, а доспех Рейза от некоторых из них защищал.  
Силана пояснила в ответ на вопросительный взгляд:  
— Глифы часто используются для контроля над силами, которые слишком разрушительны или опасны для чародея, если контролировать их напрямую. Знак служит чем-то вроде проводника между чародеем и силой.  
— Глифы боли и страха используются не только из-за этого, — вмешался Каро. — Дело не просто в том, что боль и страх разрушительны.  
Силана кивнула:  
— Да. Чтобы использовать силы страха и боли напрямую, с ними нужно установить контакт. Нужно окружить себя страхом и болью, стать частью их и сделать их частью себя.  
Как пламя Силаны было частью ее?  
Рейз вспомнил давние слова Вейна о том, что исцеление жриц было тоже разновидностью магии.  
— Да, не стала спорить Силана. — Как мое пламя.  
— Я все еще не понимаю, — признал Рейз.  
— Вопрос в количествах страха и боли, — подсказал Каро. — Чтобы маг получил контроль над этими силами, его собственных эмоций недостаточно. Нужны другие люди. Как вы сами понимаете, Академия запрещает практики, которые требуют издевательства над другими людьми.  
Вот только не Вейну, Рейз ни мгновения не сомневался, что ублюдок считал себя выше любых законов.  
— Так он что, ворует людей на улицах и пытает ради своей магии? И вы не пытались его за это прижать?  
Каро пренебрежительно фыркнул:  
— Я, как вы выразились, с удовольствием его бы прижал, если бы у меня были доказательства. Но я не знаю, как и где Вейн изучал магию, у меня нет возможности узнать какую. И более того, раз эти сферы магии не изучены Академией, никто не знает толком правил, как отслеживать подобные заклинания.  
Что-то Рейз явно недопонимал в том, как Академия вела дела:  
— Но ведь глифы-то используются. И боли, и страха. Раз они есть, должны быть и специалисты по ним.  
Силана передернулась:  
— Оружие с глифами разрешается использовать только на войне. То, что глифы наносят на оружие гладиаторов… это…  
— В первую очередь, это незаконно, — прямо сказал Каро, когда она замолчала. — Но Парная Лига состоит из очень влиятельных людей, и потому там на глифы закрывают глаза.  
— А вам и наплевать? — ехидно поинтересовался Рейз. — Вы же государственный агент.  
— Я государственный агент и защищаю интересы государства. А не закон, — равнодушно отозвался Каро. — Не путайте, есть огромная разница.  
Да, Рейз без труда мог представить себе какая, и вовсе не рвался узнать подробности.  
— В любом случае, глифы это редкость, — сказала Силана. — И они — часть Старого Знания. Их создание и нанесение — это технологии, которые создавались еще до появления Академии. Глифы боли и страха используются, как инструмент войны, потому что на войне используется все, что даст хотя бы крохотное преимущество. Но суть глифов, глубинные принципы их работы никто не знает.  
Кроме Вейна, похоже.  
— Но должны же как-то лечить тех, кто пострадал от глифов, — предположил Рейз.  
Мрачное молчание, которое стало ответом совсем ему не понравилось.  
— Обычно после глифов некого уже лечить, — тихо сказала наконец Силана.  
И Рейз почувствовал по спине холодок дурного предчувствия.

***  
Каро предлагал отвезти Рейза к чародейке, которая работала государственным агентом, но вмешалась Силана. Попросила тихо: «Позвольте мне сначала спросить у госпожи Мелезы. Если она откажется помочь, мы придем к вам».  
Каро согласился.  
Рейз не спрашивал, почему Силана хотела отвезти его именно к Мелезе, но не спорил.  
У Каро были еще дела, и он доехал с Рейзом и Силаной только до государственных палат. Вышел неподалеку от загона со скатами. Экипаж он оставил Рейзу и Силане, сказал распоряжаться по своему усмотрению.  
— Спасибо, — сказала Силана, прощаясь. — Мы вернем экипаж сегодня вечером, на Арене.  
Рейз подумал о предстоящем вечером поединке. От одной мысли спина снова противно ныла, и все тело казалось тяжелее свинца.  
Рейз с трудом представлял себе, как будет драться в таком состоянии.  
— Если я увижу, что ваша жизнь в опасности, — сказала Силана, когда они остались с Рейзом одни, — я вмешаюсь. Я нарушу правила Арены, и распорядителю придется остановить бой.  
— Я и так постоянно в опасности. Ты не можешь кидаться на помощь в каждом поединке, моя гордость бойца этого не вынесет, — попытался отшутиться Рейз, хотя вовсе не чувствовал никакого веселья.  
Силана не улыбнулась в ответ, смотрела серьезно и спокойно. Глаза в полумраке экипажа посверкивали как полированные камни:  
— Я все равно это сделаю.  
Когда они только встретились, Рейз ненавидел Силану за это упрямство, за то, что она брала на себя право решать и вмешиваться. Никак не мог увязать скромную тихую молодую женщину, которая все время будто извинялась и эти непонятно откуда бравшуюся решимость.  
А теперь просто видел — такой Силана становилась, когда ее загоняли в угол, когда единственным спасением было действовать.  
— Ты боишься меня потерять, — просто сказал он. Хотя знал это и раньше, Силана много раз говорила, как он ей важен. Что он стал ей дорог.  
Но почему-то именно сейчас ее готовность вмешаться воспринималась как признание.  
— Да, боюсь. С самого начала боялась. Вы никогда не были для меня просто гладиатором. Вы были примером, человеком, который меня восхищал. Сильным, чистым. Тем, которого не может коснуться никакая грязь. Рядом с вами я и сама чувствую себя чище.  
— Но дело не только в этом, — продолжила она. — Вы ведь и сами понимаете.  
Да, понимал, потому что и сам это испытывал.  
Он наклонился, поцеловал ее — просто и естественно — а потом еще и еще. Больше не спрашивая разрешения, и не сомневаясь, что Силана позволит.  
— Ты очень упрямая, и я знаю, что не смогу тебя переубедить, — сказал он наконец, отстраняясь. — Так что даже пытаться не буду. Ты только береги и себя тоже.  
Он не стал объяснять, что потерять ее было бы очень больно.  
Силана и сама это знала.

***  
В прошлый раз Рейз не придавал особого значения дороге, и они с Силаной едва не пропустили дом Мелезы по ошибке.  
Дом выглядел, как и раньше, разве что в воздухе над платформами причалов кружились скаты.  
На сей раз ворота им открыл не Грей, а девчушка, которую Рейз уже видел раньше. Дочка Грея, кажется.  
Рейз видел ее всего дважды и тогда не обратил внимания, но было в ней что-то неуловимое и от Мелезы.  
«Мелеза моя», — сказал Рейзу Грей раньше.  
«Моя женщина».  
И его слова едва укладывались у Рейза в голове.  
Мысль о том, что у Мелезы и Грея мог быть общий…  
Да нет же, глупости. Не может быть.  
Просто не может быть.  
Рейз поймал себя на том, что смотрит, едва не открыв рот.  
— Здравствуйте, — Силана легко подтолкнула его локтем в бок, поклонилась глубоким Церемониальным Поклоном, мазнула кончиками пальцев по стылой, заледеневшей земле. — Мы хотели бы видеть госпожу Мелезу, если она дома.  
Девчонка оглядела их внимательным, цепким взглядом — так Грей иногда смотрел, когда его ставили в пару с Рейзом тренироваться. Будто примеривался, откуда лучше отрезать кусок.  
— Я вас помню, — сказала она. — Вас принесли, когда вы были… ранены? Идемте, я скажу маме, что вы пришли.  
Маме.  
Да, Рейз действительно не мог в это поверить.  
Девчонка провела их в гостиную, предложила присесть и исчезла в одном из боковых коридоров.  
Долго ждать Рейзу и Силане не пришлось. В гостиной появился Грей.  
Он зашел резко, хлопнул дверью, и недовольно поджал губы, когда увидел Рейза.  
Грей был в ярости, даже не пытался этого скрыть, и взгляд у него смягчился, только когда он увидел Силану.  
Она непроизвольно села ровнее, сказала нерешительно:  
— Господин Грей, мы не вовремя.  
Он длинно выдохнул и будто расслабился:  
— Нет, Силана. Хорошо, что вы здесь.  
За дверью, из которой он появился что-то с оглушительным звуком разбилось.  
Рейз почувствовал себя до дрожи неловко, будто подглянул что-то личное.  
— Мелеза хотела с вами поговорить. То, что случилось вчера на многих произвело впечатление. Даже не знаю, что больше. Слухи о вашей с Рейзом свадьбе или смерть девочки.  
— Майи, — сказала Силана. — Ее звали Майя.  
— Насчет вашей с Рейзом свадьбы, это правда? — Грей спросил у нее, полностью игнорируя Рейза. И это в общем-то до сих пор задевало.  
Грей тренировался с Рейзом в одной школе, нормально в целом общался, хоть и смотрел снисходительно.  
Потому что был сильнее и знал об этом.  
— А у меня ты спросить не хочешь? — поинтересовался Рейз, понимая, что ведет себя глупо.  
— А ты мне и приврать можешь, если я спрошу, — без капли сомнений ответил Грей.  
Рейз не стал бы ему врать, тем более, что слухи про свадьбу были правдой.  
Но даже если бы нет, Рейз не стал бы ему врать при Силане.  
— Это правда, — тихо признала Силана. — Мы поженились. Когда я исцелила Джанну я нарушила правила Храма. Я думала, что на это закроют глаза и ошиблась.  
Грей кивнул:  
— И ты сделала ее своей родственницей, чтобы Храм не мог тебя наказать.  
— Мы не собирались никому говорить про свадьбу, — неловко продолжила Силана. — Только Храму и только, если будет необходимо.  
— Но потом вокруг вас все слишком завертелось, — угрюмо кивнул Грей.  
Как-то он подозрительно много об этом знал. Рейз вспомнил слова Мелезы о том, что она была знакома с Вейном, и сам себя обозвал идиотом.  
Если бы Вейн был другом Мелезы и мог ее использовать против Силаны, давно бы уже это сделал.  
— Силана, — Грей подался вперед, сцепил руки в замок и сказал. — Не буду врать, ситуация в Лиге для вас хуже не придумаешь. Несмотря на то, что ваш с бой с Вейном перенесли на завтра…  
— Его перенесли на завтра? — Рейз встрепенулся. — Он же должен быть сегодня вечером.  
— Перенесли, — угрюмо подтвердил Грей. — Потому что гладиатора Вейн тоже заменил. И сегодня вечером его новый гладиатор на Арену не выйдет.  
Рейз так и не понял, что за ерунда творилась с гладиаторами Вейна. Ларс, с которым Рейз дрался был одним из нескольких. Про основного, с которым Вейн чаще всего выступал на Арене, он только слышал, вскользь, даже имени не запомнил. Вроде бы что-то на Т.  
Никаких особых слухов про того не ходило. Вроде бы боец и боец.  
Сильный, наверняка, и скорее всего из военных. В Парной Лиге, как быстро выяснил Рейз намного больше было бойцов, которые пришли на Арену после армии.  
Если догадаться, почему Вейн отдал Делии Ларса, а не основного своего гладиатора, было нетрудно — кто и правда доверит другой хозяйке основного бойца, тем более в Зал Рабов, который считался самым опасным — то, зачем заменять гладиатора в бою с Рейзом и Силаной?  
На этот бой Вейн шел от своего имени, ставил свои деньги и свою репутацию на успех.  
— И с кем мне теперь драться? — спросил Рейз.  
Грей помолчал несколько мгновений, глядя на него исподлобья. А потом угрюмо и веско ответил:  
— Со мной.  
Рейз вздрогнул: от неожиданности и от того, как именно Грей это сказал. Будто уже прикидывал, куда будет бить.  
Силана посмотрела на Грея растерянно:  
— Но вы… вы же не его гладиатор. Разве он имеет право.?  
Грей перевел на нее взгляд, пояснил намного мягче, чем когда-либо разговаривал с Рейзом:  
— Давай тебе Мелеза обо всем расскажет.  
— Нет, что ты Грей, — ее голос, раздавшийся от двери, заставил их всех обернуться, как нашкодивших детей. — Продолжай болтать. Ты ведь так любишь говорить от моего имени. Иногда я гадаю, а помнишь ли ты вообще, кто из нас хозяин?  
Каждое слово сочилось ядом, а Рейз смотрел на нее и никак не мог увязать в голове, что Мелеза родила Грею дочь. Что растила свою дочь с ним в одном доме.  
И на глазах у дочки поливала того грязью? Унижала, как низшего?  
Грей стиснул челюсти, так что желваки заиграли, выдавил сквозь зубы:  
— Я прошу за это прощения, госпожа.  
Она скривилась, будто собиралась добавить что-то еще, а потом заставила себя сдержаться и сказала только:  
— Пошел вон с кресла. Твое место на полу.  
У Рейза в очередной раз руки чесались схватить и потрясти Мелезу хорошенько, и — он это видел — Грею тоже хотелось.  
Но тот смолчал и покорно пересел на пол. У ноги Мелезы, когда та села.  
— Зачем вы так? — тихо спросила Силана. — Господин Грей…  
— «Господин Грей» будет делать то, что я сказала, — перебила ее Мелеза. — Прости Силана, мне жаль, если тебе неприятно это видеть. Но Грей мой гладиатор и я не позволю посторонним вмешиваться.  
— Простите, — Силана неловко сцепила руки. Посмотрела на Грея вопросительно, но тот казался совершенно невозмутимым. — Я все никак не привыкну.  
— Не ты одна, — кривовато усмехнулась Мелеза. — Грей тоже. Никак не привыкнет, что я перестала потакать его капризам и теперь придется быть просто гладиатором.  
Рейз знал, что стоило смолчать, тем более, что они с Силаной пришли к Мелезе просить о помощи, и все равно сказал:  
— Я видел вашу дочку.  
— Заткнись, — бросил ему Грей.  
— Спасибо, что сказал, мальчик, — ядовито улыбнулась Мелеза. — Ведь это такое событие, видеть мою дочку в моем доме. О нем обязательно нужно мне поведать.  
— Ты родила ее от гладиатора, — продолжил Рейз, хотя Силана рядом явно сгорала со стыда и не знала, как его заткнуть. — Не побрезговала. А что теперь? Каково твоей дочке видеть, как ты обращаешься с ее отцом?  
Он не боялся Мелезы, не боялся того, что она снова применит свою силу.  
Но она и пальцем его не тронула, вместо нее к Рейзу двинулся Грей, хорошо, что не стал бить сразу, потому что удар у него был тяжелый.  
— Я сказал тебе заткнуться, щенок.  
— Больно, — неожиданно весело, звонко сказала Мелеза, и ее голос, это совершенно неуместное, не вязавшееся с ее интонацией слово, заставило их всех замереть. И Грея, и Рейза. И даже Силану. — Ты спросил, каково моей дочке? Ей больно. Она все пытается вызнать, что сделал ее папа, что все так переменилось, а я не знаю, как ей ответить. И как ей объяснить, что это я с самого начала ошибалась. Доверяла и слишком много позволяла человеку, который того не стоил. Теперь я просто исправляю прошлые ошибки.  
— Мелеза… — тихо, совершенно безнадежно позвал ее Грей, и Рейзу в который раз захотелось отвернуться. Невыносимо было смотреть, как сильный мужик вроде Грея меняется, становится уязвимым и слабым. Как зовет, нерешительно, жалко. Совершенно унизительно.  
— Заткнись, Грей, — холодно оборвала она. Заставила себя улыбнуться. — Прости за эту отвратительную сцену, Силана. Я знаю, что ты пришла по делу.  
Кода Грей рассказал, что Мелеза его женщина, Рейз предложил: тебе бы бабу нормальную. И потрахаться.  
Грей тогда ответил: Я уже потрахался. На всю жизнь хватило.  
Зло и непривычно горько.  
Рейз его не понял тогда, а теперь будто кусочки мозаики в голове соединялись.  
То, как Силана говорила о Мелезе и Грее. Как защищала Мелезу и не могла понять, почему та унижает Грея.  
То, что Мелеза жила с Греем, и тот, забывшись часто вел себя как хозяин.  
То, что у Мелезы и Грея была дочь.  
И что что-то случилось, что заставило Мелезу изменить свое отношение.  
«Я уже потрахался».  
«На всю жизнь хватило».  
Мелеза унижала Грея, постоянно провоцировала, говорила, что заменит его на другого мужика.  
Рейз с самого начала думал, что просто от высокомерия, потому что некому было Мелезу одернуть.  
Но все ведь было совсем не так.  
И Грей подчинялся ей вовсе не потому, что Мелеза была его хозяйкой.  
— Он тебе изменил, — сказал Рейз. И в то же мгновение понял, что не надо было открывать рот.  
Стало неестественно тихо, и Силана смотрела на Рейза полными искреннего ужаса глазами.  
Мелеза и Грей оба казались почти растерянными, но Рейз понимал, скоро их растерянность пройдет и сменится яростью.  
А потом Мелеза расхохоталась. В голос, громко, до слез.  
Грей сидел между ней и Рейзом, и явно не знал, что делать.  
— Браво, мальчик, — отсмеявшись сказала Мелеза. — Просто браво. — Рейз почти ожидал, что она будет отрицать. Или издеваться, но она вдруг добавила весело. — Не бойся, никто тебя не тронет за правду. За правду ведь не принято бить, верно, Грей? А теперь, когда ты закончил ворошить наше грязное белье, и высказал все, что тебе хотелось, может объяснишь, зачем вы с Силаной здесь?  
— Простите нас, — беспомощно сказала Силана. — Если бы я знала, что Рейз… что Рейз скажет что-то подобное, я никогда бы не пришла. Простите.  
— Хватит, Силана, — Мелеза подняла руку, успокаивая ее. Перестала улыбаться, будто маска облетела с ее лица шелухой. — Да, мне неприятно, когда об этом говорят. Но с тех пор, как я переменила свое отношение к Грею, слухи в Парной Лиге давно ходят. Я много лет жила со своим гладиатором, не скрываясь. Завела от него ребенка, игнорируя традиции и все, что принято в Парной Лиге. Так что, поверь, про измену твой мальчик предположил далеко не первый. Я только надеюсь, что он не станет выспрашивать подробности. С кем мой Грей изменил мне, в какой позе и как ему это понравилось.  
— Прости, — сказал Рейз. — Я не имел права.  
— О, мальчик, отсутствие прав тебя никогда не останавливало. Не нужно теперь кокетничать. Я все еще хочу знать, зачем вы здесь. Из-за того, что Грей выйдет драться за Вейна или из-за проблем в Парной Лиге? Я так понимаю, после того, что случилось с Каро, вам нужна помощь.  
— Я не могу просить вас о помощи, — тихо сказала Силана. — Не после того…  
— Перестань, — снова перебила ее Мелеза. — Ты не чужая мне, Силана. Если я могу помочь, я помогу тебе. Несмотря на то, как бестактно и отвратительно ведет себя твой гладиатор.  
Рейз поморщился, понимая, что заслужил, и что ответить на это было нечего.  
— И будем честны, — продолжила Мелеза. — В Парной Лиге у вас почти нет союзников. Вы вряд ли можете позволить себе отказываться от моей помощи.  
— Это правда, что господин Грей будет выступать за Вейна на Арене? — спросила Силана.  
Мелеза снова усмехнулась:  
— Разумеется. Куда он денется, контракт уже подписан, и был подписан уже давно.  
— Почему? Вейн… отвратительный человек. Я не верю, что вы на его стороне. И тем более не верю, что вы согласны отдать ему господина Грея. Даже на один бой. Я просто не верю.  
Мелеза помрачнела и опустила взгляд в пол, сказала спокойно и ровно:  
— Согласие не имеет никакого значения. У меня нет выбора.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей:** суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
<http://money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638>, я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (22.07.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	26. Chapter 26

Посвящение: Огромное спасибо за донат, лучи любви, любимые читатели и я надеюсь, новая глава вам понравится))  
Недовычитано, но проверено вордом)

***  
— Мы с Раилом учились в Академии одно время, — спокойно пояснила Мелеза, а Рейз обратил внимание, что она впервые назвала Вейна по имени. — И состояли в одном Обществе. Обучение чародеев… изолирует нас от постороннего мира. Академия заперта сама в себе, даже если ученики и выходят за ее пределы, обычные люди сторонятся нас.  
— Чародеи и сами смотрят на всех свысока, — буркнул Рейз и тут же постарался стать как можно незаметнее. Он и так уже наговорил лишнего.  
Но Мелеза не злилась и продолжила так же ровно:  
— В нас видят инструменты, в лучшем случае, но чаще угрозу. С возрастом к этому привыкаешь, находишь близких людей, которые принимают тебя, как есть, — она бросила быстрый взгляд на Грея, словно украдкой, и тут же отвернулась. — Но в юности, пока у тебя еще нет никакой реальной силы, нет статуса и влияния… терпеть намного тяжелее.  
— Теперь вас признает вся Парная Лига, — тихо и мягко сказала Силана. — Никто больше не может вас использовать, если вы сами не позволите.  
Мелеза усмехнулась:  
— Они признают меня не потому, что я чародейка. А потому, что у меня много денег и мой гладиатор побеждает.  
Рейз мог бы сказать, что не будь она чародейкой, никаких денег у Мелезы бы не было, но сдержался.  
Тем более, что ничего о ее деньгах не знал.  
— И речь, Силана, не о том, что происходит сейчас, — добавила она. — Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла, что связывает меня с Вейном. А мы с ним встретились много лет назад, когда все было иначе. Из-за отношения окружающих, ученики Академии часто образуют… круги по интересам. Мы с Раилом не были исключением. Он мечтал о магии для всех, о магии без границ. Его интересовала сама природа силы и законы, по которым она существует. Его раздражали запреты, попытки ограничить наши знания.  
— Академия ограничивает практики, которые приносят вред. Практики, которые опасны и неэтичны, — твердо сказала Силана.  
— Да, — легко признала Мелеза. — Но, когда ты молод и веришь в собственную неуязвимость, никто не задумывается об этике. Каждый готов посвятить себя магии без остатка, и надеется, что сделает завтра лучше, чем вчера. В конце концов, даже то, что причиняет вред, что опасно и неэтично — тоже часть жизни. И часть той самой силы, которая делает мир живым.  
Рейз не мог отделаться от мысли, что Мелеза говорила о силе, так же как Силана говорила о Майенн. С тем же благоговением, с такой же любовью.  
— Я разделяю многие убеждения Вейна, — сказала она. — До сих пор считаю, что он прав в главном. Маги и магия заслуживают, чтобы к ним относились лучше. Чтобы перестали изолировать и бояться.  
Рейз напрягся и спросил:  
— Так ты на его стороне?  
— Нет. Я не на его стороне, потому что я не разделяю его методы. Вещи, которые творит Вейн, приносят результат, но они отвратительны. Но даже если он добьется своего сейчас, если даже на какое-то время магию признают, что будет потом? Через поколение или два, люди оглянутся назад, и увидят, что все изменения, которые произошли — это результат лжи, череды убийств и предательств. Вейн призывает доверять магии и доверять чародеям, но ему самому доверять нельзя.  
Она помолчала и продолжила:  
— Но, когда мы были в Академии, все казалось совсем другим. Общие друзья, общие интересы. Первые попытки выйти за границы того, что навязывали нам учителя и создать что-то свое. Конечно, мы нарушали запреты.  
— Вас поймали? — спросила Силана.  
— Да. Это был просто вопрос времени. Тогда Раил взял вину на себя и его заставили уйти из Академии.  
Рейз усмехнулся:  
— Правда? А ублюдок говорил, что ему там просто было слишком скучно.  
— Ему многое не нравилось, — ровно, равнодушно заметила Мелеза, — но он никогда не ушел бы добровольно. Не важно, сколько ограничений накладывает Академия, ее ресурсы огромны. В первую очередь, только в Академии собраны знания о силе и ее природе. Любой, кто решится практиковать магию сам, будет вынужден тыкаться вслепую, методом проб и ошибок изобретать вещи, которые уже давно существуют.  
Немного это напоминало Рейзу о гладиаторской школе. Можно было и без наставника учиться драться, и даже вполне успешно. В конце концов, если выживать достаточно долго опыт все равно выбьет из тебя ошибки новичков. И все же обученный боец всегда найдет способ победить самоучку.  
— В тот раз, — добавила Мелеза, — многим грозило исключение. В том числе ученикам из обычных, не знатных семей.  
— И вас?  
— И меня, — она посмотрела на Рейза и пояснила. — Обучение в Академии стоит дорого, но аристократов в Академии не так много.  
— Я думал, каждый род стремится заполучить себе ручную чародейку.  
— Конечно, — она усмехнулась. — Такой удобный инструмент под рукой. Всегда есть кому начертать глифы или создать чародейский светильник. Но все боятся, как бы мы не получили слишком много власти. Тем более, в богатых семьях, где интриги и грызня за влияние — любимое хобби.  
— А Вейн? — Рейз усмехнулся. — Он богатый мальчик? Вот уж кто похож на чемпиона по интригам и грызне.  
— Так же, как и Каро, он единственный выживший своего рода. Но да, он довольно богат. Был даже, когда мы еще учились. Именно поэтому он мог не боятся исключения.  
— Рейз не понимает, — тихо вмешалась Силана. — Он не знает, как происходит обучение на чародеев.  
— Я думаю, эти слова уже можно вышивать на рубашке твоего гладиатора, — Мелеза ядовито улыбнулась. — «Рейз не понимает». Это решило бы множество ваших проблем.  
Он был совсем не в восторге от ее слов, но все же понимал, что не в его положении возмущаться.  
Тем более, оглядываясь назад, пожалуй, Мелеза была права.  
— Академия не только обучает чародеев, — пояснила она, глядя на него несколько снисходительно. — Она еще и контролирует выпускников. Спрос на магические вещи очень велик — чародейские экипажи, глифы, даже светильники и часовые башни. Каждый чародей должен предоставлять определенное количество артефактов на службу страны. Даже аристократы.  
Теперь Рейз примерно понимал:  
— Надо думать, любимых детей в Академию не отдают.  
Грей бросил на него угрюмый взгляд, будто лезвием полоснул, и отвернулся.  
Интересно, что Рейз на этот раз такого сказал?  
— Верно, — а Мелеза наоборот, кивнула, словно была согласна. — Одних аристократов слишком мало. Обучение остальных оплачивается из казны. Академия набирает учеников из бедных семей.  
Рейз о чем-то таком слышал:  
— Да, а потом они обязаны отслужить на границе, вместо платы.  
— Не обязательно, — поправила она. — Академия в любом случае сделает из ребенка чародея — или он просто не переживет обучение. Но нет никакой гарантии, что это сделает сильного чародея. Хотя, — и тут она снова усмехнулась, — всю жизнь чертить глифы огня в лавке для котлов много сил не нужно.  
Тут она посмотрела на Грея, как будто это был аргумент в каком-то их личном, старом споре.  
— Академия сама назначает службу, которой ученик обязан расплатиться, — угрюмо добавил Грей. — Отказаться нельзя.  
А Рейз теперь понял, почему чародеи поддерживали Вейна. Раз уж он предлагал освободить их.  
— У меня не было семьи, — спокойно сказала Мелеза. — Ни рода, ни денег. Я росла как крыса в подворотне, вместе с другими такими же крысами. Академия дала мне шанс чего-то добиться.  
Мелеза признавала это очень легко, без стыда и бессмысленной бравады. Но все равно невозможно было представить ее в детстве. Сейчас она от кончиков ногтей, до кончиков волос выглядела как богатая женщина.  
— Вы могли бы пойти в Храм, — тихо заметила Силана. — Дети Майенн содержат приюты, помогают сиротам. Академия не единственный выход.  
— Брось, Силана, — Мелеза отмахнулась. — Думаю, мы обе понимаем, что я не слишком религиозна. И я не готова верить во что-то только ради куска хлеба. Я выбрала Академию и не жалею.  
Грей хотел ей что-то сказать, но наткнулся на злой взгляд и заткнулся. Будто его по губам хлестнули.  
— А если бы тебя исключили? — спросил Рейз.  
— Мне пришлось бы расплачиваться за обучение всю мою жизнь, — спокойно признала Мелеза. — Меня могли бы продать в Аравин или в один из портовых домов удовольствий.  
— Но ты все же решилась связаться с Вейном?  
Рейз на ее месте не стал бы рисковать, но он не был чародеем и ничего не знал о магии.  
— Я была намного моложе и намного глупее. И была уверена, что справлюсь с чем угодно. К тому же, тогда мы верили, что новые практики и ритуалы сделают нас сильнее. А чем сильнее чародей, тем лучше его жизнь после Академии. Когда Раил взял вину на себя, он спас не только меня. Всех, кто был в нашем Обществе.  
— Как-то мне слабо верится, что он сделал это бескорыстно. Что он попросил взамен? Вернуть услугу через много лет?  
— Нет. Он просил книги, просил делиться знаниями. Мы продолжали учиться, у нас оставался доступ к Чародейской Библиотеке. И через нас Раил тоже мог продолжать учиться. Он стал ниточкой, связавшей нас с внешним миром. Мы — его связью с Академией. Он знал множество полезных людей. Помогал, если кому-то из Общества требовалась его помощь. Ты смотришь на то, каким он стал сейчас, но раньше ничего этого не было. Он просто был нашим… другом.  
Рейз без труда мог это представить. И понимал теперь, почему на приеме Вейна, куда он позвал Силану, было так много чародеев. И почему никто не пытался приструнить ублюдка.  
— Поэтому у вас нет выбора? — спросила Силана. — И вы… доверите ему господина Грея?  
Мелеза покачала головой:  
— Нет. У Вейна подписан контракт с Греем. Несколько лет назад, Вейну бросили вызов. Многие поддерживают его, но и врагов у него немало. На тот момент у Вейна был только один гладиатор — Ларс — и он сильно пострадал на Арене. Этим многие хотели воспользоваться. Вейну бросили вызов, и потребовался гладиатор для защиты. Я позволила Грею подписать контракт на один бой.  
Дальше Рейз без труда мог представить то, что случилось:  
— Поединок отменили, а контракт остался. Удобно этот ублюдок устроился, все у него схвачено.  
— Да, — спокойно ответила Мелеза. — Когда я говорю, что у нас с Греем нет выбора, я имею ввиду именно это. Контракт уже подписан, Грей не имеет права отказаться.  
— Но вам это не нравится, — тихо заметила Силана.  
— Конечно, не нравится, — Мелеза сцепила и расцепила пальцы. — Он вмешивается в поединки, пытается использовать Арену, чтобы избавляться от своих врагов. Его интриги многим людям могут стоить жизни.  
— Он заставит господина Грея убить Рейза? — прямо спросила Силана. Голос у нее звучал на удивление спокойно, и Рейз знал, что, если Мелеза ответит «да», никакого поединка не будет. Силана откажется, какими бы последствиями это ей ни грозило.  
Грей фыркнул, внезапно смерил Рейза веселым взглядом:  
— Не волнуйся, никто не заставит меня убить твоего щенка. Хотя иногда так и тянет отрезать от него пару кусков. Хозяин не может приказать гладиатору убивать. Официально не может. Так что, не важно, чего хочет Вейн, я просто не стану этого делать. Тем более, что у Рейза против меня никаких шансов.  
Рейз бы с удовольствием посоветовал ему заткнуться, но Грей говорил правду. Он просто был лучше.  
— Мы проиграем этот поединок, — недовольно признал Рейз. — Может, проще сразу отказаться? Сколько за это придется заплатить?  
— Дело не в деньгах, — вмешалась Мелеза. — Вейн из основного состава Парной Лиги, а вы новички. Он бросил вызов вам, а не наоборот. И он использовал право десяти, чтобы назначить поединок как можно быстрее. Если вы откажетесь, вы потеряете возможность участвовать в Парной Лиге.  
И Силана потеряет дом, — подумал Рейз. Бросил на нее быстрый взгляд и поспешно сказал:  
— Ну, значит, я просто проиграю. Не такая уж это трагедия.  
— Вы готовы рискнуть? — спросила Силана.  
— Я каждый раз рискую, — Рейз пожал плечами, посмотрел на Грея теперь уже совсем иначе. Прикинул, сможет ли выжить, если они с Греем сойдутся всерьез. Победить у него бы не вышло, но выжить?  
Он вдруг вспомнил поединок с Делией, и тот момент, когда Ларс насадил Рейза спиной на крючья, а потом пошел к Каро.  
А ведь Вейн вообще не пытался убить Рейза. Тот для него не имел никакого значения. Вейн хотел избавиться от алых жриц.  
— Ты не собираешься убивать меня, — твердо и прямо сказал Рейз Грею, — но что насчет Силаны?  
Мелеза зло скривилась:  
— Грей никогда не тронет Силану. Она не чужая нам. И ты, мальчик, принес ей намного больше неприятностей, чем мы. Знаешь, иногда гладиаторам зашивают рты, чтобы пустая болтовня не отвлекала от тренировок. Раньше мне это казалось варварством, но глядя на тебя, я готова поменять свое мнение.  
— Госпожа Мелеза, пожалуйста, — попросила Силана. — Рейз боится за меня и говорит ерунду. К тому же, я алая жрица. Не важно, кого Вейн пошлет ко мне, я всегда могу использовать пламя. Мне нелегко причинить вред.  
Она говорила спокойно и уверенно, просто признавала как данность.  
Стала бы она и вправду использовать пламя? Смогла бы снова причинить кому-нибудь вред?  
— Вы не верите мне, — тихо сказала Силана. — Вы думаете, я испугаюсь и не смогу защитить себя.  
— Я знаю, что тебе проще пострадать самой, чем… Чем убить кого-то еще.  
Рейз замолчал, не зная, как ее убедить.  
— Возможно, — спокойно признала она. — Я не знаю, смогу ли убивать ради собственной жизни. Но я готова убивать ради вашей. Ради Джанны, ради того, чтобы избежать войны. Я сделаю все, что потребуется.  
Вот только чего это будет стоить ей самой?  
Мелеза раздраженно выдохнула, растрепала волосы:  
— Силана, ты просто послушай себя. Грей не тронет тебя. Он не стал бы тебя убивать, даже если бы я приказала. Не важно, какие планы у Вейна. Ты не чужая нам.  
Рейз в который раз уже поражался, насколько мягче она становилась рядом с Силаной:  
— Не волнуйся об этом поединке.  
Рейз всегда считал ее высокомерной, презирал за то, как она обращалась с Греем и с ним самим, но изредка он видел другую Мелезу. И вот этой другой Мелезой хотелось восхищаться, как восхищалась ей Силана.  
Этой другой Мелезе Рейз хотел верить.  
— Но вы ведь пришли не только поговорить про Арену, верно? — спросила Мелеза после недолгого молчания.  
— Мы даже не знали, что поединок перенесли, — признал Рейз. — Нам просто нужна помощь чародейки. На мне использовали какое-то странное заклинание, и я хочу знать, что это была за дрянь.

***  
Каро вернулся домой задолго до ужина, и Джанна мимоходом подумала, что должно быть, это случалось редко. Он пришел не один, его сопровождало двое человек в униформе государственных агентов.  
Джанна нашла кухарку, распорядилась, чтобы приготовили поесть.  
— Не уходите, — бросил ей Каро на ходу, провожая агентов в свой кабинет. — Вы понадобитесь мне через час.  
— Я принесу ужин вам и вашим гостям, — спокойно отозвалась она.  
Он фыркнул:  
— Разве не рановато для ужина?  
Но он не стал отказываться.  
— Нет, если мы уедем через час, — спокойно ответила она.  
— Вы на удивление легко вжились в роль хозяйки.  
Они все еще называли друг друга на «вы». Раньше Джанна думала, что это будет подозрительным, а потом поняла, что среди аристократов это считалось нормой.  
— Мне это нравится, — неожиданно признал Каро. — Нравится, что можно доверить дом вам, и не думать об ужине и прочей ерунде.  
— Что насчет вашей служанки?  
— О, она давно привыкла, что я могу отказаться от ужина и вообще не появляться в доме днями. Она не готовит, пока я сам не попрошу. Часто у меня нет времени ждать ее стряпню, — он задержался на несколько мгновений. — Если подумать, вы ведь не знали, что я соглашусь есть. Но все равно распорядились сделать еды. А если бы я отказался от ужина?  
Джанна улыбнулась одними уголками губ:  
— Этот ужин ждал бы вас на завтрак.  
Каро рассмеялся:  
— Вы опасная женщина, — и он тут же переключился на своих гостей. — Господа, прошу сюда. Вам повезло, моя жена в хорошем настроении и готова нас накормить.  
Джанна проводила его взглядом, и вернулась в свою комнату.  
Каро не сказал ей как одеться, а значит, речь вряд ли шла о приеме. Она выбрала простое, но хорошее платье. Дорогое и красивое, но повседневное.  
Джанна спокойно переносила ожидание. Она поела на кухне, под мрачным, неприветливым взглядом служанки, потом немного почитала и привела себя в порядок.  
Гости Каро ушли, и сам он ждал Джанну в гостиной, небрежно развалившись в кресле.  
— Прекрасно выглядите, — похвалил он, оглядев ее придирчивым взглядом. — Впрочем, к этому я уже начинаю привыкать.  
— Спасибо. Расскажите, что случилось у дознавателя, — она специально спросила именно так, хотя визит к дознавателю вполне мог пройти мирно.  
Каро улыбнулся саму капельку слишком безмятежно:  
— Почему вы думаете, что что-то случилось.  
— Интуиция, — ответила она.  
— Вам бы на чародейку учиться с такой интуицией, — он подмигнул. — Не волнуйтесь, я не собираюсь это скрывать и расскажу все позже. Но сначала, мне нужно чтобы вы съездили со мной на одну важную встречу. И мне нужно, чтобы на этой встрече вы были очень внимательной, и не отвлекались на мысли о дознавателях. Поверьте, с этими старыми стервятниками я способен разобраться и сам.  
Она понимала, что он в любом случае не скажет ей ничего раньше срока, просто кивнула:  
— Хорошо. Куда мы поедем?  
Он улыбнулся:  
— Мм, нет ничего привлекательнее, чем послушная женщина.  
— Только женщина, которая не доставляет проблем, — предположила Джанна.  
— Разве это не одно и то же? Хотя… вы правы. Послушная женщина не доставляет проблем только пока у нее есть мозги.  
— Вы не ответила на мой вопрос, — мягко напомнила она. — С кем вы хотите, чтобы я встретилась?  
— Не вы, — он фыркнул. — Мы с вами вместе. Это будет семейный визит. Я хочу проведать Калеба Байрнса.  
Джанна думала, что Каро подождет Калеба сам. Брат Силаны должен был еще вчера узнать, что Каро и Джанна теперь стали его родственниками.  
— Вы хотите поехать к нему домой?  
— Да, — Каро неопределенно пожал плечами. — Я предпочитаю навещать людей там, где они чувствуют себя уверенно.  
— Потому что так они легче совершают ошибки, — предположила она.  
Он рассмеялся:  
— Верно. А еще потому, что всегда можно подглядеть в обстановке что-нибудь интересное.  
Он любил свою работу, Джанна это видела. Был искренне увлечен и красив, как бывают люди, полностью посвятившие себя чему-то, что любят.  
Забавно, что этим он напоминал ей Рейза.  
— Я практически уверен, что вы думаете обо мне что-то нелестное, — фыркнул он. Каро без труда читал людей, и это Джанне в нем тоже нравилось. Хотя она и понимала, что свои знания, все свои умения он использовал без сожалений. Вполне мог использовать эмоции человека против него самого.  
— Я подумала, что вы похожи на моего брата.  
Каро замер, посмотрел недоуменно:  
— Надеюсь, что вы шутите. Поверьте, в отличие от него я прекрасно умею хранить секреты. Так что, если вы поцелуете меня перед выходом, клянусь, это останется только между нами, — беззлобно усмехнулся он.  
— Если я поцелую вас перед выходом, вас выдаст румянец на щеках, — безмятежно ответила она.  
И Каро рассмеялся снова.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей: суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
http://money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638  
я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (30.07.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	27. Chapter 27

**Посвящение:** Всем, кто поддерживает и помогает мне донатом и комментариями) Спасибо вам огромное)  
Традиционно недовычитано и недобечено, но проверено вордом.  
  
***  
К тому времени, как они отправились к Калебу, начался шторм. Леденящий, завывающий как зверь над шпилями, осенний шторм, какими славилась Грозовая Дева Силл Арне. Летать в такую погоду было невозможно, и Каро с Джанной взяли экипаж — темный, неприметный, с небольшим гербом государственных агентов на дверце.  
Дорога заняла у них чуть больше часа, по обледенелым улочкам приходилось продвигаться медленно, намного осторожнее обычного, и ветер бился в крохотное оконце экипажа, выл на одной громкой протяжной ноте.  
Каро разложил на коленях какие-то бумаги и внимательно изучал их при свете чародейского светильника. На каких-то ставил размашистую подпись вычурной перьевой ручкой, какие-то просто откладывал.  
Джанна сидела напротив, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях, и не мешала. Скользила взглядом по перевернутым строкам, которые могла разглядеть, но они ни о чем ей не говорили. Просто какие-то обрывки приказов, официальных распоряжений, кажется, что-то связанное с армией.  
Каро отправился к Калебу в такую погоду, несмотря на шторм, и на обилие работы. Значит, он считал эту встречу важной. И он взял с собой Джанну, значит, рассчитывал, что ее присутствие сможет на что-то повлиять.  
Или же ему просто нравилось держать ее рядом.  
Последнюю мысль Джанна отмела как бессмысленную.  
Экипаж остановился у высоких ворот, где-то на окраине города. За хлопьями снега и голым, опустевшим садом угадывался силуэт дома.  
Жилище Калеба больше напоминало имение, чем обычный городской дом.  
Агент, который правил экипажем, соскочил на землю, пошел к воротам и долго звонил в колокол у двери.  
— Не сомневайтесь, — с усмешкой сказал Каро Джанне, — это надолго.  
Он оказался прав, люди Калеба долго не пускали их внутрь — и это явное пренебрежение, пусть мелочное и абсолютно бессмысленное, очень наглядно показывало отношение хозяина к гостям.  
— Вы уже чувствуете, как нам рады? — Каро фыркнул, когда мрачный, сгорбленный дворецкий провел их в дом. Предложил расположиться в гостиной у очага. По крайней мере там было тепло.  
— Внезапные гости в нашем доме редкость, господин, — с безупречной вежливостью, и затаенной издевкой ответил дворецкий. И его «внезапные» звучало так же как «нежданные». Он разговаривал исключительно с Каро, на Джанну даже не смотрел.  
— Мы не гости, — ровно отозвался Каро. — Мы хозяева. Так Байрнсу и передайте.  
Дворецкий замер, с трудом удерживаясь от ответа — Джанна видела, чего это ему стоило — и все же возражать не решился.  
— Можно не передавать. Байрнс вас слышал, — угрюмый голос, громкий и будто отразившийся от стен, заставил Джанну повернуть голову. Калеб стоял на лестнице, на верхних ступенях, и его фигура терялась в полумраке.  
Наверху горело всего несколько светильников, словно весь дом уже спал. — Вы-таки явились сами.  
— Разумеется, — Каро шутливо поклонился. — Раз уж вы проигнорировали мое приглашение.  
— Вам здесь не место. Вам и вашей… жене.  
Последнее он словно выплюнул.  
— Повежливее, Калеб, — холодно осадил его Каро. — Относитесь с уважением к своей семье. Или последствия вам не понравятся.  
— Снова лезете с угрозами, — Калеб рассмеялся, уродливо и совсем невесело, а Джанна подумала, что это больше напоминало встречу зверей, чем нормальный человеческий разговор. — Вы запугиваете, потому что ничего другого вам не остается.  
Два хищника кружили друг вокруг друга, перерыкивались угрозами, прикидывали, как вырвать друг другу глотку.  
— Ошибаетесь, — Каро вдруг улыбнулся, и его напряжение и холодность исчезли, словно их и не было. — Я могу и не угрожать. Как ни крути, Калеб, я заставлю вас делать все, что мне нужно. Уверены, что хотите обсуждать это при слугах?  
Калеб сделал несколько шагов по ступеням вниз. Подкованные сапоги будто лязгали по мраморным ступеням:  
— Ну, пойдемте в мой кабинет, если вам так неймется говорить наедине, — он повернулся к слуге, коротко кивнул. — Можешь быть свободен. Если потребуется я сам провожу гостей.  
Он подчеркнул тоном, пренебрежительным и мрачным это «гостей».  
— Вы все еще не поняли, Калеб? — спокойно спросил Каро. — Одно мое слово, и вы сами станете в этом доме всего лишь гостем.  
Калеб сделал вид, что не услышал его.  
В кабинет Калеб зашел первым, не потрудился посмотреть, следуют ли за ним Каро и Джанна, и сел за стол, отодвинув массивное кресло.  
Каро закрыл дверь, пододвинул Джанне стул, предлагая сесть. Жест был совершенно обыденным, и наверняка заученным. Каро делал это не потому, что заботился, а потому что был так воспитан, но она все равно приняла его с благодарностью.  
Стол перед Калебом был завален бумагами.  
— Мне доложили, что вы очень заняты, — спокойно и с легкой усмешкой заметил Каро, кивая на бумаги.  
— Вашими стараниями, — отозвался Калеб.  
— Я ждал вас на Арене. Но вы не пришли.  
— Ваша возня с Делией меня не касается, — ответил Калеб. — Мне плевать, на ком вы женились, кого обидели. Я не участвую в Парной Лиге, и, откровенно говоря, я сожалею только, что вы выжили.  
Каро улыбнулся:  
— Опасно говорить такое государственному агенту.  
Калеб фыркнул, полностью игнорируя Джанну:  
— Вы бесите меня не потому, что государственный агент, а потому что мудак, который тянет руки к моему имуществу. И я клянусь, Каро, вы не получите от моей семьи ни пунта. Не важно, станете вы патриархом или нет, — он кивнул головой на бумаги. — Если потребуется, я собственноручно перепишу все на посторонних людей, лишь бы оно не досталось вам.  
Каро с интересом вздернул бровь, протянул руку:  
— Правда? Вы позволите?  
Калеб отдал ему один из листов:  
— Наслаждайтесь.  
Джанна сидела достаточно близко, могла разглядеть аккуратные, ровные строки.  
Это была дарственная.  
— Вряд ли вы хорошо разбираетесь в правилах наследования у аристократов, Джанна, так что давайте я поясню, — сказал Каро. — Патриарх семьи имеет право распоряжаться общим имуществом рода, а также привилегиями родственников. Но не частным имуществом. Как, например, я могу продать наш с вами дом, но не имею права продать ваше платье.  
Она молчала, не перебивая, тем более, что действительно плохо в этом разбиралась.  
— Патриарх так же может наградить члена семьи и подарить ему часть родового имущества. Так оно станет частным.  
— А потом это частное имущество можно будет подарить кому угодно еще, — предположила Джанна, без труда угадывая, что именно Калеб пытался сделать.  
Он отдавал имущество рода другим родственникам, а они в обратной дарственной могли вернуть это имущество ему.  
— Это не запрещено? — спросила она.  
— Увы, — Каро спокойно пожал плечами. — На то, чтобы сменить одного патриарха на другого требуется несколько дней. Номинально я уже глава семьи, с момента, как мы с вами поженились. А фактически, мне нужны бумаги, чтобы официально получить статус. Еще день-два не больше. Но наш с вами новый брат, — он кивнул на Калеба, — потратит эти дни с пользой.  
Что-то не складывалось в этой картине, подумала Джанна.  
— Не знаю, на что вы надеялись, Каро, — Калеб презрительно скривился. — Но отобрать у меня мое не так просто.  
Каро сам сказал Калебу про свадьбу, сказал заранее. Предупредил.  
И теперь у Калеба появился шанс выиграть преимущество.  
Джанна плохо знала Каро, но не верила, что он совершил бы такую ошибку.  
Каро вдруг улыбнулся шире, подмигнул:  
— Я надеялся, что вы побежите спасать свое имущество и наделаете глупостей.  
Калеб сжал кулаки так, что у него побелели костяшки:  
— Вы бредите?  
— Нет, совсем нет, — Каро пожал плечами, вернул дарственную на стол. — Понимаете, я на самом деле не могу на вас давить. Я могу угрожать, но не могу исполнить угрозу. Не потому, что у меня не хватит возможностей, а потому что у нас Силаной уговор. Я не имею права причинить вам вред. Я должен спасать вас, защищать вас. Она никогда не позволит мне оставить вас нищим.  
— Тогда не нужно было мне угрожать, — бросил Калеб.  
— Нужно, — с улыбкой поправил Каро. — Просто необходимо. Ведь вы собираетесь поддерживать Вейна, готовы дать ему денег. Хоть и знаете, что он мечтает о войне.  
— Это выгодное вложение, — раздельно, словно идиоту повторил Калеб. — И абсолютно законное. Не связанное с войной. Оно не имеет отношения даже к Силане.  
— Деньги, которое оно принесет, отправятся в карманы аравинских военных. Военных, которые мечтают взять реванш за свое поражение. И ваше абсолютно законное дело может обернуться большой бедой, — поправил его Каро. — Я знаю, вы видите в Вейне союзника. Он так же ненавидит Силану, и он знает, как приумножить ваш капитал. Знаете, я много думал о вас. О том, что вами движет, и как на вас повлиять. И понял одну важную вещь.  
Калеб скривился:  
— Не сомневаюсь, сейчас вы мне расскажете.  
Джанна почувствовала, что вдоль позвоночника словно прошлись ледяные пальцы.  
Калеб слушал и не боялся.  
Но ему следовало. Джанна не смогла бы объяснить этого даже самой себе. Она знала, что Каро опасен. Понимала с самой первой встречи.  
Но никогда не чувствовала этого так.  
«На балконе, когда говорили про то, что станете патриархом семьи Байрнс, вы не рассказали мне всей правды», — подумала она.  
— Не сейчас. Сначала я расскажу моей жене, — он безмятежно улыбнулся Джанне, — что такое право на отречение от рода.  
Калеб нахмурился:  
— Это здесь совершенно не причем.  
— И снова ошибаетесь, — Каро улыбнулся Джанне. — Понимаете, на самом деле патриарх может распоряжаться не только имуществом, но и до некоторой степени судьбой членов рода. Он может настоять на свадьбе, на воинской службе, на определенной профессии для взрослых родственников. Звучит варварски, и сейчас пользоваться подобными правами не принято…  
Он замолк, предлагая ей самой продолжить:  
— Но это возможно, — предположила она.  
— Законно, как сказал бы наш брат, — он с усмешкой кивнул в сторону Калеба. — Разумеется, если члену семьи слишком ненавистен приказ патриарха, всегда можно покинуть род, верно, Калеб?  
Калеб замер, сглотнул:  
— Верно.  
— Кроме одного исключения, — продолжил Каро. — Член рода не может покинуть семью, если принял от патриарха имущество рода в дар. И именно это вы сделали, Калеб. Вы раздали имущество семьи между теми, кому доверяете. Теми, кто вам дорог. Вы отдали этих людей мне, а их я не обещал защищать.  
Он аккуратно достал стопку бумаг, которые подписывал в экипаже, протянул Калебу с улыбкой:  
— Взгляните. Это приказы о поступлении на военную службу.  
Калеб смотрел… почти растерянно. И казался странно беззащитным, несмотря на его массивную фигуру, на его жесткие, почти жестокие черты лица.  
— Взгляните, — мягко повторил Каро. — Вам ведь нужно убедиться.  
Калеб молчал, просматривал бумаги, и бледнел. И кончики пальцев у него дрожали.  
— Я не понимаю вас, — наконец зло, с каким-то затаенным отчаянием сказал он. — Не понимаю, почему вы это делаете.  
— Потому что, Калеб, — спокойно ответил Каро. — Для вас война происходит где-то там. Она не настоящая. В ней нет ничего личного. Именно поэтому вы так носитесь со смертью своей матери, поэтому не можете простить Силану. Поэтому не видите ничьей трагедии кроме своей собственной. Я это исправлю. И если начнется новая война, если Вейн добьется своего, все, кем вы дорожите, все, кому вы доверяете, отправятся на фронт. Рисковать собой, выживать день за днем и терять товарищей.  
Калеб слушал его, абсолютно неподвижно, а Джанна смотрела на него, и думала о том, как же легко, как умело Каро ломал людей. Когда считал это нужным.  
— Вы останетесь здесь, в тепле и безопасности. Абсолютно один, — тихо, проникновенно говорил он. Голос тек как яд. — И вы ничего, совершенно ничего не сможете изменить.  
— Замолчите, — сквозь силу выдавил Калеб.  
— Я знаю, что этого вы боитесь больше всего, — шепнул ему Каро. — Именно это не можете простить себе и Силане. Беспомощность. То, что Силана не спасла вашу мать, и вы были рядом до конца. Смотрели как мать умирает, день за днем, час за часом. И вы ничего не могли сделать. У вас не было выбора.  
— Замолчите! — заорал Калеб. Вскочил, сметая бумаги со столешницы. Глаза у него подозрительно блестели, и Джанне хотелось отвернуться.  
Каро молчал. Смотрел совершенно спокойно, непроницаемыми, светлыми глазами и ждал. И знал, что добился своего.  
Калеб тяжело дышал и молчал тоже, и — Джанна это видела — снова переживал смерть матери.  
И наконец он выдохнул:  
— Будьте вы прокляты. Вы, Силана, все, кто… Будьте вы все прокляты.  
Каро встал, проигнорировал рассыпавшиеся по полу бумаги: дарственные вперемешку с военными приказами, и спокойно оправил манжеты:  
— Вы ничего не могли сделать тогда, Калеб. Но можете сейчас. От вашего решения, от того, чью сторону вы примете — мою или Вейна — может зависеть очень многое. Подумайте об этом на досуге. Время бессилия прошло. Теперь вам придется выбирать и жить последствиями.  
  
***  
Когда они вышли на улицу, Джанна ненадолго задержалась у ворот. Застыла и засмотрелась на голый, помертвевший сад вокруг. На черные ветви. Шторм притих ненадолго, и стояла тишина, такая пронзительная и звенящая, какая бывает только перед новой бурей.  
— Вы страшный человек, — сказала Джанна. Она не боялась и даже не испытывала отвращения. Просто зачем-то сказала вслух то, что и так они оба знали.  
— А вы очень красивая, — спокойно, равнодушно отозвался он. — И на удивление легко принимаете мои худшие стороны.  
— Вы сломали Калеба. Вы обещали защищать его, и солгали Силане.  
— Я не обещал беречь его иллюзии и его гордыню, — Каро дернул уголком губ в усмешке. — Только его жизнь. Его жизни ничего не угрожает.  
Джанна повернулась к нему всем телом и протянула руки.  
Он не перестал улыбаться, и настороженное, недоуменное выражение промелькнуло на его лице как тень. Или же Джанне просто показалось.  
— У меня замерзли пальцы, — сказала она. — Согрейте, пожалуйста.  
Он сделал шаг вперед, обхватил ее руки ладонями. Они были очень горячими, немного шершавыми и уверенными.  
Сильные мужские ладони. Руки человека, который не боялся даже самой грязной работы.  
— Удивительно, Джанна. Вы доверяете мне после того, что увидели.  
— Я просто напоминаю себе, что у вас есть не только худшие стороны.  
  
***  
Мелеза отвела Рейза с Силаной в просторную комнату, забитую всякой магической мутью — полки возле стен ломились от трав и камней, повсюду были начертаны глифы, листы с магическими формулами и заклинаниями валялись на столешнице и вокруг, и даже на полу ютились книги.  
В самом центре был начертан круглый орнамент с магическими символами в углах.  
Мелеза заставила Рейза раздеться полностью, и он мимоходом подумал, что может быть, это было вовсе и не обязательно. А Мелеза просто так мстила ему за дурацкие вопросы и то, что он не умел держать язык за зубами.  
Рейз принимал это молча.  
Тем более, что теперь смущаться было бессмысленно. И она, и Силана уже успели рассмотреть его в подробностях.  
В этот раз Грей остался снаружи, и Рейз хотя бы не боялся, что тот сорвется и полезет бить ему морду.  
Сам магический осмотр занял почти час.  
Мелеза бормотала заклинания. Несколько раз символы на полу загорались и гасли, а по краям магического рисунка поднималась стена силы — белесая и плотная.  
Силана сидела в углу на стуле, и казалась совсем юной. Она не вмешивалась, только хмурилась обеспокоенно, и старалась не отвлекать.  
Рейз все равно на нее смотрел. У него часто возникало ощущение, что, если упустить ее из виду, она исчезнет без следа.  
— Я ничего не вижу, Силана, — наконец сказала Мелеза, отступая к столу и утирая пот со лба. — Ни одной из заклинаний-маяков не сработало. Никакого вреда, или даже следов вреда, кроме поврежденной спины и твоего пламени. От заклинания Вейна не осталось и следа. Остаточное излучение слишком слабое, слабее, чем даже знахарские заговоры.  
— Но вы можете доказать, что Вейн использовал магию? — спросила Силана.  
— Я не могу доказать, что ее использовал именно Вейн и не могу доказать, что заклинание причиняло какой-либо вред. Сейчас твой гладиатор в полном порядке. И никакой скрытой магии внутри него нет.  
Рейз выдохнул и порадовался, что одной проблемой стало меньше.  
Мелеза подошла к его вещам, прочитала несколько заклинаний, но ничего не произошло.  
— Думаешь, что-то осталось на одежде? — спросил Рейз.  
— Иногда так делают, — спокойно отозвалась она. — Но мало какие заклинания нельзя обнаружить. Спрятать магию в человеке намного проще, чем в предмете.  
И все же она достала его меч, принялась вертеть в руках.  
— Вейн брал его, — сказал Рейз. — Не знаю, важно ли это.  
Мелеза нахмурилась, обнажила меч и посмотрелась в лезвие, как в зеркало.  
— Вы что-то чувствуете? — тихо спросила Силана.  
— Беспокойство, — ответила ей Мелеза. А потом будто очнулась, тряхнула волосами и вложила меч в ножны снова. — Не обращай внимания. Это глупости. Бесполезно зачаровывать меч твоего гладиатора. Все равно на Арене это моментально откроется. Да и зачем Вейну портить ваше оружие? Это слишком очевидно, слишком грубо.  
И ее магия ничего не обнаружила.  
— Может, он просто мудак и хотел накрутить нас перед боем, — Рейз пожал плечами. — Если так-то он сильно просчитался. Я не умираю, и мне этого хватит.  
Мелеза усмехнулась:  
— Твой гладиатор очень просто устроен.  
— Силана не жалуется, — буркнул Рейз.  
— Потому что ей некому жаловаться, — Мелеза вздохнула, будто очень сожалела по этому поводу.  
Силана бросила на него один быстрый, хмурый взгляд и сказала:  
— Иногда, Рейз, когда вы совсем не думаете, что говорите, мне хочется на вас жаловаться.  
Мелеза рассмеялась:  
— Поверь, жалобы никогда не помогают. Пороть намного эффективнее.  
  
***  
По дороге домой — и Рейз с удивлением ловил себя на мысли, что действительно считал дом Силаны и своим тоже — он старался ее не трогать. Силана злилась, злилась справедливо, в своей обычной тихой и отстраненной манере, и Рейз про себя уже думал, как будет извиняться.  
Почему-то прощения хотелось попросить именно у нее, а не у Мелезы и не у Грея, хотя именно в их жизнь Рейз сунул нос, не спросив.  
Когда экипаж остановился у дома, Рейз выскочил первым, протянул Силане руку, в надежде, что она не откажется. Силана помедлила на мгновение, и все же вложила ладонь в его.  
Пальцы были прохладными, и казались ему хрупкими.  
Хотелось согреть дыханием, а потом целовать, и обязательно при этом смотреть Силане в глаза. Чтобы ей было хорошо, и она смущалась, но не отводила взгляд.  
Рейз отпустил ее руку, и почти с грустью подумал, что превращается в какого-то похотливого кобеля. Тем более, что за разговор у Мелезы его вполне могли сослать спать в гостиную. Он бы не удивился.  
Силана все еще хмурилась, глядя на него, но ничего не говорила.  
Рейз дождался, когда они окажутся в доме и сказал:  
— Прости. Я повел себя как идиот.  
Она смотрела на него в ответ, застыв у самой двери, а потом ответила:  
— Вы повели себя бестактно и жестоко. И не у меня вам нужно просить прощения.  
— Я не хотел. Просто ляпнул не подумав. Я… не привык молчать, не привык к секретам и интригам. Раньше всем было наплевать, кому я и что говорю. Я все равно не знал никаких секретов. Нечего было выбалтывать.  
Он старался выглядеть искренним, тем более, что и правда сожалел. Не о том, что задел Мелезу, а о том, что Силана из-за него чувствовала себя виноватой.  
— В этот раз мне было за вас стыдно, — тихо сказала она. Лучше бы ударила.  
А потом Силана смягчилась, отвела взгляд:  
— Хотя, наверное, вам тоже бывает за меня стыдно.  
Она так часто принижала себя, но в этот раз говорила иначе. Просто признавала вслух то, во что искренне верила.  
— Ни разу, — честно признал Рейз. — Я злился на тебя, но стыдно мне не было. Никогда.  
Кажется, она смутилась — лучше уж так, чем эта тихая, отстраненная злость — и неловко пожала плечами:  
— Теперь уже все равно ничего не исправишь. У вас завтра сложный бой, ложитесь пораньше. Я помолюсь Майенн и тоже приду.  
Она всегда уходила молиться Майенн перед тем, как ложиться, а Рейз представлял ее за молитвой и всякий раз хотел попросить: можно, я побуду рядом. Я не помешаю.  
Что-то его останавливало раз за разом, а тут он вдруг подумал, что завтра ведь могло случиться что угодно.  
— Можно мне с тобой?  
Она замерла, посмотрела удивленно:  
— Вы… хотите помолиться Майенн вместе со мной?  
Он не молился несколько лет, и о богах особо не задумывался. Они существовали в каком-то другом, непонятном ему мире. И единственный раз, когда он просил — искренне, вкладывая всю веру, что у него была — он просил о том, чтобы Джанна выздоровела.  
Только это не помогло, а больше ему от богов ничего не было нужно.  
Раньше.  
— Знаешь, думаю, мне есть, о чем ее попросить.  
Силана покачала головой:  
— Вы не понимаете. Майенн не творит чудес, когда о них просят. Она сотворила людей, способными на чудо. Она течет в нашей крови, она в каждой крупице земли, в каждом дуновении воздуха. У нее нельзя попросить, чтобы она решила ваши проблемы, или магическим образом все сделала лучше. Можно только обратиться к ней, как к силе, с благодарностью за мир, который она создала. За день, который прожит, за счастье и за боль. Можно попросить, чтобы она осветила путь и провела по струне сквозь черноту. Можно попросить, чтобы дала сил. Но она не выиграет за вас поединок, не защитит ваших близких.  
Она говорила мягко, и Рейз видел самое главное:  
— Ты очень ее любишь.  
— Да, — просто ответила Силана.  
Рейз попытался представить то, о чем она говорила. Он всегда воспринимал богов… ну, как людей, да.  
Представлял мужчин и женщин — красивых и далеких, чуждых.  
Когда Силана говорила о Майенн, она говорила не о женщине. Она говорила о силе, о пламени. Пламени, которое могло поглотить весь мир и согреть весь мир. О чем-то огромном, непостижимом. О чем-то, чего Рейз не мог себе представить. Майенн, о которой говорила Силана, не просто создала весь мир. Она и была всем миром.  
— Не знаю, смог бы я ее полюбить, как ты, — честно признал он. — Или даже верить, но, знаешь, я бы хотел еще раз увидеть, как ты молишься.  
Силана улыбнулась одними глазами и сказала:  
— Хорошо.  
Силана принесла алтарь в их спальню, аккуратно расположила у окна: простое полотно, несколько предметов. Совсем простых, но Рейз видел, что они очень ей дороги и сам смотрел иначе. На простую чашу, на нож. На отколотый краешек.  
— Этот алтарь, — тихо сказала Силана. — Был со мной на войне.  
Рейз услышал то, о чем она не сказала: как часто Майенн, молитва и вера спасали Силану в самые страшные, самые невыносимые дни.  
— Я не буду мешать, — пообещал он почему-то шепотом и устроился в углу.  
Силана опустилась на колени перед алтарем, легко привычно коснулась лбом рук перед собой.  
Раньше Рейзу этот ест у жрецов всегда казался каким-то рабским, подобострастным, но у Силаны он выглядел совсем иначе. Она не пресмыкалась перед Майенн, не принижала себя и не была рабыней. Она просто показывала свое уважение перед силой, которой посвятила себя. Которую любила.  
Почему-то показалось, что воздух в комнате стал плотнее, как будто мир прислушивался, тянулся к Силане в ответ.  
И она заговорила. Мягко и тихо, совершенно естественно. Благодарила, рассказывала. И что-то в воздухе, что-то невидимое словно наполняло ее светом изнутри.  
Рейз смотрел и не мог отвести взгляд.  
Силана не просила Майенн. Она с ней говорила. С кончиков пальцев срывались вверх крохотные алые искры.  
Рейз так и не запомнил слов, он сидел и боялся пошевелиться.  
Когда Силана закончила, она повернулась к нему и сказала:  
— Спасибо, что разделили со мной молитву.  
Хотя он ничего не просил и ничего даже не сказал.  
Она встала, мягко и плавно, и подошла к нему.  
Рейз протянул к ней руки, взял ее ладони в свои и поцеловал. Не знал, как поблагодарить иначе.  
Силана улыбнулась, коснулась ладонью его волос и сказала:  
— Давайте пойдем в постель.  
А потом словно решилась на что-то и стянула платье через голову. Помедлила, отводя взгляд, и опустила на кресло.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


**Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей:**  суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
<http://money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638>  
я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (09.08.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	28. Chapter 28

**Посвящение:** Огромное спасибо за донат, и я ужасно извиняюсь, что опоздала с выкладкой. Я дописывала последнюю сцену буквально на бегу, но мне очень важно было закончить именно на этом моменте (  
Спасибо за поддержку и я очень надеюсь, что глава вам понравится)  
Предупреждение: nc-17 в этой главе.

***

Силана осталась совершенно обнаженной, и Рейз замер, не зная, как реагировать. Взгляд сам прикипел к острым ключицам, к тонкой коже на груди, к маленьким аккуратным соскам.

Нужно было отвернуться - чтобы не смущать ее, и чтобы хоть как-то держать себя в руках. Не подойти ближе, не дотронуться, хотя хотелось до дрожащих рук, до раскаленного жара внутри.

Уймись, похотливый кобель, - сказал себе Рейз. - Уймись, она просто переодевается.

Она просто доверилась, потому что ты был с ней во время молитвы. Это не то, что ты думаешь.

Силана много раз видела Рейза голым. Трогала его везде, и он позволял, наслаждался. Но сама она всегда спала одетой.

Рейз прочистил горло, а взгляд непроизвольно опустился ниже. По мягкой линии живота, задержался в паху.

Силана тихо выдохнула, неловко пошевелила руками, словно собиралась прикрыться, а потом развела руки в стороны и спросила:

\- Вам нравится на меня смотреть?

Рейз сглотнул, не зная, как ей ответить и не в состоянии отвернуться:

\- Зачем спрашиваешь? Ты же сама все знаешь.

Она подошла к кровати, села, аккуратно откинув одеяло - маленькая, почти светящаяся в свете свечи фигура:

\- Сегодня можете... - она замолчала, замялась, а потом неожиданно твердо сказала. - Можете делать все, что захотите.

А Рейз едва не застонал, от того, как одновременно до боли захотелось подмять ее под себя, и от того, как же с ней все получалось неловко и нескладно.

Он выдохнул, долго и протяжно, чтобы успокоиться и не наделать глупостей.

Силана как-то сказала ему "вы хороший человек". Рейз вовсе не чувствовал себя хорошим.

И нежность к ней внутри боролась желанием заставить Силану кричать. С желанием полностью подчинить ее себе, чтобы всякий раз, когда она смотрела на Рейза, у нее слабели колени. Чтобы она и думать не могла что-то ему запрещать, чтобы не могла отстраниться, и чтобы хотела так же сильно.

Тем более, что она и правда его хотела. Он это видел и чувствовал всякий раз, как они спали вместе.

Вот только разделась сейчас и предложила не поэтому.

Он подошел к ней, опустился рядом, привлек к себе и коснулся губами лба, мягко, успокаивающе:

\- Ты ничего. Абсолютно ничего мне не должна. Не за то, что я был с тобой во время молитвы, не за то, что выйду драться за тебя на Арену. Понимаешь?

Она замерла - напряженная и прямая в его руках, а потом расслабилась и призналась:

\- Мне страшно. И если завтра что-то...

Рейз даже фыркнул:

\- Ты совсем меня в смертники записала. И себя в мой "последний ужин".

Он завалился на бок, увлекая ее за собой, и подумал: все было как обычно, только наоборот. Теперь он был полностью одет, а Силана была голая, и он мог делать все, что захочется.

Она повернулась в его руках, уткнулась головой Рейзу в плечо и сказала:

\- Я не очень хорошо готовлю, раз вы даже теперь отказываетесь, - а потом неожиданно добавила. - Вам не нужно меня жалеть. Вы все время обращаетесь со мной, словно я вот-вот рассыплюсь. Но я не настолько слабая. Я часто чувствую себя сломанной, уродливой, не могу поверить, что я вам нравлюсь. Я боюсь привязываться, придумываю какие-то дурацкие правила, что вам нельзя меня трогать. Но от них никому не легче, ни вам, ни мне. И даже если завтра что-то случится, то это не ваш "последний ужин". Это мой.

Он молчал и не мог до конца поверить тому, что услышал.

\- Если вы меня сейчас не поцелуете, - тихо и как-то загнанно добавила Силана, - я сбегу.

Рейз поцеловал ее, перекатился, подминая под себя и сказал:

\- Теперь не сбежишь.

 

***

Когда она снимала платье, Рейз боялся сорваться и натворить глупостей, а теперь вжимал Силану своим телом в кровать, целовал - снова и снова - и чувствовал, что может делать так хоть всю ночь. Просто гладить ладонями, тереться о нее.

Силана закинула ему руки за голову, изгибалась, будто хотела стать ближе, зарывалась пальцами в волосы.

Одежда мешалась, и Рейз на мгновение отстранился, быстро стянул рубаху через голову. И замер, глядя на Силану.

Она тяжело дышала, хватала ртом воздух, и смотрела на Рейза, как завороженная. Она была раскрасневшаяся, откровенная и очень женственная. Лежала, широко раздвинув ноги, чтобы Рейзу было удобнее, и хотела.

И была намного лучше любой фантазии, всего, что ему раньше представлялось.

От ее дымного горьковатого запаха кружилась голова.

Рейз потянулся к ремню, и сказал ей:

\- Подними руки над головой и держи их там. Теперь моя очередь тебя трогать.

Она подчинилась и - права была Мелеза - это было упоительно: смотреть как Силана, хрупкая и способная испепелить весь дом, Силана подчинялась. Отдавала себя и позволяла Рейзу все, что ему захочется.

Он стянул штаны, выдохнул с облегчением, высвобождая член, и провел ладонью от головки к основанию.

Силана сглотнула, Рейз подумал, что она смутится и отвернется, но Силана продолжала смотреть.

И голос, когда она заговорила, был тихим и хриплым:

\- Вы очень красивый.

\- "Ты", - поправил он. - Давно пора говорить мне "ты".

Но ответить ей так ничего и не дал, наклонился ниже, с силой провел ладонями по ее бокам, легко, совсем невесомо царапнул ногтями, и Силана громко выдохнула, подставляясь.

А потом его ладони опустились ниже, толкнули ее бедра в стороны, раскрывая ее полностью, и Рейз подался вперед, потерся членом у нее между ног. Она была влажная и очень горячая, и издала тихий стон, как будто ей было больно.

Ее пальцы судорожно сжались, комкая подушку над головой.

"Хочешь, - мысль мелькнула у Рейза в голове, опалила огнем изнутри и прошлась жаркой волной вдоль позвоночника. - Как же ты меня хочешь. Внутрь".

Он скользнул вниз, сжал пальцами грудь Силаны, потер пальцами соски, но смотрел ей в лицо. В потемневшие глаза внутри которых разгорались огненные искры.

Рейз улыбнулся и подумал, сможет ли заставить ее закричать.

Она вздрогнула, когда почувствовала его дыхание на своей коже, когда Рейз шепнул ей:

\- Какая же ты голодная.

Он скользнул ладонью ниже, потерся пальцами между ног, чувствуя, какая Силана нежная.

Она зажмурилась, и он сказал:

\- Смотри на меня. Не отводи глаз.

Она подчинялась, даже не думала отказать или отстраниться.

Рейз ласкал ее пальцами, смотрел, как она выгибается, как стонет, переходя на всхлипы, а потом толкнулся внутрь. Совсем неглубоко.

\- Узкая, - он уже не соображал, что несет, просто не мог остановиться, гладил ее изнутри, наслаждаясь тем, как сокращались ее мышцы, как плотно тело Силаны обхватывало его пальцы.

\- Не дразните, - задыхаясь попросила она. - Пожалуйста...

Он толкнулся резче, глубже. Она захлебнулась всхлипом.

А потом Рейз отстранился, подтянул ее к себе ближе и потерся о нее членом. Зажмурился, едва сдерживая себя, чтобы сделать все правильно, чтобы не вломиться одним движением, чтобы не сорваться в бешеный темп, хотя так хотелось.

Он вздрогнул от прикосновения - Силана держала его лицо в ладонях, и смотрела, будто от жажды умирала. И прядь волос намокла от пота и прилипла к щеке.

Рейз зачем-то потянулся, отвел эту прядь в сторону, а потом уже подался вперед, протискиваясь членом в узкое, раскаленное тело.

Силана была тесная, обхватывала его, затягивала в себя, и казалось, что от удовольствия кровь в венах превратилась в огонь.

Рейз сам сорвался на стоны, подался вперед и вошел до упора, хотелось быть в ней как можно глубже, хотелось, чтобы она и завтра чувствовала его внутри.

\- Силана, можно?

Он и сам не знал, о чем просил.

Можно, я заберу тебя без остатка?

Можно, я в тебе сгорю?

Можно...

\- Да, - она выдохнула протяжно. И это "да" было и разрешением, и стоном.

Да, можно. Да, все, что угодно.

Он чувствовал ее дрожь, каждый ее вдох и выдох, как колотилось ее сердце.

И тогда Рейз сорвался - сорвался в безумный ритм, в погоню за удовольствием.

В огненное, расплавляющее ощущение близости и жара.

В пламя Силаны.

 

***

После они долго лежали, пытаясь отдышаться, остывали, пропитываясь друг другом, Рейз прижимал Силану к себе, гладил самыми кончиками пальцев, и она вздрагивала.

У нее на бедрах подсыхали потеки его семени - Рейзу и сам удивлялся, что ему хватило ума отстраниться в последний момент, не кончить внутрь - и можно было дойти до ванной, но не хотелось шевелиться.

Силана ни о чем не просила и ничего не говорила, только прижималась к нему.

И Рейз пообещал ей:

\- Что бы ни случилось завтра, мы справимся.

Она потянулась и поцеловала его сама:

\- Что бы ни случилось, я никому не позволю причинить вам вред.

 

***

Утром Рейз проснулся последним, но Силана все еще была в комнате. Стояла на коленях у алтаря и снова молилась. Тихо и сосредоточенно.

Рейз бы хотел остаться, смотреть на нее, впитывать ее присутствие, может быть, снова затащить ее в кровать, но вечером предстоял поединок и отнестись к нему следовало серьезно.

Рейз поднялся как можно тише, чтобы не мешать.

Им с Силаной так и не удалось толком поговорить - потом нужно было идти в школу, готовиться к бою.

Все же странно было думать, что поединок ему предстоял с Греем.

Тем более, что увиделись они с самого утра, и Орам на тренировке поставил их в пару.

Грей предсказуемо размазал Рейза во время тренировочного боя, но даже злорадствовать не стал. Сделал несколько замечаний и отошел.

Время текло как-то странно - то тащилось медленно, то часы летели как мгновения. Рейз проторчал в школе до самого вечера - он берег силы, не давал себе перенапрягаться, и последние часы просто наблюдал за Греем.

Тот тренировался как обычно, будто ему и не нужно было вечером выступать за Вейна.

Рейза это раздражало, но он смолчал. Грей сам знал, как и сколько ему тратить сил.

Каждое свободное мгновение Рейз думал о Силане, вспоминал ее ночью, прикосновения и поцелуи, и не мог удержаться от идиотской улыбки.

Каждый раз, как Лиам видел эту улыбку, пацан прищуривался, явно что-то подозревая, и грозился выбить Рейзу зубы.

А потом - незадолго до того, как надо было отправляться на Арену - подошел и сказал:

\- Я поговорил с тетенькой, она обещала прийти посмотреть ваш бой. По крайней мере она проследит, чтобы Вейн не выкинул ничего. Правда, шансы твои на победу никакие.

Рейз скривился, но спорить не стал. Он собирался сражаться в полную силу, быть готовым ко всему и не загадывать.

 

***

До самого поединка, до гонга Распорядителя после которого хозяева должны были занять свои места, Рейзу все казалось: у него еще много времени. Он дышал, как его учили в школе, думал о предстоящем бое, настраивался и разминался. Силана стояла в стороне и не заговаривала с ним. Должно быть, понимала, что ему нужно сосредоточиться.

А потом прозвучал гонг, и Рейз понял, что его время вышло.

Зал, в котором им с Греем предстояло драться, оказался обычной ареной. На ней ничего не было, кроме трибун зрителей, да кресел для хозяев.

Рейз хотел опустился на одно колено перед Силаной, потянулся поцеловать ее руку, но она удержала его и сказала:

\- Многие уже знают, что вы мой муж. Вам не нужно унижаться.

А потом она потянулась вперед и коснулась губами его лба. Целомудренно и очень нежно.

Рейз вдруг отчетливо ощутил цепь, которую она застегнула у него на шее вместо ошейника. Одну из цепей, на которых Силана носила жреческий знак. За эти дни Рейз так привык к ощущению металла у горла, почти перестал замечать, а теперь вдруг вспомнил, и вместо отторжения почувствовал радость.

\- Вы перепутали Арену со своей спальней? - голос Вейна полосонул, как кнут, и едва не заставил Рейза отпрянуть. - Давайте уже начнем поединок. Ваши ужимки меня раздражают.

Грей стоял рядом с его креслом и казался совершенно равнодушным, бесстрастным.

Рейз обратил внимание, что тот не становился на колени, не целовал Вейну руки. Вел себя как наемник.

Рядом, шагах в трех на самой границе зоны для поединков, застыла Мелеза. Она улыбалась весело и небрежно, но Рейз без труда читал ее напряжение.

На первом ряду трибун, рядом с креслом Силаны сидели Каро и Джанна, и чуть выше - на местах для почетных гостей расположились Илана и Лиам.

Чем-то это напоминало шахматные фигуры, будто кто-то расставил людей для игры.

Рейз не льстил себе, и знал, что не годится в игроки, но он мог быть неплохой фигурой и сыграть свою роль, чтобы защитить Силану и Джанну.

Гонг прозвучал в последний раз, и Грей легким, пружинящим шагом направился к центру арены.

Трибуны вскипели шумом, как океанской волной, и воздух стал плотным и горячим.

Рейз сделал глубокий вдох, выдохнул и усмехнулся.

Несмотря на все интриги, на все игры Каро и Вейна, на все шансы и все сложности, он просто любил Арену.

Бой начался, и все остальное исчезло. И мир стал простым и понятным.

 

***

Грей напал первым, и Силана подалась вперед. Весь день надежда внутри нее боролась с беспокойством и дурным предчувствием. Теперь страшно было даже моргать, чтобы ничего не упустить.

Рейз парировал удар, напал в ответ. Грей легко увернулся - он не поддавался, но и не подавлял, вел поединок так, как мог бы вести в танце. Со стороны это было особенно заметно.

Рейз ему не проигрывал, защищался и атаковал сам, но все, что он делал, Грей умел обернуть себе на пользу.

Он был лучше.

И Силана, и все остальные это видели.

Несколько раз Грей подпускал Рейза ближе, игрался с ним, как кошка с мышью. Рейз выкладывался, делал, что мог и несколько раз почти доставал. В такие моменты у Силаны перехватывало дыхание.

Она только сейчас поняла, что на Арене друг против друга сражались два человека, которые были ей дороги. И одна ошибка, одна крохотная неточность могли стоить жизни любому из них.

Но они не ошибались. Рейз уступал Грею, но он был опытным. И невероятно, неправдоподобно красивым в бою.

То, как он двигался, как он мыслил - как искал возможность использовать любое, самое крохотное преимущество.

Он достал Грея первым - полосонул по руке самым кончиком меча - на миг показалось, что лезвие сверкнуло зеленым - оставляя алый след, и тут же дернулся назад, пытаясь закрыться от ответной атаки.

Кулак Грея сбил его на песок, Рейз перекатился, в последний момент выставил блок, поднимаясь на ноги. Быстрым движением стер кровь с губ.

Они с Греем разошлись, приглядываясь друг к другу, словно два хищника. И Силана чувствовала их азарт, их удовольствие от поединка.

Она невольно подалась вперед.

А потом Рейз и Грей снова схлестнулись, лезвия высекли искры - быстро, за ними было невозможно уследить - и Силана затаила дыхание.

Это было красиво, и все же она не могла отделаться от нараставшего ощущения неправильности. Беспокойства, которое отвлекало, тянуло холодом изнутри.

Что-то шло не так.

Грей споткнулся вдруг, в последний момент провернулся на каблуке, уходя в сторону, выставил блок - медленнее, почему-то он двигался медленнее, чем в начале.

Хотя, в этом ведь и не было ничего необычного. Бойцы устают за время драки.

Снова показалось, что меч Рейза блеснул зеленым. Как блик на металле. Совсем незаметный.

Силана напряглась.

Грей тяжело дышал и смотрел на Рейза теперь совсем иначе. Как будто рассчитывал собственные силы и опасался, что их не хватит.

Силана хотела, чтобы Рейз победил. Боялась за него и не желала победы Вейну.

И все же...

Вейн использовал против Рейза заклинание. А до того, держал в руках его меч.

И теперь - если ей не показалось, если она не накручивала себя и не обманывала - клинок иногда сверкал зеленым.

И Грей слабел, слишком быстро для такого опытного бойца.

Он все еще побеждал, он все еще был лучше... но.

Силане казалось, что она складывает фрагменты головоломки у себя в голове. Фрагменты картины, которую она уже видела раньше.

Отблеск зеленого на лезвии.

Слабость Грея.

Меч в руках Вейна.

Зеленый. Ядовитый, отравленный зеленый, которым сверкало острие.

Как яд, который использовали аравинские офицеры - редкий, незаметный.

Смертельный яд.

Силана вскочила, не успев подумать, ее пламя хлестнуло изнутри исполинской волной.

Медленно, словно время растянулось, она увидела, как размахнулся Рейз, увидела, что Грей не успевал парировать. И Силана сделала единственное, что могла - бросилась вперед, закрывая его собой.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Я пишу этот текст по **правилу 50 рублей** : суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
[money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638](money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638)  
я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (17.08.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	29. Chapter 29

**Посвящение:** Спасибо, невероятное и огромное спасибо за донат. Я очень это ценю и несколько раз это очень меня выручало)  
Ну, и традиционно, если кто-то еще захочет поддержать этот текст меня как автора, я буду просто невероятно благодарна.  
Глава небечена, но вычитана и проверен вордом.

***  
Это было глупо — не подумав кидаться, под меч гладиатора. Без оружия, без возможности защитить себя. И если бы Силана использовала пламя, она сожгла бы все вокруг.  
Но страха не было. Ее вело чутье и незримое присутствие Майенн в крови.  
В последний миг, невозможно, но Рейз успел среагировать. Он замедлил атаку на долю мгновения и сдвинул удар в сторону.  
Этого хватило Грею, чтобы успеть. Мечи с лязгом сошлись над головой у Силаны, и Рейз отскочил назад.  
Не было времени объяснять ему или Грею что-то.  
Аравинский яд действовал быстро, разъедал изнутри незаметно и неотвратимо. И был тем опаснее, что поначалу его почти невозможно было обнаружить.  
Силана направила пламя, разделила его на тонкие ручейки — ей нужно было проникнуть в кровь, выжечь отравленную зелень, как выжигают заразу.  
Грей закричал и упал на колени.  
Лицо Мелезы побелело и исказилось, тонкую фигуру окутала белесая сила. Не рассуждая, Мелеза ударила.  
— Не трогай ее! — Рейз загородил Силану собой, и отлетел в сторону. Мелеза подняла руки для нового заклинания.  
— Это яд! — быстро, не зная, что еще сказать, выдавила Силана. — Я хочу помочь. Пожалуйста, госпожа Мелеза! Я не причиню вреда!  
Вейн вскочил со своего кресла, мгновенно оказался ближе:  
— Чего вы ждете, Мелеза? Она убивает вашего гладиатора, вы собираетесь стоять и смотреть?  
«Не верьте ему, — мысленно взмолилась Силана. — Пожалуйста, только не верьте!»  
Грей выгнулся и закричал снова.  
Мелеза посмотрела на него, сделала непроизвольный шаг вперед.  
Пламя текло сквозь Силану в Грея, билось их общим пульсом в груди, в висках.  
«Не умирайте, вы не можете сейчас умереть».  
Красные искры и зеленый яд боролись внутри, в крови Грея.  
— Если вы ее не остановите, я сам это сделаю, — Вейн потянулся к Силане, и Мелеза приняла решение.  
Она подняла руки, сила сгустилась на ее ладонях, а потом растеклась куполом. И рука Вейна наткнулась на белесый барьер.  
— Назад! — резко и громко приказала Мелеза.  
— Вы в своем уме? Вы защищаете убийцу. Посмотрите, что она творит с вашим бойцом!  
— Пока она не закончит, — жестко сквозь зубы выдавила Мелеза, — к нам никто не подойдет. И вы, Раил, стойте, где стоите.  
Вейн усмехнулся:  
— Сейчас вы так уверены, что правы. Что будете делать, если Грей умрет?  
Барьер Мелезы дрогнул.  
Вейн воспользовался этим, заговорил снова и каждое слово сочилось ядом:  
— Смерть уже нельзя будет отменить или переиграть. И не у кого станет просить прощения, верно?  
Он намеренно провоцировал, искал способ вмешаться, потому что знал, что Силана единственная держала Грея в живых, искала и выжигала яд у него внутри. Это выглядело страшно и делало больно, но она не могла позволить себе отвлекаться на агонию, которую причиняла. Значение имела только жизнь Грея.  
Мелеза вытянулась в тонкую, несгибаемую струну и сказала громко и веско:  
— Если он умрет, это всего лишь гладиатор. Я найму другого.  
Силана ей не верила. Вспоминала дочку Мелезы и Грея, просторный дом, в котором они все жили.  
И не верила, что Грей для Мелезы только боец.  
Мелеза просто ей доверилась. Сделала выбор и выбрала Силану.  
Это придавало сил.  
Грей обмяк — потерял сознание, и стало намного проще. Яд в его теле был как змея, юркий зеленый монстр, которого нужно было уничтожить целиком, до последней капли.  
И только после можно было направить пламя на исцеление, на то, чтобы исправить вред, который отрава уже успела причинить.  
— Силана, я не смогу держать барьер долго, — тихо, чтобы не слышали остальные шепнула Мелеза.  
Силана не ответила, не могла позволить себе отвлекаться на это, и ограничилась одним кивком, просто чтобы показать, что услышала.  
А потом погрузилась глубже — в пустоту внутри себя, где единой бесконечной и прекрасной нотой звучала Песнь Майенн. Хотелось раствориться в ней и перестать быть. Выгореть дотла, счастливо и свободно.  
Грей задышал ровнее, и сердце забилось быстро и сильно, и только тогда Силана позволила себе выдохнуть.  
— Все в порядке, — борясь с тошнотой и головокружением, сказала она и повторила уже для себя. — В порядке, он будет жить.  
Белесый барьер Мелезы исчез, и сама она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов к Грею, рухнула на колени рядом, испачкав руку в его крови. Лицо Мелезы блестело от пота, и руки дрожали:  
— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Да, хорошо. Не хочу искать нового бойца.  
Голос сорвался в самом конце, едва заметно, если не прислушиваться, и не услышишь.  
— Ничего хорошего здесь нет, — Вейн подошел к ним вплотную, как стервятник, почуявший слабость, и Силана интуитивно собрала остатки пламени, чтобы защищаться. С пальцев посыпались последние бесполезные искры. — Поединок нарушен, Байрнс напала на моего, — он подчеркнул это тоном, — гладиатора.  
— Она закрыла его собой, — вмешался Рейз. — От меня.  
Он не обвинял, и держался на удивление спокойно, только бросил на Силану пытливый взгляд, будто спрашивал, что ему делать.  
Если бы она знала.  
— Интересно зачем, — ядовито ответил Вейн. — Грей прекрасно отразил ваш выпад и без ее вмешательства.  
— Он умирал, — тихо и твердо сказала Силана. — И он бы умер, если бы не мое пламя.  
— Правда? Разве вы не алая жрица? Я слышал, вам запрещено исцелять. Или, дайте угадаю, Грей тоже ваш родственник?  
Это не важно, — сказала себе она. — Теперь уже не важно. Храм может делать, что хочет.  
Силана уже сделала, что должна.  
— И, раз уж мы об этом заговорили, — Вейн усмехнулся. — От чего вы пытались его исцелить? От царапины на руке, тогда почему она все еще кровоточит?  
Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз и улыбался, и знал, что ее ответ подставит Рейза под удар. И что, независимо от ее слов, Распорядитель проверит оружие обоих участников и найдет яд.  
Он с самого начала на это надеялся.  
Теперь поздно было что-то менять, Силана могла только сказать правду:  
— Грея отравили. Я заметила действие аравинского яда.  
Должно быть, ее услышали на трибунах, и это «аравинского» эхом прокатилась среди зрителей, волной шепотков и разговоров. Память о враге, которого победили совсем недавно и о войне, которая принесла много горя, заставляла людей отзываться.  
Вейн рассмеялся, громко и очень весело:  
— Все интереснее и интереснее. И как же он отравился этим аравинским ядом? Неужели съел что-то перед боем? Как удачно для вашей пары.  
Рейз посмотрел на собственный клинок, будто видел впервые, и двинулся вперед. Пальцы судорожно сжимали рукоять:  
— Ах ты, …!  
— Заткнись, мальчик! — резко прервала его Мелеза, и он вздрогнул, будто от удара.  
Рейз замолчал, но Вейн нет:  
— Так как же отравили моего бойца? — ласково спросил он. — Ну же, нам всем интересно.  
Рейз сглотнул и признал:  
— Яд был на моем клинке.

***  
Рейз не сопротивлялся, когда его схватили, без возражений отдал оружие и опустился на колени от тычка стражников. Он мог бы драться, даже сбежать: он знал Арену, и знал, как выбраться из нее незамеченным, но оставался на месте.  
Страх — противный и липкий — растекался внутри, и Рейз заставлял себя смотреть на Силану, на медленное и ровное дыхание Грея.  
Тот был жив. Это было важно.  
Каро подошел вместе с Распорядителем и Иланой Серн.  
Та казалась отстраненной и холодной, шла подернув подол, чтобы тот не скользил по крови — из пореза на руке Грея натекло. Немного, но все же  
Неподалеку у трибун маячил Лиам, стоял, повернувшись к зрителям, и, должно быть, следил, чтобы те не подходили ближе.  
Хотя стража и без него справлялась, понемногу выпроваживала благородных дам и господ из зала.  
Джанна сидела на передней скамье, аккуратно сложив руки на коленях, и смотрела очень внимательно. Она казалась спокойной и очень бледной, и Рейз был ей за это благодарен. За то, что заражался этим спокойствием и уверенностью от нее.  
Каро заговорил, демонстративно проигнорировал Вейна, обращался только к Распорядителю:  
— Проследите, чтобы оружия не касались чародеи, пока оно не попадет к дознавателям. И не трогайте ничего на площадке. Здесь остались следы, они тоже могут помочь.  
Вейн фыркнул от смеха:  
— Вы что, собираетесь проводить расследование, Каро? И привлечь дознавателей?  
— Вы против? — спокойно, равнодушно поинтересовался тот.  
— Нет, мне просто интересно, что именно вы собираетесь расследовать? Гладиатор Байрнс решился использовать яд, когда понял, что не победит в честном бою. Не знаю, на что он рассчитывал. Его оружие все равно бы проверили. Или же хозяйка его подговорила, все мы знаем у нее есть свои, — тут он паскудно ухмыльнулся, — методы убеждения.  
Каро прохладно улыбнулся в ответ:  
— В этой ситуации многое не сходится. Судите сами, — он обратился к Силане и спросил, — Вы упомянули аравинский яд. Это точно был он?  
Силана вздрогнула, словно очнулась и ответила тихо:  
— Да, я уверена.  
— А вы так хорошо в этом разбираетесь, — с преувеличенным любопытством поинтересовался Вейн. Не нужно было долго гадать, к чему он вел. Любой ответ был Силане во вред.  
Признать, что она знала аравинские яды, означало навести на себя подозрение.  
А возразить — показать, что ее слова нельзя принимать всерьез.  
Похоже, Каро тоже это понимал, потому что не дал ей ответить, и сказал вместо нее:  
— Силана наверняка сталкивалась с аравинским ядом на войне. Естественно, она в этом разбирается. А вот в Силл Арне такой яд огромная редкость. Я удивлен, что вы о нем слышали, раз уж вы, Вейн, не воевали.  
Вейн будто не услышал его последних слов:  
— Ваша родственница могла еще и прихватить пузырек себе на память. Маленький сувенир с фронта, можно подумать, алых жриц кто-то рискнул бы проверять.  
Илана Серн вмешалась, сделала шаг вперед, аккуратно подернув подол, чтобы не задеть пятно крови на плитах:  
— Если это Байрнс дала своему гладиатору яд, не было смысла спасать Грея.  
Вейн вежливо улыбнулся:  
— Вы, госпожа Серн, слишком хорошо думаете о людях. Она могла спасать его, просто чтобы отвести подозрение от себя.  
Мелеза пошевелилась, медленно поднялась, будто это она, а не Грей пострадала от яда:  
— Грей жив. Если бы Силана хотела его убить, могла бы просто не тратить столько пламени. Он бы… — она замялась на секунду, но заставила себя продолжить, — он был бы мертв.  
— Да, если это действительно был аравинский яд, если она не наврала насчет исцеления, и, если у нее не было других целей, — ответил Вейн. — Столько всяких «если». Хотелось бы знать, какое из них правдиво.  
— Для этого я и предлагаю привлечь дознавателей, — небрежно заметил Каро. — Странно, что вы против, Вейн. И подозрительно.  
— Я просто не вижу смысла тратить время. Даже если Байрнс ни при чем, гладиатор мог и сам использовать яд. Без ведома хозяйки. Тем более, что она совсем его не контролирует.  
Рейз боялся, что дознаватели так и подумают, что не станут разбираться или не найдут других следов.  
Он не раз слышал, что иногда на Арене использовали запрещенное оружие — глифы, амулеты с заклинаниями. И правила всегда были одни и те же: не попадайся.  
Мог ли он вообще доказать, что невиновен?  
— Это возможно, — спокойно признал Каро. — Но как простой гладиатор смог достать аравинский яд?  
— А разве школа, в которой он учится, не принадлежит аравинцу? — Вейн скривился. — Тот, кто задумал преступление, найдет способ его совершить.  
Каро рассмеялся:  
— Теперь вы просто подстраиваете факты под свои домыслы. Грей и Рейз учатся в одной гладиаторской школе, и Грей там уже много лет. Мастер никогда не согласился бы травить своего чемпиона ради новичка, ни за какие деньги. Да и времени получить яд у Рейза не было. Вы сами назначили Грея своим бойцом в последний момент. Так что без дознавателей в этом деле не обойтись. Почему-то я все чаще говорю с ними о вас. Например, о том, что вы держали меч Рейза в руках. Этот факт кажется мне любопытным.  
Вейн на мгновение перестал улыбаться, оскалился, будто хотел разорвать Каро голыми руками, а потом пожал плечами:  
— Вы подозреваете во всем меня, и не желаете замечать ничего другого. Будьте осторожны, Каро, это может дорого вам стоить. Например, должности. Может, вы забыли, но родственники преступников не имеют права быть государственными агентами.

***  
Силана хотела поехать с Рейзом и остаться в здании дознавателей, раз уж к камерам ее все равно бы не подпустили, но Каро вмешался.  
Отозвал ее в сторону, пока стража вела Рейза к неприметному черному экипажу, и сказал:  
— Не дурите. Я не позволю довести дело до суда, вашему мужу ничего не грозит.  
Он успокаивал ее, потому что хотел использовать, как успокаивал ее когда-то командир Гийом, потому что Силана нужна была ему сильной и готовой действовать.  
И оба они врали.  
— Дознаватели будут его допрашивать, вы же и сами это понимаете. И вы знаете их методы. Они станут его пытать, чтобы получить признание.  
Она произнесла это вслух, и сама испугалась своих слов. Будто так они становились намного реальнее.  
— Я не дам им зайти слишком далеко, — твердо сказал Каро.  
— У вас нет власти над дознавателями. Они не любят агентов и не станут вас слушать. Они могут убить Рейза, и сказать, что он пытался бежать. Могут пытать до смерти и притвориться, что он не выдержал допроса.  
Силана сцепила пальцы, до боли сжала, пытаясь найти выход. Его не было.  
У нее не оставалось пламени, чтобы сделать хоть что-то.  
Каро взял ее за руку выше локтя, крепко сжал, повторил с нажимом:  
— Хватит, не накручивайте себя. Я не дам его убить. У меня нет власти над дознавателями, но есть над дворянами и друзьями князя. Достаточно, чтобы надавить на нужных людей. Хотя бы это я могу вам обещать — он выживет.  
— Я ненавижу это, — беспомощно сказала Силана. — Ненавижу ваши интриги, ненавижу, что из-за них страдают мои близкие. Ненавижу эту склоку с Вейном, которой не могу избежать. Но больше всего ненавижу, что мы только проигрываем и теряем. С каждым разом все больше и больше. Вы же пообещали, что поможете мне, если я помогу вам.  
Он мог бы осадить ее, потому что она ведь все равно ничего не сделала бы ему в ответ.  
Но он только кивнул и пообещал:  
— Я сдержу слово. Силана, еще ничто не закончилось. Очнитесь, вы нужны мне в здравом рассудке, сейчас нет времени на ненависть. Займитесь делом, поговорите с Мелезой и Греем, с Иланой Серн. Со всеми, кто согласиться поддержать вас и вашего мужа перед дознавателями. Перед Храмом. Перед Парной Лигой. У вас сегодня стало больше врагов. И с этим нужно что-то делать.  
А ведь она совсем об этом не думала. О том, что не имела права спасти Грею жизнь, о том, чем могла за это поплатиться.  
Вейн загонял ее, как гончие загоняют лису, тщательно и умело отсекая пути, по которым она могла бы спастись.  
— Я убью его, — сказала вдруг Силана, слова прошлись ледяными иглами внутри, оставляя после себя онемение. И горечь. — Если у меня не останется выбора, чтобы защитить моих близких, я сожгу Вейна дотла.  
Она впервые почувствовала, что готова, что хочет убивать.  
Каро раздраженно вздохнул:  
— Вы расстроены и несете ерунду. Вы не можете сжечь Вейна. Его союзники назовут вас безумной, и заставят короля отказаться от алых жриц. Это приведет к войне. Поверьте, Вейн совсем не был бы проблемой, если бы действовал один.  
Силана не ответила, и про себя подумала:  
Значит, я сожгу их всех.

***  
Джанна ждала Каро у выхода с Арены, невидящим взглядом смотрела в даль, на ряды домов, на улицы, по которым увезли Рейза, и заставляла себя дышать размеренно и спокойно, не паниковать.  
Верить в Каро, потому что ничего другого ей не оставалось. У нее не было никакой реальной власти.  
Каро говорил Калебу: вы боитесь беспомощности.  
И это было так же правдиво и так же нелепо, как говорить человеку «вы боитесь смерти».  
Потому что беспомощности боялись они все. Все, кто успел ее почувствовать и знал, что это такое.  
Наконец, Каро появился в дверях, замер на мгновение и устало потер виски, а потом подошел к Джанне:  
— Почему вы не экипаже? Здесь холодно.  
— Ждала вас, — ответила она.  
— Могли бы ждать в тепле. А еще лучше дома. Хотя, это конечно вряд ли, — он поморщился и добавил. — Джанна, я уже говорил Силане, и могу повторить вам: я не позволю Вейну убить Рейза. Я дал слово и сдержу его.  
Джанна не спрашивала его про Рейза и не в чем не обвиняла, потому что это было бесполезно. И все, что ей оставалось теперь — ждать.  
— Как Силана? — спросила она.  
Каро поморщился снова:  
— А вы как думаете? Подавлена и испугана, и грозится спалить Вейна. Надеюсь, она отойдет, и поймет, что от этого станет только хуже. Я не могу позволить алой жрице бездумно использовать пламя.  
— Что будет, если она все же попытается?  
— Если попытается, поставит мир с Аравином под угрозу. Так что я остановлю Силану до того, как она поставит нас всех под удар. Лично, если потребуется.  
Джанна отвернулась от него, посмотрела на обледенелые крыши домов. Над черепицей кружила птица, кажется, хотела опуститься, но ветер сносил ее в сторону.  
— Даже если для этого придется ее убить?  
— Зачем вы спрашиваете, Джанна? Вы ведь и сами знаете ответ.  
Джанна повернулась к нему снова:  
— Чтобы решить заранее, на чьей я буду стороне.

***  
У Рейза отобрали одежду и доспех, выдали простую серую робу из грубой мешковины — слишком тесную в плечах, и со слишком длинными рукавами — и сунули в камеру.  
Пахло затхлостью, сыростью и почему-то кровью. За годы на Арене Рейз различал запах крови везде, но все же здесь этот запах был другим.  
Смешивался с вонью безысходности.  
Низкая деревянная койка без матраса показалась Рейзу ледяной, но он все равно лег, вытянулся в полный рост.  
В камере он был один — честь, если задуматься. Или же дознаватели просто боялись, что он может напасть на других заключенных.  
Или что-то еще.  
Стоило поспать, поберечь силы, но сон не шел. И каждый шорох заставлял напрягаться.  
Вокруг было тихо, неестественно тихо, должно быть, толстые стены гасили звуки. Почему-то от этого было еще хуже.  
А потом дверь отворилась — совсем не тихо, с противным ржавым скрежетом. И вошли трое, униформа дознавателей была заляпана бурым.  
И Рейз еще до того, как они заговорили, знал, что услышит.  
Не ошибся.  
— Мы от господина Вейна. Он передает тебе привет.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей: суть его в том, что, если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
[money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638](money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638)  
я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (25.08.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	30. Chapter 30

Посвящение: спасибо за донат, за такие теплые слова и за подарки)) Надеюсь, глава вам понравится)  
Традиционно небечено и недовычитано, но проверено вордом. И возможны триггеры.

***  
Дочь Мелезы встретила их у ворот. Она стояла снаружи, укутавшись в плащ и сама открыла ворота, когда экипаж подъехал ближе.  
— Я поговорю с ней, — сказала Мелеза. — Побудь с Греем.  
Она выскочила наружу, сказала что-то резкое. Силана увидела, как понурилась девочка. Магические светильники во дворе Мелезы светили ярко, отбрасывали резкие черные тени на обледенелую мостовую.  
Слов было не разобрать, только тон. Холодный и бескомпромиссный Мелезы, просящий и упрямый девочки.  
Всего несколько фраз, а потом дочь Мелезы ушла в дом.  
Грей тихо застонал, пошевелился во сне, и Силана отдала ему еще несколько капель пламени. Она молилась всю дорогу в экипаже, но этого было до смешного мало.  
— Все в порядке, — шепнула Силана. — Вы дома.  
Его ресницы дрогнули, он открыл глаза, бессмысленно повел взглядом по сторонам и попытался сесть.  
Силана удержала:  
— Погодите. Не шевелитесь, вы еще слабы.  
Он шевельнул губами, сквозь хрип Силана едва разобрала:  
— М-мелеза?  
— Она здесь. Вы помните что-нибудь? Поединок?  
Он кивнул, — едва пошевелился — но даже это далось ему тяжело.  
— Вас отравили, — тихо, мягко сказала Силана. — Мне пришлось использовать пламя, чтобы убрать яд. Вам нужно отдохнуть.  
Грей попросил:  
— П-позови… ее…  
А потом закрыл глаза и уснул снова.  
Мелеза позвала слуг, и они помогли отнести Грея в дом, уложили в комнате на первом этаже — крохотной, обставленной скупо и по-мужски. Кроме кровати, сундука и стула там не было ничего, даже стола. На стене висела пара скрещенных мечей в ножнах.  
Мелеза села на кровать рядом с Греем, потянулась к его волосам, должно быть, хотела пригладить, и остановилась, так и не дотронувшись.  
Силане стало неловко:  
— Я могу посидеть здесь до утра, госпожа Мелеза. Помолюсь и восстановлю пламя. Если господин Грей проснется, продолжу исцеление.  
— Он выживет и без твоей помощи, — тихо отозвалась Мелеза. — Силы тебе еще понадобятся. А Грей гладиатор, и лишняя забота ему ни к чему.  
Но она осталась на месте и не ушла.  
Силана устроилась на стуле, аккуратно расправила юбку на коленях, сцепила и расцепила пальцы. Хотелось что-то спросить, нарушить гнетущее, будто затхлое молчание, но никакие вопросы не шли на ум.  
— А… а ваша дочка? — выдавила она наконец. Было неловко, что Силана не знала имени. — Что вы ей сказали?  
Мелеза равнодушно пожала плечами:  
— Чтобы шла спать. Что все хорошо. В ней чародейская кровь, она чует, когда происходит что-то плохое.  
— Все плохое закончилось, — твердо, прямо ответила Силана. — Мне жаль, что вас с господином Греем в это втянули, но больше никто не сможет причинить вам вреда.  
Мелеза усмехнулась кривовато и добродушно:  
— Примерно так я и сказала, но ее нелегко переубедить, — потом она вздохнула, устало взъерошила волосы. — Она мечтает стать чародейкой. Грей считает, я должна ее поддержать.  
— Вы против? — осторожно спросила Силана.  
— Ей нечего делать в Академии. У меня есть деньги, есть дело, которое я могу ей передать. Она может тренировать скатов и никогда не останется голодной.  
— Но она мечтает о другом.  
Мелеза пренебрежительно фыркнула:  
— Она понятия не имеет, о чем мечтает. И она, и Грей. Они видят меня сейчас, видят деньги, известность, видят заклинания и власть. Они не знают, как это больно, когда сила выворачивает кости, как это страшно. Как легко ошибиться и умереть. Силана, я оглядываюсь назад, на дурость, которую творила в годы Академии, и всякий раз изумляюсь, что выжила.  
Силана не перебивала, позволяя ей выговориться.  
— Я не жалею, о том, кем стала. Я хотела быть чародейкой, я шла к этому. Но я не желаю подобного своей дочери.  
— Сколько вам было лет, когда вы пришли в Академию? — Силана спрашивала очень тихо, чтобы не разбудить Грея, и подалась ближе. Мелеза ее услышала:  
— Меньше, чем ей сейчас. Но это не имеет значения, скаты безопаснее.  
Потом она снова посмотрела на Грея и добавила:  
— С этого все началось. Полгода назад. Мы поссорились, Грей кричал, что она будет меня ненавидеть, что нельзя так вмешиваться в ее жизнь. Я прогнала его. Уродливая получилась сцена.  
— Вы не обязаны мне рассказывать, — тихо отозвалась Силана.  
— Я просто хочу вспомнить, — Мелеза сжала кулаки, костяшки пальцев — напряженные, белые — были как кусочки старых костей. — Я полгода от этого убегала, заставляла себя думать о другом, и все время злилась. Ненавидела. Чувствовала себя жалкой. Беспомощной.  
Она невесело рассмеялась, мотнула головой. Черные волосы рассыпались мелкими витками по плечам:  
— Ненавижу это ощущение.  
— Что тогда случилось? — спросила Силана, потому что Мелезе это было нужно. — Когда вы поссорились.  
— Грей ушел. Напился. И переспал с другой чародейкой. Я застала их, и знаешь, он был настолько не в себе, что рассмеялся мне в лицо. Он злился, и он хотел, чтобы я узнала. Он хотел сделать мне больно. А я не убила его только потому что…  
Она не договорила, но Силана и без того ее услышала: Мелеза не убила Грея из-за дочери.  
Мелеза фыркнула:  
— Я ушла. А на утро он протрезвел и пришел просить прощения.  
Она помолчала и добавила:  
— Когда что-то ломается… что-то настолько важное… сначала чувствуешь страх. Желание отвернуться и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Я никогда этого Грею не прощу. Тот единственны момент, пока я стояла, смотрела, как он трахает другую и хотела притвориться, что этого нет. Я боялась его потерять.  
Силана потянулась коснуться ее плеча, и бессильно опустила руку. Она не могла утешить, и не знала, что сказать.  
— Потом он говорил, что ошибся. Что больше никогда так не поступит, что любит, — Мелеза говорила все громче, и пальцы ее сжались как когти. — Как будто это хоть что-то исправит.  
— Мне жаль, — сказала Силана. Ей было жаль, что так все получилось.  
Что Мелезе было больно.  
Что Грей совершил ошибку.  
Мелеза фыркнула:  
— Как, наверное, это убого звучит со стороны. Посмотри на меня, Силана. Я сижу и плачусь, как брошенная девка. Меня тошнит от того, какой я стала. А ты сидишь, и слушаешь, хотя пока мы с Греем разыгрывали нашу семейную драму, ты воевала и не знала, доживешь ли до вечера.  
Силана отвела взгляд:  
— Люди теряют и горюют повсюду, не только на войне. Я понимаю, что вам больно. И совсем не считаю вас жалкой.  
Мелеза снова протянула руку, и на сей раз дотронулась до Грея, провела по волосам, и он во сне повернул голову, потянулся к прикосновению.  
— Зря, я и правда жалкая. Я столько раз желала ему смерти. А сегодня он мог умереть, и мне стало страшно. Страшно его потерять, как будто еще осталось, что терять. Я подумала, он умрет, и уже не получится ничего исправить.  
Она убрала руку, брезгливо отерла о покрывало:  
— И теперь я рассказываю всю эту мерзость тебе. Я хочу вспомнить, как ненавидела, потому что боюсь простить. Боюсь, что дам слабину. Ирбис, что я несу? Силана, как ты можешь это слушать?  
Силана все же дотронулась до нее, легко, совсем невесомо коснулась плеча:  
— Господин Грей любит вас. И вы любите его. Вы действительно верите, что он… обманет вас снова?  
Она спрашивала не потому что хотела знать, просто чувствовала, что Мелезе это нужно.  
— Я не верила и в первый раз, но я ошиблась. Даже одного раза слишком много.  
А ведь Калеб мог бы сказать так о Силане. Потому что тоже когда-то верил и тоже любил, и так же не мог простить.  
И она вдруг представила, а если бы все было иначе, если бы она вернулась с войны, и Калеб принял бы ее как прежде, если бы поддержал и ни в чем не обвинял…  
Она не простила бы сама себя, каждое мгновение чувствовала бы, что не заслуживает ни его любви, ни его поддержки. Она хотела бы…  
— Накажите его, — тихо и испугавшись этих слов, сказала Силана. Прошептала, но все равно показалось, что выкрикнула. И молчание, которое повисло в комнате было темным и напряженным.  
Спокойное, размеренное дыхание Грея делило его на мгновения, резало, будто ножом.  
— Я не могу понять, что вы пережили, — наконец продолжила Силана, когда смогла говорить. — Но я знаю, как это, предавать. Ошибаться без возможности исправить. Знаю, как это, когда собственными руками рушишь, уничтожаешь то, что тебе дорого. Вы правы, что не можете простить. Но вы хотите, я же вижу.  
Мелеза судорожно вдохнула, выдохнула, глядя на нее больным, каким-то отчаянным взглядом.  
— Назначьте наказание. Пусть оно будет тяжелым, пусть оно сделает больно. Назначьте такое, чтобы потом простить. И если господин Грей его примет и выдержит, вы оба будете знать, что он расплатился.  
Силана бы этого хотела. Чтобы Калеб наказал ее, и после простил. Не важно, как и чего бы потребовал. Это бы того стоило.  
— Госпожа Мелеза…  
— Хватит, — та отвернулась. — Я не хочу это больше обсуждать.  
Силана не стала настаивать, сделала вид, что не заметила, ни того, как задрожал у Мелезы голос, ни того, как та быстрым жестом мазнула по глазам.  
Силана сама отвернулась и сделала вид, что не видит и не слышит ничего. И ждала, пока Мелеза заговорит с ней первая.  
Наконец, Мелеза нарушила молчание:  
— Я не собиралась обсуждать Грея. И мне не стоило так много рассказывать. Ты пришла не за этим.  
— Я пришла помочь. Любым способом, каким смогу.  
Мелеза устало отмахнулась:  
— Тебе самой нужна помощь, — она поморщилась и добавила. — Обвинения Вейна многих настроят против тебя. Не важно, что докажут суд и дознаватели.  
— Вы поддержите нас с Рейзом?  
Мелеза покачала головой:  
— Я поддержу тебя. Я не верю, что ты имела к этому яду отношение. Но твой гладиатор…  
Силана хотела возразить, но Мелеза прервала ее жестом:  
— Я знаю, что он стал тебе дорог. Но вы знакомы не так давно. И Рейз шел на бой, который никогда не смог бы выиграть честно. Более того, даже если бы его поймали, он всегда мог попытаться свалить вину на Вейна. Тот брал его меч в руки.  
Силана ни на мгновение не верила, что Рейз мог бы так поступить.  
Но даже если бы верила, если бы усомнилась…  
— Рейз не смог бы достать аравинский яд. Орам дорожит вами и господином Греем. И еще…  
Грей пошевелился, выдавил с трудом, прервав Силану на полуслове:  
— Бой…  
Она вздрогнула от неожиданности, и он продолжил:  
— Щенок… дрался честно.  
Мелеза потянулась, чтобы помочь ему, и отдернулась, будто обжегшись.  
— И давно ты не спишь?  
Он мотнул головой, кое-как сел, тихо застонав.  
— Я знаю его, — дальше он говорил почти не запинаясь, упрямо выговаривая слова, только медленно и очень хрипло. — Он бы… дрался иначе. Если бы знал.  
Мелеза нахмурилась:  
— Ляг, это приказ. Ты уже достаточно сказал, — она повернулась к Силане и кивнула. — Хорошо, я поверю, что Рейз не виновен. Мы с Греем поддержим вас на Арене и в суде, если потребуется. Но не так сложно снять обвинения с Рейза, как доказать вину Вейна.  
— Господин Каро что-нибудь придумает, — тихо сказала Силана.  
Сказала, потому что хотела убедить в этом не только Мелезу и Грея, но и себя.

***  
Ублюдкам запретили оставлять следы, и они били аккуратно. Умело. Так, чтобы причинить боль, но не причинить вреда.  
Рейз молчал сколько мог, терпел и представлял, как убьет. Размажет этих мразей-дознавателей, вырвет им глотки голыми руками.  
Боль выворачивала наизнанку. Навязчивая, сильная, с каждым мгновением все более невыносимая. Она отличалась от агонии, когда получаешь рану. Не было крови, не было страха и горячечного возбуждения боя.  
И сильнее всего Рейза жгло то, что он не мог ответить.  
Не мог дать им повод использовать это против себя. Не мог напасть на охрану, чтобы другие не убили его за это.  
Не покалечили.  
— Смотри, какой послушный. Хозяйка уже натренировала.  
Они не молчали, и их слова лились, как бесконечная прогоркая рвота. Хотелось запихать их обратно уродам в глотки.  
Рейз не знал их имен, но ненавидел.  
Первый, второй и третий. У них не было с собой оружия, но они и так справлялись.  
— Может, она и лизать его натренировала.  
— Что скажешь, песик? Может, нам проверить?  
Они провоцировали, или же считали его идиотом.  
Или же им просто было все равно, и они были уродами. Вывернутыми, больными ублюдками. Хотя, чего еще Рейз ждал от прихвостней Вейна.  
Он цеплялся за эти мысли, чтобы не слушать, не поддаваться липкому, отвратительному чувству страха.  
Они могли сделать все, что угодно.  
А некоторые вещи совсем не оставляли следов.  
— Думаешь, ты такой сильный, песик, — третий всегда улыбался. Больше всех говорил и меньше всех бил. Смотрел прозрачными, рыбьими глазами, будто впитывал все. И как Рейзу больно, и как он сдерживается, чтобы не убить. — Думаешь, ты герой. Терпишь побои, хороший верный гладиатор. Но если бы захотел…  
Третий ударил без замаха, быстро и очень точно, острым носком модных дорогих туфель под ребро.  
Рейз скорчился, и стиснул зубы, когда первый схватил его за волосы, запрокинул голову назад.  
— Если бы ты захотел, — весело, небрежно продолжил Третий, — ты бы все равно ничего не сделал. Потому что упустил свой шанс. И теперь мы можем развлекаться с тобой, как захотим. Можем разложить тебя на троих, как послушную маленькую сучку.  
Рейз сплюнул ему под ноги:  
— Бабы не дают, да, урод?  
Тот рассмеялся:  
— К стене его.  
Рейз все же не выдержал, принялся вырываться, сквозь боль и затягивающую все перед глазами алым злобу.  
Но ублюдок был прав, сил не оставалось. Все ушли на то, чтобы вытерпеть боль. Чтобы сдержаться.  
И внутри, противным тонким голоском ныла трусливая, недостойная настоящего мужика часть, которая безмозгло и тупо надеялась: только бы отрубиться. Не чувствовать и не осознавать.  
Не знать, что будет дальше.  
С Рейза сдернули одежду, свалили неопрятной кучей лохмотьев в углу.  
Руки — грубые, от которых тошнота подкатывала к горлу — распластали Рейза у стены. Дернули ноги в стороны.  
Сзади прижался кто-то из этих уродов, ткнулся членом между ног, и Рейз взвыл, рванулся с новыми силами прочь.  
Его удержали.  
Кто-то снова рассмеялся.  
Рейз зажмурился, и сказал себе: это не важно. Это не со мной.  
Пусть делают, что хотят.  
Это не помогало.  
Ничто не помогало, и какой-то урод терся о него, тяжело дышал, дыхание опаляло кожу.  
— Давай, ты его сзади, а я вставлю в рот.  
— Не откусит?  
— Не сможет, главное держать правильно.  
Их мерзость будто просачивалась в него, пачкала изнутри, хотя они и не делали еще ничего. Просто были уродами, которых Рейз бы убил.  
Которых зря не убил, когда мог.  
А потом — Рейз не заметил, не услышал, как скрипнула дверь открываясь и закрываясь, просто голос Вейна прозвучал совсем рядом:  
— Похоже, я вовремя.  
Рейз повернул голову на звук, но увидел только силуэт в тусклом свете старого чародейского светильника.  
— Очень удачно для тебя, — продолжил Вейн. — Я не дам этим господам, хм, кончить начатое. Если ты, конечно, согласен поговорить. А если нет, я уйду, и они продолжат.  
Рейз не хотел с ним разговаривать, но ему нужна была отсрочка. Мгновение, не больше, перевести дух, собраться с силами. Справиться с мерзким, ледяным чувством страха:  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
— Да так, мелочь. Хочу, чтобы ты признался. Просто скажи, что яд для поединка тебе дала хозяйка.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей: суть его в том, что, если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
http://money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638  
я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» 03.09.2018 (на день позже, чем обычно, потому что скорее всего первого и второго я буду в поезде, так что физически не смогу запостить).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	31. Chapter 31

**Посвящение:** Всем, кто поддерживает и донатит) Огромное спасибо вам.

Блин, всего две минуты, но я все же не успела и ужасно за это извиняюсь(

 

***

\- Я не могу врать судье, - осторожно, взвешивая каждое слово и отчетливо ощущая крепкую хватку чужих рук, ответил Рейз. Не прямой отказ, но и не согласие.

Уроды-дознаватели втискивали его в стену, держали грубо и крепко. Умело. Исходящий от них запах - металлический, отчетливо напоминавший запах застарелой крови - забивался внутрь.

\- Разве? - Вейн подошел ближе, сделал знак рукой, и хватка на руках Рейза ослабла. Он бы мог действовать.

Ударить, убить - не Вейна, одного из этих уродов, которые хотели...

Вейн наверняка на это и рассчитывал.

\- Судья может позвать мага.

\- О да, проверить, не врет ли виновный, - Вейн положил руку Рейзу на шею сзади, погладил, будто зверя успокаивал. - На твое счастье, ритуал слишком опасен, его редко используют. А ты ведь теперь аристократ, родственник самого Каро. Член семьи Байрнс, муж жрицы и гладиатор с Арены. Как ни посмотри, ты очень всем ценен. Тобой не станут рисковать.

Рейз не сдержался, передернулся:

\- Каро станет. Он сделает все, чтобы тебя подловить.

Вейн провел рукой вниз, вдоль позвоночника. Задержался пальцами у ложбинки между ягодиц:

\- Но это все будет не сейчас, верно? Сейчас у тебя совсем иные проблемы.

Рейз передернулся снова.

Ублюдки, которые над ним издевались, лапали грубо, следили, чтобы не оставлять лишних следов, но им нравилось делать больно. И против них Рейз мог сопротивляться. Вырываться, орать, хотя это и было бесполезно.

Вейн будто высасывал из него силы.

И Рейз ненавидел себя за отравленные, мелочные мысли: что можно уступить. Он ведь и так многое сделал для Силаны. Она поймет, она всегда все понимала.

Рейза едва не стошнило. Не от Вейна и не от его ручных уродов, не от того, что они собирались делать.

Он только в тот момент понял, что может замарать сам себя так, как и не снилось этим выродкам.

И вот это было бы по-настоящему мерзко.

Силана такого не заслуживала.

\- Герой, - мягко, издевательски протянул Вейн. - Настоящий боец. Что подумают в твоей школе, когда узнают, что здесь ты был просто дыркой? Шлюхой на один раз, куском мяса, чтобы поразвлечься.

Он наклонился еще ниже, и шепнул Рейзу на ухо:

\- Так легко рисковать жизнью, верно. Или здоровьем. Можно гордиться своей жертвой, носить ее как знак отличия. Но сейчас ведь все иначе, верно? После такого не получится любоваться собой в зеркало. Наши друзья пустят тебя по кругу, отымеют во все дыры, и ты больше никогда не сможешь чувствовать себя полноценным мужиком. А ведь это так важно, для тебя это важнее всего на свете.

Рейз ударил головой назад, резко и с наслаждением представляя, как сломает ублюдку нос. Промахнулся.

Вейн рассмеялся и отступил назад:

\- Твоя ручная хозяйка этого не стоит. Ты знаешь ее совсем недолго, из-за нее на тебя постоянно валятся несчастья. Все, что ты был ей должен, ты уже отдал, ведь так?

Он будто читал Рейза и те отравленные сомнения, за которые было так отчаянно стыдно.

Вейн ошибался только в одном.

Рейз не мог уступить - не этой мерзкой, трусливой части внутри себя, которую ненавидел. Не хотел предавать - не только Силану, себя самого.

\- Я знаю, ты хочешь тянуть время. Делать вид, что готов согласиться, а потом сомневаться снова, - Вейн рассмеялся, надавил пальцами и кончики прошлись между ягодиц. До тошноты унизительно. - Это было бы забавно. Я бы мог с тобой поиграть, если бы не спешил так сильно. Поэтому мы поступим проще. Я принес с собой твое признание. Тщательно записанное и очень подробное. Ты подпишешь его, и тебя оставят в покое. Или нет, и ты на личном опыте узнаешь, как щедро этих господ одарила природа. Выбирай. У тебя есть десять счетов.

Рейз зажмурился.

Смешок одного из уродов полоснул будто плетью по спине.

\- Десять, - в голосе Вейна слышалась улыбка.

Рейз чувствовал, как сильнее заколотилось сердце.

И какая-то почти детская, наивная часть не хотела верить, что это все взаправду.

\- Девять.

Вейн гладил его, дразнящими, ледяными прикосновениями, и Рейза будто парализовывало всякий раз.

\- Восемь. А знаешь, твоя жертва может оказаться совсем напрасной.

Рейз молчал.

Хотел бы съязвить, но за шумом в ушах едва слышал собственные мысли. И отчетливо чувствовал, как не терпится уродам, которые его держали.

\- Семь.

\- Шесть.

\- Пять. Когда я скажу милой Силане, что с тобой сделали... Хм, что же она сделает? Удержит ли пламя в узде?

Рейз стискивал зубы и уговаривал себя: молчи. Не отвечай ему, не давай слабину. Только не сейчас, ему этого и надо.

\- Четыре. Она ведь очень дорожит тобой.

\- Три, - потом Вейн фыркнул. - Нет? Ну как хочешь. Господа, приступайте.

Это едва не сработало: Рейз чуть не рванулся за ним, остановить, сказать... что угодно, чтобы выиграть еще одну отсрочку. Ведь десять счетов еще не закончились.

Он сдержался, переборол себя в тот последний момент и уже после выдавил:

\- К Ирбису тебя. Ты ничего, слышишь, урод, ничего от меня не получишь.

\- Надо же, - почти изумленно заметил Вейн, - он и правда решил геройствовать. Господа, я зайду через пару часов. Мало ли, может, наш герой передумает.

Он еще не договорил, а первый из выродков уже прижимался к Рейзу сзади, терся стояком о задницу.

Рейз принялся вырываться снова, отчаянно и бесполезно. Понимая, что это не поможет.

\- Ты же сам этого хочешь, - шепот обжег шею. Оглушительно громкий, почти заглушивший шум крови в ушах и скрип открываемой двери.

Рейз думал, что это ушел Вейн.

\- Отпустите его. Я принес приказ об освобождении.

Но он снова ошибся.

Голос Калеба звучал громко, уверенно и презрительно.

Уроды замешкались, и Рейз воспользовался этим, рванулся прочь. На сей раз ему удалось - всего несколько шагов, прежде, чем не осталось сил, и он сполз на грязный пол.

Калеб смотрел на него сверху-вниз непроницаемыми, темными глазами.

\- Байрнс, - Вейн улыбался, будто старому другу. - Вот уж кого я не ожидал здесь увидеть.

\- Я тоже много чего, - Калеб смотрел на него, как на грязь под ногами, - не ожидал.

\- А, вы об этом? - Вейн усмехнулся, кивнул в сторону Рейза. - Чему тут удивляться? Некоторые готовы поработать телом, чтобы спастись от тюрьмы. Его ни к чему не принуждали, он сам предложил. А стража просто решила развлечься.

\- Он врет, - выдавил Рейз. - Я... ничего им не предлагал.

Калеб брезгливо поморщился, проигнорировал его:

\- А вы, Вейн, решили поразвлечься с ними?

\- Посмотреть, - поправил Вейн. - Этот гладиатор убил моего Ларса. Да, я не отказался бы посмотреть, как он унижается. Это неплохая месть, и знаете, мне за нее не стыдно.

Он давил на то, что Калеб легко мог понять, потому что сам ненавидел. И сам хотел отомстить.

\- Тогда вам не повезло, - Калеб уверенным жестом достал из-за отворота строгого дворянского камзола лист бумаги с печатью и княжеским знаком. - Я забираю его. По личному распоряжению князя. Теперь это дело семьи Байрнс, и, если мой брат, - последнее он чуть не выплюнул, - окажется виноват, с ним разберется наш род.

Рейз сумел подтянуть к себе обрывки рубашки, прикрылся как смог, и сразу стало немного легче.

Один из дознавателей застегнул штаны, бросил на Вейна угрюмый взгляд и потянулся за бумагами.

\- Каро все-таки заставил вас вмешаться? - Вейн будто не замечал никого кроме Калеба. - Жаль, что это так для вас обернулось. Но я мог бы помочь, вам не обязательно подчиняться Каро.

Калеб смерил его угрюмым взглядом:

\- Вы с Каро помешались, видите только друг друга. А у меня свои цели.

\- Так поговорите со мной. Еще недавно мы могли найти общие интересы.

Калеб проигнорировал слова Вейна, стянул плащ и бросил Рейзу:

\- Прикройся и идем. Я не хочу торчать здесь всю ночь.

Тяжелая дорогая ткань плаща в руках Рейза была как ниточка спасения. И несмотря на высокомерие Калеба, на его грубость, Рейз был ему благодарен.

Руки слушались плохо, плащ все время соскальзывал, и подняться не получалось.

Рейз хотел уйти из этой проклятой камеры, от Вейна и выродков-дознавателей. Он просто не мог.

Глаза защипало от злости и бессилия, и он низко опустил голову. Не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь заметил.

Калеб подошел к нему вплотную, раздраженно выдохнул и протянул руку, потянул Рейза вверх. Помог подняться так, будто Рейз ничего не весил:

\- Мы уходим, - сказал Калеб. - Если у вас есть мозги, Вейн, вы не станете мешать.

Вейн улыбнулся снова и отошел в сторону:

\- Конечно, нет. Вы взрослый человек, Калеб. Вы в праве делать свои собственные ошибки.

 

***

Плиты пола были ледяные, даже в коридорах, где горели факелы и стояли жаровни, и Рейз торопился, убеждая тело делать шаг за шагом. Калеб не отпускал его руку, но и не сбавлял хода. Ни о чем не спрашивал и не говорил, будто тоже пытался уйти как можно быстрее.

Рейз кутался в плащ и чувствовал на себе взгляды стражников. Казалось, все они знают. Смотрят на него и видят беспомощным, проигравшим. Распятым у стены кучкой выродков.

Даже сил злиться на это не было. Страх сменился облегчением и усталостью, и накатила боль - глубокая и знакомая боль ушибов.

Он ничего не спрашивал у Калеба, не хотел в тот момент знать, просто считал шаги и мысленно уговаривал себя: совсем немного, еще чуть-чуть потерпеть.

Они вышли на улицу, холод вцепился в ступни как голодный зверь. На улице было пусто.

\- Где твой экипаж? - спросил Рейз.

\- Дома, - коротко ответил Калеб, достал небольшой серебряный свисток с витым навершием, поднес к губам. - Я прилетел на скате.

Свисток на мгновение засветился зеленоватым чародейским огнем, и снова погас.

Над головой плавно и мягко скользнула тень, и опустилась ниже.

Рейз вспомнил, как когда-то мечтал полетать, и поймал себя на том, что не чувствует ничего.

\- Они успели? - спросил Калеб.

\- Что?

\- Трахнуть тебя они успели?

Калеб не церемонился, не боялся сделать больно.

Рейз отвернулся:

\- Нет. Только били.

\- Понятно. Залезай, сядешь в седло.

Рейз кое-как забрался, сам себя казался неуклюжим и неповоротливым. Калеб скользнул ему за спину, обхватил рукой и взялся за поводья.

Рейз напрягся, едва не рванулся прочь и не свалился со ската.

\- Сиди! - окрикнул его Калеб и потянул поводья вверх.

Мимо поплыли окна домов, кругляшки воздушных причалов. Острые шпили Силл Арне.

\- Красиво, - бездумно сказал Рейз. Он смотрел вперед и не чувствовал ничего. - Куда мы летим?

\- Увидишь.

Больше он не спрашивал.

Ветер продувал насквозь, заползал внутрь безразличием: снежным, ледяным. Руки Калеба казались прутьями клетки.

Скат опустился на балкон дома Калеба. Рейз узнал не здание, он узнал сад вокруг, голые ветви деревьев и знакомы ворота вдалеке.

На балконе с чародейским светильником в руке давний дворецкий и смотрел на Рейза, как на грязь.

\- Позвольте я помогу, господин. Куда прикажете его отвести?

\- Я сам, займись скатом, - коротко отозвался Калеб, спустился со ската первым и сдернул Рейза за собой, не дал упасть в последний момент.

За балконными дверями оказалась обычная комната. Не маленькая, но и не большая, и какая-то... осенняя. Мебели почти не было, только небольшая кровать, застеленная рыжим одеялом, два кресла и жаровня.

Калеб бесцеремонно усадил Рейза в кресло, синяки и ушибы отдались болью. Рейз стиснул зубы, пережидая, пока станет легче, плотнее запахнулся в плащ. Стало теплее, и жар просачивался под кожу тысячами маленьких иголок.

Калеб сел рядом, в соседнее кресло, вытянул ноги к жаровне. По-хозяйски. Рейз раньше не замечал, но Калеб везде и всегда вел себя как хозяин. Или же это просто так казалось.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Рейз, глядя на пламя. Красные угли в жаровне вспыхивали, пульсировали алым, как сердце. - За то, что вытащил.

Калеб тоже смотрел на угли, и говорил холодно и равнодушно:

\- Я не собирался тебя спасать. Ты заложник.

\- Все равно спасибо.

\- Ты просто инструмент, - Калеб бросил на него угрюмый взгляд, потом пожал плечами. - Я добрался до тебя раньше Каро. До конца суда ты находишься в моем доме под домашним арестом. Это приказ князя, который даже государственный агент не может оспорить.

Рейз и без объяснений понимал зачем это Калебу:

\- Это из-за Силаны, да? Вы все никак не оставите ее в покое.

\- Силана сама делает выбор, - огрызнулся Калеб. - И в этот раз тоже сделает. А мы посмотрим, кто из нас был прав.

Рейз даже усмехнулся, так глупо, так уродливо это звучало:

\- И какой выбор ты ей дашь? Я в обмен на что?

\- На дом, - просто ответил ему Калеб. - Силана живет в доме нашей матери. В доме, на который не имеет права. Так или иначе, я заставлю ее уехать. Ни Каро, ни Вейн, ни даже Майенн мне не помешают. Силана продаст дом, или я сделаю с тобой то, что и не снилось тем дознавателям.

Рейз представил, как Калеб... продолжит, что не закончили те выродки. И что пойдет рассказывать об этом Силане. Калеб, ее собственный брат.

\- Она не поверит, - ответил Рейз. - Она ведь любит тебя.

Калеб повернулся к нему медленно, посмотрел, будто уже примеривался куда ударить:

\- Следи за языком. Ты в моем доме, и здесь я могу делать с тобой, что угодно.

\- Я не верю, что ты хочешь делать со мной что угодно.

Калеб долго молчал, и наверняка думал о том, что увидел там в камере. А Рейз хотел забыть, и чтобы все забыли. И больше никогда к этому не возвращаться.

\- Я не виноват, знаешь, - сказал он, хотя Калебу наверняка было на это плевать. - Я не использовал яд на Арене, и Силана этого не делала.

\- Меня не волнует, кто виноват на Арене. Мне не жаль ни тебя, ни ее, - отрезал Калеб. - Ни всю вашу звериную

 гладиаторскую возню. Ты так защищаешь Силану, видишь в ней бедную, страдающую девочку, которая исцелила твою сестру, исцелила постороннего гладиатора. Но ты поймешь очень скоро, что Силана готова жертвовать ради чужаков, но не своих близких.

Рейз фыркнул, хотя ничего смешного в этом не было:

\- Так ты даже не веришь, что твои угрозы сработают. Думаешь, ты потребуешь у нее дом в обмен на меня, и Силана откажется. Ты уж определись, чего хочешь на самом деле. Вернуть дом или доказать, что не ошибся в Силане.

Калеб размахнулся и наверняка хотел ударить, Рейз это видел. Как и то, чего Калебу стоило сдержаться.

\- Думай, как знаешь. Просто не пытайся бежать, иначе ни Силана, ни Каро тебя не спасут.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Я пишу этот текст по **правилу 50 рублей:** суть его в том, что, если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:

<http://money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638>

я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» (11.09.2018).

Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	32. Chapter 32

***  
Несколько раз Силана уходила в гостиную, чтобы помолиться. Можно было остаться у постели Грея, но там, рядом с Мелезой она чувствовала себя лишней.   
Грей снова уснул, беспокойно и тревожно, и было страшно разбудить его неосторожным словом.  
Ночь тянулась медленно, измерялась пламенем, которое восстанавливалось медленно, по капле.  
В гостиной стояли миниатюрные часы - крохотная копия Часовой Башни. Они меняли цвет постепенно, неспешно снизу вверх, как и настоящая Башня.  
Когда Силана возвращалась в комнату Грея, то спрашивала у Мелезы, нужно ли принести что-нибудь. Раз за разом получала один и тот же ответ: "Все в порядке, Силана. Тебе нужно отдохнуть".  
Сама Мелеза не уходила, не брала книгу, сидела неподвижно, будто изваяние, и держала руку рядом с безвольной рукой Грея. Не касаясь, но и не убирая.  
Хотелось дать им больше времени наедине.  
Незадолго до рассвета, когда Силана снова отлучилась для молитвы, на дальней стене гостиной засветился чародейский глиф - один из многих, что был в помещении. Силана без труда распознала знак с помощью которого чародеи связывались друг с другом.  
Это могло быть важно и нужно было предупредить Мелезу.  
Когда Силана подошла к комнате Грея, услышала голоса. Он пришел в себя.  
Грей сказал что-то, что ей не удалось разобрать, а потом спросил тихо и невнятно:  
\- Испугалась?  
\- Нет, - ответила Мелеза. Силана не видела ее, но почему-то очень отчетливо представляла: холодный взгляд и идеально прямую спину. - Я сама много раз желала тебе смерти.  
\- А я да, испугался, - признал он устало. Он никогда не говорил так с Силаной, и всегда казался очень сильным. Не способным на страх. - Не хочу умирать, не попрощавшись. И вообще не хочу умирать.  
Силана услышала, как судорожно вздохнула Мелеза, и ее резкий, будто оплеуха ответ:  
\- Ты не умер.  
\- Испугалась все-таки, - словно самому себе сказал он. - Значит, еще не разлюбила. Знаешь, я иногда просыпаюсь, и думаю, что уже все. И тебе стало действительно наплевать.  
Мелеза промолчала, и Грей продолжил:  
\- А потом вижу, что нет. Значит, еще можно надеяться.  
\- На что? Что я прощу? Ты с самого начала этого ждал. Еще когда полез той шлюхе под юбку.  
\- Ничего я не жду. Мне просто без тебя больно.  
\- Я это уже слышала.  
Он выдохнул, Силана услышала шорох и скрип кровати, и надолго все стихло, а потом Грей заговорил снова:  
\- Мелеза, я ошибся. Я не могу это исправить, не знаю как искупить. Я только вижу, что нам все от этого плохо. Если Силана права... если наказание поможет, если после тебе станет легче... я его приму.  
Значит, он очнулся уже тогда, слышал разговор Мелезы и Силаны.  
\- Конечно, ведь это так легко, - слова Мелезы сочились ядом. - Принять наказание, и жить дальше будто ничего не было. Чтобы потом снова...  
Она замолчала, не договорив, а Грей спросил:  
\- Ты и правда веришь, что я поступлю так снова?  
Силана затаила дыхание. И после недолгого молчания Мелеза ответила:  
\- Нет. Нет, не верю.  
\- Но и простить просто так не можешь, - он не спрашивал, утверждал. - Я не могу с тобой воевать, не хочу тебя терять, и не знаю, что мне делать. Я больше не хочу быть чужим в собственной семье. И если после наказания станет легче, то оно того стоит.  
\- Если ты его переживешь. Ты ведь не знаешь, каким оно будет.  
Должно быть, она хотела напугать, но Грей только фыркнул, неожиданно весело, беззлобно, и в его ответе Силана услышала улыбку:  
\- Если умру, точно расплачусь за все, что сделал.  
Силана сделала шаг, чтобы вмешаться, сказать, что такими вещами не шутят, но слова Мелезы заставили ее замереть на пороге.  
\- Десять плетей. И после каждого удара ты будешь просить у меня прощения.  
Ее слова заставили Силану замереть на месте, омертветь внутри - десять плетей. Опытный палач мог рассечь человека в куски и за пять ударов.  
Ведь господин Грей же понимал...  
\- Хорошо, - спокойно, тихо ответил он. - Значит десять плетей. И я буду просить у тебя прощения. Но потом, после наказания ты больше не будешь обращаться со мной, как с чужаком.  
Силана услышала тихий вдох, и едва разобрала ответ Мелезы:  
\- Ты сделал мне очень больно. Но ты так и не стал для меня чужим.  
  
***  
Силана бесшумно отошла на несколько шагов назад, потом подошла к двери так, чтобы Мелеза и Грей услышали ее шаги, и постучала в дверь.  
Прочистила горло, прежде, чем заговорить. Было неловко и стыдно:  
\- Госпожа Мелеза, простите. Я увидела, что в гостиной загорелся глиф. Возможно, это что-то важное.  
Силана стояла в коридоре, чувствовала, как горят щеки, и была уверена, что Мелеза все поймет от одного взгляда на нее.  
\- Хорошо, я сейчас приду, - ответила Мелеза. Послышался шорох, и дверь отворилась.  
Силана непроизвольно отступила на шаг. Казалось, Мелеза без труда все поймет, прочтет по лицу:  
\- Простите.  
\- Не за что извиняться, - та отмахнулась, и вела себя совершенно буднично. - Уже утро скоро. Идем, может быть, со мной решил связаться кто-то из дознавателей или Распорядитель из Парной Лиги.  
\- Вы... хотите оставить господина Грея одного?  
Мелеза обернулась в комнату, потом мотнула головой - смоляные пряди рассыпались по плечам:  
\- Грей уже большой мальчик. Он вполне может валяться в кровати и без нашего надзора. Позже я пришлю к нему служанку.  
Глиф в гостиной все еще горел, пульсировал мягким светом. Силана слышала, что поддерживать такое заклинание и правда стоило чародеям немалых сил.  
Мелеза протянула руку, повела над знаком и поморщилась.  
\- Мне уйти? - спросила Силана.  
\- Оставайся. Я чувствую сигнатуру княжества. Возможно, со мной пытаются связаться дознаватели. Если у них есть новости о Рейзе, тебе лучше послушать.  
Человека, лицо которого появилось в прозрачном магическом круге напротив глифа, Силана не знала, но он был одет в униформу дознавателей.  
\- Госпожа Мелеза, если я не ошибаюсь? - равнодушно спросил он, глядя на Силану.  
\- Это я, - Мелеза сделала шаг вперед. - Кто вы и что хотели?  
\- Ферио Тольди, я старший дознаватель. Мне сказали связаться с вами по поводу отравителя.  
Поначалу Силана даже не поняла сразу. И только потом сообразила - Рейза обвиняли в использовании яда. Не просто в нападении на гладиатора.  
\- Слушаю.  
\- Дело касается вашей собственности, поэтому мы обязаны сообщать. Час назад виновного передали семье по распоряжению князя. Расследование продолжится, но обсуждать наказание и компенсацию вам придется с его семьей.  
Силана почувствовала облегчение. Каро не обманул ее, сумел забрать Рейза у дознавателей. Теперь Рейз был в безопасности.  
Мелеза нахмурилась:  
\- Его забрал Каро?  
Силане вопрос показался странным. Кроме Каро забрать Рейза было просто некому.  
Дознаватель отрицательно покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Его брат Калеб Байрнс.  
  
***  
Она хотела уйти сразу, но заставила себя оставаться на месте до конца разговора. То, о чем говорил Тольди никак не хотело укладываться в голове.  
Калеб забрал Рейза.  
Зачем? Мог ли Каро его заставить?  
Как только глиф погас, и лицо Тольди исчезло, Силана сказала:  
\- Я не могу оставаться у вас, мне нужно уйти.  
До рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов, могла ли Силана в такое время поймать экипаж? Или же стоило вернуться домой, взять Рала?  
Она сама не знала, откуда взялось это предчувствие - то нельзя терять время, что нужно действовать срочно.  
\- Силана, не глупи. Подожди до утра, поговори с Каро. Ты же ничего не знаешь.  
Мелеза удержала ее за руку, сжала почти до боли.  
\- Отпустите, - попросила Силана. - Пожалуйста. Я чувствую, мне надо идти.  
\- Ты напугана и не знаешь, что происходит. Страх плохой советчик.  
Мелеза говорила правильные вещи, Силана могла согласиться с каждым ее словом.  
\- Если я останусь, и что-то случится, я никогда себе не прощу. Госпожа Мелеза, отпустите меня.  
На войне, когда Силана только стала алой жрицей, она много раз колебалась. Никак не могла принять, что все изменилось навсегда. Что нужно идти вперед и убивать.  
Она медлила тогда. Постоянно запаздывала - на часы, на мгновения.  
И это всякий раз очень дорого стоило другим людям.  
Потом она научилась - действовать, не выжидая.  
\- Я пойду с тобой, - предложила Мелеза.  
\- Нет, - Силана ответила слишком резко, сама устыдилась, и постаралась смягчить отказ. - Не нужно. Останьтесь с господином Греем. Мне будет спокойнее. Будет проще, если я приду к Калебу одна, без посторонних.  
Он презирал ее и ненавидел. Но он не считал ее угрозой и, возможно, у Силаны еще был шанс договорить с ним.  
Мелеза отпустила ее, вздохнула:  
\- Я дам тебе ската.  
Силана почувствовала, как волной накатила благодарность:  
\- Госпожа Мелеза...  
\- Не надо, - та поморщилась. - Я думаю, что ты ошибаешься. Действуешь, не подумав. Но ты все равно не останешься здесь. Раз я не могу тебя остановить, могу хотя бы не дать замерзнуть.  
  
***  
Джанна следовала за Каро и старалась не привлекать внимания. Не спрашивала ни о чем - видела, что теперь он не стал бы терпеть вопросы.  
Если не присматриваться, Каро вел себя как обычно, его напряжение читалось в мелочах.  
Он ничего не обещал Джанне, не пытался утешить, он просто действовал. Разговаривал с теми, кому доверял. Тянул за ниточки, пытаясь добиться освобождения для Рейза.  
У Каро было много... людей. Не только его подчиненные - люди, которые были ему должны, и те, к кому он мог обратиться. Немного это напоминало сеть. Паутину, в углах которой ждали люди.  
К некоторым он подошел еще на Арене.  
К некоторым они с Джанной поехали после. Все дома, у которых они останавливались были огромными, не только местом для жизни, но и знаком статуса.  
Каро не обращал внимания, на то, что уже довольно поздно. И заходил не как гость, как хозяин. Джанну пропускали вместе с ним, и казалось, что ее вовсе не замечают. Для людей его круга - людей, обладавших властью и влиянием - она была невидимкой.  
Джанна слушала, как Каро разговаривал, как он обращался: кого-то убеждал, кому-то приказывал, и почти восхищалась. Его спокойной, уверенной манерой добиваться желаемого.  
И все же он торопился.  
А потом, после того как во время очередной встречи - четвертой или пятой за эту ночь - Каро получил от пожилого дворянина бумаги, только тогда Джанна сказала:  
\- Вы знаете, что Рейз может пострадать.  
Они спускались по ступеням, и он шел быстро, шел первым. Она смотрела в его идеально прямую, широкую спину, и очень хотела бы ошибаться.  
\- Я обещал, что он будет жив.  
\- Жизнь, не единственное, что можно потерять.  
Они замерли у экипажа. Дом дворянина нависал над ними, слишком огромный для города, ощетинившийся шпилями и причалами для скатов. Больше напоминавший замок.  
\- Сейчас неудачное время это обсуждать, - Каро нахмурился, и Джанна увидела, что он устал. По-настоящему вымотался - не только за эту ночь. - Да, ему могли причинить вред. Переживет, он не зря женился на жрице.  
Каро распахнул дверь экипажа:  
\- И уж тем более, я не хотел вас накручивать. Только женской истерики мне не хватало. Силана уже доставляет кучу проблем, без ваших переживаний я обойдусь.  
Джанна забралась в экипаж, спокойно ответила:  
\- Я бы не стала истерить. От этого никому никогда не становится легче, даже мне.  
Она подала Каро руку, и он словно запнулся. Посмотрел на нее совершенно растерянным взглядом.  
\- Я обещала вам помощь, раз у нас общие цели, - напомнила Джанна. - И вы можете мне доверять. Я не сломаюсь, не поддамся чувствам.  
И все же он принял ее руку, забрался в экипаж и сел рядом с ней, неохотно ответил:  
\- Это хорошо звучит, но я не раз видел, как люди забывают про самообладание, если их близкие в опасности.  
Он дал знак вознице, и экипаж тронулся.  
\- Именно потому, что Рейз в опасности, - сказала Джанна, - я нужна ему спокойной. Ему и вам.  
Он долго молчал, потом выдохнул, и сказал:  
\- Пока мы будем ехать к дознавателям, мне надо будет разобрать кое-что из бумаг. Поможете мне.  
Он достал из внутреннего кармана стопку листов, протянул ей половину:  
\- Отделите те, на которых есть печати одновременно князя и короля, и те, которые подписаны магистратами. Раз уж вы так просите вас использовать, я собираюсь вас использовать.  
Джанна против воли улыбнулась. Почему-то его требование, эти протянутые листы и то, как он смотрел на нее в тот момент казались ей признанием.  
Доказательством того, что Каро увидел ее - не женщину, на которой ему было выгодно жениться, не разменную монету, а саму Джанну. И что ему понравилось то, что он увидел.  
  
***  
Дознаватель посмотрел на бумаги Каро, на Джанну рядом с ним, и рассмеялся им в лицо.  
\- А семья у этого отравителя активная. Устроили целое поломничество.  
Он был первым, кто позволял себе так говорить с Каро - полностью игнорируя статус государственного агента и даже правила приличий.  
\- Вот только его уже забрали, - дознаватель чувствовал себя безнаказанным, верил, что Каро ничего не сможет ему сделать. - Даже жаль... с ним было весело.  
Он усмехался, отвратительно и криво, и надеялся спровоцировать.  
Джанна положила руку на локоть Каро. Мышцы под ее пальцами были как каменные.  
\- Кто его забрал?  
\- Даже не знаю, как ответить. Это ведь секретные данные, господин агент. У вас вообще есть право знать?  
Каро улыбнулся в ответ, но в его улыбке отчетливо читался оскал:  
\- О, можете не говорить. Какая разница, я ведь принес бумаги, вы обязаны отдать мне подозреваемого. Отказ равносилен предательству. А за предательство я смогу избавиться от вас прямо здесь и сейчас, будь вы хоть трижды дознаватель.  
Дознаватель перестал улыбаться, выдернул документы из рук Каро - грубо, но молча.  
А потом так же молча достал что-то из ящика массивного дубового стола. Протянул Каро:  
\- Его уже передали другому человеку по распоряжению князя.  
Джанна подумала про Вейна и ее замутило.  
Но имя на документах было другим.  
Калеб Байрнс.  
Каро резко развернулся, едва не сбросив руку Джанны, и пошел прочь, не попрощавшись с дознавателем.  
\- Мы поедем к Калебу сейчас? - спросила она, когда они отошли достаточно далеко. Рядом никого не было, но она все равно понизила голос, чтобы слышал только Каро.  
Он раздраженно дернул плечом, потом мотнул головой:  
\- Нет. Дождемся утра. Этот приказ о личном содержании и на нем княжеская печать. Даже у патриарха нет права вмешиваться в таком случае. Если я ввалюсь к Калебу сейчас, мне просто нечем будет на него надавить.  
Джанна не спрашивала, что изменится к утру, потому что и сама понимала - даже за считанные часы измениться могло очень многое.  
\- Главное, чтобы Калеб не сумел связаться с Силаной, - тихо заметила Джанна. - Он знает, что ничего не сможет сделать вам. Но пока у него Рейз, он может надавить на нее напрямую.  
\- Прежде, чем на нее надавить, ее нужно хотя бы найти. Она уехала с Мелезой, значит, до утра не узнает о том, что сделал Калеб.  
Он запнулся, нахмурился и оглянулся назад, туда, где оставался дознаватель.  
\- Но вы беспокоитесь, - заметила Джанна.  
Каро усмехнулся:  
\- Я не беспокоюсь, я потратил полночи, выбивая документ, который ничего не дает. Я устал и я хочу убивать.  
\- А я беспокоюсь, - вдруг призналась Джанна. - У меня дурное предчувствие.  
Он устало потер переносицу:  
\- И что вы хотите, чтобы я сказал в ответ? Давайте, поцелуемся и все пройдет?  
\- У кого пройдет? - преувеличенно серьезно уточнила она. - У вас или у меня?  
Он фыркнул и снова повел ее к экипажу:  
\- У нас обоих.  
  
***  
На балконе в доме Калеба горел чародейский светильник - ярко, будто его специально оставили вместо ориентира для ската.  
Силану ждали. А она зависла над поместьем, смотрела на опустевший сад, на обледенелую землю, и думала о том, что последний раз прилетала много лет назад. И сидела не на исполосованной шрамами спине Рала, а на спине Эрика - ската, с которым они прошли почти всю войну.  
А когда она приходила уже после - после мирного договора, после молчания Калеба и после смерти мамы - Силану не пустили даже за ворота.  
На балкон Калеб вышел сам - высокий, уверенный.  
Силана направилась к нему, будто потянуло что-то.  
Калеб отступил в сторону, когда Рал завис над балконом, и когда Силана аккуратно слезла, и все равно едва не поскользнулась.  
\- Явилась все-таки, - Калеб смерил ее взглядом с головы до ног. - Прилетела. Я думал, тебя придется намного дольше ждать.  
\- Зачем ты так? - спросила Силана. - Зачем ты забрал Рейза? Он ничего тебе не сделал.  
Калеб усмехнулся в ответ, криво и уродливо. Больно было видеть его таким. Еще больнее понимать, что Силана сама его таким сделала:  
\- Уж ты-то должна бы знать. Те, кто ни в чем не виноват тоже могут пострадать.  
На это ей нечего было возразить.  
Когда Калеб отвернулся и пошел в дом, Силана молча последовала за ним.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей:**  суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638, я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (1.10.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


	33. Chapter 33

***  
\- Я был уверен, что Каро прибежит первым, - Калеб шел впереди, не оборачиваясь и Силане оставалось только следовать за ним. - Но, видимо, у тебя есть свои контакты среди дознавателей.  
\- Нет, - тихо отозвалась Силана. - Это была случайность.  
Если бы Каро узнал первым, сказал бы он Силане? Или врал бы ей, чтобы обезопасить?  
\- Удобная случайность, - Калеб пренебрежительно фыркнул. - Проходи.  
Он открыл перед ней тяжелую дубовую дверь, и Силана помедлила, прежде, чем зайти внутрь. Она знала, куда Калеб ее привел - в кабинет отца.  
Когда-то, много лет назад они всей семьей жили в этом доме, Силана тогда была совсем ребенком. И воспоминания, которые вызывали эти коридоры, эта дверь и сад за окном были яркими и чистыми, какими воспоминания бывают только в детстве.  
Когда-то Силана и Калеб играли в прятки в этом доме. В соседнем коридоре в нише стояла любимая мамина ваза. И Силана разбила ее, когда убегала от няни.  
Тогда Калеб взял вину на себя, и его выпороли, и ей было так стыдно - до беспомощных слез, до бессвязных просьб.  
Прости меня. Прости меня, братик.  
Он был весь в синяках - совсем еще мальчишка - но он улыбался, и он потрепал ее по волосам, и сказал, что это ерунда. Подумаешь, какая-то дурацкая ваза.  
Я всегда буду защищать тебя, Силана.  
Они оба тогда в это верили, пока Силана не разбила нечто намного важнее вазы. Его любовь и доверие.  
\- Ты так и собираешься топтаться на пороге? - вопрос Калеба заставил ее вздрогнуть, отвернуться от коридора.  
Калеб смотрел на нее и хмурился, и должно быть тоже вспоминал.  
\- Последний раз я видела папу здесь, - сказала Силана, и шагнула в кабинет. Внутри ничего не изменилось, будто она вернулась в прошлое. Только все теперь казалось намного меньше.  
Отец увлекался историей, часто засиживался допоздна, и Силана прибегала просить, чтобы он почитал ей. Она слушала рассказы о великих войнах, о царях прошлого, и все на свете казалось ей волшебным. А Калеб не мог усидеть, ему никогда не нравилось ждать.  
Отец умер, когда Силане было шесть - упал со ската, когда лопнул страховочный ремень. И мама не захотела оставаться в этом доме, настояла, чтобы они всей семьей переехали.  
\- Садись, - Калеб указал ей на кресло, сам занял место за столом. Там, где всегда сидел отец. Не хватало только тяжелых книг по истории. Вместо этого на столе лежало всего несколько листов. - Только не жди, что я предложу тебе выпить. Ты не гостья.  
Силана села, одернула манжеты платья:  
\- Я понимаю. Пожалуйста, позови Рейза. Я хочу убедиться, что с ним все в порядке.  
\- Кто сказал, что с ним все в порядке? - Калеб криво усмехнулся, а потом будто все веселье испарилось и осталась только злость: ледяная, острая. - Я ничего тебе не должен. Не обязан слушать ни одно твое слово. И я могу делать, что захочу.  
\- Пожалуйста, - как могла мягко попросила она.  
Он хмыкнул, а потом протянул руку и позвонил в колокольчик на столе.   
Ждать пришлось совсем недолго, пожилой слуга отворил дверь, почтительно поклонился:  
\- Да, господин?  
\- Приведи гладиатора.  
Слуга кивнул, ушел ничего больше не говоря. Силана никогда не видела его раньше.  
\- А Дарен... здесь? Он все еще работает у тебя?  
Дарен был их дворецким, пока они еще жили в этом доме. Он был строгим, но справедливым, но он заботился о ней и Калебе.  
\- Дарен умер год назад. От лихорадки, - сухо отозвался Калеб.  
Силана выдавила сквозь ком в горле:  
\- Мне жаль.  
Калеб бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, потом посмотрел в сторону, на книги, которые остались от отца:  
\- Да, мне тоже.  
А потом Калеб неожиданно добавил:  
\- Я распорядился, чтобы его похоронили здесь, на семейном кладбище. Рядом с отцом и... - он запнулся всего на долю мгновения, но Силана все равно услышала, - и мамой.  
Когда только вернулась, когда впервые после войны попыталась встретиться с Калебом, и он отказался, Силана просила, чтобы ее пустили хотя бы на могилу матери.  
\- Если ты позволишь, я хотела бы сходить... хотя бы просто увидеть...  
Она запнулась, ненавидя себя за то, как жалко это прозвучало.  
\- Посмотреть на то, что ты сделала? - тихо спросил Калеб. - Чтобы попросить прощения? Как будто это что-то изменит.  
\- Чтобы попрощаться, - так же тихо отозвалась Силана. - Ты ненавидишь меня, и ты прав. Но ты не единственный, кто потерял мать и не единственный, кто горевал по ней.  
Она сморгнула слезы, и заставила себя договорить:  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, какая это роскошь, попрощаться с теми, кого потерял.  
Он смотрел на нее стиснув зубы, на щеках играли желваки, и костяшки сжатых в кулаки рук побелели:  
\- Если бы ты была здесь, нам не пришлось бы прощаться.  
\- Да, - признала она. Хотелось рассказать ему, как это: когда приходится выбирать. Что выбор редко бывает простым. И что неизбежно потеряешь людей, которые тебе дороги. Когда Силана выбрала остаться защищать город, вместо того, чтобы вернуться и помочь маме, она сделала это не ради долга. Не только ради него. Она знала людей в том городе, видела, что им пришлось пережить. Видела их упрямое, безнадежное желание выстоять, продержаться до прихода подкрепления. Видела вереницы тел, и аравинские войска за стеной. Многие бежали тогда, дезертировали, пытаясь спастись в одиночку, потому что не верили, что возможно спасти город и его жителей. А Силана осталась, не потому что верила, а потому что не смогла отвернуться. От грязной маленькой девочки, которая все спрашивала, когда вернется мама. От солдата без руки, который упрямо требовал, чтобы его пустили драться. От стариков, от женщин. От командира Гийома - страшного, равнодушного командира Гийома, который сделал ее алой жрицей. Который никогда не сомневался, не бежал и ничего не боялся. И всю свою жизнь жил войной, дышал войной и принимал все ее ужасы.  
Силана сделала выбор между матерью, которую любила и людьми, которых хотела защитить.  
И она не смогла бы объяснить этого Калебу.  
Да и не хотела, чтобы он знал, каково это. Знать, что любой выбор сделает очень больно, что уничтожит тебя, разобьет на части, и все равно выбирать.  
\- Перед уходом можешь сходить на кладбище, - сказал вдруг Калеб, и Силана вскинулась, совсем не ожидала этого услышать.  
\- Ты позволишь мне?  
Он помолчал, потом кивнул:  
\- Мама любила тебя. Ждала до самого последнего мгновения. Пусть поздно, но она бы хотела, чтобы ты пришла. Даже если я верю, что ты не заслуживаешь.  
Силана опустила голову:  
\- Спасибо. Это многое для меня значит.  
Они замолчали, и Силана уговаривала себя, только не плакать. Глаза щипало, и внутри разливалась горечь.  
\- Знаешь, - сказал вдруг Калеб, и в его голосе она слышала ту же боль, что чувствовала сама. Такую же потерю, - что было больнее, чем потерять мать? Потерять мать и сестру.  
\- Ты не потерял меня, Калеб. Ты от меня отвернулся.  
  
***  
Рейз был уверен, что уснет сразу. Слишком многое произошло за день, и бой, и обвинения Вейна, и потом... в допросной.  
Он даже сам хотел уснуть поскорее, отрубиться не думать о том, что все равно не мог изменить. Но сон не шел.  
Все болело, уроды-дознаватели били Рейза от души, но боль была терпимой.  
И Рейз сам уговаривал себя: это как на тренировках, как в учебных боях. Ведь его и раньше били, ничего нового. И больно ему бывало, намного больнее, чем теперь. Ничего нового.  
Новой была только отвратительная, будто липкая грязь, беспомощность. Омерзительное и навязчивое ощущение чужих рук на коже.  
Ничего ведь и не случилось толком. Калеб успел.  
Но Рейз все равно лежал, пялился в окно, на голые ветви деревьев, и чувствовал себя слабым.  
Раньше он всегда мог дать сдачи. Даже если уступал противнику, если проигрывал. Он чувствовал себя бойцом.  
В той камере впервые чуть не стал жертвой.  
От этого накатывала тошнота. И навязчивое, убогое желание взять с собой в кровать хоть что-нибудь... для защиты. Хотя ничего в комнате не было. Не отламывать же правда, ножку от стула.  
Рейз ведь все равно ничего не мог Калебу сделать. Он мог бы сбежать, но это было как признать себя виновным в том, что случилось с Греем. К тому же побег Рейза подставил бы еще Силану и Каро.  
Комната, в которую его привели слуги была небольшая, но уютная, и кровать оказалась мягкой. А еще слуга оставил Рейзу лекарства - две баночки с мазями. Одну для ушибов, а вторую для внутренних повреждений.  
Он так и сказал, и смотрел на Рейза очень внимательно, так, что не оставалось никаких сомнений, какие внутренние повреждения должна была лечить вторая мазь.  
А Рейз ведь сказал Калебу, что те уроды не успели.  
Хуже всего был запах. Рейз помылся так тщательно, как смог, но все равно казалось, что стоило повернуть голову, и чувствовался отголосок. И Рейз думал: Мрази. Проклятые ирбисовы мрази.  
Злился и искал спасение в своей злости.  
В конце концов он все-таки уснул, забылся - беспокойно и тревожно. И ему снилось, что грубые руки притискивают его к стене - десятки, сотни рук, которые шарили по его телу, и искали, как бы залезть под кожу. Во сне казалось, что где-то на теле Рейза обязательно есть застежка, ее только нужно было найти.  
Он проснулся, задыхаясь, и увидел силуэт человека рядом. Едва не кинулся в драку, сам потом не мог вспомнить, почему сдержался.  
Человек - тот пожилой слуга, который приносил Рейзу мазь - смерил его равнодушным взглядом, и сказал:  
\- Одевайся. Господин хочет тебя видеть.  
Рейз кое-как выбрался из кровати, потянулся за протянутой одеждой. Он заставлял себя стоять ровно, демонстрировал, что не стыдится ни себя, ни синяков на своем теле. Что он не жертва.  
И ничего не мог с собой поделать, следил за каждым движением слуги и заранее прикидывал, что сделает, если вдруг придется обороняться. Хотя было бы от кого обороняться.  
Рейз оделся, первым пошел к двери, лопатками чувствуя чужой взгляд:  
\- Я смотрю, я твоему господину очень понравился. Пару часов без меня прожить не может.  
Хотя он и так догадывался в чем дело. Скорее всего, Каро сообщили о том, что сделал Калеб. В конце концов, больше просто было некому.  
Разве что Вейн придумал какую-нибудь еще гадость или какую-нибудь еще сделку. С этой гниды бы сталось.  
Рейз передернулся.  
Слуга отвел его к кабинету, в котором Калеб принимал Рейза раньше, постучал, прежде, чем открыть дверь.  
Рейз ожидал увидеть Каро. Или Вейна. Кого угодно, то только не Силану.  
Она вскочила, сделала шаг ему навстречу.  
\- Рейз!  
Он отпрянул, сам себе не смог бы объяснить почему. Обругал себя идиотом, когда увидел, как она замерла, постарался выдавить улыбку, чтобы сгладить, показать - это ерунда, просто нервы. Не стоит обращать внимания.  
\- Прости. Совсем не ожидал тебя увидеть. Думал, Каро придет.  
И отговорка даже ему самому казалась дурацкой.  
\- Вас били, - тихо сказала она. - Кто это сделал? Дознаватели или Калеб?  
Рейз почувствовал, как холодок прошелся вдоль позвоночника. Вроде бы не было ничего такого в ее голосе. Силана ведь всегда говорила тихо, но в тот момент было что-то жуткое в ее голосе.  
Рейз не боялся ее. Он только вдруг осознал, за что ее могли бояться те, кто встречал ее на войне.  
\- Это уроды в камере, - поспешно сказал он. - Ерунда, даже не болит ничего.  
А потом заглянул ей в глаза и добавил:  
\- Не такой уж я хрупкий.  
Он протянул ей руку, и Силана будто выдохнула, потянулась к его ладони, крепко, не по девичьи обхватила его пальцы, будто хотела убедиться, что Рейз не мираж.  
\- Когда я пришел его забирать, - холодно, угрюмо сказал Калеб, - и он, и его тюремщики уже были без штанов. Его собирались поиметь, как дешевую потаскуху. Так что на твоем месте я бы проверил, не случилось ли супружеской измены.  
Рейз увидел, как Силана дернулась от этих слов, как ошарашенно посмотрела на него. Он ненавидел Калеба в тот момент, ненавидел едва ли не больше, чем уродов, которые избили Рейза и чуть не отымели в той грязной камере.  
\- Рейз... - Силана смотрела так беспомощно.  
\- Они не успели, - быстро, зло сказал Рейз. - Не смотри на меня так и не слушай этого урода... они не успели. Только били, и это ерунда.  
Она не верила ему, вглядывалась в него, будто выискивала доказательства. Рейз стиснул ее пальцы и твердо повторил:  
\- Они не успели. А твой брат мудак, который не умеет держать рот на замке.  
Калеб угрюмо усмехнулся:  
\- Хозяйке полагается знать такие вещи, верно?  
Силана посмотрела на пальцы Рейза, опустила голову и не удавалось разглядеть ее лицо, но ответила она твердо:  
\- Да. Да, я должна знать, если что-то случилось.  
\- Ничего не случилось, - вмешался Рейз.  
Но она будто не услышала:  
\- Я даю вам слово, я не оставлю этого так. Люди, которые причинили вам вред... будут наказаны.  
Раньше, если бы она так сказала, Рейз бы только посмеялся. Силана казалась ему хрупкой, уязвимой.  
А в тот момент за ней будто стояла исполинская, ревущая стена огня.  
\- Свои личные дела можете обсудить потом, - вмешался Калеб. - Сейчас твой гладиатор в безопасности. Пока.  
\- Рейз не только мой гладиатор, - отозвалась Силана, потянула Рейза за собой и усадила на кресло, встала рядом, будто готовясь защищать. - Он мой муж и твой брат.  
\- Это я даже обсуждать не стану, - Калеб скривился. - Сейчас за него отвечаю я, и только я решаю, что с ним будет. Подумай об этом.  
\- Я понимаю, Калеб, - неожиданно спокойно отозвалась она. - Но ты так и не сказал мне, чего хочешь.  
\- Ошибаешься, - ответил он. - Я хочу того же, что и раньше. Я хочу мамин дом.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 **Я пишу этот текст по правилу 50 рублей:**  суть его в том, что если хотя бы один человек пришлет мне хотя бы 50 рублей на яндекс.деньги:  
[money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638](money.yandex.ru/to/410016407141638), я выложу новую главу «Пламени Силаны» через неделю (9.10.2018).  
Но даже если никто ничего не пришлет, я продолжу выкладываться, просто реже и текст все время будет бесплатным.


End file.
